Home truths
by Nirain
Summary: When Craig Dean get another case, he didn't have any clue how it may change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm bad cause like always I starting another fic, but I have it in mind for a veeery long time. Like you may see it's a criminal...or at least I try my best to be ;) I only hope I won't get lost in the plot, and you'll like it ;) **

_Trees. They were everywhere, surrounding him, taking his breath away. He was feeling like in the cage. Wherever he looked, there were dark outlines of trees dominating above him like an executor, waiting for his mistake. And these voices...they were everywhere. So close to him...He was in the cage. He was an animal on which trail fall the hunters, he almost felt their breaths on his back...They were so close..._

_He almost fall onto his knees when he reached the cold asphalt of the road, disappearing somewhere between another trees. He hardly standing on his legs, didn't have more strength to run away, but the voices...they were so close to him. He ran along the road, although he knew he didn't have any chance to ran away from them. He was lost..._

_When another, light, steps resounded behind his back, tapping rhythmically on the asphalt, he didn't have any chance. He stopped on the track and turned on the heel, to faced his hunter. _

_'Don't move!' His hunter yelled to him, hardly breathing. But he couldn't do this. He couldn't. 'I say, don't move!' Another order, another steps of the second hunter'surrounded not far away from them. He noticed how hunter's hand moved under his jacket and he knew that he only had one option. _

_'You didn't give me any chance.' He said to the hunter and before he could do something, the man entwined his fingers around cold steel, removed his gun and without hesitation pulled the trigger. There was only one loud shoot, and pair of blue, surprised eyes from which slowly starting escaping life. 'You didn't give me a choice.' He repeated silently seeing as if in slow motion the body of his hunter, falling down on the cold ground. Red stain of blood gleaming in the light of the moon on his white shirt. _

_The steps were so close, but he couldn't move. He was still staring at young face of his 'hunter', at his blue, misty eyes...He raised up again his gun, wanting to end his pain. To not look at this eyes again. _

_'It shouldn't end like that.' He said quietly, couldn't stand his full of accusatory and pain look. 'You know it. It shouldn't...' When another figure of his hunter appeared, he didn't hesitate even for moment. He needed to end it. He pulled the trigger again. _

_The red puddle of blood washing the golden hair of his hunter, the blue, hollow eyes stared at him in deadly silence. He shivered as the animal cry escaped from another hunter chest, freezing him to the bone. In this moment he understood, he lost this battle. He again lifted his gun to give another shoot. There was only one quick bang and...ubiquitous silence...Only one thing running through his mind..._

_He locked himself on the cage for good..._


	2. Angel in devilish skin

**Okay, so there is a first chapter of this story, after a very short prologue. I hope you'll like it ;) **

Black Persian cat with slanting red eyes, meowed loudly with pretension when mobile phone started ringing in the middle of night. The bed creaked under pressure from the weight of the man who was lying on it, his hand blindly tried to find his mobile phone on the night cabinet.

He growled with frustration when his fingers again go down after thin plastic and met with empty pack of handkerchiefs and his cat meowed louder, positioning himself above his head.

'Shut up, Chubby!' He barked at his cat and popped himself on the elbows, again trying to localized his phone. He just reached out his hand toward it, when it stopped ringing. He breathed with relief and happy turned back to his sleep, didn't bother anymore about his phone and cat still sitting above his head.

He cried surprised when somebody began insistently banging to the front door of his flat, and cat stick his claw on his left cheek. Before he had a chance to spanked him for this, Chubby disappeared somewhere on the floor and banging repeated again.

'I know you're there, Dean!' Bridget Thomson's voice came from the front door, making the man growl.

'I have a day off, Bridget! Get out!' He shouted back, wanting her to disappear in a minute.

'There's no way I'll do it, Craig! Alan called us. We have a new case!' Sometimes he hated this woman so much! With another growl he kicked out the quilt on the floor and sleepily went toward front door. He unlocked it and send his black-haired partner unappreciated glance.

'They can't send there, Darren or George?' He asked irate and leaned his head against the wall. Only yesterday they had closed their last case which has taken them almost half year, and today they get another one? Usually they had more time to breath and enjoy their victory about last success, than now.

'Alan said they're needing us.' Bridget replied and until now Craig noticed how unhappy about this fact she was too. 'It's something bigger.'

'Not for me. I need to rest, Bridget.' Craig said tiredly and ran hands over his face. 'Tell Alan to give this case somebody else.' He added and wanted to close the door, when he noticed Bridget's fingers on the door jamb.

'I'm afraid it's not possible now.'

'Why not?!' He asked annoyed, didn't understand why she was making problems with that?! She was not less tired than him.

'Your new partner take the case. He's already on the place with Darren.' _Fucking new sergeant! What the hell he was thinking? I'm a fucking inspector and taking cases, not him. _He knew from the start he won't like this guy.

_'_Wait for me in the car, I'll be ready for five minutes.' He said angrily. Bridget smiled triumphantly and shook her head.

'I know how to change your mind.' She said and walked toward exit when Craig closed the door with a slam in front of her face.

* * *

Yellow tape gleamed in the light of street lamps, few police officers were working solicitously in the terrain, questioning the nearest residents, and investigation the crime scene. Inspector Craig Dean along with detective sergeant Bridget Thomson left the car and looked around grey, highs blocks which hiding between their long arms, dead body.

'So where is this new sergeant?' Craig asked her without emotions, his eyes carefully scanning the nearest group of policemen crowding around yellow tape and arguing fiercely about something.

'He's over there!' Bridged pointed at tall young man, with a distinctive beauty. 'Sergeant John Paul McQueen. Your new partner.' Craig's eyes stopped on the young fellow, with curiosity observing him.

It was a big surprise for him. He was expecting some old grumping grandpa who is a year by the retirement, and at the last moment trying to prove that he's not useless as everybody thought, but instead of him he got a very young sergeant (he was even younger than him!) with fairy, almost golden in the sun, hair and the most bluest eyes he has ever seen. He reminded him one of this beautiful angels whose he has seen in his nephew's book, when he again has to look after him when Steph has gone for another romantic dinner with her husband. _Angel. _

'He has name like a Pope.' Craig noticed and looked briefly at Bridget, didn't share with her his discover. 'You checked him precisely? I don't need a sanctimonious boy after school police in homicide.' He said coldly, again looking at sergeant's stone face glossing in the light of the nearest lamp, more highlighting his unusual beauty.

'I see, his appearance mislead not only me.' She said with a smug smile. 'I heard he has a devil under the skin.' She continued. 'He's the best sergeant this decay, Craig. So don't treat him like a young boy.'

'I don't care even if he's the best sergeant in the whole fucking world! He has to show me that he's suitable to this job, otherwise I'll kick him out in the blink of an eye, and nobody will stop me. Since I don't see results of his work, he's nobody for me.' Bridget shook her head and with a seedy sigh, she walked toward the policemen along with an inspector.

'Don't be so harsh for him, Craig. He's a new one here, and it's the first time when he gets so serious job.'

'I've already told you what I think about him.' Craig said coldly and removed from the pocket of his black jeans his ID card, which he showed young constable to may be able to enter the crime scene. 'For me he needs to work up for his reputation.'

'You're just terrified he'll may replace you if he really turns to be the best sergeant in this decay.' She was teasing him, with amused noticing how his jaw tensed.

'I'm not afraid of him. I'm too good to be kick off because of some snivel.' He said quietly with a self-confident tone.

'Like always arrogant bastard.' Bridget sighed heavy and followed Craig, before she lost a sight of him. She nodded slightly her head when she caught sergeant McQueen's look.

'So what we have here?' Craig asked in a tone of professional, completely ignoring his new partner, like it always he has in the customary.

'Luis Brain. Forty-five year old man, the owner of jewellery store in front of which we're standing.' The red haired constable with many freckles said, immediately straightened up, before Craig has a chance to call him to order.

'Do we know the cause of death?

'Struck on the head with a blunt instrument.' Sergeant McQueen replied, trying to caught his attention but older man was relentless. 'We'll know more when somebody finally take the body to the mortuary.' He added with a slight hint of irate.

'The body is still here?' Craig repeated angrily, his eyes wandering for all policemen faces. 'Why the fuck nobody take the body to the mortuary?!'

'Inspector Bagwell doesn't come yet.' Sergeant explained. 'And since I know we don't have any free cars now.'

'Like always it's a fucking mess here!' He shouted and ran hand over his face. 'Moris!'

'It's Moore, Sir.' The red haired constable corrected him quietly, didn't dare to look at him.

'Whatever.' Craig snapped, never paid too much attention to the names of his subordinates. It was so useless! 'Phone to Superintendent Cole and tell him to send to us somebody who will may take a body to the mortuary.' He ordered and delegated him from the crime scene.

'Do we have some traces or witnesses, Sarge?' This time it was Bridget who asked.

'No traces. It's clean. Boys still interrogating witnesses, so I don't know yet if somebody has seen the murder or not. We only know that somebody attacked and killed Luis Brain when he was closing his shop about an 10 p.m.' Craig's eyes wandered toward white lines writhing on the sidewalk at the entrance to the store. 'His wife found him about an 3 a.m. when worried that he didn't come back to home yet, she go down to check what's happened with him.'

'So they're living in the same block?' Bridget made sure and started writing something to her small notebook.

'Above the store, exactly.' John Paul confirmed and with growing interest observing his new partner who didn't look at him even once, busy with watching the storefront. Like he wasn't existing.

'Something has been stolen?' Craig asked when Bridget joined him and carefully walked through the threshold straight to the shop, where solicitously working lab technicians.

'Only one necklace and hundred pounds which our victim had with himself.' John Paul replied as he checked his notes. 'It's strange that murder didn't take nothing more with yourself seeing that store was completely open.'

'Did our victim defend himself?'

'No, I didn't notice any traces of the fight. So it looks like the murder has to attacked him unaware...I don't think it was a robber.' He continued after a small pause, as he considered something. 'He left the shop almost untouched.'

'And who said it was?' Craig snapped to him, giving him unappreciated glance, which telling "you didn't think I was sure it was theft, right?".

'Sergeant Davidson thinks it's a robbery. He even has a suspect, if I good hear.'

'He even can't distinguished his one leg from the other.' Craig snapped again and rolled his eyes. 'The Chef Inspector could do me a favour and kick out this old jackass from the homicide long time ago. He only making a mess with his sick theories.'

'So we have some theory?' Craig looked briefly at man as he noticed a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'For now we're searching for evidences. Theories come later.' He replied coldly and moved toward the entrance.

'By the way,' Craig reluctantly stopped on the track. 'I'm John Paul, your new partner if you don't know it.' Again the same tone of voice, in the same ironic way.

'I know it.' He replied irate.

'I wouldn't say that.' Craig immediately turned around to face his new partner, and for the first time he regretting he was so low than him.

'Do you have some problems, lad?'

'I'm only three years younger than you, so don't call me a lad.' John Paul said quietly, accenting sharply at the word 'lad'. 'And I don't have any problems. I just wanted to know better a partner with whom I'll be working from today.'

'You saw me, you don't have to know nothing more about me.' Craig said sharply and turned on his heel, giving him a sign that he finished his conversation with him.

'I even don't know your name!' John Paul called after him.

'Why it's so important for you to know it? It's enough to call me 'Sir'.' Craig said arrogantly and looked briefly at the man above his arm.

'Cause I want to know the name of the man who I want to kick on the ass for his arrogance, and take his place.' He replied with a smugly smile, didn't bother about consequences which he may incurred because of his reprehensible behaviour toward inspector, who was in a superior rank than him.

'Dean. Craig Dean.' He replied and secretly smiled seeing that he was wrong about his new partner. He had enough guts to rebelled against his boss and partner in one person in the first day of his work, and Craig appreciated that kind of men. Like Bridget said he has a devil under the skin and Craig decided to check how deep he's sitting in his new partner's body until he released himself from the prison and show everybody on the police station his true nature.

_The Fallen Angel. _It was the first, probably the most correct about him, thought which crossed through his mind as he for the last time looked at the sergeant's face fading in the shadow of the nearest building. He was curious what it's hiding behind this crystal blue eyes, glowing in the darkness as neon's from the restaurant, which every nights marking his bedroom with a long arms of blue veins, pulsating in the hollow rhythm of the music coming from his neighbour's flat. Sergeant's eyes were almost the same, flashing rhythmically in the rhythm to the unknowing for Craig music.

* * *

Like sergeant McQueen said, there weren't any traces in and outside of the store, if you didn't count empty place in a glass-case after one of the necklaces which has been stolen. Lab technicians left the place before the hand of a clock in Craig's wristwatch stopped on the seven, didn't have nothing to do anymore. The inspector for the last time checked the place and walked outside only to met on his track his stepbrother, detective sergeant Darren Osbourne with two very young constables.

'My God, they're taking kids to the police now?' Craig said sarcastically for the welcome.

'Nobody saw or heard something.' Darren said without emotions about the results of his work, get used to Craig's humours and his odd types of greeting. 'Summarizing, we have nothing.'

'The store is in the middle of full of blocs settlement and nobody noticed what happened?'

'It looks like they're going to bed very early.' Darren said sarcastically and hid his hands in the pockets of his long, grey coat. 'Our victim was very popular here and didn't have any enemies. It was a gold man like said one of his neighbour.'

'Yea, and somebody smashed this gold man's head without remorse.' Craig sighed heavy. 'It'll be easier if he had some enemies.'

'We can't have everything.' Darren mumbled with a slight smile.

'Do we know at least how was looking the missing necklace? Maybe it's a key to solve a case.' He asked with a hope, already hating this day.

'Victim's wife doesn't remember the necklace. She only knows that her husband got it two days ago from some man. And no, she doesn't know him.' Inspector sighed irate.

'There's a chance that somebody saw this necklace?'

'Not too much. I guess it'll be easier if we get a list of his clients.'

'He had a list of clients? Why I didn't know about it?!' Darren rolled his eyes when Craig another fall into one of his 'angry' phases.

'Cause the list is missing too.' Darren replied calmly, trying to not irate his stepbrother more. 'Maybe the murder took it with himself.'

'For what? He didn't has a toilet paper and decided to used the list?' Darren smiled slightly, get used to his specific sense of humour too.

'Maybe he was in the list? They heard Bridget's voice and moment later she appeared with a nonchalant smile as she noticed Darren. 'Darren...'

'Bridget.' They exchanged shyly smiles, making Craig growl. They were in the work, not on the social meeting!

'Why he would wrote himself on the list?'

'Like for one of the best and the youngest inspectors in our commissariat you're very dump, Craig.' Darren summarized him with a smirk. 'If I was planning to kill somebody I would look around the place and get more information about the shop.'

'But I wouldn't take a list with myself.' Craig said. 'I would destroy it or leave somewhere where the police won't be looking.'

'You mean safe?' Bridget asked and lifted her eyebrow. 'We've already checked it. Safe was empty.'

'Check once again.'

'You think our murder is fucking Houdini?' Darren snorted. 'Nothing will appear in the safe when we look to in once again.'

'Just check for sure. Maybe you missed something.' Craig repeated, didn't bother about Darren's reasoning.

'I'm going back to commissariat. It's become ridiculous.' Darren shook his head and nodded at his two constables to follow him to his car.

'He has a right, Craig. It's ridiculous.' Bridget said, offended that Craig dared to think she's unprofessional and missed essential trace. 'Boys will give us a sign if they find something new.'

'No. I need to stay here and check all place once again. We had to miss something. Murders aren't that much clever and clean. ' Bridget didn't comment this only followed Craig, knowing that her arguments will meet with very hard wall, and she reach nothing.

* * *

Craig Dean frowned his eyebrows as he saw in the store, kneeling on the floor John Paul who with plastic gloves searching the floor under the glass-cases.

'I didn't know you're a lab technician.' Craig said sarcastically, couldn't stop himself from the small malice.

'Maybe cause I'm not?' John Paul replied drily for a provocation and looked up to see his partner face. 'I just checking something.'

'So if you checked can't you stand up and give a space for people who knows their job?' John Paul frowned his eyebrows, feeling like anger boiling in his body.

'You think I'm unprofessional?' He stood up and faced up for the second time this day his partner.

'He doesn't think that. He just...'Bridget tried to calm the situation.

'Yes, I think that.' Craig confirmed it firmly and Bridget felt a really big urgent to hit him on the head. 'I don't care if you were a shining star in the previous commissariat, here it means nothing.'

'If you give me a chance I would show you how good I am and that I know my job perfectly.' John Paul argued, didn't believe with how arrogant bastard he had to work.

'Fine. So did you find something interesting?' He asked him with a smug smile and crossed arms against chest.

'Do you feel a smoke, too?'

'That's yours 'I'm checking something' ?' Craig asked him sarcastically, losing the remains of his patience. John Paul sent him cold look, already having enough this bastard.

'When I first came to the store I felt smoke, too.' Bridget confirmed and gave Craig warning look. 'Something burned down?' She asked with an interest.

'I thought about the same, that's why I'm trying to localize from where this smoke is coming.' John Paul explained and shot evil glare to Craig.

'What about the bin?' Craig suggested and nodded toward white plastic bin, standing on the corner of the room, few steps from them.

'Surely lab technicians checked it.' Bridget said firmly without hesitation.

'But maybe they missed something, cause they didn't know for what they were searching?' John Paul agreed with his suggestion and quickly raised up the bin and looked to it.

'Yep, the smoke was from here. There's many burned down papers, but nothing interesting.' John Paul said and with Bridget carefully removed the papers from the bin.

'We're searching for the list of clients.' Craig said and wore his plastic gloves, before he joined them.

'Something like that?' John Paul asked and showed them a sheet of burned down paper with few names and hours on it. 'Strange guy. He even writing the hours in which client bought something.' Ha handed the paper Craig.

'That's good for us...We have here two name's about nine o'clock. It means that we have two suspects.'

'If our suspect wasn't earlier, like a day before.' John Paul said, but Craig ignored him completely.

'Come on, Bridget. We need to go to the station.' Craig said as he hid the proof under his leather jacket. 'And check our suspects.'

'Oy, wait for me!' John Paul called after them. 'I don't have a car and detective Osbourne disappeared somewhere.' He added irate.

'So?' Craig lifted his eyebrow and snorted. 'The bus station is not far away. You know how to buy a ticket, or maybe I need to give you instructions about this too?' John Paul clenched his teeth, wanting to erased this cheeky grin from his bloody face.

'We have a free seats at the back.' Bridget informed Craig with a dead glare, didn't like the way how he threatened his new partner.

'It's my car and I deciding with whom I'll be riding.' The inspector said drily to her. 'If you don't want to join him, better move your legs.' It worked immediately.

'See you on the station, John Paul.' Bridget smiled softly to him and left the building with Craig with a thought that she'll talk about his behaviour with Craig later.

'You'll be regretting a day when you met me. I swear to you.' John Paul said quietly with a sly smile, knowing that he's able to weary his life more than he ever thought it would be possible, and be a bigger pain on the ass than the inspector. He'll show him a lesson soon which he never forgive. He'll make a sure that he insert into inspector Dean's memory forever.


	3. The predators

John Paul arrived in the conference room as the last, swearing in mind at his new partner and bloody bus drivers whose never can be punctual. He quickly removed his coat and threw it on the hanger, before he took a seat next to Bridget and smiled nervously, feeling at himself Superintendent's careful look, and hearing around his colleagues whispers. Under the pressure of his superior look he was feeling like a schoolboy, who in the last minute trying to invent a good excuse.

'I'm sorry for being late, but the bus didn't come on time, Sir.' He finally explained himself to the broad-shouldered man in his late fifties; superintendent, Martin Cole.

'It's okay, sergeant. We just started.' He said with a slight smile and turned toward Craig who was with a smug smile observing young sergeant. Yes, he definitely had a good fun. 'Can I talk with you Craig after the meeting? I think we have a few things to discuss.' Craig's smile immediately dropped down, as he felt the coming troubles. 'Good, I'm pleasant you have time, Craig.' He added, didn't wait for his response. The other officers giggled slightly, until they didn't get murderous looks from their colleague. 'So what we have? Bridget?'

'Not too much, Sir.' She replied and showed him a piece of card which they found in the bin. 'The murder was very careful and didn't leave any traces, beyond this half-burned list of clients. We have on it two names. Maybe one of them will be our murder.'

'Yes, I see.' The superintendent said quietly and looked closely at their proof. 'Did you check the names on the list?'

'Not yet, Sir.' It was Craig who spoke up this time. 'But we're working on it.' He assured him quickly as he noticed his dissatisfied look.

'I understand you'll do it today, right? Deputy Chief Constable pressed on me, he wants to know the results of our work.'

'But we just get a case, Sir.' Craig said irate. 'About three hours ago. And we even don't have the results of autopsy.'

'So go back to work.' The superintendent said sharply. 'Today I want to know a name of our suspect.'

'I don't know if it's possible, Sir...' Bridget chimed out quietly, but she quickly changed her mind as she noticed his harsh look. 'We find him before the lunch, Sir.' She assured him and looked knowingly at Craig.

'Good. Someone's have a question?' He looked around the face of all DCC.

'I have.' Craig said, but Chief ignored him completely, wandering his eyes toward other officers.

'No? Good. Davidson, do you have something interesting for us?'

Bridget moved closer with the chair toward Craig, as the young fellow was submitting his report about another case. She was going to ask Craig how they're going to find a murder in one day, when her mobile phone shook in her pocket. She secretly looked on the screen and leaned toward inspector.

'Johnson is calling us.' She whispered to him, when superintendent didn't look at them, paying his all attention to the young DCC, who was trying to get from him the arrest warrant. Bridget felt a pressure of John Paul's body at her back as he leaned toward them with curious, like he already knew they were talking about their case.

'Who?' Craig whispered back, frowning his eyebrows as he tried to connect the name with a right person.

'Pathologist.' Bridget replied drily, getting irate.

'What's happened with previous?' He asked surprised.

'He's still working here?' She asked sarcastically, shaking her head. 'Johnson is the same pathologist, who is working with us from five years. Finally you could remember his name.'

'Whatever.' Craig snapped, didn't feel embarrassment even a little. He really didn't care what his new partner would think about him. He had more important things on the head than remembering all names of his co-workers in the police station. Besides people still coming and leaving, so what's the point to knowing their names?

He immediately stood up, catching the same superintendent's attention, who stopped listening young DCC and gave Craig questioningly look.

'The pathologist called us, Sir.' He quickly explained and nodded toward Bridget and John Paul. 'He has something important for us, so I'm afraid we can't stay here anymore.' He hardly stopped himself from the cheeky smile as he thought that he just avoided his conversation with superintendent.

'In that case, of course you can go.' The man said. 'But I want to see you, Craig, in my office later.' He recalled him, ruining the same Craig's cheery humour for good.

'Course, Sir. I'll come later.' He assured him with a forced smile and walked toward the door with Bridget and John Paul, who was smiling happily, pleased with Craig's misfortunes. He wanted to tear him into small pieces, but he didn't do this, cause he knew that superintendent won't be happy about this. Especially if he again has to find another partner for him, who will be already the fifth, only in this month.

'By the way.' He called after them once again, and Craig gnashed his teeth as he had a feeling that his words will be directed toward him. 'About your progresses notifying Chief Inspector. For now he's your superior. It'll be good for everybody if we solve it within two days.'

'Alright, Sir.' He replied and quickly walked out from the room, before superintendent could fell into another idea. Didn't wait for his partners, he went down the corridor, toward elevators.

'Is he always like that?' John Paul asked Bridget as he tried to catch Craig, who was surprisingly very fast like for such skinny man like he was.

'You'll get use to him.' She only said with a gently smile. 'He's not that bad as you think.'

'I wouldn't say that.' He mumbled quietly and slipped his foot to the elevator, before the door closed completely.

'What the hell are you doing?!' Craig yelled at him and pushed the button to open it, before the door crushed John Paul's foot for good. 'Are you mad!?'

'We're a team.' John Paul hissed with pain, and limping came in to the elevator, along with worried Bridget. 'You should wait for us.'

'That's why you tried to crash you foot with an elevator's door?' He asked him sarcastically. 'You're really nut.' He gave him odd look and pushed the button with a number -1. John Paul didn't answer, only turned on the heel showing Craig his back, already having him enough as for one day.

'I wonder if Johnson found essential trace.' Bridget broke the silence, her eyes wandering from one man to another.

'I wouldn't count for this.' Craig said. 'Surely he just set up the time of death.'

'He wouldn't call us, if he doesn't has something important.' She argued and left the elevator as the first, with indulgence observing her two colleagues whose were trying to do everything to not touch each other. Unfortunately it turned to be a very hard for them, seeing that both tried to left the elevator in the same time, measuring themselves with unfavourable looks. She sighed heavily when Craig, the alpha male- as everybody in the commissariat calling him- was going to left it as the first, but John Paul effective blocked his way.

'Can you just move on to the right?' Craig snapped to him, didn't hide his irate.

'I'm just trying to leave the elevator.' John Paul replied with an innocent smile, pissing him more.

'I'm trying to do the same, if you didn't notice.'

'Oh, I notice. But I'm closer to the door than you, so why don't you wait for your turn?' His crystal blue eyes staring at him with amused. Craig hated this eyes. He hated him at all.

'I'm inspector, lad, and you're just a sergeant who gets his job because 'grandpa' Valentine begged for this superintendent.' It was harsh and unfair. John Paul clenched his fists, wanted to show him what he thinks about him in more graphic way, but Bridget stopped him.

'Craig, John Paul, Johnson is waiting for us.' She reminded them drily, taking a step back as Craig finally left the corridor and almost crushed with her body, so much he was hurrying up toward the mortuary. She looked briefly at sergeant and for moment instead of seeing young man, she saw a golden haired boy with sad blue eyes, slowly losing his strength. He remembering now her small son. Her maternal instinct took up, and before her brain could notice her move, her hand was already on his back and gently caressing him.

She felt a bit embarrassment, especially when young sergeant turned toward her, his blue eyes stared at her with shock and surprised. She quickly took her hand back and sent him apologetic smile.

'Don't worry about Craig. I know he's a twat and it's hard to stand him up, but for few years after hard school with him, nobody will break you up, John Paul. I know people who were working with him for a long time, and believe me they went well on it. Trust me.'

'And I know more people who ran away after two weeks with him.' John Paul replied at this, knowing what people are saying about Craig Dean behind his back.

'You're hard, John Paul. You won't give up so quickly, because some asshole is trying to wearily your life. I heard some things about you.' She said with a slightly smile. 'You won't run away like others. You'll fight to the end.'

'How can you be so sure about it?'

'This is written in your eyes...Eyes never lie.' She replied with a secretly smile and headed toward mortuary. _Written in your eyes. _John Paul smiled to himself, not sure what think about it. He wasn't so much strong to fight with Craig for God only knows how long, and didn't give up when he only get a chance to change the place...But if he thought about it as a challenge? It may work then...

When he pushed the door, the light reflected from the white, spotlessly clean tiles from the floor and walls, blinded him for a long moment, until he didn't hear Craig's sharply voice, which immediately improved his vision.

'You're going to stand there for the all time? If you love doors so much I can tell superintendent to place your desk between the door of my office.' It acted on him like a sheet for bull. His blood boiled in his veins as Craig again spoke up to him with this annoyed, ironically tone. 'I wouldn't have nothing against.'

'Sorry that I'm interrupting so fascinating conversation between you two, but I have a lot of work and want to finish it before the midnight.' The pathologist- low, bald man about his fifties with unhappy mine and Scottish accent- said annoyed and pointed at another two bodies covered with a white sheet, lying peacefully on the next corner of the room.

'I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind to wait few minutes longer for their round. They don't look like the time is chasing them.' Craig said sarcastically and starting watching pathologist's instruments lying on the metallic table.

'It will chasing them if I don't do a section soon and find him a place in the refrigerated room. I wonder what Deputy Chief Constable would say if the corpses won't be useful anymore as they finally rot, because of some idiot who has time for everything.' He crossed arms against his chest and send him a half-smile, which didn't bode anything good.

'Like if you couldn't take them to the refrigerated room earlier.' Craig snapped, for moment felt a little panic. He knew that pathologist wouldn't mind to tell about everything Deputy Chief Constable and get rid of him from the commissariat how quickly it was possible. They've never liked each other too much. 'Now I know why I always like you so much. The same sense of humour I see.' John Paul bit his low lip, to not burst of laugh.

'I'm not doubt we have.' The pathologist replied unfriendly and gave him a sign to not touch his instruments again. Craig reluctantly requested him and stayed next to his partners, his eyes fixed at the dead body.

'So why did you call us? Did you find something interesting?'

'Only a black hair on his arm, which probably left our murder.' He replied dispassionately and pulled down the sheet, revealed Luis Brain's body. 'I sent it to the laboratory.'

'Do we get a results today?'

'If they don't have nothing more to do, then yes.'

'Do you find something else?' Bridget asked him as she leaned above the body and look closely at his head.

'Killed with a blunt instrument.'

'Can you tell me what could be the weapon?' John Paul asked him quickly.

'Probably it was a baseball's bat.' The pathologist replied and scratched his bald head. 'Or something like that.'

'Baseball bat?' Craig replied surprised. 'Jesus, who normally is walking with a baseball bat? Did we check the nearest school?' He barked at Bridget.

'I don't think kids will do something horrible like that.' She argued, giving him unappreciated glance. 'Maybe we should talk with neighbours again. They had to see or hear something.'

'We won't force them to tell the truth.' John Paul chimed out. 'I chatting with constables whose working in that district. More than half of that district have files in our commissariat for robbery, theft or beating. So I'm sure they won't talk with us.'

'Maybe then we should check all neighbours alibi.'

'It'll take ages, Bridget.' Craig sighed heavy. 'Our murder is not stupid. He left place clean and almost untouched. I doubt it could be somebody from the neighbours. If they have been so clever, they won't have so many files here.'

'He was killed about nine p.m. Maybe a little earlier.' The pathologist said irate, trying everything to get rid of from his kingdom annoying DCC's.

'Are you sure?' John Paul asked surprised. 'We thought he was killed about ten, when he was closing his shop.'

'You have to made a mistake.' Craig said surely, didn't take his revelation.

'I didn't!' The pathologist shouted angrily, losing his patience. 'He died between 8.30-9.00 p.m.' He said firmly. 'Others pathologists will confirm my words. I DIDN'T make mistake.'

'If he was killed earlier, somebody had to see something.' Bridget noticed, her eyes wandering from one man to another. 'We need to talk with neighbours again. I'm sure Darren didn't ask them if they saw something strange earlier.'

'We need to call him.' Craig said quietly and ran hands over his face. 'We made a mistake...But why?'

'The shop was half closed, that's why Darren thought that Luis Brain was killed after ten p.m.' Bridget said. 'Do you find something more, Danny?'

'No. Can you go now and let me concentrate at my work?' He asked irate, showing them the door. Craig shoot him a dead glare, before he again spoke up.

'Give me a sign when the results come from the laboratory.' He said drily to him, before he headed toward the door and left the mortuary without more words.

'Thanks Danny.' Bridget smiled warmly to him and gently patted John Paul on the back, giving him a sign to follow here. 'See you later.'

'If you come back without Mr. Clever.' The pathologist said drily and again covered the body with a sheet. 'There is no place for two pathologist.' For the last time Bridget smiled apologetically to him and quickly ran out to catch Craig before he may disappear somewhere.

'Craig!' She shouted after inspector, who reluctantly stopped on the track, holding in his hand mobile phone.

'Now I know why I don't like Scotland.' He said drily and looked with hate at the door leading to the mortuary.

'Craig...' She tried to get a word, but man didn't get her a chance to reach it.

'I'm phoning to Darren now.' He announced as he dialled the number. 'You and...' His eyes looked above the phone at John Paul.

'John Paul.' The younger man recalled him drily, rolling his eyes.

'Yea...' Craig mumbled reluctantly. 'You two go back to the crime scene and questioning all neighbours again. This time ask about everything.' He ordered.

'You're not going with us?' Bridget asked him a little annoyed.

'I'm going, but with Darren...You don't have any reasons to complain about, Bridget. You have with yourself...' His eyes again met with sergeant's ones, this time taking his breath away. McQueen's eyes turned into two ice crystals, shining in the darkness with incredible glow. He has never before seen such beautiful eyes...He was again doing the same to him. Hypnotizing him, taking his all strength, leaving him with nothing. Craig hated this feeling. He hated him for doing this to him.

'Craig?' Bridged asked him gently as he still was staring into John Paul's eyes like charmed. The younger man looked down at his shoes, feeling naked under the influence of his look. He has never been a shy person, but with this man...he felt so uneasy and strange. There was something in his chocolate eyes, something intoxicating which didn't let John Paul think properly.

Craig shook his head and moved his eyes at Bridget, staring at her with opened mouth, feeling like the last idiot. She gave him odd look, wondering what just happened.

'What?' He finally said to her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. John Paul lifted his head slightly, with a curious watching completely lost Craig Dean, who had a serious problem with finding the right words. It had to be an unusual phenomena, seeing that Bridget reaction was the same as his. He smiled slightly to himself.

'You feel fine, Craig?' She asked with concern, her face softened.

'Yea, I am.' He confirmed firmly, nodding his head. 'I just phone to Darren as at the same time you and...my _partner_ questioning the neighbours. I'll join you soon.' He accented with distaste at word _partner_, quickly recovering his self-assurance. 'Do you have some questions?'

'No.' John Paul replied coldly, didn't like the tone which he has used as he was talking about him. It's really so hard for him to remember his name?!

'So go on. We don't have time, if you forget.' Craig said drily, showing his partners that _old_ Craig Dean came back.

'See you later then.' She said above her arm and headed toward elevators along with John Paul, whose for the all way was looking above his arm at Craig pacing around the corridor, fiercely sharing his revelations with Darren. _From this distance he even looks nice...and more handsome. _He chided himself in thoughts for the last part, recalling the one of the most important rules which Calvin taught him before he has joined the Force: _NEVER sleep with your partner or superior. You don't have any idea how it may complicate your life. _He knew it was very valuable advice and should keep it... but when he looks around, after this all men in commissariat, it was hard to stop himself from break it. _He didn't mention, they have such handsome and interesting staff here. He should info...warn me. _

'Do you want to tell me something?' Bridget asked him with a sly smile as the door of elevator closed.

'No. Just thinking about something.' He replied and leaned against the wall.

'Good. Craig appreciates people who can think.'

'Yea, good for me.' He agreed quietly, wondering if Bridget trying to tell him something more between the words.


	4. Red Roses

He lit another cigarette and leaned against the front door of his car, when his stepbrother finally left his flat and headed toward him in his inseparable leather, black jacket and sunglasses, although the sun hasn't appeared on the sky for the last week. He nodded to him for a welcome and waited as Darren joined him.

'You always have to wearing sunglasses?' Crag asked him with a sigh. 'I barely remember how your eyes looking.'

'You're in love with me that you want watching my eyes?' He mocked him and removed from the pocket his wallet.

'You're not fucking special agent or blind Darren. You look stupid.' He said irate, didn't enjoy his sense of humour.

'So you called me cause you wanted to share with me your opinion about my clothes or say something more? What is so urgent?'

'Luis Brain has been killed earlier.' Craig announced in deadpanned tone, with irate observing as Darren was searching for something in his wallet, didn't pay too much attention to him.

'It's not possible.' Darren said calmly and triumphantly removed a sheet of paper covered with a long trail of black letters completed with an elaborate flourishes. _Bridget._ Craig wondered, if she has given him some information relative to the case which he has got last week from superintendent as he has come to the conclusion that DCC Bradley wasn't suitable to solve it, or it was just a _love letter_, seeing how recently they both became very close and enjoying their presences very much. _In the end for two months Bridget will be a single mother with a piece of paper informing that her marriage formally ceased to exist...So actually it could work...if Darren doesn't has a fiancé. _Craig smiled smugly wondering how the situation will develop and with whom Darren Osborne finally settle down for good. _Lucky bastard. _

'Pathologist claimed something different. One of your bloody _puppies_ made a mistake, Darren.' He informed him sharply, signalising that he wanted to know the name of the constable who hasn't done his work precisely.

'I was talking with two witnesses who has seen Luis Brain in the store two hours before the closed. And I believe them. Besides I gave a report about this superintendent and he didn't has any objections.' He finally looked at his stepbrother, for once giving him his all attention.

'They're sure it was him? Maybe it was client.' He suggested.

'They saw a man in the store.' Darren shrugged.

'And?' Craig waited for Darren's conclusion which surely he had, knowing him.

'From the distance where they've been, I guess it was hard to say if it was Luis Brain...'

'Or someone else.' Craig finished gloomily and threw his cigarette on the ground. So he got a confirmation of his the worst fears. The screwed up their job at the very beginning.

'For example our murder.' Darren sighed heavily as he understood the situation. 'Damn. Why I didn't think about it?'

'Cool down, Darren. We just closed one case, so it's not hard to make a mistake. We fix it.' He said with no worries and nodded at his car. 'Come on, Bridget and this _new_ one are waiting for us.'

'You already forget his name or you just didn't pay too much attention to remember it?' The older man asked him amused as he get in to the car and patiently waiting for Craig, searching for his car keys. 'They should be in the lock.' He prompted, knowing his stepbrother's giddiness.

'He won't stay here even two weeks.' Craig said certainly and secretly removed the keys from the lock, before Darren could notice it and comment. He didn't like criticism about himself, especially if he has to hear it from somebody of his _omniscient _family. 'So I don't bother to remember his name as for moment someone else take his place and will have different name.'

'I don't think he gives up so quickly. He seems to be a very stubborn and strong guy.' Darren said with a small smile, didn't understand why Craig didn't like new sergeant so much. 'Even if he has a name Craig, I bet you won't remember it.' He added sarcastically, teasing him.

'Like it wasn't normal names in England anymore. What's wrong with name Tom? Or Peter?' He sulked, didn't react at Darren's flagrant provocation. 'I don't understand this new fashion to calling babies with ingenious name which you even can spell correctly. From where they taking them?!'

'Do you have any example?' Darren asked him with curios as they departed from his house.

'At least I have two.' He replied irate. 'I even don't have to look far. Just look at our family.' He snarled irate. 'Steph's daughter for example.' He clarified as he caught his unsure look.

'Her name isn't that bad, Craig. I heard more stranger.' He stated with a shrug as he thought about it a little longer.

'Mabel.' Craig said loudly, rolling his eyes. 'What the hell that means? When I first heard it I wasn't sure if it's a girl or boy's name. What kind of mother hurting her baby so much?' Darren shook his head, amused. 'What's wrong with name Marie, eh?'

'At least she didn't call her Myrtle.' Darren recalled him with a grin, remembering how Frankie has very emotionally reacted for the news how her lovely granddaughter will has a name. There was no chance that Steph defend Myrtle.

'Dear God.' Craig said quietly and looked at him gloomily. 'I'm afraid to ask Steph which name pick out for her second kid.'

'Maybe this time Max will decides.' Darren grinned. 'And what about this second example?'

'My ex partner.' He replied moodily, and Darren immediately understood that it was very irritable theme for him. 'This _last_ one for accuracy.' He added as Darren wanted to say a name of one of his partner.

'So you didn't think about...'

'No, I didn't.' He said sharply, giving him cold look. He wasn't ready to talk about _him _yet. 'He has such a stupid name, that I still can't remember it.'

'You mean Bartholomew?' Darren asked him, not sure if he said the name correct.

'I didn't know how to call him. What shortcut I could make of this name?!'

'But I bet you called him somehow.' Darren said, a little afraid of his reply, knowing how evil Craig can be as he wants it.

'Yea, Bard.' The older man lifted his eyebrow surprised, not quite understood the connection between Bard and name Bartholomew.

'I don't see any connection between this two words.' He admitted, his eyes focused at Craig's concentrated face.

'I don't see too, but I have to call him somehow, right? In the end he was writing some poems or something like that after work.' He shrugged, didn't pay attention to his ex partner. 'He's teaching English Literature in high school, since I know.'

'Interesting change of workplace.' He said with a sly smile, wasn't amused even a little. He knew many people whose after hard school with Craig, leaving Force and working in places where the risk of loss the psychical and mental health were negligible.

'Do you have your ID card with yourself?' Craig asked him as he parked his car in the nearest alley.

'Yes, I always having it in my wallet. You don't have to check me so much, Craig. I'm not that giddy as you think.' He said with a grin, which quickly disappeared from his face as he noticed how Craig's face coagulated.

'Good, cause I forget mine.' He said coldly and luckily left the car before he noticed big grin on Darren's face and heard his giggling. 'Do you remember the address?'

'Yea. Boulevard Street 5, it's just around the corner. There's no way to miss it.' He replied and fastened his jacket as the icy gust of wind hit him mercilessly on the face, giving him chills along the spine.

'It's another hint to me?' He asked him coldly, his eyes flashing with anger.

'No.' Darren quickly replied, as he understood what pissed off Craig so much. 'I didn't say it to provoke you, you have my word.' Darren explained calmly. 'It has nothing to do with your giddiness or something like that...'

'Thanks allot.' Craig snapped sarcastically, having enough people who was making a laugh of him, because sometimes he has problems with concentration and memory. Like it does concern only his person! He clenched his fits in the pockets of his coat, and headed toward the nearest corner, didn't bother about something like pavement. In the end he was great Craig Dean who can walks where he wants, and it was drivers problem to do everything to not ride over him.

_Sacred cow._ Darren shook his head slightly and according to the rules he jumped on the pavement with a thought that it looks like that rules don't apply to everyone in this country, and always there will be a one boor- _the sacred cow_- who has rules for nothing. The problem was that Craig is a public person. He's an inspector whose job is to guarding law and order in the city, and should lead by example, no teaching how to effectively break rules and showing everybody attitude which telling; _I have everything in the ass._ Like it wasn't enough young criminalist walking around the town. _He's asocial. _He was laughing then of Craig's ex partner as he said it in deadpanned tone, but now...He knew it was sad true. And he couldn't do nothing more than felt sorry for him.

'I won't be surprise if one day some driver will do a garage with your ass!' He shouted behind him, as Craig's skinny body started disappearing around the corner.

'Whatever!' He smiled sadly as he heard Craig's snap, strengthened him in the faith that like always, Craig didn't care about nothing. _How sad person you're. _

* * *

'Did you find him?' The question hanged in the air, overwhelming with its weight Bridget, who couldn't tell depressed woman that they have found a man who has killed her husband. She wanted to say something to soothe her pain, to say that everything will be okay and this is not the end of the world...But she was afraid that if she speaks up to her, she only shows her how these words are false.

Bridget situation wasn't the same as Molly Brain and she knew that perfectly. Her husband was still alive, when Ms. Brain's was lying in the refrigerator room on the metallic table, waiting for the last trip which lead him no back to home, but on the cemetery, where he lay down between another bodies forgotten by time. She couldn't imagine the pain which Ms. Brain has to feeling now. How she would life with a thought that she never again see her husband, that she never again feel his skin under her fingers and hear his voice...

They both lost their husbands. But Bridget still had a chance to see him again, and has a very similar to him son, who is every day waiting for her in home, welcoming with wide smile and another stories what he was doing for all day...Molly Brain didn't has such a luck.

Regardless of how many years she has been a detective, and seeing family tragedies, she still wasn't prepare for this. She couldn't say the painful truth and pass by it without emotions, she couldn't be so formal and cold like Craig Dean. He was the master of delivering bad news, he should be here now instead of her. He was a truly professional, who doesn't involving emotionally to the cases, and was able to remain calm in the most stressful situations. That's why there wasn't even one person in the commissariat who could equal to him...At least not since _smart boy _left their department.

'We're working on it.' John Paul replied softly instead of her, giving the woman full of support look. 'We'll find him, Ms. Brain. I promise.'

But those were just words which they're repeating every time like mantra. It was learned by heart rewrites, didn't has too much in common with reality. Words in which she started doubted long time ago. _As long as you believe in them, they're not useless. Everything has a power if you believe in this. Even simple badge. _Bridget remembered it the most of all Craig's ex partner golden means. He was a very smart man and Bridget never doubt in it, even if the others still thinking about him as a stupid simpleton, who has known nothing about world. But he has known, even more than all bloody DCC's in the commissariat. That's why Craig Dean has chosen him from these all people and gave him a deep respect, in return receiving a loyal friend who has been able to lay down his life for him. She never forget the look on Craig's face as one day their _smart boy_ disappeared, leaving behind himself sorrow and emptiness. It was a day when Craig Dean stopped smiling for good.

'Can I look at the photographs?' Bridget asked her quietly for the first time since she has come through the threshold, her eyes focused at the old commode on which standing many pictures.

'Of course, but they're very old. The new one I have in wardrobe, in the bedroom.' She replied as she handed John Paul the cup of coffee.

'Don't you mind if I have a look at them too?'

'No, of course not. I'll bring them for moment.' She offered and left both detectives alone in the living room.

'You really think we catch him?' Bridget asked him with hollow voice as she approached the commode and took up one of the photographs from which smiling to her young Molly and Luis Brain. They were looking so happy...If they only knew what future was preparing for them...

'Yes.' John Paul said firmly, his eyes wandering after all photographs. 'Craig won't give up so quickly. From what I heard he didn't leave any case unsolved.'

'Then I need to worry you. He didn't solve his all cases.' She said quietly and looked at another picture which this time presenting a group of five, young men with electric guitars and sticks in hands, sitting somewhere on the beach. One of them, with long blonde hair and earring in the right ear, was surely Luis Brain.

'Oh, really?' John Paul asked intrigued and took a sip of his coffee.

'He still doesn't know why one of his partner left him without any word of explanation.' She said with a sad smile and walked back from the commode as she heard Ms. Brain steps.

'Again this mysterious Craig's ex partner?' John Paul said a little annoyed, didn't understand why nobody wants to talk about him. It was almost a taboo in the commissariat.

'Again.' She confirmed with a slight smile. 'And better don't ask about him Craig. It's still very irritable theme for him.'

'Like almost every themes.' John Paul snorted and settled down on the couch as he noticed a huge box in Ms. Brain's hands. It looked like they'll have a lot of work and young sergeant reluctantly preparing himself for this.

'It should be somewhere another box.' Ms. Brain said as she handed Bridget the box and looked around the room.

'I think it's enough.' John Paul said softly and gave her warm smile. 'I just have a one question...'

'Yes?'

'This men on the photograph,' he pointed at picture which earlier Bridget had had in hands, 'they're your husband friends? I'm sorry that I'm asking, but I think I know one of them from somewhere.' He explained quickly as his eyes stopped at black haired man with a cheeky grin on his vulpine face.

'Yes, they were my husband friends.' She confirmed with a small smile. 'Maybe you heard about rock band, Red Roses?'

'I'm afraid it's not my taste of music.' He replied with an apologize smile. 'Sorry.'

'My husband was playing with them for a short time.' She said and for moment she revived, her eyes shining with excitement.

'So he was a musician?' Bridget tried to keep the conversation going on. At least she could do this for her.

'Dear God, no!' She laughed. 'He wasn't that talented. If Billy wasn't searching for someone who would take a place of one of their guitarists who left them with nothing just before the most important concert in the history of their careers, they'll never give him such proposition. They were in the dot...Anyway he hasn't been there too long.' She added with a sad smile and took the photograph in hands.

'They found someone who was more talented than him?'

'No. The leader of their group has been shot after one of their concerts and there wasn't any reasons to keep the band without him. Red Roses without him, won't be the same.' Bridget nodded her head with understanding and looked sadly at the box.

'Can I get a coffee, Ms. Brain, before we start with these photographs?'

'Of course. With sugar and milk?'

'Yes, please.' She smiled and looked briefly at John Paul who smirked to her.

'The members of Red Roses don't have too much luck, don't they?'

'Sometimes such things happen. You're policeman, you should get use to this.' She shrugged and looked at the screen of her mobile phone. 'Where the hell is Craig?'

* * *

Darren barely felt his throat after two hours of questioning neighbours whose probably have seen Luis Brain alive as the last, but he still has to visit Ms. Brain and find missing Bridget and Craig's partner. He pushed the door and with a sigh stood on the staircase to wait for his stepbrother who just had few extra questions to Mr. Rice. Darren leaned against the wall and swearing in mind at Craig and his stubbornness, when something clicked on the floor above him and moment later he heard someone's low steps. He instinctively moved hand toward his gun hiding under his jacket and slightly leaned back to see a person who was just slowly walking down the stairs. He was almost feeling cold steel under his fingers as the person suddenly jumped down on the mezzanine and welcomed him with a sly smile.

'Finally you appear.' Darren removed his hand from the jacket and sighed as his eyes stopped on young sergeant. 'Where's Craig?'

'Why you didn't take with yourself constable? Someone should watching the flat, when you're inside.' Darren said sharply for the welcome noticing that his good humour flew away from him about two hours ago.

'So, when Craig is not here you're turning into him?' John Paul asked him sarcastically.

'Yea, when I looked at my pension last time, I decided to take a vacancy at Craig.' He replied no more sarcastically than younger man. 'Better for you if you won't share your jokes with Craig today. He forgot his ID card and is in a very bad mood.' He added and irate glanced at his wristwatch. _How much time may take few short questions?!_

'It's nothing new, I'm afraid.' John Paul noticed with a slanting smile. 'Is he going to join to us today?'

'I hope so.' He shrugged. 'He has a car.'

Suddenly the front door opened widely and Craig Dean came in with eternally dissatisfied expression on his face, his eyes focused at two DCC. Darren pulled himself back from the wall and moved on the right as inspector joined them.

'Why the hell everything is open up and I didn't notice even one constable?!' Craig asked focusing his stare at John Paul.

'And where is _good morning_?' John Paul asked bluntly, looking at him with challenge. If Darren thought that John Paul let Craig treat himself like a shit, he was wrong. Craig shot him a dead glare, didn't enjoy his sense of humour.

'I see you have a good fun, here. Maybe we should invite Chef Inspector too, hmm? I think he'll enjoy your jokes as you. Especially as he see what protection you give Ms. Brain.' John Paul's smile dropped down. 'If you want to warm place here for a little longer than two days, better think twice before you speak up to me once again.' He warned him and passed by Darren without looking at him.

'You think that where are you going?' John Paul snapped to him as he blocked his way to Ms. Brain flat.

'I thought I said clear what I thinking about your sense of humour.' He said through the teeth and leaned closer to him. 'You really wanna to piss me off, don't you?'

'He just doing his job, Craig.' Darren chimed out as he rated the situation and laid his hand on Craig's arm, pulling him back to himself. 'Like you wanted.'

'But I didn't want him to play clown.' He snapped and looked maliciously at younger sergeant.

'Your ID cards.' John Paul commended coldly with stretched out hand. Craig had a mine like he just notice antennae on his head.

'What?!' He cried shocked. _Bloody bastard! _

'I just doing my job.' He explained with a sly smile, pretending that he didn't notice how Darren shook his head. 'Your ID cards.'

'I'm your partner. I don't need to show you my ID card!' He yelled furiously, trying to passed by him, but John Paul didn't give him a chance for it. He was too strong for him.

'Oh, really? So if you finally admit we're partners, you can say my name. I know yours, so you have to know mine. Otherwise someone would think we don't know each other.' He said cleverly with a smug smile. Darren hardly refrain himself from the laugh as he noticed Craig's shocked face.

'Damn, you! I don't have ID card today!'

'You can afford only this?' John Paul asked him with cheeky smile and looked at Darren's ID card. 'You can go, detective.' He winked to him.

'I'll destroy you.' Craig said through the teeth and tightened his fists as John Paul replied to him with another smugly smile.

'I like you too, Mr. Craig Dean. I hope you would have a nice day.' He walked back toward the wall as Craig fist dangerously came close to his nose. 'Someone is very angry.' He mocked him.

'You know you're asking me for a hit...' John Paul laughed slightly, teasing him.

'And what can you do to me? Give me a spank?' His laughter died on his lips as Craig ran at him with full force and pinned to the cold wall. He saw black stains behind the eyes and felt dizziness as his head hit the wall. _Just fucking great! _He fizzled with pain as Craig's fingers painfully sticking into his arms. Between black stains he only noticed a pair of piercing chocolate eyes burning with anger and piece of his handsome face. He almost felt as the fire from Craig flowed to his body, touching his all nerves.

'Don't play with me, otherwise it end very bad for you.' He warned him, breathing hardly on John Paul's reddened face.

'How bad?' He asked him weakly, feeling as his all body burning in fever. _Please, not now..._

'What?' Craig gave him odd look and looked closer at his shining eyes and red face. 'Oy, what's wrong with ya?' John Paul shook his head in response. Craig leaned more toward him to say something, as he felt cold winter on the back and moment later somebody pushed his body roughly on John Paul. 'Oy!' He yelled shocked.

The aggressor- young boy about his sixteen with a skateboard under his arm- looked at him above the arm and murmured something which sounding like "sorry". But Craig didn't intend to let him go away. He quickly ran after him and caught him for the jacket, effectively pulled him down. The boy yelled annoyed as he jerked him from the arm.

'Oy, what you want from me?!'

'Your name.' Craig said sharply.

'Fuck off! Who the hell are you?'

'Inspector Dean, lad.' Craig introduced himself. 'And better watch your mouth. What's your name?'

'Lee Chapman.' He replied calmly, didn't want to piss him more. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'Do we have Lee Chapman on the list?' He looked briefly at John Paul who massaging his head and watching all scene with growing interest.

'Since I know, we don't have.'

'How's that come we don't have you on the list?' Craig directed his another question to the boy. 'Are you living here?'

'Yea, in the third floor.' He looked closer at them. 'You're these coppers who investigating Mr. Brain case, aren't you?'

'Yes, we are.' Craig confirmed reluctantly. 'I just wonder why we don't have you on the list of potential witnesses. You weren't in home yesterday?' He looked suspiciously at the boy.

'I was on the match with my all team. You can ask my coach if you don't believe me.'

'We believe you.' John Paul sighed as Craig finally released Lee's arm from his grip. 'Craig, let him go. We have a few things to do.'

'From the morning?' Craig asked Lee again, didn't listen his partner.

'No. The match started at six p.m., so I have to go out from the home about a half hour earlier.'

'So you have to saw Mr. Brain in the shop, then?'

'The exit is next to the shop, so it would be hard to not notice him.' John Paul and Craig exchanged the looks.

'Do you have time for a quick chat? I think I have a few questions to you.' John Paul lifted his eyebrow surprised by Craig's behaviour. _Crag being nice and doesn't giving everybody orders? That's something new..._

'If you have something to eat...' Craig removed his wallet with a slanting smile, trying to ignore John Paul's cheeky smirk as he passed by them and headed toward Mrs. Brain flat.


	5. The missing pieces

**Another chapter for you, guys :)**

'Better if you have something to say, cause I lost twenty pounds for you.' Craig said unhappy as he observing like his _twenty pounds _disappearing in boy's mouth along with extra ketchup.

'It's you who asked me for a small talk, not me.' The boy recalled him and stretched toward him a piece of his cake. 'It's delicious.'

'No thanks, I ate not long time ago.' Craig pushed Lee's hand back, with disgusted glancing at cake with pressed boy's teeth on it. He felt like his abdomen loudly rebelled at the thought that he would take something like that to the mouth. He never liked share his stuff with anyone.

'So what do you want from me? I can't help you if I don't know what's going on.' Lee asked him with mouth full of cake and, to Craig's dismay, French fries, disgusted the man more.

'You said, you have seen Mr. Brain yesterday. Do you remember what he was doing and what time was it?' He leaned more comfortably on the plastic red chair and fixed his eyes at his witness.

'It had to be about six p.m. I saw Mr. Brain outside the shop, talking on the phone with some man.' He replied and looked through the window. 'It was day like day. He waved to me and I just ran away, cause like always I was late.'

'Did you hear what he was saying?'

'I don't have the habit of eavesdropping someone's conversation.' He said a little annoyed, glancing unfavourably at Craig. 'I have a honour.'

'I'm not accusing you of eavesdropping, lad.' He sighed irate, wondering when kids became so sensitive. 'I just thought that you may heard something as you passed by him.'

'Maybe I don't have such good hearing as you think.'

'So how do you know he was talking with a man?' Craig noticed with a sly smile. 'Don't play with me, only tell everything what you know, otherwise you'll have problems, lad. Maybe you were the last person who saw Mr. Brain alive.' Lee moved nervously on his chair.

'Fine. I heard a little, but not too much.' He confessed reluctantly.

'Go on, lad.' He encouraged him, moving a bottle of cola toward him.

'He was talking about some client. He said something about recognizing him.' He frowned his eyebrows, trying to recalled this conversation.

'What he exactly said?' Craig leaned toward him.

'He said; _It has to be him, Josh. He was in my store today. _So I guessed he was talking about his client.'

'How he was behaving? Did he was angry, happy?'

'He was a little worried, I can say. And surprised. Maybe he didn't see this guy from a long time.' He shrugged with a slight smile as he took up the bottle.

'Did you notice something else?' He asked him with hope.

'No. Like I said it was day like day. Nothing interesting.'

'When you go away, Mr. Brain was still outside the shop?'

'Yes, he walked out to the nearest alley.'

'Which one?' Crag immediately asked interested.

'It's leading at the back of our block.'

'Can you draw it?' Craig asked as he quickly handed him his pen and handkerchief when he couldn't find a piece of paper. The boy shrugged his arms and start drawing. Craig carefully watching his moves with anticipation waiting for the picture. 'So the alley is on the left side of the store?'

'Yea, you have to see it. Mum said she saw constables checking this place, but it looks like they didn't find anything.'

'Is it a blind alley?'

'No, it's connecting with another settlement of blocks. There is green, old gate at the end, if you want to check if I'm saying the truth.' He replied, still offended at Craig.

'Can I see the end of the alley from the store?' He asked and wrote another black line starting from the store and ending on the another square, named: **settlement**.

'No, cause alley is turning on the left behind the block.' He replied surely. 'I'm using it as a shortcut or when I want to talk about something and won't be hear by anybody, so I'm pretty sure there's no chance to see you from the store.'

'So Mr. Brain could left the shop for moment, go at the back and unnoticed talking on the phone how long he wanted?' Lee nodded his head. 'The alley behind the store...it's an empty space?'

'No, there is standing many garbage containers and other stuffs. It's something like settlement's landfill.'

'You really help us Leo.' Craig patted him on the arm and hid the handkerchief under his coat.

'It's Lee.' The boy corrected him, but Craig didn't pay attention to him, preparing himself for leave.

'Yea, thanks. Here, buy yourself something.' He threw on the table few coins and turned to the exit.

'Maybe I'll get a coke or lollipop for this!' The boy yelled sarcastically after him, and smiled slightly as inspector left the snack bar didn't turn even once. 'Thanks.' He shrugged and hid money in the jeans before he finished his meal.

* * *

He didn't hide his surprise when Craig Dean asked him for a help. It was so unexpected and strange that for a long moment he couldn't say even a word, of course the same annoying him. But who normally will be able to speak after something like that?

Firstly he thought Craig wanted his help with questioning the neighbours or at least watching his car. No, he wouldn't be surprised if Craig asked him about it. But this time his new partner had something _bigger_ for him, seeing reluctance on his face. He felt it.

He didn't give him any questions, he just followed him in totally silent wondering where they have been. They again have been on the settlement of blocks, but as he looked around he understood it wasn't Boulward Street anymore. He frowned his eyebrows as Craig leaded him toward one of the narrow alleys, starting with a green, metallic gate.

'I'm sure there should be another way to get in.' John Paul spoke up when Craig became fighting with a gate which didn't want to move even a little.

'No, there isn't.' Craig snapped, breathing hardly. 'We need to open it.'

'Something is on the lock, Craig.' John Paul noticed as he looked closer at the gate. 'Maybe is locked?' He suggested as Craig again pulled toward himself the gate, without majority results.

'Everybody using this bloody gate every day.' Craig said irate. 'We need to open it. It can't be closed.'

'But you see, we can't Craig.' John Paul said calmly. The older man sent him unappreciated glance and angrily removed from himself coat, which he threw on the ground, before he again start his fight with a gate. John Paul leaned against the wall and couldn't help but wander his eyes over his partner's body. Only in black trousers and white shirt revealing his tanned stomach and a piece of his chest, he looked sexy as never before. He couldn't help but wonder how it may feel his warm, slippery with sweat skin under the fingers, to see his burning with anger eyes once again so close that he may wonder if they don't burn him down.

'Break it.' John Paul looked at him questioningly, didn't understand his commend. 'The gate!' Craig snapped as he caught his stare. 'Break the gate!'

'What? Are you mad?' John Paul asked him, his eyes wandering from Craig to the gate. 'Someone will think that we're trying to break up and call the police.'

'We're from police.' Craig informed him drily. 'Break the gate, otherwise you can take your toys and go back to home.'

'What is so important there?' He asked him annoyed and rolled sleeves of his jumper, before he take care about the gate.

'Maybe a trace which we missed earlier.' He replied more calmer and moved back as John Paul ran toward the gate and kicked it with full force, opening it widely with loudly grind. Craig took up his coat and without word passed by him.

'You're not going to thank me?' John Paul asked him annoyed. 'If I didn't help you, you won't be here.'

'I would call Darren.' Craig replied and looked above the arm at his partner. Younger man observed him with disbelieve. _What a pig! _'You're going with me or you're going to turn into offended small girl?'

'You want this, don't you?' John Paul snapped and joined to him, from time to time giving him evil glares.

'Yes, but by courteously I didn't say it loudly.' John Paul shook his head in disbelieve. This man was the biggest twat on the planet. The thought that he found Craig attractive for him made him sick now. He definitely have to find a boyfriend as soon as possible, cause he slowly losing his mind.

'Can you tell me what are we doing here?' He asked annoyed as Craig stopped on the middle of alley, overwhelmed by many garbage bags and green garbage containers.

'Searching for evidence that our victim has been killed here.' Craig replied and handed him his coat. 'I don't want to soil it more.'

'I'm not your slave Craig. I'm your partner!' John Paul yelled at him, but in the spite of everything he took his coat under his arm.

'So, you're trying to say me that there is a big difference between _partner _and _slave_?' He looked at him with a sly smile.

'Better if it's a joke.' John Paul said coldly to him as Craig rolled the sleeves of his shirt and firmly gripped the nearest container, which standing next to the wall of the store, before he climbed on it and then jumped to in.

'I spent here almost half of my life.' Craig sighed heavily before he start his researches, among spoiled foods and only God knows what else. He even didn't want to know.

'Searching for evidences?' John Paul asked as he cooled down a little. 'I didn't think that work in police is so dirty.' He added with a slight smile and looked with curious at the container. He couldn't see Craig, but he definitely hearing as he was moving there and saw unnecessary things which he throwing up.

'So you know now.' He replied and kneeled down as he noticed parched, red lines on the container's wall. 'I think, I find something. Come here! Maybe it's hard to believe but it's the second time when I'm needing you.'

'If you use my name, I would help you.' John Paul said firmly as he laid the coat on the nearest, closed container. 'I don't like when someone asks me impersonally.' Craig gnashed his teeth with irate.

'I don't remember your name. Come here, probably I find a blood.'

'My name is John Paul.' He said relentless.

'I don't care about your name. For God's Sake, come here! It's not a time for your little games.'

'Just say my name. Please.' He came closer to the container.

'Can you help me John...Paul?' He asked through the teeth, couldn't believe he just said it.

'So it's really so hard to say that two words?' John Paul asked him amused and quickly jumped in to the container with a slightly smile.

'You have strange and very long name. There's no chance I would remember it.' Craig snapped and showed him a red line.

'You even didn't try to remember it.' John Paul noticed and removed from the back pocket of his jeans, swab. Craig frowned his eyebrows surprised as sergeant kneeled down next to him and carefully took the sample from the wall. 'Maybe you're right. It looks like a blood.'

'I didn't know you have with yourself a swab. Are you always so prepared?'

'Only when I'm going to work.' He replied with a soft smile, pleased with interest in him from Craig's side. 'You're not taking such things with yourself when you're in work?'

'Sometimes...But I rather prefer having with myself condoms than swabs.' John Paul rolled his eyes with a snort.

'It's hard to imagine you with woman. I don't know what woman will have a courage to go with you anywhere.' He mocked him, unable to get rid of the petty malice.

'And with man?' Craig suddenly asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

'The same.' John Paul replied quietly, feeling uneasy. It wasn't a question which he expected to hear from Craig.

'Your imagination is suck, then.' Craig snorted and moved away from John Paul, whose cheeks started burning slightly. 'I'll check the place. Maybe murder left the weapon somewhere.' He informed him without emotions and jumped back from the counter with a swear on the lips as his foot landed at the wrong angle.

'You're okay?' John Paul asked with concern.

'I'm fine _mummy_.' He replied sarcastically and headed toward another container with hope that today's wallow in garbage hasn't been for nothing.

* * *

'I have results.' Bridget turned on her swivel chair and with surprise looked at pathologist who unceremoniously came to her office and threw files on her desk.

'So why you didn't call Craig?' She opened the files, briefly reading them. 'He asked you about it.'

'I told you I don't need another pathologist in mortuary.' He replied drily, didn't hide his reluctance to the young inspector. 'Beside I don't have time to phone to all DCC to inform them I have a results from laboratory.'

'It'll be enough if you inform Craig. You know how he'll take your rebellion against him.' She sighed heavily and massaged her temples, already having enough as for one day.

'Deputy Chief Constable is open for our conversations.' The pathologist replied drily, didn't bother about Craig even a little. 'I won't give up so quickly as you.'

'Fine. I'll give him it.' She said tiredly and threw back the files on the desk. 'Can you tell me whose hair you found?'

'You have it in files.'

'I don't have time to read it. Three hours ago was robbery in the shop. Guess who has to go there instead of Craig, who like always fond for himself a good excuse and didn't appear in the commissariat from the morning?'

'Michael Lùthie.' He replied reluctantly before he headed toward the exit. Bridget once again opened the files and found the name. 'Darren!' She yelled as she uncovered the shutter. She noticed how the man reluctantly moving from his seat and go straight toward her office with a mug of coffee. One look at him and she knew that last two hours has to spent asleep. A _lucky beggar!_

'What?' He asked her, hardly refraining himself from the yawn. It was already after ten p.m. and he only desiring to throw his all job in the devils and go back to home, to his comfortable, warm bed.

'We have the results.' She informed him and handed him files. 'It looks like it's been a very long night for us, tonight.' She said unhappy and crossed her arms against chest. 'You phoning to Craig. I'm taking John Paul.'

'That's not fair!' He growled frustrated and looked at the files. 'I spent with him almost all morning and afternoon.'

'When you were sleeping in your office I had to take another case and making puppy eyes to Chief Inspector as he was asking me where is our _pretty prince_!' She yelled, losing the remains of her patience.

'Fine. But you're going to talking with him as he arrive here.' Darren agreed reluctantly and frowned his eyebrows as he looked at the first page. 'Michael Lùthie?'

'Yea.' She nodded and took a sip of Darren's coffee. 'You think Craig is in his flat?

'We have him on the list.'

'Which list?' She asked him surprised, not sure if she heard good.

'Michael Lùthie. He is on the list of clients. Figurate as one of our suspects.'

'Bloody hell. It looks like we have him. During one day.' She shook her in disbelieve and took her mobile phone. 'Superintendent will be pleasant with results of our work.'

'I hope so.' Darren said without too much enthusiasm, reluctantly dialling Craig's number. In spite of everything premonition telling him that it's not the end of case. It's too quick even for him, let alone for Craig.

'Who is going to inform superintendent about the break?'

'Leave it for Craig. I guess he'll has very much to say.' He sighed heavily and settled down on the chair, feeling like a convict waiting for judgement.


	6. Fun words

**Okay, so there's new chapter for you ;) **

**Candie...I know I promised that I update it in the weekend...But I didn't have time for this, so sorry, hun Xx **

The superintendent Martin Cole sat in front of his desk, measuring his subordinates with heavy look when he was expecting confirmation of rumours that circulated throughout all department from the last two hours. He wasn't surprise as from the crowd of detectives, occurred great Craig Dean, with files in hands and characteristically self-confident look on his face.

'So you got him?' The superintendent broke the silence as inspector handed him papers. He looked briefly at the first page before he opened it.

'Not yet, Sir.' Craig answered.' But pup..._boys_ just trying to set Michael Lùthie's address. When we get it, my partner and Bridget will _visit_ him, Sir.' He added with a smug smile, showing the same superintendent, he had everything under control. Like always.

'I'm glad you informed us about your establishing.' John Paul snapped irate, giving him murderous look. 'You should firstly set up everything with us!'

'Like Sir see, we have everything under control.' Craig repeated, manifestly ignoring his partner. 'For one hour our murder will be in the commissariat and Deputy Chief Constable will be able to deliver his _fiery_ speech to journalists.' Superintendent gave him a warning look after his last words about his superior.

'I'm glad then, that I can inform Deputy Chief Constable we have him.' The man said satisfied and laid down the files on the desk.

'I think it's too soon to inform Deputy Chief Constable about our suspect. We still know nothing about him.' Darren suddenly spoke up from the corner of the office. 'And we don't have any valid evidence against him. We still don't know if it was him who killed Luis Brain.'

'That's why we're going take him to the commissariat to interrogate him.' Craig snapped irate to him, giving him a look which telling _"what the hell are you doing?!"_.

'But still is too soon to inform about this Deputy Chief Constable.' He argued. 'Everybody in this room knows that sometimes he's doing some things without too much thinking. I'm pretty sure Deputy Chief Constable will do a conference with journalists as he only find out what we have.'

'Well, he has some point Craig.' Bridget said, giving him knowingly look. Who like who, but Deputy Chief Constable always making a fool of all DCC's because of his premature conclusions about the case, and ruining good opinion about the police since he has got a promotion. It was really hard to find at least one person who likes him.

'It won't take too much time for Deputy Chief Constable to find out about this from the rumours.' The superintendent noticed sourly. 'He'll be here for two hours.' He glanced at the clock on the wall.

'We'll get Michael Lùthie within one hour, Sir.' Craig said firmly and nodded at John Paul. 'He'll take care about our _guest_.'

Superintendent wanted to comment it, but suddenly the door of his office opened widely and tall man in his mid-forties with a Nordic beauty came in. John Paul looked questioningly at Bridget as the man passed by him and welcomed the superintendent with a warm smile. He didn't has any clue who was it.

'I guess you've already heard rumours.' The older man said with a slanting mine and shook his head.

'Nothing will hide here for more than five minutes, Martin.' The man noticed amused and took a place in front of him, his eyes wandering around all detectives. 'So we have him?' Darren gnashed his teeth irate, hating this question. No, they didn't have him. They only had one hairs against him and Craig's self-confidents, but even this wasn't too much to accuse somebody for a murder.

'Not, yet. But Craig and his team working on it...It's everything what you have for me?'

'Yes, Sir.' Craig confirmed, his eyes wandered toward superintendent' guest who just picked up the files and start reading it.

'Then you can go. Me and Chief Inspector have to discuss few things.' He delegated them, impatient. Detectives nodded their head reluctantly and walked out from the office, from time to time looking above their arms at Chief Inspector.

'Bridget and_ you _go to _puppies_ and ask them if they have this bloody address.' Craig commanded and rubbed the back of his neck, irate.

'And what are you going to do in the same time?' Bridget asked him sharply, having enough doing a dirty work instead of him.

'I'm going to check some information.' He replied shortly, avoiding her murderous look. 'Darren surely help you two.'

'I have a work to do too.' The older man replied, looking coldly at Craig above his sunglasses.

'What work?' Craig snapped, looking now like an enraged cobra. He never liked when someone was ruining his so _damn_ good plans.

'I need to check some information about Michael Lùthie.' He replied although he knew how his confession may end.

'For what? He'll be here for fucking one hour, Darren. Then you may ask him about what you want!' No, he wasn't surprised even a little when Craig yelled at all corridor. He was more surprised that he hasn't spited venom around.

'I'm sure I heard somewhere about him. I need to check him.' He said firmly, and Craig knew that he won't give up this time, seeing his determination.

'Fine. Do what you want, but don't be surprised if you spend this all hour for nothing.'

'Don't worry, Craig. That's my problem not yours.' He said and walked toward his office with a thought that he knew from somewhere their suspect...He wondered if it was a good sign or not?

* * *

'Bloody hell!' Bridget yelled irate as her clean low heel shoes landed in the puddle of mud, and cold big droplets of rain whipped her body mercilessly and so passionately, so in a minute she was all soaked. She closed the door of the car with a slam and assumed hood from her short jacket on the head. John Paul smirked secretly as his eyes stopped at her. 'Better if it's a good address.'

'It's a strange place. Totally boondocks.' He noticed as he looked around the hill on which was standing magnificent house, dominating above the all houses landing few miles down.

'I'm feeling like I was in my grandma's house again.' She murmured as she followed John Paul, who was heading toward the house on the hill, lighting up with a torch the stony patch.

'It brings many good memories, eh?' He smiled softly as he looked at her above the arm.

'I hated this blood country.'

'Or maybe not...' John Paul said quietly and jumped on the damage porch. 'It's quite old house and...empty I would say.'

'I didn't notice any lights in the windows.' Bridget said, breathing hardly. She definitely has lost her form long time ago. Her condition never hasn't been in such deplorable state as now. 'I have to start jogging.'

'I can lend you my dog, if you want. He loves jogging.' He said amused and started knocking to the front door.

'Yea, very funny.' She snapped and moved toward one of the big windows, to look out it. She squeezed her eyes and put hands to the head, trying to see something inside the house.

'Mr. Lùthie?!' John Paul yelled and knocked louder to the door. 'It's police! Open up, Sir!'

'It looks like nobody is here.' Bridget sighed irate. 'I'll kill Craig for this. He couldn't chose better weather than this.' She sulked annoyed and moved a little on the left as sergeant joined to her and looked out the window too, lighting up the inside of the room.

'I see some furniture...But the place is looking abandoned for a long time.'

'Maybe it was his old address.' Bridget sighed heavily. 'We need to come back. We can't go inside without warrant.'

'But there wasn't any more address. Only this.' He said and moved back from the window.

'Maybe we missed something. Come on, John Paul. I don't want to be more soaked than now.'

'I'm afraid it won't change anything, Bridget. Just look on the mirror!' He laughed slightly and quickly ran down the hill as Bridget tried to hit him on the back, who seemed to totally forget who had a torch with himself.

* * *

Darren massaged his eyelids as another website appeared on the monitor of his computer, bringing with itself another Michael Lùthie's photographs. He looked briefly at Craig making coffee for himself, didn't bother to ask if his stepbrother or two other detectives want it too.

'You heard that Deputy Chief Constable is on the conference now?' Detective Hill broke the silence and spin around on his swivel chair.

'What conference?' Craig looked at him surprised, feeling as the heart start racing in his chest. Darren bit down the end of his pen and looked briefly at two men, trying to figure out what's going on.

'He decided to announce that you solved the case.' The man replied with laugh and turned toward his colleague; red haired inspector with a long scar on the right cheek.

'Dear God!' Craig ran hands over his face. 'How's that happened?! He should be here for one hour!'

'Someone has to informed him.' The detective shrugged his arms. 'He arrived here fifteen minutes ago with this bloody fatherly smile on his face.' He rolled his eyes. 'Is that true you need our help?'

'That depends on if we have the right man or not.' Craig replied moodily and glanced with curious at his stepbrother who was reading something with big interest on the computer. 'Do I have a chance to stop the conference before he makes a fool of us and superintendent will searching for a guilty who will take a responsibility for Grandpa's mistake?'

'I'm afraid you're too late.' The inspector said as he looked through the window at many cars and people crowding around the entrance. 'But if you run down the corridor to the conference room screaming that something is burning, there's a chance that he may stop it.'

'When I find out who the fuck tell him about our revelations...'

'Relax, Craig. It's not your fault.'

'Yea, but somebody will got to pay with own head for his big mouth and bird brain.' The sergeant said with a sigh and stole Craig's mug from the table. 'Thanks, mate for a coffee.'

'We're not mates.' Craig said drily, giving him cold look as the man winked to him before he headed toward main corridor. 'Charlie, do you see somewhere Bridget's car?'

'Nope. She didn't come back yet.' The inspector replied and settled down at his chair. 'Can you make a coffee for me too?' He showed him his all teeth in the smile when he noticed as Craig picked up the coffee tin.

'Darren, you want too?' Craig asked him reluctantly as he removed another blue mug from the cabinet. 'Tell quicker, cause for moment the door of this cabinet will be closed by me and I'm not going to open it again only for you.'

'You won't open it even if Pope will ask you about it.' Charlie giggled and looked through the window again. 'Bridget is on the way!' He announced loudly.

'She's alone or with pope?' Craig asked him with a smirk as he handed him a mug.

'With pope?'

'He's talking about John Paul. Our new sergeant.' Darren mumbled and quickly raised up from the chair, almost pouring at himself his cold tea, as he ran to turned on the printer.

'What's wrong with ya?' Craig asked him with a snort as he settled down on the cabinet, cause for him it was too far to go for a chair. But Darren didn't reply, only quickly printing something and wandering his eyes over the new pages. He was going to say loudly what he thinks about people who trying to ignore him, when their two missing colleagues appeared in the room, soaked to the bone.

'Don't even dare to ask.' Bridget warned Craig drily as he opened his mouth to comment her state. 'Nobody is living on this bloody hill and the worst part is, I saw Deputy Chief Constable saying to the journalists that we have a murder and the case is over.'

'I think the worst part is, we have any of this two things, yet.' John Paul sighed and took off from himself all wet hoodie.

'We have a suspect.' Craig recalled them with a slanting smile as John Paul passed by him to make a tea for himself and Bridget. His eyes secretly followed his younger partner.

'We thought we had.' Darren corrected him and leaned against his desk as he looked at printed pages.

'No, we STILL have a suspect.'

'But we even don't have his address.' Bridget said irate and took a place next to Charlie. 'Can I take a sip of your coffee?' The man handed her a mug without word, with curious listening their conversation.

'There should be somewhere his address. He couldn't disappear just like that!' Craig snapped his fingers irate. 'Phone to City Office.'

'I know his address.' Darren said suddenly and waved the papers.

'So why you didn't tell us?' Craig snapped to him. 'What's the address?'

'Brookwood.' Craig watched him in silent waiting for something more, but once again his stepbrother disappointed him.

'Maybe something more? I'm not going to walk around all bloody village to find one guy!' John Paul frowned his eyebrows as he trying to recall from where he knew this name.

'You don't have nothing more, don't you?' Bridget lifted her eyebrow, completely tired.

'You really help us, Darren. If from now I'm getting to get in the same form information from ya, we won't solve even one bloody case within ten years!' He snapped. 'Someone is going to share with us some information with similar content?' He asked sarcastically, looking around.

'It's not a village, Craig. It's cemetery.' Darren said angrily, catching everybody's attention. 'Our suspect, Michael Lùthie is dead from eight years, Craig. He has been shot twice in the chest.' He moved back a little when Craig almost jumped at him and grabbed the papers from his hands.

'It's not possible...' He shook his head in disbelieve. 'If it was old case, why nobody remember his name?!'

'The case is unsolved. The murder hasn't been caught. They even didn't set up the motives of crime.' Darren sighed.

'So how the hell his hairs has been found at our victim?'

'Maybe we should ask about it, Chief Inspector. He was one of the detectives who worked on that case.' Darren suggested. 'At least maybe we have a little luck.'

'So now we have two bodies over eight years...Is there any connection between them two? They knew each other?'

'It's hard to say...Michael Lùthie has been a guitarist and vocalist in some rock band. Maybe Luis Brain was his fan and has been on his concerts?' Darren suggested as he looked over the documents above Craig's arm. 'I don't have any clue.'

'Maybe it's just a simple coincidence?' Bridget massaged her temples. 'And these two cases aren't connected.'

'It'll be a very strange coincidence.' Craig sighed heavily.

'Do you have a name of this band?' John Paul asked with curious as he handed the mug Bridget.

'Yes...It's Red Roses.'


	7. Crack on the glass

**Another chapter with dedication for my faithful readers Candy and Cloox Xx **

'So who's going first?' The question hanged in the air for good few minutes as detectives looking at each other trying to find a person who has guts to cross the threshold of superintendent's office where surely was waiting for them Deputy Chief Constable, searching for a guilty.

The matter was so serious than even Craig for the first time from a very long time, didn't push himself before the others with hope that maybe this time he won't pay with his head for a mistake, which has made the _all _homicide with him on the top. He just had a small hope, that he won't pay the highest price for his negligence. In the end it wasn't only his fault. Bridget has been more sure that they found the right guy, than him. And Pope...He could say something, right? _He has a mouth so for once he could use it in a good way. _But there was Darren too. Who was sceptical to their revelation from the beginning and superintendent knew about it perfectly...If someone has to pay with his head, it'll be only three of them.

With an angle of the eye he noticed as his partner shuffled nervously on his feet, eyes fixed on his old sneakers, protruding from his black jeans, which stressed more his slender and very long legs. He turned around a little and wandered his eyes higher, through his stomach and chest hidden under thick layer of clothes, ruining the same his athletic and slim silhouette which Craig liked admiring sometimes as his eyes accidentally has found their way toward his partner, to his stone, self-possessed face adorned with two azure crystals, shining intensively in the light of lamps, hiding so much emotions in them that they always taking Craig's breath away. His eyes were so full of life...compared to him, Craig seemed to be dead.

His partner lifted his head slightly, assuming the mask of indifference on his face, trying to not show his emotions so openly like always. He tried his best to reach it, but Craig knew he failed it on the start. He was too young and inexperienced to fool them, to be so cold and heartless as him and Darren. There was a lot of work yet before him if he wanted to reach something more and don't be to the end of his carrier a simple sergeant as Bridget. He had a big potential to be someone great, Craig felt it, but it depends on him what way he'll choose. He won't help him with a decision, it's not his work, but he can teach him and show the all ways he has...But the most important part of these trainings, belonging only to him.

Maybe his body language and face have been trained to the perfection, but his eyes _always _betraying him. They were the windows of his soul and however he'll trying he probably never change this. Craig almost felt fear in the air which overwhelming Pope's body with a tight strands, making him to take deep, long breaths, to sweating. He almost saw small stream of sweat covering his alabaster neck and forehead. One look in these azure eyes only confirmed his supposition.

'Maybe we draw matches?' Darren suddenly suggested, his eyes wandering over all colleague's faces. Craig smirked slightly feeling like he was a kid again. He has used to do it with Jake and Steph when they have been arguing who will take the front seat in mum's car or who will go to the shop or clean the dishes...And now, four adult people from homicide are going to do it, cause no one were so much brave to face their boss and admit their failure. Ironic how the things in your life has changing...

'Do you have matches with yourself?' Bridget spoke up as the first, with hands on her hips and eyes fixed on the door of superintendent's office.

'No, but we have fags.' Craig said as he removed from his pocket a pack of cigarettes and throwing it toward his stepbrother.

'You said you quit smoking.' Bridget said sharply, measuring him coldly like he was a teenager whose mum just caught up him at smoking in toilet.

'But I didn't throw up them to the bin.' He replied with a smirk. 'I won't waste fags. Maybe I'll find someone who wants them.' For now they were safe in his pocket, waiting for a good day or at least for a day when Bridget won't be on the range.

'In the meantime you'll smoke them all.' Sometimes he wondered if she could read his mind. It could be a very disturbing for him.

'You always assuming that I'm going to do something bad!' He sulked, although he was agreed with her in all details.

'Cause I know you too well.' She replied with a smirk and massaged her fingers as Darren started tearing up the fags for the game. Craig didn't blink, even if with ache heart observing as his four fags were destroying. 'So I'm the first?'

'Give a chance a new one.' Craig chimed out and grabbed her hand before she chose the fag. 'Let me see if he has a such luck in everything.' He smirked maliciously to the youngest man.

'Why not.' John Paul shrugged and joined their circle, accepting his challenge. Without any strategies or big thoughts, he quickly draw the second fag and showed it everybody, before he hid it in his hand.

'Better if Darren broke them on the smaller parts than this, otherwise you're in the lost position, lad.' Craig chuckled slightly and looked briefly at Bridget who draw her fag as the second.

'Don't be so sure, Craig.' Bridget immediately stood up for John Paul, giving her friend unfavourable look. 'I don't have not much longer fag.'

'So still there is a hope for ya, lad.' John Paul gnashed his teeth slightly, hating the term which Craig uses to talk about him.

But hope very quickly flew away from John Paul as Darren draw half of the fag and Craig with a cheeky smile took the last one. He knew he was the loser and Craig will be a winner like always. He gulped nervously, trying to calm himself and prepare for coming meeting with Deputy Chief Constable. He took a deep breath when he felt as his legs shaking uncontrollably.

He didn't has any clue what he may expecting there. Will Deputy Chief Constable give him a chance to speak and defence their department? Or maybe he just direct their case to someone else? He was terrified. He knew pretty well that his colleagues only can get a reprimand or lose their case, they weren't in such bad position like him. John Paul just start working here and already ruined a few things. Why he didn't think then and hasn't joined Darren? Why he has been so stubbornly listening this bastard instead of trust his instincts? Everything what Calvin has taught him he just blew up during two days! He couldn't believe how stupid and reckless he was! He won't be surprised if Deputy Chief Constable doesn't give him another chance. He deserved to be kick out and this thought scared him the most. He already knew he didn't deserve to work there. Craig Dean can be proud of himself. He win.

He raised up his head to say his colleagues that he is ready to face their _nemesis _and say goodbye to the department, when his eyes surprisingly met with Craig's. The older man observed him with curious, in fingers rotating his fag. He smirked to him and closed his fist before someone have a chance to see the cigarette in complete.

'It looks like you have a luck today, lad.' He suddenly said and hid cigarette in his pocket. 'It's me who go first for a scaffold.' He said dramatically and knocked to the door, before he disappeared behind it leaving his speechless colleagues on the corridor.

* * *

'Recently you become very predictable.' Superintendent said sharply for welcome. 'Only you working in homicide? Or maybe it's too early for others to come to work.' He added with bad hidden irate and glanced at the wall clock which showing eight a.m.

'I'm inspector sir, so it's normal thing that I'm taking responsibility for my department. I can speak for all.' He replied and turned toward Deputy Chief Constable; Andy Chapman, sitting behind superintendent' desk and watching him with unreadable expression.

'Is it true that Michael Lúthie is dead?' Cole went straight to the heart of the matter, the same surprising Craig, who has been expecting at least one hour speech how irresponsible and unprofessional he is.

'Yes, sir.' Craig confirmed, saying straight about his failure. 'But no one from my department was going to tell about our suspect Deputy Chief Constable, before we get more information about him. So it'll be unfair if, sir, blame us for something which we didn't do.' Deputy Chief Constable leaned back on his chair and looked unsurely at superintendent who gnashed his teeth, his nostrils turned white because of the anger cumulated in his body.

'Maybe it wasn't one of you...' Cole started, but Craig interrupted him, irate.

'It wasn't. I'm sure Deputy Chief Constable knows who gives him this information. Am I right, sir?' He asked the superior hardly refraining himself from the shout.

'It was your job to check the source precisely!' The man yelled like always twisting everything around, and blushed furiously.

'And like always it's our fault!' Craig shouted losing the remains of patience. 'I want to know who told Deputy Chief Constable about our discover.'

'Pardon? I think you forget with whom you're talking, Craig.' Superintendent said sharply. 'Change your tone, before I suspend you!' He warned him, his fist landed loudly on the desk, making the superintendent jumped on his chair.

'It happened because we're working under pressure, sir, and just closed the last case. We barely remember each other names.'

'That's not a good excuse for you, Craig. You _never_ remember names of your colleagues.'

'I'm trying my best, sir.' He replied bluntly, didn't care how this meeting will end for moment.

'I'm giving you the last chance, Craig. If you again screw up something and Deputy Chief Constable make a fool of himself on the next conference, I'll give the case someone more professional.'

'I hope the Leak will take a responsibility for this awkward situation too.'

'That's our problem Craig, not yours.' The superintendent said coldly. 'And don't be surprised if for two days new inspector appear in front of the door of your office.'

'What?' Craig snapped irate, wrinkling his eyebrows.

'Since Darren's partner is on sick leave, he needs a new partner, Craig. Besides seeing that your department _cope very well_ with a new case, you need someone who will help you.'

'We don't need inspector, sir. We have Bridget.'

'Bridget has her duty too, Craig. Last night she got another case. We don't have enough people to work properly.'

'But we don't need...'

'Yes, Craig, YOU need. Come here later and I'll give you few details about him. Maybe for once you remember his name before he appear it.' He said sarcastically and nodded toward door. 'It's everything, Craig. Call the other.'

'So this inspector isn't from our commissariat?' Craig asked him, clearly shocked. They've very rare taking people from other units.

'He was working there for some time, Craig.' Deputy Chief Constable replied, giving him knowing look. 'He's coming here from Ibiza...You should remember him.'

'I hope inspector doesn't remember him.' Superintendent murmured, afraid that man will run away after one look at Craig.

'Maybe.' The younger man shrugged and without more words opened the door widely. 'Come in, superintendent needs to talk with ya.' He announced and looked briefly at his partner who grabbed him for the sleeve. 'Not now.' He barked to him and passed by him without word, heading toward the exit.

* * *

'Why he is interested so much with find Luis Brain's murder?' Bridget glanced above her arm at John Paul, giving him questioningly look. 'Deputy Chief Constable.' He added. 'It's not big deal. He was just a simple salesman.'

'If he don't find a murder as quickly as possible, he'll lost his safe employment in one moment.' She replied and gave him a handset. 'Phone to Mrs. Brain and asked her for phone numbers of the other members of Red Roses. Maybe they know something.'

'So he's going to lost his job if he don't find a murder? It sounds a little bizarre.' He chuckled.

'He screwed up the moist cases during six years of his domination here.' She sighed and turned toward the man. 'If he do something wrong again, his place will take someone new and he'll become one of the meaningless policemen in the provincial. Which would be tantamount to the end of his career.'

'Seeing how unlike he is on commissariat, it'll be a good thing, won't be?'

'For us yes, but not for superintendent. Who knows if he gets a chance to keep his job. New Deputy Chief Constable doesn't has to be so forgiving as our now...Phone to Mrs. Brain.'

'So that's the reason why superintendent is pressing at us so much.'

'It's his one of the biggest case ever.' She smirked and returned to her papers. 'Tomorrow Darren wants to talk with Chief Inspector about Michael Lúthie's case. Maybe he has some interesting information for us.'

'Why we don't talk with him today? It's still morning.' He glanced at his wristwatch before he turned around on his swivel chair to see by office's window Darren, talking fiercely on the phone with someone and writing something down in his documents.

'He has a day off today and Darren doesn't want to bother him in his own home...You wanna go with him tomorrow?'

'What about Craig?'

'He has on the head now new inspector and Darren will enjoy your presence.' She smiled softly, encouraging him.

'I'm not sure if I can. I'm a new one.'

'You would show Craig, that you're not so unprofessional as he thinks. It's a big think, talk with Chief Inspector.'

'And you think he's going to look at me indulgently after that? And say something nice to me?' He lifted his eyebrow, his eyes fixed at her with expectation.

'Don't forget we're talking about Craig. Don't expect a miracle.' She smirked and nodded toward handset. 'Phone to her. At least today we can do that.' She sighed and opened some files. 'Damn thieves. Do they ever sleep?!'

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting like this, with face hidden in hands and feet on the chair as he sat down on his desk, almost in completely darkness if there wasn't lighting a small lamp next to him. _Ibiza_. Only one person has been able to find myself there, so far away from cold, rainy England. He almost could see his shining, doggy teeth in his wide smile, and warm eyes in which no one man and woman could lost themselves.

'Superintendent already told you.' He tensed a little as Bridget's voice rang out in the office. He raised up his head and caught her worrying look, when she was observing his crooked body.

'Yea. It's fine, I'm even glad he's coming back to us. Our smart _clown_. We won't be boring anymore.' He snarled and looked away, feeling like his heart ache.

'Craig...' She said softly and came a little closer to him with a hand stretched out toward him. She frozen in stillness not sure if he let her touch him, to solace a little his pain or maybe he just with shout order her to take hand back. So instead of do something she just staying there and watching him with broken heart. She didn't like watching him on this state, when his ironic comments were just sad chatter a lonely man.

'I'm fine, Bridget.' He growled irate and showed her his back, didn't want to show emotions which tore his body. 'He's just a fucking cop, like us! It wasn't mine or yours fault that he left without goodbye. Fucking egoist!' He clenched his fists, more angry at himself than at him. He hated himself for permanent search for excuses, that he still defending him even if he doesn't deserve for this after what he did.

'We both perfectly know, he wasn't just a fucking cop.' Again the same motherly tone and hand sneaking on his right arm. He tensed under the pressure of her touch.

'Whatever. It's a past, Bridget. We have a case to solve now and that's important.'

'It's not a past, Craig. How you're going to talk with him after everything?'

'If he could cope with that, I can do that too.' He shrugged, trying to sound unconcernedly.

'And what if he didn't cope? You know that this option is still possibly...From what I heard he decided to came back here and took the job when he found out that he is going to work with you.'

'I already have enough gossips as for one bloody day!' He shouted and roughly pushed back her hand from his arm. 'Just go, Bridget. I want to stay alone.'

'But...'

'There's no buts! I told you, I don't care if he's going to work with us, or not! He's anybody for me. And better if he do his job and go back to hell!' Bridget shook her head as she straightened up, her hands wandered on the hips.

'Like you want, but you're only cheating yourself.' She turned on the heel and walked toward the door, when Craig spoke up suddenly.

'Why he left?' She felt tears in eyes. His voice was so cracked up, full of hidden from everybody pain and sorrow. It doesn't sound as the man whose she knows so good.

'You need to ask him about it.' She replied quietly. 'Friends coming and leaving, Craig. Just like our partners...And on your misfortune he was a both.'

'Yea, that's explain everything.' He tried to sound sarcastic, but his voice again failed him. He fixed his eyes at the lamp.

'Are you sure you don't want to talk?'

'I've already talked with you. Just go back to home, Bridget. If you spend with me another one hour you probably end crying on my knees and leave the commissariat on the midnight.'

'That's true.' She chuckled slightly and smiled slightly. 'Mrs. Brain will send the phone numbers tomorrow.'

'Good. There's a chance I would visit one of them tomorrow.'

'Yea, it is.' She nodded and smiled softly as her eyes stopped a little longer at man. 'Night, Craig. Don't sit too long.'

'Night.' He said quietly and when the steps quieted, he removed the fag from his pocket and lit it. He closed his eyes as the smoke filled his lungs, bringing with itself calmness. He leaned back against the cold wall and smoking the fag in completely silence, enjoying the end of his work.

He opened his one eye as someone's steps rang out on the corridor. He was sure he was the only person who stayed so long here, but it looked like he was wrong. He tried to focus on his thoughts, but steps preventing it, irate him more. He was going to stand up and sent delinquent to the home with one kick, when mysterious person arrived in his office, nonchalantly leaned on the doorframe.

'What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in home, now?' Craig barked to him unfriendly, giving sharp look.

'I had such an intention.' John Paul replied quietly, his big blue eyes fixed on him.

'So why you didn't do this? You don't have enough, yet?'

'I just saw the light on your office...'

'You're a moth?' He snapped with a screwing face, interrupting him.

'Sorry?' He asked clearly confused.

'Light attracted moths...So I'm asking if you're one of them.' He explained calmly, without any ironic comments, surprising John Paul.

'Since I know I'm not.' He shrugged with a slight smile.

'Then go away. I'm not in the mood for chatting with ya.' His calm tone disappeared somewhere.

'Why you did this?' Craig growled irate. Can't this man be quiet even for one minute and listen his orders?

'What?' He snapped to him, eyes flashing with anger.

'You won, I lost.' He replied and glanced at the opposite wall, to avoid his cold look. Until now, as he looked closer at the shadow which casted Craig's body, noticed how long eyelashes the man has. He smiled slightly at the thought how his sisters will be jealous if they see him. And probably not only about that, seeing how beautiful and delicately he was looking. _If he was a woman, there won't be even a one man who wouldn't turn around after him. _

'Why you're so sure, I won?' Craig asked him with a slight curios and threw up his fag from the window.

'You just smoked a fag.'

'I HAVE fags, lad. You have really short memory.' He snorted.

'But you gave your fags Darren and you didn't take them back from him. So...You had to smoke the one which you draw. That's mean it had to be complete.' Craig smiled slightly, with curious glancing at man. It looked like he was smart and very good observant. That was a really nice surprise for Craig, he liked people who still hiding their strengths in the sleeves.

'Maybe you're right.' He shrugged.

'So why you did this? You had a chance to get rid of off me.' He said quietly and patiently waiting for his partner answer, who just wondering what to say.

'You were shaking with fear.' He finally replied, looking straight into John Paul's eyes.

'Why you cared about me so much?'

'I couldn't let superintendent see you in that state. It would badly attested to our department.' _I wanna to give you a chance. I just see potential in you. _'We enough screwed up today. We didn't need another one because of one inexperienced lad. '

'That's all?' Craig noticed a little disappointed in his voice.

'What you think I would say more? I've already told ya what I think about ya. I'm not going to repeat it.'

'Why have you been sitting in your office for all day? The case stopped interesting you?' John Paul suddenly asked him and Craig felt very uneasy under his gaze.

'It's my personal matter.' He said angrily, didn't understand why this lad wants to know so much about him and sticking his big nose to someone's else business. 'You have some objection about that?'

'No. I just thought it's quite sad sitting alone in the office for almost all day.' He replied softly.

'I appreciate my company.'

'I bet there will be someone who would appreciate your company too.' He said with a small smile.

'I like sitting alone.' He said, stubbornly keeping his stance.

'You should open up a little for others...'

'Look, lad. I don't make friends, okay? So go away, cause I'm not going to be your friend.' He barked to him.

'Okay, calm down.' John Paul lifted his hands in defence. 'Don't bite me. I'm going out.'

'Good. I want to stay alone.'

'You're going to spend tomorrow all day in your office, too?'

'If you get information for which I was asking, I won't.' He replied coldly.

'See you later, then.' John Paul said quietly and waved his hand before he left the office for Craig's request. The older man turned off the light and hugged knees to his chest, as quiet sob escaping from his mouth. He wiped a single tear from his cheek with relief, letting himself to broke up, as nobody was seeing him and the light was turned off, making him feel safe. Normally he didn't show his weakness to anybody, but tonight, hidden in the darkness with an ache heart, he let himself depart from the rule. There's no one who would judge him tonight, no one who would enjoying his fall. It was just him and the night sky above the buildining, shining with milion stars, recalling him about _him__. _He was like one of this stars, shining with unknown warmth, blinding him with his presence and wide smile. And when just looked on them, understood how much he missed him for this all time. Bridget had had a right, he couldn't cope with that. The thought about meeting with him again, scarying him. What he would to say to him? How much he changed since their last meeting?

How much him is only for Craig?


	8. One step back

**I really enjoy writing this story, so I have another chapter for you ;) **

Craig opened his one eye as someone started banging to the door. He stretched out his legs and hissed because of the suddenly pain in legs. He was so numb. _Something isn't alright. _He opened the second eye and looked around, trying to set up where he has been sleeping for all night, cause surely it wasn't his bedroom. The room was more wider than his, and lightened up with the sun, shining behind the window. Normally he using the shutter before the sleep, so everything saying he wasn't in his flat, and hard surface under his body only confirmed it.

He growled as the banging repeated loudly, his eyes wandered reluctantly toward the door with a glass and some black letters on it. There was only one place where he could see it...

'Don't tell me you spent here all night?' The door opened widely and Darren came in, welcoming stepbrother with a slight smile. One look at him and he knew he didn't has to give him this question. Swollen, red eyes, dark hair protruding in each directions and the same clothes which he has had on himself yesterday, was enough for the answer. 'You burned down your flat?' He asked stupidly, trying to guess what this time forced him to sleep on the hard, oak desk with laptop instead of soft pillow.

'Just asleep here.' Craig mumbled and pulled himself to the sitting position, looking helplessly around.

'You look like a shit. Take a shower in canteen, Craig.' Darren helped him to stood up and looked at him with concern. 'If you want I can bring for you clothes from home.' He offered as Craig trying to smooth his white, crumpled shirt.

'I guess I need to change.' Craig mumbled in response, making Darren smile. Sleepily he looked so adorable. 'What time is it?'

'You have about half, so don't hurry up...Anyway, Mrs. Brain phoned few minutes ago. She wants to meet with you.'

'She has some information for us?' Craig asked and sent Darren puppy eyes when he couldn't untied his red tie, hanging lonely on his neck.

'She wants to talk about her husband's mate. Maybe it's something important.' He shrugged and carefully took off the tie from his neck. 'I'm going to talk with Chief Inspector about Michael Lúthie's case. You need John Paul today?'

'You wanna borrow him?' Craig smirked and striped down shirt from his arms, exposing to Darren his tanned chest and stomach. 'Do I lost on weight?'

'You always looking like anorectic, so it's hard to say.' Darren replied with a smirk and laid his hand on Craig's as he start fighting with a belt. 'I know you don't have problems with showing your body everybody, but take your trousers off in canteen. I'm not sure if superintendent wants to see your bare ass for welcome.' Darren scratched his head embarrassed and nodded toward the door. 'Better I'll go for your clothes...You won't do nothing embarrassment if I leave you alone?' He looked at him suspiciously.

'I'll go straight to canteen. Won't talking with anybody.' He promised, holding up two fingers. 'Scout's word.'

'You've never been a scout, Craig.' He sent him heavy glare.

'You could trust me a little. I'm your brother, you know?'

'It's not a good reason.' He jumped back when Craig tried to hit him. 'Okay, see you later, then.' He winked to him and closed the door behind himself.

'Don't forget boxer!' No, he won't embarrassed himself in front of everybody. At least not that much.

* * *

'Remember to not talk with Mr. Craig, Tony.' Bridget recalled her son as she opened the door from the car and the boy jumped out, in hands keeping small rucksack.

'I remember, mummy.' He said and took her hand when Bridget removed her handbag from the car and pulled him forward, toward the entrance of commissariat. 'But what to do mummy, if Mr. Craig asks me about something?'

'Just ignore him.'

'I like your educational practices. You think I can use them too?' Bridget turned around only to faced up with smirking John Paul. She smiled softly to him as he with springy step joined to them.

'I thought you're already in work.'

'My bus didn't come on time.' He replied with a slanting smile. 'And I didn't count on Craig.'

'I'm glad you didn't.' She chuckled slightly and waved her hand to old granny Amy Winchester, whose left her work place and probably headed toward bathrooms. 'If you want something to eat, we need to wait for Mrs. Amy, love.'

'Is she coming back soon?' The boy asked with hope.

'I hope so. I have work to do.' Bridget sighed heavily. 'John Paul, you're going upstairs?'

'Probably Darren is waiting for me. I talked with him last night and we set up that I'll go with him to Chief Inspector...I hope he just talked with Craig about that.' Bridget immediately looked around the corridor and smiled with gloat as she noticed Charlie, chattering with very fit woman. The man sent her an irate look as she started calling him.

'What's burning this time?!' He shouted to her, didn't want to lose the opportunity for a date.

'Did you see Darren today?' She shouted back as she sent son to find empty table for them.

'Yep. But he went out about half hour ago. He needed to go for some clothes if I good understood.' He shrugged, trying to get rid off of her how quickly it was possible and gave his full attention to the woman, whose he adored from last ten minutes.

'And what about Craig?'

'He was heading to the canteen...Why you asking about them?'

'John Paul is going to talk with Chief Inspector, but we don't know if Craig knows about it. We don't know what he planned for today.'

'Better talk with him personally.' Charlie advised him. 'I didn't see them talking together.'

'Fine. I'll go to canteen. See you later, Bridget.' He waved to her and overcome the stairs in leaps, before he turned to the right corridor and start searching for Craig. The canteen; not too much large room with many metallic lockers and feasts, with narrow corridor leading to the showers; was looking completely empty.

But John Paul came in and moment later noticed Craig's clothes scattered on the floor, and mobile phone lying peacefully on the feast. Not far away from the narrow corridor noted his boxer on the titles and heard flowing water, so he understood that Craig had to taking a shower right now.

He knew he should wait for him there or even walked away and wait in common room, but some invisible force pushing him forward. He quietly took a few steps didn't want to alarm his partner, and leaned against the frame from where he had an excellent view for all room. He felt knob in throat and chills along his spine as he noticed Craig. The man was back to him in the middle cabin, in front of the door where was standing John Paul, didn't bother to close the cabin. He knew he shouldn't watched him, if Craig notice him he'll tear him up for millions pieces for his insolence. He should turned around and ran away from the room. He should...but he couldn't move. So he just staring at him, feeling as his body dangerously coming to life. _Calm down, John Paul. It's only this bastard. Your partner, Craig. _

He knew he just crossed the line, which he **never** should. But he couldn't stop himself from not wandering his eyes around Craig's slim, tanned body, glistening with water and soap in the dime light of the lamps. He could see his face as he threw back his head, letting the water falling down from his chest, stomach to feet. His eyes were closed, lips opened a little, glistening with water and his saliva, hair stuck to his face. John Paul was sure, he never before seen more sexier and beautiful men in his whole life.

He hardly stopped himself from loudly groan as Craig's hands moving lower and lower, down his chest and stomach. John Paul licked his dry lips and closed eyes, almost feeling Craig's hands on himself. His warm palms circulated over his stomach, before they go down to his groin. He bit his down lip and moved hands toward his belt.

'You always watching your partners where they taking a shower?' John Paul opened widely his eyes when Craig's voice suddenly rang out in the room, making him shiver. Until now he noticed that Craig opened his eyes and watching him lazily with a smirk on the face. He felt as his cheeks burning him with fire. He looked down on the titles, couldn't reply to him. What he would say in this situation?! He humiliated himself enough right now. He didn't know how he'll be able to look into Craig's face again.

'Give me a towel, will you?' John Paul looked surprised at his partner. He wasn't going to shout at him? To hit him? 'Its hanging on your right.' He added a little irate, still washing his body. John Paul stared at him with opened mouth, couldn't believe he wasn't shame to doing it in front of the guy whose he just met two days earlier and just caught up him at peeping him. He glanced briefly at white towel hanging on the clamp and with shaking hand gave it to the man, who again smirked to him, enjoying how embarrassed he was.

'Do you want something more?' He asked him quietly, trying to calm his voice. He gulped again when Craig spin the tap and wiped his body with towel before he wrapped its around his waist.

'I should ask you about that.' Craig said with ironical smile. 'You came here only to watching me or for something more?'

'I didn't know if you talk with Darren...' He scratched his head, feeling embarrassed as never before.

'About what?' John Paul quickly walked back as Craig headed toward him, dangerously warm and wet.

'About...nothing important.' He lied and looked away from Craig's pressing gaze. In the angle of the eye he saw how Craig took his clothes and instead of dressed up, he headed toward the exit. 'You're not going to dress up?'

'You'd love to see that, don't you?' Craig said with a smirk. 'I'm not going to dress up in front of you, small _pervert_.'

'I'm not a pervert.' John Paul argued, but he knew it was hard to defence himself after letting catch himself at peeping his partner under the shower. 'I didn't know you're not closing the cabin when you're taking a shower.'

'You always could walk away.' Again accurate observation and John Paul didn't has anything more to say. Cheering him up only the thought that for half of the day he won't see Craig. But the worst part was, that surely he'll listening his malicious comments about this situation to the rest of his life. He was sure, Craig won't miss such opportunity to harass him.

Craig again smirked to him and only with towel he walked back from the canteen, with John Paul shuffling behind him, wondering why he just didn't burn down with shame. It'll save him from many years of anguishes. He gulped again as Craig finally sneaked out to the common room where have their desks less significant sergeants, fortunately didn't meet on their track superintendent. John Paul stopped not far away from him and with horror observing his cheeky smirk when Bridget lifted her head above the documents and glanced at him with a look, like he had something with head.

'It's safe for my psyche to ask you what are you doing, Craig?' She asked him with an unreadable expression.

'It's never safe.' Darren mumbled as he suddenly appeared behind Bridget's back and handed Craig clean clothes.

'I just gave Pope quick show.' He replied with cheeky smile, flirtatious shaking his bum, and John Paul wanted ground to swallow him right now.

'Poor boy. I can give you a telephone number to good therapist.' Bridget said with a smirk and secretly winked to him when Craig wasn't watching.

'It's me who needs therapist not him. I'm feeling rape.' In this moment John Paul wanted to smashed his head on the floor. Bridget only rolled eyes at this and gave Craig indulgent smile.

'I'm pretty sure you go on, Craig, with anyone help...Now end your striptease before superintendent will see you.'

'In your office, Craig.' Darren said through the teeth as his stepbrother was going to start dress up in the room in front of everybody. 'I've been enough damaged in childhood because of Jake.' He said moodily.

'That's why mum all the time recalled us, to knock on the door before we come in.' Craig said with a cheeky smile. 'With whom you caught him up?'

'It's too traumatic for me to talk about it.' Darren replied evasively, pushing him forward, toward the office.

'Oh, come on, Darren! You know how naked man's looking and woman...At least I hope you know. In the end you're with Hannah.' Craig said, didn't understand his problem.

'If it was so simply, there won't be any problem.' Darren replied with heavy glare. 'Go dress up!'He shouted and pushed Craig roughly.

'Don't bother about Craig, John Paul.' Bridget said to him quietly as Darren and Craig started yelling at each other. 'He's just a teaser type.' She winked and gently patted his hand. 'Nothing wrong happened.'

'Well it doesn't sound so _simply_ as you think.' He mumbled embarrassed.

'He did this a few times, John Paul, so you're not a first and last.'

'So you're saying his letting his partners watching him as he was taking a shower?' John Paul stared at her with opened mouth.

'If accidentally they _bumped_ into him, he never didn't has any objections to let them watching him, if they wanted it...He's not ashamed of his body, so it's hard for him to understood why others are so embarrassed. Just ignore him.' She advised and looked briefly at Darren who was guarding Craig's door.

'What the others did in my place?'

'The most of them forgot about it few days later.' She smiled softly. 'And I'm advising you to do the same. Just think about it as an initiation.'

'And what about the others?'

'They changed the job or...as once happened, joined him.'

'I don't believe...'

'I didn't too, until I didn't notice his partner with flustered cheeks and blissful smile, and Craig decided to inform me, that he just taught his partner a few _nice _things...And I guess it wasn't only once.' She mumbled.

'I didn't know Craig is gay.' John Paul said quietly, his eyes wandered toward Craig's office.

'Well, it's hard to say he is.' Bridget said, thinking intensively. 'He's going to sleep with everyone who's in his type, regardless if it's a woman or man...But since I know, the most his lovers were men.'

'He's fucked up not only in life's spheres, isn't he?' John Paul shook his head with a snort. 'Where's Tony?'

'Eating his breakfast. He should return soon.' She smiled softly and nodded at Darren as he joined them, massaging his hands. She couldn't help but chuckled slightly as she noticed sunglasses on his nose. 'Dear God, you really wearing them in the building? I thought Craig was again overreacting.'

'John Paul are you ready?' Darren asked him with a slight smile, completely ignoring her.

'I think so.' He shrugged.

'Good, cause Chief Inspector is already waiting for us...Bridget take care about Craig.'

'I've already have one boy with myself, today.' She snorted, shaking her head. 'Good luck with Chief!'

* * *

Darren gently knocked on the door and opened it as quite; _come in, _came to his ears. The Chief Inspector was already waiting for them, pacing around the office in his uniform as he was searching for some documents.

'Ah, Darren and John Paul.' He welcomed them with soft smile. 'Come in and sit down. I'm sorry for the mess around, but I'm searching for Michael Lúthie's files for you. There should be somewhere.' He scratched his head and start digging on his desk.

'Do you, Sir, keeping all files in your office?' Darren asked him surprised as he settled down on indicated chair.

'Of course, I'm not.' He replied and with gloat smile raised up the files. 'I needed to ask about it in the archives. It wasn't a simple thing taking into account that today is sitting there Ms. Kingsley.' His smile dropped down a little.

'I know about what you're talking, Sir.' Darren smirked and handed received files John Paul. 'We heard it was your case, Sir...'

'Not quite, mine. Accidentally I was in Yorkshire, when that's happened and I just helped the locale police with this all mess.' He sighed heavily and settled down on his chair.

'So, when we got a case, you didn't take a part in the investigation anymore, Sir?' John Paul asked him with curious.

'No. And I'm not regretting it, the case was closed very quickly as for me...but when few important evidences has been missed, it was the only option I'm afraid.'

'How's that come?'

'There was a lot of mess here, Darren. Maybe somebody just laid it to the wrong box, or maybe someone took it. There was internal investigation here, but we stuck in dead point.' He replied. 'There was a lot of strange coincidences during the investigation. Probably that's the reason we never found out what really happened that night, when somebody took Michael Lúthie's life.'

'You didn't try to renew the investigation, Sir?' John Paul asked.

'I was only sergeant, when that's happened. I couldn't say or do too much in that case. I needed to listen my superior.' He smiled softly. 'But this case still didn't let me sleep good.'

'You said, Sir, you have been that night in Yorkshire.' The Chief Inspector nodded. 'Can you tell us, Sir, what exactly happened that night. What you saw on the crime scene.' Darren asked him, nervously shuffling on the seat.

'So you really think there is connection between this and Luis Brain's case?'

'We don't know yet, Sir. But we need to check everything. We can't have another case unsolved, Sir.'

'That's what I wanted to hear.' He said with wide smile and leaned comfortable on his chair. 'Let me think a moment, it was a long time ago. I can't remember all things.'

'That's okay, Sir. Tell us what you remember.' Darren said and moved his sunglasses on the top of his head as he removed a notebook from the pocket.

'It has been about nine p.m. when I'm coming back from the rugby training...It was June, if I good remember...Let me think...'


	9. When the past is knocking on the door

**Finally I was able to wrote another chapter ;) Hope you'll like it Xx**

_Yorkshire, 19.06.02._

_Mitchell Rice stopped his car as he noticed few police cars parked on the side, and yellow tape gleaming in the blue light, surrounding the staying on the middle of road vehicle. He removed from clipboard his ID card and got out from the car. He was going to go under the tape, when young officer appeared in front of him with hand stretched out toward him, successfully blocking his way. _

_'You can't go there, sir.' _

_'I'm sergeant Mitchell Rice.' He showed him his ID card. _

_'You're not from our commissariat.' The officer noticed, glancing at him suspiciously. _

_'I'm here accidentally, just trying to get to my home.' He said with soft smile and hid ID card when the man gave him it back. 'What happened here? Look I'm pretty sure inspector Crafty wouldn't have nothing against to my small help here. He's my good friend and I guess your superior, am I right, lad?' The officer looked at him unhappy, didn't hide his irate. _

_'Twenty-eight years old man shot twice in the chest in his own car.' He finally replied with a sigh. 'From the documents we found in his clipboard, we know it's Michael Lúthie. You should heard about him.' _

_'Yea, he was the musician?' He asked without interest._

_'A good one. Just wait as these bloody hyenas will arrive here and making a mess around wanting to know who just helped him to go for the other side.' The other man rolled his eyes irate, not quite interest about officer's point of view about journalists. _

_'I guess nobody see anything?' The sergeant asked as he turned around the empty road, surrounding by the forest on both sides. There was any building in the vicinity, no lights, no side roads. _

_'That's right. The murderer chose a perfect place for it.' Yes, the place was perfect. _

_'The murderer was in car with victim?' _

_'Probably was waiting for him, here. We found a foot stamp on the bush, not far from the car. Besides the road is blocked with a trunk, which doesn't lay here accidentally, I'm afraid. The man needed to stop, cause there wasn't any chance to pass by it.'_

_'Then murderer attacked him...Can I see the car?' _

_'Ask pathologist. I heard she found something in the car.' The officer replied and looked at Mitchell's hand. 'Ouch, it looks pretty bad. What have you doing?'_

_'Mate has very friendly dog.' He replied with a slight smile and hid his bleeding hand to the pocket. 'Is there Anne Sharman?' He asked as he noticed pathologist working precisely around the car. Her red, soft hair bounded in pony tail and melodious voice, he could recognize everywhere. _

_'One and the same.' The officer replied with a grin, which quickly disappeared as he noticed Mitchell's warning look. 'You can go, sir.' _

_He quietly walked toward pathologist and laid his hand on her arm, making her jump slightly. He chuckled as the woman faced him with indulgent look and hands on the hips. Her bright green eyes widened a little as she recognized the face._

_'Oh my God, who I see here?' She said amused, shaking her head. 'Constable Mitchell Rice.'_

_'Sergeant.' He corrected her softly with wide smile. _

_'Sergeant, eh? So much changed during one year?' She smiled sweetly and took off the plastic gloves from hands and throwing them to her bag. 'What are you doing here, Mitchell? It's not your district since I know.' _

_'Just coming back to home, Anne. Can I take a look?' _

_'It's not your case.' She noticed, giving him heavy look. _

_'Well since I don't see nobody important here, it's nobody case.' He replied with a grin and looked above her arm at the window car, where he noticed man's head and hands still keeping hardly the steering wheel. _

_'Do what you want. There's no chance for anyone to stop you from this.' She sighed amused and moved on the side, giving the man more space. Mitchell bended over and squeezed slightly his eyes to see better the crime scene. From his distance, the inside seemed to drowning in victim's thick blood, red streaks flowing down the side glass with two holes from the cartridges. In the centre of it was sitting a young man with a very pale face and half-opened grey eyes staring without life ahead, looking like a broken puppet left by his master. He caught himself at searching for a strings, like he forgot that everything was about the human. Exactly about the man who not long time ago was so alive like Mitchell, he was the man of flesh and blood, and this macabre scene only confirming it. _

_'It makes me shiver. It looks like bloody spectacle.' Mitchell spoke up as he straightened up and looked up at Anne. Yes, he was shivered. At all. He felt like he was taking a part at some cheap class B horror. The props were already then, and the actors just came in, unaware their roles. _

_'Yea, this place is terrifying. Just look around. Everything was prepared in the smallest details. Even the trunk, didn't appear on the road without reasons.' She said quietly, shaking her head. 'I finish it and going back to home as quickly it's possible. I still have such a strange feeling like someone is watching us all the time.' _

_'It's scene and we're actors.' Mitchell mumbled so quietly, that Anne didn't hear him. 'The young officer who stopped me, told me you found something...Some prints perhaps?'_

_'Nah, it's clean. But...' She moved closer to the window and pointed at man's face. 'I noticed he has a clenched jaw like he has something in mouth. I tried to opened them, but without major results. I guess I need to take him to the mortuary, before I find out what he's hiding and use something stronger than my hands. Maybe he has something which belonging to his murderer.' She said with a slight smile. _

_'I guess it's very likely.' He shrugged with a slight smile. 'I look around for a little since boys doing their jobs.' He added as he noticed policemen in the bushes searching for footsteps or other prints. _

_'Fine. I'm going to phone to superintendent and ask him to send a car for a body.' Anne said. 'It was nice to meet you again, Mitchell.' _

_'You too, Anne.' He replied with charming smile and walked out toward the trunk as Anne disappeared somewhere. He wondered who wanted to put so much effort to create such a spectacle only to kill a man? He could do it everywhere, he didn't need to wait for him like a spider in his burrow stalking for his careless victim. Why he chose this place? How the hell he knew that Michael Lúthie will be here? There were so many questions and any answers yet, till they open his mouth and see if he was hiding there an important evidence which would help them to find a murderer. _

_He looked above the trunk at yellow tape and smiled awry at journalists crowding around the crime scene and trying to learn something from the policemen what happened and who is the victim...but knowing them they already knew it. Between cameras and flashes, they were standing a local inhabitants lured by police cars and journalists huge vehicles, with curious trying to find out what just happened in the usually sleepy Yorkshire. _

_Suddenly above his head he heard a shot and people crowding around the tape started screaming terrified. He quickly pulled out his gun and ran toward them, trying to localize a place where that happened. He noticed Anne saying fiercely superintendent by the phone what just happened, and policemen running for the all crime scene. _

_'It has to be him!' The one of the constables yelled to Mitchell. In hands holding tightly his gun. He yelled to journalists to stop filming and waggled his gun accenting the same his words. Mitchell passed by him and stopped not far away from the tape, where he noticed three officers swearing loudly and kicking the remains of something lying peacefully on the road._

_'It was petard.' The one of them yelled. 'Bloody kids and their fucking games! I'm pretty sure they did it specially, only to see us running around like a blind rats! When I get this who did this...' He tightened his fists and gave murderous look to the younger man observing him with amused. _

_Mitchell shook his head, hide his gun and returned back, already knowing why he never wanted kids. They only making problems around and making a fool of you when you only give them a chance. He was next to Anne's car when he heard her scream and saw her pale face as she suddenly jumped back from the victim's car. _

_'Why the hell nobody watching the car!?' She yelled furiously at policemen, couldn't believe how irresponsible and stupid they're. _

_'There was a shot...' The one of them tried clumsily explained himself. _

_'That's why everybody has to ran out?!' She yelled and hide face in hands. 'I don't know how we're going to explain it superintendent.' _

_'What happened?' Mitchell asked them, but after one look at car he didn't need an answer. The car seemed look the same as before, except that one thing wasn't match to the rest...or he should say was missing. With horror he was looking at body's victim and on the seat where should be Michael Lúthie's head, but now there were only more blood and torn skin of the neck. He couldn't believe but when they were running like stupid only to found out the petard, the murderer came back and just like that cut victim's head. He heard rumors behind his back as few policemen running quickly toward the witnesses, with guns in hands. _

_'He has to be here!' Mitchell shouted, feeling like his heart beating in his chest as crazy. 'Stop everybody, nobody can't leave the crime scene!' _

_'But, Sir...'_

'_The murderer is still there. Check everybody!' Mitchell ordered. 'It wasn't kid. I bet it was him, he did this to turn our attention. Fuck!' _

'_But how we will find him?' The young constable asked him stupidly. _

'_He has bloody head with yourself! Check the cars. He couldn't disappear just like that!' But as he found out later, he could. _

_* * *_

'You're kidding me, right?' Bridget asked them with disbelief as the boys turned back from Chief Inspector office and said about their revelations.

'I'm afraid we're not.' Darren replied with raw smile and settled down on her desk, his eyes wandered toward Tony sitting silently at empty desk and drawing pictures. 'They just let the murderer took the evidence with himself.' He added with smirk.

'Well, I wonder what our superintendent will tell at this.' She sighed and gave Darren spank on the back, trying to get rid him off of her desk. 'I don't believe they lost the head.' She said in whisper, didn't want to be hear by son. 'The murderer has guts to came back, when around was so much policemen.'

'Maybe that's the problem.' John Paul said. 'There was too much of them.'

'I would to see Craig's face as something like that will happen to him or one of us.' Darren said with a grin and reluctantly jumped back from the desk when Bridget again smacked him on the back.

'You wouldn't be alive to see that. He'll kill you before you would say a one word.' The woman mumbled and handed John Paul some documents. 'Give it to Charlie. I have work to do.' John Paul smirked knowing she was just in _very _gently way showing them to get lost and leave her in peace.

'I just wonder how the hell that happened and how they didn't find him? He has to be there, we saw the map, Bridget. The nearest buildings were too far away, to ran away and hide in them. He has to stayed on the crime scene and having a good laugh of policemen...I don't have any idea how they missed him.'

'They have to checked him. Their fault is, they let him go away with victim's head.' Bridget sighed sharply as Craig voice rang behind her back. So it was all about finishing her job for today.

'I'm sure they checked him and the car...So where he could hide the head and not soiled himself with a blood?' Darren asked him staring at him suspiciously.

'I don't have bloody idea.' Craig replied and threw at Bridget's desk a piece of paper, immediately getting from her murderous look. 'Did I say you can't work?'

'You're not giving me a place to DO my work.' She replied drily and looked at the paper. 'What is it?'

'Phone numbers from Mrs. Brain.' Craig replied and glanced at John Paul. The younger man looked at his shoes as he noticed playfully smirk on his partner face, feeling that Craig won't forget about his humiliation too quickly.

'I'm not going to phone to anybody.' Bridget immediately warned him, thinking that his smirk was addressed to her.

'You don't have to. Nobody has.' He replied, confusing his team. 'I had a small talk with Mrs. Brain.'

'Yea, we already know it.' John Paul said a little irate, feeling very uncomfortably with Craig. 'And?'

'I get a few very interesting information from her.'

'Like? Look, we don't have time for your little games...'

'Two days after Michael Lúthie's death, his best friend and one of the members of Red Roses hanged himself on the tree in his garden...'

'Suicide?' Darren asked lifting his eyebrow, although after Craig's quick introduction, he expected something abnormal bigger.

'Well...it looked like a suicide at first, but autopsy said something different.' Craig replied and gave the man document.

'Strangled?' John Paul said surprised as he looked at the paper above Darren's arm.

'I talked with pathologist from Yorkshire commissariat. He said he noticed fingerprints on his neck. Besides the man has been hit on the head, before he hang himself. So since I don't know any people who will able to hang himself since they were conscious, I hardly believe in suicide in that case.'

'You think it's the same murderer?' John Paul asked him as he handed back the document.

'Well, it's very possible.' He sighed heavily. 'It looks like someone is trying to finish every members of Red Roses.'

'But why it is here so long break after these two murders and Luis Brain?' Bridget asked confused. 'Why he didn't kill all of them earlier? When he started it.'

'When I meet him you can ask him about it.' Craig replied moodily and nodded toward John Paul. 'Maybe the last two members will able to tell us why their friends has been killed. It looks like everything is connected with their band.'

'That's a good idea. Go to yours potential witnesses and John Paul and Darren will share with ya their revelations about their meeting with Chief Inspector.' Bridget agreed with him completely, pushing the men from her desk. 'They have very interesting information and I need to finish my work.'

'Again?! How much cases you have?' Craig yelled frustrated, couldn't believe that she all the time has something to do. Was she doing it special?!

'Enough to stop me for helping you with case.' She replied drily, didn't hide her irate. 'Superintendent take care about it.'

'So when the _golden_ is coming?' He asked sarcastically nervously shuffling on his feet. 'Cause it looks like we need another pair of hands till you won't able to help us.' _So it means never, seeing superintendent's stubborness. _

'Tomorrow, Craig. Try to be on time. He needs to know some details about the case.' Bridget gave him knowingly look, which he couldn't ignore.

'Why me? Darren can tell him everything what he needs. He's going to be his partner, if you forget.' He almost barked at her, trying to avoid Darren's pleading stare. 'Stop it, for God's Sake! He's not a fucking star!' He adressed it to his stepbrother.

'Well I heard something different about him.' Darren replied and quickly regretted it as he saw murderous glint in his stepbrother's eyes. John Paul observed this all scene with curious, again noticing how aggressively Craig behaving to mention about his ex-partner. He never before seen him in such state after meeting with anybody..._He has to be special for you, am I right? Or maybe he just pissed you off every time he arrived on the station? _

'Exactly. Darren is his partner, and you're his boss and old friend, Craig. It's you who should move his ass and tell him about the case. Besides we both know to whom will be his first steps.' Bridget said sharply, couldn't understood his stubbornness. Fine, he had a right to be angry at him, but it won't be easier if he forgive him and just move on? Like he said one day, it was past. So why he is so afraid to face him?

'I always can lock the door.' The cold look from Bridget only said him how childish he sounds now. It was stupid idea. Knowing him, he would break the door without blink or come to his office by the window. He was capable of anything...Not that Craig has been complaining ever.

'You won't hide from him forever.' She had a right, but at least he could try to avoid him for the near two or three days, before he sorted things out in his head and be able to face him again...If he ever will able to do this.

'At least I always can try.' Craig snorted, didn't lose his sharp tone and nodded at John Paul again. 'Come on. We have a work to do.'

'You're not taking Darren with yourself?' Bridget asked him terrified. She wasn't going to spend another two hours with him, mumbling above her ear or worst trying to help her with documents. Darren was a really good copper, she never claimed different, but bonds never been his strong side since she remembered, and she and Craig always have to corrected his every mistakes and explaining superintendent why he again get documents two days after the end date. It was a nightmare.

'We don't need him there.' He replied, giving her odd look, before he headed toward the main corridor along with younger man.

'In that case I'll search for some information about Red Roses and phone to Archive to get files about earlier murders.' Darren said with a slight smile as Bridget breathed with relief.

'That's the most beautiful words I ever heard from ya.' She said with a grin and returned to her work with a feeling she may end today one of this boring cases and will help boys with their investigation, which is looking to developing more and more. If of course superintendent won't try to entertainment her with another boring cases.


	10. In the dead point

**I'm sorry it took me so much time to update it, but well I don't have time to write now ;/ So sorrry. I hope you still sticking out with this story :) **

**Paula Xx**

'When you phoned I thought you know about my husband and that's the reason why you visit me.' Mrs. Bunch said quietly, with surprise looking from one man's face to second, whose stared at her speechless, couldn't find the right words to express their another failure. If they didn't hurry up and didn't forget to think a little longer for once to check the all source before they come to likely witness, this awkward situation will never has a place. Craig cursed at himself in thought again for his negligence. It was inexcusable mistake. Another one which they have done during last three days. Should he cry or laugh, now? _We're cursed. This bloody case won't be never solve. _

'We're not a local policemen, ma'am.' The blonde one said trying to explain them, feeling uneasy under her inquiring stare. 'We didn't have any clue about that, I'm sorry ma'am.'

'I thought you're communicating with other commissariats in all districts.' She said confused, glancing at him suspiciously.

'Well, it doesn't look so good as you thought ma'am.' The sergeant replied with slight smile and glanced nervously at Craig who chewing his low lip, completely lost in his thoughts. Of course when he needed him, he wasn't going to say even a one word. _Bloody bastard! _

'Yea, I see that.' The woman said with a sigh and leaned back on the armchair. John Paul nudged his partner on the rib, gnashing his teeth with irate, hoping Craig understood his discretely _physical allusion_ and will speak up, saving him from the further oppression.

'So...' John Paul breathed with relief as Craig finally spoke up, frowning his eyebrows like he was thinking about something, and shuffled on his seat. _Probably it would be a first time. _He smiled slightly to himself and patiently waiting for further talk his _partner. _'When that happened?' He asked quietly like he was afraid of these words. He couldn't believe he didn't know about it! He looked down when he noticed tears in Mrs. Bunch's grey eyes, her hands shaking from prevented emotions.

'Two weeks ago...I was in the kitchen when I heard two shoots on the driveway.' She replied quietly. 'I walked out and...' Her voice broke into sob. 'I'm sorry.'

'Did you see somebody? Or maybe a car?' John Paul asked gently and handed her a handkerchief.

'No...I don't know...I wasn't looking around.'

'But you have to saw something.' Craig insisted. John Paul gave him indignant look, didn't believe how callous he can be. She has been in shock, it was hard to expect from her she has seen something.

'I saw my husband bleeding out on our driveway. That's what I saw!' She yelled, jumping from her armchair. She was trembling with anger.

'I know what are you feeling, ma'am, but...'

'No, you fucking don't know! You don't have any clue what I'm feeling!' Craig gulped, looking nervously around the room. He hated situations like this. He knew whatever he says, she'll take everything as a frontal attack at her and will show him as a heartless bastard. _Why everybody has to react so emotionally?! _People dying every day, it's normal thing. They should get used to this a long time ago. Crying won't bring their life back. They're dead and you can't do nothing more about it like only accept it. The sooner, the better for you.

'Calm down, ma'am. Inspector didn't has nothing wrong in mind.' John Paul said softly and stroked her arm as he gave his partner angry look. 'We just want to find your husband's murderer, but if we want to reach it, we need your help.'

'Why are you here? I told everything cops.' She asked calmer this time, sitting back on the armchair. 'You can ask them about everything. I don't want talk about it again.'

'We're examining Luis Brain's case. I don't know if you know ma'am, but he has been killed three days ago in his shop.' Craig answered in professional tone.

'Oh, my God.' She whispered and covered mouth with hand, in disbelief watching two policemen. 'Poor, old Luis...You think it's the same person?'

'We don't know yet ma'am, but we're not excluding this option.' John Paul replied with a sigh, knowing it has to be the same person. They had another victim. Another member of Red Roses was dead and still they had nothing.

'Poor Marie, she's now alone as a finger.' She shook her head in disbelief. 'Not so long ago my husband was talking with Luis by phone. They were going to meet in this weekend.'

'So your husband was in touch with Luis Brain?'

'They were very good mates. We were meeting with him and his wife very often. He was such a lovely man.' She replied with a sigh. 'Such good people dying so young.'

'So you have to know him very good? Did he has some enemies or problems? Or maybe your husband?' Craig asked. 'Maybe something happened strange recently?'

'No...But.' She hesitated for moment, looking unsure at man. 'I don't think it's important.'

'Tell us and we decide if it's or not.' Craig said and tried to smile, but seeing unfavourable look from Mrs. Bunch he didn't reach intended effect.

'Well, there was a strange call from Luis one night. I don't know about what exactly he was talking with my husband...Roger only mentioned something about strange man who appeared in Luis shop that day. That's why he called him...I can say, meeting with this man concerned him. '

'Did he say something more about that man?'

'Luis was almost sure he knew this man from somewhere, but Roger didn't want to say me something more about him...Probably it was only one of his old mates.' She replied. 'Like I said probably it's nothing important.'

'But something alarmed you, didn't it?' John Paul asked her gently. She took a deep breath before she speak up again.

'Luis seemed to sound nervous and surprised. It looks like he didn't expect this man to see again. But I can be wrong. I'm very neurotic person.' She smiled slightly.

'When was it, ma'am? When Luis Brain phoned to your husband?' Craig asked and John Paul couldn't help but smile hearing excitement in his voice.

'Well...I'm not sure, but it was in Wednesday probably...About three days before my husband has been killed.'

'Another coincidence?' Craig asked John Paul in whisper, nervously patting fingers on the glassy coffee-table. They had a trace.

'It's a little too much as for coincidence in this moment, I think.' He muttered and moved on the right when Craig suddenly stood up and tried to pass by him without collision with his long legs.

'Excuse me, ma'am, but I have to phone.' Craig announced and luckily left their space without any damages. 'Press her.' He whispered to John Paul ear before he left the living room. John Paul sent murderous look after him, shaking his head.

'Is he always...' Mrs. Bunch started unsurely.

'A bastard? Yes, he is.' John Paul replied with fake smile.

'No, I didn't think...never mind.' She sighed as she noticed his amused stare. 'Did you find something?'

'We're still working on it, ma'am. But we'll find your husband's murderer sooner or later.' He assured her. 'We won't give up so quickly.'

'Just find him.' She whispered and wiped tears from eyes. 'Just find him.'

* * *

'_DCC Darren Osborne.' _

'On my desk is list with home addresses of Red Roses members. Check the last item on it, take people and go there.'

'_Craig is that you? What's going on?' _

'Just do it.' Craig barked to the phone.

'_And what I am doing to say to this man? You want me to questioning him?'_

'No I want you to give him protection. He can be the next victim, so hurry up.'

'_Right.. I'll phone to you when we be on the place.'_

'And phone to local police station and ask if they don't have him in refrigerated room.' He added reluctantly before Darren hang up.

'_Okay, I'm confused now...You think he's already dead? In this statement I don't think he needs protection, he needs more gravedigger I would say.' _Craig rolled his eyes irate. He always has to talking so much?! He got an orders, he didn't has to comment them! Nobody asked him for this!

'Well, seeing what's happened with our witness, I have big concerns the same could meet Frank Mayfair.' He sighed heavily. 'I'll contact with ya later. Try to keep our witness alive.' He hanged up and walked back to the living room with thought that murderer is more crafty than he ever thought. _Why the hell nobody think that two mysterious deaths can be connecting, seeing that two men were playing in the same band?!_ _Bloody idiots! They should got this case few years ago, so the murderer will already sitting on the jail now, no walking around the town and killing the all witnesses they had. _

'We need to come back to the commissariat.' He announced with slight smile, giving his partner knowingly look. 'Thank you ma'am for your time. You helped us very much.'

'Oh, did I?' She looked sceptically at him.

'Oh, yes ma'am. You really did.'

'Goodbye, Mrs. Bunch. Sit down, ma'am, we know where the door is.' John Paul said and quickly joined his partner who was in the half way to the front door. 'From where this rush?'

'Darren is on his way to Frank Mayfair's house. If at once we're lucky, he's still alive.' Craig replied and walked out from the house, almost dragging out his partner for the sleeve of his jacket.

'You think he knows something?'

'I don't know. But he's the only trace we have now, lad. We're in dead point.' He sighed frustrated. 'Maybe Luis Brain phoned to him that night too and told him about mysterious man.'

'Or maybe he knows nothing.' John Paul mumbled and get from Craig angry look.

'We need to protect him regardless if he knows something or not.' The older man said coldly and opened the door from his car. 'You're getting in, or want to running after my car?' John Paul shot him a dead glare and took a seat. 'It won't hurt you to do a few exercises. You look a little fat.' He added with smirk and departed from Mrs. Bunch house, pretending he didn't notice his partner full of hate and disbelief stare.

* * *

Tony sitting behind the desk with opened mouth, when Darren ran out from his office shouting at somebody. Few seconds later he was running down main corridor with few policemen in uniforms, heading probably toward the parking lot. The boy quickly jumped from the chair and ran toward his mum chatting with some two women, meanwhile she was making a tea for herself.

'Mummy!' He shouted, catching her attention.

'What's the matter, Tony?' She asked concerned and put down the mug on the blade.

'Where uncle Darren ran?' He asked with excitement, jumping slightly on his feet, making the other women giggle.

'Uncle?' Bridget lifted her eyebrow, wondering when Darren upgrading for uncle position. Did she miss something today?

'So where he ran?' He asked with sheepishly smile, under his mum's suspicious stare.

'I don't know. Probably he got some job to do.' She shrugged without interest.

'Or Craig just sent him for a coffee for himself.' The one of women said with cheeky smile.

'Well, I guess it's very likely option too.' Bridget agreed amused and looked briefly at her son. 'Go back to your desk, Tony. I need to talk, babe.' But her son wasn't listening her, only staring at something in front of him with growing curiosity. 'Oy, babe. Did you hear me?'

'Whose that?' The boy asked quietly and pointed at some man standing behind the glassy door of superintendent's office. 'He looks quite funny. He's a copper like you and uncle Darren, mum?' Bridget shook her head in disbelief, quiet laugh came from her mouth as the man walked from the office and dazzling everybody with his charming smile, his bright hazel eyes moving around all room like he was checking how much changed since he left.

'Bloody hell! I don't believe in what I see!' She shouted with a laugh, catching the same man's attention who greeted her with cheeky smile and opened widely arms. 'You really come back!'

'And you like always gossiping instead of refilling superintendent's documents.' He shouted back and laughed loudly as Bridget ran toward him and wrapped arms around him tightly.

'My God, it's so good to see you again. We missed you, boy, so much.' She said and stroked his spiky hair. 'Like always you're looking like you don't know that existing something like a comb. You're still the same boy.'

'Oy, Mrs. Thomson don't cry.' He chuckled and wiped tears from her eyes, before he returned the hug. 'You're not more older than me.'

'You always turning things out like you want.' She shook her head and stroked his cheek. 'Damn, I'm always soppy with ya. I hate it.' He giggled and moved a little back from woman, giving her more space.

'Well, it doesn't change too much here, since I left.'

'No, not too much. Only Craig got his own office.' Her smile dropped down as she realized what she said and noticed sadness at the bottom of the man's eyes. 'I didn't want...'

'Man! You really come back, you old bastard!' Spike laughed when Charlie appeared behind him and patted firmly on the shoulder. 'Glad to see you back, man. Without you it was so quiet and boring here.'

'Glad to see you again guys, too.' Spike said with a wide smile. 'Maybe this place is a hole in ground, but I missed it. Ibiza isn't a place for me, I'm afraid. Maybe Spain...' Charlie patted him on the head.

'No more escaping, man. Craig Dean turned to be more pain on ass than ever, when you left. You had very good influence on him.'

'Don't worry, he won't be your partner.' Bridget chimed out with a fake smile. 'Your partner will be Craig's stepbrother, Darren. He's really nice and decent guy. You'll like him for the first sigh.'

'Oh, I will?' Bridget blushed slightly as he licked his lips and looked flirtatiously at her.

'Well, I didn't have this on mind.' She replied, feeling very uneasy. 'He's into women anyway. He has a fiancé.' The both man looked at each other and burst in laugh.

'Good to know that Bridget.' Charlie chuckled and winked, annoying her. 'So, I guess we're going for a party tonight, man? We need to celebrate your great return!'

'Not tonight, Charlie. I only came here for quick chat with superintendent. But I guess, tomorrow night sounds perfect.' He grinned to them. 'There is still the old club on the corner?'

'Megan still dancing on the tables there, man.' Charlie laughed and patted him on the back. 'I'll talk with people and tomorrow we set up the place and time. It's good to see you, man. I can't wait to see Craig's mine!' Bridget looked at him annoyed, didn't see nothing fun on this. He could kept this for himself.

'So, boy, what are you doing here today? I thought you start the job tomorrow.' She asked him when Charlie left them alone.

'Like I said quick chat with superintendent. That's all...Don't worry I'm not going to ruin Craig's plans.' He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

'If you want to solve the case, you need to sort out things between you two. You need to talk.'

'Oh, we will. He'll waiting for me in his new office, won't he? He always like solving the problems without witnesses. It's so easy way to do this.'

'You should get used to this long time ago.' She sighed, feeling sorry for him.

'Why he can't be like others? It's hurting him so much showing others his emotions?' His voice trembling a little, and Bridget was afraid he may burst in tears. But the man took a deep breath and chuckled nervously, shaking his head, his tone of voice was again the same, firm and cheeky, like he wasn't care about everything around him, but Bridget knew it wasn't true. He cared, even much than everyone she knew. Sometimes he was behaving like he was keeping on his shoulders whole world, his watchful eyes always shining with a joy, now hiding in themselves tiredness and hopeless. Even his face and body were still young, seemed to belong to young, carefree boy, his eyes seemed to belong to the old man, hiding in themselves knowledge acquired over the years and tiredness of life, like something just passed away and finished, and won't come back to him. Like he has lost a part of his valiant spirit.

'I don't know. Sorry.' She said quietly with gently squirm his arm. She wish she could say what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't.

'Fancy a coffee with old mate, Mrs. Thomson?' He asked her with cheeky smile and everything around seemed to shine with happiness, even cold white walls became more tolerable. With him there was no place for sorrow.

'I just take a coat and tell Megan to keep an eye at my son and we can go.' She smiled and quickly ran toward common room, hearing behind herself man's amused laugh.

'I'm not going to run away, Mrs. Thomson! I need to know what's going on with the case.' He yelled after her and dazzling with his perfect white teeth another policemen who came to welcome him back on the commissariat.

* * *

Darren knocked vigorously to the front door of the small cottage house standing on the outskirts of the city. He felt on his back officers heavy breathes, when they finally caught him with guns on hands, ready to protect their witness. Darren tensed slightly as he heard steps and the door opened after a slight hesitation.

'Frank Mayfair?' Darren asked and removed his ID card as a man's head appeared between the door and jab.

'Yes, that's me. Something wrong?' The man looked around terrified.

'I'm detective-sergeant Darren Osborne. Can we come in, Sir? I think we need to talk about your friends from Red Roses.' The man gulped and opened the door widely letting the cops came to his house.

'Did they do something?' He asked Darren as he passed by him.

'We're here to find out, if they did or not.' Detective replied with a slight smile and nodded toward two officers. 'You two outside and patrol the neighbourhood. If someone appear, don't let him go here until I don't give a permission and see him. Is it clear?'

'Yes, Sarge.'

'Can you tell me now, what's going on here? Am I accused about something?' He asked nervously shuffling on his feet.

'Maybe we sit down and I'll explain everything? Please, don't be afraid, sir. Everything is under control.' Or at least he had hope it was.

* * *

'Do we have something?' Craig asked his stepbrother as they found a quiet space in the kitchen.

'No. He doesn't know Luis Brain has been killed and with Roger Bunch he didn't meeting too often.' Darren replied with a sigh and showed the other man the coffee tin.

'No thanks.' Craig shook his head and sat down on one of the cupboards, making Darren giggle as he started swinging his legs. He was looking like a moodily school boy. 'Pope asked him too?'

'Well, yeah, but he doesn't know about this man too. If it's the only trace we have now, Craig, I can tell now it's useful. This guy knows nothing...By the way, where the hell have you been when John Paul talking with him?' He glanced suspiciously at shorter man.

'I watched all rooms, but didn't find nothing interesting. Any traces.'

'So we need to start from the beginning.' Darren mumbled and poured the water to his mug. 'Maybe we missed something? I think we need to dig up more Michael Luthie's case. It started from it.' He suggested.

'Since we don't have nothing more, it's the only option now.' He sighed irate and kicked the opposite cupboard. 'We're fucking blind and still don't see some important thing, or these all members are cursed.'

'It can't be so bad.' Darren smiled slightly and took a sip of his coffee. 'I left boys here to watch the house and we can go back to the station. We're not useful here.'

'I'm thinking about motive...Why somebody killed them? Don't like their band?' He snorted and jumped from the cupboard.

'I don't have any clue...You're going for John Paul or me?'

'You. I can't stand his whining.' Darren rolled his eyes amused.

'He doesn't look like a whining type, Craig. You look more than him.'

'He soiled the seat with chocolate cream from his sandwich.' He said in deadpanned tone. Darren hardly refrain himself from burst in laugh. 'So I told him what I thinking about touching my things and eating in MY car. It's not my fault he still has to breaking my rules!'

'I bet you told him about it in very gently way.' Darren grinned and walked back to let his stepbrother pass by him.

'Hell yeah, I told! Everybody knows, nobody will eat in my car! Especially persons who needs plates to not soil everything in their range! He almost destroyed my shirt!' He pointed at his white shirt.

'I almost forget how possessive you can be about your things.'

'See you on the station.' Craig said coldly, didn't understand why he was laughing of him?! He left the kitchen and almost bumped into his nightmare, who greeted him with a cold stare and eternally dissatisfied expression. Craig straightened up, trying to look taller than in reality, and for John Paul he was behaving like a bull fighting with another one for a cow. It was ridiculous.

Craig was sure Pope wanted to tell him something, his all attitude saying this, especially tightened fists. But in the last moment, he passed by him without words and headed toward bathroom. Craig smirked at this and walked toward entrance, whistling cheerful song. _Coward. _


	11. Special agent Star

**Like I promised Candy, next chapter of Home Truths is up now ;) I hope it's enough long to satissfy you ;P I'm not sure yet when the next part is going to appear, cause I'm going to work now at Unexpected guests, cause I don't update it for a veeery long time...Anyway, this chapter is Craig centric. So sorry but not too much JP today. **

Craig Dean smiled slightly when the door from elevator opened widely and like always he found himself standing face to face with a janitor, welcoming him with indulgent look and abroad smile before he glanced at his wristwatch and whistled surprised.

'It has to be your record, Mr Dean. It's not even six o'clock.' The janitor said amused and let the younger man pass by him.

'We have a really big case this time, Joey.' Craig replied and turned around to look at man. 'Time doesn't matter to me now.'

'I wouldn't say that about other officers, sir.' He said with soft smile. 'I bet they're just turning over to the other side in their beds.'

'I've always been a riser.' Craig said in cheerful tone, trying to chase away from himself Joey's inquiring stare.

'Maybe it's a good time to sort out your private life, sir. Maybe then I won't meet you here every day so early.' Joey suggested with smugly smile and leaned against the mop.

'If I wouldn't coming up so early I won't know you.' Craig smiled softly, making the older man chuckled. 'DCC Bridget Thomson starts thinking you're my imaginary friend, cause she never seen you.'

'She's this nice lady from your department?'

'Yea, with very specific sense of humour.' He snorted and made his way toward his office, when Joey spoke up again.

'You look very elegant today, sir. Have a date, perhaps?' Craig noticed a hint of amuse in his voice, but it didn't angry him. When he hearing; _why you won't go for a date with some nice girl? _he almost reacting in the same way as Joey.

'I look elegant every day, Joey.' He said cheekily. 'It's day like day.'

'But today you look different, sir.' Joey said with a wide smile, and Craig couldn't help but blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. This man sometimes scared him very much, he was reading him as a book.

'I bought a new shirt, so what? It's not a crime I guess?' He fired up and quickly regretted it, understanding he just confirmed Simon's speculations.

'If it was, you surely will working on that case, sir.' Joey laughed slightly. 'I guess today it's a big day, some party I guess. I saw balloons in canteen.'

'You won't miss anything, won't you?' Craig rolled his eyes. 'Yes, today it's going to be a very stressful and big day, Joey. And I hope this day will end soon, cause it won't bring nothing good for me.'

'Well, you don't know it, sir. Give your ex-partner hugs from old Joey, we used to talk for some time, when one day by accident he bumped into me.' Craig stared at him surprised, trying to processed in mind what he just heard.

'Hold on, you knew him?'

'Man without personal life.' Joey replied with a sad smile, giving him knowingly look. 'This station was his whole life, sir. Tell him to visit me one day, when he'll has a little free time. He's a very nice young lad.'

'I'll tell him.' Craig said quietly with a thought how sad and pathetic person he has to be for Joey. He could keep saying what's he wanted but the truth was, he was almost the same as _him. _Both without life and dreams.

'He'll happy to see you again, sir. He always saying very good things about you.' Craig felt knob in his throat, tears gathering in his eyes. _He _always was loyal to him, even when he treated him as a shit and doing so many nasty things to him to upset him and see pain in his eyes. He never could understood why _he_ always coming back. If Craig was him, he wouldn't let anyone to treat himself in that way and surely not coming back for more. He wouldn't let himself to fall so low...So why _he _has been doing this?

'See you tomorrow, Joey.' Craig said with constricted throat and didn't go before Joey pushed his cart filled with garbage from the offices from this floor toward elevator, and the door closed behind him with a quiet sound. He hid hands in pockets his trousers and with a knob still sitting hardly in his throat, he looked toward common room, where above the desks was hanging a transparency with a slightly crooked letters; _**Welcome in home!**_, and on Charlie's desk was laying a small box wrapped with an elegant paper and crimson bow. _Balloons in canteen...Bloody Joey. _

He took a deep breath and calmed himself before tears could fell down from his eyes and betrayed him. His trained mouth could tell every lie he wanted, twist in ironical and arrogant smiles, barking every time someone pissed him off, but his heart...he couldn't do nothing to make it stop breaking into small pieces every time when he heard about _him. _To stop hurting him so much every time he thinks about _him_.

The door from his office closed with a loud slam as Craig locked himself in it. He settled down on his chair, placed hands on the desk and looked toward door in thoughts counting hours to his _back. _Cause he finally understood what Bridget said to him. He won't run away from this, and the only option was to face up his demon. Joey was right, today it's going to be a big day. Today...his dreams will turn out into reality.

* * *

It was only a timid knock on the door, but it was enough for Craig's heart to jump to his throat, his hands started sweating. He pushed away from the desk Michael Luthie's files and improved his shirt before he spoke up to let his guest came in. His voice shaking with nervous and anticipation, eyes fixed at the door as he was waiting for _him_, knowing there was no turning back.

He couldn't hid his disappointment when to his office came no one else, but Darren carrying in hands two steaming mugs, offering him gently smile. Craig's mouth curled into unimpressed mine, the files in a minute came back in their old place.

'Do I disturb you with something?' Darren asked him unsurely as he noticed in what mood was today the younger man.

'No.' Craig replied coldly and nodded toward the chair standing opposite to his, giving him a sign to sit down. 'What's happened, you're here so early?' He asked reluctantly as Darren handed him one of the mugs. 'Quarrel with Hannah, or her _lovely_ daddy perhaps?'

'None of these.' Darren replied, catching a curious look from Craig. 'Just wanted to talk with you about some things.'

'Like what?' He left in peace documents, giving his all attention to a little too nervous like for him, stepbrother.

'About work.' He replied shortly still investigate the ground, before he'll comes to the point of his visit.

'It bothered you so much, so you have to stood up so early and came to my office at seven o'clock?' His stare turned into sceptical, curious flew away from him, giving space for irate. Darren felt there was the only chance to ask, before Craig become mad at him and say to get out from his office for good.

'From today I'm going to work with new partner.' Darren gulped, patiently waiting for Craig's wild reaction seeing how he was behaving for the last days when he has been hearing about his ex-partner, but nothing like that happened this time. Craig just stared at him with tired eyes, almost looking depressed.

'Yea, I know. And what's about that?'

'I thought...You know...' But Craig didn't look like he wanted to cooperate with Darren this morning. Older man sighed irate. 'You were working with him for a long time and you were a good friends since what I heard from Bridget and boys, so I just wanted to ask you...how is he? Is he a decent guy? How should I behave with him?' He was a little taken-aback when Craig smiled slightly to him, clearly amused.

'He's a normal, decent guy like we all, Darren. Nothing to worry about.' Craig replied shortly. 'I guess he'll be better than your old partner. You'll like him.'

'Well, maybe you have some advices for me? I don't want him to think I'm some provincial bonehead.'

'Just watch your back.' Craig sighed irate rolling his eyes, wanting to end this painful conversation as soon it was possible.

'What's that means?' Darren asked puzzled, not quite understood intentions of his statement.

'Trust me, knowing him you'll find out soon.' Craig replied with a sly smile and took a sip of his coffee. 'If it's everything you can go now, and tell Pope to read all documents from Michael Luthie's case. It should stop him from coming to my office for all day.' He said with triumphal smile.

'I can tell, but I don't say he'll listen me.' Darren said with a slight smile and reluctantly stood up. 'Are you going for a party with us after work?'

'I need to take care about Chubby. He was mad at me today.'

'You're sounding like an old maid, Craig. Get a life, mate.' Darren rolled his eyes.

'Goodbye Darren.' Craig said drily and showed him the door. 'Don't want to see any of you for all day. And I have Bridget in mind too!' He shouted after Darren before the door closed behind him.

* * *

'Didn't I say clear I won't see you today?' Craig almost barked at his partner when without knock came to his office, in hand holding a handset. 'And knock before you come, I don't sitting in fucking cowshed.'

'I didn't want to come here either.' John Paul replied coldly and approached his desk with hand stretched out toward man.

'So why I see you here? You know what to do for the rest of day.'

'Yea, Darren said me about your little _request.'_ John Paul said irate and almost pushed the handset to Craig's face. 'There's phone to you.'

'To me?' Craig asked surprised. 'Who's calling?'

'Lee Chapman. Wants to talk only with you.'

'Still don't know why you're here.' Craig took the handset and sent him unappreciated glance.

'Your secretary go somewhere and I couldn't handle the sound which making your phone. You should change the sound.'

'I see I have another point to what-to-do list.' Craig growled irate, ignoring John Paul. 'I should fired her week ago, when she lost somewhere keys from the drawer of my desk.' He mumbled before spoke up to the handset. 'Inspector Craig Dean.'

_'Hello, it's Lee Chapman. I don't know if you still remember me...'_

'Course I remember you. I lost my twenty pounds for your bloody lunch.' John Paul rolled his eyes and walked back before Craig's eyes could burn a hole in his head. 'You phone to me cause you have something interesting for me or just missing my voice?' Craig asked sarcastically and spin around on his swivel chair.

'_Just recalled one thing. I don't know if it's something important, but you said to phone to you in case I remember something...so I'm phoning.' _

'You did good.' Craig said and licked his lips with interested. 'So what is it? Go on, lad.'

'_I can't talk now about this...maybe we could meet somewhere tomorrow and I'll tell you what I know?' _

'Be on the station before the lunch time. Ask for inspector Dean.'

'_We can't talk about it in more quieter place?'_

'No we can't. Tomorrow on the station.' Craig said firmly and hanged up. He swore loudly when the door opened once again and Bridget with Cheshire smile appeared on the doorstep. 'What the hell now?! Get out before...' The rest of his words dead on his lips, when Bridget moved on the right and Chief Inspector joined her. Craig immediately stood up almost pushing his chair on the floor, making the woman giggle.

'Do we disturb you, Craig?' Chief Inspector asked with gently smile.

'No, course not, sir. Just talking with my informer that's all.' The younger man explained with sheepishly smile, hardly refraining himself from not wiped this bloody smirk from Bridget's face.

'Oh, some new information about the case?' He asked interested before handed Craig some document on which the younger man looked briefly.

'I don't know yet. He's going to come on the station tomorrow, so I'll find out if he has some important news for us.' He said with soft smile which quickly dropped down as he felt Bridget's eyes on himself. Until now he noticed, she was watching him carefully with a slight smile. Craig knew this look and he didn't like it. He gulped nervously and paid his all attention to his superior.

'Well, so in that state we have new information for you.' Chief Inspector said in cheerful tone. 'Superintendent decided it'll the best if you share your office with your partner, sergeant John Paul McQueen.' He announced and pointed at the document which dropped down from Craig's hand along with his peaceful.

'What?' Craig asked shocked, moving his eyes from him to Bridget. 'But it's my office.'

'It's not for all time, Craig. We just need a more place for new inspector, so we need to move some sergeants to new locations.'

'There's no way I'm going to share my office with Po...John Paul.' He said irate and started pacing around the office. 'We can't stand each other.'

'Well, you have to try cope with themselves, cause superintendent won't change his mind.' Chief Inspector smiled widely. 'I hope you won't mind to share a few metres of your cabinet with your partner?'

'Darren and John Paul will bring the desk tomorrow. Try to find a good place for it and for chair of course.' Bridget said sweetly barely refrained herself from burst in laugh. 'Don't worry he has pen with yourself, so you don't have to share yours with him.' Craig sent her murderous look, wondering if they already can see puffs of smoke burst from his ears.

'Do you know if there are still people watching Mayfair's house?' Chief Inspector asked.

'Darren sent another boys there.'

'Good. Have a nice day Craig, you too Bridget.'

'Thank you sir.' Bridget said with wide smile and approached Craig as the door closed behind him. 'Is the same shirt which your _lovely _boy bought for you four years ago?' She asked glancing at him suspiciously.

'Just fall into my hands when I opened the wardrobe...I don't remember if he bought it for me or not.' Craig shrugged, clearly avoiding her look.

'It's the one he liked the much, isn't it?' Her smile broadened, her eyes went to his well-fitting white shirt with green strips. 'Who are you trying to fool, Craig? Yourself?'

'It's a shirt! Someone created its to wear, Bridget.' Craig snapped to her and rubbed the back of his neck.

'You even used new perfumes.' Bridget smiled with gloat as sniffed like a dog the air, and approached the man who was looking now like a deer caught in the headlights, her hands working on his shirt, unbuttoning two upper buttons. 'Now, you look better.' Craig pushed her hands back irate and started pacing around the office again.

'You came here only to irate me or with higher purpose?'

'Chief Inspector asked me about the case, and wanted me to join him when he was going to deliver you a message from superintendent. He was pretty sure how you're going to react when you find out the news.'

'I don't want him in my office. Why they have to moved him here?! What about Darren's office?'

'It's occupied.' Bridget said evasively.

'By who?!' Craig snapped angrily, eyes flashing with anger.

'Guess.' Bridget offered him cheeky smile and turned toward the door when she heard happy shouts ranged from the main corridor. She looked briefly at Craig who looked at her terrified, standing in place as a pillar of salt. 'I bet you want to talk with him privately. I'll tell him to come.'

'No!' Craig shouted and ran toward his swivel chair, and Bridget started wondering if he was trying to hide behind it or move it to get a place to lay down under the desk.

'He's going to come here, Craig. Better if he does this now, trust me.' She said with soft smile and walked back from the office. Craig felt as his hands shaking as angle of his eye caught familiar man with protruding hair talking with Charlie. _It's only him. Relax, Craig. _He was angry at himself when his hands automatically went to his hair, improving them, his heart racing in his chest. He took a deep breath when the shadow of his ex-partner's body appeared on his glassy door, and gently knock came to his ears. His throat was so dry, he couldn't say a word. His eyes went down to the documents as the door slightly opened and he sensed his presence in his office.

'Bridget said you're waiting for me.' He tried to focus his thoughts at documents when _he _broke the silence and familiar voice ranged out, making his heart running quicker and quicker in his chest.

'Yes, I'm.' Craig replied with hoarse voice and without looking at him, pointed at chair. 'Sit down, Spike.' He offered and smiled secretly to himself as for the first time for a long time he said loudly _his_ name. He shivered when the other man shuffled the chair only to moment later sat down on it, his eyes focusing at him.

'So, I see you got an office. It's a big distinction for sergeant.' _Is he really going to behave like nothing happened? _He could heard nervous in his voice, his long fingers playing with each other when he thought Craig wasn't looking.

'I'm inspector.' Craig said, his eyes finally looked up as he gave up with the papers.

'Oh, Bridget didn't say a word about your promotion. If I knew I would bring with myself a bottle of champagne.' He said with cheeky smile as their eyes met for the first time. Craig couldn't help but smile slightly as he had a chance to look at him again after so long time seperate from each other. He didn't change too much. Even if he was in his thirties, he was still looking like a young boy, slim and tall, with a bronze skin now, telling everybody it didn't has a contact with England's rainy weather for a long time. His white teeth shining even more than before, hazel eyes which he knew so perfectly, glowing with life and joy, now were a little swollen and had bruises under them- a sign of years stressfull work and not sleepless nights.

He used to loved his eyes. They were the windows to his soul, reflected his desires and fears, making him to look so unreal among those all people hiding his true emotions before the masks of indifference, before false smiles. His eyes never trying to fool Craig; glowing with excitement and joy when they were close to solve the case, with sparks after the work when he was spending his free time with friends, darkening with needing and lust every time they were alone in his office, not afraid of showing emotions and taking off the _heavy armour_ which Craig wearing to felt safe, to not let anyone hurt him, flirtatiously looks as he tried to provoke him, eyes full pain and sorrow every time Craig hurt him and pushed him from himself, eyes shining with hope and something unique which was intended only to Craig's eyes every time he coming back and waiting for a sign that everything was alright between them again.

'I heard you were a special agent in Ibiza. Congratulation.' Craig tried to sound like he didn't care and was just a simple conversation with old mate about the work, but he couldn't hid sadness and coldness in his voice which overwhelming his body.

'It wasn't nothing big.' Spike said quietly, shivering at suddenly coolness.

'Well it have to, since you left the country in such hurry. You even didn't say goodbye to your friends.' He didn't want to bring it now, when it was still painful, but his mouth seemed to not working with his mind.

'Craig, I know how it looks.' Spike sighed and ran hands over his face before he spoke up again. 'But you have to believe me, I didn't have a choice.'

'Course you had!' Craig barked. 'How could you disappeared from my life without a word?!' He said quieter this time as he noticed some people crowding around his door, surely hearing his outburst.

'I'm sorry. But I really have to do this...I didn't want to hurt you.' He said softly and leaned toward the desk, looking at Craig imploringly.

'But you did this. When you have fucking fun in Ibiza I was feeling like someone cut my heart from the chest and threw it away!' He hardly refrain himself from cry.

'I was hurting too!' Spike cried angrily. 'You think it was so simple for me, left you and my all life during few days?! You don't have any idea how hard it was for me.'

'So what was so important you have to did this, hmm? Can you explain me?' He was trembling with anger, couldn't believe he had the audacity to tell him he was hurt! _You fucking asshole! _

'Just trust me. You always believing me.' Spike said with pleading and tried to touched his hand but Craig quickly hid it under the desk.

'And now I see it was mistake. You know what, Spike? I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. Everything is finished. The only reason why I'm going to endure you is, you're a good policeman and we need your help to solve the case. But nothing more.' He looked away as he noticed tears in Spike's eyes. Tears which Craig knew, not going to fall down. They've never falling, even when Spike's world was falling down. He was too cold and empty to let himself to broke in front of everyone, to do such a trivial thing like this. Tears were for weakers, not for somebody like him.

'Fine. I think it's a fair presentation of matter.' Spike said without emotions, eyes focusing at his hands. _And that's it?! _Craig looked at him in disbelief. _He's not going to fight? I don't believe..._'I heard a little about the case from superintendent and Bridget. Since what I know you're very close to solve the case.' The tiredness and surrender in his eyes stopped Craig from further malicious comments. He could hate him for what he has done to them, but he wasn't going to fall so low to torment him for the all meeting. If he wants to talk about the work and pretending everything is okay, he wasn't going to complain. He even liked this option.

'Close to caught a cold.' Craig snorted irate. 'We had nothing. No motives, witnesses, or suspects. Nothing.'

'You have to have something.' Spike said firmly. 'Do you have files with yourself? Maybe you missed something in them. The murderer isn't a ghost.'

'Well, I won't be surprised if he is.' Craig replied drily, not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. 'Tomorrow I have a meeting with informer, maybe he has some news for us.'

'Right.' Spike nodded. 'I want to read the files, Craig. Otherwise I won't be able to help you.'

'Darren has them.' Craig replied shortly with slanting smile.

'Who?' Darren frowned his eyebrows trying to connect the name with a right person.

'Darren Osborne, my stepbrother whose going to be your partner from now...Don't look at me like that, I didn't ask superintendent to do this. I just get a new partner before we knew we'll need your help.' Craig explained, reluctantly noticed he was still carrying about this bastard, didn't want him to feel unwelcome by him on the station.

'Your stepbrother? I see some things changed.' Spike smiled slightly. 'When I can find him?'

'In his office, I guess.' He said with a little irony, his eyes moved with the man who stood up from his place. 'Bridget will show you the way.'

'I know it has to sound stupid and cruel for you, but I missed you and I'm glad I can work with you again...It was nice to see you again.' He was going to turned around, when Craig's chair shuffled and he stood up, slowly approaching the man.

'You too.' He confessed quietly, their eyes connected for moment and there was a threat of understanding between them.

'Well...Do you have something to tell me about the case, or I just can go to Darren?' He asked quietly and gulped as Craig approached him closer.

'Just want to say you're going to share office with Darren cause there's no empty offices now on the station, and you're starting your job from tomorrow morning.' He added calmly as he noticed his soft smile. 'So try to be on time.'

'Well, it's been hard to do.' He chuckled and hid hands in pockets.

'Why is that?' Craig asked reluctantly.

'Tonight we're going for a party. You know how probably it's going to end.' He gave him knowingly look.

'With Megan dancing on the table and Charlie throwing up his lungs in dark alley.' Craig snorted and couldn't help but smile when Spike's mouth curled into wide smile. 'Try to be sober tomorrow.' He sighed.

'You're not going with us?'

'I have work to do.' He replied shortly.

'Oh.' Spike mumbled disappointed, making Craig's heart to jump. 'I better go, then. Read the files.' He sent him a fake smile and laid a hand on the handle, when Craig suddenly spoke up again.

'Do you fancy a dinner with me, tonight?' Craig asked, leaving everything for the last card. He rubbed the back of his neck when Spike turned to him and frowned his eyebrows surprised. 'I know they organized a party for you, but I thought that maybe we could go out for a dinner with me for an hour or two and discussed about the case...You won't find everything in files.' He explained with slight smile. 'And you would tell me what were you doing for the last four years.'

'Why not.' He shrugged with cheeky smile as he noticed how Craig's eyes lightened up. 'I can join to them later.'

'Right. Take with yourself files from Darren's office.' He added before the man walked back from the office with light steps. Craig fall down on his chair and smiled slightly as he thought that Spike picked him, not the party. It was a nice feeling to know that he was still important for him and whatever it's going to happen he can counting on at least he hoped he can.


	12. Return of hero

**I know I promised that I'm going to update firstly _Unexpected guests_, but well...I again focused more at _Home truths_ and wrote another chapter...But the good news I'm in the half of new chapter of _Unexpected guests_, so another update from my side should be from that story :) **

**This chapter is more focused about John Paul's, Darren's and Craig's thoughts about the new inspector joined the department (read, Spike ;P) and well...I know you probably would kill me for the last parts...*she's hiding under the desk* but I have to wrote it, so sorry but you have to handle it...:( **

**The good news is that since Spike became a legal member of Craig's team, they can finally start the proper work on the case...so expect more details and connections in next chapters ;) In the end I said it's a crime story, didn't I? ;) **

**And sorry for not too much Craig's and John Paul's scene.**

**I hope you would like this chapter cause I'm re-reading it from few days and still correcting...I gave up yesterday and decided I would update it today...This chapter is the longest I've ever wrote...so don't complain that is very short ;P **

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Just enjoy and give a me a sign if you like it or not :) Maybe you have some suggestions? ;)**

**Paula Xx**

John Paul appeared on the station as the last from homicide department, already in very bad mood, knowing Craig is going to say him what he thinks about his punctualities and adds a few sarcastic remarks about him just for the good start of the day. He almost saw him in front of his eyes, standing in the door of his office with this bloody smirk on the face, wondering how to ruin his day with two perfectly chosen words.

He can thinks what's he want, but he didn't do it special. If Michaela hasn't poured a milk on his trousers and his mum instead of yelling at his the youngest sister, will take a look at what she has been throwing to the wash machine, he will be on time and didn't have to make a fool of himself when he asked Niall if he can borrow him his jeans. He had a really good laugh of him and mocking him for the all way to his car, calling him; _baby brother._ He couldn't embarrassed him more in front of whole neighbourhood. He still seeing Sonny's cheeky smile and hearing stupid remarks from Mercedes who suddenly appeared in McQueen's household after another row with Malachy, with a false smile and words how much she missed them...John Paul praying to God to end his suffer and...and decided to phone to Russ to say him he wants his flat back for two days; clean and renewed.

He was thinking about some good excuse for this bloody bastard, when someone crashed with him, almost pushing him on the floor. He felt a hand keeping firmly his arm, when the stranger helped him to steady himself.

'Sorry mate, but I didn't notice you.' The man said with apologize smile, his hazel eyes roaming around his body. 'Are you okay?'

'Yea, I'm fine.' John Paul mumbled in response and moved a little from the man as he still feeling the grip on the arm. 'Really, it's okay.' He added louder this time and with curious glanced at him. The man was almost the same taller as him, slim, with a nice tanned body and charming smile. He couldn't has more than twenty-five years, John Paul thought, observing his young face with a funny spiky hair...He looked nice and definitely was good looking.

'Sometimes I'm so clumsy.' John Paul smiled slightly as the man flashing another charming smile to him.

'It's okay mate. Everybody has bad days.' He shrugged and blushed slightly as he realized that strange man was still eyeing him up, making him feel uncomfortable. 'I don't want to be rude, but interesantes should wait for an officer on duty, on the first floor. No one can walk to homicide department without licence.'

'Like this?' The man asked with an innocent smile as he waved the small plastic card. John Paul looked at him taken-aback, didn't think he's one of them...He wasn't looking like a copper. He has to had a really stupid mine now, cause the man chuckled amused. 'I know I don't look like a coppers working here, but I'm afraid I'm one of them.'

'I didn't notice you earlier.' John Paul said with growing interest. _Could he be...?_

'Cause I'm a new one.' He chuckled again. 'Probably you heard about new inspector joining your small family, didn't you?'

'And who didn't hear? You're a legend here.' John Paul said with a small smile, looking closer at man. _So it's you then...Craig's ex partner...Or maybe someone more than only partner?_

'Legend, you saying?' He grinned widely, before he burst in laugh. 'I've never thought about myself like that. It was Bridget idea, wasn't it?'

'You have to ask her.' John Paul replied and looked around. 'You have a chance to do it now. She's standing over there.' He pointed at Bridget standing in the middle of the common room as she was trying to signalized something to people crowding around Charlie's desk.

'Yea, I'll ask her.' The man said with a gently smile. 'By the way, I'm Spike.' He stretched out his hand toward him.

'John Paul.' He shook it.

'Ah, so it's you, Craig's new partner.' Spike flashed his teeth in abroad smile. 'Well, good luck mate. Not too much people had so much strange to handle him.' He winked.

'Yea, thanks for advice.' John Paul said moodily with hate looking at Craig's office.

'It was nice to meet you, John Paul. See you later then.'

'Yea, see ya.' The younger man mumbled and stayed on the place as he was watching Spike's back before moment later all department suddenly running toward the man with a loud; _Welcome in home, you old bastard! _Bridget arms around his body.

John Paul felt a little jealous. When he joined the homicide there were only Bridget and Charlie whose welcomed him with friendly smiles and good words, when the rest of the department welcomed him with a suspicious glances and silence, quickly passing on the agenda. But Spike...he was threatening by them almost as a hero who came back from the war, wanting him to show them medals and scars which he got after his long military service. He was patting on the back, some hands ruffling his hair when others hugging him incessantly spraying him with hundred questions. John Paul wished one day he would be able to earn such respect as Spike, to feel like one of the member of small family which the all homicide creating.

But in this all chaos there was still missing a one, probably the most important for him, person and John Paul knew Spike has to noticed that too, seeing his disappointed look toward the closed door. There was no sign of Craig.

'Oy, John Paul, give me a hand will ya?' He glanced above the arm at inspector Hill holding in arms three heavy boxes full of documents.

'What the hell is that?' John Paul asked as he took from him two boxes. 'They moved you to new place?'

'Nah, it's your case mate.' He grinned. 'Craig Dean ordered to check all people with criminal records connecting with your dead witnesses.'

'You bloody joking, right?' John Paul growled. 'I won't finish it till next year.'

'Well, you always can ask Spike and Darren for help.' Inspector suggested with a smirk. 'Of course when the welcome party will over.'

'I guess it won't happen too quickly.' He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

'You're coming with us, aren't you?'

'Yes. I need a little entertainment.' He said with slanting smile as his eyes moved toward boxes.

'Good to hear that, mate.' The man grinned and pointed at common room. 'It looks like Spike disappeared somewhere, so we can carry the boxes to our desks, till you're still with us.'

'Shut up, Fred.'

'You should be grateful me and Spike. You aren't going to see Craig for all day.'

'You think he's going to stay in his office to the night?' John Paul frowned his eyebrows.

'Who knows him. It's Craig, he can do everything. And seeing his jack-o-lantern smile today he'll stay in his, if you catch my drift?' He gave him knowingly look and pushed him forward. 'Come on, I barely feeling my hands.'

* * *

'Are you free now?' Bridget popped her head into Darren's office and shot him sweetly smile as he looked at her above his documents.

'It depends from what you want.' He replied amused and pushed himself with his chair from the desk.

'Wanna introduce you your new partner.' She said with a slight smile.

'Let him come in then.' Bridget flashed her teeth toward him before she disappeared behind the door, letting the other man come in. Darren stood up and improved his shirt before with a slight smile he stretched out his hand toward the eyeing him up young man with a charming smile. 'Since what Bridget and Craig said you have to be Spike.'

'In the flesh.' Spike winked to him and squeezed his hand. 'If I knew Craig has such handsome stepbrother I would visited him in his hometown more often.' Darren lifted his eyebrow surprised. Was he flirting with him? _Nah, it couldn't be that. _

'We didn't leave together.' The older man said shortly, giving him a sign he wasn't going to talk with him about his personal life.

'Shame.' Darren frowned his eyebrows, wondering in what game was he playing with him.

'I'm Darren, but probably you already know it.'

'Yes, I know.' Spike confirmed his assumption. 'Craig said you can give me some files about the case.'

'I have them somewhere.' He scratched his head and looked at metal cabinets. 'Can you wait a moment?'

'Sure. I don't have nothing to do.' Spike shrugged and start pacing around the office with an interest observing photographs standing on the desk and nearest shelf. Although he didn't appreciate Spike's _sniffing_ around his private things, he said nothing, using the opportunity to look closer at his new odd partner.

The all coppers on the station were wearing uniforms or smart, clean clothes but this individual...This individual calling Spike was wearing some old black t-shirt with a white letters saying; _I am play boy, _making Darren to smirk, hidden under opened up navy blue shirt with a rolled up sleeves to the elbows. On the legs he had dark blue jeans with rolled up trouser-legs, so everybody could notice a pair of dark, muddy sneakers with funny, bright green laces. _Clearly very individual person. _

'I have them here.' Darren said as he removed from the bottom drawer files and handed them his partner.

'Thanks mate.' Spike winked to him.

'It's nothing to thank about. You would regret that you take this case very quickly.' Darren said with a slight smile and sat in his chair. 'Take a seat, Spike. Sorry but they still don't bring your desk here, so I can offer you only this.'

'That's okay. I'm not going to work too much today.' He confessed with sheepishly smile.

'Oh? What did you do to my stepbrother, that he gave you a free day? You beat him down or what?' He asked amused.

'Used my charm.' Spike replied with cheeky smile and looked down at documents. 'I guess you have a really busy day seeing in what mood is Craig today, so I give you some space and peace.'

'If you aren't busy tomorrow we can start the job properly and visit a few places. Like Luis Brain's shop.' Darren suggested. 'What do you think about it?'

'Sounds like a good plan.' Spike agreed with a small smile. 'See you later then. Have a nice day, Darren.'

'Yea, I'm going to have.' Darren sighed heavily as he looked in despair at growing mountain of paper. 'I'm feeling like I was working in Accounting office.' He grumbled.

'Well, you can't blame Craig. He always likes math.' Darren shot him a dead glare, which effectively silenced him. 'Fine, I'm going.'

'If you want.' Darren mumbled and smiled slightly as funny man walked back from the office. _Nice, but strange guy._

* * *

It was very unusual thing for everybody who were working with Craig Dean for the last few years, to find out that the door of his office was already closed, even if it wasn't even seven o'clock. Charlie moved the door handle for few times, making sure they weren't blind and Craig really wasn't still sitting behind his desk.

'Bloody hell, he really left his office today.' Charlie said surprised, making the others giggle. 'Oy, it's very unusual thing, right!? He always left the station as the last.'

'Probably was just hungry and go to buy something to eat.' John Paul suggested, didn't pay too much attention to their revelation. 'It's not a big deal.' He shrugged and whispered something to ginger woman standing next to him in very short red dress.

'If you work with him for such long time as we, it'll.' Bridget said as she entered the common room, holding in hands three coats. 'You saw Darren? I have his coat.' She asked and handed the one cloth to Charlie.

'In bathroom.' John Paul replied and sat on the desk. 'We're going out now?' He asked surprise. 'Usually parties starting on late nights.'

'Well, it's night isn't it?' The ginger woman better knowing as a Megan said with a grin.

'Yea it is, but even kids don't sleep yet.' John Paul noticed amused. 'I think it's too early to go out.'

'Why not? We don't have nothing more to do.' Bridget said and showed Charlie to go away from Craig's office door. 'We already know he's not there.' She said a little irate and looked around. 'There is a chance we can get Spike with yourself?'

'I saw him coming to bathroom five minutes ago. Wanted to ask Darren about something in files.' John Paul said and moment later looked lost at both friends exchanging looks with mysterious smirks.

'I guess it may take him more than five minutes.' Charlie said amused before Bridget spanked him around on the head.

'Don't be stupid. You definitely spending too much time with Craig.' She barked at him and threw Darren's coat on the chair. 'Is Fred coming with us too?'

'Don't know.' Charlie shrugged, his eyes with interest followed Spike coming back from bathroom with wolfish smile. 'Fine, you have your loss.' He grinned as Spike approached John Paul's back and suddenly ruffled his hair, almost causing a heart attack at him. The youngest man jumped terrified on the desk and sent Spike cold look, before he burst in laugh as others when older man flashed him his charming smile, the one which you can't resist.

'Your hair is shining in these lamps as a gold, mate. And this eyes...How such beautiful cherub as you find himself in such unfriendly environment with a big, evil dragon as a partner?' Spike asked him with a childish voice, as he leaned toward him so they won't be hear by others. Bridget of course already sent him a warning look, but older man ignored her with premeditation.

'Just want to be someone more than cherub.' John Paul replied and looked into Spike's eyes. 'What about you?'

'Well, I've never heard about myself more than _old bastard, _so I'm really flattered.' Spike smiled cheekily and bit down his low lip playfully.

'They should add to the list _arrogant_.' John Paul said amused and shifted a little to have a better look at the man. As more he was watching him and listening, the more understood what Craig sees in him.

'And what about good-looking?'

'About that you have to ask Craig, am I right?' John Paul asked him with knowingly look, wanting to know if the rumours about them were true and they were lovers in past, or they were just Charlie's stupid jokes. 'I guess you had to be a very good _mates_ years ago.' Spike smiled slightly didn't expect such words from him, and with surprise watching satisfaction smile playing on his lips. Like he already knew the answer. _It's going to be a really hard to fool you, am I right? _

'Smart boy.' Spike purred to his ear, and suddenly as he has showed up, disappeared in one of many corridors, before the younger man could answer him and notice in which direction he went. John Paul shook his head amused, wondering if the man was some kind of wizard, and straightened up his back as someone's steps rang out from the corridor. He sighed in despair as the mysterious person turned out to be the only one Craig Dean with a gloomy face and eyes trying to kill everybody who dare to speak up to him. Unfortunately for sergeant, his eyes stopped on him.

'Do you feel comfortable there?' John Paul had a very strange feeling he didn't ask, because he was concern about him, and venomous in his voice only confirmed his presumes. He reluctantly stood up as he caught his cold look and crossed his arms against the chest. 'You still here?' Craig asked annoyed.

'Still working here, so it shouldn't surprise you.' John Paul replied coldly. 'You always can lock yourself in your office if you don't want to see me.' He fired up, although he knew how much his reply may cost him today.

'Craig, are you going with us to the pub?' Bridget chimed out as she noticed a tension between two men. John Paul sent her a small smile, thanking God that he has Bridget here. Without her motherly instinct and willingness to fix the whole world, especially Craig, he won't stay here even one day. She was the only one who supporting him all the time and defend him against Craig. If he wasn't gay, he surely will marry her.

'Have different plans.' Craig replied drily, didn't take his eyes from John Paul's ones. John Paul felt as goose bumps running down his spine, Craig's stare was so intensively and full of emotions. His legs almost bounded over him, and he didn't understand why...Why he always had on him such impact?

'A little entertainment won't kill you.' Charlie tried again, but Craig's stare effectively silenced him. John Paul thanked God he turned around, otherwise he may fall down on the floor. _What's wrong with me? _

'Shouldn't you working, now? I thought I gave you enough work to do to stop you in the office till midnight.' Craig addressed his words to John Paul. 'Looks like I have a very good heart today...But don't count on this tomorrow.' He added cruelly. 'If you have some business to do for next two days, better do it tonight.'

'It's a treat?' John Paul asked him coldly, trying to calm himself although everything in him was shaking with anger and sorrow. _What I did to him, that he hates me so much? _

'I prefer word, _promise_.'

'Craig...'

'I'm not talking with you Bridget.' Craig said sharply and focused his all attention at his partner. 'And if I find out you ask Spike for help tomorrow, you already can packing your things. Trust me, his help won't help you to get away from your very pathetic situation, but it only piss me off very much. So better remember my words, if you want to stay here for a little longer, lad.' He said through the teeth.

'Now I know why nobody could handle you.' John Paul said quietly, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. 'Only stone-hearted creature like you, would work with somebody like you.' Craig lifted his right hand with a view to tighten it around John Paul's neck, but Spike's suddenly arrive ruined his plan.

'Well, well, well. The old dragon left his cave and join the crowd.' Spike announced loudly with a cheeky smile, effectively irate his ex-partner.

'You already have everything with you?' Craig asked him drily, leaving the youngest man alone.

'It depends what you have in mind.' Spike replied with innocent look and wrapped his arms around Bridget and Charlie.

'Did you wear something more and have to take it with yourself, or we can just go?' Craig explained, shooting him a dead glare.

'Nah, it's everything what I have with myself.'

'Wait a moment. Are you two going out now?' Bridget asked surprised. 'There's a party for Spike tonight.' She recalled Craig with sharply voice, didn't hide irate. 'He's suppose to be there for few minutes.'

'He'll join you later. No one would miss Megan's dance on the table.' Craig rolled his eyes and nodded toward the door. 'Come on Spike, I don't have all night for this.'

'But it's his party!' Charlie whined, but Craig didn't listen him. He was in his half way, when Charlie decided to change the tactic. 'You can tell once again everybody how you taught Spike a few things under the shower. No one is able to embarrassed this old bastard so much as you.'

'What?' Spike asked shocked, with wide grin observing his ex-partner whose cheeks took on the colour of beetroot now. 'Don't tell me you told them...'

'I have a meeting for one hour so move your fucking ass before I'll kick you on it!' Craig yelled to him and stormed out from the common room, leaving his colleagues in a daze.

'Okay, what's going on?' Bridget asked Spike with suspicious glance, but the man only gave her a peck on the cheek and quickly followed the lower man before he lost a sight of him. 'Do you have also this strange feeling that they hiding something important about this teaching part?'

'They behaved very strange, but...' Megan started unsurely, searching for a support in men.

'I don't care about it now, Bridget. The only thing I want now, it's a pint.' Charlie sighed heavily and patted John Paul on the back. 'All right, mate?'

'Yea. Go for Darren and let's get out of here. I don't want to have an occasion to meet Craig again today.' Bridget sent him a warm smile and wrapped her arm around his waist as she pulled him out from the desk, toward main corridor.

* * *

'You could warn me you asked me for a date.' Spike said amused as the waitress poured a wine to their glasses and lit up the candles on the table.

'If you prefer to talk about the case in some ordinary pub, drowning in litres of ketchup and chips, you could tell me.' Craig almost barked at him, didn't see nothing funny in his comment. He opened the menu and start reading it, completely ignoring the other man, knowing it would irate him soon or later.

'Okay, take it easy. I only joked, okay?' Spike lifted his hands in self-defence. 'But you really had to warn me. I should wore something more elegant, you know?' He said as he pointed at his clothes.

'If you kept to the rules, I wouldn't have to warn you about such obvious thing.' Craig said drily, hardly keeping himself to stay calm. 'I don't know in what clothes they're working in Ibiza, but here you need to wear a clean shirt, formal trousers and shoes which doesn't look like you were digging a hole with them. '

'I'm not a businessman.' Spike said outraged.

'But you have to look like one of them.' Craig said sharply. 'What do you want to eat?' He asked as he threw the menu on the table, already losing the appetite.

'The same as you.' Spike shrugged without interest, didn't bother to even look at menu. 'Are we going to argue all supper?' He asked him with a sigh, didn't has a strength to keep this ridiculous conversation going on. But Craig didn't answer, only persistently stared at the table, his hands smoothing the cloth on it, head didn't budge even for millimetre. Spike based the chin on his right hand and sighed tiredly as he looked through the huge, glassy window straight at the centre of town, from this height looking now like some miniature city. As the more watching the familiar buildings and streets, the more he understood how much he missed his home-town; those little shops on the corners of streets where he has always buying something to eat when he has again has observing a suspect for all night, dark alleys in which he has spent the most of his adult's life, searching for evidences, talking with informants or just throwing up after another drink-night in club.

The air was saturated with a smell of his childhood; sweet and sickening savour of his favourite candies which he always getting from his grandma, smell of freshly cut grass and soil- reminiscent of the hundreds of football matches played with mates, delicately scent of roses every time his mum's tilted above him to kiss him on the forehead before he slept, insipid and metallic taste of blood after another fight or fell down from the tree, and bitter taste of tears as he has understood he was alone in the world, when his eyes wandering around his mum's wooden coffin covered with white lilies.

There were so many memories hiding in dark alleys, so many secrets not telling loud to protect himself from ridicule, so many tears and dreams significant roads and pavements after which he walked on countless times...

Town of his past...His long-lost home.

'You could just pretending you're listening me.' Craig's annoyed voice draw him back on the earth, wakening up from memories.

'Sorry, it's not my day, I guess.' Spike said quietly, didn't take his eyes from the window.

'Are you okay?' He winced a little as he noticed a concern in Craig's voice. He glanced briefly at his ex-partner, feeling at himself his intensively stare.

'Yea, I'm okay.' He lied and frowned his eyebrows like he just sensed the intrigue hiding behind the other man's solicitude. 'Why are you bother about it?' He asked sharply.

'You look sad.' Craig replied and rubbed the back of his neck confused as he thought what he just said. He should stop carrying about him, he promised himself he will. But now...one look at his full of sorrow face and his all promises had no meaning.

'You're still worrying about me?' Spike gave him a small, sad smile before his eyes moved back to the window.

'No. Just want to talk about the case, if you forget that's the reason why I took you here.' Craig replied, his fingers nervously patted on the table. No, he couldn't let himself to show him heart. Emotions were for weakers.

'Fine, but firstly can we change the table, Craig? Is very hot here, I barely can stand the heat.' Spike asked him, giving pleading look.

'No, we can't. It's the best table on whole restaurant with a fantastic view at the town. I've always eating here.' The familiar coldness returned to his voice, making the other man shiver. _Why you always has to fight with me? Why at once you can't listen about my feelings and do something for other person? I would die for you, but I don't think you would even care if I do it. _Spike shook his head tiredly as Craig rolled up sleeves from his shirt, making a point he wasn't going to move anywhere.

'You didn't even once looked at the window.' He noticed irate. 'There is a radiator, Craig. It's too hot here to sit.'

'We're staying here.' Craig said firmly, deaf for his request. 'If there is so hot for you, take off your shirt.'

'I have a t-shirt underwear. I can't sitting in such exclusive restaurant only in old t-shirt.'

'You already looking like a tramp, Spike, so it won't change anything.' The other man gave him knowingly look and smirked slightly.

'Thanks, Craig. You've always been very charming person.' Spike shot him a dead glare. 'Change the table.'

'Just take off the shirt. Now!' If they didn't catch nobody attention earlier, then now surely they reached it. Spike with satisfaction noticed how Craig's ears became red as he apologizing everybody for his outburst, and pushed himself from the table to removed a shirt as Craig has ordered him. He hanged it on his chair and sat back, feeling at himself his ex-partner's research stare, knowing there was no chance he would miss the letters on his t-shirt. Seeing irate look on his face, he didn't enjoy his little presence and hardly refrain himself from loudly express his opinion. Instead of this he licked lips and observing Spike with a slanting smile, which didn't bode nothing good.

'You're manifesting with this shirt your needing and desires, or you just changed the job?' Another dagger straight into his heart, another stupid smirk on his evil face.

'Why? You wanna join the game?' Spike asked in a low, seductive tone, rubbing out the smirk from his confident face.

'For now we have a three suspects who has motives to killed Michael Luthie.' Craig threw the files toward the man, who stared at him with triumphal grin. 'Wanna share your opinion about them with me?'

'They have records on the station?' Spike asked and looked at the first page with growing interest.

* * *

It was his second pint when DCC Megan Foster climbed on the one of tables and started her famous dance, getting from women indulgent looks and giggles, and for men loudly appreciate shouts and whistles. John Paul shook his head amused and hid in dark corner of room, where the music wasn't so noisy and he wasn't the only sober person in all department. He nodded toward some old inspector whose name he still couldn't remember, and moved toward Bridget, writing a message to someone on her mobile phone.

'What's up Bridget?' He asked her in cheerful tone seeing her unsatisfied mine.

'Spike should be here long time ago.' Bridget said irate. 'I tried to call him, but he switched off his mobile phone. Bastard.'

'Don't you think he may be busy now.' John Paul suggested gently, sipping slowly his pint.

'Don't think so.' She mumbled and threw the phone to her handbag. 'He's probably on his way...At least I hope so.' She sighed and took a sip of her yellow-green cocktail.

'Maybe he just forget about the party and go back to home. Spending with Craig so much time alone, had damaged his brain.' He chuckled and playfully snapped Bridget's straw.

'I know Craig behaving like a real bastard toward you, but normally he's a good guy. With a big heart.' She said with soft smile and covered her glass before the man could snap a straw again.

'It's hard to believe in this.' John Paul snorted.

'If you know him better, you would love him. Trust me.'

'I don't think I would fall in love in such evil bastard.' John Paul snorted, thanking God they were sitting in completely darkness and she couldn't notice his reddened cheeks. Even so stupid insinuation was not in place.

'Well, I didn't have that kind of _love _in mind.' She said embarrassed, feeling tension in young man's body. 'Sorry. Probably I drank too much tonight and saying stupid things.'

'Yea, you did.' John Paul agreed quietly, nervously moving on his chair.

'You aren't going to dance?' The both almost shouted when Darren's hands appeared on their arms and they saw his grinning face above the heads.

'I'm not dancing.' John Paul replied and moved from his hand while Bridget gave him a nudge on the ribs.

'If it's your way to ask lady for dance, you blow it.' The woman said with unfavourable look and handed him her glass. 'But you can repair your mistake, buying me a drink.' She suggested, her face broke into sweetly smile.

'I bought you one, few minutes ago.' Darren recalled.

'It's not my fault you doing mistakes so often.' John Paul chuckled and patted Darren on the back.

'Well mate, there's no excuses I'm afraid. You have to pay now.' Darren mumbled something under the breath and, to Bridget's joy, removed the wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

'If I again fell into idea to come to her, slap me.' The older man whispered to laughing John Paul. 'Spike doesn't come yet?' He asked louder, looking around.

'No.' Bridget replied, her good mood suddenly disappeared.

'Maybe he forgot.' He suggested.

'It surely didn't help to improve her mood, only worsen it.' John Paul whispered to him and hid behind his glass.

'It's Craig's fault. As he couldn't talk with him tomorrow. He knew we're preparing a party for Spike, but he didn't say a word to us, they're not going to come!' She yelled irate, waving her hands furiously.

'Maybe he didn't plan it.' Darren said, but quickly understood it was stupid thought. 'Right, Craig always planning every minutes of his boring life.' He rolled his eyes and patted John Paul shoulder, before with shaky steps he walked out toward counter.

'I'll try to phone to him once again.' Bridget sighed heavily and covered the left ear with hand as with hope she was waiting to hear something more than long signal.

* * *

'Ed Brook. Dealer and tiny thief.' Spike said tiredly and laid down the paper. Craig jerked his head from Suzanne Bones files and frowned his eyebrows while he fixed his eyes at other man.

'From what you know this?'

'Few years ago I had an occasion to meet him.' Spike replied with a slight smile, looking straight into Craig's eyes. 'Michael Luthie took drugs, Peter Sullivan, the one who hanged himself in the garden was taking too...what about others? Maybe it's one of the thing which is connecting them.'

'Bunch got three years in suspension for drug's possession. And Brain...he was a gold man, didn't look like someone who would taking those shit.' Craig said firmly and glanced briefly at Ed Brook's photograph. 'He looks healthy.'

'Well, I don't say he wasn't a golden man, but some things you won't sharing with your lovely wife.' Spike said, giving him knowingly look.' Things which been safe between friends.' Craig licked his lips, thinking about man's words.

'Okay, suppose the all band buying drugs from the same dealer, Michael Luthie's dealer.'

'Ed Brook.'

'And what's more? I don't think the dealer want to kill them cause they...oh, I don't know, let say, they don't paid for drugs...Ed Brook doesn't look like a murder, and motives, well it makes me laugh.' Craig snorted and scratched his head.

'What if the dealer knows their murder?' Spike suggested and stolen from Craig's plate bite of his supper.

'Before we'll get him and make him talk, it'll be already a New Year, Spike. It's only waste of our time.' Craig stated. 'Some new ideas?'

'You said Peter Sullivan was accused of causing a fatal accident under the influence of drugs.'

'Yes, but that was many years ago and he was purified from the allegations, because there was no witnesses and evidences he was driving a car.' Craig read from the acts. 'The case was closed.'

'Maybe not for everybody.' Spike said quietly.

'Laura...Hunt.' He read again. 'But there's nothing about her family...You really think Ed Brook would know something?' Craig glanced at him. 'I'm not sure if he would remember them. It was like ten, twelve years ago?'

'Someone so popular like them won't left his memory so quickly.' Spike said firmly with a small smile. Craig chuckled slightly, amused. 'Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?'

'We were searching for some connections from few days and you just look at the files and after one hour you found it.' Craig shook his head.

'I just help you to sort it out, that's all. You saw it before I did.' Spike shrugged with a grin. 'But still we have nothing and we can't forget about other suspects.' He handed Craig Suzanne's Bones acts. 'What you think about her? For almost one year was travelling with the band.'

'Cause she was Michael Luthie's lover.'

'Well, she could be a lover not only his...' Spike gave him knowingly look.

'If we are looking at this like that, we'll have to check his all lovers. It would take another half year.' Craig said irate. 'She didn't has motives...'

'And what about this last guy? Mayfair, right? The one who survives.'

'What about him?' Craig lifted his eyebrow questioningly.

'Don't you think it's a little strange he wasn't killed yet? What if he's not dead, cause he is...the murderer?' Spike suggested. 'Why you didn't think about that possibilities? Cause it's too simple?'

'Don't know...he's still monitoring, so he won't ran away anywhere.' Craig shrugged. 'We'll keep an eye on him while in the meantime we'll take care about Ed Brook and others...Maybe my informant would say me something interesting.'

'You're going to meet with him in some dirty, dark alley?' Spike grinned.

'He's going to come on the station. I'm too old for such trips.' Craig replied and smirked as the other man playfully snapped him on the finger.

'Well maybe you're, but you still looking very good as for your age.' Spike said softly with a small smile, afraid to show him more emotions, still not sure how Craig may react.

'You don't look worse.' Craig said, suddenly feeling uneasy under his gaze. 'You're living in your old apartment?' He asked him quietly while he was playing with his almost empty glass.

'No, I sold it when I moved to Ibiza. I'm living now in my boyfriend's place.' Spike replied, didn't dare to look at him anymore.

'Oh.' Craig tried his best to smile and don't sound sad. But it was hard, when you feel as your heart just burst into pieces in your chest, and your hope just died right now. 'Is he a cooper from Ibiza?'

'Journalist. From England.' Spike replied with a fake grin. 'We met in Ibiza half year ago, accidentally. He was on the vacation...One day on the beach he has been robbed and, I know it's hard to believe, but I was the only copper on the station who was able to take an application so...'

'Why are you telling me this?' Craig asked him softly, stopping Spike from the mumbling.

'I just want you...don't know.' He said quietly and looked down at his plate. 'Sorry, I know it doesn't matter for you if I'm with someone or not...' He stopped while Craig's hand sneaked toward his and gently rubbed his long fingers. Their eyes met for a long moment and Spike understood it still does a matter for him. Craig can tell him every lie he wants, but his eyes telling him there was still a place for him in his heart. And nothing more was the matter now.

His mobile phone rang out in the same time while Craig's hand moved higher. He gave him apologetically look and smiled softly as on the screen lightened up Bridget's name.

'Sorry, but it's Bridget and I have to answer.' Craig didn't say a word only took back his hand and looked nervously around the table. 'She probably wants to know when I'm going to come.'

'Tell her you are going to be there for two, maybe three hours.' Craig suddenly spoke up, confusing him.

'Why so late? We already finished the supper.' He pointed at empty plates.

'I have some information about Michael Luthie's childhood and his problems with law in home. I thought you would want to read it.' Spike glanced at the wristwatch and frowned his eyebrows.

'You know I like sitting in nights and working to the morning if there's a chance for breakthrough in the investigation, but I promised Bridget I would be on the party and...Probably I would disturbing you...'

'I'm alone. Seeing with nobody.' Craig said irate, rolling his eyes.

'I didn't want...'

'Yes, you wanted Spike. I know you a little, you know?' He said amused, getting a stupid grin from him. 'You won't disturbing me.'

'Then I'll call back to Bridget and say her I'll be later.'

'Yea, tell her.' Craig nodded and removed his own mobile phone. 'In the meantime I'll give my people a sign, what we have.'

* * *

_Dealer. _John Paul was staring at the screen of his mobile phone and trying to process the message, wondering who is hiding behind the unknown number. He wore the jacket and unnoticed slipped out from the pub, to call back to someone who had his phone number.

'_Didn't I say clear?' _John Paul rolled his eyes as familiar annoying voice rang out from the handset. _I should guess it was him. _

'You were trying to inform me that you and Spike are buying drugs now, or your message is directly connecting with the case?'

_'Directly I want to kick you on the ass.' _Come the treat, making John Paul chuckle.

'Since I don't see you here, explain what you have in mind when you sent me this message.' John Paul asked and leaned against the cold wall from where he had an excellent view at the door from the club and neighbourhood.

_'Probably Spike found the connection between victims.' _

'I hope there's something more than they were from the same band.' John Paul said amused, couldn't help to irate the man a little.

_'Give me few minutes and I'll show you in very graphic way what I think about your sense of humour.' _

'Ooh, I'm shaking with fear.' He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 'What's the connection?'

_'And you should.' _Craig snapped to the phone. _'We need to find a dealer. His name Ed Brook.' _

'Knowing you, you won't to share more details with me, am I right?' John Paul asked annoyed, even if he knew it wasn't necessary, cause the answer could only be one.

_'Just find him and take on the station. You have time to tomorrow night.' _

'Oh, geez you're so generous.' John Paul said sarcastically, didn't hide his irate. 'At least you can tell me where I can find him?'

_'Charlie will know where to search for him...I'm not telling you to find him alone. You can take Bridget with yourself.' _John Paul smiled slightly, hearing his suggestion.

'Fine, but still there is small problem...'

_'What problem? You just have to find Ed Brook, what's difficult about that?' _

'I can't just scraped him from the street. I need to have a warrant, Craig.'

_'Superintendent won't give us a warrant. We have only speculations, any evidences.'_

_'_So how can I arrest him?! We need to have something for him.'

_'Do I really gotta think for everybody? Jesus, he's a dealer! Having drugs isn't a good excuse for you to arrest him?!' _

'I'll call back when we find him.'

'_No, you call back to me when you lock him...' _John Paul hanged up and switched off his mobile phone, before Craig had a chance to phone to him again and start complaining. He smiled slightly as he noticed Charlie coming out from the pub with some fit bird hugging to his side.

'We have a job to do.' John Paul said as he grabbed him for the arm and turned around to face him.

'What?' Charlie snapped annoyed, wrapping his arm protectively around his lady.

'Telling you something name Ed Brook?'

* * *

Spike slowly entered drowning in darkness Craig's flat, looking around the narrow room to check how much the place has changed in his absence. He grinned as he noticed old, dusty television standing lonely on the cupboard, still surely broken down, seeing a big break on the TV cabinet which made Craig when he and Spike have trying to move him to the bedroom five years ago. He still remembered the pain in his foot when TV slipped out from Craig's clumsy hands, and hollow crack when his three toes have been broken. Now it makes him chuckle, but then he was ready to kill Craig with own hands.

Tenderly he touched the screen when suddenly something black jumped on the television and something red shined in the darkness. Spike walked back, his hand wandered to his chest like he was going to keep his heart on the place. Quiet, shy meow which ranged from that _thing _plastered a big grin on man's face as he finally recognized to whom the voice belonging.

'You still have this cat?' He asked surprised and carefully picked up the animal only to hide its in his arms and gently rubbed behind ears. In return he got quiet purr.

'Why are you so surprise? He's only five.' Crag replied giving him odd look, and locked the door. 'He was a one black, small ball when I saw him first.'

'I know, I gave you him.' Spike grinned and let the cat walk toward his bowl, loudly demanding his food. 'But still don't know why you called him Chubby.' He added and moved toward small table when Craig passed by him to get his way to the kitchen.

'I wanted to call him clumsy, but God only knows why Mabel thought it's Chubby and start calling him like that. Then I didn't have too much choice, didn't I?' Craig said irate and lit up the light to find the cat's bowl without any complications. He opened the can of cat food and smiled as Chubby started rubbing against his legs with its tail high stuck up to the air.

'She was like what? Two years?' Spike chuckled amused. 'That's a children charm, Craig.'

'That's why I don't have any.' He smiled with gloat as Chubby greedily jumped at the bowl and the food start disappearing from it at an alarming rate. 'You wanna something to drink or eat?' Craig asked.

'Are you just offering me a cat food?'

'I'm offering you sandwiches.' Craig rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. 'You want or not?'

'Why are you alone?' Spike asked and based chin on his right hand, his eyes following the other man.

'It's not an answer for my question.' Craig said gloomily.

'For my either.' He told softly, his fingers play with a buttons of his shirt. 'You're handsome, smart, funny, brave...'

'Maybe I don't want to be with anyone?' Spike lifted his head slightly only to see Craig leaning nonchalantly against the frame, with chocolate eyes fixed at him, almost enchanting him.

'It's sad excuse.' Spike stated with a sad smile. 'No one wants to be alone.'

'Maybe not everybody has a needing to jump into someone's bed only to not feel alone and forget about the past.' Craig said in a cool tone, slowly approaching him.

'I did what I have to do.' Spike said quietly, didn't dare to look him into eyes.

'And what you have to do, eh?'

'We already had this conversation, didn't we?' Spike said irate and moved back from the table, didn't want to be close to him. 'I told you I don't want to talk about it.'

'Don't you think I have rights to know the truth? You can't pretending there was nothing between us, Spike!' He yelled frustrated, following the man, didn't give him a chance to run away from the conversation.

'Oh, these aren't words which you were using for all the time?' Spike asked him sarcastically, couldn't believe how hypocrite he was. 'Don't make bigger hypocrite of yourself than you are. Show me the files and we can end this painful for us conversation.'

'What was so important in Ibiza?' He didn't give up, looking for answers.

'Craig, please...' He almost begged, face hiding in hands.

'You even don't have guts to look straight into my eyes.' Craig shook his head, looking with disgusted at the man, slowly moving back from him. 'Files on the table. Read it and go to hell.' He added and leaned against the door of the flat. Spike looked briefly at him before he headed toward the table and start searching for documents.

'I don't see them, Craig.' He said after few minutes of searching, slowly losing his patience. 'Are you sure you left them here?'

'Yes. Look closer.' Craig replied with stoical calm. Feeling safe in the position he was now, he let his eyes wandering around Spike's body who was drilling above the table, giving him a very look good at his body, every time his shirt moved higher and the band of his jeans dropped down a little, revealing a piece of smooth skin. _At least I have a good show, _Craig thought and licked lips before evil grin appeared on his face.

'Still nothing.' He said irate, for the fifth time looking at the same headlines. They were lying only some old newspapers and Craig's _what-to-do _list. 'I'm starting thinking you...' The words died on his lips as he felt Craig's presence so close to his back and warm hand sneaking under his t-shirt, massaging the tense skin. He terrified turned around until now noticing how close Craig was. He almost could felt his hot breath on his lips, his curious hands burning his skin, his presence overwhelming him completely. He couldn't move. '...Did this special.' He whispered seeing lust in lower man's eyes, feeling how his hands grabbed roughly his arms didn't let him to run away, almost pushing him into the table. Even everything was screaming in his head to stop it and run away before they both could do something which will regret later, he didn't do nothing to stop Craig from pressing his soft lips to his, in long, hungry kiss. To stop him from grabbing him for the shirt and pushed toward another room filled with darkness which Spike has seen not once. He closed his eyes and forgot about all world as his back met with soft mattress and neck covered with fiercely kisses and gently bites. Small moan escaped from his mouth when Craig moved with kisses toward his chest, hands fighting with the belt.

'Craig...' Weak protest came from his mouth, hands kept the man on the place.

'It's all what you can afford?' Craig asked him amused, with teeth nipping Spike's low lip. 'We both know you want this, so stop fighting and start enjoying it.' He whispered and pulled him into another kiss. He smiled when Spike replied for the kiss, with shaking hands started unbuttoning his shirt. He could swear that for one sweet moment he has heard Spike saying; _I won't, _before he lost himself in him for good.

* * *

John Paul phoned again to Craig but once again instead of him, spoke up his voice mail. He tried to call Spike too, but his phone was again switched off and everything saying he hasn't appeared on his party despite his promises. John Paul decided to not wait for him and came back to home before the midnight, knowing he won't find Ed Brook tonight seeing how Charlie has disappeared with his bird and nobody for department was looking like they're going to work this night.

John Paul sat down on the stone bench in his mum's garden and decided to stay unnoticed before the light in Michaela's room won't be turn off. He again dialled Craig's number to inform him about the progression in searching Ed Brook, when the back door from the house opened widely and his mum went to the garden in pink bathrobe and Michaela's fluffy pink slippers.

'What are you doing here, love?' She asked him with concern and without ask sat next to him. 'Shouldn't you sleeping now?'

'I should ask you about the same.' John Paul said, rolling his eyes. 'I'm not a kid mum. I'm going sleep when I finish my work.'

'Why you won't finish your work in home? It's very cold here.' She said, didn't give up.

'You always can go back to home.'

'Something wrong in work?' She definitely wasn't going to leave him alone.

'Just have a really hard day, mum. But nothing to worry about.' He added as he noticed her full of concern look. 'I'm trying to contact with my partner, but he doesn't pick up the phone.'

'Maybe he's sleeping now?' She suggested. 'You'll phone to him tomorrow.'

'But it's very important.' He sighed tiredly and massaged his temples. 'Anyway, how long 'Cedes is going to stay here?'

'Until she makes up with Malachy.' She replied with a slanting smile. 'If you want you can move to your brother's apartment since you still can't go back to yours.' She suggested with gently smile. 'Niall would be happy. You two always have been very close, but recently you don't see each other too often.' She sighed and tenderly stroked his hair.

'That's because we have very stressful and time-consuming works, mum.' He replied with a small smile. 'And it's your fault, if you weren't still talking how much you want us to finish colleague and become someone more than a seller in the shop, we'll seeing each other more often.'

'It's always very simple to blame about everything your mother.' She shook her head amused and moment later pulled surprised man into tight hug. 'You don't have any idea how proud I am, that I have such intelligent and hard-working sons. If girls will the same as you.' She sighed heavily.

'Michaela is a famous reporter.' He recalled her softly.

'You can thought I'm complaining but I wanted her to be famous in positive way. Not because the scandals with her participation.'

'You can't have everything.' He grinned and jumped back when his mum tried to spank him on the head. 'Go back to home mum. You catch the cold.'

'And what about you?'

'Give me five minutes. I'll try to contact with my partner once again.'

'I'll check for five minutes if you're at home.' She warned him and gently stroked his cheek. 'My baby boy.'

'Goodnight, mum.' He rolled eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

'Goodnight, love.' She reluctantly stood up and walked toward the door, escorted by John Paul's eyes. 'And don't forget to call a lawyer.'

'Tell Jackie I'll call to him tomorrow.' He said quietly, eyes fixed at his shoes.

'It'll be fine, right?'

'Yes mum, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine.' He whispered and gave her a small smile, before she didn't disappear in home. John Paul closed his eyes and hugged knees to his chest, as thoughts about his sister roaming in his head. He loved his family and was grateful he had them...But sometimes they were making so much troubles for him, like they were still kids not adults. Troubles which one day may cost him very much...

* * *

'I should know it was going to end like this.' Spike said quietly, gently smile playing on his lips as he turned on the side to face lying peacefully on the bed Craig. 'You planned this, am I right?' The man chuckled in response and slide the quilt from Spike's arms to may kiss his tattoed skin. 'You're truly bastard, Craig Dean.' He purred and hugged the pillow in his arms.

'I didn't plan this. It's not my fault I missed you.' Craig said and laid on his back, fingers tangled with Spike's.

'I missed you too, but I wasn't going to jump to your bed.'

'So what's are you doing here?' He asked him amused.

'I don't know.' Spike whispered softly. 'Maybe it's a dream?'

'I was sooo good?' Craig grinned to him, small protest came from his mouth when the man hit him on the ribs. 'Well?'

'I...' He smiled triumphal as Craig's mobile phone start ringing. The lower man growled with frustration. 'Your phone.'

'You didn't answer me.'

'And you won't answer too?' Spike nodded at his phone shaking on the cuboard.

'No. It's already a long time after midnight, and the only person who will be able to phone to me at this time, is Pope. And I'm not going to talk with him tonight.'

'What?' Spike yelled surprised and quickly moved himself to the sitting position, eyes trying to pierce through the darkness to find his clothes on the floor. 'Shit, I didn't come for party.' He growled and stood up to wear a boxers.

'They'll understand.' Craig said surely. 'It's nonsense to go there at this time, Spike. Go back to bed.' He patted the empty space and rolled himself on the stomach.

'I can't stay at yours, Craig. Randall is surely waiting for me.'

'So that's his name, eh? Randall...' Craig smirked. 'It's good to see you thinking about your boyfriend all the time.' He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'Don't you dare to judge me, Craig.' Spike barked to him. 'Don't you forget what you were doing with me behind your fiancé back, eh? If you wanna judge someone, firstly start from yourself.'

'Lie to him and stay with me.' Spike turned around to look at him. He frowned his eyebrows, wasn't sure if he heard good.

'Excuse me?'

'Lie and stay with me...Or say the truth.' He suggested with a shrug of his arms. 'I don't care what you want to tell him.'

'And what I would to say to him, eh?!'

'Maybe, that you let your ex-partner screwed yourself.' He grinned.

'Fuck off, Craig.' Spike snorted and pushed his hands back when he tried to removed his boxers. 'No chance for repeat.' He said with sly smile.

'Well, we'll see tomorrow what you say.' He chuckled and jumped back when Spike smiled softly and suddenly tilted toward him, trying to kiss him.

'What the hell are you doing?' Craig snapped, giving him odd look.

'Wanting to kiss you?' Spike replied with a grin. 'I thought...'

'So you thought wrong. We never kissing, Spike, and I'm not going to change it now...Couples kissing, not lovers.' He said sharply.

'What a bullshit!'

'Get use to this.' He snorted and laid on his back, arms under his head. Spike shook his head and looked briefly on the floor.

'Craig, where are my jeans? Surely I don't left them in living room or whatever you call that room.' Craig grinned to him and without words lifted his hand and with forefinger pointed at the ceiling. Spike frowned his eyebrows confused. 'What?'

'Higher.' Craig 's smile widened. Spike's eyes following his finger and finally looked higher, only to notice a pair of jeans hanging lonely on the lamp.

'Craig!' He growled as the man burst in laugh. He quickly climbed on the bed and draw them down before Craig pulled the yelling man down, quickly covering him with a quilt, didn't give him a chance to run away.

'Give me a half an hour.'


	13. Stuck in the middle

**Another chapter for you, guys ;) Hope you'll like it. **

Smiles. The one from Anne sitting in the reception with a mug of coffee in hand, from coppers passing by him in the long corridors, small smirks playing on the lips people standing with him in the same elevator, shy smiles from the colleagues from his department as he approached the door of his office, hand grabbed hardly the door handle.

When he opened the door and came in, everything was explained. He gritted his teeth, understanding why from the morning he had a strange feeling that everything is going to go in very bad direction today.

Smile. The warm and friendly one, from the most bright person in all homicide...The fake one, for precision. The door slammed loudly behind his back, announcing the _bloody _beginning of the new beautiful day.

'Nice to see you too.' The cheesy tone of the welcome made his blood boiled, fists tightened. 'You wouldn't mind if I use your mug, right? I forget to take mine from the home.' Another warm smile, although his eyes shone with coldness, recalling him turbulent waters of the Arctic Sea.

_Smiles. _

Craig Dean was raised by his mum on the religious and polite boy, believing in God and forgiveness, and that for every crime you commit always awaits for you a punishment. But even he believes in many things like typical godly boy, he never believed in human kindness.

* * *

Knowing what is going on today, Darren did the most wise thing which he could do now- hid in toilet before Craig's steps rang out in the corridor and his cut riposte met with a cold wall calling John Paul. He sat down on the small bin and using the occasion, he decided to clean his shoes from the dust. Didn't have under the hand a shoe polish, he spit on the handkerchief and vigorously start wipe out the filth from shoes. Normally that kind of things he was doing in home, but today, nothing was normal.

He jumped when suddenly the door from one of the cabins opened widely and young men with tiredly steps walked toward sinks. Shaking hands splattered cold water on his pale face, before they grabbed the sink to steady the weakened body. Darren hold the breath when the man raised up his head and their eyes met in the mirror.

'Why are you sitting here?' The man asked surprised and turned toward Darren with questioningly look.

'Are you okay, Spike? You look awful.' He said as he looked at him closer.

'Oh, thanks for make my day.' Spike grumbled sarcastically and looked down at his shoes, avoiding his partner's look.

'I'm just worried. You look sick...maybe you should go back to home?' He suggested gently, raising up. His eyes slipping after his wet, pale face and unnatural bruises under his eyes. Spike cheeks turned into deep purple, as he felt embarrassed in what moment Darren caught him up, and the concern in his voice making him to feel more idiot than ever.

'I'm okay. Just need a little break, that's all.' He shivered when Darren approached him and unceremoniously laid warm hand on his forehead. He jumped back like something burned him up, looking now like an animal caught in the trap.

'You're all hot, Spike. You need to see a doctor, you probably have temperature.' He was almost sure he had. One look at his sticking to the head hair, unhealthy pale face with dark bruises under the reddened eyes and body drowning in sweat, only confirming his hypothesis. 'Don't worry about Craig, he won't make you any troubles. I'll talk with him.' He assured, seeing how scared him a thought to take a free day.

'I'm fine.' Spike said firmly, his muscles tensed. 'Give me five minutes to sort myself and you can take me for the crime scene, okay?' He flashed his characteristic smile, but this time it looked more like grimace, giving his all presence hollow look. Darren didn't move even for millimetre, in silent watching the younger man. Spike sighed tiredly, rolling eyes, and laid hand on his arm. 'I'm fine, Darren. Really...Stop fusing around me, I have people for this, okay?'

'People like who?' Darren couldn't stop himself from ironical tone of his question. Spike was alone like a finger since what he heard, and surely he didn't see Craig as a carrying and fussing around someone's else than yourself person.

Spike wasn't wounded by his question, his lips curled into small smile and fingers knelled gently Darren's arm in friendly motion.

'Five minutes.' He said quietly. 'Wait for me in the office. I saw Charlie with two constables bringing my desk.'

'The refurbishment lasts from early morning.' Darren sighed and once again touched his forehead. 'You really should see a doctor.'

'Five minutes.' Spike repeated with a small smile and stood by the sink, until Darren went out from the bathroom, with anxiety observing the closed door.

* * *

Craig didn't get used to such random situations like this, when he stood before a fait accompli, giving him a sly smile behind his desk, in hand his favourite mug; _The best cooper in the world_. He gnashed his teeth, before giving him an evil glare and sat down behind his own desk. Although the office became smaller because of new furniture, each other has its own space so they didn't have to overleap into each other way. In other words they get two offices in one. But it doesn't mean, the problem was solved. Craig wanted to be isolated from his partner completely, but it was hard to reach if he has his desk exactly in front of his.

Every time he lifted his head, he still seeing his golden head or blue eyes staring intensively at him, like he was expecting that he's going to break up and finally will speak up to him.

'You're always so talkative?' Craig flinched as John Paul suddenly spoke up, couldn't stand the ubiquitous silent. He glanced briefly at him and without words returned to his newspaper, still having about two hours before his informant arrive. 'Maybe you want a coffee?' He offered, didn't take his eyes from Craig hidden somewhere behind a newspaper.

'Maybe you just get lost? ' Craig said sharply, pretending he was reading although no words came to his head. He was too much curious about what the younger man may do now, cause it was less likely like he would shut himself up.

'Why you don't want to talk with me?'

'And why you want to talk with me?' Craig asked him drily, looking at him with one eye.

'I want to know my partner.' He replied with a slight smile. 'Don't you think it's ridiculous that two adult men can't normally talk? We're sharing one office.' It seemed like arguments didn't speak to him, cause he only hide behind a newspaper, doesn't say a word. John Paul sighed frustrated, with a slam putting the mug on the desk.

'If I notice even one small scratch on my mug, I'll put it into your ass.' Craig warned him, laying a newspaper down on the desk. _This would be enough when it comes about reading. _'You have to take this one?'

'Was on the edge.' John Paul replied and spin on his chair. Craig wanted to ask him if he lands in his office because he _was_ _on the edge _too, but his plans failed when without knocking, Darren came to the office and threw on John Paul's desk some file.

'Anne said you asked for them.'

'Yes, thanks Darren.' He winked to him and with wide smile start reading it. Barely Darren turned to Craig, he got from him basilisk look, saying; _Don't you dare to ask if I'm fine. _So he didn't.

'You have something from me too?' Craig asked him drily with slanting smile.

'Yea, good word.' He replied cheekily, but his smile quickly disappeared from his face seeing in what mood his stepbrother was today, especially when he heard a small chuckle from John Paul's side. 'I want to talk with you about Spike.' He said, using the occasion to talk with him about his strange meeting in the toilet.

'And what's about him?' He was surprised how aggressively Craig said that. Like he has just said something really bad, or accusing him.

'I met him in the toilet...'

'I'm not going to hear about your excesses with Spike in the toilet, I just ate breakfast.' Craig said sharply, interrupting him. John Paul put down his files and with interest observing both men, wondering what just happened between Craig and Spike last night, that he started talking about him so cruelly and coldly.

'What?' Darren snapped taken-aback, didn't understand what he has in mind.

'He's gay, idiot.' Craig rolled his eyes, deciding to enlighten a little his stepbrother about his new partner, sexual life. 'I thought you have some brain in your head but it looks like I was wrong...It's not that hard to notice it.' He snorted.

'Gay?' Darren repeated stupidly, still in big shock. _Gay in the Force? _

'It'll better sound if he was bisexual?' Craig lifted his eyebrow, sighing. 'Gays can work in police too, they're not handicapped.'

'I don't mind if he is or not.' Darren explained quickly. 'I'm just surprised, that's all.' He shrugged and blushed as he felt on himself John Paul's stare. 'I'm okay with that.'

'Good, cause he's your new partner and going to share with you the most of your time.' Craig recalled him with a cheeky smile. 'So what's going on with Spike in the toilet? Cause seeing your lack of information about him, I get nothing happened between you two about what you wouldn't want to talk with your lovely fiancé.' He grinned at Darren's offended face expression.

'It's serious, Craig.' He said irate and sat on the edge of Craig's desk. 'I think you should talk with him.'

'Oh, really?' He snorted, rolling eyes and pushing him from the desk, before he could soil its shining surface. 'He broke the sink and needs a reprimand, or what?'

'Did you see him today?'

'Not yet.'

'You spent with him almost all night and you didn't notice nothing wrong with him?'

'Darren, you're able to go to the heart of the matter today or not? Cause I already have enough you overwhelming me with your fucking support questions.' He asked him, losing patience. 'And I don't like your accusing type of voice.'

'I didn't...' He scratched his head nervously. 'He looks really sick, Craig. I think you should talk with him and send to the doctor.' He finally said, getting from younger man odd look.

'I'm not his babysitter, Darren, and I think you overreacting like always.' Craig said firmly, didn't pay attention to him anymore. 'Find some job for yourself and stop searching for problems where none exists.' He ordered above the newspaper to which he again returned.

'I'm not overreacting! He looks pretty bad, Craig.' He argued, didn't let him deceive himself.

'Last night he looked fine, even more than fine.' Craig said irate, shooting him a dead glare. 'So stop fussing around him and get back to work!'

'Maybe you should get look at him?' John Paul suggested. 'If there was nothing, Darren won't bother you.' Darren smiled to him thankfully, before he looked back at Craig looking now like a rabid dragon.

'I'm not going to get look at anybody, is it clear?! If you want to play doctors, go to him. I don't care!' He barked. 'And if you're going to share with me such stupid ideas like this one, better shut up.' He said to John Paul, slamming hand on the desk to emphasised his position.

'But...'

'End of the theme.' He barely said this, the door opened widely and Spike came inside with a cheeky smile on his face and steaming mug of coffee. Darren opened his mouth in shock as his eyes wandered over his face. _Were his eyes deluded him? _If you didn't count these horrible bruises under his eyes and how pale he was looking today, there was no sign about hollow Spike from the toilet. He looked fine, just like yesterday. _Am I losing my mind? _No, surely there was something wrong with him...It had to be.

'You're looking like a fish dragged from the water, Darren.' Spike's cheeky voice rang out in the room, before turned into laugh.

'Oh, whom we see here?' Craig's sarcastic voice telling John Paul and Darren, it won't bring nothing more than shame for them. 'Oh my God! Isn't it your dearest dying friend?' Darren never before in his life blushed so furiously like now. 'I don't know how you, but I think he looks _fine_.' Craig finished with a sly grin, emphasised the word; _fine_. 'If you again come to me talking some shits about your sick friends, I'll kick you out from my office in the twinkling of an eye.' Craig warned Darren loyally, already having enough this all masquerade.

'He didn't look fine in the toilet.' Darren argued, blushing even more as he knew Spike was for all the time watching him with curious, not sure what's going on...till now, seeing the gleam of understanding in his eye.

'Yea, and pigs fly on the sky.' He said sarcastically. 'Everybody seeing he's fine, Darren! If you don't see it, go to the ophthalmologist or the psychiatrist, cause with your head something isn't alright too.' He barked, losing the remains of patience. 'End of the theme!'

'But Craig...' John Paul tried, but Craig came into his words.

'No buts. I'm not talking with ya about these shits! Everything's fine.' He said firmly. 'What do you want, Spike?' He looked briefly at his ex-partner poking his tongue on the side of his cheek as with unreadable expression on the face was watching Darren.

'Was searching for Darren.' Spike replied without interest, didn't take his eyes from older man. 'Shouldn't you wait for me in the office?'

'I needed to talk with Craig about something very important.' He replied reluctantly, didn't look into his eyes, in some way feeling like he was cheating him.

'About your health condition, precisely.' Craig explained with a sly smile. 'Apparently you didn't look good today, since what Darren saying. So what's happened with our little star? Broke a nail?' Darren wanted to smash his head on the desk. He didn't say him about this, to let him tell everything to Spike and make a big laugh at him. He couldn't believe how heartless and malicious his stepbrother can when someone expose himself to him.

'Just had a headache.' Spike replied with a faint grin, which didn't reach his eyes, shining with coldness toward Craig. 'Darren shouldn't dramatize about it so much. I'm okay.'

'Ya heard him? Ya should gave him painkillers and get to work, not fussing around him!' Craig barked, like he just found a point for which he was searching for all conversation.

'Or take care about your things.' Spike said quietly, eyes drowning with sadness. Darren looked away hearing disappointed in his voice. He betrayed him. And yet with whom! In this moment he regretted he told about it Craig, he should keep it for himself and solve the _problem _discreetly and first of all-alone.

'At once you have a right.' Craig agreed with him before showed them a door. 'If you don't have more problems and want to give me some time to relax, I don't have nothing against. You know where the door is.' They both walked out without more words, avoiding each other looks. Craig smirked as the door closed with a slam and he could returned to his lecture...If only he didn't feel at himself John Paul's piercing eyes. He reluctantly lifted his head so he could stare back at him, and in complete silent both watching themselves for minute which seemed to last forever. But for the first time this day, Craig didn't mind. He liked his eyes and watching them was almost for him like a reward after this all mess with over-protecting, searching for new friends Darren.

'Tact is entirely alien to you, isn't it?' But like always John Paul had to broke the spell.

'Oh, shut up.' Craig snarled and hid behind the newspaper, before they could fall into another quarrel and made everything more complicate than it was needed.

* * *

Lee Chapman appeared on the station on the time and has been leaded by officer on a duty on the second floor , to the common room, where he waited for Craig sitting behind some officer's desk. He looked with interested around the spacious room, watching how the cops were working hard on the cases, forgetting that between them was a stranger observing their all moves.

His eyes stopped on silver panel standing proudly at the desk, telling that it belonging to _detective-sergeant Bridget Thomson. _He gently touched it to check if it was a truly silver, when he felt presence behind his back and someone grunted.

'Don't touch it.' Came the order and the boy quickly took his hand back, before he turned around to face the familiar man observing him with unreadable face expression.

'You're late.' Lee said and frowned as the man without words came closer to him and sat down on the desk, towering about him. It made him felt uncomfortable, but he didn't let himself to show it.

'I'm inspector. I have a lot of work to do.' Craig replied sharply, didn't show him any friendless. 'You wanna talk with me. So talk.'

'Well...' The boy mumbled lost, didn't understand why this man was so angry at him. If he didn't want to know what's he saw, he could go back to home right now. It was in his business to check the source, not his.

'Listen, lad, I don't have time for this.' Craig said irate, leaning toward him so he was almost touching his nose. 'You're going to tell me what you know or just go away. In other words, I won't going to protect you from anybody and anything, which may threaten you. I won't care about informant who knows nothing and just trying to catch my attention, cause it's cool to have a cop as a friend, especially if someone like you has problems with law.' He made it clear and moved away to the safe position, before someone could think he was going to punch or do something nasty like that to the boy. Lee was staring at him with opened mouth, shocked. 'Yes, lad, I checked you.' Craig said with predatory smile.

'From the last few days before Mr. Brain has been killed, there was coming to his shop some guy.' Lee finally said, understanding in what position he was.

'What guy?'

'I don't know, I've never have a chance to look at him closer, but my girlfriend Lily was talking with him once.' He replied, gulping nervously. His hands started sweating as in his memory appeared the stranger man with a wide, friendly smile which, he didn't know why, causing at him chills.

'Did she tell you about what she was talking with him?'

'He was asking her about Mr. Brain...How long was he working in the shop, if he was living there, if he has family, and about other things like that...Lily said he was strange.' He added after quick pause, still not sure if he's doing right saying these all things to Craig.

'Cause he was asking so much about Mr. Brain?' Craig asked and until now Lee noticed that for all the time he was noting something on sergeant Bridget's exercise book.

'Yes, but...He was nice and smart like Lily said, but there was something about him which scared her. She can't precise what, but there was something strange about this guy. She said she hopes she won't has to meet with him again.'

'Your girlfriend sounds like a very perceptive person.' Craig said with a gently smile, changing the strategy, as he noticed how nervous the boy was. 'She has to notices many small things about which you won't bother.'

'Yea, she's doing this all the time.' He rolled his eyes. 'Sometimes its irate me.'

'I guess she has to remember something about this guy...Was she able to tell me how was he looking?'

'She won't come on the station.' Lee said quickly, shaking his head. 'She doesn't like cops.'

'Well, she may doesn't like cops, but now she's the only witness we have now, and her duty is to give us testimony. Besides she can be in a danger if this man was a murder.' Craig said sharply. 'Where can I find her?'

'She tells you nothing.' Lee said terrified. 'I'm not going to sell you my girlfriend. I'll tell you everything you want, but don't mix her in this.'

'Nothing is going to happen to her, okay? You have my word.' Craig said softer, patting the boy's shoulder. 'I really need to talk with her.'

'He was tall and slim, about thirties maybe forties.' Lee said after a long pause, doing everything only to not let this guy to find her. She had enough problems with cops, she doesn't need another one. 'Lily said he had nice, young face and was unshaven.'

'Did she remember the colour of his eyes or hair? Was he wearing?' Craig nervously shuffling on his seat, feeling that finally they have something.

'It's hard to say, cause he was wearing old baseball cap. She didn't see his hair and about eyes...she couldn't specified they colour...He was wearing very long, black coat and leather gloves. Like I said very strange guy.'

'Well, your describe doesn't tell me too much.' He sighed, massaging temples. 'Did your girlfriend noticed something more? Scar perhaps or maybe tattoo?'

'She noticed once a silver necklace on his neck...She said it looked more like a woman's one.'

'Woman necklace, you're saying? Did she remember how it look?'

'Don't think so.' Lee shook his head. 'But she saw the one like that somewhere...Nothing more I don't know.'

'She could saw it in Mr. Brain shop?' He suggested.

'I think so...Yea, it's possible.' Lee nodded and smiled slightly as he noticed a grin on inspector face.

'Did you see this man in the day when Mr. Brain has been killed?'

'Yes, in the afternoon, he was walking not far from the shop...You think it could be him?'

'He's a potential suspect.' Craig replied, couldn't help but grin widely. Finally they had something.

'Craig, John Paul is searching for you. He has some questions to you.' Craig growled and looked reluctantly at Spike who arrived from nowhere and was standing now between him and the boy with this tired look which he was wearing from the morning.

'When I finish with my informant, I'll go to him...Is he sitting in my office?'

'Since what I saw yes.' Spike replied without interest, his eyes stared back at the Lee who was staring at him intensively with frown eyebrows. 'If Darren is searching for me, tell him I'm with Chief Inspector.'

'Do I look like inquiry office?!' Craig barked after him, didn't understand what they want from him. Didn't they have work to do? He snorted and returned to his informant who was looking at something behind his back with unreadable face expression.

'Oy, lad, are you still with me?' He asked him irate, waving hand in front of his eyes, but boy didn't even flinch. 'Lad...'

'Sorry, just flew away with thoughts.' Lee said quietly, still didn't pay him so much attention as Craig wanted.

'Yea, I see. And you're still far away from coming back.' Craig snorted before he got from the boy sheepishly smile.

'Sorry, once again...I just saw this copper.' He nodded forward and Craig reluctantly turned around only to noticed again Spike, this time speaking fiercely about something with Chief Inspector, standing in a circle with Bridget, Charlie, Hill, Megan and two other men from his department.

'I understand you perfectly. He's presence killed no one people. He looks like a total freak.' Craig sighed, turning back to the boy.

'No, I didn't think about...Ah, never mind.' He shrugged and raised up from the chair. 'I told everything what I know, can I go now?'

'Yea. I don't have any more questions to you for now. But expecting that in the near future you'll meet with me once again.'

'I hope not.' Lee mumbled and added louder before the man walked toward his office. 'Do you have some coins for me?' He grinned.

'Do I look like I've been carry out the charitable activities?' He asked him with a snort, lifting his eyebrow. In response he get a wider grin and hand stretched out toward him. He sighed and removed few coins from the pocket before handed them to the boy.

'Have a nice lunch, lad.' He said and smiled slightly when he was only seeing running out boy's back. 'You did a really god job today.'

* * *

'We need to talk with almost all neighbourhood again.' John Paul sighed tiredly as Craig shared with him his revelation. He leaned back in the chair, eyes lazily following walking around the office partner.

'Someone had to see something more or talked with this guy...Where the others?' He asked, irate looking around like he was expecting that for moment everybody jumped out with a loud; _Buuu! _

'You mean our department?' John Paul lifted his eyebrow, get used to his odd questions and more oddness orders.

'I thought about people working on our case.' Craig replied drily, shooting him a dead glare. 'Sometimes you can using your brain.'

'Thank you for such kindness, _master._' He snorted and spin on his chair in the same moment as two men joined them.

'Where's Bridget?' Craig asked annoyed, as he looked at his guests.

'Working hardly with Charlie to find the rapist.' Darren replied and took a place next to Craig's desk as meanwhile Spike sat down on John Paul's.

'And what about our murder? Isn't he more interesting?'

'Seeing who we're going to hunt, I think he's not.' Spike stated and looked above his arm at Craig pacing around the office.

'We need to find that girl. I think she knows more than she told her boyfriend. I guess she will able to give us his description, if we get a draftsman and ask her about it.' John Paul looked at him surprised. He expecting he was going to shout or said something really nasty to Spike after his comment, but nothing like that didn't has a place.

'We can ask about her his neighbours. They surely saw her not once.' Darren suggested, his eyes moved toward sitting Spike, whose cheeky humour flew away, leaving a man whose nobody knew. He was quiet and calm, didn't push Craig on the edge with his accurate comments, looking like today he was the person who needed to be cheer up. Even Craig seemed to look concern about him and didn't start a fight with him, trying to humiliate him in front of all department.

'What Chief Inspector wanted from you?' Craig asked suddenly, stopping on the track.

'Don't know exactly about what was going on, but Bridget asked me to take her side, as he started shouting she's doing nothing.' Spike replied without interest. '

'Strange. He never behaving like that.' Darren said surprised. 'He's talking about such things in his office.'

'Maybe he just has a bad day. Like others.' He even didn't has to ask if Spike's statement was directed toward him, cause it was obvious. It looked like a man wasn't going to forgive him his betrayal so quickly.

'Or just wanted to chat, seeing how many friends he has.' Craig said with a sly smile and Darren couldn't get rid of feelings it was directed toward him too. It looked like for today's victim, Craig has chosen him.

'Well, I guess his personal life isn't a prior theme now.' John Paul stated and leaned toward Spike with a gently smile, ignoring murderous look from Craig. 'Can you give me my pen? It should lying next to your left leg.'

'Sure.' Spike replied and took it in hand. He was going to give it to him, when his hand started shaking uncontrollably, eyes widened with horror as he watching Craig moving closer to them. But before he could notice something, John Paul grabbed Spike's hand and gently took the pen with a friendly smile, didn't push his hand back until it lay on the desk.

'Thanks, Spike.' Spike breathed with relief and mouthed quiet; _thank you, _very grateful John Paul said nothing, letting him to safe his secret, although he knew that soon he's going to get questions from the younger man about it, demanding from him the truth what's going on with him.

He was checking him. He was checking if Darren was saying the truth and something wasn't alright with him, or it was Craig who had a right...But he wasn't going to help him with solve it. Till it's not solve, he's safe.

The quiet sound came from Darren's pocket and man quickly walked out from the office, giving the other men full permission with going on with a work during his absence.

'Another problems with Hannah.' Craig snorted, didn't understand what Darren sees in her. She was so tiring and boring. 'We both will talk with neighbours, what about you?' He asked Spike.

'I'll start my search for Ed. I think he still is on the list, am I right?'

'Yes, he is.' Craig confirmed and moved back as Spike jumped back from the desk and almost fall down on the knees, if he didn't grab the nearest metal cabinet. He felt Craig's hands around his hips as he helped him to stand up on the feet, and John Paul's one on the arm.

'I'm fine. Just sat too long today.' Spike said with a small grin and tried to push the hands back, but Craig didn't let him, only pushed him down on John Paul's chair, gently stroking his back.

'Darren was right, you're not good.' Craig said with concern like he just now noticed that something was not alright with him, and once again touched his back before whispered, 'I get you water, okay?'

'Okay.' Spike replied quietly and took a deep breath as John Paul gently patted his shoulder, before passed by him and walked toward Craig, pacing around the cabinets in searching for a mug.

'Maybe we should take him to the hospital?' John Paul suggested quietly, tilting above lower man.

'He won't agree.' Craig replied firmly and looked around for the mug. 'He's that kind of person who is going to the hospital when is half death.' He sighed and tried to pick up the mug standing on the end of the blade, but instead his fingers brushed slightly John Paul's hand as the man noticed the same mug too. Craig was surprised as he felt how smooth and delicately skin he has like for men, and how his pale cheeks turned into pink as he murmured embarrassment; _sorry_ and looked away.

'I think you need one too.' Craig said quietly without malicious in voice, as he pushed toward his partner the bottle of water. Didn't wait for his response he handed a mug Spike and stood behind his back, hand sneaking into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. There was no place for such closeness in their relationship before, but seeing how the man relaxed a bit under his touch, he decided to show him a little sensitivity, at least after so long, toxic relationship with him, he owned him that.

It was very touching for John Paul to see Craig showing his tenderness and caring side. For once he was feeling a bit sympathy for him, wondering why Craig Dean couldn't be like that every day. He wasn't a bad guy, but it was hard to stand him up as he doing everything to be dislike. Will the sky fell down if he shows a little heart?

The way how Craig's hand caressing gently Spike's head, made him to feel uncomfortable. No because they both are a coppers and best friends whose fighting with each other from the first day Spike came back, and so affection between them just feel wrong and odd. No. It was more about how intimacy moment they were sharing. The way how Craig's looking at Spike- with tenderness and love- showing there was something more between them years ago, even more than anybody in department truly know.

John Paul felt jealous about the relationship they had. Although he had had a few boyfriends, they've never cared about him so much as these two about themselves. His relationships seemed to be empty and untruly, every time he looked at his colleagues. Both could keep saying, regardless if it has been something between them or not, it was over and now they're only friends who barely can stand each other, but in moments like this their words meant nothing. Still there was some kind of love between them, a deep line which probably no one would be able to cut off. There was something special between them, and John Paul knew, however what way they'll choose and how their lives go on, there'll be still a place for each other in their own hearts.

'Craig, are you going to meet with Mrs. Brain today?' Craig jumped from Spike as scalded, when Chief Inspector's voice rang out in the office as he suddenly came in, greeting everybody with warm smile.

'Not today, sir. I'm going to call down a draftsman, cause there's a chance we'll get a description our potential suspect.' Craig replied, walking away from Spike.

'That's why you met with your informant, today?'

'Yes, sir. Me and my partner are going to push him a little and get more information about suspect.'

'Don't forget he's a kid.' Chief Inspector sighed, shaking his head. 'Is everything alright with him?' He asked with concern as his eyes landed on Spike.

'Yes, sir. He only needs to get out.' John Paul replied instead of Craig and helped Spike to stand up on the feet. 'I'll take him outside, before Craig call a draftsman.'

'Just do your best to find the murderer.' The Chief said before he headed toward the exit, along with his two subordinates.

* * *

Lee looked for the last time at Lily's window, before he headed toward the dark alley along with the guy who just messed up with his plans for tonight. For moment he saw her long, blond hair and pair of blue eyes as she observing him, didn't understand where he was going.

'We can't talk about it tomorrow?' Lee growled as the man pushed him forward.

'Tomorrow you won't have time.' The man replied and opened the gate, nodding toward the corner.

'It's this freaking out guy's idea?'

'Maybe.' The man replied, chuckling. 'Why, scared?'

'Nah. Just wonder what you want to know more.'

'Like I said I need to compare the testimonies.' The man explained and smiled slightly as the boy turned around to removed something from the container.

'My testimonies with whose?' Lee asked confused. 'They talked only with me.'

'I don't know with whom. I just trying to do my job.' He sighed.

'Fine. Just give me two minutes, I'll need to take something from mum's car.'

'Wait! I don't have time for a play in hide and seek with you!' The man shouted, but the boy turned into another corner, in pockets searching for a keys. It absorbed him so much, he even didn't hear quick steps behind himself, till he felt a powerful blow on the head. Shocked he fall down on the knees and before he could scream for help, he felt another blow and everything became black.


	14. Undercover

**Okay guys another chapter for you ;) Hope you would like it. **

The view of throwing up on the pavement sergeant with long internship didn't fill the scene too optimistic for Craig. The air was filled with a sickly sweet smell, constables pale faces flickering in the crowd of people standing around like a herd of hyenas trying to see the body or at least something which belonged to the victim. With anger he passed again by hated alley, until he reached one of the corner and stopped on the track, to stand up above the kneeling down pathologist.

'How's that look?' Craig asked, screwing his face as the unpleasant metallic smell mixed with a sickly sweet hit his nostrils, and he already knew he wasn't going to watch the body.

'If he doesn't has with himself documents, it would be difficult to say who is it.' The pathologist replied, turning toward Craig with sombre expression on his face.

'Jesus Christ.' Craig whispered, hands ran over his face with disbelieving. 'He was only a boy.'

'You knew him?' Pathologist lifted eyebrow questioningly. 'Problems with law?'

'He's my informant...I talked with him yesterday, he had important information for me.' He looked back as pathologist lifted boy's blue hand, looking closer at it.

'Was.' The man corrected him, didn't leave him no illusions. 'Regardless of what he did, he get on someone's nerve very badly. His head is smashed into pieces, it's hard to call it head now. I didn't see nothing like that before.'

'Several blows?'

'With blunt instrument. Baseball bat or something like that I would say.' He frowned his eyebrows as he remembered something. 'Was he taking a part in Brain's case, perhaps?'

'Damn it.' Craig swore and kicked the container behind himself. 'I shouldn't let him go away just like that...I should give him protection.'

'Nobody thought that this bastard will going to kill innocent boy...Don't blame yourself, such things happening.'

'But it cost his life.' Craig said, giving him hollow look. 'It shouldn't happened. Fuck, it shouldn't!' He yelled angrily and kicked the container again, before without words walked away from the alley, couldn't stand the view of young boy only yesterday full of life lying now lifeless in some dirty alley, couldn't stand the guilty which overwhelming his body with wide strings.

'Sorry for being late, but the buss didn't come on time again.' Craig stopped suddenly feeling John Paul's body in front of his, his warm breath on his head. He reluctantly looked at his reddened face and messy hair after his wild ran on the crime scene, face broke into slight smile. 'Hi.' He welcomed him almost shyly, like he was afraid of Craig's reaction.

'Hi.' Craig replied slightly, trying to pass by the man, but he again stopped him, this time catching for the arm.

'So what we have here?'

'A dead body.'

'They set up who is the victim?' John Paul shot another question, his hands fighting with a lock from the rucksack as he tried to remove his notes.

'Lee Chapman.' His head jerked as he heard the name. Firstly he thought he heard wrong or Craig just trying to catch his attention in his very _subtle_ way, but as he looked closer at his tense face and notice his hollow look, understood he wasn't joking.

'Craig...' The older man passed by him without word, didn't let him to finish his sentence. John Paul looked sadly after him, still in big shock. The boy was just yesterday on their commissariat. Thanks to him there was a chance they'll get this bastard who has taken away so many life, and now...he was dead. Just like that. _What the hell it's going on here?_

Darren nervously patting fingers on the steering wheel as the doubts hit him once again and he started wondering if he doing good. He always could fire engine and drive away before he could notice him, but his hands didn't want to move lower. _You only die once. _He grabbed two boxes with Chinese food, closed the door of his car and quickly walked toward dilapidated door of the old tenement house, before he changed his mind. He pushed it roughly and climbed after old crackling stairs on the first floor. He smoothed his hair and gently knocked to the black door with silver numbers on it as he noticed only two lonely cables protruding from the small hole in the wall, in the place where earlier probably was a doorbell.

Nervous smile plastered on his lips as he knocked once again and moment later heard steps behind the door. He moved sunglasses on the top of his head as finally he faced his _destination _welcoming him with surprise look, and only in black boxers so Darren could see the collection of tattoos covering not only his forearms as he thought for all the time.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Spike asked him for the welcome, hiding the inside of his flat with own body.

'Thought we may eat something together, before we go to work. I talked with Craig and it looks like it's going to be a very long and busy day.' Darren replied with a friendly smile, showing him the boxes with Chinese food. He gulped nervously as Spike's eyebrows creating now almost one line, his mine telling him he wasn't enjoy his plan so much as him.

'How do you get my address? Even omniscient Craig doesn't know where I'm living.' For one moment he started considering if Spike is able to punch him on the face for his insolence, although he was almost sure he noticed a flash of amuse in his dark eyes for few seconds.

'I'm a copper. It shouldn't surprise you.' Now, he was sure he has seen good. Slight smile playing on Spike's lips, his eyes almost laughing to him. 'When I want something, I'll do everything to reach it.' He was just trying to show him how much he wanted to be in good terms with the man and how he felt sorry for telling about his yesterday problems with health Craig, but Spike like always interpreted it for his own way. Sexual way, saying precisely.

'Well, it sounds promising for me.' Darren blushed furiously and looked down as Spike's low voice gave him chills along the spine, his teeth bite playfully his low lip as he was observing amused his partner. 'You wanna take a look at _something_?' The same flirting tone made him blushed even more and felt very uncomfortable. He wasn't get used to be seducing by man, even Charlie in his stupid jokes has never moved so far like Spike. He wasn't sure if he wants to run away from this strange guy and forget about reconciliation with him, or already punch him on the face for even trying it in a category of a joke. It was inadequate to the situation and well...indigestible.

'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here.' He decided to ran away. He was turning around, when Spike caught his arm and sighed heavily.

'I thought about my place...I was only joking, Darren. If I know you're such a homophobe I wouldn't do nothing like that.'

'I'm not!' Darren argued, feeling how much he has lost in Spike's eyes. 'Just don't like how you're parade with your sexuality. No everybody wants to know which trousers you fancy.'

'Yea, whatever.' Spike snapped and stepped back to his flat. 'You're going to come or afraid of catch something?'

'Don't be like that.' Darren said quietly entering the flat and followed him like a puppy, when Spike said nothing and walked to some room on the end of corridor. 'Spike...'

'You want a coffee?' He popped his head behind the wall, measuring him with unfriendly stare.

'Yes, please.' Darren replied, giving up. If Spike was mad at him, regardless of what he do, he'll only worsen the situation, so he decided to do nothing and wait for his partner's move. If he wanted to be angry at him, he didn't care.

'On your left is living room. Sorry for the mess, but I went sleep very late last night and didn't expect guests today.' Darren's eyes moving around the narrow corridor, didn't dare to go anywhere.

'Oh, did I wake you up then?'

'Don't worry, I'm on the feet from three hours.' Spike replied returning to him with two mugs and in grey shirt. 'Why are you standing in the corridor? I said you to go to the living room.' He rolled his eyes. Darren was going to came in, when someone started walking behind the wall. And then something clicked in his mind as he connected all things with themselves.

'I see you're busy a little.' Darren said with a half smile, not hungry anymore. He laid the boxes on some small drawer, getting from younger man lost look. 'That explains your outfit.'

'What?!' Spike snapped, staring at him with wide opened eyes, understanding what's going on. 'It's my house for God's Sake! I can walk in what I want, Darren. If I'm in boxers it doesn't mean I just had a sex with somebody!' He exclaimed, losing the remains of his patience to the man.

'But still I'm disturbing you…' He opened his mouth in protest as Spike grabbed him roughly for the arm and suddenly pulled toward dark living room.

'Let me introduce you my lover. Darren this is Loony, my long haired man with bad breath. He likes to be stroking behind ears.' For the second time this day Darren blushed furiously as his eyes landed on big, long haired German Shepherd lying on Spike's armchair covered with clothes, in teeth holding small, green ball, dark eyes watching him with interest.

'I'm sorry.' It was the only words which left Darren's mouth.

'I'm forgive you...but only because you take with yourself food. I forget to go to the shop yesterday and my fridge is empty.' Spike said with a slight smile and laid the boxes with mugs on glassy coffee-table before he tossed out his clothes from the leather, black couch. 'Sit down and try to not talk too much if you don't want me to kick you out if you again decide to share with me your interesting theories.' Small smile crossed Darren's face as Spike gently smiled to him, patting the place next to his, didn't look mad at him anymore. He accepted his invitation, moving slightly back as Spike's beast jumped off of the armchair and approached him, tracing his hand with wet nose. 'Don't be afraid of him, Darren. He only wants to welcome you.' Spike's smooth voice relaxed him a bit, hand touched gently his own as the younger man slowly stretched it out toward dog to let him lick it. 'That's it. Let him sniff you.'

'I'm not afraid of dogs but this one is really big...' Darren mumbled making his partner chuckle. He moved closer toward Spike feeling much safer with him, although from someone else it has to look funny and strange as an old copper is behaving like small kid and well...hugging to the other man. The dog waggled his tail in friendly way and laid big paw on his knee, trying to encourage him to play.

'When I said that part about sniffing, I had in mind my dog.' Spike said quietly, amused, while he noticed Darren sniffing softly around him like he just caught interesting smell.

'Oh, sorry Spike. Just sensed familiar smell and wanna check if it's coming...Ah, never mind.' He shrugged and gently stroked Loony's head, getting from the animal happy, low bark.

'Maybe it's my new shampoo. Lemon and orange.' Spike said with a grin, before he raised up from the seat. 'I take forks for us. You want something more?'

'No, thanks.' His eyebrows lifted up as Loony came back to him in teeth holding green ball. 'You wanna play, boy? Seeing the mess around, your owner wouldn't mind.' He said quietly with a grin and threw ahead the ball toward another room hiding behind the shelf with books.

'If he leaves his saliva on my clean quilt, I'll kill you.' Spike warned him, patting him playfully on the back.

'I see you're looking better than yesterday. Even your sense of humour came back to you.' Darren said with a half smile with interest observing younger man.

'I had hard night.' Spike replied reluctantly taking his box on the laps. 'Eat.'

'You don't sleep too well, don't you?' Darren asked and took a bite of his now cold dinner.

'Why are you thinking that? Cause I'm walking in boxers?' He asked amused, giving him _funny_ look.

'Because you have ugly bruises under your eyes.' He could swear Spike flinched a little on his seat, something alarming flashed in his eyes, before it turned into amuse.

'I need to catch up with the work, that's why I'm sleeping less. Give me a week and bruises will go away...This is really good. Where did you buy it?'

'So soon?' Darren didn't let him to change the theme. 'It looks more like someone hit you pretty hard and bruises won't leave your face for good few weeks.' Another barely visible wince and abroad, but unnatural, smile from Spike.

'So you're insinuating my boyfriend is beating me?' The younger man snorted amused, shaking his head.

'And is he?' The smile dead on Spike's lips, muscle of his face tensed, all appearance became cold and foreign. He tilted toward Darren, measuring him with angry look.

'Get out of my flat.' He said firmly with a voice on the boundary of the treat and request.

'I didn't do nothing wrong.' Darren said, didn't move even for millimetre. He felt Loony pacing nervously around his legs as he feeling the growing tension between two man.

'You can say about me what you want, but I don't let you insult my boyfriend!' He yelled. 'He's a good man and you don't have rights to accusing him for something like that!'

'Oh, don't I? My eyes claiming something different.' Darren said calmly, looking straight into his eyes. 'If he hurts you, you should talk about it with someone.'

'I've never said he hurts me.' Spike said irate. 'He never forces me to anything which I wouldn't want.'

'Fine. Just remember about my words.' Spike tilted toward him so much he could felt his warm breath on the face.

'Out!'

'I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with you and it'll easier for us if you cooperate with me.' Darren noticed that Spike's face soften a bit. 'I know you're hiding something.' But it was a wrong move.

'I'll see you on the station.' Knowing Spike won't change his mind, finally Darren listened him and reluctantly raised up from the couch, knowing he crossed the line enough as for one day. For the last time he stroked Loony's massive head and walked toward the door, leaving Spike alone sitting on the couch among the clothes, with box of Chinese Food on his laps and sorrow eyes fixed at white wall.

He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it with a deep sigh, having a muddle-headedness. When Spike tilted toward him once again this day, the same familiar scent hit his nostrils and Darren was sure it wasn't his shampoo. His breath smelling with strong scent of whiskey, when his body was aroused with something which Darren didn't scent since he was a teenager. There was no reasons, but he felt anxiety every time Spike crossed through his mind. He wasn't sure if it was because of his discover or it was more about his foreign and somehow wild eyes, like he was in thoughts in different place where none of them has an access.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting in the car, but when he looked through windshield he saw how paramedics carried Lee Chapman's body from the alley. He looked on his slightly shaking hands, on fingers slowly rotating a lighter. He winced slightly when the door from the passenger seat opened and he felt someone's presence next to himself, but he even didn't bother to check who was it. He kept playing with his lighter until someone's hand sneaked into his shoulder and squeezed it gently, while the second waving slightly a plastic cup with water in front of his face. He reluctantly lifted his head and wasn't surprise as his eyes met with blue ones. He sighed heavily, knowing he should expecting there was only one person who was able to get into his car without ask, not afraid of further consequences.

'I thought you may want to drink something. You look pale.' John Paul's quiet and nervous voice made him smile a little.

'Thanks.' Craig said and took a long sip of offered water, eyes focusing at windshield. 'Great start of a new day, eh?' He snorted.

'I'm sorry Craig...' John Paul said softly, stroking his shoulder. 'I know it's horrible what's happened with this boy, but...you can't blame yourself for this. Nobody thought it's going to end like that, Craig.'

'I should do something.' Craig shook his head. 'I should think.'

'It's no one fault. Blaming yourself, you won't help him.' Craig looked at the younger man once again, for the first time feeling the thread of agreement between them as they eyes met. 'We need to gather strength and find this bastard, Craig. It's the only thing we can do for him now.'

'I don't know if I'm able to face his parents...I don't know what tell them...' He hid face in hands.

'I know, that's why I already talked with his mother.' Craig looked with disbelief at smiling gently to him John Paul. 'She said he was going to meet with his girlfriend.'

'Lily...Did she know where the girl lives?'

'Surely on the same settlement, but she doesn't know where exactly. Lee didn't tell her about the most of things, so she won't help us too much.' John Paul sighed heavily. 'The only hope in his girlfriend. We need to find her.'

'What about his father?'

'In prison. No chance he knows something.'

'Did someone saw something?'

'No. Again nothing.' John Paul shook his head. 'But boys keep asking about Lily. Someone has to know her.' Craig said nothing, only watching him with unreadable face expression like he just wonder about something. John Paul's hand hanged in the air millimetres from Craig's shoulder, as he nervously waiting for his move, not sure if Craig let him to touch him again. He looked deeply into his dark chocolate pools shining sharply toward him, like he was going to give him some nasty comment, having enough the closeness and sympathy between them. But he only leaned against his seat and slowly closed his eyes, giving John Paul permission for touch him. He relaxed a little his tensed muscles as his partner's hand gently massaging his shoulder. He gave up letting the warm hand moved toward his neck. It felt so good.

'We need to go down on the station.' John Paul broke the silence after few minutes, small smile playing across his lips.

'Yhm.' Craig murmured like a cat enjoying massages. The younger man chuckled slightly.

'We meet on the station, then. I'll go and try to find Andrew.' Craig turned toward him head and looked at him with half-opened eyes.

'Close the door and fasten your seat belts.' John Paul jerked his head hearing his command.

'What?'

'I won't repeat twice.' Craig said recovering his self-assurance, and he fired the engine while John Paul defaulted his order. 'Ready?'

'Yea, I am.' John Paul nodded and smiled secretly as they departed from the crime scene, together.

'Boys don't find her yet, but still working on it.' Bridget's voice rang out in the common room as she ran to in, in hand carrying mugs with coffee for colleagues. 'Danny is examining the body, so soon we should get preliminary results.'

'Who is Danny?' She wasn't surprise even a little with Craig's question. It was so normal thing like the rising sun each day.

'Pathologist. You already should remember him.' She said drily and stand next to John Paul, observing them with slight smile from his safe place in the corner of room.

'Don't forget he's not the only Danny on the station.' Charlie mocked, couldn't lose the occasion to irate Craig a little.

'Ha, very funny.' Craig snorted, giving all staff cold look. 'Don't you have nothing to do? If I saw good someone just killed the only witness we had and you just came here to chatting up with themselves.'

'Everybody working hard from the morning, Craig.' Charlie said, offended. 'Megan and Andrew asking every neighbours they meet about this girl.'

'It's not enough.'

'I don't know what more we can do know.' Darren chimed out, defending his colleague. 'People don't want to talk with us anymore, cause they afraid of their life. We have tie up hands.'

'So untie them.' Craig snarled from his place on the desk. 'And where the hell is Spike? Shouldn't he working like others in such crisis situation like that?' He asked sharply, looking around his colleagues faces.

'I heard he didn't feel good yesterday. Maybe he's sick?' Bridget suggested and hid behind John Paul afraid of Craig's anger.

'He's not fucking princess! Let someone call to him and tell to come down on the station if he still wants the job.' Craig yelled.

'Maybe we should check if he's alright? He wasn't fine yesterday.' John Paul said calmly, pretending he didn't notice his murderous look. 'He should goes to the hospital.'

'One word more and you're going to join him.' _And it would be enough if it's comes about friendly relations between us, _John Paul thought drily, crossing arms against his chest. 'So who's going to phone to him?'

'It's not necessary. He just got out from the elevator.' Darren said and looked confused toward grinning Spike coming up to the common room along with some strange tall guy with short black hair in tight grey top and black trousers with many pockets, hanging so low that if he bend over surely they would see something more than iliac bones. Craig has to noticed him too, cause he jumped from the desk and straightened up with smug smile as his eyes moving from Spike to the man.

'Instead of taking bitches from the street, you should help us with the case. Let boys taking care about streets.' Craig said, screwing his face as small grey eyes observing him with predatory sparkles, lips stretched out into sarcastic smile, showing Craig two outgrown incisors looking now like fangs, giving the man wolfish look. Few silver earrings shining on his face in a dim light of lamps.

'Ah, you have to be famous Craig Dean.' The man suddenly said with abroad, fake smile which didn't reach his cold eyes. Craig stared at him taken-aback with opened mouth, feeling that something wasn't alright. Simple bitch from the street wouldn't has any idea who is he...'It's a pleasure to meet you.' The mocking manner made Craig's muscles tensed, teeth gritted with irate.

'Who the fuck is that clown?' Craig asked sharply, paying his attention to quietly standing Spike, observing two men with unsure.

'Clown? It doesn't sound too nice for me.' The man said pretending he was hurt to the bones. 'What people would say if he heard what language their hero is using toward people with whom he is working?' He pocked his tongue into his cheek, watching the lower man with amused.

'Enough.' Spike said to the man, giving him warning look.

'What language I'm using? English language you asshole.' Craig snarled to him, like he was just talking with outstanding stupid individual. 'And I'm not working with you so fuck off! Can you explain me, what this thing is doing on the station?'

'Just wanted to bring him to the work, cause I was worrying he may collapsed somewhere.' The man answered ironically instead of Spike. 'Since his colleagues from work worrying about him so much, that they bothering us in home and talking some sick theories about us, I thought I should show you that I'm carrying about him too. He's in good hands.' Something mocking and cold in his voice irate Darren very much. It sounded like indeed he didn't care about Spike and he was just a nice addition to the flat. Darren didn't have to ask who was he. He already knowing he just had a _pleasure _to meet Spike's boyfriend. And seeing Craig's frozen in shock face, he knew that too. _He's in good hands. _Somehow it didn't calm him, only more alarmed that something wasn't alright.

'I think it's nice my colleagues worrying about me so much, and your comments were unnecessary.' Spike said with a small smile, trying to not show how humiliated he felt by his boyfriend's tone of voice. Wasn't he care about him anymore? 'Let me introduce you my boyfriend Randall.' His smile widened a little as man's hand sneaking around his waist and pulled him into roughly hug.

'So it's you then.' Craig said drily, looking at the guy with reluctance. He already knew he wasn't going to like him. The way he treated Spike like his own thing and his sarcastic tone of voice made his blood boil. 'Spike can I ask you for a word?' Bridget gave nervous look John Paul feeling what Craig is going to say Spike about his partner. The hate was written on his face.

'Well, I don't know...' From the oppression saved him the pathologist who came in, in hands keeping files.

'Guess what I found on boy's clothes?' The pathologist asked with a smirk, opening his files.

'Fingerprint?' Bridget asked with hope, but man shook his head.

'Wait. In the common room can be only people working in homicide.' Craig said firmly, giving Randall evil smirk. 'You can go on your own or you need Spike's help?'

'Find the exit by my own.' He replied with plastic smile and gave Spike dry kiss on the cheek before he headed toward the door, all the time looking above the arm at policemen crowding around pathologist.

'Your new friend?' Danny asked Craig sarcastically.

'You can say that.' He snorted in response. 'So what you have?'

'I found a little blood which doesn't match to boy's.'

'The murderer blood?' Bridget asked excited.

'Maybe...I sent the sample to laboratory, cause I want to check the DNA if it matches with one which I have.'

'Check the DNA? With who ones?' John Paul asked confused.

'The same blood type as I found on boy's blouse is identical with Michael Luthie's...So seeing how on the last victim we found his hairs, there's a big chance today we get his blood. I want to match the DNA and see if my theory is true.'

'But he's dead, for God's Sake!' Craig yelled frustrated. 'He is, am I right?!'

'Surely he's dead.' Bridget said quietly, didn't understand this mess around. 'Someone is playing with us.'

'Or doing it in purpose.' Spike suddenly said, catching everybody's attention. 'The murderer may leaving the _pieces_ of Michael Luthie's, cause he is trying to fool us or show us the wrong suspect...Or it's a message for us.' He suggested with a sigh.

'What kind of message it could be?' Charlie asked with disgusted.

'We already know Michael Luthie is dead...' Spike started unsurely. 'So he couldn't kill these people, but what if the murderer blaming him for the murders? He's showing us he's not a murderer but him. They're dead because of him, HE forced him to this.'

'It's the most ridiculous theory I heard.' Charlie snapped, giving him odd look.

'This guy has to has problem with head...I don't know, it sounds a little bizarre for me.' Craig stated, not sure for whose side stand.

'Well, Spike's theory isn't so ridiculous.' Danny chimed out. 'I had an occasion to watched such things like that in my carrier.'

'When he blames Michael for his crimes, he doesn't feel guilty.' John Paul said suddenly. 'So he can continue killing.'

'It's still bizarre.' Craig repeated, although he was willing to agree with them. In some way it could explaining small _messages_ from the murderer.

'Would you let me following this trace if the results from laboratory will match with Luthie's DNA?' Spike asked, his eyes shining brightly with excitement like he just found essential trace.

'What you have in mind by _following the trace_?' Craig asked him suspiciously, small smile played on his lips as old Spike returned, ready to start the job properly.

'I want to check bodies all members of Red Roses. Maybe pathologists missed something.'

'It would confirm your theory.' Darren said, nodding his head. 'I think you should let him do this, Craig.'

'Sick theory.' Craig snapped, pacing around the room. 'But fine. You have my permission. In the end we don't have any theories for now.'

'So we're going to checking the stupid ones?' Charlie argued, didn't see any sense of checking it.

'It's not stupid.' Darren said firmly. 'Spike has more experiences as a copper than you, so I think he knows better what theory is stupid or not.' He couldn't help but grin as Spike smiled to him, appreciated he stood for his side.

'Calm down, boys. There's no reason to fight with each other.' Bridget like always trying to solace the situation.

'Well I think it is, if...' Charlie didn't finish as for his shortwave transmitter spoke up female voice.

_'Megan to Charlie, over.' _

'This is Charlie. What's wrong?'

_'Probably we found Lee Chapman's girlfriend. Her name is Lily Sherwood. She's living in the block surrounded by the alley where the boy has been killed... Andrew is already talking with her.' _

'What's your commands Craig?' Charlie asked him with a smug smile.

'Tell her to wait with the girl in the flat, till my arrive. And don't let them to let anyone come to the flat!' Craig ordered and turned toward John Paul. 'And you're going with me.' He pointed at him and almost ran away from the common room, didn't bother if his partner was already following him or not.

'It looks like the fun just started.' Spike said with a grin, while Charlie gave him indulgent look and disappeared with his shortwave transmitter in next room.

'Start pray to God to let the girl knows something, otherwise we again left with nothing.' Bridget sighed heavily and settled down on her chair as the men locked themselves in their own office, searching for new traces in old acts of cases, anxiously waiting for the results from laboratory.


	15. Our secrets

**New chapter for you ;) Hope you'll like it. Paula Xx**

John Paul closed the door of bedroom behind yourself and smiled softly to the young girl sitting motionless on her bed, her big blue eyes shining with fear were focused at Craig sitting in front of her, on old white chair. He started pacing around the tiny bedroom, watching coloured pictures hanging on the pink wall, exercise books lying tidy on her white desk along with pens and crayons, her warm sweaters and skirts hanging on the door from the wardrobe, her dolls sitting on her bed in row, staring at him with their glassy eyes. Until now it hit him how young the girl is...How young was Lee. They couldn't have more than fifteen years.

'So Lee was your boyfriend?' John Paul looked slightly at Craig as the man leaned against the back of the chair, ready to start the interrogation.

'Yes, sir.' The girl replied quietly to Craig, although her eyes following the other one for all the time.

'Lee's mum said he was going to meet with you last night...Did he visit you?'

'No, sir.' Craig sighed tiredly, seeing the girl wasn't going to cooperate with them.

'Okay...But he was going to meet with you last night, right?' He tried for the different side with hope maybe now she may see something more.

'Yes, sir.' She replied automatically, her eyes still fixed at John Paul standing with a back to the big window with white curtain on the both sides. 'But he didn't come.'

'Did you know why he didn't come? He phoned to you?' Craig asked blindly, counting on that one of his questions will draw from her something more about the last night.

'Yea, he phoned to me. He said he had some troubles with policeman so he said it would take him more time to come to me.' She replied on a single exhalation, her eyes went down to her shaking hands lying on her laps. 'So, I'll wait. But he didn't come.'

'Then you talked with him for the last time?' Craig asked the most delicately as he could.

'Yes, sir.' Few tears running down her cheeks, making Craig to look away. He was searching for help in John Paul, didn't know how to cope with a girl who just lost her best friend and boyfriend during one night.

'You didn't notice nothing strange last night?'John Paul for the first time spoke up, looking through the window, straight at the alley where has been found Lee's body.

'No, sir. It was night like other nights.'

'Did Lee said you what he did, that the policeman stopped him?'

'No.' The girl shook her head. 'We talked briefly, sir.'

'Are you sure you don't want to say us about something?' Craig asked unsurely, didn't know how to speak with the kid anymore.

'Something like what, sir?' Her big blue eyes moving at him.

'Like...erm...' John Paul rolled his eyes as Craig's hand started rubbed the back of his neck and it was looking like he just lost himself in own words. 'Maybe he had some enemies? Or friends with whose he may met here?'

'No, sir. There was only policeman and old man with whom sometimes he was meeting in the alley.' She replied quietly, shaking slightly.

'In this alley?' John Paul asked pointed at the window.

'Yes, sir. He was always waiting for Lee there.' She nodded, avoiding the eye contact with Craig.

'Do you who is this man?' Craig asked, moving on his seat.

'No, sir. Lee never wanted to tell me something about him...I only know he told Lee to call him Mr...Peanut.'

'Mr. Peanut?' Craig lifted his eyebrow, not sure if he heard good.

'Yes, sir.' She nodded and Craig start wondered what kind of man was calling himself Mr. Peanut...Even Peter Pan would sounds better.

'Did you see him?'

'Only once sir, from my window. But I didn't see him good.'

'Okay...I think it's enough for now. DCC Sheppard makes a sandwiches for you, okay? We come back soon.' Craig said and raised up from his chair, giving the girl small smile.

'When my mum comes back?' She asked before the man walked out from her bedroom.

'She should be here for one hour. Don't worry.' When John Paul closed the door and looked at Craig he knew he wasn't satisfied with the interrogation and wanted his thoughts share with him.

'Mr. Peanut...Only fucking pedophile could call himself like that.' Craig stated, pacing nervously around the narrow room.

'You don't know him, so don't judge.' John Paul said carefully. 'Something doesn't match here, Craig...Something wrong is with that girl. She's hiding something.'

'Well, I can't push the girl.' Craig said, giving him a wry smile.

'I didn't think about it.' John Paul said drily, didn't see nothing funny. 'I thought about _talking_ with her.'

'I already talked with her.' Craig snapped. 'And you see in what point we are.' He nodded slightly his head toward attractive, red haired DCC Sheppard as she passed by them with a small smile, carrying sandwiches for the girl.

'Yea, in red one.' Craig glared at John Paul surprised by his dry tone of voice.

'Oh, should I prefer the blonde one, then? That's your problem?' Craig said in mocking tone, giving him a wry smile.

'Fuck off.' John Paul shot to him, his cheeks reddened slightly. 'We need to talk with the girl again.'

'Then we need a help.' Craig said and removed his mobile phone. 'I know the person who is perfect to that kind of job.'

'Do what you want.' John Paul shrugged and reluctantly walked toward kitchen. 'I'll make coffee for us.'

* * *

'What's so important that you have to drag me out from my bed?' John Paul almost chocked with his tea, when Spike's cheeky voice rang out in the flat. When Craig said he was going to call someone to help them with a girl, he didn't expect he was talking about Spike. Honestly it was the last person about who he could thought.

'You should be on the station from few hours, not fucking with this _thing_.' John Paul hidden behind the wall of the kitchen as Craig snapped angrily, ready to blow out in a minute.

'Well, maybe you need to use _things _to make yourself happy_, _but luckily I have a man who can take care about my needing.' Spike fired back, before hollow tap rang out in the corridor, causing at John Paul chills.

'They already killed each other?' He asked with sly smile DCC Sheppard as she arrived in the kitchen with empty plate and cheeks red as a beetroot. 'Or Craig's nerves gave away and he decided to show Spike his point with a fist?' It was ridiculous how two adult men couldn't make up with themselves.

'They were in one piece when I passed by them.' She mumbled in response, searching for something in the cupboard.

'I hope you can't sit on your ass by next week.' Well, they definitely were still alive.

'They're always talking like this?' The woman asked him shyly with even more red cheeks than before.

'Get use to this.' John Paul replied with a slight smile and straightened up as someone's steps approaching them. 'It won't be better.'

'Hi, angel.' Spike greeted him with cheeky grin, giving flirtatiously look as he leaned nonchalantly against the frame. 'You talked with a girl too, or gave a free hand this dragon to interrogate her?'

'Guess.' John Paul replied shortly with a knowing look.

'She has to felt like she was standing before the Inquisition, knowing Craig's methods.' Spike said drily, rolling eyes.

'Are you trying to tell I'm unprofessional?' Craig's sharp voice came first, before the rest of him appeared in the kitchen looking like he was going to spit Spike with a venom.

'I'm trying to say you aren't good in talking with kids.' The man explained with heavy look. 'Did you talk with her or only asking?'

'We didn't come here with Pop...my partner for biscuits and tea, Spike. We have a job to do.' Craig snapped.

'If you come to this in that way, I'm not surprised she told you nothing!' Spike almost barked at him, the same surprising not only him and John Paul, but yourself seeing uneasiness and shock crossing through his face.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Craig asked him, giving odd look. He wasn't a boy at who he can barking and shouting whenever he wanted.

'I'm going to talk with a girl, you wanna join me?' Spike asked calmly.

'Yes.' Craig nodded and looked briefly at John Paul. 'You're going with me too. You need to learn how to _talk_ with kids.' He couldn't stop himself from malicious.

'Yea, and then Craig may use you to do dirty work instead of him...Or maybe you'd like to do some dirty work for him, _angel_?' Spike snorted with a small grin as he noticed how John Paul blushed slightly, and walked out from the kitchen before Craig could fired back to him.

'And you keep saying I'm so bad for you.' Craig snapped pretending he's hurt to the bones, and John Paul started wondering in what game these two bastards has involved him.

* * *

'Superintendent asking for Craig from the morning.' Bridget announced as she came to Darren's office. 'Spike not with you?'

'Craig called him.' Darren replied without interest, busy with the printer which didn't want to give a paper back to him. 'Damn it! Is someone able to repair this shit before it crumble into pieces?!' He sighed irate, hitting the machine on the back.

'Why are you so nervous today?' Bridget lifted her eyebrow questioningly and sat down on his desk. 'Problems in home?'

'I'm trying to take down on the station the other members of Red Roses, but the local officers don't want to cooperate with me. I asked Chief Inspector for a warrant or some documents with what they can't argue anymore...But he doesn't has ink in the printer and the only working one is in my office.'

'It's ridiculous.' She said amused. 'You always can use Craig's printer, since he's not here he wouldn't mind.'

'We're living in twenty-first century and we don't have any one good printer on the station...Should I write a complaint to Chief Inspector or superintendent?' He asked, leaving the machine in peace, seeing it was another thing which didn't want to cooperate with him today.

'So you're doing Spike's work? I see you two get pretty well and working together like it should be.' She smiled softly and moved a little as Darren joined to her.

'I thought I may do something for him till we have nothing more to do and he's doing a favour for Craig.' He explained and scratched his head.

'I hope _doing a favour for Craig _is connecting with a work.' She mumbled to herself, shaking her head. Everything has been finished between them for good, then why Craig is still trying? He didn't see it's not good for anyone? Or maybe he just like playing with Spike's feelings?

'What did you say?'

'Nothing. Just wondering what to do in such beautiful day.' She lied, giving him sweet smile. 'And about your little problem...Talk with Charlie he has many friends in other commissariats, so maybe he would be able to help you.' She suggested.

'Yea, maybe I'll talk later with him...Now I try to fight with a printer.' He sighed with slanting smile, wanting to be in home as quickly it was possible.

'Good luck, then.' She squeezed gently his shoulder and walked back from the office, whistling some happy song.

* * *

Craig tried his best to smile to the girl, but in the end his face screwed into slanting grin which more scaring than emboldening. John Paul leaned against the wall, near to the door as his eyes along with girl's registering Spike's each moves while he was pacing around the bedroom, carefully watching it.

'You don't mind if my colleague will be here?' Craig asked her as he nodded at Spike. 'We need to talk with you once again and he wants to be when we'll intero...talking with you.' He gave his ex-partner cold look as he noticed a triumphal grin on his face and shuffled nervously on his chair.

'No, I don't mind, sir.' She replied with curious observing the strange man giving her abroad, friendly smile. 'But I told you everything what I know.'

'Sometimes people forgetting some things.' Craig said carefully. 'Maybe when you focus you may able to tell me something more about Mr. Peanut?'

'I...I don't know.' She shivered a little, her eyes automatically went down.

'Well, it's always worth to try...'

'These all dolls are yours?' Craig jerked his head puzzled, didn't understand Spike's bizarre question. What the hell was he doing?! He gave him sharply look as Spike approached the bed and pointed at the porcelain dolls with his charming smile.

'Yes, sir.' She nodded, her eyes again with curious observing him.

'Can I watch them closely? They're lovely.' Spike shot her another charming smile and like Craig thought she couldn't resisted and gave him permission, smiling to him shyly.

'If you like play with dolls I can buy you one when we go out.' Craig snapped, losing the remains of his patience. He always knew Spike was strange and crazy and he loved him for that, but this time he crossed the line too much, even as for his standards...But naturally it was Spike and any guy with such odd name couldn't be normal.

Spike ignored him completely, taking a seat on girl's bed, but not too close to her to make her feel uncomfortable, and took one of the doll on his laps, his fingers gently tracing its cold surface. John Paul observed him with opened mouth, contrary to Craig know what the man was doing. This bastard had had a right, Spike was good to this job.

'I'm Spike.' He introduced himself and hugged the doll to his chest, slightly rocking his body.

'Lily.' The girl replied shyly, paying her all attention to him, like Craig wasn't anymore in the bedroom with them.

'Lily? What a beautiful name for such lovely young lady.' Spike smiled softly and pointed at another dolls. 'Which one is your favourite?'

'This.' She lifted the one with black curls in navy-blue dress. 'I called her Vera...when I was a kid and playing with them.' She added quickly, blushing slightly.

'Course when you were a kid.' Spike smiled with understanding and took a doll from her hands. 'She's a pretty one, like you.'

'Thank you.'

'I don't know how you but sometimes when I'm sad or something upset me, I'll taking my old teddy bear and hugging to him like I was still a kid...Well I know it sounds ridiculous that old man is still having his old toy, but sometimes when I have him with yourself, I feel safe...Do you know this feeling?' He hugged Vera to his chest and looked briefly at his colleagues observing them in total silent, giving a free hand. Small grin playing on Craig's lips as he imagined Spike sitting in his dark bedroom with an old teddy bear hugging to his chest...This many was the most craziest thing he met in his life.

'Sometimes I'm doing the same.' The girl admitted after a moment hesitation. 'When I'm sad or something scary me and nobody is in home.'

'Like last night, right Lily?' The girl's head jerked up, and she looked at the man with wide eyes. 'You were sad, cause your parents weren't in home and Lee didn't come...So you took Vera.' He said softly and raised up from the bed only to approach the window and sit on the windowsill.

'He couldn't come because he had troubles with police.' She mumbled, gulping nervously.

'But still you had a small hope he would come later to you, hadn't you?' He pushed the curtain from the window and hide Vera in his arms as he looked through the window. 'When I was a teenager like you and waiting for someone who lives not far from my home, I very often look through the window to check if they already coming or not.' The girl started shivered, her eyes moving around all room, didn't give him a chance to catch her stare. 'I think you don't want to tell them our truth cause something or someone scary you...Am I right?' The girl suddenly burst in tears and nodded her head.

'I didn't want...' Spike kneeling next to her and gently took her hands in his, giving the girl warm smile.

'There was no phone call from Lee.' Spike said softly and Lily nodded her head, making Craig gasp with shock. 'And there's no man who told Lee to call him Mr. Peanut.' Another nod and Spike knew he was in home.

'Someone was here and told you to not talking with us?' Craig asked, tilting toward the girl. 'What did he say to you?'

'Nothing, sir.' She sobbed and moved closer to Spike, feeling safe with him.

'But you said...'

'You're the same as me, Lily.' Spike came into Craig's word, gently stroking her hands. 'Last night you took Vera and sat on the windowsill where you were waiting for Lee...You saw him outside, didn't you? He came to the alley perhaps to meet with someone...You waited for him, but he didn't come back...Someone was there with him and didn't let him to go back.'

'There was no one there.' She sobbed, hiding face in hands. 'Only Lee and him...'

'Who Lily? Who you saw there?'

'He ran away from the alley, but I'm sure I saw good.'

'Who was it? Who did this to Lee?' Craig asked quietly.

'It was a policeman. I saw his uniform...There was no one else there.' She cried and hugged to Spike, whose looking at Craig shocked.

'One of us...' Craig mumbled with disbelieve. 'Jesus Christ it was one of us.' He added louder and violently raised up from his chair almost pulling it on the floor before he stormed out from the room with mobile phone in hand.'

'You really helped us, Lily. You're very brave young lady.' Spike whispered, rocking her softly.

'Shame I couldn't help my Lee.' She whispered back. 'I didn't know he wants to kill him. I thought he wanted talk with him.'

'It's not your fault, Lily. No one knew what's going to happen.' He lifted slightly his head and nodded toward the door, giving John Paul a sign to follow Craig and check if he's alright. He smiled softly when John Paul listened him and walked out with a deep sigh, not quietly enjoying his mission.

* * *

'You did a really good job, today. Thanks for your help.' Spike turned slightly his head as Craig suddenly appeared behind his back.

'No problem.' He shrugged with a small grin and finished washing hands. His eyes moved around kitchen trying to localize John Paul but he wasn't there. 'Where's John Paul?'

'Since when you carrying about him so much?' He mocked him, his fingers gently running over Spike's left arm, causing chills at him.

'You always can't answer normal for questions?' He asked him irate, pushing his hand back and turning around to face him.

'What's bite you today?' Craig snapped, his friendly tone disappeared. 'He's with the girl. I have enough fussing him around me when I phoning to superintendent and Chief Inspector. I needed to tell them how bad the situation looks.' He continued when Spike didn't answer him.

'It has to be someone from our commissariat.' Spike said quietly. 'There's no more options.'

'I know.' He snapped irate, hands running through his hair. 'When I get in my hands the bastard who killed this boy...'

'You think there's connection with Luthie's case?'

'Don't know, Spike. I know nothing.' He shook his head with a sigh and laid hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. 'Fancy to come with me for a drink?'

'And land in your bed again? No thanks.' Spike replied drily and pushed his hand back.

'Well you didn't complain last time.' Craig said with a sly smile, licking his lips. 'Firstly we need to go for a meeting with superintendent, but the night...'

'Which word you don't understand, Craig? I'm not interested. I have more important things on my head than get entangled in significant romance with you.' He said sharply.

'Significant?' Craig repeated shocked. 'What the hell that means?'

'I think we both know what that means. You think that why I moved to Ibiza without word, eh? It was nothing Craig. And regardless of what Bridget said you, I didn't come back here because of you. They just propose me more money than I could get in Ibiza.' He looked away as he noticed tears in Craig's eyes.

'Why are you telling me this? Everything between us...it really means nothing for you?'

'You wanted to know the truth, so I said you. It was just a fun, Craig. Any of us thought about it as something serious.' It hurt him, but Craig wasn't going to show him he was. He chuckled slightly and looked at the man with hate.

'Now I see Spike who I knew so well.' He chuckled again, shaking his head. 'You don't care about anybody, don't you? Well, I don't care about you too. Take your things and fuck off to your bloody boyfriend. And don't you dare to speak up to me on the meeting.' He added colder before he walked away, leaving Spike alone in the kitchen.

'Then you don't know me.' Spike whispered and leaned against the cupboard.

* * *

The loud music and laughs welcomed him already on the staircase, making his head pounding with pain. He opened the door from the flat feeling on his back Ms. Mathews burning gaze, but he didn't turn around not has a strength to listen her complaints. He coughed as the cigarette smoke hit his nostrils, blurring his vision. He has been telling Randall so many times to not smoke in flat, but he was deaf at his requests. Like always.

He looked briefly at their living room where was sitting about twelve people, drinking and laughing at something. He noticed Randall sitting on the couch with feet on the coffee-table, some blonde woman was hugging to his chest and whispering something to his ear. His boyfriend chuckled slightly and turned her head to kiss her. _Bastard. _He quickly passed by the corridor and before locked himself in the bathroom, patted his dog's head which was hidden in the corner, squeaked sadly.

He removed a bottle with sedative pills from the aid kid and sat down on the cold tiles. He unscrewed the bottle and poured at the lid of water closet white powder. He made two long neat lines and tilted over to sent the lines rushing into his system. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, listening to the beat of his heart. Few tears escaping from his eyes.

'Spike, are you okay?' The handle budged slightly as Randall tried to opened the door, his voice was slurred because of the large quantities of alcohol in his system. Spike was surprised that he even noticed his return.

'Yes, I'm fine.' He replied and wiped his nose and eyes, before Randall broken the lock and came in. 'What do you want?' He asked as he raised up from the floor and approached the sink.

'Really? You have eyes big like plates.' He chuckled slightly and moved toward him, puffing at his face warm breath mixed with strong scent of alcohol.

'I caught a cold if you have to know.' Spike replied without interest and fizzled slightly as Randall pushed him painfully toward his chest, dry lips dabbed his cheek. 'Randall, stop.'

'I can make you feel better.' He whispered hotly to his ear. Spike looked at him disgusted. 'We don't fuck from such long time.'

'Maybe if you don't take to our bed so many men and women, it would be different.' He said drily and tried to pushed him back, but Randall holding him strong.

'Jealous? Come to bed.'

'I thought you're going to take to the bed this chick with whom you were kissing on the couch.'

'It's just for fun, my lovely boy.' He whispered and kissed him. 'You have to feel lonely recently. We don't sleep for...'

'Don't worry about me. I slept with Craig.' His body crushed painfully with the wall when Randall hit him on the face, blood slipped down his chin from broken lip. 'You're cheating on me in our bed, don't bother if I'm in home or not. You don't have any rights to beat me for something you doing all the time.'

'I don't like when someone is touching my things.' He said through the teeth, like it was a good excuse.

'So now I'm your _thing_?' Randall grabbed him for the arm and licked a stream of blood from his chin.

'You're my boy...Pretty one boy.' He murmured and Spike felt his silver earring as his tongue sneaked to his mouth. 'Think about my proposition. I won't ask you for this once again.' He pulled from his with a wry smile and walked back from the bathroom leaving confused Spike alone. He sat down on the water closet when the narcotic started working and finally after so long and tired day, he felt a relief. He was back in his safe, warm world where nobody was going to hurt him anymore, where the bad memories didn't has access and he could go sleep in peace.


	16. Bury the hatchet

**Today's chapter is a little shorter than previous, but I hope it's going to be the same interesting as earlier chapters ;) **

John Paul's life was always full of surprises and he gets used to this years ago. But today's surprise has left him in big shock, with jaw dropped down to the floor and feeling that even very unreal thing sometimes can happen. And he discovered it this morning when he was making a coffee in his mum's kitchen and accidently his eyes slipped over the window catching the same the familiar car parked on front of the gate.

He pushed the mug back on the cupboard and quickly ran to the living room, searching for his jacket hidden under his sisters clothes hanging on the hanger. Like always it proved to be an extremely time-consuming activity, before he found something reminding him his blue jacket it took him good few minutes and his hair was a mess.

'Where do you run so early, love?' If he thought he's going to left the home without meeting with his mum or one of sisters, he was wrong. He wore the jacket and turned around with innocent smile to see better his mum standing on the stairs.

'To work.' He replied quickly, stupidly thinking she's going to let him go without further questions. 'See you later.'

'It's not even seven!' His mum complained and before he had a chance to run away, she walked down the stairs, to face him up. 'You've never going to work so early. Did you eat breakfast at least?'

'Yes, mum.' He lied looking away from her burning gaze. 'You want something from me, or just want complain a little?' He asked her irate and moved to the window nervously checking if the car was still there.

'I thought we could talk a little. You're in home rarely now.' She sighed heavily and approached him, her hand gently smoothed his jacket. 'You almost spending your all free time in work as Niall.' She said reproachfully.

'I'm a copper, mum, and have duties.' He said, wondering how more times he'll has to explain it to his mum. It was really so hard to understand it? 'The same applies to Niall.'

'You really can't stay with your old mama for ten minutes?'

'No, mum. I have work to do.' He replied and once again looked at the window, but this time it wasn't unnoticed by his mum, whose joined him with curious.

'What is so important there that it catches your attention so badly, that you can't look at your mother when you talking with her?' She asked annoyed and John Paul regretted he ignored her, as he noticed how her eyes lit up as she noticed the car too. _Just bloody great. _'Oh, who is this, love? Your friend?' She asked noisily didn't take eyes from the car.

'Mate from work.' He replied reluctantly. 'Like I said I need to go. He's waiting for me.'

'Oh, let him go to home, John Paul. I'm sure you have a time for coffee and I'll be pleasant to meet my son's friend.' It was the most dangerous thing which comes from her mouth today. And the way he was accenting a word; _friend_, didn't left him illusion, what kind of _friendship_ she had on mind.

'I don't think you would like him, mum.' He said nervously, knowing that for the first time he wasn't lie to her. 'He's a guy with very specific sense of humour which you won't understand.'

'I've always liked your friends John Paul.' She going on. 'He can't be so bad as you keep telling.'

'Believe me mum, he can.' John Paul said firmly and kissed her on the cheek. 'Well, see you later, mum.' He quickly ran to the door hearing behind himself mum's disappointment voice.

'We're going to talk about your friend later. Don't you think I would forget!'

'I don't doubt you would.' He sent her a kiss and run away from the house with a small grin playing on his lips.

'Maybe you invite him for Michaela's birthday party?' She yelled behind him, but John Paul pretended he didn't hear her. He fastened the jacket and approached the car, bending over the windshield to see the man waiting for him in the car.

'You gonna stand there all day, or you just move your ass and get in to the car?' He smiled slightly as familiar annoyed voice came from the car and pair of chocolate eyes observing his each moves as he got in to the car.

'What's happened you decided to visit me?' John Paul asked him with small hint of sarcasm as he fastened the seat belts.

'We have too much work to do, to wait for your missing bus.' Craig replied gloomily and until now John Paul realized he was looking at something above his arm. 'Somebody is standing in window and watching us.' John Paul blushed slightly with irate looking at the same direction as Craig.

'My mum. She's probably searching for our cat. He ran away last night.' He lied again this morning and turned to older man with a slight smile. 'How did you find me here? In acts you can only find my flat's address.' He asked curiously as Craig departing them from the house.

'Bridget said me you have general renovation in your apartment, so I guessed you have to stay in your mum's house. It wasn't hard to check her address.' He replied.

'But it's far away from commissariat. It's a village, Craig. I don't know too many people who knows where is it.'

'My older brother lives not far away.' Craig replied reluctantly, not exactly wanted to talk with him about his family. 'What breed is your cat?'

'What?' John Paul asked stupidly, feeling the coming troubles. _Why I couldn't tell him she was searching for a mouse or something like that? _'What you mean by cat breed?' He decided to play dumb with hope Craig won't going on further with it.

'Is a Siamese cat, Persian or...I don't know Devon Rex?' Craig continued making John Paul's jaw dropped down. Was he really asking him about his imaginary cat breed?

'I didn't know you know so well cat breeds.' John Paul tried to push the conversation for different track. 'It's your hobby?'

'I know only few breeds...so? What breed is your mum's cat?' He asked again, glancing at him briefly.

'It's ordinary domestic cat from the street.' He replied quickly, feeling uncomfortably. 'Don't even bother to check if he's a thoroughbred cat or not.'

'How is he looking?' _Jesus. _

'Like a cat?' Craig again glanced at him, clearly not satisfied with his answer. 'He's white with few brown spots on the back and left ear.' John Paul lied knowing Craig won't give up so quickly.

'He has to look a little odd.'

'A little...' John Paul mumbled. 'So from what we're going to start today?'

'We need to find out who was sent to Boulward Street that night when Lee has been killed.' Craig answered. 'We need to find this bastard.'

'If he planned kill Lee, I don't think he would report to officers on duty where he's going, Craig. He's a copper, he couldn't made such stupid mistake.' John Paul noticed.

'If they didn't make so many stupid mistakes, we won't have work to do.' Craig said firmly and blindly opened the clipboard. 'Wanna mint candies?'

* * *

Wide grin playing on Spike's lips as he came down to mortuary to see laying on the metal tables in a row bodies belonging to members of Red Roses. He wore a white lab coat which handed him Danny, not sharing his enthusiasm so much. Maybe for Spike they were new traces, but for him it was only tiring and time-consuming extra work about which he not desiring.

'I don't believe...How you made this?' Spike asked still not sure if it was dream or not.

'Have a few good mates.' Darren replied with a slight smile, glad Spike was enjoying his yesterday's work. It cost him very much to get them all on the station, but now he knew it was worth it. 'I guess you like the surprise.' He grinned and moved closer to the man who was bending over the one of bodies, his hands in plastic gloves gently touching man's head.

'I wanna kiss you for that.' Spike replied and suddenly straightened up to face up the man with a dangerous glint in the eye.

'Word thank you will enough for me.' Darren said nervously, slightly moving back. 'Or you can buy me a drink some day.' He suggested, hiding hands in pockets of his trousers.

'Maybe tonight? Randall is going to spend all night in editor office and I don't like spending nights alone.'

'Yea, we can...' He said unsurely, wondering if Spike didn't again interpret his answer for his own way. He hoped he didn't. 'You were working in Ibiza as a pathologist too?' He asked him amused as Spike watched the body closely, searching for some traces.

'Nah, but I want to help Danny with work. I know what we're searching for.' Spike replied and winked to pathologist who came back from the toilet with a slant smile, in hand already surgical tweezers.

'Have a nice fun, then.' Darren playfully nudged him.

'You aren't going to help us? You would learn a few new things.'

'I prefer spending times with alive people more than with dead.' Darren replied with a slight smile. 'Ah, I almost forget. I tried my best to bring Jonathan Deck's body in one piece, but as you may remember he has been strangled eight years ago and well...they needed to exhumation him.'

'That's okay, Darren. I'm impressive you get his body during one day...I don't know how you did this but I guess it has cost you very much.' Spike looked at him softly.

'Don't think about that. Just get back to your work and show me I didn't do it for nothing.' He winked and walked back from mortuary with a slight smile and hope his efforts were not in vain.

'It's going to be a really long day for us, eh?' Spike grinned to the silent man who giving him irate looks.

'I phoned for my friend from next-door station. He would be here for five minutes.' Danny replied coldly and joined Spike. 'I hope you aren't going to disturb us during our work?'

'I'm only trying to learn some new things and find the traces which would confirm my theory. Maybe thanks to your help finally we get an important trace.'

'I wouldn't be so optimistic. From beginning this case bringing only troubles and nothing more.' He said sharply, cooling his enthusiasm. 'Give me a scalpel, will you?'

* * *

'I don't like your name.' It was so unexpected and strange for John Paul he has to turned around to face his partner to find out what problem he had this time.

'Well, I can't do nothing about that, can I?' John Paul lifted his eyebrow not quite understanding in which direction this all conversation is going on. 'My mum chose this name for me and I only can accept it.'

'It's a way too long.' Craig going on, pushing the papers on his desk on the side. 'It's hard to remember and sounding strange.' He screwed slightly his face.

'My mum is catholic.' He replied like it was the only explanation why he had such name, not different. 'She likes giving her children odd names.' He took a sip of his coffee and without question sat next to Craig desk, staring at man with curiosity.

'My mum's catholic too, but she never thought about calling me John Paul.' Craig snorted and start playing with his pen, looking like he was just wondering about something. 'Your mum is Frenchwoman?'

'No...' John Paul gave him odd look, didn't understand his thinking. He didn't see any connection between his name and mum's Catholicism, and France. Was he really didn't has nothing to do? 'Why are you asking?'

'Your name doesn't sound like typical English names. More like French...' He replied and lifted his head to look at John Paul. 'I heard you're not from here, so I wonder...'

'I've never been in France, although I'm planning to visit it one day.' He gave him slight smile, enjoying this little chat with the man. Even if the theme was a little odd as for his taste, at least Craig wanted to talk with him. That was a good sign. 'And what about you? You're a typical English kid?'

'You can say that.' He said with a small smile. 'I'm here almost all life...You asked cause my name doesn't sound English for you?' He asked amused.

'Typical English man has pale skin, not like yours.'

'Maybe I'm visiting solarium very often?' He grinned.

'And doesn't know anything about fashion.' John Paul finished, blushing slightly as he felt at himself Craig's burning gaze, small smile playing on his lips.

'I guess it's a compliment then...In that point I should tell you something nice too.' John Paul's eyes lit up a little.

'Well, you can always try to using my name when you're calling me.' John Paul suggested. 'It would be nice.'

'I don't like your name.' Craig replied shortly, his smile disappeared from his face and John Paul cursed himself that he just destroyed the moment. Like he couldn't shut himself up and at least once didn't dig up a hole in Craig's head about remembering his name. He looked down at his hands as Craig decided that their little chat just ended right now and he returned to his papers.

John Paul was angry at himself even more when Craig took his mug and papers and stood up from his chair, surely going to end his work in the common room or Darren's office, only to be as far it was possible from him. _Just bloody great. You're one big idiot John Paul. You just ruin occasion to make up with this little bastard and maybe become his friend in further future..._

He jumped on his chair as Craig suddenly stopped next to his chair and without warning bended over him, puffing warm breath on his left ear. For moment he thought it was only the product of his sick mind, but when Craig's perfumes hit his nostrils, intoxicating him, and felt for moment his fingers brushing slightly his shoulder, he knew it was real.

'You have the most beautiful and bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life, _John_.' He whispered wit low voice before he straightened up with a sly smile and headed toward cupboard, leaving John Paul's motionless. After initial shock, the younger man lifted his head only to noticed Craig still watching him as he leaned against the closet. He slightly bounded his head on the left and smirked, staring at John Paul's eyes intensively. 'Like I said I don't like your name, cause it's too long for me. So instead of it can I call you just John? It shouldn't offended you seeing it's the first part of your name.' He suddenly asked, wakening up John Paul from his trance.

'Yea, you can. I don't mind.' He agreed weakly. 'John sounds the same good as John Paul for me.'

'Good.' Craig grinned and took his mug from the cupboard before he headed toward the door. 'I'm going to finish it and if you have time later, John, we can go down and check for own hand in records who was sending to Boulward Street two nights ago.'

'Yea, sounds good. Just give me a few minutes I need to...'

'Recover?' He shot him a wide grin, surely proud of himself how big impact he has on him.

'Finish my outstanding paper work.' John Paul finished drily, didn't want to give him satisfaction.

'See ya later then.' Craig winked to him and walked out with predatory smile.

* * *

'I think Pope has a crush on me.' Bridget looked at Craig sceptically, approaching to his revelation with earlier learning distance.

'Why such lovely lad like him would has a crush on such bastard like you?' She asked him more amused than surprised by his news.

'I don't know why he would...but I'm clearly sure he has.' Craig said firmly and sat down on Bridget's desk. 'I saw this look in his eyes. _Desires_.' He said in a low voice, didn't want to be hear by Charlie like always eavesdropping them, although he was pretending he was hard working on his case.

'Maybe the light was falling on his face at the wrong angle.' Bridget said with a smirk, not convinced to his revelation even a little.

'I know what I saw Bridget!' He argued, didn't understand why she couldn't believe him. He wasn't lying!

'Well, I'm seeing it in different light, Craig.' She said pointing him with a pen. 'Spike pushed you back, didn't let you to come back to him, and now you're searching for a new romance to punish him, and unfortunately your choice was John Paul because he is the only person with whom you're sharing office. Sort yourself up Craig and then search for new lover.' She said firmly. 'This boy is too good for you. I would better see him with Spike.'

'I'm not going to take to my bed Pope!' He yelled outraged, didn't bother about other colleagues sitting in the same room. 'I'm just saying you what I saw. And I think it'll be a fun to tease him a little.' He licked his lips, sly smile appeared on his face. 'It means for me a good fun.'

'You're teasing and yelling at him all the time, Craig. You're doing everything, only not talking with him.' She noted drily.

'We already talked today.' Craig said with a slight smile, this time catching woman's attention.

'Oh, really? How's that happened? Someone forced you to do that, or paid you?' She smirked, with curiosity watching him.

'I was boring.'

'I should know.' She mumbled, shaking her head. 'And how was it? You didn't sleep during your reply?'

'It was quite nice.' He shrugged. 'Nice talk about names, cats breeds and English man.' He grinned as he get a puzzled look from Bridget. 'Never mind.' He smiled and looked at the door of his office, knowing he didn't see wrong. He HAS a crush on him. He has to has...

* * *

'How was in mortuary?' Darren grinned widely from his seat as Spike turned back with two pints and threw himself next to him.

'We're still working on Deck's body, but we sent a few samples of liquids from Bunch's body.' Spike replied and handed him a pint.

'Liquids?' Darren lifted his eyebrow questioningly.

'From mouth, eye...I don't know if you really want to know it.' He chuckled slightly. 'Unfortunately we didn't find nothing more, so we're going to try with it.' He took a big gulp of his pint and moment later fizzled with pain as alcohol met with his broken lip. He touched the wound with hand and put the pint back on the table with loud slam.

'You have dirty hands, don't touch it.' Darren pushed his hand from the lips and gently put a piece of handkerchief to the wound. 'What's happened?'

'Hit himself with a door.' He replied with a small smile. 'Sometimes I'm so clumsy.'

'I guess Randall isn't less clumsy than you.' The sharpness in his voice wiped away smile from Spike's face. 'You want to talk about it?' He asked calmer, softer.

'Don't be stupid.' Spike grunted and pushed his hand back, not enjoying anymore his closeness. 'Why everybody hates Randall so much? He isn't so bad.'

'So why he's beating you? Everybody worrying about you, Spike. We're not blind.'

'I cheated on him.' He replied quietly with a deep sigh, his eyes fixed at his entangled hands.

'Okay...He caught you?' Darren leaned more toward him, trying to hear him through loud bangs of music.

'No, I told him about that.' Darren frowned his eyebrows not quite understood his motives.

'Why?'

'Cause I wanted to show him that I can do that to him too.' He finished his pint and hold out two fingers to order another two for them.

'If he's cheating on you, why you're still with him? You deserving someone better.' Darren shook his head shocked.

'It's not that bad.' Spike sighed. 'Sometimes he's carrying about me and he can be really protective about me when he wants. He understands me and I...I can't left him.'

'It's sick relationship, Spike...If you're afraid of him me and Craig can help you kick him out.' He offered and Spike chuckled amused.

'He's not a murderer, Darren. I like have him with me when I'm coming back from work. I'm not feeling alone and...well, in some way I'm addicted to him.' He smiled softly.

'Do you love him?' He needed to ask him about it. He needed to understand why he wanted so badly to be with this man.

'No. But with him I'm not alone.'

'You have us, Spike. You don't need him.' Darren laid hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

'I need him to stop being afraid.' He whispered, laying his head on Darren's hand.

'Afraid of what? What scaring you?' He asked softly, wanting so badly to know what's sitting in his head.

'I'm scared to sleep.'

'What's scary about that?' He said giving him the same smile which he getting from his dad every time he was afraid of something as a kid.

'The past which coming back to me every time I close my eyes and don't want to leave me alone.' He whispered and took a sip of his pint under Darren's suspicious glance. He wouldn't understand him. No one could. They've never go through the hell he went, they didn't know its taste.

'You wanna talk about that?' Darren asked him in whisper, looking at him worried.

'Nah. Today I want to have fun.' He shot him a small grin, moving away from him, his eyes moved toward dancing pairs. 'You like dancing?'


	17. Confession

**New chapter for you ;) Sorry for less Craig and JP in this chapter, but more interaction between these two will be in the next bit :) Anyway hope you'd like it.**

John Paul didn't remember how many times he kept telling his family to not visiting him when he was in work, and to remember to phone to him before the all McQueen's clan appeared in front of the door of his flat suddenly wanting to see how he's coping, don't bother about his plans. So no, he wasn't surprised, at least not at all, when one member of his lovely family knocked to the door of his office and came in with a small grin, making John Paul sigh deeply.

'You missed me so much, that you decided to visit me on the station?' John Paul asked with a slight smile, only surprised that it was his brother who decided to broke his rules, although he was the only person in family who respected them all and didn't keep saying like others how ridiculous they sound...Maybe that was the most important reason why Niall was his the most favourite sibling and John Paul sharing with him every secrets he has. He knew he always could count on him and everything what he said, was safe with Niall.

'I wanted to see my baby brother office.' Niall shot him a wide grin and sat down on John Paul's desk as his eyes wandering around the room. 'It looks quite nice. You sharing it with someone else?'

'Well, I don't need two desks.' John Paul smirked and moved toward his brother, leaning his back against the desk, so he could see through the door the common room and people crowding around. 'We have a lot of work to do.'

'Yea, I see. We barely seeing you at home.' Niall sighed and playfully nudged him on the rib. 'I know you don't want us to visit you on the commissariat, but mum keeps talking about your mysterious friend from work who visited you, so I decided to explore the area before mum fall into idea to come here.' John Paul always loves Niall for his intelligence.

'God sends you to me.' John Paul sighed with relief, knowing how his mum's visit would look.

'But still there is the other side of the coin.' Niall added after short pause, giving his brother innocent look.

'Okay, so what's the catch?' He should know it was too beautiful to be true.

'Mum wants to invite him for Michaela's birthday party.'

'It's ridiculous! He even doesn't know her, so why he would come?' John Paul snorted, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he wondering if his mum specially didn't use her brain to irate him, or just didn't has one. 'There's no option.' He shook his head.

'I knew you would say that, so I thought about invite him for a dinner this Sunday. Just for one or two hours, John Paul, and mum will leave you in peace.' Niall suggested, before they've been interrupted by coming up Craig followed by massaging his temples Spike. John Paul shivered slightly as Craig's piercing eyes stopped on Niall, eyeing him up unfriendly. Definitely not good sign.

'Hi, I'm Niall, John Paul's older brother. And you're?' Niall introduced himself flashing his teeth in friendly smile.

'His boss.' Craig replied drily, ignoring Niall's stretched out hand. His brother's eyebrows rose up surprised, not sure how to react for something like that.

'Seriously? Cause I would give my head cut off he was your partner for all the time.' Spike chimed out, moving eyes from one man to other. 'Unless you thinking about ranks...'

'Yea, I thought about our ranks. Happy?' Craig snapped to him and sat on his swivel chair, didn't take his eyes from Niall. 'You even don't look like brothers.' He stated, screwing his face like he just smelled something really bad. 'You're blonde and blue eyes, and he's black with dark ones.'

'But believe me he is.' John Paul said drily, didn't like the tone he using talking with his brother. He was threatening him like Niall was a simple junk.

'I don't know why you're so surprise, Craig. You don't look like any of your siblings too. When I saw Jake for the first time, I thought he's your babysitter, especially as I got better look at his tall and athletic silhouette. You're looking like a teenager as you standing next to him.' John Paul chuckled slightly and sent Spike grateful look for his little remark. 'Not my fault you're so..._low.'_

'Shouldn't you already take your documents and get out from my office?' Craig barked to him, blushing furiously.

'Well, if you give me ones I would.' Spike grinned and leaned against the wall as Craig violently stood up and went up to his metal cabinet, swearing under his breath.

'What's up Spike? Headache?' John Paul talked down Spike with a gently smile as older man's hands returned to his temples. With angle of an eye he noticed that his brother was paying his attention to him too, although his eyes wandering around his colleague's lower parts of body. John Paul rolled his eyes and discretely nudged him on the rib to stop him eyeing Spike up with this hungry look in his eyes. But like he thought, Niall ignored him completely.

'You can say that.' He replied with small smile, obviously in pain.

'If you worked hard like everybody and not drinking all day, you won't have hangover now.' The voice of reason said drily, pushing documents to Spike's hands with such force, the half of them laid on the floor. He even didn't bother to reach up them, only returned to his desk, his stronghold.

'I worked hard all day, that's why I came down for few drinks with Darren after the work.' Spike said irate and gasped with pain as he knelled down to gather the papers. In the twinkling of an eye, Niall jumped from the desk and quickly helped him. After that he slowly helped him to stand up with an arm, a little too long as for John Paul's taste, around his waist, gently touching his right hand. It wasn't unnoticed by Craig too seeing his unsatisfied expression, eyes fixed at them two with such coldness and hate like they just committed a crime together, not gathering up documents from the floor.

'You alright, mate?' Niall asked him softly, giving warm smile.

'Yea, thanks.' John Paul rolled his eyes again and pushed Niall back to himself as he noticed these two looking at each other eyes with stupid, big grins on the faces. He could put his all money, that Niall was already enchanted.

'So how long your brother is going to stay with us?' John Paul gave his partner cold look, didn't understand in what Niall was disturbing him.

'Don't worry, babe, he's going to sleep on the couch.' He replied ironically with satisfaction noticing the older man blushed slightly.

'I see you have a good fun on the station.' Niall winked to Craig and flashed another smile to Spike, who caught his attention badly.

'Yea, bloody good fun.' Craig snorted and showed Spike to get out. 'You're a copper too?' He asked Niall as Spike walked out, saddening the same John Paul's brother.

'No, not my cup of tea.' He replied, didn't pay him too much attention.

'Give me a sign then, when you two finish.' Craig said moodily and took his things before he moved toward main corridor, probably going to spend a little time in the canteen. No, that John Paul was complaining about it. Selfish bastard.

'Please tell me that this cute one was this mysterious friend who visited you in mum's home.' Niall said looking at him with pleading, although he knew it was only his worship request.

'Now you see the problem? I can't take him to home. I don't want him to hurt mum, and I don't want him to be killed off by Jackie when he only speaks up.' John Paul sighed deeply.

'Well you need to pray to nothing like that happen.' Niall grinned and stretched out his arms before he slowly approached the door. 'I need to go to work now, but see you on Sunday on the dinner, right?' He winked.

'I'm only doing this for you responsibility.' John Paul noted unhappy. 'And if Craig says yes.'

'I bet he won't miss out an opportunity to makes laugh of you and us...But seriously I have a strange feeling he would come up, John Paul.'

'Not only you.' He mumbled and nodded his head as Niall waved his hand and was going to walked out.

'Ah, one thing more before I go.' He stopped for moment and looked at his brother above his shoulder. 'You can take this moody bastard with yourself, but definitely you need to take with him this cute one...Is he a sergeant too?'

'He was special agent in Ibiza, so better watch your back if you want to go back to home in one piece.' John Paul replied with a sly smile. 'Besides he's beyond your reach.'

'Why? He caught your eyes too?' He grinned, giving him a wink. 'Does it mean we like the same type of men?'

'No, it means he has a bloody pit bull as a boyfriend.' John Paul said moodily. 'Better don't mess with Randall. I'm not sure which one is more dangerous.'

'Does this cute has a name?' He asked pretending he was deaf at John Paul's advices.

'Spike.'

'Spike...Invite him. You have to do this for me.' Niall winked again and before John Paul could protest, he has gone.

* * *

'We still searching for Ed Brook, sir?' Constable popped his head into Darren's office, waiting for his further instructions.

'It depends on what inspector Dean said you.' Darren replied, searching for something in the drawer of his desk.

'Well...Then I need to ask him.' The constable said with nervous smile, not quite enjoying thought he's going to meet with his superior.

'You didn't talk with him, yet?' He looked at him briefly with slight smile as he with gloat removed a pack of pills from the drawer.

'No, sir. I thought I can speak about it with you, instead with inspector Dean.' He gulped, shuffling nervously on his feet.

'I thought everybody already forget about Ed Brook...Why are you asking?' He asked with warm smile, deciding he wasn't going to punish the lad so badly to send him to Craig. It'll unfair.

'Probably we find him, sir.' He replied, voice seeking with excitement. 'But before we do something, we need your orders.' Darren chuckled. This kid amused him.

'Take him down on the station. I guess inspector Dean wouldn't mind to _chat_ with him a little.' He smirked as the lad nodded eagerly his head and gone away. Darren shook his head amused and took the pills before he left the office. He passed by main corridor whistling some old song and from time to time turning around to look back at pretty policewomen whose were plenty at this time.

He became quiet as he reached the canteen and pushed the door enough, to sneak it there without being noticed by anyone.

'I have aspirin for you. I hope Craig didn't see me...' Darren announced his arrive and leaned against the doorframe as his eyes trying to localize the other man in dimed changing room. His smile dropped down as he finally noticed him, sitting on the floor with white powder on the wooden bench in front of him and wide hazel eyes staring at him with surprise, didn't expecting him. 'What the hell are you doing?' Harsh whisper came to Spike's ears making him tremble a little and look down at his hands, couldn't stand Darren's disappointed face.

'Making myself feel better.' Spike replied quietly and moved slightly back as Darren approached him with big steps, standing above him as a executioner now.

'Drugs? Jesus Spike, you're a copper.' Darren shook his head in disbelief. 'It means nothing to you? You should respect law...You're an officer on duty. How the hell you can take drugs in that situation? How long it lasts?' He sat in front of him, demanding answers, although he was afraid of what he may hear.

'Almost half year.' Spike replied reluctantly, knowing that only truth may save him now. 'I have problems...I can't handle with them.'

'And you think drugs are the only solution you have? What about Randall? About us? We're your friends...'

'You won't understand it...It's my problem, only mine.' He trembled again as warm hands squeezed gently his shoulders, making him to look straight into Darren's eyes.

'No, it's not only your problem. It's all department problem, and you fucking know it, Spike. If superintendent find out, you can lost everything you have. And not only you...Craig is responsible for you, superintendent may thinks he was covering you.' Darren said sharply, didn't understand how reckless Spike is. 'Taking drugs in canteen? Jesus if it was someone else, you'll be finish! What the hell is wrong with you?'

'So, you're going to tell superintendent that I'm druggie?' Spike looked at him with challenge, although he knew he didn't have nothing to fight about. He lost everything.

'You need to talk about your problems.' Darren said calmly.

'No way. It's my business, Darren. And only mine. If I lose my job, it'll my fault no one else.' He said firmly, pushing the man back.

'You'll talk with psychologist or you prefer to talk about it with me?'

'I told you...'

'Otherwise I'm going to tell everything superintendent. Yes, Spike, I'm going to do this. I won't watching how you're killing yourself slowly...How because of your addict someone is going to be hurt...How long you think you're going to control yourself, before you make mistake?'

'So if I tell you, you won't talk with superintendent?' He snorted, shaking his head.

'It'll stay between us...And you need to give up drugs.' Spike chucked slightly, staring at Darren amused.

'You disappointed me. You're one of the few police officers who was obeying law regardless of situation and I was respecting you because of that...And now gold sergeant is going to cover up druggie who doesn't care about anything and anybody. How's that happen?'

'Maybe if you talk with someone about your problems you'll have better opinion about yourself?' Darren said sharply. 'You can laugh of me, but I'm a policeman and my duties are to obeying law and keeping rules...'

'Rules exist just to be broken.' Spike came into his word. 'It's my gold think or whatever you call it.'

'Spike...'

'Life it's not only rules, Darren...Sometimes we need to break them to do something good.'

'Sometimes freedom may kill.' Darren ended coldly and stood up. 'You have two days, Spike. Otherwise I'll have to tell everything superintendent...Two days.'

'Why are you doing this? We aren't even friends...' Spike stopped him, watching with curious, wanting to know his true motives.

'Sometimes we need to break up some rules, like you said...We're more than friends, Spike. You're my partner, person whom I entrust my life. It's not enough to give you a chance?'

* * *

It was easy to say than do it, John Paul stated as for the half of day was wandering around Craig trying to sort out in his head a speech; how to invite this bastard for a dinner to his mum's home. He really tried to do this, but every time their eyes met and he saw Craig's mine, he losing his all courage.

'You gonna walking around my legs for all fucking day?' No, he definitely needed to start from the easier way.

He almost crashed with angry Darren, before he reached the canteen and found Spike, sitting with pale face and tired eyes on the floor, drawing circles with finger on the dirty bench. He grunted to caught his attention and sat on the bench, giving the man friendly smile.

'Still hurting?' John Paul asked him kindly moving closer to him.

'What?' Spike frowned his eyebrows, a little scared. _Does he know..._

'Your head. Still hurting?' He explained pointing at his head.

'Oh, yea. But Darren gave me aspirin, so it should help a little.' Spike smiled weakly. _No, he doesn't know. _

'I saw him on the corridor. He looked like he was pretty upset...Did you two have a fight?' John Paul asked him softly, didn't want to sound too nosy.

'No, he has some problems in home.' Spike lied, shrugging his arms. 'You want to take a shower or want to talk with me?'

'Well, I thought about talking with you...' He admitted not sure how to start.

'So, go on.' Spike encouraged him with gently smile. 'It has something to do with your brother's visit? He has some problems with law?'

'Niall? No, he's the last person in my family who would has them.' He chuckled. 'But, yes it's connected with my brother's visit.'

'It would be better if you say it straight, cause I'm not good mind-reader.' He grinned, making John Paul laugh. 'So? What's the problem?'

'My mum organizing family dinner on this Sunday, and well...it's my mum.' He decided to used Spike's advice. 'And when she falls into some idea, even if it's bizarre, better if you do everything you can to satisfy her, otherwise you're in serious troubles.'

'And in what idea she fell this time?' Spike chuckled.

'You have some plans for this weekend?' Spike laughed quietly, shaking his head.

'How I deserve for such distinction?' John Paul blushed slightly, not sure if it was good idea to share with him what _true motives _were standing behind that. 'Well?'

'My mum thinks there's something more between me and Craig and the truth is, she wants to meet only him...But I won't be able to stand his presence for all evening in my home, Spike. Sorry that I'm mixing you into this, but I need someone who will...'

'Shut him up when it'll be necessary?' Spike came into his word with big grin on the face.

'Yea...Don't worry I'll invite Darren and Bridget too, so you won't feel lonely.' John Paul assured him quickly, before the man could shirk away. 'You caught Niall's eye so surely you won't complain about the lack of entertainment.'

'You can count on me.' Spike winked to him. 'You already talked with Craig?'

'Well, I'm not quite sure how to encourage him to come...'

'I know him a little, so leave him for me, and you,' he pointed at him with small smile, 'tell your mum he's going to come for dinner this Sunday.' John Puul didn't know if he should be happy about that, or already killed yourself.

* * *

'Shooting on the Bakery street. Two killed.' Anne popped her head into common room before she ran away back to the reception.

'Just bloody great.' Bridget sighed heavily and raised up from her chair, gesturing toward other officers to join her. 'You heard Anne?'

'Another busy night and again they're calling us.' Fred snorted and took his gun. 'We needing Darren and his boys?'

'Don't think so.' She shrugged. 'They already dead and they won't call us if there is still dangerous.'

'John go down and ask Anne for address.' Fred ordered. 'And take your gun, we don't know what expecting there.'

'We need to notify Craig.'

'Forget about him. We don't have time, Bridget.'

'Fine, but you're going to talk with him when we go back.' She said firmly before they both ran toward elevator.

* * *

'Can we talk for moment privately?' Randall looked briefly at one of Spike's colleagues from work whose name he didn't remember. He checked if Spike was still sitting in Craig's office with this blonde officer, and reluctantly followed the man to the quiet corner of the common room.

'So, about what you want to talk with me?' Randall asked him unfriendly, didn't hide his irate. 'I hope it's a quick thing, cause I need to write an article for tomorrow.'

'I want to talk about Spike.'

'Why?' He asked alarmed, something dangerous in his eye. 'He's mine if you forget.'

'I'm not interested. I have fiancé if you don't know.' He said, feeling very uneasy under his inquring stare.

'I had many girlfriends too, but it doesn't mean I can't go to bed with a guy when I met one who catch my eye.' Randall said bluntly, still eyeing him up suspiciously.

'I'm not that kind of man.' He said embarrassed, avoiding Randall's burning gaze.

'And what kind of man I am then, Dave?'

'Darren.' He corrected him, didn't hide he isn't enjoying this small talk with him not less than him. 'I wanted to talk with you about something different.'

'Your loss, then. Spike is really good and likes...' Darren looked at him with disgusted, interupted him before he shared with him some details about their personal life.

'He has a serious problem, Randall. He needs your help.'

'If someone threatened him, he's already dead.' Randall said angrily. 'Or maybe it's again about this Craig? What he did this time? Tell your superior he made a coffee in his office?'

'It has nothing to do with Craig.' Darren assured him and looked around to check if nobody was eavesdropping them.

'Shame, cause I have a big urgent to smash his face over the wall. This punk still trying to steal my boy.'

'I don't care what you're going to do with Craig, Randall. I'm just trying to say you, I saw today Spike taking drugs. And it's serious.' He said deadpanned, having enough Randall's presence. He couldn't help but like this guy less and less.

'Spike taking drugs?' Randall snorted amused. 'Don't worry about that. He came back last night so drunk, he surely had a big hangover today and decided to kill the pain with something more effective.'

'It's not funny Randall. I have reasons to think that it wasn't only single event.'

'Spike doesn't take drugs.' He said through the teeth, tilted toward him so much, that his nose almost crashed with Darren's. 'If he's taking I would know about that. So dart it to your empty head, if you don't want to make me angry.' He whispered in threatening tone. 'And if I see you again fussing about Spike or wandering around him, I'll hurt you. He's mine, you get it?'

'I wouldn't tell you about that if I wasn't sure he's addicted, Randall. So stop behaving like jerk, because of your jealousy, only talk with him and try to do something with that. He won't be able to hide it forever.'

'Stay away from Spike. I'll smash your head if you don't leave him in peace. And I mean it.' Randall warned him and patted painfully his shoulder, flashing him false grin. 'Just remember my words.'

'And that's it? You're going to leave it, just like that?' Darren shouted after him, feeling anger growing in his body.

'No, don't worry. I'm going to talk with my precious boy about that. Trust me, he won't do such mistake once again.' Dangerous glint in his eye and his tone of voice thrilled Darren. Until now he understood that small talk with Randall wasn't maybe such a good idea as he thought firstly, and may brings only more troubles on Spike's head.

'If you hurt him...'

'Oh, little soldier suddenly gets his guts.' He chuckled, giving him cold look, before he smiled wryly toward walking out from Craig's office Spike. 'Hello, sweet boy.'

'Randall? What are you doing here?' Spike frowned, surprised to see his boyfriend on the station. 'Something happened?'

'I was in the pub not far away from the station, so I decided to visit my boyfriend and take him to home.' He flashed another false smile. 'And since what I heard today, I did good.' Spike looked nervously from surprisingly in very good mood Randall to Darren's pale face. 'We need to talk about your today's small accident.'

'What kind of accident?'

'Don't play dumb, sweetie. You exactly know what I'm talking about.'

'Randall...' Darren said loudly as the man grabbed Spike's arm and was pulling him toward exit.

'Let me just grab my jacket, okay?' Spike said irate and pushed him slightly back to have space to go to Darren's office.

'And you watch your back.' Randall whispered to Darren's ear before he followed his boyfriend.

'Problems with Randall?' Darren looked briefly at John Paul appeared behind his back.

'You can say that.' He replied quietly, didn't take his eyes from Randall. 'How's your small talk with Craig?'

'I guess a little vaseline don't hurt anybody, yet.' John Paul replied with a sly smile, confusing older man.

'What?'

'Nothing, mate. Nothing.' John Paul shook his head amused and patted him on the shoulder before he headed toward canteen, mobile phone in his hand.


	18. The rush

**Sorry, but it's a bit short chapter today, but I didn't have too much today in this week to write something longer. Hope you'd like it ;) Paula Xx **

'She needs a lawyer not me.' Craig snorted, giving both man suspicious glance above documents. 'I only can throw her in jail.'

'If you didn't hear me earlier, I'm trying to save her from it.' John Paul said moodily, wanting to strangle this little man with his own hands. 'So I want to know if you're going with it or not?'

'Do I look like a lawyer?' Craig snapped to him, bravely withstand his gaze.

'Well, you throw lies like cards from the sleeve, as one of them.' Spike informed him with cheeky smile, deciding there is a good moment to interfere and push the conversation in a good patch. He said it in playful tone, but Craig's cold look said him he didn't take it as a joke...at least not at all. Knowing he already pissed him off, he sat down on his desk without ask although he knew that Craig will start sulking about that.

'Thanks Spike.' Craig gave him another long look before he turned his attention to John Paul. 'Why you won't talk with your sister, or find for her a good lawyer? You're a copper, if you forget.'

'Well...' It was hard to argue with that, since he had a point. And well, John Paul started feeling embarrassed and everything seemed to slipped out from his head; his mind fell blank.

'Of course, John Paul would and _surely _he spoke with his sister in what troubles she fell, but...he thought she may want to talk with someone more experience and..._concrete _than him. Don't forget he's her brother.' Spike tried to save the situation. 'Everybody knows you're the best copper we have here, and only with unspecified reasons you aren't superintendent, yet.' That definitely worked, seeing Craig's small, but full of satisfaction and pleasant smile. 'So John Paul would be really grateful if you talk with his sister.'

'And when exactly it'll has a place?' He asked, trying to sound uninterested, although it was a little hard to reach, as his eyes glint with excitement and smile playing on his lips. He was flattered with Spike's words and that John Paul thinking he was a good copper too. He definitely had a plus for that.

'This Sunday. I thought you would come for a dinner, my mum would be pleasant.'

'For a dinner, huh? I don't know...'

'Oh, come on Craig, when the last time you eat normal dinner with family?' Spike asked him, nudging slightly his leg with his foot. 'It would be fun.' Craig observed them silently, chewing his low lip as he wondered if he should accept the invitation or change his mind and say them to go to hell. But Spike was a walking devil and there was no chance Craig would resist.

'At what time?' Craig finally broke the silence and John Paul breathed with relief.

'About five p.m.?' The blonde suggested and moved slightly as Spike jumped from the desk and gave them cheeky smile before he stood next to him.

'Fine. I think I can find for your sister a little time.'

'Thanks Craig, it means very much for me.' His blue eyes shining like two brilliants, warm smile decorating his alabaster skin.

'Yea, whatever.' He grunted and looked down at documents in his hands, not wanting them to show how his cheeks reddened slightly. 'You want something more?'

'Not me.' Spike replied, his eyebrows frowned as his eyes concentrated at something above John Paul's shoulder. 'See you later.' He added quieter and with unreadable face expression walked out.

'I don't have either.' John Paul shrugged and turned around to check what Spike saw behind his back. He frowned a little as his eyes caught Randall standing in the corner of room with Darren. It looked like they were fiercely arguing about something, until Spike approached them and his _pit bull _turned toward him with fake abroad smile, which freezing blood in John Paul's veins. This guy was creepy, what Spike sees in him?

'You can stay, John. It's only paper work.' John Paul looked surprised at Craig, small smile playing on his lips. Was he really asked him to stay with him?

'I'll be back for five minutes. I need to phone to my sister.'

'Why you won't phone to her, here?' He lifted his head to look at his partner. 'You have something to hide?' He asked harshly trying to make a hole in John Paul's head with his eyes.

'No, course I don't have.' John Paul quickly assured him, although it wasn't entirely truth. 'I just notice Randall and thought I may go and check if everything's alright.'

'If he's going to make some troubles, don't give him shitty reprimand only kick him in the cell for twenty-four hours.' Craig ordered and returned to his documents, didn't pay more attention to John Paul or Randall...Or he tried to not pay. John Paul wasn't sure about that, and didn't want to check if he's right either, so he just walked out from the office and headed toward Darren standing alone in the room with face red with anger as his followed Spike and Randall leaving the station.

* * *

Spike growled with pain when Randall pushed him roughly at the wall with so much force, his head bounced back. Moment later he felt hand squeezing hardly his neck, dark like two tunnels eyes looked angrily at him, before small glints appeared in them and Randall finally pushed back from Spike so quickly as he attacked him, with hysterical laugh.

'You're so fucked up sometimes.' Spike said and massaged his sore neck, wondering if tomorrow he'll see Randall's all five fingers on his skin in the mirror. He hoped he won't, otherwise it'll hard to explain Craig or Darren how the hell five blue prints appeared on his neck.

'You were looking like a ghost.' Randall laughed loudly and threw himself on their bed. 'But you deserved for this. I heard you were really bad boy, today. Darren said you were taking drugs in canteen.' He waggled finger toward him, something dangerous shined in his eye. 'He told me about that, cause he wants me to do something with that. He wants me to help you.'

'Oh, did he?' Spike asked quietly, looking down at his shoes, didn't want to provoke Randall anymore. He wasn't sure yet if he has a good humour today, or only pretending he has, to lull his vigilance and attack him when he isn't going to expect this.

'My God, he's so sad man, this guy.' Randall laughed. 'I wonder if he will asking me for help if he knows the truth.' He opened the drawer from night cabinet to removed from it a small plastic bag.

'I don't see nothing funny in this.' Spike said drily and crossed his arms against chest as Randall stood up and start walking toward him. 'But I'm impressed. I've never thought you're such a good actor.'

'If he only knows, I know you're taking drugs.' He laughed again and kissed Spike on the neck.

'You're sick bastard, you know that?' Spike smiled slightly and let Randall stroked his hair, knowing he won't hurt him today.

'If he only knows I'm your dealer.' He laughed hysterically like he just told a good joke, and handed his boyfriend a bag. 'What a stupid clown. If not from me then from who you would get your drugs? He thinks you're going on the street and buying them in some dark alleys, not afraid that guys from your station would do a raid and they'll find you between drug dealers? You aren't so stupid, although today you didn't show off your intelligence, I would say.' He grinned.

'Darren won't give up, Rand. I can't take drugs anymore.' Spike shook his head and tried to push his hand back, but Randall didn't give him a chance for that.

'Don't be ridiculous, boy. It's the best stash, you can get here. Take the present before you make angry your keeper.'

'I don't want Randall.' Spike growled and sat down on the bed. 'I have problems with memories, and don't know what's going on around me when I take them.' He looked at him with pleaded.

'What's going on around? You're lying on the bed, dump, so what else you want to see?' He snorted, giving him odd look. 'And memories? Don't forget I started giving you drugs to let you forget about your past. I had enough your screams and kicks in bed every night.'

'Last night I woke up on the kitchen floor, in my old uniform...So how the hell you're going to explain that, eh?' He asked him angrily. 'I don't have control on my body when I'm taking drugs. And like always you don't bother to look after me...Something isn't alright.'

'You've never have such problems before.' Randall sat next to Spike and sighed heavy. If you want, 'I'll speak with Ed and tell him to bring something lighter for you. Okay?'

'Thanks, Rand.' He gave him ghost smile and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid head on his shoulder.

'What are you doing, boy?' Randall asked taken-aback, his body tensed immediately. He wasn't sure if he wanted to push him back and slap for his such weak behaviour, or maybe let him to do this for moment, to calm himself. In the end it wasn't bad feeling, it was pleasant. They get used to cuddling to each other and kissing all the time years ago, but now...something broken up. He never letting Spike to touch him or cuddle, like his touch was burning down his skin, although every time he looked at his body, it looks always the same without any marks.

He loves teasing and charming copper from Ibiza he met on the beach one day...and hate a man he turned to be when they moved back to England a half year ago; a weak and haunt with his past man. And although he knew that behind this torment body is still his Spike, he couldn't stop himself from hurting him and hating him even more every day he wakes up. He hated weak people, and Spike was one of them.

'Can we stay like that for moment, please? You not hugging me anymore.' He said it quietly, on the edge of complain. He relaxed a bit when Randall's arms pulled him more to his body.

'You want me to stay with you till you asleep?' Randall asked him softly, barely recognizing his voice. He didn't remember when he was talking so gently to younger man. He pushed them back on the bed and wrapped arms tightly around his boyfriend, in return getting a warm smile which he didn't see on his face from ages...And after long time behind these dark, always frightened eyes, he finally saw his love.

* * *

'You can make my day and tell me Randall is in the cell.'

'You can make my day and give me your sandwich.' John Paul replied with smug smile. 'He's outside, dragging with yourself Spike.' He informed him with slanting smile. 'I didn't have any reasons to keep him on the station.'

'He's looking like a psycho and has piercing in tongue, it's not enough?' Craig snorted from his desk, his eyes followed pacing around the office John Paul. 'You're searching for something?'

'It's free country, he can has a piercing wherever he wants, Craig.' John Paul looked at him indulgently. 'And I'm not searching for anything. I'm just boring.'

'So I can have a piercing in my ass, then?' Craig said drily, rolling his eyes. 'Jesus, people don't have nothing more to do with their body so falling in such bizarre ideas...I would lock them all.'

'Since you're still inspector, they can feel save yet.' John Paul said teasingly. 'And I don't know if you'll find at least one person who would be so brave to pierce your ass.' He chuckled and sat down on Craig's desk, stealing a bite of sandwich from his plate.

'Why you don't using chairs?' Craig sulked, pointing at the chair in front of his desk. 'They're too low for your long legs?'

'Spike and Bridget sitting on your desk too, but you only sulking at me.' John Paul said offended. 'Why you don't like me?' He asked him in serious tone, eyes focused at older man.

'Did I tell, I don't?' Craig gave him odd look and took a bite of his sandwich.

'No, but you're behaving like you don't.' John Paul said and finally slid out from the desk as Craig once again slapped him on the leg.

'I don't, don't like you, John.' He sighed tiredly and laid his sandwich back on the plate. 'I like you, in some way.'

'In what way, Craig?' He bounced his head for the right. 'Well?' He smiled softly seeing confuse in Craig's eyes and he start rubbing the back of his neck.

'Finally I'm going to see your famous cat, don't I?' Craig suddenly said, quickly changing the theme for more comfortable for him.

'What?' John Paul looked at him taken-aback, didn't know about what he was talking. 'I don't understand.'

'Cat in your mum's house...White with brown ear.' He recalled, glancing suspiciously at him.

'Oh, our cat. Yes! Yes, I remember him.' John Paul gulped nervously, his hands started sweating. 'But I'm not sure if he's going to be in home. Mum says he's sick and Niall took him to the vet.'

'I don't think they're going to keep him in the clinic, John. They'll give him some injections and let him go back to home.' Craig said firmly.

'Well, you never know. It depends on what he caught.'

'Still they won't keep him.' He said stubbornly with wry smile and John Paul started wondering if Craig knew he was lying and just playing with him.

'Right...So do we have some news from pathologist?'

'No. They're still working on them, at least Spike kept saying it.' He shrugged and looked around the office. 'Fancy a lunch?'

'Don't you just ate sandwiches?' He lifted his eyebrows, amused.

'So? I'm still hungry.' He snapped and took his jacket. 'You're going or not?'

'I don't have nothing more to do, so why not.' John Paul shrugged his arms and followed Craig with a slight smile. 'Do you know some good place?'

'There's nice restaurant not far away from the station...I hope you like eat something more than French fries.'

* * *

'Why nobody noticed it earlier?' Superintendent asked nervously as he and Chief Inspector followed DCC Megan toward back room, where in silver cabinets was hanging tens of uniforms. He stopped in front of one of them and looked at the gap in it.

'They're many uniforms, sir. If we didn't has to count them today, I don't know when we'll find that one of them is missing.' Megan explained and let both man watch the cabinet. 'Maybe someone by accident took it to home and will bring it back tomorrow.' She suggested.

'When was the last counting, Megan?' Chief Inspector asked, feeling like ten years ago, when the murderer laughed in his face.

'Month ago, sir.'

'So uniform could be taken away even for the next day, right?' He made sure before he closed the cabinet with loud slam.

'Well, it could sir.'

'Why I have a bad feeling it may be connect with Craig's case again?' The superintendent asked quietly. 'The girl testified she saw this young boy who has been killed in alley with policeman, am I right?'

'Yes, sir...Megan, who can come to this room? Who has keys?' Chief Inspector asked, feeling anger growing in his body. It can't happen again.

'Everybody, sir, even cleaners. The room is always open, we only closing it when we're going back to homes.' She replied and showed him her key. 'Nothing like that happened before, so there was no need to closing it. Everybody trusting each other, sir.'

'And that's the problem. Someone very clever used your trust and stole an uniform in which he or she may killed our witness.' Chief Inspector said sharply. 'Just bloody great!'

'Leave us alone, Megan.' Superintendent ordered as younger man start pacing around narrow room with hands in hairs. 'And don't tell anyone about your discover, yet.' He added before she headed off, and they stayed alone. 'What are we going to do with it, Mitchell? It looks like the past don't want to leave you in peace.'

'Whoever killed Michael Luthie and ran away with his head, is still there, Martin. Again someone was on the station and took away one of our thing, without catching anybody attention. It's not a coincidence.' He said sharply.

'Or maybe someone took it by accident to home, like Megan suggested.'

'How more _accidents_ you need to see to understand that there is too much coincidences around us? Someone is pulling strings and messing up with this investigation from beginning.'

'You still think it's one of our people?' Superintendent asked him quietly.

'It has to be, there's no more options, Martin. And this time we need to find this rat, before someone else will lose its life.' He said firmly. 'This time we solve this.'

'I hope so, Mitchell, I hope so.' He sighed. 'What are we going to tell them? We can't hide it forever.'

'For now, nothing. If the murderer is working on the station, don't let him know yet what's we know. Just wait two or three days and we'll see if we get something more. Maybe murderer will make a mistake or pathologist find something on the bodies. Wait, it's the only thing we have now.'

'Oh, I don't know, Mitchell. They have rights to know.'

'You want another victim? No? So do what I said. Wait two days and then you can tell them that one of them is a murderer...You think that how they're going to react for this?' He snorted. 'We need to check our constables and officers.'

'Most of policemen with higher ranks have own old uniforms in homes, Mitchell. We should in that case invigilated everybody. It's not possible!'

'Soon or later probably we need to do it, Martin. If we don't have more choice and evidences...Maybe missing uniform it's a false trace, but who knows it?'

'It's so messed up, Mitchell. So messed up.' Superintendent shook his head and looked for the last time on the metal cabinet, before he walked out and almost crushed with running Bridget.

'Oh, my God, I'm sorry, sir.' She covered mouth with hand. 'I didn't see you, sir.'

'It's okay, Bridget.' He assured her with friendly smile. 'Something wrong?'

'I just wanted to say we just came back from Bakery Street, sir. Megan said I can find you here.' She explained and frowned a little as behind his back growing up Chief Inspector's head.

'We just had a little chat with Mitchell, Bridget. But now, I'm free. So what's the news?'

'One of the victim is Clark Newman...I guess you heard about him, sir.' She said as Chief Inspector walked out with gloomy face, surely not in the good mood for talking, but Bridget didn't comment and say her thoughts louder.

'He wasn't an assassin from Little Johnny's gang?' He lifted his eyebrow surprised. 'We get his three people month ago.'

'We had Little Johnny too, sir. But suddenly witnesses didn't want to testify against him and we didn't have proofs to throw him in jail.' She sighed. 'At least he lost his trusted man, so maybe it'll be a little calm on the street now.'

'It's hostile gang's work?'

'Betrayed lover decided it's a good ocassion to pay him back for his harm. He shoot twice in Clark's chest and then shoot yourself.'

'The big assassin killed by his lover? I've always keep telling that betrayal is the biggest motion which drives you to murder...I guess Little Johnny isn't happy, right now.' He gave her half smile. 'You have something more for me?'

'No, sir. But we want to check his apartment and see if we find some useful information about the leader of his group and members.'

'Just in case, I'll give you a warrant. Wait for me in the office, Bridget.'

'Yes, sir.' She nodded and smiled widely. 'We have a really good day today, don't we sir?'

'Yes, Bridget we have.' Superintendent said quietly, nodding. 'A really good day.' He added quieter, didn't know how to tell her that one of her friend is probably a killer for which they're searching so earnestly. He knew that after his statement nothing will be the same anymore.


	19. Breaking the silence

**New chapter for us ;) Hope you'd like it. **

'No way, John Paul!' The young blonde woman yelled out raged from the couch, clearly offended. 'How could you do this to me? I'm your sister!'

'Oh, come on, 'Chaela we both know you're not angel. You have more crimes and offenses than hairs on your head.' John Paul snorted, didn't understand her public outrage.

'I don't believe you said your partner that I stole few books from bookstore and let myself be caught by security. He won't believe I would be so stupid to let myself caught so easily!' She yelled and threw a newspaper at him. 'Why you didn't ask Jackie for help? She already needs a lawyer if she doesn't want to spend few years behind bars.'

'Cause I want him to go back to home alive.' He said drily, knowing his older sister too well. 'And you're the champion in lying, 'Chaela. It won't be hard for you to play along with it.' Wry smile plastered on his face.

'Maybe it won't, but maybe I don't want to do this, okay?'

'It's the first time I'm asking you for help, so do me a favor and for once do something for me. If I count how many times I risked my neck for you…'

'Okay, I'll do it!' She barked and crossed arms against chest, looking now like petulant kid. 'But it's the last time I agree to such stupid idea…Couldn't you said something different? More reliable?' She sulked in that tone, like she was a princess of crime and stealing books from the shop affranchised her honor.

'Well I always could said you stole lollipops.' He gave her sly smile and quickly jumped back from the couch before his sister nails left long lines on his face. 'Thanks for your help, 'Chaela.' He grinned and evacuated himself to the kitchen where his mum was cooking a lunch for her big family and chatting with Niall who _accidentally _had a little free time today.

'Some new battle scars to the collection?' Niall asked him with big grin as he trying to smooth his lab coat on himself and listening his sister's shouting from the next room.

'Not this time.' John Paul chuckled and stole an apple from the bowl while his mum was busy with the pot. 'Don't tell me you're going to work…'

'I said exactly the same moment ago.' His mum said offended, turning around to may look at her two sons. 'This work will kill you one day.' She pointed at him with ladle.

'It was ironic?' Niall grinned to her and patted John Paul on the back as he passed by him to take an apple too, but Myra noticed it and slapped him on the hand. 'I guess I won't get a dinner today too?' He snorted.

'I even don't know if you're meeting with someone!' She sulked, giving him sharp look. 'Nice girl just moved in to the empty house on the end of the street. Maybe you could visit her and check if she's okay. She doesn't know anybody here.' She suggested with calmer tone. 'You would fancy her, love. She's in your type.'

'Sorry, but I already fancy a young fella from John Paul's station.' He grinned and just in case moved a little back from his mother. 'You're late.'

'Again?' She snorted, hands on her hips. 'I thought, at least you are going to find a nice girl.'

'So? You'll get a nice boy instead.' John Paul smirked and secretly pulled down Niall's sleeve to get his attention. 'I need to talk with you, before you go to work.' He said quietly, before he took a bite of his apple and moved his eyes to mother before she could smell a conspiracy.

'Do you at least know this nice fella's name?' She looked skeptically at Niall, knowing how often he was _falling_ in love with people he just met once. 'Or you just saw him on the stairs and your heart start pounding in your chest, for the hundredth time saying; _it's him! The love of my life!' _John Paul burst in laugh as his mum dramatically put a hand on her chest and sighed theatrically, like always making jokes of Niall's _romantic soul_.

'It's not my fault, I'm very sensitive soul.' He whined, a little offended. 'It's not my fault either that you're family of Neanderthals.' He added dramatically and grabbed his suitcase, surely wanting to go out to work.

'Poor you.' Myra teased him with a small smile, before she returned to the spots. 'So you know his name or not?'

'His name Spike.' He replied reluctantly, like John Paul didn't want to share too much details about his personal life with his mum. 'I won't tell you anything more.' He added quickly before she could shoot him another question.

'Spoke?' She repeated, frowning eyebrows. 'What kind of name is that? Is he a foreigner?'

'It's Spike, mum.' John Paul corrected her with a sigh. She always loving misrepresenting names.

'I already said it.' She said irate, didn't like when he's improving her without reasons.

'No, mum. You said Spoke, not Spike. There's no 'O' in his name.' John Paul explained and grabbed his brother's forearm before he could sneaked out unnoticed. 'I need your help.' He recalled him quietly.

'So tell, I don't have time.' Niall said and crossed arms against chest as John Paul pulled him far away from mother.

'I need you to find a cat for me.' He said quietly and almost laid his head on Niall's shoulder only to not be hear by Myra.

'Since when you're into cats?' He lifted his eyebrows amused and chuckled slightly.

'It's not funny, Niall. I need an adult white cat with brown ear for this Sunday.' He scratched nervously his head, knowing how bizarre it has to sound for his brother.

'You're joking, right? John Paul, when I'm going to find a white cat with brown ear during three days? It's impossible!'

'Keep your voice down!' He hissed as Myra turned toward them with interest, wanting to know what they're hiding. 'I don't want mum to know about it. I already have enough problems.'

'I'm not going to play some dogcatcher for you. I'm a busy man.'

'You wanna meet with your _destination_, or should I say him to not coming up?' He threatened him. It was his sheet-anchor.

'It has to be a white one?' He sighed tiredly, massaging his eyelids. 'The black are more popular.'

'When I was laying to Craig about the cat I said the first thing which crossed my mind. Unfortunately it was white color.' He gave him apologetically smile.

'You never could think like normal people, eh?' He rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder. 'I'll try but I don't promise I would get a white cat with brown _ear _for Sunday.' He gave his mum a kiss on the check and shout; _bye, _before his mum could stopped him again and dragged back to the kitchen.

'And what about you, love? Is your _friend _going to come up for a dinner on Sunday?'

'Mum do you have aspirin? My head is pounding.'

'I'm too old to buy such a lie, John Paul. You aren't in school anymore.' She gave him sharp look, not satisfied with his answer.

'But I always can try, can't I?' He fizzled with pain as she spanked him on the head, irate.

'Don't try to be so wise as your brother, only do something with yourself before you lose an occasion to find a love of your life, like Niall keep saying.' She rolled her eyes. 'I don't know what I did wrong that my children can't grow up and start their own family.' She sighed tiredly, moving pots to the sink.

'You didn't do nothing wrong, mum. Just look at Tina, Jackie and Carmel. They're happy with their husbands and little kids running through garden, destroying your flowers.' He smirked and looked through the window to see the two of them, playing in very dangerous game. 'Maybe you didn't notice yet, but Christian is trying to strangle himself with a long robe and it looks like Max is trying to help him.' Myra immediately stand next to him to check how the situation looks, and surely ready to kill a person who supposed to take care about kids.

'Where's Carmel? She should watching them.' She asked angrily, immediately on her way to the garden.

'She's in the shop with friends.' John Paul replied and moved away before Myra could rammed him.

'Calvin, put it down and go out for your son, before he kills himself!' John Paul rolled his eyes as her shrink voice ranged in the living room, and quickly snickered out before his mum return.

* * *

Spike smiled nervously as Darren opened the door of his flat and show him to come in. He reluctantly walked through the threshold and looked around living room filled with modern furniture, glossing in the dime light of small lamps hanging above high, glassy bookcase standing on the frontal wall.

'Feel like home, Spike.' Darren smiled softly to him and make his way to the kitchen while Spike sat down on the leather brown couch standing in front of marble fireplace, which surprisingly seemed to fit to the modern style of Darren's house. 'Want something to drink?'

'Something cold, please.' Spike shouted back and leaned back comfortably, feeling like a tension slowly leaving his body.

'I should have a chicken in the fridge, so we could eat a lunch here instead of buy another portion of slick of grease French fries in the bar.' He suggested, checking all cabinets as he was searching for pots. 'It would be healthier.'

'I don't know, Darren. You're going to fry chicken on the oil, aren't you?'

'Hannah did a salad yesterday. It should be somewhere too…'

'It looks like you're a guest in your own kitchen.' Spike smiled to himself, amused.

'Hannah claiming I'm a horrible cook and doesn't let me to touch anything more than kettle.' Darren snorted, not quite understood why she wasn't enjoying his abilities. He wasn't so bad.

'She should see Craig in the kitchen, then.' Spike grinned and jumped slightly as the front door suddenly opened and pretty, petite woman with a storm of blonde curls around her delicate face came in. She stopped on the track, almost dropping down carrier-bags which she holding in hands, as her eyes noticed unfamiliar man sitting on her couch, in clearly shock. They were looking at each other in total silent, not quite sure who first should start.

'Sorry, but I only have coke, Spike.' The tattooed man has never been so happy like now, when Darren returned to the living room with a glass in hand and familiar grin on the face. He frozen in the spot as he noticed what caught Spike's attention. 'Hannah, I don't expect you to be in home so early.' He said surprised and handed his friend a glass.

'That's the way you always welcoming your fiancé?' Spike asked him with nervous smile, feeling uncomfortable under her inquiring gaze.

'No, course not.' Darren blushed slightly and quickly approached smiling gently to him Hannah, to kiss her on the cheek. 'Hello, babe.' He reflected.

'If I know we're going to have a guest I would do something better to eat.' Hannah said, giving him sharp look. 'You could say something Darren.'

'It was unexpectedly, babe. Sorry.' He gave her sheepishly smile. 'Well, Hannah meet my partner Spike. Spike this is my fiancé, Hannah.' He introduced, scratching nervously his head.

'Nice to meet you.' Spike raised up from the couch and gently shake Hannah's hand. 'Darren talking about you all the time.'

'I hope only good things.' She smiled playfully.

'Of course. He wouldn't tell nothing bad about you.' He grinned, his eyes followed the woman until she disappeared in the kitchen with a small smile.

'Nice trick.' Darren whispered with a sly smile, pushing his guest toward couch. 'You're lucky guy, you're going to try Hannah's cook.' He winked and threw himself next to him. 'We eat and can go somewhere that we can _talk _without witnesses.' He suggested after little pause, giving him knowingly look.

'I don't think it's a good idea. It can wait…'

'You forget what you promised me? You want me to go to superintendent and tell him everything?' He asked him in harsh whisper.

'It's your choice.' Spike shrugged. 'Do what you want.'

'Oh, really? So you could be seeing in department eyes as a poor guy used by his partner, eh? No, Spike, you won't make me feel guilty about that, it's you who fucked up. You know where taking drugs will lead you.' He almost barked at him, couldn't believe how egoist person he was. 'Why you didn't want to talk about your problem? What did you do that you can't tell me, eh? Explain me.'

'You won't understand it.' Spike whispered, hiding his face in hands. 'And it's not a place for such conversation.'

'I can ask Hannah to go to her friends so we could talk in private.' He quickly suggested, feeling that Spike was going to open up a little to him. He tilted toward the man and laid his hand on his, wanting him to feel he wasn't alone with his problem and can count on him, regardless of what happened. 'I won't judge you. I just need to know what pushed you to take drugs. I only want to understand your motives.'

'Everything's alright?' He jerked up his head as Hannah suddenly appeared in the living room again, measuring inquiringly both men.

'Yes, babe. Spike has a headache, but it's nothing to worry about.' He smiled softly to her.

'Aspirin is on the fireplace, Darren. Of course you're going to eat a lunch with us Spike, right?' She asked with a small smile, her hand gently squeezed his shoulder. 'I won't let you go out with empty stomach.'

'Thank you, Hannah. You're lovely.' Spike gave her ghostly smile. 'Darren is a lucky bastard.'

'Everybody knows that.' Darren grinned as he moved to the fireplace, his eyes focused at his beautiful fiancé. Spike looked down at his hands, smiling sadly, as he noticed a truly love in his eyes as he looked at her…How much he would give to be loved so much as them. To taste a love they were sharing...To at least once feel needful in the world. 'You're going to make a chicken for us, babe?'

'I won't let our guest eat chicken, Darren.' She gave him indulgent look, shaking her head. 'I'm going to do my specialty, but firstly I need to buy a few components. I'll be back for few minutes.' She squeezed for the last time Spike's arm and looked at him with concern before she headed off.

'Maybe you want something stronger?' Darren suggested as he fighting with a box of aspirin. 'I should have whiskey, if Craig and Jake didn't drink it all week ago when they supposed to take care about my flat when me and Hannah go for three days to her parents.' He sighed heavily and Spike chuckled already knowing how both men spent last three days in Darren's apartment. 'Leaving them both with keys to the bar wasn't a very wise thing from my side, but I couldn't visit Hannah's parents with a chain of keys around my neck.' He snorted amused, throwing the pack back on the fireplace, irritated. 'Her dad already hates me, so I didn't want to worse my situation even more…I don't know how Hannah can be his daughter, they're so different.' He looked unsurely at his partner wondering if he may go with it, or should shut himself up before he scared him? 'Hannah is so pure and angelic, that sometimes I think I don't deserve her. And this thing scares me so much.' He admitted, deciding if maybe he'll open up a bit for Spike, he would do the same for him. It was his chance and he was going to use it.

'Why?' Spike asked him quietly with interest observing man's face. He was expecting his confession, but surely not Darren's. Was he really going to talk with him about his problem with Hannah? Seeing in how toxic relation Spike was now, he should be the last person who would giving him some advices. But if he needed to hear his opinion…'You're the most saint person I've ever met, Darren. If you don't deserve Hannah, I don't know who would be.'

'Another nice trick.' He snorted with half smile. 'She thinks about marriage and kids.' He continued moment later, seeing that Spike wasn't going to complain. He just listened him carefully with unreadable face expression. 'It scares me very much. I'm not ready for this.' He said quietly. 'I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint her and she doesn't deserve this.'

'You think too much, that's your problem.' Spike stated with a sigh. 'You're searching for problems where they don't need.'

'Yea, maybe…But still…'

'Did you talk with her about that?' Spike lifted his eyebrow questioningly as he noticed how he blushed slightly. 'If you don't talk how are you going to solve your problem? Conversation is the first step you should did time ago.' He said a little harshly. And this man was demanding a truth from him?

'I don't know how to start it.' He sighed, scratching his head. 'It's very delicate situation…And you don't understand it.'

'Why?' Spike asked him suddenly angrily. 'Cause I'm with Randall?'

'Cause your problems killing with drugs.' Darren replied with slanting smile. 'You're giving me advices which you normally throw away when they're apply to you. It sounds pathetic from your mouth.'

'Well, you're not better. You're sticking your nose to my business, demanding answers, when you even can't talk about your fears with your fiancé. And believe me this IS pathetic!' He barked and raised up from the couch, suddenly didn't want to stay here any minute longer.

'Your fucking business is connecting too much with mine and others from our department, Spike.' Darren said through the teeth, wanting to slap him on the head. 'So stop making a victim with yourself, cause when this all shit you did come into lights, it'll touch everybody, you egoist bastard!'

'Your problems are nothing, compares to mine.' Spike snapped. 'You're just a coward, Darren, who can't face up the truth. You only need to talk with Hannah and everything will be alright.'

'Oh, so you face up yours, then?' He asked him sarcastically, didn't bother if his words hurt him or not. 'I almost forget you're a champion in this...So if you solved your _problems _why you're taking drugs? To irate Craig, or maybe just for fun?'

'You know why I'm taking drugs? Cause I faced them, Darren. And the truth scared me. It scared me so much that I can't sleep in nights. I'm afraid to stay alone cause I'm sure that demons from the past will come back after me.' He said it with such determination, it took away Darren's every argument. He just kept staring at younger man with opened mouth, noticing tears and fear in his dark eyes. 'Say bye to Hannah from me.' He added quietly, ready to go out from this flat before he could say something more, which he would regret later.

'Don't run away, again.' Darren whispered as he grabbed quickly his arm and pushed him toward his body. 'Not this time. Tell me what happened in the past.'

'I don't want…'

'I won't judge you, I promise.' Darren said quietly, looking straight into his eyes. 'Just tell me the truth. I have rights to know it.' He almost begged him. But Spike released himself from his grip and slowly approached the front door without more words. Darren closed his eyes with a deep sigh, feeling he just destroyed his chance to know the truth and lost Spike's trust for good. He wanted mentally to kick himself for his outburst. He never let himself get carried away so easily, it was something new for him.

He jumped slightly as he heard a small move behind his back and when he turned around his eyes caught Spike still standing in his flat, his body hugging to the door as he hid head in his arms. He slowly approached him and laid hand on his shoulder, fingers gently touched his face. He shivered as something wet falling down on them and Spike's body trembled slightly.

'What did you do Spike?' He asked gently, feeling maybe not everything is lost yet. 'What scares you so much at nights?'

'I killed a man…'

* * *

'What's so important, eh?' Pathologist Danny rolled his eyes with irate sigh as Craig's voice rang out in his kingdom and moment later small man appeared in front of his eyes screwing his nose like he just smelled something really bad, and with his blonde partner; the smiling one, which following him like Craig was keeping him on invisible leash.

'The tests coming back and confirmed that in victim's right eye was Michael Luthie's saliva.' Danny replied reluctantly, wondering why they couldn't send to him Bridget or this tattooed freak who seeming to understand what is his job, unlike to some _people_ here. 'And I found something interesting in Jonathan Deck's mouth.' He added as he uncovered the body.

'It means the murderer spits out to his eye?' Craig lifted his eyebrow, screwing his nose more. 'How nice.'

'You said you found something more.' John Paul chimed out, bending over Deck's body while Danny took a long pliers and with one hand opened widely victim's mouth.

'We firstly missed it, but when I looked once again at his teeth…' Craig growled and looked away when Danny clenched the one of frontal teeth with his pliers and started wrestle with him to pull it out. 'Ha, I've got him.' John Paul almost threw up on the floor as Danny lifted up the tooth covered with blood with gloat, showing everybody his prey.

'Okay, it's a tooth. What's wrong with it?' Craig asked losing his patience. He looked with one eye at pliers before he moved behind John Paul's back.

'It's not his tooth.' Danny gave him sly smile and threw it on the metal tray. 'Seeing what we just found for the last days, I bet it belongs to Michael Luthie's too.'

'Damn it. He's a fucking psycho!' Craig shouted disgusted , shaking his head. 'Maybe we should check mental institution, cause normal person won't do things like that.'

'I don't care what are you going to do with it, Craig. It's not my business.' Danny said firmly. 'I'll give you a sign when I get more results.'

'What you think about it, John?'

'Whoever it is Craig, has Michael Luthie's head. And I'm damn sure about that.' John Paul sighed heavily.

'It looks like our old _friend_ didn't leave us for good as we had a hope.' Craig snorted and pointed at the door to give him a sign they just finished and should go out.

'Before you go out, one thing more!' Danny shouted behind them. 'Tell Darren that if he once again dig up a body from the grave without warrant and send it to me, I won't touch it!' He warned.

'So that was his way to get Deck's body, eh?' Craig said irate as the door closed behind them. 'I fucking kill him.'

'He only trying to solve the case, Craig. Don't be too harsh for him.' John Paul said gently with a small smile and passed by him before the lower man could kill him with eyes.

* * *

'Should I wear something elegant?' John Paul looked surprised above his arm at Craig sitting on the bench, next to him.

'What?' He asked lost, not quite get used yet to Craig's strange questions. He shifted on his seat and looked with curiosity at him.

'For a dinner in your mum's house.' Craig said quietly, messing a spicy sauce from his hamburger with plastic fork.

'Wear something comfortable, you aren't going to eat a dinner in expensive restaurant with a Queen.' He chuckled amused. 'My mum won't be complain if you even come only in shorts and slippers. She's very tolerant, woman.'

'She has to be, seeing she has a gay son.' John Paul smile dropped down, he wasn't quite sure if Craig was going to offend him or just check for his confirmation of his sexuality.

'Believe me, in my life I met many mothers and dads who weren't so tolerant as you thinking.' He said drily and looked toward nearer park, didn't want to talk about it more.

'Like your dad?' John Paul jerked his head up and looked irate at older man who observed him with growing curiosity, in hands still holding long-forgotten, surely cold now, lunch.

'Why you think my dad wasn't tolerant?' He asked him almost aggressively. 'I've never said he wasn't.'

'You've never talked about him.' Craig said gently, his eyes shining with warm. It suddenly worked on him and anger flew away from him. 'Like he never existed…So I thought he may…'

'My dad left us when I had five years.' John Paul said quietly, looking down at his hands. Although so many years passed away, it still hurt him to talk about his father, to remember these all bad things he was doing to Niall, Jackie and his mum every time he returned from the work and closed the door from the house, cutting them off from the outer world so no one could helped them. 'But I don't regret he did it. Maybe I don't remember him too good, but I remember how he always coming back drunk to home and beating mum without reasons. I remember how Niall always trying to protect her and us from him and he landing in hospital with new collection of bruises and cuttings…I didn't see any sense to talk about him. He doesn't deserve for my memory.' He almost whispered, feeling tears gathering up in his eyes.

'My dad left us when I was a kid too.' Craig suddenly said, breaking the silence. 'Just packed his things out and ran away without word.' He smirked. 'He left my mum with three kids, didn't care how we're going to cope, cause my mum wasn't working then…He wanted to meet with us two years ago, when he suddenly reminded himself that he has three kids.'

'So you met with him?'

'No. Only my sister Steph, met with him. Me and Jake asked her to told him to fuck off from us…It was too late. He missed about fourteen years.' He said with ironic smirk. 'I wondering if everybody coppers in this bloody station survived by that too…You see, Darren's parents got divorced when he was a kid too, Bridget doesn't even know her father and Spike…He growing up in his grandma's house. He said his mum died when he was little and his dad never bother to take care about him. And Charlie lost both parents in car accident as a teenager.'

'You know very much about their life.' John Paul noticed with a small smile. 'It's your hobby?'

'I like to know people with whom I'm working.' Craig replied, throwing his lunch to the bin. 'Especially these I like.'

'Oh.' It was the only word he could said now, when they eyes met. He again did this to him. In one minute world didn't exist anymore and there were only Craig's chocolate eyes; attracted him, seducing. He almost melted when his eyes suddenly began to draw near to him, his warm breath touched his mouth. Craig closed slightly his eyes as he bended over John Paul, almost crashing with his body. John Paul stopped breathing as their lips almost met, and everything in his head started screaming to push the man back before they crossed the line, they've never should.

'I'll give you a lift to home. I'm going to visit my brother who lives not far away from your mother, so it would be on my way.' John Paul opened widely his eyes as Craig suddenly pulled out with a smirk and raised up from the bench as start searching for the keys in the pocket of jacket. John Paul wanted to grab him and shake or shout at him to come back and finish what he started. How the hell he could pull back in such moment?

'Yea, thanks. I think I need reco…relax a little.' John Paul mumbled, trying to hide blush on his cheeks.

'Yea, I see that.' Craig smirked again and headed toward his car leaving bewildered man himself. _Just bloody great! _


	20. Believe in what you want

**Well, after long pause I'm back with another chapter ;) I'm sorry it takes me so much time to write any of my stories, but in this week I'm going to have six exams and I don't have time to write anything ;/ So sorry, but the next chapter will be for two weeks. Sorry. **

**Anyway, I hope you'd like this chapter :) **

'It was self-defence.' Darren's sooth voice should bring solace for Spike's broken spirit, but unfortunately it brought the opposite effect; Spike never felt so bad in his whole life. 'It wasn't your fault.' For hundredth time the same words rang in his ears, making his head hurt with unbearable pain.

'It wasn't self-defence, Darren.' He shook his head. 'I appreciate you're trying to search for excuses for me, but any of them will be enough to stop me from blaming myself. This guy should be alive now, Darren. I killed him only because he appeared in a wrong place in a wrong time.' He sighed heavily, massaging his temples to sooth the pain. 'There's no excuses. I killed innocent man and I've never forgive it myself.'

'It wasn't your fault. Like you said the guy came in a wrong time. You've been hurt and was fighting for life, Spike. You just took him for one of the gangsters.' Darren squeezed gently his shoulder.

'I could wait. I shouldn't shoot to him when I only saw him...What a copper behave like that? I should keep one's head.'

'And what then? Let yourself be killed?' Darren asked him harshly. 'Everybody will react as you if have been in such situation...If you did wrong, you'd be sitting in jail now, no talking with me. No one blamed you, Spike.'

'And you think it's going to help me? I still seeing this man every time I close my eyes. I think I'm cursed or something like that.' Spike mumbled, trying to pushed back Darren's hand, but older man didn't let him, grabbing his other wrist and pulling it toward his chest.

'You were in new place, surrounded by bad guys with guns, completely alone. You tried to survive and you did what you have to do...You're lucky you're alive now. If not this stranger, you'd be dead man...I bet it had to be really hard for you, to lie in hospital bed for almost two months, alone.' Darren sighed, couldn't believe he didn't tell anybody about it. 'Why you didn't contact with Bridget or Craig? I bet they were take you down to England with a first plane. You didn't have to go through this alone.'

'I left without word, so how could I phoned to them after that and ask for help? Oh, please how pathetic it would sound?'

'Then why you left in such a hurry? What happened you decided to left everything you cared about and moved to Ibiza? Craig talked something about money, but it's hard for me to believe in that.'

'Why not?' Spike asked with curious, eyes focused at older man's face.

'You're not that kind of person. You won't left friends for money. I have good nose for people like you.' He grinned and gently touched his nose, with relief noticing small smile crossing Spike's lips. 'So? Would you tell me your small secret?'

'Because I was in love.' He sighed deeply, suddenly finding chocolate wall behind his back very interesting.

'In love?' Darren lifted his eyebrows surprised didn't expect such an answer. 'So you ran after the guy you were in love with?'

'No, I ran away from the guy I was in love with.' Spike corrected him, still avoiding his look. 'It's complicated.'

'I bet it is. Normal people don't ran away from the people they love.' Darren snorted, couldn't believe how messed up Spike's life was.

'It was a one-side love...From my side, if we want to be precisely.' Spike said quietly with a smirk. 'He never cared about me, never loved. He just liked killing his free time with me in his bed or on the desk, threatening me like his own play toy...It hurt me like hell, but I was in love with him and I did for him everything he asked for, didn't expect nothing back. He won't let himself do such a weak gesture, no it would cost him too much...He tolerate my presentation, but it doesn't mean he liked me. He never did anything to show me that he cared about me and threatening me as his friend...Never.' Spike whispered, tears falling down from his closed eyes. 'I would do anything for him, and I did. I needed to sacrifice myself and my love to him, to let him fulfil his dreams. If I didn't run away, he would hate me for destroying his life...I just needed to pay for mistakes I've done, and I couldn't let him sacrifice everything he worked on for years. I couldn't hurt him so much, although sometimes I wanted him to feel a pain he was causing at me every time he spoke to me or go to bed with young, nice lad or new, pretty girl...I couldn't.'

'It was Craig, wasn't it?' Darren asked him quietly, wiping tears from his cheeks. 'And this little shitty bastard have the audacity to treat you like a piece of trash from the day you came back on the station...Why you ran away for him? He wasn't worth it, Spike.'

'I could destroyed him.'

'So? He's asking for it for years! He shouldn't let you take a decision by yourself. It should be him who should ran away!' Darren barked angrily, grabbing his another wrist to turn him around.

'I made mistakes and I needed to pay for them.' Spike shook his head, before he moaned slightly as Darren squeezed hardly his wrists.

'Another mistakes for which you need to pay alone? It's ridiculous Spike, you blaming yourself about every evil thing happened in the world. A little more and I'll find out you caused an earthquake and tornado!' He yelled frustrated. 'Stop doing this Spike. It's me who has been create to worry about all world, especially this one on the station, okay?' He said softer with a small smile, gently massaging his red, swollen wrists. 'Don't let him destroy you…Any of them. Please.'

'It's easy to say.' Spike whispered with slight chuckle before he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around man and pulled into hug. 'But hard to do it.' He muffled to his shoulder, closing eyes as Darren's hand gently caressing his head.

'You're strong, boy. You'd do it…I'll help you, okay? Don't forget you're not alone. You have me and Bridget.'

'I know…I just know…' Spike whispered, squeezing tightly his eyelids.'…Can you just take them away from me, okay?'

'Who, Spike?' Darren asked puzzled, pulling his shaking body closer.

'The nightmares…I'm so tired of them. I just want to close my eyes and never wake up.' He draw with a finger small circle on Darren's tensed skin. 'I'm so tired I would do anything to not have to push through another day…Anything.'

'At what prize, Spike?' He asked him quietly, looking at the top of his head.

'There's no more prize, Darren. Now, it's just a needing.'

* * *

'This brown shirt is better. Its stresses your eyes.' The blonde young woman said with confident voice throwing the cloth in Craig's direction before his ubiquitous cat could leave hairs on it. 'Where do you have this tight black jeans you had on Max birthday?' She once again looked to the wardrobe, throwing out from it another clothes on the bed. 'Don't you have something more tight than this old, ugly sweater?' She screwed nose as she lifted with two fingers some bottle green sweater. 'It's looking like an old mop.'

'I'm not wearing this sweater anymore if you didn't notice it earlier, and my black trousers are now in the trash.' Craig replied moodily, wondering what possessed him that he decided to ask her for help. He didn't has to think clear when he was doing it...yes, it has to be that.

'In the trash?' The woman cried, couldn't believe how he could do such a heartless move to a new pair of trousers, especially the only one which suit to him perfectly! 'Why you did this, Craig?' She whined turning into peevish teenager. 'If you didn't want them, you always could give it to my Max.'

'They won't fit on your Max, until he loose a few pounds.' Craig smirked. 'He looks like he's going to give birth soon.' No, he wasn't malicious, he just served her two facts about her lovely husband, which are entirely truth.

'You've become more boor than before.' She rolled her eyes before she shoved a cat away from the room which again was playing with a fringe of her dress. 'I really don't have to be here Craig. It was you who asked me for help.' She said firmly, placing hands on the hips, and until now Craig realized that in front of him wasn't standing anymore living in her create world, romantic soul with soppy lines, didn't understand any jokes he and Jake were saying to her, but mature and intelligent woman with husband and two kids, and small wrinkles on still young, beautiful face- memorabilia of sleepless nights and another accidents after which kids landing in hospital with broken limbs or deep cuts on the forehead or another part of body...His little sister grew up, before he even noticed it.

'I didn't want to offend you, Steph.' He sighed, giving her puppy-eyes. 'I need your help. Really. I can't go for the dinner like the last tramp.' He said, knowing it surely will work on her.

'It would be simpler if we buy something new, Craig.' She said with gently smile, walking back to the wardrobe. 'I still don't understand why you threw out this lovely jeans, Craig. They were perfect.'

'I know they were, but our moron brother poured on it a trash of drinks.' Craig snorted irate, still couldn't forget him that.

'Jake? Well, he drank a little too much that night, so you shouldn't be surprise. I wonder how he came back to home with Charlie and Anne. You think Loretta helped him?'

'I think Loretta said him to get lost and drove back to home with her new husband.' Craig replied, rolling his eyes. 'There's no chance they're going to be together again.'

'But they have a daughter.' Steph said sadly, pulling out another cloth. 'You think Loretta is going to take her from Jake?'

'She's emotionally unstable, Steph, and I have friends in court, so how big chance she has you think? Craig said firmly and showing her black sweater. 'What about that?'

'Firstly you need to do something with this ugly thing on you. I think it would feel good in the trash where its place belonging from the long time...And don't wear any black sweaters. You look fat in it.'

'I won't kick out my favourite cardigan because you don't like its colour.' Craig said sharply, ready to show her the door if she's going to continue this boring speech.

'It's not only about colour Craig. This cardigan has more years than you.' She rolled her eyes. 'I see it on every picture you're in. You're looking like our grandpa in it.' He gave her sharp look. 'Kick it out.'

'Any chance for it, Steph. Get used to the thought you're going to see this cardigan not once.' She growled with irate at the same time when someone knocked to the door. They both looked at each other and almost in the same time ran to the front door, to open it. 'It's my flat Steph, so you don't need to open the door!' Craig yelled frustrated feeling like a teenager again, when in his old home he needed to be in door before his siblings if he didn't want his girlfriend to be shoot with million bizarre questions, before she step in to the flat. He didn't even want to think how many girls dumped him after Jake's stupid comments about his _lack of practice_.

'But I'm closer than you.' Steph said with innocent smile before Craig caught her in the door of bedroom. 'Ouch!' She cried when they both tried to pass by the door, but because of Steph's prominent, round belly, they stuck in, couldn't move forward or backward.

'Just fucking great!' Craig growled as the knocking repeat and they were still in the same position. 'You really have to be pregnant again? You already have two kids.' Craig barked to her, measuring with unfriendly look.

'It's mine and Max business how much kids we want it.' Steph replied irate. 'It's not my fault, but yours. I don't know why you bought such a small flat.' She sulked massaging her belly.

'Because I don't need bigger.' Craig snapped. 'Okay, when I count to three, I'm going on my left toward the door, and you on your right. Understand?' He ordered, giving heavy glare.

'Yes, just move on, before someone go away.' She replied with a sigh.

'Okay…One…Two…Three!' His body painfully crushed with frontal door when he ran on them, while Steph with a loud cry landed on the desk, luckily didn't injure herself. 'Jesus. No one knows how much I hate meeting with my family in this bloody flat.' He mumbled and opened the door, as he massaged his sore, right cheek.

'Hi, I hope I don't disturb you, but Bridget needs you on the station. She found something interesting in her victim's bedroom and want to share it with all department. It's something big I think.' Craig's jaw almost dropped to the floor as his eyes was scanning familiar man which was the last person he would expect to see in his staircase.

'You could phone to me.' Craig said sharply, not quite enjoying his presence. He didn't like to share his private space with anybody from work, if there was unnecessary. 'We live in twenty-first century, for God's Sake!'

'You lifted me to home twice so I thought I would do the same for you.' John Paul continued, dauntless. 'I borrow my brother's car, so…I can give you a lift.' He offered with a small smile, and although Craig wanted to shout at him and close the door with a slam on front of his face because of his audacity to come to his flat without invite…he decided to accept his offer, knowing if he say no, John Paul won't give up so quickly and would give him another new offer next day.

'Fine. I think sitting with you in one car for few minutes won't kill me.' Craig sighed and smiled slightly as he noticed how John Paul's eyes lit up and beautiful, heart-melted smile appeared on his face. He was looking now like an angel. 'I hope your brother's car is clean.'

'Its shining.' John Paul smirked, rolling his eyes before he burst in small laugh as his eyes finally noticed Craig's creation.

'What's so funny?' Craig asked him already annoyed, crossing arms against chest in fighting stance.

'You always wearing smart clothes in work, so I've never thought you'd like to wear old blue cardigan with snowflakes.' He grinned.

'So you think I look funny?' He was ready to punch him on the face for his arrogance. Firstly he had an audacity to come to his home without ask and now he's going to make laugh at his cardie? No chance for it!

'As a matter of fact I think you look adorable.' John Paul smiled softly, pink flush on his cheeks. In this moment Craig's all arguments failed, and he was just standing there, trying to process what the younger man said to him. _You look adorable_. He expecting everything, but not this…Was this fairy, annoying angel really has a crush on him? And this smile, eyes every time he speak up…It was a little too much to handle for him in this moment.

'Wait for me.' Came cold order and confused Craig closed the door with a slam, quickly taking the cardigan off from himself and throwing it on the armchair like it was burning his skin down.

'What the hell just happened to you?' He lifted his head as Steph's full of concern and surprise voice rang out. 'What's happened you decided to take out this filthy, ugly thing?' She raised her eyebrows, observing him in the door of bedroom with a small, curious small.

'I just met a devil.' Craig whispered, didn't understand why still he was feeling these funny butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

'Sarge, I think you need to see it.' Bridget lifted head above the box full of fake ID's cards and bank cards to look at red haired constable with a little too big cap on the head.

'What to see, Moore?' She asked him patiently, wondering if like always she's going to wait a good few minutes before the constable will come to the point.

'I just found something interesting in the small room on the back of apartment. I'm pretty sure you want to see it, Sarge.' Bridget rolled her eyes hearing excitement in boy's voice, although she still didn't know what important thing he found.

'Okay, Moore. Lead me there and show what you found.' She sighed and reluctantly followed him after giving order two another constables to search closer the kitchen. He leaded her to the narrow room without window which they already searched this morning. They found nothing but old books, toys and another rubbish. But nothing important.

'You know, boys already searched this room, right Moore?' She asked him, losing interest.

'I know, Sarge. But they definitely missed one important thing, Sarge.' He flashed white, curved teeth in wide smile.

'What thing? You found something in boxes?' She lifted her eyebrow, looking at him sceptically.

'Something better, Sarge.' His smile widen even more when knelled down and pushed back one of the boxes, revealing a moving strip. But still his moves didn't get any impression at his superior.

'I see moving strip, so? I'm sure boys checked it.'

'Oh, yes, Sarge they checked. But they didn't look deeper, under the floor.' He said, removing the strip. 'As you see there's nothing more, but concrete. And that mislead them.' He smiled again as he noticed glint of interest in Sarge's eyes. 'I looked once again, under another strips and found this.' She knelled down as Moore's hand disappeared deep under strips, pulling out something hiding under them.

'What is it, Moore? It's a list of his clients? Or maybe his victims?' She asked excited.

'It's something better and much bigger, Sarge. I bet it's going to mess around.' He said with a sigh, finally removing the mysterious thing under the strips. 'Here we go it, Sarge.'

'So what is it?' She asked puzzled, taking in hands dirty piece of clothing which their assassin didn't has time to burn down to the end. 'It's just a cloth.' She said disappointed, didn't understand what big revelation it's going to be.

'It's not just a cloth, Sarge. Look closer on it.' He said, turning around the cloth to show something golden shining in the dim light. 'You see it?'

'It's nothing important I guess…' She shrugged, watching closely the cloth.

'I know it's not too much and dirty of smoke but try once again, Sarge…Maybe touched the material and looked at this piece…' He suggested, smiling gently as he noticed a look of recognize crossing through Bridget's face. 'And now Sarge, looked at me.' He said quietly.

'Oh, my God…' Bridget whispered with wide eyes looking at constable. 'Oh, my God.'

'I know Sarge, it's creepy thing, isn't it?' He sighed heavily, straightening up.

'It's a police uniform, Moore.' She said quietly, with disbelieve once again watching the cloth. 'Police uniform, for God's Sake!'

'You think one of us was on his list and this bastard killed him? It would explain what uniform was doing here with his things, hidden under the floor...It had to be then a policeman from another station…' He was still talking, but Bridget didn't listen him anymore.

'No, I don't think so, Moore.' She said still in big shock.

'So what you think, Sarge? What police uniform was doing in assassin's flat? He needed to killed one of us. I don't see any option more.'

'Or borrow an uniform to killed someone.' She said deadpanned looking with horror at suddenly pale constable.

'Oh, shit! You don't think, Sarge…Oh, shit! But then he couldn't just come on the station and take the uniform, right?'

'Well, if I'm right, in that case definitely someone had to help him to reach it.' Then realization hit them both.

'But then…it had to be one of us…Oh, shit, Sarge, it's worse than I thought.'

'We need to go back on the station and tell everything superintendent…There is a big chance that Clark Newman is involved in Lee Chapman's death.' She said and quickly raised up from the floor.

'But it means that one of us is involved in your case too.' Moore said blankly.

'Well, Clark Newman it's only assassin, so someone else needed to pull the strings.' She said quietly, praying to God to not let it to be truth. 'And in this situation, it's one of us.'

* * *

_He was standing there and observing him pacing around his shop, as his hand kept holding a cold steel in his hand, hidden under long coat. He was waiting for a good occasion to come to the shop and let this bastard pay for his mistake. For ruin somebody's life. _

_He could do it. He knew he could. But every time he tried to move to the shop and pull the trigger, something stopped him, some invisible power holding him tightly in the place, sending cold shivers along his spine. And then he could just kept watching him like for the last two weeks, thinking how it may to feel to be for the other side of law. To break every rules you abided for almost half of your life, to let the anger take control on your body. He wanted to feel it…_

_'You're okay, sir?' He slowly turned his head on the right to see young couple standing few meters from him, observing him with concern. 'Mr. Brain already opened the shop so if you want to buy something you can come in.'_

_It was the invitation and alibi for which he was waiting for all these years. And when he had an occasion to fulfill his revenge…He couldn't do it. He just kept staring at teenagers, suddenly lost in words. He lowered his baseball cap on his dark eyes and let his second hand slipped out the gun, to the pocket of his dark jeans. _

_'Nah, I'm his old friend and wanted to say hi to him, but I think I would disturb him.' He smiled slightly pulling his coat tighter to his body, like he was afraid he was going to expose himself and years thinks about revenge will go for nothing. _

_'You won't, sir. The old Brain always sitting in the shop with his friends.' He smirked, hiding hands in pockets of his dirty jeans._

_'Lee! __Don't talk about Mr. Brain so unkindly.' He turned his attention to the blonde girl, looking at her boyfriend with disbelieve. 'He did for us so much.' _

_'Okay, take it easy, I didn't have nothing bad in thought. He's old, ain't he?' He rolled his eyes before pay back his attention to the strange man. 'If you want we can go to the shop with you, or call Mr. Brain.' He suggested._

_'No. I'll visit him later. I'm already late for the match.' He smiled and turned on the heel, wanting to run away as quickly it was possible, feeling like something was squeezing his neck tightly with a robe._

_'You're a player, sir, or onlooker?' He smirked, looking with interest at baseball cap on man's head, didn't have any idea in what game the man was playing in and how much captured his presence with two correctly selected words._

_'I'm both.' He replied, knowing he was saying the truth. He was both of them, in the game he created. Now he was onlooker, but maybe soon he's going to turn into player of flesh and blood who nobody would stop from what he planned for the old man sitting in his small shop, living the present. _

_He waved hand to the young couple and go away, again disappearing unnoticed in one of alley, as fast as he appeared. _


	21. Family reunion

**Finally after sooo long break, I'm back with another chapter :) Sorry guys it took me so much time, but in the end you get a really long chapter ;) I hope you'd like it. **

In the common room has never been so quiet like in that moment, when everybody sitting around Superintendent and glancing at each other like they were just expecting that someone will stand up for moment and tell it was only stupid joke and they can back to work...But there was only dead silence hanging in the air and awkward thoughts wandering through their minds; how the hell it could happened?

They were like one, big family. Knowing and trusting each other from years, spending together free times, knowing their families, friends, working almost every day from morning to the late night, and then…Bang! Everything just broken up. People who you think you know perfectly, suddenly become stranger for you, like you just see them for the first time in your life, and you couldn't help but wonder how much you know about them? Were they able to killed with a cold blood innocent boy, because he saw too much? How far it went? It was just one mistake not connected with Brain's case, or it was another victim/message from their mysterious murderer? Was he sitting now in the same room and looking around like them? Who was he? Or maybe she?

'You really think it's one of us? Jesus, it's ridiculous!' Suddenly Charlie broke the silence, getting up from his chair.

'I didn't say nothing like that.' Superintendent said firmly, with cold distance observing his subordinates, crowding around his desk. 'I just introduced you a few facts which we gathered during last week…I know how it looks, but I don't accuse anybody. We just find the missing uniform and trying to set up how that happened, that we found it in Newman's flat.'

'Well, uniform didn't get legs, so someone needed to took it out from the station, sir. In that case it had to be one of us. That's a fact.' Charlie noticed drily, crossing arms against chest.

'I think everybody already know about it, Charlie.' Chief Inspector chimed out, measuring him unfriendly. 'We just trying to set up the facts. I know how bad it looks, but since we don't have any results yet, we don't accuse anybody. We just want to know how Newman got an uniform, and how much he's connected with Luis Brain's case…Maybe we have a killer for which we searching for such a long time.'

'He didn't has any motives to kill Luis Brain, sir.' John Paul quickly said, shuffling on his seat. 'And I don't think he even know who he was.'

'Don't forget about Michael Lúthie. Everything started from his death.' Bridget noticed. 'If we want to solve the case we need to find out why he has been killed.'

'If it start from his death...' Spike suddenly said from his seat, catching everybody attentions. 'Maybe he's only another dead man, victim of something bigger than we think.' He suggested deadpanned, in hands rotating his pen.

'It sounds a little bizarre, don't you think?' Charlie asked colleagues with indulgent smile. 'He was only poor musician, not head of mafia or famous businessman having around enemies waiting for his one mistake, Spike. Stop making silly theories.' A few head nodded in agreement, while the others had stupid smirks on the faces, laughing at Spike. Even Superintendent didn't look confident to his idea, giving him harsh look to shut him up, if he decides to continue his speech.

'We know you were a _big star_ on the station, Spike…' One of the black coppers said with a big grin, turning around to may look at Spike. 'But I think everybody will agree with me, you lost your sense, Spike. I don't want to be rude, but I think you need a break. A really _long_ one, mate.' Spike looked down at his hands as another giggles rang in the room and any Superintendent or Chief Inspector stopped them for doing it. Suddenly he felt humiliated and lonely, like he was sitting between people he never met.

With one eye he looked at Craig, but the man was stubbornly watching the nearest wall, didn't think to stand on by his side, to give him a sign he wasn't so useless as everybody think. He could do it not even as a friend, but as a Spike's boss. In the end they were in the same team, don't they? Why he just let them laugh at him, instead of letting him speak up and explain his point of view? Even Bridget and John Paul didn't say a word, like he wasn't exist for them anymore, and Spike wasn't sure what hurt him more. Craig's ignorance, or their betrayal?

He wanted to stood up and ran away, but Darren's warm hand suddenly laid down on his forearm, stopping him on the place, while with fiery glance and tightened jaw he turned toward black copper.

'But you were rude.' Darren snapped sharply. 'I think you're the one who should take a break, _mate._'

'Darren and Adam, stop it right now.' Superintendent's warning voice rang out in the room, as both men measuring themselves coldly, and air became heavy of tension. 'Adam is just worrying about Spike. He didn't look good for the last days, that's why he suggested a few days off for him.' He tried to explain his subordinate, but Darren's fierce glance told him, he didn't buy it.

'Yea, right.' Darren snorted, pretending he didn't hear his superior. 'So, maybe you share with us where have you been when Spike was one of the best investigators here, hmm? Sitting in the school?' Few officers burst into laugh taking it as a good joke, in contrary to Superintendent and Chief Inspector whose dry mines telling, they weren't sharing their sense of humour even a little. 'I think you're so nasty for Spike, cause you're jealous, Adam. Just look at them two!' Darren barked toward others, pointing at two men, as he raised up from the chair.

'Darren, stop it, please.' Spike whispered to him, when Superintendent screamed at them. 'It's okay.' He assured him and pulled for the sleeve of his white shirt with blue strips, but Darren seemed to be stronger, and still standing proudly catching everybody attentions. 'Craig, do something!' He fizzled to the man, who watching with growing interest his stepbrother.

'Like what?' Craig whispered harshly back, searching for John Paul's help, but man only shrugged his arms, petrified.

'You're his boss, moron. Think!' Spike barked and again tried to pulled the man down, but without any results. Darren pushed him back with the most venomous smile Spike ever seen on his face.

'No, it's not okay.' He snapped to him and continuing his speech. 'Spike is a special agent, inspector, and one of us who has been chose to conduct the one of the most severe case we ever had. You think Superintendent will choose him, if he was a human wreck? Cause I don't think so! You're just jealous Adam, because he's one of the best copper we ever had on the station, working in homicide, while you still walking around in cadet's uniform and giving fines for bad parking.' Now the room was filled with loud laugh and Spike couldn't help but smiled ghostly as he noticed how embarrassed the copper was looking now. His all cockiness and self-confident disappeared somewhere, while Darren celebrating his victory.

'It's not a place for such childish behavior!' Superintendent shouted, losing the remains of his patience. 'Stop it right now, before I suspend you both for month!'

'It's your bloody boyfriend, Osbourne, that you protect him so much?' The black copper said with voice full of venom. 'Well, if you like so much talking about his abilities, maybe you share with colleagues how good he's in other _things_ too. It could be very interesting, learn some new things from our guru.' It acted on Darren as a red rug to a bull.

'I think Adam, you forget where are you!' Superintendent snapped, outraged. 'There's no place for such kind of insinuations. There's no gays on the station!' But the men were so lost in their quarrel, they didn't pay attention anymore to their superior.

'Oy, watch your mouth, Franklin, when you talking to my people.' Craig suddenly chimed out, standing from his seat, like he just recalled yourself who exactly he was. 'Spike is my subordinate and I'll do with him what I want. I don't need your fucking advices!' Suddenly everybody from homicide and prevention department, started screaming at each other and standing from their seats. John Paul was observing everything with opened mouth, couldn't believe how two people could waged war between almost thirty people. It was insane! Officers from other departments watching them with horror, looking like they were wondering if it's a good occasion to run away, or should stay on the place.

'Leave it, Darren. Please!' Spike pleaded him, but the man wasn't listening him. 'Adam is an asshole, doesn't worth to get your attention.'

He shook his head when Superintendent and Chief Inspector stood up and started yelling trying to calm the situation, but everything failed down after Adam Franklin's another words.

'What's up, Dean? Are you jealous about this little queer? Don't worry, I bet he can bear you both. In the end Darren is your stepbrother so surely he won't has nothing against to share him with you.'

'Inspector Dean, you shit head! I'm not your mate!' Craig yelled at grinning copper, but before he could said something more, Darren's fist met with copper's face, and warm red blood start running down from his broken nose. If Spike and Bridget didn't catch Darren for arms, Adam surely will get another hit from furious man.

'My nose! You broke my nose!' Adam screamed, hiding face in hands. 'You'll pay for this Osborne. You and this bloody queer!' He screamed again when this time he got fist on the stomach from Craig.

'If you have a problem with my brother, you have it with me too! You understand?' He tried to kick him, but John Paul holding him firmly so much, his feet didn't touch ground anymore.

'Get out, before I'll you suspend you to the end of your life!' Superintendent yelled furiously, while Chief Inspector was calling an ambulance and checking his subordinate's state. 'And don't you dare to come back to homes!'

'You're lucky, Franklin, that Superintendent saved you.' Darren said through the teeth.

'Get out!' This time the all homicide walked out, before their superior could fulfill his threat.

* * *

'If you said something when Spike asked you, it won't never end like that.' John Paul said harshly, with arms crossed against chest, looking at Craig smoothing his creased shirt. 'Inspector and detective beating down young officer from prevention department. Do you have any idea how it looks?' He continued when Craig answered him with silence, didn't even bother to look at him. 'Shame you didn't do it during some conference, in front of journalists.' He added sarcastically.

'I only protected my stepbrother and friend. You didn't hear how he call Spike?' He asked him with furious, finally turning toward him with tightened fists. 'And this shit talk about him being not in the form. Bollocks!'

'Yes, I heard that. Shame you didn't react when everybody laugh at him, while he tried to say about his conjectures.' He replied coldly. 'Maybe then Darren wouldn't start this silly conversation.'

'Oh really? And who say it?' He cocked his head, slowly approaching him, anger written on his face. 'He's your friend too, but you and Bridget didn't even think to stand on his side, you hypocrite!' Craig yelled at him, knowing he just hit his blind spot. 'You should feel shame not less than me. Only Darren had guts to protect him.' He jabbed him with a finger on the chest, before turned on the heel and start walking back.

'Okay, maybe I should did something, but you weren't better, Craig.' John Paul followed him. 'You're his boss and ex-lover, and your duty was to stand by his side!' He said firmly.

'I don't have any duties toward Spike, John.' He said through the teeth, stopping on the track. 'It's our business in what kind of relation we were involved. It's a past now, and believe me, I own him nothing.' He barked, pushing him on the wall. 'It's him who should pay me for these all fucking years we were wondering where the hell he has been!'

'Sometimes you're so egoist bastard.' John Paul shook his head in disbelief and massaged gently his sore head. 'You always thinking only about yourself.'

'Maybe I am, but at least I don't hide it. You betrayed Spike today the same as me, but in contrary to you I'm able to admit it, accept my choose and live with it.' John Paul opened his mouth to argue, but words failed him as Craig's words hit him. 'Before you decide to judge people and giving reprimands from left to the right, start from yourself.' He added before he walked in to his office, where have been waiting others from department.

John Paul followed him reluctantly, in mind repeating Craig's words. Although he was the biggest jerk he ever met, he needed to admit he was right now. Today he wasn't better even a little than him. He behaved like the last bastard when Spike was waiting for his support.

He should do something, but now it was too late to repair it.

'Big congratulation for you both.' Bridget's sharp voice welcomed them in the door, while she was sitting in front of Craig's desk, looking like she was going to hit somebody in a minute. 'Just wait until Superintendent visit us.'

'Leave it for yourself, Bridget.' Craig snapped to her, sitting down on the free chair, near to the door. 'I'm not in the mood for argue with you.'

'I don't care if you're in the mood or not! It's a serious problem, Craig!' She yelled irate, looking with disbelief at Charlie and Fred crowding around the desk with stone faces. 'You're going to stand there all day?'

'I don't have nothing to say.' Charlie replied defensibly and pointed at Darren and Spike sitting quietly in the one of the corner of room. 'It's Darren's fault. He hit that guy.'

'But you started it.' Darren snapped from his seat and glanced briefly at Spike gently taking care about his bleeding hand. 'If you didn't make a fool of Spike and let him talk, it won't never end like that.'

'Yea, blame everybody!' Charlie cried outraged and turned around to hid his reddened cheeks. 'Maybe Fred or Luis are responsible for it too?'

'Guys take it easy. It's anyone fault.' Spike chimed out, didn't have strength to be a witness of another fight. 'Everyone's nerves gave away because of this situation with found police uniform...'

'If you don't start with your great idea…' Charlie didn't finish because of Darren who immediately attacked him.

'What do you want from Spike! From some time you're acting like you forget he's your friend. I still remember how you were excited when Bridget told you that Spike is coming back. And now…You're making laugh of him and giving him stupid remarks. What bite you, dude?' Darren shook his head, with disgusted looking at his colleague. With the angle of an eye he glanced at Bridget looking like she already was on the edge.

'Nothing! I just don't always agree with him in some points, that's all! It's not a crime, Darren!'

'But you just hur…'

'Shut the fuck up!' They jumped on their seats and looked speechless at Craig as the man watching them, irate. 'It's done. End of theme.' He said sharply, with hand making a gesture like he was trying to cut off his head. 'And don't even dare to say a word.' He warned his stepbrother as he opened his mouth. 'Enjoy the feeling of Spike working on your hand.' He added rolling his eyes.

'No, it's not done yet, Craig. It won't until Superintendent visit us.' Fred said quietly, moving closer to Charlie like he was afraid that Craig will do to him something nasty for speaking up.

'Since he's not here, enjoy the freedom.' He snapped and nudged with foot John Paul's leg. 'The party in your home still actual?'

'Yea, mum wants to see you all tonight.' He sighed heavily, wandering eyes over stoned faces which telling him, they were far away from the good fun. _It's going to be a fun, _he thought sarcastically, wondering how to explain his mum lack of enthusiasm at their guests.

'We can't disappoint your mother, can we?' John Paul hoped, they can. 'So Spike, how's our _genius_ hand?'

'If he isn't going to beat anybody soon, it'll be fine.' Spike replied drily, letting his partner to move closer and laid arm on his shoulders in the protect way, while alarmed Darren watching carefully Craig, ready to bark at him if he change mind and start making stupid remarks about Spike.

'I didn't have nothing wrong in mind, Darren.' Craig said with a smirk as he noticed his move and re-read his intentions. 'Don't cuddle to him so much, otherwise I start think I missed something and for once Franklin had a right that there's something more between you, than friendship.' He grinned as Darren suddenly jumped back with horror on his face.

'I don't see nothing wrong in that.' John Paul said, looking at his partner with half closed eyes. 'It's nothing wrong in carrying about other people, Craig. It's quite nice feeling. You should try some day.' He finished with a sly smile, shuffling on his seat to make yourself feel more comfortable.

'Did I hear sarcasm in your voice?' Craig asked him with a smirk, taking a challenge.

'Well, everybody thinks you're pain on the ass, so you shouldn't be surprise.' Bridget stated with a half smile. 'After your little show, don't expect nothing more. All prevention department already hates you and preparing crusade against you.'

'Oh, come on, Bridget, he already get used to it. They hate him since he joined the Force.' Darren grinned and winked to him.

'You know what, Craig?' John Paul started with a smirk as he kept staring at him.

'What?' Craig asked reluctantly, and let his head fall so he could watch the ceiling, so the man couldn't see small smile playing across his lips.

'I'm glad you're my partner. Without you I'll never learn how to get promotion while all departments only want to stick a baseball bat to your ass. You're incredible.'

'You don't have to thank me.' He said, wandering his eyes down at John Paul. 'I know I'm the best.' The younger man shook his head in disbelief, chuckling slightly.

'I wonder how many people wants to kill you in this moment.' Darren snorted, amused. 'The funny thing is, your ego is bigger than you.' Everybody, except offended Craig, laughed quietly, giving him indulgent looks.

'I don't know what's funny in this…'

'Enough that we know.' John Paul winked. 'Maybe you shou…' His smile dropped down as he noticed in the door Superintendent, standing there with a hat holding between his chest and arm, eyes shined with coldness wandering around their faces as few deep furrows appeared on his forehead.

'I see you feeling very well.' Superintendent said drily for the welcome, still standing in the door. 'Looks like beating down your colleague only improved your moods.'

'It's not like that, sir.' John Paul said quickly. 'We just trying to clean the air in the room, sir. You saw earlier to what leading the tension.' Superintendent said no word, cooling the man with his stare.

'If we don't have so important and complicate case now, I would suspend you all for month!' He shouted, losing his patience. 'What Darren and Craig did is shameful and I'm not going to tolerate such behavior on the commissariat! And I'm not going to tolerate ignorance either! Everybody in the room could stopped them, but did nothing, only watching!'

'We didn't have any idea it may end like that, sir.' Bridget said quietly, didn't want to irate him more. 'No one knew.'

'It was simple scrimmage!' He continued his yelling. 'You beat down your younger colleague without any reasons! You behaved like ordinary criminalists!'

'No, sir, there WAS a reason.' Darren said firmly, looking with challenge straight into his superior eyes. 'You know sir, it was. If you didn't let this kid talked to Spike in that tone, we didn't have to protect him and I won't broke Franklin's nose.'

'Ah, yes, Spike.' Superintendent smiled ugly, with mix of hate and disgusted looking at the man hiding in the corner. 'Of course you had to be a reason of fight, don't you? You won't be yourself if you don't sow the seeds of discord again, only to be in the spotlight.' He said sharply with voice devoid of kindness. 'Like always you're ruining everything you touch, I should know that your return will only bring troubles.'

'Sir!' Craig shouted shocked, never before heard so much venomous in man's voice. Everybody were sitting speechless looking from superior cold face to Spike's coagulated one, while he was staring at Superintendent's with open hostility.

'I want to talk with you Spike, alone. Come with me for moment.' He moved on the left to let the younger man passed by him, and gave Darren warning look as he suddenly stood up and looked like he was going to stop Spike from going off. Superintendent closed the door behind themselves and stopped his subordinate on the place, didn't bother if the rest of homicide will see them through the glass in the door or even hear their conversation.

'Let me say it clear.' He started coldly and tilted toward Spike like he was trying to destroy his confidence with the weight of his body, to show him how small he was in his eyes. 'I don't care how good you're. I'm not going to tolerate your person longer than to the end of this case. Then I'll send you back to Ibiza or even further on the first plane it'll be that day. You understand me?'

'If you hate me so much, why you bring me back here, eh? Believe me, working and seeing you again doesn't make me feel happier, either.' Spike said drily and licked his dry lips, before he regained the courage and decided to go with conversation on the different, more dangerous track. 'Anyway you should be happy I didn't sue you.' He smiled seeing Superintendent's puzzled look. 'We both know that what you did was illegal. If you don't have so much good friends on higher stools, you already will be finish after what you did to me.' He smiled even wider as for one sweet moment he noticed a flash of fear passing through Superintendent's eyes. He hit his blind spot, and he felt satisfied.

'Don't play with fire, Spike, cause it may burn you.' He said harshly in a warning tone, although Spike still could see fear and uncertainty in his eyes. 'Believe me, you don't want me to be your enemy, lad…You have too big mouth and that's your problem. You don't know when keep it close, lad. There are some matters about which nobody should talk.'

'I think it's a little too late for silence. I already start talking.' Superintendent was looking now like a big cat preparing itself to jump on his prey to ripped it into small pieces. 'What you think, people would say if they find out that you fired a police officer because of his homosexuality? I almost see headlines in newspapers.' He shot him wide grin, enjoying the fear overwhelming his superior's body. 'I wonder what Commissioner will say about that? Will you lose the job and everything you worked up for those all years? It would be shame, don't you think?'

'Listen me careful son, I'm not afraid of any of your band and blackmail only piss me off, so better stop before it'll end bad for you…I won't tolerate any poof on my commissariat.' He said through the teeth as he regain his self-confidence. 'People like you should be lock on mental institutes. It's sick!' He said with disgusted. 'I shouldn't let you come back here. You bringing only troubles.'

'So why you take me back, eh? I didn't ask for it.'

'It wasn't mine but Chief Inspector decision.' He replied with grimace. 'We need a good copper and since what I know, you're the best from everyone who left the station during the last ten years. Chief Inspector didn't imagine solve the case without your _invaluable_ help.' He snorted. 'Maybe you're sick poof, but for now we need you…You're going to solve this case, aren't you? If you do it, it'll be a very big step in your carrier, Spike. You'll be someone in the big, police world. Working wherever you want.' He frowned his eyebrows as Spike started laughing quietly and licked his lips again.

'Carrier? You already broke my carrier and personal life, so what may change?'

'Don't say a crap. You should thank me, son. You were star in Ibiza, no one got so much as you, so be grateful! You'll be nobody without my small help.'

'Everything only for keep one copper on the station.' He chuckled drily, knowing Superintendent wanted him to stay quiet and that's why he was trying to buy him with ideas about his future, amazing carrier. But this time Spike was too old and wise to buy such a lies. He knew there was no carrier waiting for him, only another years of humiliation. 'Tell me one thing…Is he still worth so much sacrifice from your side after today's row? If today you have to choose again, you'd risk your own carrier again?' He needed to know the answer, needed to know how worth he was.

'You know the answer, Spike.' He replied, giving him harsh look. 'Remember that when you solve the case, there won't be a place for you anymore.' He added before he headed toward his office, didn't even bother to look at his subordinate.

_You know the answer Spike. _He chuckled slightly, blankly watching Superintendent's back. _Why he has everything for free when I have to fight for every breath? What is so special in him, he gets what he want it? Why everybody only seeing a loser every time they look into my eyes, while the real loser walking between them and seeming to be threaten like a star? Why they seeing only a broken man with problems in me, while there is something more and good in me? Why they don't giving me a chance to show myself? Sometimes I'm so tired…Sometimes I wish I won't wake up next morning…_

'Spike, are you okay?' He jumped slightly as female voice rang behind his back, and he turned around only to face Darren's future wife, Hannah. She was standing there, in front of him, with this nice, warm smile and blue eyes observing him intently with concern. There was something soothing in the way she was looking at him, and Spike wanted to wrap arms around her delicate body and touch her alabaster skin to feel the heat and peace emanating from her body, to be again a child wanting to be comforting by his mum. He needed it now so much. He needed someone who will protect him from the world. 'Something happened?'

'No, I just thinking about some things.' He replied with fake smile, so good in lying that sometimes he believes in his own lies, increasingly blurring boundary between dream and reality. Sometimes he didn't know what was a true and what was the product of his imagination. 'Sometimes people doing such a thing, you know?' For one moment he thought she was going to leave him after they way and tone he used to answer her, and he started to be angry at himself, but she didn't move, only looked closer at him with unreadable face expression.

'I know. But it's not usual to see a young men standing in the middle of corridor on the police station, with face wet of tears.' She said softly and Spike immediately touched his face. He looked surprised on his hand covered with few droplets of tears shining in the dim light, until now realizing he was crying. 'What's happened? Something wrong in work?' She tried once again, soothing his pain with warm smile and blue innocent eyes.

'No…I guess not.' He replied quietly with voice devoid of emotions. 'Don't know.'

'You want talk about it?' He shook his head slightly, didn't even dare to look into her eyes. 'Okay…Darren is in his office? I need to talk with him.'

'No, he's in Craig's office.' Spike replied and moment later jerked his head up as he recalled himself why Darren was there. He grabbed her gently for the arm in the same moment she laid hand on the door handle. She looked at him above her arm with surprise. 'They needed to discuss something very important. It probably will take them a little longer than five minutes.' He smiled slightly and gently pushed her forward, toward main corridor. 'Maybe we grab a coffee? They have a really good one here.' He suggested, hoping she wouldn't mind to go with him until Darren takes care about his hand and cover it with something. He bet Darren wasn't going to tell Hannah the whole true about today's row.

'Oh, I don't know…' She replied, unsurely looking at the door of Craig's Office.

'Oh, come on, Hannah. Darren will join to us when he finishes with Craig.' Spike said firmly. 'Trust me…Besides we can spend a nice afternoon together.' He winked and slightly pointed his head toward corridor. 'Come on, Hannah. If you come with me, I'll tell you why I'm so sad today, okay?'

'Okay.' She finally agreed with soft smile and joined to the man, with growing curious observing him. 'So where's this coffee?'

'First floor, love.' He replied with a grin and leaded her toward elevator. 'With milk and sugar?'

* * *

John Paul ran to the kitchen and automatically smacked on the head with a cloth, small white kitty, which was trying to steal a bite of chocolate cake made by his mum. The kitty meowed sadly and quickly evacuated himself from the kitchen, probably going to hide in his basket on the corridor or in Carmel's arms who like always will start whining how bad John Paul is for his 'small boy' and will keeping him in the arms for the rest of evening, trying to convince Calvin to take him to their home. He almost could see Calvin's _happy _mine, knowing how big fan of cats he is.

'John Paul you again beat your cat.' He rolled his eyes as his mum came to the kitchen with kitty in her arms, already after small talk with Carmel. 'How you can be so cruel for him? We always had dogs in home, but you never beat any of them.' He wore a kitchen glove and removed a roast from the oven, didn't pay any attention to her whining.

'I didn't beat him, mum. I just spanked him on the head.' He corrected, knowing how Carmel introduced the situation to his mum, although she saw nothing. She always likes dramatizing.

'You shouldn't spank him on the head either. He's small innocent kitty.' She said stubbornly and let the cat sit down on the blade. 'You have strong hand, John Paul. You never know how much damage you may do to this poor cat. You have to be more careful.' She admonished him and took a cloth from him, so she could wiped off the white cream from the blade.

'He almost ate your cake, mum. I only tried to save him from big suffer, you surely will give him if you find out a big hole in your dessert.' He said with a small smile and chuckled slightly as his mum immediately spanked the cat with cloth and moment later white arrow running out from the kitchen with loud meowing.

'I've never like this cat.' His mum mumbled and removed clean plates from the upper cabinet, above the sink. 'It was necessary to take him to home, love?'

'If you want whining go to Niall. I asked him for an adult cat with brown ear, and what I get? White kitty with black ear and black front, left paw.' He replied irate and poured the roast with dark sauce.

'He was searching for this cat for few days, John Paul. Don't be so harsh for your brother.' She gave him heavy glare, before she looked critically at his pale blue tea-shirt with two brown stains on it, and at barely visible from under shirt brown shorts, and at pair of Michaela's pink slippers on his feet. 'You're going to welcome your guests in these clothes?'

'No, mum, I'm going to change. I have almost half hour for it.' He replied and slipped the spoon covered with sauce to the green plastic bowl which his mum just removed from the cabinet. 'Would you mind if I take the roast to the living room and go to change?' He shot her grin before it turned into grimace as she spanked him on the head.

'John Paul! I wanted to put in a salad!' She yelled irate and moved the plates on the left to make a place for a bowl. 'Now I need to clean it!'

'Oh, come on, it's only one stream of sauce, mum. I can lick it off if it's so big problem for you.' He offered with cheeky smile and suddenly jumped back before the cloth could meet with his head again. For security he moved for another few steps back and then almost crashed with Carmel's body as she came in for the plates and cutlery.

'John Paul you have to be more careful. You could pour a sauce on my new dress!' She said rebukingly and start watching, her one arm, short, very pink dress with many rosy frills on the bottom, looking for any spots.

'You look great, love.' Their mum assured her quickly in hands rotating the material of dress. 'You look like a princess!' John Paul rolled his eyes as Carmel squealed happily and almost started jumping around the kitchen. 'Isn't she, John Paul?' It was one of these questions which may turn out to be very dangerous for him and all men population, if he answers wrong. He hated them, but living in the same home with mum and Michaela, who likes giving him these kind of questions for the breakfast, let him get used to it and learned a few good, neutral answers which may save him from further oppression.

'Indeed, mum.' He gave them fake, wide smile and before mum asked him to say something more about Carmel's _bad taste _and her parading around the house in a dress which looking like a Barbie cake, he rushed to the hall as the door bell suddenly rang.

'It's Jackie with Tony and kids, John Paul! Open them the door!' His mum shouted after him and he helplessly looked around for something to put down the roast on it till everybody come inside. Another rang later and his mum shout, he pulled the roast closer to his chest and with a hand without kitchen glover on it, finally opened widely the door.

'Hi…' His smile frozen as in front of him there weren't standing Hutchinson's loudly, big family, but quiet Craig Dean with his famous smirk on the face, amused chocolate eyes looking straight into his eyes above his stylish sunglasses, in hands rotating bottle of wine. 'You're early.' He said weakly, feeling like cheeks burning him with a fire as he wondered what Craig may thinks about him now, seeing him standing in the door with a roast in hand in clothes making him look like a housewife. To the whole outfit only was missing his mum's pinafore with big flowers on it. Yes, he was embarrassed and this little bastard knew it perfectly.

'I thought you may need a little help, but I see you're doing great.' He wanted to wiped off this bloody smirk from his face. 'Smells nice.' He grinned as he sniffed the air as a dog.

'If you be a good boy, maybe you'll get a little.' John Paul said with a half smile as Craig handed him the bottle and moved his sunglasses on the top of his head. He could sulked at him, but one thing he needed to admit. He looked fabulous today. In a dark leather jacket, wine-colored shirt and tight dark jeans with golden chain hiding in his left back-pocket, he looked sexy as never before, and John Paul start wondering how the hell he's going to keep his hands to himself. _It's going to be a hard night._ 'You know when the others will come?'

'Darren and Spike should be here for a minute, if Darren keeps his hands away from Spike.' He replied moodily, his grin turning into grimace. 'They were in very _deep _conversation when I saw them last time.'

'It's bothering you?' John Paul lifted his eyebrow, with curiosity looking at the man who just passed by him and closed the door behind himself.

'Darren recently started acting strangely around Spike. It's okay he cares about him, but…I don't want Spike to think he's feeling something more to him.' He replied reluctantly and took of his jacket. 'It's very hot 'ere.'

'So you bother about Spike?' He couldn't help but felt a twinge of jealousy in the heart as he thought that Craig still carrying about Spike, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

'I bother about Darren who is in relationship with Hannah. They're getting married soon and he's acting like sick puppy around Spike. I don't like they way they're so close. I know he's still repeating that they're partners and sharing with themselves their problems, but seriously, we're partners too, but not cuddling to each other every time we meet.' _I wouldn't mind, _John Paul thought with a small smile, his eyes stopped a little longer at Craig's firm ass as the man turned around to hang his jacket on the hanger. He definetely liked what he saw.

'I think they're just good friends, but if there is something more between them two, it's not your business Craig. They both are adults and know what they're doing.'

'I think they don't know...' Craig snorted and unfortunately faced John Paul, so younger man lost the view on his favourite part of Craig's body.

'Craig, seriously, Darren loves Hannah very much, so why he would to engage in an affair with Spike? It's a little bizarre idea, don't you think?'

'He wouldn't do it, I know he wouldn't. But it doesn't mean that Spike knows it.' He replied and smiling charmingly to someone standing behind John Paul's back. 'Good evening, Mrs. McQueen. Nice to meet you. John Paul is talking about you all the time.' John Paul smirked and shook his head as his mum improved her hair and smiled sweetly, already aroused with his charm.

'I hope only good things.' She laughed shortly and discreetly looked at John Paul to gave him a warning look, if he was saying something unplesant about her.

'Of course, Mrs. McQueen, he didn't say even one bad word about you.' He flashed his all teeth in a smile and gently took her hand and kissed it. John Paul would give anything to be now on her place and feel his full, soft lips on his skin. _Damn you, mum. You always know when to come and ruin my life._ 'Craig Dean, ma'am.'

'Call me Myra.' She offered and giggled like a school girl, couldn't take eyes from the hand where moment earlier were man's lips. Craig Dean already let the spell crowd around their home and John Paul was sure that this night every women in this house will be his…Or at least most of them. 'John Paul take the roast to the living room, love, and cover it with something. I don't let my guests eat cold dinner.'

'It would be easier to leave it in oven.' John Paul said and smirked as his mum gave him a dead glare. He knew she wanted to lead Craig to the living room and talk with him in privacy. Read; overwhelm him with thousand bizzare questions, including those in what he's sleeping and (when mum let 'Cedes join the game) about his sex life too.

'Then take it! I really need to tell you everything?'

'No, mum.' He rolled his eyes and irate walked toward kitchen in mind swearing at her ridiculous behavior.

'Sometimes John Paul is so childish and helpless.' She whined and he wanted to spank her on the head with a frying pan. She and his sisters always knew how embarrassed him.

'Well maybe he is…' _Well, you won't be yourself if you missed the occasion to compromised me in front of my mum and piss me off, don't you?_ 'But still he's one of the most gorgeous man I've ever met.' _Oh..._

'Oh, you're so nice young man, Craig. A real treasure!' John Paul couldn't help but grinned widely as a crazy. He couldn't believe that Craig Dean just said he was the most gorgeous man he ever met! He thought he is gorgeous and admitted it loud. He was in heaven.

'Oy, Earth to John Paul. What are you doing with this roast?' John Paul looked with dreamy eyes first at Carmel and then at the roast which he holding tightly to his chest, so his shirt was decorated with new stains. He blushed nervously and quickly gave the roast to his surprised sister. 'John Paul?'

'I need to change, Carm. Leave the roast in oven.' He directed and quickly ran upstairs before Carmel could start whining about oil stains on her new dress or give him back the dinner.

'Sometimes I hate you, John Paul!' She shouted close to tears, but he wasn't listening her anymore, only closed the door of his bedroom and opened the wardrobe, ready to make of yourself a deity…Or after another look at clothes, at least tried to do.


	22. Dream day

**I'm back with new chapter ;) It's the longest chapter I've ever write to this story, so don't complain too much ;) I hope you'd like it, and will repay your for that two weeks of wait for the new part :) **

When he saw who opened the door for next guests, he already knew, he just came downstairs in the right moment. He took deep breath and with small grin approached his guests, hanging their jackets on the hanger, while his older sister's predator eyes wandering about two men's bodies.

'Come in, guys. Craig is already 'ere.' He said and laid hands at men's shoulders, turning them around. 'He's chatting with my mum and sister, so I guess he needs a bit our help.' He continued with a grin, and pushed men toward living room, before Mercedes could get Darren in her claws seeing with how big interest she was watching the oldest man.

'I would say he_ quiet_ enjoys their attention.' Mercedes sharp voice cut the air like a sword, leaving no illusions for her brother, that he just ruined her big plans for tonight involving Darren. 'He doesn't look like he's going to complain about that.' She added, giving him more evil glares.

'He's trying to be nice, 'Cedes. It doesn't mean he enjoys their company.' John Paul stated with heavy glare. _And who would enjoy it? Only desperate suicide would handle their hundred questions. _

'Oh, don't worry about him, John Paul.' Spike chimed in, patting him friendly on the back. 'It's all Craig. He already wrapped your mum and sister around his finger. You should help them, not him.' He grinned and winked to Mercedes who in response sent him indulgent look. He surely wasn't in her type and she wasn't going to carry on a conversation with him either.

'If your mum looks the same as your sister, I don't think Craig needs our help.' Darren stated and licked his lips as his eyes stopped at Mercedes exposed breasts, which she didn't even try to hide under her very tight, black cocktail dress.

'Well, my mind and eyes telling me that at least one person needs it right now.' John Paul said drily and pushed Darren hardly toward the living room, before Mercedes could start seduce the man. Spike followed them with small chuckle, clapping in his hands to catch up Craig's attention when he only noticed him in the room.

'I see our charming superior is already on the place.' He grinned and pushed himself forward to may look better at Craig and Myra sitting around the table, busy with talking. 'Good evening Mrs. McQueen. I'm Spike.' He bowed and John Paul rolled his eyes seeing that his mum's was already bought by Spike too. 'Me and John Paul working in the same department.'

'I guess, Myra already knows it, Spike.' Craig chimed in, giving him a long look. 'John Paul won't invite you, if you were from the other department.'

'Well, _some_ people have friends in other departments.' Spike fired back and sat down for Craig's right, giving Myra charming smile. 'So how are you, Mrs. McQueen? You have to be really proud of your son.'

'Oh, I am, love. I really am!' She twittered and stood up. 'Forgive me, but I need to check the roast. John Paul would you take care about your guests?'

'Course, mum. We're enough adult to take care about themselves without you, nursing us.' If the eyes could killed, John Paul will be surely dead right now. 'Take a seat Darren before my sisters show up and took the all seats.' He rolled his eyes and sat next to the man, sitting arm with arm, with Spike, who still teasing Craig.

'Maybe you sit for the other side of the table, Spike?' Craig suggested, losing his patience. 'If you don't notice yet, we all sitting for the same side.'

'If it's problem for you, change the chair.' Spike said without interest and stole one grape from the bowl.

'It's quiet rude…' He continued and John Paul decided it's perfect moment to stop their conversation before it'll go too far.

'Mum wouldn't mind, if we all sit for the same side of the table, Craig.' He assured him. 'She won't get a squint, looking for one side to the other.'

'I bet your mum would be a very pleasant with your concern about her health.' Spike grinned. 'You're so lovely boy.'

'Wait until meet my other sisters.' He replied with a half smile and glanced briefly at Mercedes crowding around the table like a vulture searching for a prey. 'Don't you mind to go for Carmel and 'Chaela, 'Cedes?' He asked with innocent smile as she approached Craig and bended over his right arm when she suddenly became thirsty and reached for a punch. His blood boiled in veins when Craig's eyes wandered over her slim silhouette only to stop on her ass, and bloody smirk appeared on his face.

'Yes, I would.' Mercedes replied sharply and brushed her breasts against Craig's shoulder like she was a bloody cat. 'Don't you see I'm a little busy, now? I'm thirsty.' She gave him evil glare and _innocently_ stroked man's arm with hand. 'You want a drink too, Craig?'

'Nah, I already have one, pretty.' He lifted his glass with a smirk. _Pretty? I bloody give you your pretty when you only leave the table, _John Paul gnashed his teeth with irate.

'Only me thinks she's thirsty of something more than drink?' Spike asked with stupid smirk, and winked to suddenly blushing John Paul. If Mercedes felt hurt by his words, she didn't let herself show it, only exposed her body even more to her new object of desire.

'Watch your language when you're talking around lady.' Craig snapped to him outraged, didn't see nothing funny in his statement, contrary to Darren who was grinning like jack-o-lantern, couldn't take his eyes from these two.

'Don't worry Craig, 'Cede won't be offend. She's far away for being a lady and listening more savory _things _every day from drunk customers.' John Paul said drily and looked deeply into his sister eyes, starting an eye fight with her. 'I would be surprise if she even knows what that word means.'

'Oh, thanks, John Paul. It's very kind of you.' Mercedes snapped, but finally pulled away from Craig. _Jealous? _She mouthed to him with raised up in surprise eyebrow, but man ignored her didn't want anyone to know yet that he has a crush on this bastard. If he wanted it, he'd tell about it 'Chaela, then surely all town will be known about his crush after five minutes.

'So what's happened with Chloe? She already should be here.' John Paul glanced at his wristwatch before his eyes went to Mercedes crowding this time around Darren.

'Tony's babysitter sick, so Chloe can't go out.' Darren replied and smiled slightly as Myra and her two daughters came in, in hands holding steaming dishes.

'She can't phone for another one?' John Pau sighed and moved the bowl with punch so his mum could lay down a roast.

'She said, she doesn't trust anyone else.'

'So why she won't take him with herself? There will be my daughters children too.' Myra said and looked critically at the table. 'Everyone should be here for a minute. 'Cedes go to the hall and wait for Calvin and Tina.'

'Tony has a flu, so I don't know if it's good idea, Myra.' Craig chimed in and helped a woman with plates. 'Better if they stay in home.'

'Oh, no mum! I don't want Christian to be sick!' Carmel immediately cried, covering mouth with hands. 'Let the boy stay in his home.'

'Oh, someone forget about rule number one? Everybody are welcome in our home.' Michaela said with singing voice and sat down in front of Craig who she gave a dry smile.

'Yes, but when they're healthy.' Carmel argued, but quickly stopped seeing Myra's warning look. She immediately fell down on her chair and with resigned mine started playing with napkins, couldn't find for herself more creative occupation.

'Cedes, you're going to the hall or should I drag you there?' Myra snapped to the oldest daughter, giving her hard look. 'They'll be back with kids in a minute.' Mercedes murmured something unfavorable under her nose and reluctantly walked back from the room.

'Calvin has a key.' Michaela reminded them moment later, still measuring Craig with unfriendly look. 'Can I eat now?' John Paul sent her cold look, which like always she ignored with premeditation.

'Behave, 'Chaela.' Myra said in warning tone. 'Firstly we're going to wait for others, and then our guests choose what they want to eat.' Michaela frowned her eyebrows and John Paul knew she wasn't going to give up so quickly. He rolled his eyes as she quickly turned her head toward Craig, almost throwing down the bow from her head, and stared at the man with impatient. _Here we go. _

'So, Prince Charming, you wanna wing or leg?' Spike burst into laugh as the woman smiled wryly and Craig was looking like he just wondered with what kind of object kill her slowly, for her arrogance. 'Oh, come on! I don't have all day to wait.' She whined.

'Michaela!' Myra shouted outraged, ready to spank her on the head.

'You can give me a heart, my soul mate.' Spike grinned widely to the youngest woman and for the first time this day, she smiled slightly, almost pleasantly, in response. 'I like people who know what they want.'

'Shut up, Spike, before I'll show you what I want.' Craig snapped, losing his patience.

'Sorry, Craig, but I'm not curious where are you going to show Mercedes what you hidden under your tight pants.' Blood boiled in his veins as the familiar grin appeared on Spike's face and John Paul couldn't help but laugh loudly. Myra observed them with horror and reddened cheeks.

'I'm really sorry, Myra. Spike sometimes should bite himself in the tongue, before he says something.' Craig immediately said to her with puppy eyes, pretending he was thrilled with his colleague words. 'He never was too charming around women.'

'Oh, really?' Spike exclaimed, amused. 'I think Mrs. McQueen should visit us on the station and check how charming you're around women in the work. She'd be surprise what kind of things Bridget hearing from you.'

'Mum, can you give our guests wine, please?' John Paul chimed in, raising up from his chair. 'In the meantime I'll go to Mercedes and check if the others are already here.' He smiled slightly and evacuated himself from the room with hope that they'll be too busy with his mum's bubbling and drinking to carry on this vainly conversation before someone will end hurt.

He shoved hands into pockets of blue jeans and stood not far away from his sister crowding around the door. He leaned against cold wall and observed her with half closed eyes, as she stared at him intensively, surely wanting to talk with him about something. Or _someone_, as John Paul thought. She crossed arms against the chest and with wry smile bowed head on the right.

'So, you're gonna tell me what's going on with this tanned fella of yours, or ya'll be still killing me with your eyes every time I pass by him?' She finally asked, measuring him contently.

'Nothing going on, 'Cedes.' He lied without blenching, withstanding her gaze. 'He's just my partner from the work, who I needed to invite because of mum. You know it.'

'Well, ya don't look like you have something against him being 'ere.' She stated with a smirk. 'I'd say ya enjoy his visit.'

'Yea, especially his banters with Spike.' He snorted, although he didn't sound anymore so confident. 'I'm going to kill him if he starts another quarrel.'

'Everybody except 'Chaela look, like they're like him very much. He's very charming and polite as he talking with mum, and well…he's sexy, isn't he?' She flashed her teeth, and John Paul couldn't stand her look anymore, feeling as his lips started curling into wide smile. 'I know that smile!' She shouted, pointing finger at him. 'So what's going on with you two? You're sleeping with him?'

'No!' He exclaimed with wide opened eyes, blushing furiously. 'And keep your voice down, before he hears you. Didn't you ever hear about tact?' He rolled his eyes as she snorted in response.

'But ya wanna it, don't you?' She carried on and he became feel very uncomfortable with her presence in the hall.

'It's not about what I want, 'Cedes.' He said through the teeth, moving nervously from the wall before someone from the living room could hear them. 'We're just mates. Nothing more.'

'Why not? He's sexy, smart and has an eye on you. So why you don't want to try?' She asked a little confused, approaching him.

'He's not interested. You don't know Craig who I know in the work. The real one, Craig.' He sighed heavily, massaging temples.

'How do you know he's not real, now?' She lifted her eyebrow. 'Maybe you should give him a credit and let him to show he's real nature to you?'

'Mebbe.' He shrugged and moved to the front door as he heard children's shouting behind it. 'Finally they come back.' He sighed and opened the door with a half smile to let Christian, Gaby and Max come in, before their parents unpack carrier-bags from the car. 'So, how's the shopping?'

'Good, until dad and uncle Calvin didn't sneak out to the pub for few pints , cause they had enough walking around the shops.' Max replied, in hands hugging his teddy bear. 'Mum was shouting very loudly when they came back drunk, and now she's very mad at them and don't talk with them.'

'Oh, great. It's what I need right now.' He growled. 'It's going to be a funny night.'

'Don't worry John Paul, I'm going to leave this fella for ya.' Mercedes whispered in his ear as she appeared behind his back and laid hands on his shoulder with evil grin. 'Take it as your late birthday present.'

'Oh, what I did I deserve for such kindness?' He asked her sarcastically and shot her suspicious glare.

'The other one looks pretty good too.' She licked her lips. 'I think with him it's going to be a little easier.'

'Leave him alone, he has a fiancé.' He said quietly in warning tone, before he smiled widely to his another sister, coming in to the house with few carrier-bags. 'Hi, Teen. Everything's okay?' He welcomed her with cheerful tone, but his sister only gave him cold stare and stormed out toward kitchen, didn't even bother to wait for her husband and Calvin, slowly getting out from the car. 'I guess not.' He said to himself and go outside to help the men, while Mercedes could take care about Tina and try to convince her to speak up when they finally settle down in the living room.

* * *

'Cheer up, John Paul! She didn't take out your baby pics yet. So why are you so moody?' Michaela gave him an odd look while she shouted to him across the table, catching almost everybody's attention. He wanted to kill her for that.

'Shut up, 'Chaela.' Suddenly Mercedes snapped to her, finally leaving flustered Darren for a moment. 'Shouldn't ya talk now with Craig about your problems with law, Mrs. Piggy?'

'He's a little busy now, flirting with mum.' She screwed her nose as with disgusted she looked at them both sitting in the one of the corners of table, giggling at something. 'That's gross…He has Oedipus Complex, or what?' She turned to her brother with questioning look.

'Shut up, you stupid little cow.' John Paul barked to her, didn't take his eyes from the man. It was stupid, but he felt jealous about the connection Craig has with his mum, and how good they feel in their company, while he didn't bother to say to John Paul even one word for the last hour. John Paul was angry and felt disappointed.

On the corner of eye he observed Calvin and Dominic drinking slowly their drinks under the pressure of his sisters eyes while they kept watching how much their husbands drank, instead of take care about kids running around the table like chickens chased by butcher, screaming so loudly he barely heard his thoughts. Michaela like always was observing everybody with lazy smirk, trying to localize a victim who she would overwhelms with stupid remarks, and from time to time talking with Carmel about new trendy clothes.

He was a little worried about Darren and Spike, how they're going to feel between these all babbling women, but it looked like it was unnecessarily. Spike clearly enjoyed Calvin's company and even watching with Carmel color magazines and giving her advices about fashion, while he didn't look after Darren who, while Mercedes lost her interest in Craig, talking with her incessantly and letting her be in charge when she was laying her hand first on his arm, then on thorax, to end on his muscle forearm. John Paul knew what she was doing, and like Spike, he didn't like how's it going on. But for now he says nothing, wanting to check how far she would go.

'Now I know after who John Paul inherit his beauty.' Craig suddenly announced with flirtatious wink, making Myra to giggle loudly and blush.

'Oh, you're so sweet, Craig! I don't know why John Paul didn't bring you earlier to home! I don't understand why he always was so nervous and embarrassed every time I asked about you.' She grinned, while Craig turned toward John Paul with this bloody smirk on the face and shining with curious eyes. He could guess that one of his sisters would take a chance and embarrassed him in front of his guests, but he didn't think it'll be his mum who'd stick a knife in his back. He wanted to ran away and close himself in the closet, as he doing it as a child when someone upset him, or Mercedes again hit him only because she was angry at her boyfriend.

'Mum, better put down the glass on the table. One look at your face and I know you have enough.' John Paul said sharply, couldn't stop himself from little malice. He smirked as her smile disappeared, and polite did what he ordered, realizing that indeed she drank enough as for one hour and that probably she said a little too much. She gave him an apologize smile, but John Paul ignored her.

'If I was you John Paul, I'd feel offended. I wouldn't take it as a compliment.' Michaela suddenly chimed in, only pour oil on the fire.

'Michaela, please!' Tina said firmly, finally taking her eyes off from Dominic to may look at the youngest, but in response she only got a sly smirk.

'It depends on with how intelligent person you talk.' Craig suddenly fired back, gently touching Myra's hand, who was staring at her daughter with hurt, but because of amounts of alcohol circulating in her veins she wasn't able to compose a good remark for her. Instead of knight Craig.

'So you think I'm not enough intelligent to talk with you?' She scowled and everyone's eyes stopped at them both, feeling in the air approaching troubles.

'Well, I wouldn't use word:_ intelligent, _while I'm talking about person who was arrested for stolen several books from the bookstore.' He smirked, giving her indulgent look. 'If you wanted to read them, you could ask John Paul for money, I bet he wouldn't mind to give you them, so you can expand your knowledge.' He smirked triumphal, sure that this time he won the battle with her. 'So what kind of books you stole? Textbook? Or maybe a World Map?' He asked sarcastically.

'Comic books.' John Paul chimed in, before she could answered and most of guests sitting around the table burst into laugh. He smiled slightly as he got murderous look from Michaela.

'Mum!' She yelled and finally Myra decided it's a good time to interfere.

'John Paul only joked.' She tried to calm the situation between those three, but Michaela didn't look too much convinced to her words, already having her own theory in the head. 'Right, son?' She said it in tone like he couldn't reply otherwise than positive.

'They have a discount for school books.' He answered polite with a sly smile as he noticed confuse in his mom's eyes.

'John Paul!' She yelled flustered, as the bell ring in her head.

'Wha? I didn't confirm she stole comic books, right? So I answered for your question.' She made a thin line with lips, knowing she couldn't argue with it, and that he had a right. She couldn't has a pretense to him after his response.

'Don't you think you're so smart.' She finally barked at him, while Spike giggled and clapped John Paul friendly on the back. 'I know what you have in mind.'

'And that's it!' Michaela yelled outraged, moving her head from John Paul to Myra so quickly, her pink bow loosen up. 'Mum! He embarrassed me in front of everybody, and you're not going to do something with it?'

'You can't punish him for being wise, 'Chaela.' Carmel chimed in, but her sister cold gaze frozen her up so much, she didn't dare to add something more.

'You embarrassing him every day, 'Chaela!' Myra suddenly yelled at her, losing patience. 'Just look how much John Paul did for you! He invited his friend from the work, only to help you to not land in the jail!' Michaela stared at her in completely shock, speechless, while John Paul laughed quietly, amused. He would never guess how the things may go on…Especially that for his advantage.

'If we already move the subject of your sister getting arrested because of her _sticky hands_, I think it's a good moment for discuss it. I think that's the reason why you invite me for a dinner, eh?' He blushed slightly under Craig's gaze, suddenly feeling stupid and guilty that he lied to him. Maybe say him the true reason, won't be so bad idea? At least he'd say no, or say him to fuck off, and he didn't have to sitting here and feeling stupid because of his family's childish behaviors.

'Oy!' Michaela yelled outraged. 'I don't have sticky hands, you moron. I didn't stole these books!' John Paul's heart start beating widely in his chest, scared that she'll ruin his plan and Craig will think he's the biggest idiot he ever met.

'Then it have to do your twin sister.' Craig said sarcastically, didn't notice his colleague pale face. 'But I didn't see her, yet.' He added, looking around. 'Maybe you introduce her to us?'

'Michaela likes dramatizing, that's why she has so serious troubles now. If she was quiet, it won't end in the trial.' Tina chimed in with gently smile, as she understood that her younger sister may destroy John Paul's plan.

'Yea, I see…Is it possible it's your another family qualities?' He asked intrigued with a sly smile. 'Your brother is dramatizing in the work all the time. Without any reasons.' _Bastard. _

'Yea, especially me, like dramatizing all the time.' John Paul gulped nervously as he jerked up his head only to see Jacqui with Tony and her two twin daughters standing in doors with arms crossed against her chest, measuring Craig unfriendly, lips making a thin line.

'And you're…?' Craig glanced at her suspiciously.

'Your nightmare.' She replied coldly and John Paul knew it's going to be a really excited night. Jackie barely appeared in home and already hates Craig, and Michaela with her big mouth will make a bigger mess than it already was. He wanted ground to swallow him.

* * *

'So you're inspector, eh? Working with our John Paul?' Craig gulped slightly when Jackie, Myra and Tina start overwhelming him with thousand questions, as they moved to the living room and sat down on the beige couches, didn't even give him a time to think and answer properly, before another one asks him about another stupidities.

'Yea, we're partners. Working pretty well on the new case.' He replied carefully, having a feeling that Jacqui won't buy any of his charming stuffs and watching his every move intently, demanding proper and truthful answers. She was a hard opponent and he knew if he fails, she'd destroy him with a blink of an eye. Anyway with her eyes as roentgen she'd sniff out his lie, before he'd realize what' going on. Two minutes was enough for him to understood it.

'Is John Paul doing fine in job? He never wants to talk about his work, and dismiss me with cheap excuses.' Myra complained, concern written on her face. 'Can you tell me a truth, Craig? Is he good?'

'He's doing pretty well, Myra. He's one of the best sergeants I've ever met. Really.' He assured her with gently smile, although his all body betraying his nervousness and uncertainty as he still feeling Jackie's intense stare at himself. He could swear he hasn't seen her blink yet. She was a bloody Robocop, or what? 'He needs a learn a few things, yet. But he has a potential.'

'Work in the police is a hard work.' Tina smiled softly above her cup with tea. 'I don't know if you know, Calvin is a local policeman here. So we know a little how hard and dangerous can it be.'

'With such professional sergeants as we, you can feel save.' He smirked and Myra and Tina laughed quietly, except Jackie whose stone face didn't flinch as she moved on the armchair, so she sat opposite to the man. 'You have a really nice home, Myra.' He said, moving eyes away from the creepy woman.

'Oh, thank you, love. You're so kind!' She twittered and offered him a piece of chocolate cake.

'Have you been in relationship before?' He almost drop down his dessert when Jacqui's voice suddenly cut the air. He gulped nervously, feeling very uneasy around this woman. For briefly moment his eyes moved around the room trying to localize John Paul. He wanted him to stop talking with others, only turn around and save him from the oppression, but the man was too busy to notice his pleading gaze. Even Myra and Tina disappeared somewhere and suddenly he was alone with a creepy monster sitting opposite to him, demanding another answers.

'I guess you wanted me to ask if I'm now in relationship with someone, right?' He asked grinning to her, trying to turn everything into joke, but Jacqui was unmoved.

'I know perfectly about what I was asking you.' She replied coldly and Craig knew she didn't like him, although he didn't do nothing to her.

'Yes, I was in few.' He finally replied without grin. 'I guess it's a normal thing.'

'Yea, normal thing for normal people.' Jacqui agreed with a little hint of sarcasm. 'With normal character I would say.'

'Everybody search for love.' He said irate with her behavior.

'But not everybody deserves for it.' She fired back and crossed arms against chest as she leaned back. 'Some people are not able to show emotions to other person.'

'Like you?' He snapped, before he think twice. He knew he moved too far as he noticed a dangerous glints in woman's eyes, but he didn't deserve for such treatment. He wasn't a toy boy, who you can push wherever you want.

'Oh, I see someone needs my help.' Craig sighed with relief, gently smile dancing on his lips as his eyes stopped at Niall standing behind Jacqui's armchair, with small kitty in hands. 'I come in the right moment to rescue you from the paws of the beast!' He said dramatically with a sly smirk.

'Someone come back in very good mood.' Jacqui snapped outraged, giving him heavy glare. 'You fall in love again?'

'No, only want to do a good deed.' He flashed her full of teeth smile and tilted over so he could grab Craig for his forearm and pulled him up. 'Come on, mate. I'll take you to the safe place.' He offered and the man immediately followed him, didn't even dare to look at angry woman once again.

'Thanks, Niall.' He said quietly as they approached John Paul and others occupying another two couches.

'You're welcome, mate.' He winked and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder to catch his attention. 'Ello, baby brother. I deliver you your partner who you left for Jacqui to tear him up.' Craig couldn't help but smile softly as crystal blue eyes looked at him with horror, face paled.

'I left him with mom…Where the hell is she?' He said irate, looking around the room, but there was no sign about her. 'I'll kill her when I find her.'

'She knew when evacuate.' He said and smiled abroad as he localized on the couch Spike, sitting along with Darren and Mercedes. 'Excuse me, but I need to say hi to my friend.' He winked to John Paul and approached the couch, before the man could stop him. 'Hi, Spike. Nice to see you again.'

'Oh, it's you…John Paul's brother, right?' Spike made sure with small grin as he turned around to faced the man.

'Yep. I'm Niall.' He introduced himself and offered his hand, which Spike shook shortly in his firm grip. 'You look a little lonely…'

'Darren is busy with your sister, so I don't have too much to do.' He sighed as he glanced at the both sitting very closely to each other, talking quietly.

'Fancy something strong to drink? I bet they didn't even notice you go away.'

'I promised his fiancé I would keep an eye at him. I can't leave him.' He replied with soft smile.

'You're not his babysitter.'

'But I feel responsible for him.' He replied shortly and frowned his eyebrows as he noticed Mercedes hand on Darren's arm again, gently massaging his tense skin. Darren moved a little from her, giving her a sign he didn't appreciate being her so close, but she only followed him, moving hand lower and lower.

Spike reaction was quick. He laid his hand on her and squeezed it painfully, looking straight into her eyes with challenge.

'Would you mind to leave him a space for breath?' He asked her sharply and snatched away Darren's drink from his hand. 'I think you have enough.' He said to the speechless man.

'If you would mind to watch your business.' She snapped, but took her hand back. 'Is he your boyfriend?'

'Take it easy, guys. Everybody looking at us.' Darren said quietly, blushing slightly. 'I have everything under control, Spike. You can go with Niall for a drink.'

'Yea, I see that.' He snapped sarcastically and without word to him or puzzled Niall, walked toward Calvin and Tony standing by the window with glasses of gin in hands. Darren pulled himself up to stop him, but Mercedes immediately caught him for arms with seductive smile.

'Finally we can talk private, if we don't count my eavesdropping brother.' She said, giving Niall knowingly look for which he replied with a smirk. 'But he'd follow your partner in a minute.' She added confident.

'He's upset about something. I need to talk with him.' Darren said firmly, but this time it was his legs who failed him. He fall down on the couch, suddenly everything whirling in front of his eyes. 'Damn, I really drank too much.'

'I can give you a glass of water.' She offered, afraid that he may ran away from her, if she doesn't do something. 'You'll feel better. Just wait for me.' She said and reluctantly stood up.

'Yea, thanks.' He mumbled and closed his eyes as nausea hit him.

'Niall!' Darren fizzled with pain as Carmel cried above his head with a big silly grin on the face, making his head hurt. 'You missed a dinner!'

'I had to stay longer in work, sorry sis.' He replied with half smile. 'I'll eat leftover.'

'If something left.' She sighed and moved a little so Myra could joined to their circle along with Michaela, in hands carrying some big book.

'I was searching for a new cloth when it fall into my hands!' Myra announced with wide smile, showing the book. 'What a nice surprise!'

'I bet, it fall.' John Paul said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'What is it, mum?' Mercedes asked suspiciously as she returned with a glass of water.

'Photo album!' John Paul growled, while Carmel squeaked happily. 'I can show you boys, how cute boy was John Paul. I have his all pictures here.' She said proudly and patted Darren on the side. 'Move a little, love. I need to sit down so everybody could see pictures.'

'Mum, you embarrassing me!' He yelled outraged, quickly approaching his mum. He wanted to snatch away the album from her hands, but Myra quickly hugged it to her chest and her lovely grandchildren stood in her defense. 'It's the last time I'll read stories for you at bedtime.' He said irate to the oldest kids in the room who didn't have to go sleep yet; to Jacqui's two daughters and Max.

'Lovely uncle.' Spike grinned and winked to Niall standing for his right.

'Oh, come on, John Paul. They can't be so bad.' Craig smirked and quickly placed himself above Myra's head from where he had perfect view at photos.

'Can't we do it other day, mum?' Jacqui asked, confirming she was the only thinking person in this room and that she deserved to be called John Paul's favorite sister.

'We could play the music and dance.' Michaela suggested, didn't enjoy her mum's idea either. 'I don't want them to watch my pics.' She whined.

'I won't show them your pictures, only John Paul's.' Myra said firmly, deaf for their protests. 'Come on, Spoke. You can't miss them!' Craig burst into laugh hearing Spike's new nickname. 'He was such a lovely boy! No one mother had such beautiful thing like him.'

'Oh, come on, every baby is beautiful when it's small. And especially when it doesn't speak, yet.' Calvin stated with a smirk, but quickly became silent as he got cold looks from all McQueen's women. 'Yea, John Paul always was special.' He added, before he took a long gulp of his drink.

'Oh, just look at it! John Paul in his first school soccer team! How lovely you looked in your blue uniform.' She twittered, gently touching the picture. 'He was eight years old then.'

'Mum, it's not uniform.' He sighed irate and hide face in hands. 'If you wanna show them my pictures, don't comment at least.' He growled.

'You look so sweet.' Craig mocked, fluttering his long eyelashes like a girl. John Paul wanted to punch him straight into face. 'So you like play soccer?'

'Oh, yes!' Carmel squeaked, before he could answer him. 'We thought he's gonna to be a famous footballer. We were so surprised when one day he announced he wants to join to the police academy.' She said on the one breath.

'And he did good.' Jacqui stated. 'It's good to have a policeman in home.'

'Yea, especially it's a good news for you.' Michaela said with a sly grin. 'If we send your lists of crimes to Guinness Book , you'd broke the record.'

'Well, it's nice to see that he's following Calvin's patch.' Carmel sighed and looked with dreamy eyes at her husband.

'Fortunately he changed a little direction on this patch.' Tony chimed in and took a sip of his drink. 'Otherwise he'd end like Calvin.' He couldn't help but grinned.

'What you mean?' Craig asked intrigued.

'He meant nothing.' Myra snapped alarmed. 'It's time for watching pictures.' She gave them harsh look. 'This is John Paul's ninth birthday. Me and Jacqui baked for him a cake in the shape of a football…And there John Paul was only four months and was sitting…how you call it?' She pointed at the photo with naked baby sitting in the infant carrier.

'Pornography.' John Paul snapped drily, with hate looking at photo album.

'Don't be stupid, you know about what I asked.' She scoffed at him.

'You should burn them down along with this photo album, years ago.'

'But you look great, baby brother. Just look at these tiny hands and feet…and this big, blue eyes.' Niall mocked him, his arm slowly sneaked around Spike's waist.

'It's not John Paul.' Darren suddenly stated deadpanned as he looked closer at the pic.

'I know my children pretty well. It's John Paul.' Myra argued.

'I don't want to be rude or something…But if this baby is John Paul, he should has something between his legs.' Spike said with a big grin and chuckled as Myra looked at the picture once more.

'In this state, I think it has to be our baby sister.' Niall chuckled when the youngest yelled with horror and tried to snatch the album.

'Mum!'

'It's nothing to be ashamed of. Your all siblings has pictures the same like you.'

'I wouldn't say it calm me.' Mercedes growled. 'Burn them!'

'This is Michaela, too!' Darren announced with big grin. 'I see you were wearing pink bow from the toddler.'

'What?' She screwed her nose, puzzled.

'Grandma, it's not aunt Michaela, but uncle John Paul!' Max shouted, pointing at the picture. 'But why is he wearing pink, Barbie dress?' He asked confused. John Paul opened his mouth in horror, eyes fixed at his nervously laughing mum.

'You said, you throw it out!'

'And I did!' She yelled, blushing slightly as everyone looked above her arms to look at the picture, stupid grins on the faces of his colleagues from work. 'I don't know how's that happened. I swear!'

'Why for God's Sake you were in dress?' Spike asked him amused, looking at him with disbelieve.

'We played in some game, I guess.' Jacqui explained with half smile. 'And me and Mercedes decided he needs to look adequately to situation.'

'Awww, you look really sweet in your pink dress with bow on the head and with silver, star-shaped wand in hand.' Craig mocked, before he burst into hysterical laugh.

'Yea, thanks mum.' He snapped, knowing he just reached the hell.

'At least you know mum why he's a gay.' Michaela suddenly stated and everyone's eyes turned at the man.

'You're gay?' Spike asked him deadpanned after a few second of total silent, looking at him with shock and surprise. John Paul gulped nervously and glanced at Darren and Craig observing him in total silent. He couldn't tell which one was more surprised.

'You didn't know?' Myra chimed in, her mouth hang opened. 'But how?' She looked around, puzzled. 'You're working together, hanging around after work.'

'There are some things you shouldn't share with your colleagues in work, Myra. Sexuality is one of them.' Calvin said quietly, sending him apologize look.

'It's not the end of the world, they'll find about it sooner or later.' Michaela stated, before she fizzled with pain after her meeting with Jackie's hand on her head as she slapped her roughly.

'I need a fresh air. I'll be back for a moment.' He said quietly and before someone could say something or stop him, he was outside.

'I don't believe how stupid you're sometimes, you stupid cow.' Mercedes barked at her and punched on the arm, the same starting the new battle between McQueen's women. But even now, three men were looking in total silent at the door leading to the small garden on the back, in mind still processing what they just heard.

* * *

John Paul sat down on the stone bench and hide face in hands. He was angry, depressed and wanted to cry of helplessness. He was afraid of coming back, to face the men. He was afraid of their reaction, how they'd behave around him now, when they know he's gay. Is there going to change something between them? What if they're going to inform others about his sexuality? It would ruin him. He knew how people can be cruel, especially in so small and closet society like police station.

He was terrified.

'Stop thinking so much, I see clouds of smoke gushing from your ears.' He moved away his hands and surprised jerked head up. Few steps away from him was standing Craig with a cigarette between lips as he removed a pack of matches from the back pocket of jeans to lit up the fag. 'Nothing happened.' He added after short pause, soft light from the match lightened up his dark, handsome face for moment.

'It's easy for you to say it.' John Paul said quietly. 'It wasn't your sister who announced your friends from work you're poof.' His eyes moved to the man with his back leaning against the wall, with eyes fixed on the night sky, like John Paul wasn't exist.

'She used world gay, not fag.' Small smile appeared on his lips as he spoke up softly, clouds of gray smoke left his mouth. 'And like I said, nothing wrong happened. Some words just slipped out from her mouth and that's all.'

'How can I face you after that?' He said close to tears, suddenly feeling very tired.

'Normally.' He shrugged with a small smile watching the gray cloud in the shape of circle he made moment earlier. 'Don't forget Spike openly manifesting his sexuality from years and it's clear he won't judge you…He won't tell anybody about it, if it's what scare you so much.' He replied and until now John Paul realized he had a point. 'I bet he's going to support you, and in a free time torturing with stories of hot men waiting for you on the corner to be with you to the end of your life.' He chuckled and even John Paul smiled slightly. 'He's a good friend, discreet, loyal. I bet he's happy there is another gay on the station.'

'But still there is Darren…' He started, but Craig immediately came into his word.

'He may be shock at first with this revelation, but he would get use to you being gay…Just look how he's hanging around with Spike when they only finish a work.' He snorted amused. 'I know Darren pretty well and I know he's going to be silent as the grave.'

'Contrary to you, eh?' John Paul asked with a smirk, wondering how he's going to answer for it. 'You like making a laugh of me.'

'If I want make laugh of you, I'd do it long time ago.' He replied softly and threw the cigarette on the ground before he step on it, to dim it. At first John Paul was still smiling, until he realized what Craig just said. He jerked his head up even more and looked at him with his big blue eyes, in total shock.

'What?' He snapped, surprised. 'You mean…' His jaw almost dropped down as Craig's eyes finally moved down and he looked at him with his famous smirk, eyes shining with little sparkles of amuse. 'You knew!' He cried, shaking his head in disbelieve. 'But how? I've never confirmed…'

'I know from a long time…Just have a feeling about you. You can call it, intuition.' He grinned and shoved hands into pockets of his jeans. 'I wasn't sure you're gay, but after your sister's little show, it finally confirmed my suspicion.'

'So our conversation about our families, when you said my mum has to be very tolerant cause she has a gay son, you already knew?' He sighed.

'Yep. And there were plenty occasions earlier to find out about you.' He grinned widely and approached John Paul. 'Don't worry your secret is save with me.' He winked amused and sat down, next to the man.

'So you're not going to tell anybody about it?' He made sure, raising eyebrow.

'Why would I do that? I don't see any benefits coming with it.' He replied with innocent mine, making John Paul chuckle. He stared at man for few good minutes in total silence, enjoying sitting with him.

'Thanks, Craig.' He finally said quietly with soft smile. 'Maybe you're not so big asshole as I thought.'

'I wouldn't take it completely as a compliment.' He said with a smirk. 'But compliment it's compliment, I guess.' He sighed dramatically. 'I know your sister chose a bad time for such revelation, but it only comes out for good…For example you don't have to hide anymore when you're around us.' He grinned.

'I'm doing everything to not be around you after work, so I wouldn't say it's so good example.' He teased him and licked his lips as Craig turned his head toward him and their eyes met.

'That's why you invited me and lads to your family home?' He said with half smile, amused. 'Very crafty plan, I have to say.' They chuckled slightly, big grins on their faces. 'What is it?' Craig suddenly said and broke their stare as he pointed at John Paul's nose with questioningly look.

'What? I have something on the nose? Maybe chocolate from the cake.' He suggested, wanting to wipe his nose, but Craig gently grabbed his hand didn't leave him to do it.

'No…It's a…' He gently took something from his nose, and smiled softly as he glanced at his open hand. 'Snowflake.'

'You're joking?' He raised his eyebrow and looked surprised at his hand too. Indeed, in the centre of hand, was small, almost completely melted, snowflake. He chuckled quietly and shivered as something cold touched his left cheek this time. 'It's snowing!' He cried as he looked up at sky to see small, white snowflakes slowly falling down on them.

'But it's not December, yet.' Craig said and shook down the snowflakes from his dark hair. 'Damn it! I left my car outside the block.' He growled.

'You don't have a garage?' John Paul laughed quietly, seeing irate written on man's face.

'I have, but I didn't think it's going to snowing today.' He replied with a deep sigh. 'Bloody England weather! I should move to some hot countries.'

'And leave us?' John Paul asked with half smile. 'We'll miss you.'

'Really?' He glanced skeptically at him.

'Yea. We won't find anywhere so big jerk like you, whose ego obscures his petite figure.' He mocked him and laughed loudly as Craig suddenly pulled him roughly toward his body. 'Hey!' He exclaimed amused as their bodies crashed and they both fall down on the bench, giggling like a mad.

'Now you see how petite figure this jerk has.' He chuckled and bended over John Paul, so their faces were in the same line. Their eyes met once again in a long look, grins disappeared from their faces as the moment of situation in which they found each other, fall on them.

It was insane. It one moment John Paul was looking deeply into Craig's warm, chocolate pools, only to feel his warm lips, in another. He was half-lying on the bench like petrified, didn't know what to do. His mind was blank. He just couldn't believe in what just happening.

Craig Dean was kissing him.

He shivered with excitement as Craig's warm tongue pressed into his low lip, hands moving for his sides, massaging his ribs. His eyes automatically closed, mouth opened slightly giving Craig a permission to deepen the kiss. He shyly responded for his moves, letting his tongue to dance with his, fingers buried into Craig's arms painfully, like he was afraid that man was going to run away for a minute. He gasped quietly into his mouth as warm, soft hands sneaked under his pale blue blouse. He wanted to last it forever. To feel his hands on skin, to taste his sweet like a candy lips, to lose himself in his dark, deep eyes.

'John Paul, where you left the oven-pan with roast? Niall is hungry!' They quickly broke the kiss and jumped back like something burned them. John Paul quickly straightened up on his seat and improve the blouse and hair, in the case if his mum decides to go out and check what's he doing. He smiled softly as he noticed that Craig was mimicking his moves, before he settled down on his place.

'In the kitchen. Look on the cupboards!' He yelled back to his mum and looked at Craig sitting next to him with big, dreamy grin on the face.

'What are you doing there? It's cold outside.' He rolled his eyes hearing Carmel's full of concern voice.

'Is Craig with you, love?'

'Yes, mum. And we doing pretty well.' He replied irate, blushing slightly when Craig started chuckling.

'Don't sit there too long. You can catch your death, there!'

'Yes, mum!' He yelled louder and ran hands over his face. She always knows when to snoop.

Craig smiled softly and moved closer to him and on impulse lay a hand on his shoulder to rub it gently. He bowed the head on the right and with half-closed eyes observing him, waiting for his reaction. After a while which seemed to last forever, he pulled his hands out from the face. John Paul finally reacted, but not like Craig expected. Before he could leaned closer to him and draw into another, long, deep kiss, he pushed back. His expression immediately changed, smile left his lips along with small sparkles in his blue eyes. He was watching Craig with distance, his appearance became foreign for the man. He didn't understand what's going on. Did he do something wrong?

'What's the matter?' Craig asked puzzled, didn't understand his suddenly change of mood.

'Nothing. I need to go back.' John Paul said quietly, quickly raising up from the bench.

'What? Why?' He shouted and quickly jumped back from his seat to caught him, but his ran away, disappearing quickly in the home. 'John Paul!' He yelled, frustrated. _What the hell was that? _

But John Paul didn't come back.


	23. The raid

**Okay, there's new chapter for you :) I hope you'd like it.**

'We should do something with your eyes. You looked unhealthy and old with dark bruises like yours.' Spike scratched his head with a shy smile when Carmel caught him in the bathroom and almost pinned to the wall, in the case if he wants to run away before she'll take care about his face.

'It's a charm of working to the late night.' He grinned and tried to escape, but Carmel didn't let him. 'Just wait when John Paul comes back with his.'

'Darren said you're gay, so you have to take care about your appearance.' She said in professional tone, with sweet smile. 'You need to look very attractive, if you want to catch someone's attention.' She winked. 'Guys are very squeamishness on that point. I know what I'm saying. I have a beauty salon and know for what guys searching for.'

'Well, to be honest I'm not searching for a guy.' Spike answered carefully, glancing suspiciously at her small, pink handbag in which she was looking for something. He didn't want to upset her, but he felt less and less comfortable with her presence in this small room, especially when she started her speech about creams, powders and lipsticks.

'Don't be so shy, Spike! Everybody searching for love, so why you wouldn't the same?' She smiled sweetly once again and Spike knew he has to do something now, before it'll go too far. 'If you're too shy, you can always try with our Niall. I already can say, you caught his eyes.' She giggled. 'And I wouldn't mind to have a brother-in-law like you. You're so sweet, funny and know so much about fashion. I could talk with you for ages!' Spike likes her not less and the most of time enjoyed her company tonight, but thought about talking with her for ages about clothes and cosmetics, scared him a little. _If she has so big mouth as most of her sisters and mother, I won't leave this bathroom until tomorrow, _he thought.

'I already have a boyfriend.' He decided to end it before Carmel turned into Matrimonial Bureau and start dating him with every guy who will pass by her.

'Oh, really?' She squeaked and clapped in her hands enthusiastically. 'So how is he? Is he tall? Blonde or brunette? Is he romantic?' Spike stared at her dumbfound, overwhelmed with her questions, which she was throwing with the speed of the machine gun. 'Is he taking you for a dinners to the restaurant?' _He keeps giving me a drugs…Is it counting to the restaurant part? _

'He looks normally. Nothing special.' He shrugged, prefer to not sharing with her more information about Randall. He guessed it was the most safe answer he could think up, without bother her about his boyfriend wild nature, which didn't has nothing in common with a romance.

'At least say how he's looking! He has to be really handsome, if he has such attractive boyfriend.'

'He's my height, muscular with dark, short hair, grey eyes, few silver earrings.' He named with a sigh, didn't look into her eyes.

'Sounds like he's a quiet handsome guy.' She smiled softly and removed something from her handbag. 'Is he buying roses for you sometimes?' He chuckled slightly, couldn't believe how romantic person she was, and in how unreal world she was living.

'Sometimes.' _Leave them on my skin, every time he came back angry or fall into fury. If I take off my blouse you'd see a few of them; purple and green between black lines of my tattoos. _'He's not a romantic type. Prefer to show me his love, in less subtle way.' He looked away, trying to not show her pain and sorrow in his eyes every time he thinks about him.

'Good that at least he showing his affection to you.' She smiled softly with understanding in her eyes, and he wanted to cry. 'He has to love you very much.'

'Oy, what are you two doing, here? Shouldn't ya be in the living room?' With the angle of his eye he noticed Mercedes standing in doors with arms crossed against her chest. 'Why are ya sitting in the bathroom?' She asked, giving them suspicious glance.

'We're talking about Spike's boyfriend, and I want to help him to do something with these ugly bruises under his eyes.' Carmel explained with a soft smile as she turned to sister. 'I thought about powder.' She added and showed her small, golden box.

'Leave the guy in peace, Carmel.' She rolled eyes. 'He's not transvestite.' She snapped while her eyes followed the man who sat heavily on the bathtub with bowed head, didn't say a word.

'But he'd look better.' She still defended her idea. 'At least he can do that for his boyfriend. Let him know that he still wants to look attractive around him. I'd do that for Calvin.'

'Not everybody so fucked up as you, Carmel.' Mercedes grumped, giving her odd look. 'You'd jump under train only to make Calvin happy.' She added sarcastically, her eyes stopped for a little longer at Spike. 'Oy, what's the matter, Spike?' She asked with concern and frowned eyebrows in surprise. 'You're crying?' She barely stop talking, when Spike burst into tears and hide face in hands, while his body shaking uncontrollably.

'Oh, don't cry Spike! If you don't want a powder, I won't push you!' Carmel moaned embarrassed. 'I just wanna help you.'

'It's not about powder, stupid.' Mercedes growled and after a short fight with herself, she sat next to the man and even laid hand on his shoulder, to massage his tense skin. 'What's the matter, Spike? It's about your boyfriend?' She asked softly, like she just read in his mind. _You don't want to know. _

'He's boyfriend is fine! He just doesn't want powder.'

'I said you to shut up, didn't I?' Mercedes snapped to her angrily, staring at her intently. 'When guy cries, they're only two options.' She stated and turned toward Spike again.

'What options?' Carmel asked with interest.

'His team lose a match, or someone just broke his heart.' She replied softly and moved hand toward his neck to gently massaged the skin. _Recently I become soft, s_he thought.'Am I right?'

'Oh, come on, guys can't be so shallow.' Carmel argued with unhappy mine, didn't notice a slight nod of Spike's head, which confirmed Mercedes suspicion.

'Oh, you'd be surprise.' She snorted. 'Don't forget you're talking with professional. I had so many guys in my life, I know them better than my pocket.'

'Well, my Calvin is sensitive…' She said with a little pride.

'Cause he doesn't has balls.' Mercedes stated drily and smiled slightly when Spike chuckled quietly and his dark eyes shone with amused sparks. 'So what that bastard did to you? Cheat on you?'

'Oh, he couldn't do that to you!' Carmel cried, making Mercedes to gnash her teeth in irate. There was no chance she was going to drag something from Spike, when Carmel was chiming in every time she stop talking. 'You're ideal boyfriend. I know many men who would want to be with you.'

'Yes, thank you Carmel, for you nice words.' Her sister said sarcastically. 'Would you give our guest chance to say something? Or maybe you're mind reader and able to say what he thinks without disturbing him?' Carmel immediately closed her mouth and politely watched how her sister was going to cope with the situation. 'So, Spike? He cheated?'

'Not once. He's doing it all the time.' He confessed quietly and smiled slightly as he heard Carmel's suppressed squeak. _But that's not the problem for me anymore. I get used to it. _

'My soulmate.' Mercedes said with a half smile, before she continued. 'I know people like him, cause I'm the same, Spike. And I'll tell you one thing…He's not going to change. If you know, you aren't going to handle anymore his affairs, leave him. It'll be only worse.' She advised. 'If you're afraid of loneliness, believe me you won't be alone for too long. You're that type of man who catching attentions. It won't take you too much time to find a new boyfriend.' _You won't understand it. _

'I don't believe he's doing something like that to you.' Carmel said quietly, close to tears. She put hands on her heart and looked with pity at the man. 'Bastard. We can tell Niall about it, and he'd something with this horrible guy.'

'Don't mix Niall into this.' Spike said firmly and wiped tears from his eyes and cheeks, as he calmed a little. 'He's my problem, not his. I shouldn't cry…'

'Everybody have better and worse days.' Mercedes said as he raised up and approached the mirror to check how he was looking. 'Sometimes we need to cry. It letting us to get rid of emotions and gather strength to face up the problems.'

'But you shouldn't do it in your mate's family house, in front of his sisters.' Spike stated with a deep sigh. _Sometimes I'm so weak…Maybe that's reason why he hates me so much?_

'In this house rules doesn't exist, even if John Paul tries to put them into our life, because, according to him, isn't right to leave against the rules…Yea, that's another police bullshit and I tolerate it only because he's my brother.' She rolled her eyes as he chuckled. 'So before you start thinking how you make an idiot of yourself, remember my words. Rules no exist 'ere.' She repeated, emphasizing the last words.

'It should make me feel better?' He asked her with a hint of irony in his voice.

'No, but it sounds wisely.' Spike chuckled slightly, with unbelief watching two crazy sisters.

'Jesus, I look like shit.' He growled as he once again looked at his reflection in the mirror.

'Yea, enough that you have these horrible bruises, now you have red, swollen eyes to the collection.' Carmel said with a gently smile.

'We don't want to push you Spike, but I think that this time you'll need this one.' Mercedes showed him Carmel's golden box with powder.

'I don't believe I'm going to do this.' He sighed heavily and Carmel squeaked happily when without fight he settled down on the bathtub again and Mercedes with sly smile started working on his face.

'You'll look like newborn!' She assured him with wide smile and before he could protest she spattered around him some perfumes.

'What the hell is that?' He yelled, surprised.

'Rose perfume.' She said proudly showing him a pink bottle. 'Men loves that smell.'

'Yea, but when women use it!' He cried embarrassed, didn't understand why Mercedes was giggling. 'I almost hear Craig's comments when he sniff it! He'll be remind me about it for the next ten years.' He growled irate.

'If he does it, it means he's just jealous.' Carmel said self-confident and Spike stared at her in disbelieve. 'I bet he'd want to use the same perfume as you.'

'Now, you probably wondering from which planet she came from, eh?' Mercedes asked him amused. 'Because surely not from Earth.'

'Actually, I wondered what she's taking. Cause it looks like a pretty good stuff.' Spike replied deadpanned and raised his eyebrows as he noticed that Carmel was still grinning at him, like she didn't understand that he just insults her.

* * *

Niall just returned to the living room with leftovers from the dinner on his plate, when suddenly the back door opened widely and he saw John Paul running out toward kitchen. He raised his eyebrow questioningly and looked around the room to check if someone noticed his brother's entrance too, but it seemed like everybody were too busy with own things to see a golden and blue arrow running into kitchen.

He was going to take another bite of his dinner, when the door opened again and this time it was Craig who ran in with flustered cheeks, breathing heavily. His mouth hang opened, when the man helplessly looked around the living room before he leaned against the wall, swearing loudly.

'You're take a part in race?' Niall asked him amused, couldn't stop himself from the comment.

'What?' He snapped, confused.

'I just saw John Paul running to the kitchen, and now I see you…So I started wondering if it's some kind of race and I can expect more participants.' He explained with a grin.

'Nah, I don't know about others.' Craig panted confused and rubbed the back of his neck. 'So, you saying, John Paul in the kitchen?'

'Yep. He suddenly became hungry.' He replied amused, wondering what just happened between these two. 'You're hungry too?'

'Yea, yea. I'll check if something left.' Craig mumbled, being not quite in the same space-time as Niall, and headed toward kitchen, didn't bother about laughing Niall.

'I wonder what our baby brother did.' He said to himself, amused, before he returned to his meal.

'Probably nothing. Craig acting on people like that when they spend with him too much time.' Niall chuckled slightly and jerked his head up to may look at Darren's tired face.

'I don't believe that Mercedes left you.' He said surprised, carefully watching like man threw himself on the couch, next to him. 'How you did this, mate?'

'She needed to go to bathroom, so I used the occasion to take a breath.' He replied with a half smile, making Niall chuckle.

'To the bathroom, you saying? Well, I can only say you mate, that she's going to dress her very short and sexy, red night shirt to convince you to stay at our house for all night...And no one resist her yet.' He said in confidential whisper.

'What?' Darren said, with eyes so big like a deer catching in headlights. Niall almost broke into hysterical laugh, seeing how terrified the man was.

'Relax mate, I was kidding.' Niall said softly and laid hand on his tense shoulder and man relaxed a little. 'She has a black one.'

* * *

'You're going to drown yourself in the kitchen sink?' John Paul jumped back, with face all wet from water, when Craig's voice broke the silence. He turned around and with beating heart looked at the man standing few steps away from him, confuse written over his face.

'I needed to chill out a little.' He replied quietly while he wipped his face with a cloak and leaned against the cupboard, not sure what to do. He wasn't expecting that Craig will follow him and that look on his face…He seemed to look so lost.

'Why you ran away?' Craig asked him in whisper.

'I don't like play in games this type.' He replied drily, suddenly became angry at man. _And he has audacity to ask me why? _He moved on the left, when Craig tried to approach him.

'What are you talking about?' He asked, totally lost. What the hell he was expecting from him?

'A kiss.' John Paul replied coldly, didn't know where to look at, to avoid man's presence.

'You think it's a game? That I did this for the fun?' Craig asked him in unnaturally for him high tone of voice, suddenly feeling upset and hurt. 'You think I'm able to fall so low and kiss with someone only for fun?' He asked him in demanding tone, teeth gritted. 'If I do it for fun, I'd do it in front of your family. There's no point in doing it, when no one will see it and laugh.'

'So why you did this?' John Paul asked puzzled as his eyes stopped at Craig and he realized that man was shaking with anger and something in his appearance telling him he felt touched by his words. _Are you playing with me again?_

'Because I…' He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not sure what to say him. Why he did this? He didn't know, so how he can answer for his question? 'It was impulse. I looked at you and felt urge to kiss you…I can't explain it.' He said irate and start pacing around the kitchen.

'Oh, yea, I felt urge to kiss him, so I did it, didn't bother to think how is he going to feel about it.' John Paul snapped. 'Fuck off with his feelings, right?'

'It's not like that! And don't fucking blame me about everything.' He yelled outraged and stopped on the track, in front of the man. 'Maybe I did mistake, but I couldn't stop himself from kissing you, okay?' He rolled his eyes when John Paul snorted and crossed arms against his chest, as his eyes wandered toward another end of the room. 'There is something about you, what attracted me to you.' He decided to play in open card, knowing it's the only way to caught John Paul's attention back and explained himself before he'll hate him even more. 'When I look into your eyes…' He took a deep breath and ran hand over his face. 'I'm lost.'

'What do you mean? John Paul asked quietly with curious, eyes finally fixed at him.

'I'm not going to repeat it twice.' He suddenly barked and again start pacing around kitchen, making John Paul smile softly.

'But you even don't like me.'

'Well, we can't have everything, can we?' He snarled, already angry at himself that he made confession to him. He should keep his mouth shut.

'But I'm attractive to you?' He asked with small smile, heart beating like crazy in his chest.

'A little.' He shrugged, looking away. 'Anyway you kissed back and sticking your nails into my arms like a drowning man, so I guess you enjoyed it not less than me, so stop making idiot of yourself.' He snapped.

'Maybe, a little.' He blushed and this time it was him who looked away. 'Okay, so we're attracted to each other…a little. So what are we going to do with that?' He asked in whisper.

'Don't know.' He confessed after short pause with a deep sigh. 'We aren't even friends.'

'Indeed.' He agreed quietly, their eyes met. 'So we are going to pretend that nothing happened?'

'If you want, we can.' He shrugged.

'But you don't want?' He asked quietly, with a little hope. His eyes shone with sparks when Craig opened his mouth and John Paul was almost sure he's going to acquiesce.

'Can we talk about it later? It isn't so important that we need to this in your mum' house.' Craig replied, avoiding his look. John Paul stared at him with opened mouth, not sure if he heard good.

'There was no need to kiss me in my mum's house, too.' He finally retorted angrily, when the shock passed.

'Don't behave like offended kid!' He snapped to him, irate. 'Why you're making such a big fuss around it, eh?'

'Fine. Forget about it.' He said coldly and looked away when Craig moved back and leaned against the wall, on the opposite wall, near to the door.

'Your choice.' He said it in tone like; _don't forget you said it, not me. _John Paul wanted to cry with helpless and anger, to shout at him that he can't blame him for his actions, cause he wanted to get rid of the guilty. He didn't has rights to do it!

'John Paul, there is a phone from the station to your dog-faced dwarf with superiority complex.' If Jackie said it in different circumstances, he'd burst in laugh as he noticed how offended and humiliated Craig looked now. Instead he glanced gloomily at his sister, didn't say a word. 'The man said it's urgent, so better find him.'

'I don't need.' He replied. 'He's behind you, Jackie.' The woman lifted her eyebrow questioningly and turned around to may look at Craig.

'Hi again.' Craig said with half smile, barely stopping himself from cry with anger.

'If I knew you're here, I didn't have to address everything to John Paul.' She said drily and measured him coldly.

'I see all McQueen's are very charming.' Craig said sarcastically with fake smile, getting from the woman murderous glance. 'Nice.'

'Phone is in the living room, on the commode.' She drawled and bared her teeth in her version of smile, reminding Craig now, a very big Rottweiler with golden chain around the neck. He wanted to pass by her without any contact with her body, but his patch crossed a little kitty. Jacqui followed his eyes, looked at animal too and frowned her eyebrows with surprise. 'Since when we have a cat in house?' She asked, the same irate John Paul.

'From few weeks?' He asked her sarcastically, in thoughts cursing at his all family._ No plans are safe in that house, if you don't share their details with every member of your big family_, he thought drily, gritted his teeth. 'It was Niall who brought him to home.'

'So this is the famous cat, eh?' Craig asked, a little taken-aback. 'I thought he looks a little different.' He continued as he looked closer at the kitty.

'It's because of the light.' He quickly explained, blushing nervously when Craig lifted animal and hugged to his chest.

'If he's here from weeks, why I didn't see him earlier?' She didn't give up and John Paul wanted to hit her on the head.

'Maybe he was hunting for rats in the basement?' He suggested, something dangerous crossed through his eyes. 'Craig, you can take cat with yourself if you want and answer the phone. If they phone to my home to talk with you, it sounds like something serious happened.'He wanted to get rid of him, but suddenly the man wasn't thinking about going anywhere anymore.

'It's strange. They could phone on my mobile phone, first.'

'Maybe it's switched off?' He suggested, his hands start sweating when he tried his best to keep a poker face under Jacqui's suspicious gaze. 'Check it in the living room. They probably wait for you.' He said irate when Craig reached toward his pocket to remove his mobile phone.

'This cat has some name at least?' Jackie asked when Craig finally left them alone.

'Ask Niall.' He replied shortly, measuring her unfriendly, and finally she took a hint.

'So what's going on here? You looked pretty upset. Did he do something to you?' She asked sharply, ready to kill the man in a minute.

'Nothing. Can you stop interfering in my business?' He snapped and headed toward exit.

'Oy, what's wrong with you, John Paul? You never talked to me like that.'

'I'm tired and don't want to talk about it, okay? Just leave me alone.' He said tiredly, didn't even bother to turn around and look at her.

'Maybe this dwarf can buy mum, but he won't fool me. If he did something to you, I'll smash his head on the nearest wall.' She continued with dangerous gleams in eyes.

'It's not about him, only about me.' He sighed heavily.

'If you have some problems you can tell me.' She offered, speaking softly. 'You know I'm always for you.' She wrapped arms around his waist and hugged to his back. 'I'm your big sis, don't forget about it.'

'I know, Jackie, I know…But I need to fix it alone, okay?' He said softly and turned around in her arms to reciprocated the hug.

'If you promise, you're going to talk with me if the problems grow up and you won't able to handle with them anymore.' She put an ultimatum.

'I think it's far enough.' He chuckled and moved back from her with slight smile. 'I'm going to living room and check what's so important, they phoned here.'

'I'll be watch his back.' Jackie said firmly with predatory gleams, before he walked back.

'Give him a break.' He rolled his eyes and with a sigh headed toward another room.

* * *

'This is a trap! Run away!' Few people frozen on the spot while some black guy ran to the dark alley and start hysterically shout at them. Suddenly behind his back with the screech of tires, stopped black car and few men with guns in hands get off, running toward men.

'What the fuck?' One of them from the alley whispered and looked puzzled at his client who suddenly flashed his teeth in wide grin and unzipped his jacket to show the man, a badge hanging around his neck on silver chain.

'Police, asshole!' The man said harshly and before the guy could ran away, he caught him for the hand and twisted it behind his back, while he pushed moaning man at cold, brick wall.

'Where do you think, you're gonna go?' Another no uniformed policeman asked sharply when the second drug dealer ran straight into him.

'Fuck off! I'm innocent!' He yelled, straight into policeman face.

'I bet you're.' He laughed cruelly and dragged him toward the car, before another police cars appears on the place. 'Take them down on the station, boys!' He shouted to his colleagues, while he still fighting with dealer.

'All of them, sir?' Some young constable asked him, in shaking hands held handcuffs.

'Yes!' He shouted back irate before he turned toward the man he just arrested. 'We were searching for you from weeks.' He showed him teeth in predatory smile, while he handcuffed his hands behind back.

'For what?' The man snapped, outraged. 'You don't have any evidences I was selling drugs!'

'After small chatting with your clients, I think we can find something.' He flashed him another smile while he pushed him into car. 'Unless you're going to cooperate with us.'

'Cooperate in what?' He asked, puzzled. 'I'm not going to sell you my people. I have a nice life and don't want troubles.'

'I see you have.' He chuckled. 'Don't worry, Ed. We just need to know if you selling your drugs to a one guy we're searching for.' He explained.

'I want to life, man! I'm not going to tell you anything!' He snapped and curled on his seat when the man joined him.

'Like you want, Ed. But your attitude doesn't help you.' The man said and opened slightly the door of the car, when another policeman approached the car. 'What is it?'

'I think you need to see who we just find in the alley, Charlie.' The man said with abroad smile. With a sigh Charlie get off from the car and looked at wrenching with another policeman, man. His eyes opened widely, didn't believe in what he see.

'What the hell?' He asked, shocked.

'I thought the same when we found him between other clients…Looks like someone is in really big troubles.'

'Just wait when Craig finds out.' He shook his head and removed a mobile phone from the jeans.

* * *

Charlie was already in front of the metallic door leading toward small cells, when Craig finally appeared on the station and almost flying toward him. He greeted him with a wide smile, couldn't hide how excited after their _night hunts_ he felt.

'Are you sure it's him?' Craig asked for welcome, panting like an old dog.

'Someone's condition failed, or you just don't use a car only ran straight on the station from John Paul's home.' He grinned when the man, snarled irate.

'I don't have time for jokes, Charlie. Tell me how the hell you caught him?'

'We got a tip from our informant that tonight Ed Brook is going to honor his presence in one of the alleys on the Dalton Street. So we decided it's a perfect night for a raid, so we get in to our cars and visited our dearest friend.' He grinned widely. 'It was a really good night for hunt, Craig. Beside him, we arrested three newbie. They just started selling drugs and it looks like they're going to take a lesson from Ed Brook how do it and where to find good clients.'

'Sounds great.' Craig said carefully, nervously shuffling on his feet. 'So finally we have Ed Brook on the station and maybe we'll able to move on the case, if he knows something…But if only he starts talking.'

'Don't worry, we'll make him talk.' He winked and licked his lips before he continued. 'Anyway, it's not everything.' He chuckled as Craig frowned his eyebrows questioningly, eyes shone with curious. 'We got their clients too, and guess who we met there.'

'Who?' He asked skeptically. 'Santa Claus?'

'When you see him, you'd feel like you just meet one.' He grinned widely and opened the door behind his back. 'Cell number one, mate.'

Craig shoved hands into his pockets and entered the short hall with mixed feelings. He stopped by the cell number one and squeezed his eyes to see a silhouette of the man sitting on the bunk. He looked irate at dime light bulb hanging in the cell, before he straightened up and looked toward door.

'Let someone turn on the lights on the hall!' He shouted and budged slightly when the man on the bunk growled quietly and moved on.

'They're turn on!' Some officer shouted back and Craig rolled his eyes irate.

'It's not enough. I don't see a prisoner!' He started losing his calm, when he looked up at and saw that three from among seven lamps were turn on and the hall was almost immersed in the darkness.

'He's not a prisoner, yet!' Came the response and Craig wanted to kick the officer straight into his ass. 'It's almost midnight, guys want to sleep.'

'You're gonna turn on the lights, or should I go and do it myself, before I write a letter to Deputy Chief Constable that one of officers on duty didn't let me to talk with prisoner?' It didn't take even minute, to light up the all hall and hear growls and swears from the cells. 'Thanks!' Craig shouted and finally looked into cell to see what surprise Charlie hidden there for him.

'You're asshole.' Came grumble from the man and Craig grinned widely, couldn't believe who he see here.

'Well, well. Whom we see here?' He asked in mocking tone. 'It's nice to see you finally behind bars, Randall.' He chuckled when the man laid down on his bunk and showed him his middle finger. 'Oh, Spike is going to be a really pleasant with a view of his boyfriend sitting in the place where he should be from very long time.' He said grinned. 'Really. What a surprise.'


	24. Curtain up

**New chapter for you :) Hope you'd like it, and sorry for lack John Paul/Craig scenes, but well, after last three chapters we need a little break from them ;) Finally we need to come back to the case. **

Darren trying his best to keep straight on his feet in front of Chief Constable, but he had a real problem when he had to shift between the desks. He passed by four of them, when he gave up and leaned against the furniture while he looked around trying to localize someone who would help him. He whistled quietly when he noticed Spike watching meritorious officers photographs on the wall. He turned around and frowned eyebrows when Darren waved to him with stupid grin on the face.

'Where the hell have you been? Me and John Paul were searching for you.' Spike asked him in harsh whisper as he approached him with big steps.

'Needed to clean up my lugs in the toilet.' He replied with sheepishly smile. 'Next time tie up my hands, if I have enough.'

'Next time you'll get only juice, Darren.' He gave him indulgent look and helped the man strip off from the jacket. Darren leaned against his partner body, trying to stand straight, when his eyes caught something on the man's face.

'You have make-up?' He asked him surprised, lips broke into wide smile.

'No, I…'He started, blushing furiously as he moved back from the man, happily noticing that Chief Constable was too busy talking with Charlie to hear them.

'Yes, you have!' Darren exclaimed and touched his skin to reveal at his finger a thin layer of powder. 'See?'

'Fine, I have.' He confessed embarrassed. 'Carmel wanted to check if she bought the right powder and asked me if she can try it on my face…I couldn't say no.'

'Only drunk will agree for something like that!' Darren chuckled amused. 'And you weren't…So I guess you like things like that.' He winked to him confidentially.

'I don't!' Spike exclaimed, irate and removed a handkerchief from his back pocket, before he start furiously cleaning his face. 'Happy?' He snapped to him quietly. But Darren didn't answer, only stared at his face with widen eyes, grin disappeared. 'What?' He asked confused.

'You cried?' He asked suddenly sober, his hands laid on Spike's shoulders. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing.' He replied evasively, looking away. 'That's probably because the powder. Maybe I have allergy on some component.' He shrugged.

'I know when someone is crying.' Darren argued, trying to catch his eyes. 'What happened?' He asked softly, but the man didn't want to tell, only stubbornly watching the white wall.

'I see you already know about your lovely boyfriend.' They both turned around as Craig voice rang behind their backs.

'What about him?' Darren asked grinning Craig, while Spike looked at him confused.

'There was a raid, and boys caught Randall buying drugs from Ed Brook. Damn, shame I wasn't there. I wonder what mine he had when they handcuffed him and dragged to the police car.' Craig chuckled slightly, didn't notice Darren's quick, scared glance at suddenly paled Spike. 'I already saw him and had to say, he's pissed off.'

'You already talked with him?' Darren asked nervously, his hands wrapped around Spike's waist as the man started panting, feeling approaching him panic.

'No, I waited for you…What's the matter with you Spike? You look like you just saw a ghost.' Craig gave him odd look.

'I need to talk with Randall.' He said quietly and almost ran toward elevator door.

'You can't talk with him, before the interrogation!' Craig yelled behind him angry. 'It's unprofessional and don't think I'm not gonna tell about it Superintendent!'

'Take a break, Craig. I know Randall is asshole, but he's also Spike's boyfriend…I'll go with him and check if everything's alright.'

'Yea, watch him. I don't want Spike to help him hide evidences!' Craig snapped, shaking his head.

'Don't be stupid, Craig. He won't do something like that.' Darren barked outraged. 'Besides you have something against him?'

'I counting on Ed's help.' He replied with a sly smile and headed off toward his office. 'You have ten minutes! You heard me?'

'Yes! Wait for me outside the interrogation room.'

* * *

Randall moved on his bunk with irate sigh, when the lights turn on, on the hall again, and he heard someone's steps. His eyes stared at the ceiling when steps approached his cell and stopped in front of it. He chuckled slightly and massaged his eyebrow, didn't bother to sit up and check who was it. He didn't has to. He was almost sure, it was again this bastard with, applying the following quick steps moment later, another one who was sticking his nose into his and Spike's business.

No. He didn't move. He wasn't going to give them satisfaction. They had nothing against him, so it's only matter of time when they let him go back to home. He knew Ed won't have guts to sell him, he just knew it.

'Randall…' Quiet, familiar voice made Randall to sat up straight into his bunk. His lips broke into predatory smile as his eyes stopped at Spike, standing in front of his cage with those pretty hazel eyes, shining now with sorrow and fear.

'Well, well, well who I see here? My boyfriend finally decided to visit me. What a surprise.' He said sarcastically, knowing he's going to hurt the man with his words.

'Please, Randall. I didn't know you're here. Craig just told me.' He said quietly, staring at him with plead. His hands tightened around bars so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

'You think I'm going to buy such a bullshit?' He asked him sharply and finally got up from his bunk, so he could approach the bars and stand face to face with his lover.

'It's not a lie! I'm telling you the truth!' He shouted and Randall smirked at his outburst. 'I really didn't know…Are you okay? You need a water, or maybe something to eat?' He asked softly.

'I want to get out, babe.' Randall replied quietly and gently covered Spike's hand with his. For a second the man shivered under his touch and Randall wondered if he's going to pull back, but he stayed on the place. He smirked wider when with the angle of an eye he noticed this barking copper, eyeing him up unfriendly, standing alarmed.

'I can't do nothing about that, Rand. But I promise you'll get out soon. They didn't catch you on red-handed. You were just between clients, but bought nothing.'

'I know, babe.' He said with a slight smile, his fingers gently caressing Spike's hands. 'But this Craig will do everything to keep me here.'

'He doesn't has rights to keep you there.' Spike said firmly. 'He doesn't.'

'So you're not going to help me, Spike? You know, he can does everything…So better think twice, if you don't want troubles, cause I can give you one if you don't do something with it.' He warned him, tightening painfully Spike's hands.

'Take your fucking hands off, Randall.' Spike shivered as Darren's voice rang behind his back. 'If you want to come back to home with all fingers.' Randall stared at him coldly, but obeyed him and took his hands back.

'Your little toy soldier become very rude.' He said in mocking tone, showing Darren the teeth in predatory smile. 'I didn't know policemen can threaten innocent people on the station.'

'He's not threaten you, Rand.' Spike said firmly. 'And if you want me to help you better don't write article about that little _accident_.'

'Oh, so now you're going to dictate me what I can do or not?' He asked sharply, suddenly became angry. 'I'll tell you one thing, sweetheart. You're going to help me to get out of here, or you'll find himself in serious troubles.'

'I told you I can't…'

'If Ed starts talking or this shitty inspector find something against me, believe me I'm not going to go to jail alone. I'm going to tell your superior for who I was delivering drugs. I'll tell him everything about you and ruin your carrier and life, if you disappoint me.' Randall threatened him, with pleasure staring straight into Spike's thrilled eyes. 'I'll tell him you're addict and can't control yourself…One mistake, and you're going to share a cell with me, my love. Remember about it.'

'No ones will believe you.' Darren said sharply, with fear looking at shaking, white like a wall Spike.

'Oh, really? So I guess, you're saying I need to try and check if you're right.' He grinned maliciously.

'If you say something to superior…'

'Then what? I can tell him, you're druggie too…It won't be hard to find a confirmation that you know Spike is taking drugs, and you did nothing about that. How unprofessional it sounds, eh?' Darren stared at him speechless, realizing how hard opponent Randall is going to be for him.

'Please, Randall. Don't do it…' Spike pleaded, tears almost fallen down from his eyes.

'You made me, to do it. You and your bloody toy soldier.' He snapped. 'If you want to be against me, nothing will stop me from destroy you, babe…Nothing, you heard me?' Spike moved back, his body shaking uncontrollably as he understood what Randall is going to do. _Game over. _

'You can't…'

'I can…We both know, I can.' Darren took a deep breath to calm himself, before the panic overwhelming his body too. He wasn't going to give a satisfaction this bastard.

'Ten minutes passed away, gentlemen!' They both turned on the right to see Craig approaching them with big grin on the face. 'Now, it's time for a small talk with our guest.' Randall replied to Craig with even wider grin, making Spike gasp.

'There's no superintendent, here?' Randall asked with innocent smile.

'He'll come later, when he finishes with your dealer.' He replied politely, still grinning. 'You want to say him something important, that you ask about him?'

'I think I have a few information which would interest him.'

'So why you don't tell me about them, eh? I'm a good listener.' He licked his lips.

'Craig, can I talk with you for a moment?' Darren chimed in, feeling approaching problems. 'It's important.' He added, seeing Craig's impatience.

'It can't wait?'

'No, it can't.' He said firmly and nodded toward door. 'Can we move to your office?'

'What?' He snapped outraged and glanced at still smiling Randall whose eyes stared at very pale Spike, sitting on the bench in front of the cell. 'It's two floors above, Darren! Can't we talk behind the door?'

'No, it's very delicate case.' He replied quietly, so Randall couldn't hear him. 'I need to talk with you privately. In your office…It's very important and urgent.'

'Fine. But we need to tell Fred to take Randall to the interrogation room and keep on eye at these two.' He agreed and pointed at Spike and his boyfriend with knowingly look. 'And do it quick.'

Darren had a soul on his shoulder, when Craig gave an orders to Fred and they both could finally go to Craig's office, still not sure what the hell he's going to do or say to the man. He knew he needed to do something with Randall and Spike, before the first one would plunged his partner and destroy everything he worked up for years.

He entered the room as a first when Craig finally unlocked the door and slipped in behind his stepbrother to turn on the light. He closed the door with a slam and approached his desk, while Darren started pacing nervously around the office, still not sure how to handle with situation. There was only one person in the station who was able to stop superintendent from coming up, and save Spike. But if he wants convenience Craig to do it, he needs to be honest with him, although he would never agree for something like that.

'If you wanted to walk around my office, you could just ask for a key from the office and not dragging me here.' Craig broke the silence, irate. He shoved hands to the pocket of his trousers and sat down on the edge of his desk, measuring unfriendly the man.

'I need to talk with you about something important.' Darren said quietly, stopping on the track for a while. 'It's serious.'

'I already heard that, Darren. But the problem is, you aren't talking to me. See the problem?'

'Cause I don't know what to say.' Darren sighed and ran hands over his face. 'It's hard for me.'

'Firstly you said you have something important to say to me, and now you don't know what to say? Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you, Darren?' He asked him, giving odd look. 'And stop walking! You're making a hole in my carpet.'

'Sorry.' He said and stopped in front of Craig. 'Like I said, it's hard. What I'm gonna say you, may cost me very much… It may cost my friendship.' He gulped and looked away, didn't want so badly to betray Spike again. But if he wants o save him, he didn't has a choice.

'Something again with Spike?' Craig asked him with a sigh, rolling his eyes. 'I already told you I'm not interested in listening your babbling about his bad condition. He's health, only tired a bit.'

'No, there is something more.' He argued, heart beating like a crazy in his chest, hands sweating. _It's only one word. _

'I don't have time for such nonsense, Darren. I need to go down and interrogate this asshole, before superintendent will join to us and start playing Mother Theresa in front of him.' He said annoyed and turned toward the door. 'I'll leave you keys, so you can stay here and think a little before you go downstairs to us.'

'If you let superintendent talk with Randall, Spike is finished.' _Tell him! _

'What? He won't hit him.' Craig said, looking at him above the arm. 'He wouldn't dare to do it.'

'He's going to do it and even more.' Darren said firmly trying to stop the man. 'You need to listen me!'

'You're going to explain me what the hell it's going on, or I can go back to prisoner?' He asked sharply as he turned around, annoyed, to face the man. 'I don't have time for such bullshits!'

'Spike is taking drugs from Randall.' Darren frozen on the spot in the same time when the words slipped out from his mouth. He stared at Craig horrified, wondering if he just help Spike, or made the worst mistake in his whole life.

'What?' Craig asked, taken-aback, gazing at his stepbrother with unbelief.

'Can we talk now?' Darren asked him quietly, feeling responsible for explain everything from the beginning. To save his partner. He smiled slightly, when Craig nodded his head reluctantly, still in big shock, for the first time from a long time, didn't know what to say and what to do. Suddenly he felt helpless.

* * *

'Detective Sergeant John Paul McQueen just entered the interrogation room.' Charlie said to the machine, when the man came in and quickly sat down on the free chair, in front of the pale man with a long, greasy black hair and hands so dirty like they didn't see a soap for a good few months. He was so skinny, that John Paul start wondering if he's gonna to survive to the next day.

'And sat down on his ass.' The man added sarcastically and laid his cuffed hands on the white table, while his eyes stopped on the venetian mirror and he stick out his tongue toward it. 'I know you're there, bastards.' He said to the mirror before he turned to two officers sitting in front of him.

'Your name, sir.' John Paul asked him firmly, didn't pay attention to his small remark.

'You know my name.' He replied cockily, when Charlie tightened his fists, already losing his patience.

'Your name.' John Paul repeated calmly with stone face.

'You know it, dickheads.' He snapped and laughed slightly as he noticed how Charlie's jaw tightened.

'It'll be better for you, if you start cooperating with us.' John Paul said to him, still unmoved.

'And end in the dark alley with a hole in the head?' He asked sarcastically, waggling his finger to them. 'No way!'

'So you prefer to stay in the jail for at least ten years, eh?' Man's face became a little pale. 'If you start talking with us, we can do something about that. You may be free, but you need to help us.'

'Help in what?'

'We're giving questions, not you.' Charlie replied drily, giving him cold look.

'It's okay, sergeant. We just need to know one thing…We're searching for a man who _was_ or _is _your potential client.' John Paul explained.

'I meet many people.' He replied evasively.

'White man in his late thirties, maybe early forties. Tall and slim, probably athletic. Wearing long, black coat and baseball cap. Do you know or see someone who responding to this description?' The man laughed shortly and turned his head toward the mirror, didn't say even a word to him.

'Sergeant just give you a question.' Charlie said sharply. 'Answer!'

'It's everything you know about that man?' He asked them with a smirk.

'You saw him or not?' Charlie asked firmly, eyes burning with anger. 'It's a simple question.'

'I had many clients looking like that one.' He shrugged. 'It's hard to say if the guy you're searching for was my client.'

'I know that description isn't precisely and it could be everybody, but maybe in last weeks or months you saw someone who responding to the description?' John Paul asked with hope, afraid that their trace again failed him.

'Well…'He wondered, eyes wandering toward cellar. 'There was one strange guy who may suit to your description.'

'When you saw him?' He asked quickly.

'About three months ago, maybe four.' He shrugged. 'I'm not sure. I remember him only because of his stupid questions and that he didn't buy nothing from me.' He rolled his eyes. 'Like I said, strange guy.'

'What kind of stupid questions? Would you give me an example?'

'He asked me about my job, how long I'm working and what I'm selling. He asked about my clients.'

'He asked about concrete clients?

'Well, he looked very interested with one of my clients; Randall. He kept asking me if he lives somewhere near, about his job, boyfriend and things like that. I thought he had a crush on him.'

'About Randall, you say? You think it's possible they talked with each other?'

'Don't think so. Randall is very discrete and distrustful toward strangers. He wouldn't let himself talk with a guy, who he or me doesn't know…Anyway I met him only twice, then he disappeared the same quick as he appeared.'

'Maybe you noticed something interesting? Maybe saw his face or remember his voice?'

'I didn't see his face, but I remember that he had silver necklace around the neck. Normally I wouldn't even look at it, but I was surprised when I noticed it's woman's necklace.'

'Necklace? You can describe it?'

'Well, it was nothing special. Silver necklace with a small silver heart.' He shrugged.

'Why you think it belongs to woman? Men can't have necklace with hearts?' John Paul asked him with a smirk.

'Did you see a guy who would have one like this around his neck?' He replied with a snort. 'Anyway, it's everything what I know about that guy.'

'Maybe you know someone who talked with this guy or saw him too?'

'No. I said everything what I know. Can I go now?' He asked irate.

'Sergeant will take you back to your cell.' John Paul agreed and raised up from his seat, before Charlie could protest.

'What? You said I'm going to be free if I help you!' The man yelled behind him.

'You'll wait in your cell until we don't finish with Randall and others. Now sit down and be quiet if you don't want to be in troubles.' He replied and quickly walked out from the room.

* * *

'Maybe this is a missing necklace?' Megan suggested when John Paul joined her and Superintendent in the next room. They both were sitting in the chairs around small desk and observing how Charlie leading back Ed Brook to his cell.

'That's possible. I think we need to talk with Mrs. Brain again and asked her if she saw necklace like this in the shop.' John Paul said. 'What you think, Sir?'

'Necklace description wasn't so precise as we want it.' He stated after little pause. 'I think we need to be careful, if we want to talk with Mrs. Brain again. Necklaces like that one are very popular and it doesn't mean it has to be the one which is missing.'

'I can talk with her, Sir.' Megan offered. 'I think Mrs. Brain should talk about such things with another woman.'

'I'll give you free hand, Megan.' Superintendent agreed and pushed back with his chair from the desk ,so he could stand up. 'Now, it's time to talk with another suspect. Is he already in the interrogation room?'

'Yes, Sir. He's there with Fred.' John Paul replied and moved back so his superior could pass by him in this crowd room.

'What about Craig? Shouldn't be there?' Superintendent asked surprised. 'I thought he wanted to interrogate a suspect.'

'He wants, Sir. I bet he just needed to do something and be back for a minute.' He assured him with a small smile.

'I hope so…Tell him I'll wait for him on the place. Maybe I start investigate the man, before he join to us and I find something interesting.'

'If you want, Sir.' He barely finished his sentence, when the door opened widely and Craig came in, taking a look at everyone on the room.

'I was just asking about you Craig. I thought you're already in the interrogation room.' Superintendent said, observing his stone face suspiciously. 'Something happened?'

'Chief Inspector is searching for you, Sir. It looks like it's something important.' He replied with voice devoid of emotions, immediately catching John Paul's attention.

'Oh, dear. I was going to…'

'We start without you, Sir, and you would join to us when you sort out things with Chief Inspector.' Craig suggested and looked away, as he felt John Paul's burning gaze on his skin.

'I think I don't have more options.' He sighed and wore his hat. 'In that case I'm going to Chief Inspector. In the meantime sergeant McQueen will share with you details about his interrogation with Ed Brook, so you would know how to push the conversation with the other one on a good track.'

'Yes, Sir.' He agreed politely and when Superintendent walked out, he immediately followed his steps and didn't wait for John Paul, he stormed out toward the second interrogation room, where in front of the door was waiting for him Darren.

'Oy, Craig, wait! You should know what Brook said to me, before you talk with Randall.' Craig rolled his eyes as he heard man's irate voice behind his back. He reluctantly turned around to see John Paul's unsatisfied mine, his eyes turned into two ice icicles.

'We'll talk later.' He snapped and go ahead.

'No, we won't!' John Paul argued and followed him. 'We have a trace and I don't let you to destroy it, because something bite you on the ass!' He shouted angrily, didn't understand that sudden change of his behavior.

'I'm not in the mood for play games with you.' Craig warned him before he decides to continue nagging him, and stopped in front of the door, while his eyes moved toward leaning against the wall Spike, with face so pale, he would not notice him if he doesn't has so bright, hazel eyes and dark hair. Spike bite down his low lips as Craig's eyes burning his face and something in the way the man behaved now, made him feel ashamed and worthless.

He looked down on his feet as he noticed hurt and disappointment in his eyes. 'And we'll talk later, too. When I only finish with your boyfriend.' Craig said sharply toward the man, although he wasn't mad at him. To be honest, he didn't know what he was feeling right now about him. He was torn with emotions. Once he wanted to smash Spike's head on the wall and kick him out without look at him, when in the other minute he wanted to wrap arms around him and tell him that everything it's going to be okay, that he and Darren aren't going to tell Superintendent about his problems with drugs. Superintendent wouldn't be so kind for Spike like him or Darren, he wouldn't let him explain why he's doing it, what pushed him to drugs, who showed him that they're the only medicine which can stop the nightmares from coming back to him. No, he wouldn't let him to do it, he isn't so forgiving like Craig. He would fire him and say to never come back.

But…Even if he tried so hard to understood Spike's motives, he couldn't. Not at all. In the end it was his own decision to take drugs, regardless if he was in home or in his work place. No one forced him. He just took it…He was angry at Spike, but in the meantime felt sorry for him. If he just listened up to Darren's babbling maybe he would notice Spike's problems earlier and would do something with it. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so guilty and finally notice that they weren't the same men from the past. Until now he start wonders how much he knows about the man who's calling himself Spike…If it's possible that human can change so much during four years, to became a total stranger to the man with whom in the past shared most of his personal life and let him know everything about himself?

_But what if it's me who changed? _But it sounded like a plea from the man who was too terrified to face the truth, that he completely doesn't know the man he used to love…It was insane.

'I see you're going to bark at everybody.' He greeted his teeth as John Paul's voice again came to his ears.

'Yes, that's my task for today.' He replied drily and looked at him briefly. 'Now shut up and sit down here with Spike. I'll talk with you, when I finish with _him._'

'No way, Craig! You won't be barking and bossing around. You know I'm going to interrogate Randall, too.' He said sharply. 'I know how to talk with him.' It acted on Craig like a red sheet for bull.

'Sit down, McQueen! I don't wanna hear from you even one word!' He shouted, finally exploding. 'You're going to wait for me like a good puppy, otherwise it'll be yours the last interrogation.' He warned him and opened the door widely, before he could notice hurt and humiliation in John Paul's eyes.

'So now, I'm only McQueen, eh?' He asked him quietly, but the man didn't respond only disappeared in the room along with Darren. 'What the hell you did to him that he's so pissed off?' He turned toward Spike, who was staying unmoved with hollow eyes, didn't have enough strength to reply for man's question. He was like an empty small bottle in the back of his jeans, where not long ago was still white powder keeping him back from the reality. He's the same, but the different was, the bottle he always could fill, in contrast to himself.


	25. Dealing with devil

**Hi, today I have another chapter for you :) I hope you'd like it, like previous. It was a little hard chapter to write for me...So I hope I won't dissapoint you.**

Randall raised up from his chair with smug grin when Craig and Darren entered the interrogation room in dead silence, looking as if someone died. He leaned against the wall under the watchful gaze of sergeant who shuffled on his feet as the men came in.

'Leave us alone, Fred.' Craig ordered and nodded toward the door. Randall's grin suddenly dropped down as he confused looked at inspector's face, not sure what to expect after such a command. He tried to figure out what's going on from the expression on Craig's face, but it said nothing to him. He was calm, unmoved and quiet; three things which Randall never before noticed on this man. 'And turn off the camera, please.'

'What?' Both, Fred and Randall, asked surprised.

'You heard me. Leave me and Darren alone with prisoner, and turn off the camera.' He repeated calmly and moved Fred's chair on the side.

'I can't leave you both alone with prisoner.' Fred argued, alarmed. 'Especially not with turn off camera!'

'Only for five minutes, Fred.' Darren said and smiled slightly as he noticed anxiety in Randall's eyes and how the man moved back from them, like he just sensed approaching problems.

'You can't do this!' Randall finally shouted to Fred, couldn't withstand the uncertainty. 'It's against the rules! I want to talk with Superintendent.'

'Shut up, Randall.' Craig snapped, barely looking at him. 'Just get out from the room, Fred. If you want you can stay behind the door.'

'And knock when you see Superintendent coming up.' Darren added and rolled up sleeves from his shirt as he saw fear in Randall's eyes. 'Don't worry we aren't going to hurt him.' He flashed his teeth in somehow disquieting smile.

'If Superintendent finds about it…' Fred started nervously.

'He won't. Trust me.' Craig assured him and turned toward terrified Randall.

'Oh, come on! You can't leave me alone with these two! It's unprofessional! You know I'm innocent. They're going to punish me only because my boyfriend told them some bullshits about me!'

'Better don't interfere Spike into this, Randall.' Craig said quietly, in threatening way. 'Trust me, it won't help you.'

'Okay, guys, but when I see Superintendent, you have to let me in and stop what are you going to do.' Fred finally agreed and moved toward door, hearing behind his back Randall's shout.

'Shouting won't help you.' Darren said as the door closed behind Fred and they were alone in the room. He smiled with satisfaction as Randall pacing from one wall to other with eyes like a deer caught in headlights. 'Why you don't cool down, Randall?'

'I don't know what Spike told you, but everything it's a lie!'

'The bruises on his skin lying too?' Darren asked him sharply when Craig with unreadable face expression approached Randall. Suddenly all cockiness disappeared and Randall turned to be so small and weak in front of a one head lower man than him, who became so powerful. Before Randall noticed what's going on, he found himself pushed roughly on the wall with Craig's elbow squeezing painfully his neck while other hand kept him in iron grip on the place. He was terrified as he noticed dangerous gleams in lower man eyes, furious written on his face. 'Answer me!'

'I didn't mean to hurt him.' Randall barely could speak because of elbow gnashing his throat. 'It just happening sometimes.'

'Listen me careful, Randall.' Craig said quietly, voice seeping with threaten and venom. 'If you say anybody about Spike and his problems with drugs, I'll make sure you won't see another morning. You're dead man, if you say something about him, do you understand me?'

'Yes.' He nodded with shaking voice.

'And if we see even one bruise on his skin, we and boys will take a very good care about you. We'll find you, even if we need to dug you from the underground.' Darren added and punched him on the stomach to emphasis his words. 'So think twice before you start threatening a cop again, Randall. You'll pay with your head if you do something so stupid like that. And Spike won't help you.'

'And believe me I'll check if you touch him. Even if I need to force him to strip off in my office, I'll do it.' Randall knew Craig wasn't kidding, so he only nodded his head once again.

'You're lucky, we're so sympathetic, isn't he Craig?'

'Yes, you're absolutely right, Darren.' He said with a sly grin and squeezed Randall's cheeks before he pulled back from the man. 'But one your mistake Randall, and we won't so forgiving anymore. You understand me?'

'Yes, I understand.' He said quietly, shaking, in the same time when Fred knocked to the door. Craig smoothed his shirt and gave the man look full of disgusted while Fred finally came in, flustered.

'What the hell happened here?' He asked confused as his eyes stopped at shaking Randall, observing two men with fear. He never before saw him so devastated.

'We just end the interrogation, Fred. Take him back to the cell or wait with him for Superintendent. I don't care. I just don't want to watch this bastard right now.' Craig replied and walked toward the door.

'What? You didn't talk with him even five minutes!' Fred noted but quickly shut his mouth when Superintendent came in, didn't hide his irate.

'I don't know in what you play Craig, but I don't like it.' Superintendent said coldly to the man, who in response only glanced at him briefly. 'You can imagine how humiliate I felt when I asked Chief Inspector what he wants from me.'

'Well, I'm pleasant you have a good fun, Sir.' He replied, making his superior to open widely his mouth in total shock and surprise. 'But they need me somewhere else, so I can't stay and listen about your very interesting story, Sir. Sorry. I'll finish with prisoner later.' He added and before the man could protested he stormed out from the room, door closed behind him with a slam.

'What was it?' Superintendent asked after a while, couldn't find a right words to describe Craig's behavior. Yes, he was an arrogant bastard and always behaving like he was a superintendent, not him, but today he already reached the peck.

'He has a bad day, Sir.' Darren immediately explained. 'Something wrong is with his mother. She's sick or something like that. He'll be back soon to interrogate him.' He nodded toward Randall.

'If he doesn't watch his mouth, next time he won't be so lucky.' Superintendent stated and nodded toward door. 'I think we'll wait with interrogation for Craig.'

'It would be best, Sir.'

* * *

John Paul and Spike jumped on their seats when the door from interrogate room opened once again and closed with a slam when Craig stormed out. The man approached them with tightened fists, eyes shone with furious although his face didn't betray any emotions.

'My office, now.' He said coldly to Spike, ignoring his partner completely. The tattooed man raised up from his seat with bended head, ready to follow Craig. 'And don't expect nothing good.'

'Grow up, Craig.' John Paul snapped, couldn't stand the way he was behaving toward Spike. 'Past is past. You could give him a break.'

'If you don't know what's going on, stop interfere.' Craig said through the teeth, finally paying his all attention to him. 'Otherwise I'll lose my patience.'

'I don't know, cause you don't want to say me…I think we need to talk too, Craig.'

'When I finish with Spike…Don't! Don't you even dare to argue about that!' He yelled irate. 'He made a mess and now he needs to clean it up.' He snapped pointing at Spike. 'And you're not going to help him.' He added.

'I think I have rights to know what the hell is going on here! We're working together.' John Paul shouted and raised up from his chair.

'I really don't have time to talk with you, John Paul! Just get out of my way!' He yelled and pushed Spike toward elevators.

He breathed with relief when the door closed behind their backs and there was no sign about John Paul following them to eavesdropping what's going on. Although Craig knew he had a rights to know about Spike and his problems with drugs, he wasn't ready to share with him Darren's revelation. It wasn't about he didn't trust the man, cause he knew that regardless of what he say everything will be safe with John Paul. But seeing his explosive temperament and his big mouth, he'd shout it out during another quarrel between them two, before he'd realize what he just did. It'd bring only more problems if someone incompetent hear that and told about it Superintendent. No, he wanted to deal with it quietly, without rumors. He was Spike's boss and it was his duty to do it.

'Sit down, Spike.' He said as he sat behind his desk with a deep sigh, knowing how hard decision he needs to make. He found himself in situation he doesn't wish even his the worst enemy. He kept his poker face although he was torn with conflict emotions. He didn't know if he's doing good or not, but he needed to make a final decision what to do with the man. He knew he couldn't let him work without bearing consequences for his actions, but he wondered if the punishment won't be too high for him.

'I guess you already know about me and my problem.' Spike said with hollow voice, hardly couldn't look into Craig's eyes. 'Darren told you.'

'He decided it's the only way to protect you…Funny, isn't it?' Spike shivered slightly, not quite get used to self possessed Craig, without his sarcastic remarks. He just stared at him with pain, sorrow and disappointment in his eyes, but for Spike it was the worst punishment he ever could get from him. He preferred when Craig was shouting around the room his grievances, complains and frustration, letting his emotions escape, while he was pacing around and trying to smash everyone's heads on the wall when they stand on his track. Now he was suppressed them and Spike didn't have any idea what he was thinking about the all situation. He'd give anything to know what was sitting in his head now.

'Are you going to tell Superintendent that I'm druggie?' He broke the silence, small nervous smile plastered on his face.

'No.' He replied shortly.

'You should…It's your duty to tell Superintendent that I'm druggie and dangerous for my colleagues.' His voice almost broke down.

'And you're?' Spike looked down at his hands, couldn't stand his gaze anymore.

'No, but Superintendent would say I am.'

'So what should I say now? That you're or not?' Spike jerked up his head surprised, didn't understand where this conversation lead.

'The truth…You have to think something about me and the situation.'

'Yea…I think, you're the best friend I've ever could have and fucking good copper without who we won't go so far with the case.' Craig said quietly, his body shaking with held back emotions. 'And I'm fucking angry at you that you fall so low that you preferred to take drugs instead of speak about your problems with me.' He added harshly, fingers tightened around the edge of the desk. 'I'm angry because you became small-minded and didn't care how your addiction will influence at others in work. I'm angry because I don't recognize you anymore, I don't know who you are!'

'I'm sorry.' Spike said quietly, barely stopping himself from burst in tears. He didn't know what to say more. Any words seemed to be right.

'And that's it? It's everything you want to say?' He asked him harshly, anger filling his body.

'I don't know what to say more…It was the only way from escape from my past. I'd do the most stupid and unprofessional thing in my all life, if drugs didn't save me…I'm so empty.'

'It was your mind and soul who saved you, Spike, no drugs. If you were empty like you saying, you wouldn't think twice only did what you wanted.'

'Sometimes I don't know who I am.' He continued. 'I'm looking into mirror and see my face, but I think it's someone else…Sometimes I can't distinguish good and evil, I'm doing things I wouldn't normally do. I'm dreaming about the same nightmare every night so intensely that sometimes I can't distinguish reality from my imagine.'

'It's because of drugs, Spike. You need to stop take them.' Craig said firmly.

'No, it's because someone opened the gate and showed me a light, Craig. Showed me that I can do things I was too terrified to do…You don't know how it's like when your all world falling into your head during one day and everything coming back to you more forcefully than ever before. There are some things you'll never forget, Craig. Things which sitting asleep in your head for all your life, until someone open the gate and let it escape.'

'You need a shrink, Spike.' Craig stated, taken-aback after his speech. 'I'll arrange a meeting with doctor Jefferson. He's the best shrink I know.' He removed his small notebook and searched for a business card.'

'I don't need a shrink! I know what's wrong with me.' Spike exclaimed, wanting Craig to understand him so much. He needed to be understandable.

'You're going to meet with doctor Jefferson, even if I need to drag you there.' Craig said firmly, knowing it's the right moment to put ultimatum and show Spike where he was standing. 'Until you don't sort up yourself and try to finish with drugs, you're suspended.' He finally said it, but strangely something still weighing on his shoulders. Like he didn't doing the quite right thing.

'What?' Spike shouted, didn't believe in what he heard. 'Craig, you can't do this to me! It's the worst punishment you ever could give me.'

'You know, I can Spike, and I'm doing it right now.' Craig said unmoved. 'And believe me it's not easy for me either. It was a really hard decision, but I don't see any more options, Spike. Although I didn't see nothing disturbing in your behavior, I can't risk. You're my friend, but also you're my subordinate who may be danger for others.'

'You're threatening me like I was fucking nut!' Spike yelled, hurt. Why he didn't try to understand him? 'This job is everything I have, Craig. It's my all life. You can't take it from me.' First tears fall down from his eyes and Craig hardly hold back his own. He looked so devastated and lost. 'Please…'

'It'll be unprofessional from my side, if I let you work. Sorry, but I won't change my mind.'

'You said you won't tell Superintendent about me, and like always you lied.' He said quietly, through the tears.

'No, I wasn't lying. I'm not going to tell him.'

'So how the fuck you're going to hide the fact that I'm suspended? He'll start asking and find out the truth sooner than you think.' Spike snapped.

'You'll still working with us, and going to work at the same time like always…But you can't take a part in investigation, only doing some stuffs on the office. Like finding addresses, complete reports…things which won't hurt anyone from department and won't arouse any suspicion. You'll still working, but maybe a little less than always, and in different way.'

'And maybe making a coffee too?' He asked sarcastically, didn't hide his irate. 'So I promoted to secretary? You have never before humiliate me so much like now.'

'If you didn't make a mess, I wouldn't have to do it, Spike. And you know it! So stop making a victim of himself!' He shouted, already having enough this conversation. 'You'll do what I say, if you want to stay at station. I even give you a permission to take a part in conferences so you would know how we moving with the case…If I ask you, from time to time you can share with us your theories, but nothing more. You aren't going to search for evidences or talk with witnesses. Is it clear for you?'

'I don't know if kicking out from the station will be worse for me, than that.' Spike said quietly, wiping his tears.

'I gave you a chance, Spike. And I'm not hiding I'll be pleasant if you accept it…Maybe for few months you'll be back to your old duties.'

'Yea, how optimistic idea it is!' He snarled and raised up from the chair. 'Well, I always knew I can count on you.' He added sarcastically.

'It's you who taking drugs, not me.' Spike chuckled slightly, resigned, and moved slowly toward the door, feeling like someone just took his heart out and cut it into pieces. He had hand on the handle when he heard move and Craig spoke up softly.

'I didn't have choice, Spike. I'm sorry.'

'No, Craig, you had. But you chose the easiest way, cause it's going to cost you nothing.' Spike's cold voice and hollow gaze, made him shiver and wonder if he did right.

* * *

'Is it true that we have Randall on the station?' John Paul looked above his shoulder at coming up Bridget.

'Yep. Who told you?'

'Megan. I met her on the canteen.' She sighed and took off her coat, before she threw it on the free chair, next to Darren. 'You already interrogated him?'

'No, we waiting for Mr. Grumpy.' John Paul replied drily and glanced at the door leading to his partner office. 'He's talking with Spike now.'

'Oh? Something happened on the dinner in your mum's house?'

'No, it was quite nice night.' He replied evasively, begging himself to not blush right now. 'I guess it has something to do with Randall or maybe Craig again decided to weary his life for fun.'

'I bet Spike tell you when he'll be ready.' Darren said quietly, didn't take his eyes off from the office since he came here. 'You need to be patient.'

'What you mean?' Bridget asked confused, taking a seat.

'You know something don't you?' John Paul immediately turned toward man. 'Oh, come on Darren. What's going on here?'

'I can't tell you.' He shook his head. 'When Spike be ready, he'll tell you. But for now, I want you to not push on him. He has a really tough time now.'

'I hope he didn't do nothing stupid.' Bridget said acquired as her motherly instinct turn on. 'It's about Randall, isn't it? He did something to him?'

'No…Not quite.' He shrugged, didn't want to share with them more details. 'It's not a conversation for now. Give him a break.'

'No, I won't! If Spike has problems, we need to help him solve it.' She argued and Darren wanted to hit her on the head. Now she was behaving like an old mama, not professional copper. He could guess that Bridget's appear will bring only more troubles than benefits.

'Your interfere only brings more troubles, Bridget. Stop before you go too far.' He warned.

'I already heard the same, but from someone else.' John Paul said drily, giving him an evil glare.

'Don't push on us. We know what are we doing.' Darren said firmly.

'Oh, really?' The man glanced at him skeptically, hardly believing in Craig doing something right, and not on impulse. It didn't sound like a Craig he knew. 'You forget we're talking about Craig Dean? He's unpredictable like a bloody tornado.'

'I believe he is able to make a good decision.'

'Well, I hope you're right.' John Paul sighed, still unconvinced. He jerked his head up when finally Spike left Craig's office and turned toward main corridor, like he didn't notice waiting for him in the common room colleagues.

'Oy, Spike. Over there!' Bridget shouted and waved hand to caught his eyes. The man glanced at her above his shoulder and reluctantly walked back to them, hands shoved into pockets of his jeans. 'Are you okay, boy?' She asked softly in motherly tone, making Darren roll his eyes.

'Yea, I am.' He lied without blink of an eye, but still there were red swollen eyes and traces of tears on his face betraying him.

'But you don't look.' She stated. 'What Craig said you?'

'I really don't want to talk about it right now. I need a fresh air.' He replied quietly, eyes shone with held back tears.

'What about Randall? You aren't going to see the interrogation?' John Paul asked puzzled when Spike reached out for his jacket.

'I'm suspend, so I guess Craig doesn't want to see me there.'

'What he did?' Darren asked taken-aback, quickly raising up from his chair. He couldn't believe he'd something like that.

'Suspended me…Sorry but I have a few things to do in the office.'

'Spike!' Bridget yelled after him, while Darren stormed toward Craig's office, eyes shining with furious and disbelieve. 'How the hell he could suspended Spike? It's ridiculous.'

'Don't forget Craig can do everything.' John Paul stated quietly, wondering what something horrible Spike did, that Craig punished him so badly.

'Why he would do it?'

'Maybe Spike barked at him?' He tried make a joke, but Bridget cold stare, told him it wasn't funny. 'Fine. I'll talk with him and find out.'

* * *

Craig didn't have to look up to know who just came in and insolently slammed his own door, before approached his desk and laid hands on the papers he just reading.

'I thought you're going to help him.'

'Well, I did, didn't I? If not my intervention, Randall will already sing up everything to Superintendent. But I stopped him.' He replied calmly, didn't dare to look at him, only pushed his hands back from the papers.

'Yea, but when I only disappeared from your sight, you already suspended him!' Darren snapped, blood boiled in his veins. 'For once you could not be a fucking egoist and do something for other person!'

'So what should I do about that, eh? Hug him and say he did good?' He yelled as he finally looked straight into Darren's eyes, didn't have strength to roll the same theme.

'No. But you didn't have to suspend him. You know he has only this job and taking it away from him, won't help him to deal with his problems. It's really so hard for you to understand it?'

'His name appeared in records, Darren! He's involved in the case and it'll be unprofessional if I let him work in that situation.'

'I'd take care about him. Go with him even to one cabin to check if he doesn't take this shit again. I'll check him every day if he's clean.' He offered.

'Oh, please Darren! We're coppers not babysitters! I won't change my mind, he's going to stay in office and do things which won't harm anyone on the station.' He said firmly, although he still felt doubts, if he has made a good decision. But he couldn't turn back the time, otherwise they will think they can reach everything they want if they only start whining around him. He couldn't allow to something like that. He was a bloody authority here.

'You only worse his situation, Craig. You aren't helping him.' Darren said quietly, didn't know what to do more to change man's mind. 'Let him go back to the case.'

'No. He's going to pay for his insubordination and stupidities. If you don't want nothing more from me, get out.'

'You're making a big mistake, Craig.'

'Maybe I am, maybe not.' He shrugged. 'I just doing my job, Darren. And don't look at me like this! He's my friend too, and believe it was hard for me to suspend him.'

'Yea, I see, it was.' He snarled.

'It was!' He yelled, flustered, but Darren wasn't listening him more. 'He's more than friend for me, Darren…It was the worst situation I've ever found myself.' He said quieter this time.

'You love him?'

'Yes, but not in that way you think.' Craig replied with a sigh. 'I don't love him as a lover…Probably never did.'

'But it doesn't disturb you to shag him, eh?' Something harsh and cold in Darren's voice acted on Craig like a red sheet at bull.

'It's not your fucking business, Darren! We both were adults and he knew what he wanted! I didn't order him to sleep with me. He just did it, cause he liked it.'

'No, he was doing it, cause he loved you, moron.' The man snapped with furious. 'And maybe that's the reason why he started taking drugs.'

'No! You won't blame me about it! There's no way!' He shouted.

'Well, maybe that's the only way to open your eyes and show you, you're making mistake!'

'It's the only way to piss me off Darren, and be struck on the head with a heavy object!' He yelled back, wanting to rip him off for the small pieces. 'You have a really big guts or don't have a brain, that you accusing me about things like that! I really start wondering if you not taking drugs along with Spike, seeing how you covered him up.'

'Yea, we did it along with Hanna, in the second cabin.' He snorted, outraged. 'It's everything you can think up?'

'Better don't push me on the edge…I'm warning you.' He said through the teeth, before he growled loudly irate as the door opened for moment, and John Paul came in with annoyed mine. 'You're living on the bus that you coming in without knocking?' Craig yelled for the welcome, but this time John Paul didn't let him provoke himself.

'It's my office too, Craig. So I don't need to knock, until I know there's no hooker here, giving you something you can't get for free.' He replied cockily, for once shutting the man up. He smiled slightly with victory as his partner stared at him in total shock, speechless, like he didn't know yet what struck him out.

'Ouch, it had to hurt you.' Darren said in mocking tone.

'Get out, Darren. And you…' He pointed his finger at John Paul standing in front of his desk with this cocky smile, which irate him more than Darren's speech. 'And you…'

'Me what?' He asked with a little irony, knowing that man was so badly trying to think up a really good remark, but everything saying he couldn't.

'Get back to your work. I guess you came here for it, not for watching Darren's butt.' He said when Darren turned on his heel and without word leaving both men alone.

'Ouch, that was really good, Craig.' He grinned and go back to his desk, so he could look through his documents.

'Shut up.'

'So you aren't going to tell us, why you suspended Spike?'

'No, I'm not going. You'll find about it in a right time.'

'And when it's going to be a right time?'

'Please John Paul, don't start. I really don't want to argue with you.' He sighed, feeling so tired.

'Why not?' John Paul jerked his head up to may look at the man, his heart pounding in the chest.

'Because I like you…Or I'm just tired.' He grunted and looked down at his wristwatch so he couldn't notice big, silly grin on John Paul's face. 'I don't know. I just need to speak with this asshole and I'm going back to my flat, to get a little sleep.'

'Can I join you?' He asked with hope.

'No.'

'Why?'

'I told you to not argue with me, didn't I?' He asked sharply and raised up from the swivel chair.

'I don't argue, only trying to find out why you don't want me to be during Randall's interrogation.'

'Cause you can't. End of theme.' He said and pretend, he didn't notice how the man rolled his eyes, to not irate himself more. He was going to open the door, when it opened and Bridget's black head appeared in front of him. 'You want to add something too?' He snapped to her, already having enough them all. They were worse than kids.

'No, I want to talk with John Paul.' She replied with innocent smile as Craig let her came in while in the same time he go out. 'So?' She asked when the door closed and she sat down on his desk.

'Nothing. He didn't want to talk.' John Paul shrugged and threw his pen on the furniture. 'What about Darren?'

'He was in so warlike humor I didn't dare to stop him.' She sighed. 'Maybe you'll find something on Randall's interrogation?' She suggested.

'Nah, Craig is already going there and taking with himself Darren, so any chance.'

'Bloody hell. Why they're doing such a big secret of it?' She wondered. 'Maybe Craig found something in Spike's acts and they argue about that?'

'Maybe…But we don't find till Craig or Spike tell us.'

'Or we can go to the room on the back and watch the interrogation room and see if it has something to do with Randall. Maybe we find out sooner than you think.' She grinned.

'You mean the back room with a TV connected to the camera in interrogation room? Craig is gonna kill us for that…'

'Oh, come on John Paul. Maybe it's the only occasion to find what they're hiding from us.' She jumped back from the desk and clapped on the hands. 'Chop, chop, boy! We have a work to do.'

'But if Craig catch us, you're going to explain it.' John Paul warned her before he reluctantly stood up.

'You have my word.' She promised with huge grin. 'And now, come on!'

* * *

'Are you sure you didn't see and didn't talk with this man?' Darren asked for the third time Randall, who only impatiently rolling his eyes while he sitting on the chair, in front of the man.

'I already told you I don't know this guy.' He snarled, irate. 'Ed told me there was a guy who kept asking about me, but I don't talk with strangers who me or Ed don't know, so I even didn't try to see him. I don't like people who wants to know too much about my life. It's suspicious.'

'So you never saw him?' Craig asked, his hand massaging his forehead. 'You really wasn't curious to see a guy who wanted to know everything about your personal life? It's a little strange don't you think?'

'Maybe it is, but I was worried he's some kind of stalker who was mad about me and could hurt my Spike.' He replied, handcuffs rang when he laid hands on white table in front of them.

'Oh, I'm touched how you worrying about Spike.' Craig said sarcastically. 'So you can breaking your toy whenever you want, but won't let anybody else touch him?'

'You can say that.' He grinned and with an angle of eye noticed how Darren immediately tensed.

'I see you're very territorial person, Randall…I bet you know everything about your boyfriend. Know where he's going out, with whom meeting…' Darren glanced at his stepbrother confused, not sure where this speech was going to lead them.

'Most of them, yes.' He nodded. 'We don't keep any secrets from each other.'

'So probably you know about his the darkest secrets? You have to know what torturing him so much, that he can't sleep.' Randall laughed shortly at that, knowing what Craig wanted to draw from him.

'It's about Ed Brook and this mysterious man case, not about my Spike, inspector.' He said with a sly grin, didn't let Craig to make a fool of himself. 'If you want to talk about him, we can meet for a coffee one day.'

'Yea, you're absolutely sure.' Craig smiled too, didn't let the man pushed himself from the track. 'So…You need to know Ed pretty long time, cause you trust him so much.'

'Yea, it's been two years.' He nodded. 'Although with a small break.'

'With a break?' Darren spotted. 'What you mean?'

'I flew to the Ibiza for few weeks, so I wasn't in touch with Ed anymore.' He explained.

'Vacation, or work?' Craig asked politely.

'Vacation. I needed a little break from the work and thought Ibiza will be the best place for it.' He flashed teeth in wide grin.

'I bet it was. You met Spike there, didn't you?'

'Yea, from beginning he caught my eyes. He didn't look like locals coppers, firstly I thought he's a office-boy or something like that, before he didn't introduce himself…There was something wild and foreign in his eyes, that I've never before saw at any men. I was dreaming about him all nights, until I decided to take a risk and ask him for a date.'

'Knowing him, he probably said yes.'

'Yea.' Randall smiled softly. 'We started dating and before I realize we were together.'

'What a romantic history.' Craig sighed theatrically. 'And then you started beating him and giving drugs, eh?

'No.' Randall shook his head. 'He didn't take drugs and I wasn't pushing him into this. He knew I'm an addict, but he didn't make a big fuss around it. He tolerated my little weakness, but only for one condition. I couldn't take anymore any hard drugs.'

'And you obeyed?' Darren asked him skeptically.

'Yes, you can ask Spike if you don't believe me. I did it for him…I really loved him.'

'And now you hate him?'

'No, I still love him…But not that much as before. Some things changed…we changed.' He replied quietly, eyes stared at his hands.

'What you mean?' Craig asked softly.

'Spike changed very much…I know it's not his all fault, but after few months I had enough and started taking hard drugs again…It started innocently. One day Spike made me a scene cause I came back to home late and stoned. I slapped him into face, just once…But then there were more and more quarrels between us and instead of do something with that without using my fists, he always ended with new bruises…I didn't want to hurt him, but I can't do nothing about it. Sometimes I'm so frustrated because of him, I need to spend myself.'

'Maybe you should start going on the gym then, instead of making a punching bag from Spike?'

'I guess it'll be some option.' He sighed. 'I really didn't want to hurt him. We were so happy together.'

'So why you pushed him into drugs? Don't you think that it's a change you noticed at Spike, the one which leaded you to aggression?' He asked him sharply.

'I didn't push him, okay? He asked me for drugs.'

'You mean he came to you one day and say he wants to try drugs?' Darren asked him with disbelieve. 'It's ridiculous.'

'He didn't say nothing like that, but giving me signs he wanted.' He replied, irate.

'Yea, right…So how long Spike is taking drugs?' Craig asked, afraid what interesting he may hear from Randall.

'Six months.' He replied without hesitation. 'He couldn't deal with himself so I decided to help him.'

'You kept saying you were so happy in Ibiza, so why he start taking drugs? You saying he couldn't deal with himself…but why? What changed?'

'I don't know…It just happened during one day.' He shrugged. 'One night he woke up with a scream and then everything started…He had nightmares every night, he was kicking and beating me while he was asleep, crying.'

'What kind of nightmares? You know what caused them?'

'No, like I said it just happened one night, and that's all…He only confessed to me that this nightmare was connected with his past. He didn't want to say me nothing more…'

'And after that he started taking drugs?'

'No, firstly he trying to fight with himself, but later there was only worse and worse. He couldn't sleep, starting suffer from insomnia. His superiors started asking, but he didn't know how to explain what was going on with him. He was making mistakes in work, a really bad one…When we returned back he decided it's the right moment to start taking sleeping pills. But it didn't help him too much…When even the hardest stopped working, he asked me for help. And I decided to let him try drugs.'

'Do you know the name of dealer in Ibiza from who you were buying drugs for you two?'

'I didn't buy drugs in Ibiza. Spike started taking them here, in England. I wouldn't give him narcotics from the guy I didn't know and see for the first time in my life.'

'So from the start he took drugs from Ed Brook?'

'Yea, I was buying them for us.'

'So he knew Ed Brook?'

'They only met once.' He shook his head. 'There was no reason to drag him with myself.'

'So maybe Spike saw the guy who was stalking you?' Darren suggested.

'Nah, we were alone when we met…At least I didn't notice anybody around us. But to make sure, I think you need to ask Spike about that, not me.'

'Yea, we'll do it, when we have only occasion.' Craig said and rubbed the back of his neck. 'So you didn't notice anyone strange during last month's?

'No. It's everything what you want from me?'

'Yea…But maybe one more question.' He quickly added before the man raised up.

'Go on, then.'

'Did you hear maybe about Michael Luthie?'

'You mean vocalist from rock band Red Roses?' Randall raised his eyebrow.

'Yea, that's right.' Craig nodded. 'So you know him?'

'No personally, but I liked their band as a teenager.' He replied with a slight smile.

'You were a big fan of them?' He asked with interested wanting to draw from him how much information he could.

'No, I wouldn't say that. I just liked few songs from them.' He shrugged.

'Okay…So you never saw any member of the band?'

'No…Although Ed said me once that three members of Red Roses were buying drugs from him. He was kind of proud that so famous stars were taking stash from him.' He chuckled. 'Old stupid Ed.'

'Oh, really?' Craig asked intrigued. 'Did he tell you their names, perhaps?'

'Yea, they were Frank Mayfield, Peter Sullivan and Roger Bunch.'

'What a nice surprise. Strange, Ed didn't tell us about them.'

'Maybe he forgot, or you didn't ask.' Randall suggested, making Craig smile slightly.

'Yea, maybe.' He shrugged as he threw documents to his briefcase and raised up from his chair. 'I think it's everything for now.'

'For now? So I'm still going to sit in the cell?' Randall asked irate. 'Why?'

'We need to check something and maybe talk with you once again…Then you'll be free.' Craig answered, although with all heart he wanted to keep the man on the station how long he can.

'Fine. I think I can wait a little longer.' Craig glanced briefly at cheeky man and nodded toward Darren to follow him outside. 'But don't let me wait too long! I would miss you!' He gritted teeth as he heard behind his back Randall's laugh, like he just forgot about previous interrogation where he almost wet his trousers from fear.

* * *

'We're going to questioning Ed Brook, once again?' Darren asked him when they only left the room.

'No, there's no need I guess. He's only dealer, who knows nothing.' Craig stated and massaged his temples as in mind he was retraced the all conversation with Randall. 'But I have a feeling we'll need to talk with Randall once again before we let him go.'

'You think he's hiding something?'

'No, I think he was honest with us…He didn't has nothing to hide.' Craig shrugged, feeling this strange feeling that something wasn't alright. 'I'm worried about something else.' He confessed as his back met with a wall.

'About what? That musicians from Red Roses were Ed's clients?'

'No…It's something what Randall said to us. I'm not sure what, but there is some inaccuracy, I'd say.'

'So you mean he was lying?' Craig rolled his eyes irate, having enough Darren trying so badly to threw Randall to jail, only to save Spike from him.

'No, he wasn't. At least I don't think so.' He replied calmly, wondering about something. 'Something hit me when I asked him how long Spike's taking drugs.'

'Yea, I remember. He said that from half year.' Darren nodded.

'He was very convinced about it...'

'Well, he was buying drugs for Spike so he has to be.' Darren noted. 'Beside Spike said me the same. He's going to confirm he's taking drugs from half year, so Randall wasn't lying in that case.'

'In that point yes, but…still something worried me. But I'm not sure what.'

'Maybe you overreacting a little, and searching for things they don't exist?' He suggested with a half smile.

'No, Darren. It's something more, I know it. There are some inaccuracies. Something didn't match.' He insisted.

'Fine, maybe you're right…We'll talk with him once again so maybe the same thing hit you once again and you'll know what bother you so much.'

'Yea, maybe…I need to think up about it. I don't know why but I think it's important and I need to find out what is it before I'll talk with Randall once again.'

'Okay, think up then. Meanwhile I'll make coffee for us and check how's Spike.' He said and was ready to go when the door from the neighboring room, opened widely and John Paul with Bridget came out. Darren closed his mouth and looked with disbelief at their pale faces, shock written on his faces…So they knew the truth. Question is how they're going to react to such news...

'You couldn't fucking wait, could you?' Annoyed and cold Craig's voice rang in the corridor, before one of them could speak up.


	26. The hidden emotions

**New chapter :) I hope you'd like it. **

John Paul and Bridget were sitting like a pair of pupils in front of principal's desk, wondering how big punishment they're going to get because of their unthinkingly actions. The man looked down on his laps when Craig finally came in to the office and start crowding around them like a hungry vulture, changing his strategy and trying to crush him mentally, without unnecessary shouts and flying in the air fists. He didn't have time and, primarily, strength for it today. He only dreamed to go back to home and lay in his warm bed, far away from the problems and doubts.

'You should tell us about Spike. We have a right to know what's going on with him.' Bridget broke the silence as the first. 'He needs help.'

'I already arranged him a meeting with a shrink.' Craig said as he sat down on the swivel chair. 'Maybe you have rights to know about Spike, but I wanted to do it in different circumstances…It's very delicate matter and believe me it was very hard for Spike to confess he's taking drugs.' He replied surprisingly calmed. John Paul expected he'd bite her head off.

'Conversation with a shrink won't help him to deal with everything, Craig.' She said firmly. 'Superintendent should send him for some therapy.' She suggested and Craig reached up his hand to stop her from saying anything more.

'Superintendent can't know about it. I guess everybody wants Spike to continue his carrier and we counting on his help in other cases, and if we tell about his problems Superintendent, he'll be finish for good. I don't know how you, but I noticed he isn't a big fan of Spike.'

'It's against the rules, Craig! Superintendent should knows about Spike. He'll know how to help him.' She protested, didn't understand his reasoning.

'Yea, he'll put him on the first plane flying to Ibiza.' He snorted. 'Yea, I really appreciate such a help.'

'How long you're going to pretend everything's okay? He's not stupid, Craig…'

'Until someone decides to sell him off.' He replied sharply, stared at her unfriendly. 'You're going to risk our friendship with Spike because you're afraid of Superintendent? You think he's gonna give you an order for it?' He asked with a snort.

'Bridget doesn't has nothing wrong in mind.' John Paul stood in her defense. 'You don't need to be so rude for her.'

'So you're gonna go to Superintendent with her, eh?' He asked him coldly, disappointed in his eyes. 'Show him how good pupils you two are.'

'No, I don't think either that we should inform Superintendent about Spike's state. I think we can handle with it, without his help.' He replied, staring straight into his eyes.

'Thank you. Spike will appreciate you're standing for his side.' Darren said softly from his place on the desk. 'You can't forget it could be one of us who would find himself in such troubles.'

'It's sick idea, Craig! I don't know how you're going to do it, but still I think we should talk with Superintendent…But, fine. You don't want, okay. I won't be either, but don't mix me on it, when he finds the truth.' She snapped outraged and crossed her arms against chest. Craig smirked, knowing he didn't has to bother about her anymore. She won't say a word to Superintendent.

'Anyway, I still think Spike should take a part in the investigation. At least we should take into consideration his conclusions. We can't forget it's him who helped us very much to move the case.' John Paul said after a pause. 'We can't isolate him from us.'

'I'm not going to let him work on that case anymore. He needs to sort himself out.'

'He needs our support, to sort himself out.' John Paul argued and Bridget growled loudly knowing how it's going to end. 'You're going to talk with him, aren't you?'

'He doesn't want to talk with me.' He grunted in response, ignoring his look.

'He told you that, or you just got a vibe?' He asked him sarcastically.

'I don't know how to talk with him, okay? It overgrows me.'

'So you need to do something about it, cause Spike needs you like never before. He won't talk about such things with a guy who just joined the station, or with a partner who he just met, or with a woman who won't understand him, cause she's a woman.' He shugged.

'Oh, thanks John Paul.' Bridget snarled to him, offended.

'You're a bit too much motherly, Bridget. Sorry.'

'Darren, Bridget, can you leave us alone, please?' Craig asked calmly, although his all silhouette was showing how tensed and angry he was.

'Why you don't want to talk about it with them in the room, eh? I just trying to say he needs our support not be isolated from us.'

'He can't work with us anymore.' Craig said firmly, didn't give up.

'Craig if he doesn't talk with us, then with whom? With Randall? Oh, yea, I bet he wants to hear what his boyfriend thinks. Especially when he can show him a place with his fist.' John Paul snapped irate. 'Just think a little.'

'John Paul has a right, Craig. If we push him away, he'll be alone, and only God knows how It's going to end.' Darren chimed in, and Craig gritted his teeth.

'I have enough your coalition!' He barked at them. 'He's going to stay where I said, and you...' He pointed at his stepbrother. 'Don't mix God into this. I don't have any regrets about my decision. We'll handle a case alone.'

'I just pray you won't pay for it too much, Craig.' John Paul said quietly, making Craig roll his eyes. 'I have a feeling it's not going to end good.'

'Stop being so pessimistic, you're making my head hurt…I don't want to talk about Spike anymore, unless it's not connect with a case.'

'Spike is not connected with a case, Craig.' Bridget recalled him firmly.

'Well, I'm not so sure about that.' The man said. 'I think he lied to us, but I don't know why he would do it.'

'Lie in what?' She asked, dumbfounded. 'You have any evidences?'

'Not yet, but when I talked with Randall..'

'Oh, come on! So it was Randall who said you that?' John Paul exclaimed, shaking his head.

'He didn't say.' He said firmly. 'It's just, about something he said, it doesn't match. And I wonder, if he...'

'Maybe we stop right here...'

'Bridget.' He said, ignoring his partner. 'When Spike came back to England?'

'About two days before he starts working here.' She shrugged. 'Why you asked?'

'Randall said us a very interesting thing, but you see, the timeline, doesn't match.' He replied, wondering about something. 'Are you sure he came back then? Not earlier?'

'Well, he could came few days earlier...' She replied after a minute. 'But what you have in mind, telling _earlier_? I know you enough to know you're not thinking like a normal people, and _earlier _can means even month.' She rolled her eyes.

'How about six months?' He grinned, as she gave him odd look.

'Six months? Are you mad, Craig? You didn't talk with Superintendent? He was going to came back to us, not walked cross the street and came in to the station.'

'So you know about his return only from Superintendent?' He made sure, a little surprise. 'What did he tell you exactly?'

'That he and Chief Constable decided we need a help from an experience officer…so they brought Spike back to us.' She replied. 'You really think he was all the time in England? Why he'd do it?'

'Maybe he didn't want to face Craig.' John Paul suggested. 'I don't see more options.'

'Well, I'll talk with Randall once again and see if he's telling the truth and then maybe we talk with Spike...I guess it's not save to ask Superintendent what he thinks about it, eh?'

'Better we do it quiet and don't bother Spike about it till we're not sure and don't have any evidences.' Darren said calmly.

'Until Randall doesn't confirm it.'

'You're behaving like you're sure Spike lied.' Darren noticed. 'Why don't you think it was Randall who lied?'

'Cause he doesn't get any benefits with lying about it.' He replied with a slight smile. 'Maybe if we find that Spike was laying, we'll able to set up what pushed him to come back and take drugs.'

'It's very dangerous game, don't you think?' John Paul asked him.

'Yes, but we're coppers, so dangerous means nothing to us, yeah?'

* * *

'You said Spike start taking drugs in England, when you came back.' Craig started as he checked something in files. 'Can you recall me, when was that?'

'Half year go.' He replied without interest. 'Why you keep asking about it, eh?'

'What were you doing during this half years, hmm?' He continued, ignoring his question. 'I guess you get back to work, but what about Spike? I don't think he was sitting like a good wife in home and waiting for you with a warm dinner.' He asked, couldn't stop himself from little irony.

'He was a security guard in my building. You can phone to my boss and ask him about his files.'

'He didn't want to come back to police? He had enough work there?'

'No, he wanted to come back very badly, but he couldn't. He said it was because of your Superintendent, and secondly he didn't want to meet with you.' Randall replied with half smile. 'This work was killing him, but he decided he wasn't going to beg you for a mercy.'

'It won't be a mercy.' Craig said firmly.

'He thought something different. Anyway he already had enough problems on his head and didn't need new one.'

'Like nightmares? I know you're not telling us the all truth, Randall. You're hiding something, but I don't know why.' He decided to attack, having enough this polite, small game.

'I'm not hiding anything!' He snapped, but when his eyes automatically avoid Craig's, man knew he was lying.

'Your body language betrayed you, Randall. So better start talking, before I accused you for obstruction of investigation.' He noticed as fear passed through his eyes.

'Take it easy, okay? It's probably nothing important.' He said annoyed.

'We decide if it's or not.' Craig stated and gave him a sign to continue.

'It was a letter.'

'What letter?' Craig asked, raising his eyebrow. It wasn't a thing which he expected to hear right now.

'In the afternoon, it was the same day when these nightmares started, he got a letter from England.' He explained with a deep sigh.

'From who?

'I don't know. Spike only told me it was a letter from his old friend from England. That's all…He was very mysterious about it…One day he only told me it brought demons of his past, but never explained it further.'

'So you're telling me that although you're so possessive about him and checking every time where he's and what's he doing, you didn't want to read this letter?' He asked him ironically.

'Hell yeah I wanted! But he has hidden it somewhere and I couldn't find it.' He snarled irate. 'His a cunning beast, when he wants to hide something. I don't know what he did with a letter when we came back…I almost forgot about it.'

'Okay, so it was his old friend from England…Did you at least notice an address on the envelope?'

'No, I didn't…But,' He added when Craig sighed heavily. 'I remember that I thought it was a letter from woman.'

'From woman?' Craig repeated, taken-aback. 'Why did you think it was letter from woman? Spike told you that?'

'No, but for moment I saw an envelope, okay? When I saw letters on it, I thought it was writing with woman's hand…Well, you know. It has been written very neatly and equally and, what distinguished us from the women, was readable.' He said, flashing his teeth in smile.

'You have a clue who could be it?' Craig asked, although he didn't expect any positive reply.

'Any clue.' He replied shortly. 'Am I free now?'

'For few minutes.' Craig replied reluctantly, swearing at Ed Brook for not cooperation with them and at his boys who instead of wait and catch him red-handed, arrested them when their eyes only have laid on Ed. He couldn't believe he was going to let this guy came back to home. To Spike. He totally fucked up this one.

'Good, cause I already have enough these tiny rooms.'

'It's station, no Hilton.' Craig snapped and closed his files. 'Is it possible that Spike didn't throw it out, or burn the letter, only saved it?'

'Yea, I wouldn't be surprised if he hid it somewhere, or even walking with it every day.' He chuckled. 'He doesn't throw out things like that.'

'So there's a chance we'd see it?'

'If you think Spike is going to show you a letter, you're wrong. You may beat him to the death, but he won't do it.'

'You tried?' Craig asked sarcastically.

'Not once.' He shone his teeth in predatory smile and Craig hardly stop himself from wiped off this bloody smile from his face.

'George take this clown to the cell, before we pass through all procedures.' Craig ordered and timidly stood up.

'And then I'll be free, yeah?'

'We don't have choice.' Craig replied drily and approached officer George standing by the door. He slightly tilted toward him, so Randall couldn't hear what he was saying. 'We really don't have nothing to charge him?' He asked in whisper.

'He was in the alley with drug dealers, but it's not a crime. The lawyer would say he was just passing by them, when he was going back to home and without any evidences, judge will believe him.' George replied quietly. 'Until he didn't buy nothing from them, he's innocent.'

'He knows Ed Brook.'

'I know many drug dealers too, Craig. It makes me be a druggie then?' He gave him knowingly look before passed by him to took care about Randall. Craig sighed irate and without looking back, he walked back from the interrogation room.

He nodded his head toward Charlie and Megan working on their own cases, while he took his jacket and without more words, headed toward the exit, knowing he was too tired to talk with Spike or do something about the case. He needed to get a sleep and he didn't bother what others may say about inspector leaving the station during his work-time, only to get back to his own flat and bury himself under thick quilt.

* * *

Frank Mayfair couldn't sleep that night. From the dinner he has feeling irrational fear and when he has went to bed, he was sure he sensed someone's appearance in the house. There weren't the coppers who were watching his every steps and sharing a home with him, but someone foreign. The faint smell of mint candies accompanied him from the last three days, but until today, he didn't take it as a something alarming. He thought they belonged to one of the three coppers in house, but today he learned that Moore was allergic to mint, and others preferred to not checking how much the man was. But the smell was still present here, and he wondered who else could eat them. Maybe this young inspector who was coming there every few days to check how the youngs handling and if the security alarms are turn on above front and backside doors?

He stood up, when he heard rumors downstairs and someone's cough. He wore his bathrobe and quickly went downstairs to check what's going on. The lights in hall and living room were switched on, the cough repeated, but this time it was unnaturally long. Mr. Mayfair came in to the living room as he noticed policemen's loud voices and steps behind the wall. He stopped on the track, surprise to see young Moore sitting on the armchair, with swollen red of sweat face with unnatural big eyes, as the other men were knelling down by him, checking his pulse.

'What's going on here?' Mr. Mayfair asked, terrified.

'It looks like allergic, sir.' One of the coppers, constable Malcolm, said when the other were already calling an ambulance. 'It looks pretty bad.'

'My God, it's because that mint! I feel it in all house!' He exclaimed when Moore trying to caught the breath and control his attacks of coughs.

'Are you using some mint detergents, Sir?'

'No! You'd see if I bought something like that in the shop. You were shopping along with me.' He replied, shaking his head.

'Ambulance is on the way.' The second officer announced. 'I don't have bloody idea from where it's that smell. It hit us when we were checking the living room.'

'It smells like mint candies.' Mr. Mayfair said, screwing his nose. 'Are you sure none of us were eating them?'

'No, Sir. We know Moore is allergic to it.' Malcolm shook his head.

'I'm feeling this smell from tree days. You didn't notice it earlier?' Constables looked at each other nervously.

'Why you didn't tell us about it, Sir? We need to know about things like that.'

'I didn't know it's so important…But from the dinner I felt someone's presence here. And I start wondering that when we go out to town, someone deciding to visit house.' He admitted and Malcolm swear loudly.

'Call on the station. We need an assistance, here. Said it's emergency, probably someone else is on the property.'

'Fine, but in that time maybe I'll check outside? Because of this bloody hedge, I don't see street from here.' The other constable suggested.

'No, we need to stay in home and take care about Mr. Mayfair and Moore until ambulance arrive.' He ordered and sighed when the other start phoning to the station.

'I should have something to reduce a swelling.' Mr. Mayfair said and pointed at his office on the other side of the room. 'It's in the desk, in my office.'

'If you don't mind, Sir.' Malcolm said with slight smile. 'Maybe it'll help him a little, and until Sean doesn't finish, I need to ask you about it, Sir.'

'It's no problem. I'm back in a minute.' He said with generous smile and winked to the other copper talking on the phone. Mr. Mayfair quickly approached his desk standing in front of the big, glassy window and opened one of the drawer. He was searching for a few seconds, when he again felt irrational fear and someone's eyes at himself. He slowly raised up his head to look through the window to check if there was someone standing there. But there were only hedge and few trees growing above the road. He breathed with relief didn't notice nothing disturbing and removed some tube from the drawer, while in the same time from the garden rang a shot.

The bullet came through the window, creating on his surface small hole, and before Mr. Mayfair could hear or see something, he fall down dead on the ground, with a hole in the head and warm blood running down the window and nearest walls.

* * *

Darren was heading toward his car, when he almost crushed with Spike, walking out from the corner. He raised his eyebrows surprised to see him there, while he should sitting in the office, now.

'What are you doing, here Spike? Shouldn't you sit in the office?' He asked.

'I needed a fresh air like I said.' He replied with a slight smile. 'And you?'

'I'm waiting for Hannah, and then we go back to home. She phoned me, she's in the shop, on the next street.'

'Sounds like a nice afternoon.' Spike smiled cheekily, but he quickly stopped as he noticed concern in his partner's eyes. 'What's wrong, Darren?'

'You go out for almost one hour. Where have you been for all the time?' He asked him in serious tone, afraid of the answer. Spike sighed heavily and shook his head slightly.

'I was few streets away, needed a space to think up. Don't worry I didn't take drugs, I only drank coffee.' He replied, rolling his eyes.

'You can always talk with me, whenever you want.' Darren offered, his hand gently squeezed Spike's shoulder.

'Even now?' Spike asked him quietly.

'Of course, I only phone to Hannah and say her, to not coming here, because I need to stay in work longer.' Darren said and was going to remove his mobile phone, when Spike laid hand on his, small smile playing across his lips.

'I was just checking how much you mean it.' The man said softly, taking his hand back. 'We don't need to talk now. Go back to home with Hannah. She doesn't see you in home too often now.'

'We really can talk now.' Darren assured him. 'Just tell me what's going on?'

'It's nothing.' He sighed and looked at the entrance of the station. 'I need to take Randall back to home. So even if I want, I can't talk with you now.' He said quietly.

'Are you afraid of him?'

'No, just want to do him a favor and give him a ride back to home. I think we need to discuss few things.' He smiled softly, but it only disturbed Darren.

'Be careful, Spike. After what I saw and heard, I don't trust him.'

'Don't be such pessimistic. Sooner I'll kill him, than he me.' He chuckled, but his laugh dead on his lips as he saw how much man was worrying about him, and was serious. Before he could assured him, he'll be fine and Randall won't hurt him again, he has been pulled into tight embrace.

'I really meant it, Spike. You're not alone. If you need to talk I'm always for you, okay?' He whispered to his ear, making him to close his eyes and shiver slightly under so unexpected touch, for the first time from a long time enjoying a feeling to be with someone so close. He could feel how Darren's diaphragm working when he was breathing slowly on his neck, feel the beat of his heart on the chest, and it was making him cry. He didn't have any idea until now how much he missed that feeling, to share with someone else his space. It felt so good, he didn't want it to end.

'I know.' He whispered back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 'But it's so hard.'

'You don't have to go through this alone.' Spike smiled at his words. 'You just…'

'Do I disturb you?' Darren immediately jumped back from the man and his hand came through his hair as Hannah's voice rang behind his back. He smiled sheepishly to his fiancé, watching them with growing interest. Especially Spike caught her attention very badly.

'No, course not, babe.' He chuckled nervously, trying to hid his uneasiness. 'We just talking.' He wanted to slap himself as he understood what he just said and Hannah gave him funny look. Spike only shook his head, didn't even try to comment.

'I guess it was some secret, that you had to stand so close to each other.' She said with small smile, definitely making a fun of her fiancé.

'Business work.' Spike replied politely. 'And one of them just came out.' He added as his eyes caught Randall's figure walking out from the entrance. 'It was lovely to met you, Hannah. I hope next time we can talk longer.' He flashed her a grin.

'I hope so, Spike. Definitely I want to see you soon on the dinner, in our house.' She said with a sweet smile. 'Maybe on Thursday?' She suggested.

'Sounds perfect to me. I'll let Darren know if something change and I couldn't come.' Spike winked, feeling very uneasy under Darren's inquiring stare.

'Fine. So we're set up.' She smiled. 'Nice to meet you too, Spike.'

'Goodbye, Hannah. And see you later, Darren.' He said and waved his hand before he ran toward Randall standing on the end of the stairs and waiting impatiently for him.

'He's very nice.' Hannah said, didn't take her eyes from him. 'You always cuddling to each other like that?' She asked in mocking tone.

'No. He just has a really tough time on the station and I wanted him to show he can count on me.' He sighed and let Hannah take him for a hand when they slowly departed from the station. 'But no, we never cuddling to each other like that.' He added nervously.

'I don't accuse you about anything, Darren.' She laughed quietly, amused with his behavior. 'You don't have to be so nervous, I only joking.'

'Yea, I know.' He smiled slightly, trying to sound convince. 'But this all night and beginning of the morning, were so crazy…I need to go sleep.'

'Yes, I think you need a little rest, you look tired, Darren.' She said softly and gave him a peek on the check. 'I'm glad you're so good friend with Spike. It's very kind of you, you're helping him so much.' She smiled. 'I love you, when you're so protective.'

'Well, I love you, regardless of what you do.' He chuckled and bended over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

'You could be a really great father.' She continued and Darren felt very uneasy once again. 'You never thought how it may feel to be a parent? To have kids?'

'We really have to have this conversation right here?' He asked her, didn't hide his annoy. 'I'm tired and I don't like discus about such important things on the middle of the street, among these all, foreign people.'

'Okay, there was no conversation.' She said with a small smile, although Darren could notice a hint of sadness and disappointed in her voice. He sighed heavily, angry at himself he reacted so emotionally. He didn't want to hurt her, she was the best thing which happened in his life. Without her, he'll be nobody.

'I'm sorry, babe, but I'm really tired.' He said quietly as he stopped her and turned around so she was faced him right now. 'It's not like I've never thought about me being a father. I thought about it and I'm not hiding I want to have a small baby fledgling in our flat.' She smiled widely, showing him how excited she was. 'But in the future, Hannah.' He finished and her smile dropped down.

'In the future? Exactly when? When you'll be on retire?' She asked irate.

'Don't dramatize, okay?' He sighed. 'I want to have a baby with you, but firstly I think we should think about wedding, don't you think? Then we can start thinking about kids.'

'Darren, we're together from five years and it's you who still changing a date of our wedding.' She recalled him. 'We already could have a baby, if you finally decide if you want to get married.'

'Course I want...Recently I thought about us very much and I think, May, it'll be a perfect month for a weeding. Don't you think?' He asked softly and chuckled as Hannah squealed happily and threw arms around his neck. 'Finally you'll be Mrs. Osborne.'

'Yes, finally.' She agreed and pulled back from him. 'Oh, I need to tell parents about it...When we get married, we finally can start thinking seriously about kids.'

'Yea, we'll can.' He agreed, not quite happy about that thought. 'But for now, the theme is closed, okay? I already have one kid in the work and need to take care about him, before he hurt himself.' He smiled softly as Spike crossed through his mind.

'Yea, cuddle him when you're on the break.' She mocked, as they went back on the track, straight to their flat.

'You already could leave it, you know?' He rolled his eyes as she laughed.

'I know, but I like teasing you.' She hugged to his side. 'And Spike only easing the things for me.' She chuckled and shook her head.

'Oh, really? How's that come?' He asked intrigued and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

'Well, if I didn't know he's not gay, I'd say he has a crush on you.' She said with a giggle. But Darren didn't laugh, only looked at her seriously, tensing under her touch.

'What are you talking about?' He asked her, dumbfounded. Did he miss something?

'These full of admiration looks he's giving you all the time, when he knew you're not looking at him…He feels pretty comfortable with you around, even too much I would say. When you were hugging him, I'd say he was enjoying it very much.' She explained and giggled again. 'I see he really likes you, but you need to tell him to not show it so emotionally in front of everybody, cause people start talking his gay. You know how cruel they can be, especially coppers.'

'Yes, I know…I didn't have any idea about it.' Darren said quietly, shockedwith Hannah's revealation. Was he really so blind to not notice it?

'If you were a woman, you'd notice it.' She giggled. 'But like I said it's nothing to worry about, but you need to warn him, before he'll fall into troubles because of that.'

'Yea, he needs to be more careful.' He nodded, wondering what the hell do with that. He didn't want to hurt Spike, especially right now, but if Hannah was right and he has a crush on him, it looked like he had to. _What a mess. _


	27. Let's start the game

**Another new chapter for you :) I hope you'd like it. **

'I thought he had security for 24 hours.' Craig said irate as he looked around the bathing in blood office, and then on Mr. Mayfair dead body. 'How the fuck someone went into possession and shot Mayfair straight in the head? Why the fuck he was here alone?'

'We needed to take care about Moore, Sir.' Malcolm replied. 'I didn't think Mayfair could be kill in own office, especially in such moment.' He sighed.

'Did you at least see the car, or gunner?'

'No, Sir. The hedge hiding the road and we don't have cameras on the possession. Superintendent claimed there was no need to have one.'

'I wonder what he's going to claim now.' Craig snarled and moved a little back to let red haired woman took a photo of the crime scene. He sighed when he noticed John Paul's golden head in the crowd and heard Bridget's voice. 'Looks like everybody are on the place.' He smirked as John Paul joined them, looking like pulled out sweater. 'I see someone's very tired.' His partner sent him cold look instead of bark at him.

'So the last member of Red Roses has been killed.' Bridget said, with disbelieve staring at the body. 'I guess, our murderer finished his mission.'

'I think it's a little too early for such conclusions.' John Paul stated, giving Craig knowingly look. 'We still don't know motives his crimes, and we can't forget about Lee, who has been killed only because he saw too much.'

'So you think he's going to attack again?' She asked him, skeptically. 'He doesn't has to. Everyone's dead, no witnesses. The case is closed, if we Superintendent let us search for a murderer anymore…He already can be abroad.' She shrugged.

'I think we already set up, it has to be one of us, didn't we?' Craig asked sharply. 'Maybe the murderer we're searching for is in this home, and watching us…Like John Paul, I think it's not the end. I think he may attack once again, but the problem is that we don't know when, where and at who.'

'It doesn't make sense.' Bridget scowled.

'Nothing makes sense, Bridget. From the beginning this case only brings more questions than solutions.' He snapped, irate. 'We are in the black hole and don't know how to get out from it. We have more victims, but still no motives, even no suspects. It's a nightmare!' He shouted, making the woman with digital camera jump.

'We had to miss something. It's not possible that our murderer is clever, he didn't make any mistake.' John Paul said firmly and approached Craig to gave more space paramedics to take a body to the mortuary, while woman stopped taking pictures and finished her work. 'There's a trace around which we're incessantly walking. It has to be, Craig.'

'I know, but until we don't find out what we missing, this knowledge won't help us in anything.' He stated and glanced at constable Malcolm crowding around the door. 'What happened here, Malcolm? Why you needed to take Moore to hospital?'

'He had an allergic attack.' He replied, scratching his head. 'He's allergic to mint.' Craig rolled his eyes.

'So why the hell you had mint, here?'

'We didn't, Sir.' He shook his head quickly. 'We sensed it when Moore got an allergic attack.'

'So you don't know from where this smell came?' Bridget made sure, already afraid to say loudly what that means.

'No, ma'am. We don't know.' He confirmed.

'Well, it looks like someone became very creative.' Craig commented deadpanned. 'Check the all house. If someone was here, had to leave something which smelling like a mint.' He ordered, wondering if it's the trace they were looking for. 'You didn't ventilate the house, right?'

'No, we didn't, Sir.'

'You think someone broke in to the house and sprayed a mints in ventilation shaft?' John Paul asked him, exactly thinking about the same. 'But he had to do it before the dinner, and I'm not sure if in that case they shouldn't feel the smell earlier?'

'It depends on how the shaft is build, and how much of the mint specific he used.' Craig replied. 'Or maybe he carried the mint here in a different way.' He shrugged.

'In food, perhaps?' Bridget suggested and Craig nodded his head.

'It's possible, but boys were checking every object Mr. Mayfair bought, so I'm not sure about it.'

'If he broke in here, he could left a mint in some dishes.' Craig looked behind John Paul to may see flushed Darren, who came from nowhere. 'Sorry for being late, but Hannah just said me you called me.'

'I could guess she won't give you a message.' Craig snorted. 'It'll be better if you buy secretary instead of keeping in your flat Hannah. Firstly she doesn't take so much space, secondly is cheaper to maintain than Hannah, and finally she's not whining around you when you came late to home.'

'I bet, Hannah would love to hear what you think about her.' Darren said drily, didn't comment it further. 'I'll go and check the refrigerator, when Bridget can check outside if the murderer left some traces.' He suggested and both of them go to work.

'You really can't respect people, eh?' John Paul asked him, didn't hide his irate. 'It's rude and inadequate to tell such things to your brother about his fiancé.'

'I only saying the truth.' Craig replied with a smirk. 'Everyone's think the same, but unlike to me, they don't have guts to say it loud.'

'They're not saying it because they knew what _tact _means.' He corrected him, giving knowingly look. 'Even mop has more tact than you.'

'Because you talked with him?' He asked, teasingly.

'Yea, and he thinks more clear than you.' He snapped, not in the mood for his little games.

'Well, in the end he has been created to clean _clear.'_ He mocked him, before he chuckled seeing anger in John Paul's eyes. 'I love watching your eyes, when you're angry.' He suddenly announced and John Paul blushed furiously under his stare. 'Oh, so you listen me, then?'

'Shut up, Craig.' He said to him and turned around to hide his cheeks.

'If you don't stop saying to me shut up, I'm not going to propose you to join me in the car and see the body in the mortuary.' Craig said with a half smile. 'And believe me, I was going to do it.' John Paul glanced at him, interested, and Craig couldn't help but grinned.

'Cause we're partners, and you remember my full name? He asked with small smile, raising his eyebrow.

'I don't see more options for do it. We're not friend, aren't we?' He replied in mocking tone, but when he passed by him, John Paul could notice sparks in his eyes , telling him it wasn't the only reason why he proposed him.

* * *

Spike was laying on his bed and watching the ceiling when Randall came in and leaned against the frame as his eyes fixed at his boyfriend, lips curled into smirk. The tattooed man didn't react on his presence in the room, only still looking up in torpor.

'Your phone rang.' Randall announced, breaking the silence. He stood without move for a few second, expecting some reactions from the other man, but it looked like he didn't listen him, only was in his own, imaginary world. 'They need you on the station.' He decided to continue and slowly approached the bed. 'Someone important has been shot today.'

'Mayfair?' Spike suddenly asked in hollow voice, didn't pay too much attention to his boyfriend.

'Yea.' He nodded, eyes fixed at him in surprise. 'How do you know it? I didn't tell you his name.' He asked with a grin and nudged his hand with a foot.

'I guessed. He was the only one who survived.' Spike replied in the same tone of voice, alarming Randall. Something wasn't alright with him.

'Oy, are you dying or what?' He asked him harshly, trying to catch his eyes and wake him up from the numbness. His foot again landed on his body, but this time it was rougher and painful. 'Wakey, wakey, Prince.' He said in mocking tone.

'I'm trying to rest. I didn't sleep for many hours.' He said quietly, finally glancing at his boyfriend.

'So sleep. I guess they can handle a dead man without your help.' He shrugged, before he growled when Spike's eyes again moved on the ceiling. 'Oy, look at me, when you're talking to me.' He said irate and tried to nudge him again, but this time he heard low growl behind his back and, he could swear, felt Loony's teeth on his ankle. He gnashed his teeth, but slowly let his foot fall down on the floor, without touching Spike. 'Can you tell your fucking dog to stop growling at me?' He asked annoyed as the dog was still standing behind him and growling.

'Loony, your bed.' Spike said softly, although imperiously. The dog growled once again, but finally got out from the room, leaving men alone.

'I've never liked this dog. We should put him to sleep, when he was a puppy.' Randall snapped. 'He's only superfluous ballast for us.'

'He's my friend, and don't say such horrible things. Just for once show me you have a heart…You were different when we were in Ibiza.'

'Maybe you just go sleep, cause your psycho babble only piss me off.' Randall suggested, clenching his fists. He didn't know how to hell cool off when he was behaving like that. It was impossible!

'No, I need to go at the station.' Spike shook his head, but still didn't move only watching the ceiling. It only irate Randall, but in some way intrigued too.

'What's so interesting in our ceiling you're watching it so intently?'

'Nothing, I guess.' He shrugged. 'I'm just trying to focus on my mind and rest a little.'

'You took my stash without permission?' He asked him harshly, knowing now why the man was laid back and cut off from the outside world. 'You fucking want to kill yourself? I don't know how to talk with you anymore.'

'No, I took nothing.' He said firmly. 'It's because I can't sleep…My mind trying to find for itself some nice place to rest. The outside world only makes me feel more tired.'

'What!' Randall snapped, taken-aback, giving him odd look. 'I've always thought there is something wrong with your head, but this time you break the record.'

'You never run away with thoughts somewhere else when you have enough everything?' Spike asked him with a deep sigh. 'I think most of people doing it.'

'Maybe sometimes, but usually I don't have to.' Randall shrugged, observing him with growing anxiety. 'And surely I'm not behaving like someone ate half of my brain.' He said softly, worried in what state the man was.

'I'm just trying to rest.' He repeated annoyed. 'It's so hard for you to understand it?'

'No, but I wonder where someone like you may rest.' He gave him predatory smile. 'I can help you, if you want…' His hand sneaked under his shirt, but Spike quickly pushed it away.

'On the beach.' He replied, wanting to have this all conversation behind himself. He knew the only way was to reply for Randall's questions and wait until he becomes tired of them and go away to write new article to newspaper…Usually he'll go out to find himself a young fella or nice chick, but for the last days, Randall changed and wasn't cheating on him like earlier. He was spending more of his free time in home and wasn't so aggressive toward Spike. The tattooed man didn't understand this change, but wasn't complain about it. He loved when Randall showing him so affection and not barking at him from the morning.

Firstly he thought it has something to do with Craig and Darren, but when they have come back to home today, he realized he has start changing before he has been arrested. He start wondering if old Randall, in who he has fallen in love is going to come back to him. He'd give anything to let it happen.

'In Ibiza?' Randall asked him with a half smile, calming down. 'In the place where we met?' He sat on the bed, next to Spike's body and gently stroked his right, cold cheek.

'Yea.' He admitted. 'I missed the time when we were in love and everything seemed to be so easy for us.' He closed his eyes as Randall's thumb gently ran across his lips. 'But on the other hand, I want it to never happened. Between those all good moments, sneaked out so many bad things.' He said quietly.

'I wish we could turn time back, too.' He said softly and kicked his shoes off before he laid next to his boyfriend and start gently kissing his neck. There was something strange in Spike's behavior, but behind his hollow voice and misty eyes he could see his old lover, the one who was looking ahead on the future and was enjoying everything what life giving to him.

'But we can't.' He sighed and tried to move from him, but Randall gently wrapped arms around him and pulled toward himself. Spike looked at him surprise, didn't expect him to be so gently to him again, to touching him without leaving any marks on his skin. There was nothing cruel and danger in his smile or touch. His hands gently moving around his body when the lips moving from his ear to the neck again. 'It's so fucked up.'

'Don't think about it, now. You're now in freezing, rainy England no in hot Ibiza.' He recalled him with a small smile.

'I left my soul there.' He whispered as Randall start removing his shirt. 'You won't understand it.'

'I'm too daft for understand your philosophical views?' He asked in a mocking tone, but devoid of anger.

'You tread the ground too hard to worry about such bullshits as you call it.' He replied with a small smile and from the long time Randall laughed sincerely.

'So? What's so interesting in beaches, you like them so much?' He asked amused and reached toward the night cabinet as he let Spike's shirt fall down on the floor.

'They're like humans. You never know what they're hiding under the outset layer.' He replied and Randall rolled his eyes.

'Yea, you were right, it's bullshit.' He chuckled. 'You'd better think about the case, instead of analyzing the beach internal layer. Leave it for people who know their work.'

'You always making fun of everything what I say.' He growled frustrated. 'You don't understand meanings of my words. If people start listening me and see what I'm trying to transfer, we wouldn't be in so big hole right now, in our investigation.'

'I understand them completely.' He grinned and kissed him on the nose. 'But I guess you prefer to listen me, than hear Craig's comments.' He stated.

'I guess, you're right.' He sighed and gave him indulgent look as he noticed big grin on Randall's face and his hand suddenly appeared on his belt. 'You really don't know other option, than turn my attention?'

'If I ask you'd say no.' He replied. 'So it's not about me being too much creative, but about you cause you don't want to cooperate with me, so I can't do it in other way.'

'Don't be so smart.' Spike snapped to him, before he smiled slightly to still grinning at him Randall. 'I wonder if it's a dream…Your sudden change is caused by Craig's action, or you just want to make me feel happy to forget about your betrayal?' He asked him with curious. 'You could ruin me if you say about me Superintendent.'

'I know, but I was angry. And when I'm angry, you know how am I.' He sighed. 'I'd regret it later…And yeah, in some way Craig opened my eyes. He said he'll kill me when I only make one bruise on your skin.'

'How lovely.' He said in mocking tone, looking straight into Randall's eyes.

'I know it's hard for you to believe me, but in some, sick way, I care about you.' He said softly. 'I know I hurt you very much, but I'd do more worse things to you if I want it. But I'm not doing it, cause I know I'll lose you for good.' He admitted.

'So what would you do to me, eh?'

'Well…Like tell Craig that I knew where you were that one specific day.' He said quietly. 'And what you had with yourself. But I didn't do it, cause I know you needed to do it, to make a peace with yourself.'

'It's not like you think.' Spike shook his head, staring at him with uncertain. 'You don't know.'

'I know, babe, but it's okay.' He assured him and smiled. 'Sometimes we need to do some things to close the chapter in our life. I'm not judging you. I probably will do the same, if I have such memories as you. Really.'

'Rand…' He started, but man laid finger on his lips.

'No more words. Let me take care about you.' He kissed him on the cheek and showed small pack.

'I think we don't need this, Rand.' He said, giving him indulgent look. 'We're together for almost three years now, and I know you're visiting doctor regularly, so you're clean…And I didn't see you sleeping with anyone from very long time.'

'I think we need it.' Randall insisted and took his hand back before Spike could take them. 'I'm not going to have sex with you without protection.'

'I'm clean too.' Spike growled, but Randall shook his head.

'Better to be circumspect, than crying later.' He stated with a half smile. 'So you gonna do it according to my principles, or we can pretend nothing had place here?'

'Give it that pack.' He snapped making Randall chuckle.

* * *

Craig frowned his eyebrows as his and John Paul came at the station and from the door he noticed Spike bending over Mayfair's body while pathologist were shuffling on his feet annoyed, probably want to take the body how quickly it was possible to the mortuary.

'Leave the body, Spike!' Craig shouted angrily, approaching looking at him with innocent man. 'You're not taking a part in investigation, if you forget.'

'But you said I can give you some conclusions, and if I have to give some I need to see a body first and hear what happened.' He stated with a cheeky smile and let Danny took the body to his kingdom, before another person may want to look at it too.

'You should wait for me and ask for permission, not stopping pathologist on the middle of the corridor to see the body.' He snapped to him and gave warning look. 'Don't forget you're suspended.' He said quietly and moved toward elevator. 'I'm not going to add, you should be here from a long time.'

'Don't pay too much attention to him, right now.' John Paul whispered to his ear as he joined them. 'There's going to be a meeting with Superintendent and Chief Constable right now and everybody from our department has to take a part on it.'

'Sounds like a good fun.' Spike snorted and reluctantly followed them. 'That means I can talk?' He asked Craig as the door from elevator closed.

'Yes, but try to say not too much.' He replied, didn't hide he is not happy about Spike saying anything. 'And don't say any rebellious things toward Superintendent.'

'I thought it's you who says one.' John Paul noted with a smirk and wasn't surprise as he got warning look from the man too. 'Everybody knows about the meeting?'

'I think so.' He shrugged and pushed the door from the common room where already were waiting for them Megan, Charlie, Fred, Bridget and two other officers. He moved toward one of the desks and sat behind it while Spike and John Paul sat down on the centre of the room, from where they've been, they had excellent view at all room. 'Where's Darren?'

'In the canteen.' Megan replied. 'He needed to check something.'

'Yea, phone to Hannah.' Craig snorted, already knowing his _checking something_. 'If I have woman like her in the home, I'd kill myself.' Before John Paul could comment his another very tactful note, Darren came in along with Superintendent and Chief Constable.

'I'm glad to see you all here.' Superintendent said for welcome and removed his hat while officers stood up for a minute. 'I heard what happened in Mayfair's house. That's horrible!' He said with disgusted. 'Someone's know how is constable Moore?'

'He's fine, Sir.' Fred replied. 'He's going to come back to work tomorrow.'

'Good to hear that…I wonder how's that happened.' He shook his head and looked around officers. 'Did you find something?'

'Not yet, Sir.' Bridget said, feeling uneasy. 'But our people still working on the crime scene and searching for traces.'

'So again no one saw anything.' Chief Constable growled irate. 'The murderer attacked again, and still we have nothing.'

'It's not like we have nothing, Sir.' Craig argued. 'We have many traces, but the problem is we don't know how to connect them with each other. The murderer is playing with us.'

'There's no way he's going to hide from us forever.' Charlie stated. 'He made or is going to make a mistake, and then we'll catch him.'

'Why you think it's him? Maybe it's she…' Darren suggested, but no one looked convince to his idea.

'I don't think woman could has such strength to smash boy's head with baseball bat. And besides women aren't so brutal, they prefer poison or knifes.' Megan said in expert tone. 'So don't think it could be a woman.

'Well, why we didn't take on the advantage there can be two killers?' Spike suddenly asked. 'Like we know, it's strange that murderer start killing after eight years break. What's stopped him to not do it earlier?'

'You think someone appeared in killer's life and had such big impact on him, for I don't have any idea why reasons, to start kill again?' Bridget asked skeptically. 'It doesn't make sense.'

'Maybe it doesn't makes now, but who knows when we find out motive.' John Paul stated. 'I think it's not a stupid idea. I think in two they had bigger chance to kill Mayfair or Brain without catching anyone attentions.'

'But still it doesn't give us too much, right? We still don't have suspects and motives.' Superintendent said sharply.

'Well, the murderer already made one mistake, but it depends on us what we do with it and how we're going to use this information.' Spike chimed in, catching everyone's attentions back.

'What mistake?' Charlie asked and gave him odd look. 'He didn't leave nothing on the crime scene.'

'Oh, yes, he left.' Spike nodded with a smirk, ignoring Craig's warning look to shut up. 'He left his business card on the crime scene, but you still missed it and wander in the dark!'

'Do you have some proofs, or is it your another theory?' Superintendent asked sharply, didn't convince to his announce.

'Just think about it! Everything was meticulously planned, like a stenography! Killing Mayfair was the easiest thing our killer had to do from his all murders. He knew Mayfair will be alone in his office, he was issued on the tray!' Spike exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. 'You don't see it?'

'We already know it, Spike.' Craig cut him off, giving a sign he already said enough as for one council. 'The killer probably broke in to the house and left somewhere mints, so Moore had allergic reaction on it and other officers will too much concerned about him, to take a look at Mayfair. Yes, it was an ideal time to kill him off, when their vigilance was asleep…But still we can't call it as a kille mistake, but our.'

'Maybe you all don't want to say it loud, but I'm not going to be quiet.' He argued and Craig wanted to smash his head on the wall for such impertinence. 'I'm going to tell what everything trying to throw from their heads.'

'Get a life, Spike!' Charlie growled, irate. 'It only makes us laugh and nothing more.' He added when Fred started laughing.

'Oh, I'm not sure if you're going to laugh if I say you, that someone who used mints to turn away officers attention, needed to know that Moore has an allergy to it.' Spike snapped and suddenly every smiled dropped down. 'So it had to be someone very close for Moore, or one of the coppers with whom he's in friendly relations or working with…Now you understand, what I'm trying to say? The killer trying to be too wise and showed us how good he is, but he forgot that in that way, he's going to leave us a message. He made mistake.' He said firmly. 'But the question is what are we going to do with it?' He smirked with satisfaction as everyone become silent and watching each other speechless, didn't know how to react after such discover.

'So it'll be only confirm our theory that it's one of us.' John Paul broke the silence as the first, still not sure what to do. Even Craig didn't make any stupid comments to Spike or try to shut him up. He just studied him in total silent, thinking about his words.

'You know it's very serious accusation.' Superintendent said quietly.

'But everything saying for it, Sir.' Darren stated. 'It'll explain many doubts we had until Lee Chapman has been killed. His girlfriend confirmed she saw a policeman leaving the alley, where the boy met his dead, and there was no more people there. Spike's theory only confirms what we were too much afraid to said loud.'

'I think we can officially said, it's one of us.' Craig suddenly announced and gave Spike discreetly, soft glance. 'But the question is who was able to do it and why.'

'And from what department he is.' Megan added, nervously looking at her colleagues.

'I think it should stay between us, till we not find any evidences confirming this theory.' Chief Constable said carefully. 'There is enough nervous atmosphere already, we don't need to pour more oil to the fire.'

'I'm thinking the same.' Superintendent agreed, nodding his head. 'It has to stay between us, till we have nothing more. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Sir.' Everyone's nodded, politely.

'Fine…Do you have something more to add?'

'Me and John Paul are going down to the mortuary and see the body once again. Maybe we could push pathologist a little and he'll do his job quicker.' Craig replied with a smirk.

'But without violence, Craig.' Superintendent recalled him coldly.

'Naturally, Sir.'

'If you don't have this smirk on your face, maybe I'll be more convenience.' He noted and gave him indulgent look.

'I can't do nothing about that, Sir. My jaw muscles stiffened.' He replied cheekily.

'I hope only that, otherwise Danny may feel uneasy with you around.' He said unfriendly with a half smile, while others burst in hysterical laugh.

'I think we can take care about the body without your further sarcastic comments, Sir.' Craig said drily, didn't see nothing funny.

'I'm glad you can. Otherwise I would have to find a new inspector.'

'Another your funny joke, Sir?'

'If you keep your tone of voice like this, it won't be anymore.' He warned him and wore his hat. 'If you don't have nothing more to say or show, me and Chief Constable are going downstairs to take care about your younger colleagues. If you forget today it's open day on our commissariat and we're going to show new recruits how we're working here and what are we expecting from them. I hope I don't have to say you, you're obligate to take care about them too.' Superintendent recalled them sharply, just in the case if they forgot about their annual responsibilities. 'So wear smiles on your faces and behave politely around them.'

'It's today?' Craig almost growl with desperation, hating these all cadets walking around his legs and asking stupid questions.

'Yes, it's today, Craig. So better do something with your stiffened muscles before you leave the office.'

'Sir, I don't know if it's wise to send Craig to cadets.' Bridget chimed in, knowing it's going to be a total disaster. 'We don't want to discredit our commissariat, once again.' She wasn't going to recall her superior how every year Craig did something stupid, making a fool of all officers, but if he needed to hear strong evidences, she didn't mind to do it. 'Only year ago he closed a cadet in the cell for 24 hours cause he asked him where he can smoke.'

'He could caused a fire. He was dangerous.' Craig stated like it was a normal thing, but slightly blushed slightly as he noticed John Paul's looking at him with unbelief.

'Saying a guy who smoking in his own office.' Bridget snapped.

'If he pours a little water on the floor, you're going to close him too, because he may cause a flood?' Darren asked him ironically, didn't has nothing against day on at the station. With Craig here, it only promising a good fun and new sensations.

'You wanna go back to home with all teeth?'

'Craig is gonna take care about the juniors, regardless of if he wants it or not. Be a good bode, that this year nothing serious will take a place here.' Superintendent said with a hint of satisfaction, as he knew it's going be the worst punishment for his subordinate. 'I know how much you love them, so work with them will be a simple pleasure for you.'

'Oh, thank you, Sir, for your kindness.' He couldn't stop himself from irony comment. 'But I'm afraid I can't take care about juniors right now, cause I need to see a body first.'

'I think they won't mind to wait a little for you.' Superintendent said as he and Chief Constable stood up.

'Good, I need to check if we find something belonging to Luthie's. You never know how much boys missed.' Craig stated.

'Yea, and don't forget to look closer at his hand.' Spike said and swing on his chair.

'What hand?' Craig asked, dumbfounded.

'Mayfair's hand. When I saw a body I noticed he has clenched fist and I noticed a piece of paper between his fingers.' He explained.

'Another mistake?' John Paul raised his eyebrow with a grin. 'It looks like we have a really great day.'

'Let me know when you open his fist and see what he's hiding there.' Superintendent said and they walked out from the office, to return to their responsibilities.

'I didn't notice it earlier.' Craig said, excitement seeking through his voice. 'Damn it!'

'Well, firstly I missed it, too.' Spike admitted and shrugged his arms.

'We're going to see a body right now. John Paul come with me.' Craig ordered and passed by Fred who was going to find his recruits.

'Oy, and where's thank you?' Spike shouted behind them and chuckled when Darren moved his chair toward him and handed him some list. 'What is it?'

'Superintendent may saying what he wants, but I'm not going to leave this office today. We're going to work together.' He flashed his teeth in wide grin, making Spike laugh and make him a space for his partner.

'But don't complain later, if you see how many documents we need to fill it.'

Craig waved his hand with forced smile toward group of new cadets, before the door of elevator closed behind them, and he could breathed with relief.

'What a nice gesture.' John Paul said in mocking tone, knowing that man with pleasure will show them his middle finger if he could.

'I have a good heart, but you don't know about it yet.' Craig replied and pushed the button with -1. 'It's just hidden.'

'It has to be hide very deep, then, cause goodness isn't your strong point.' John Paul remarked with a grin, but it quickly disappeared as he noticed that Craig didn't take it as a joke, and something in his pose telling him he was hurt with his words. 'I'm sorry.' He said quietly, embarrassed. 'I didn't mean to hurt you, it was joke. I…' He become quiet as Craig didn't reply, only was staring at the door, unmoved.

He shuffled nervously on his feet and without think reached out his hand toward Craig, slightly brushing his fingers, trying to force him to look at him and say he's not mad. But Craig said nothing and didn't look back at him. John Paul swear in minds at himself for such stupid comment and was going to take his hand back, when he felt like Craig's fingers brushing his in response.

He opened his mouth slightly, didn't expect him to touch him. But taking it as a good sign, and the door from the elevator didn't open yet, he touched Craig's hand once again, but this time he used his all hand and pressed it into his soft skin. He shuddered as his fingers got to know the soft and tense structure under them, marked by slight thickening and torn skin around nails. Maybe Craig's hands was hard to call beautiful, but for John Paul they felt perfect. They were part of Craig; telling things about his life which knew everyone, but also about these which he has never shared with anyone.

The door from elevator opened, but it seemed like the time has been stop. Craig reciprocated his touch, entwining fingers with his, and when John Paul jerked his head up he noticed the man was staring at him with those big, chocolate eyes so close to him. There was something magical in this moment, John Paul could feel how his heart beating widely in his chest, blood rushing through his veins hit him on the head, almost forcing him to kneel down.

'I think we need to talk.' He heard his own voice from the distance, couldn't take his eyes off from Craig's ones. He felt as man squeezed his hand a little harder and moment later let it go, as he turned on the heel and pushed the button, so the door opened once again. His eyes didn't look anymore at John Paul.

'There's nothing to talk about.' He replied with cold, distance tone, before he walked out from the elevator. John Paul growled quietly, knowing that he again broke the spell with his big mouth, or Craig again became scared, and turned back to his stacked, safe world he knows, choosing escape.

He still could feel Craig's warm skin under fingerprints and long fingers sneaking between his as the man has joined their hands together. With sorrow and irate he was watching man's back while he was on his way to the mortuary.

'Craig!' He called him, but Craig only pushed the door and came in, didn't even wait for him. John Paul quickly followed him with a hope they'd talk about it while in the meantime Danny will working on the body. But his hopes quickly dissolved in the air, when saw Craig standing next to pathologist and doing everything to avoid further conversation.

'You already examined the body?' Craig asked Danny and screwed his nose when he looked at Mayfair's body.

'Just started.' He replied, surprisingly calmly, and took from the metallic table scissors. 'You want to watch how I'm doing V-cut on him?' He asked amused.

'No.' Craig said firmly as with an angle of the eye noticed how John Paul's became green on the face and his eyes were running everywhere only to not have to watch Mayfair. 'But I need you to check something.'

'Here we go!' Danny exclaimed, annoyed. 'You again pretending you're better pathologist than me!'

'No, I only want you to check one thing on Mayfair's body cause it's very important for the case!' He snapped back, already angry. 'And then do with him, whatever you want! Even shag him!'

'Craig, please.' John Paul growled at the same thought. Even Danny looked with disgusted at the man and laid his scissors back on the table.

'Sometimes you're disgusting.' Danny scowled and laid hands on his hips, impatiently waiting for his further orders. 'So what you want me to do?'

'Check one of his hand. Spike said one of them was tightened and there was something between his fingers.'

'I guess, he thought about it, right?' Danny asked as uncovered the body to the waist and showed him clenched left hand. 'I'm not sure if it's something intrigued in it. Probably he caught something when he was falling down.'

'Yea, maybe it's nothing important but we want to check it. We need to be sure.' Craig said and John Paul nodded his head in agreement.

'Fine. Like you want.' Danny shrugged his arms and picked up big pliers. 'If you're sensitive, better don't watch it. The muscles are so stiffened, probably I'll need to break all fingers, or even cut them off.' He more said it to feel approaching nausea John Paul, than Craig, but he never know how much this bastard is going to handle.

John Paul turned toward Danny with his back and covered mouth with a hand, didn't dare to watch what's going to happen with Mayfair's fingers, but same sounds made him shiver and felt sick. He was going to close his eyes and even covered ears with hands like get used to do it as a kid when something was scaring him, when he felt someone's hand on his back, gently stroking him.

'You're okay?' Craig's soft voice made his heart jumped on the chest.

'Yea, I just didn't get use to it, yet.' He mumbled in response and gave him ghostly smile.

'Yea, I see it.' Craig's warm eyes shone with amuse, while his hand kept massaging his back. He felt amazing.

John Paul wanted to make this last forever, but sudden explosion upstairs and shaking ground under their feet, while the lamps switched off, didn't let him. Danny almost fall onto knees, as everything shook violently, pieces of the ceiling began to fall on their heads.

'What the hell was that?' Danny yelled, surprised and the all three looked up on the ceiling, wondering what just happened. Craig's heart start beating as a crazy when he heard quick steps upstairs, rumbling like a herd of elephants, when the fire alarm began howl.

'We need to get out from the building.' Craig said and caught Danny for the sleeve of his lab coat, so he could drag him out from the mortuary while John Paul opened the door.

'I can't leave Mayfair's body like that!' Danny argued. 'There're two more on the freezer!'

'There's a fire, upstairs, Danny! If we don't get out now, we don't know if we get a chance to do it, later.' Craig snapped and along with John Paul, they pushed him forward, toward elevators. John Paul was there as a first and furiously pushing the button, to bring a lift down.

'We don't have time for this!' Craig yelled. 'There is stairs!' He pointed at plastic door on the end. 'Come on, John Paul!'

* * *

'I'm going for a coke to the canteen, Bridget. You want too?' Spike asked as he left his office.

'You just want to have a look on new cadets.' Bridget stated with a half smile and nodded toward main corridor where were standing new recruits. 'I thought you're going to spend all day with documents.'

'Darren goes downstairs to the shop, cause he's hungry so I decided to take a break too and wait with work for him.' He replied with cheeky grin. 'So you want one?'

'No, thanks. I need to reread files and check what we missed during the investigation.' She sighed heavily.

'If I was you, I wouldn't do that.' Spike said. 'I'm sure our killer is going to give us a sign…I have a strange feeling, that it's only beginning of the game.'

'Oh, please, Spike. I have enough your theories as for one day. Go for coke and get back to work, before Craig see what are you doing.' She sighed and gave him knowingly look before she approached metal cabinets. 'Be quick.'

'Fine. I'll be back before you notice my absence.' He winked and ran toward main corridor. Bridget shook her head and was removing some files from the cabinet, when everything's start shaking, pictures start falling down from the walls.

If she stayed on her place, she'll see how the door from the canteen has been pushed out with the unknown power, and moment later flames of fire escaped the room and start dancing in the hall, making young cadets and officers start scream and run away. If she looked through the glassy door on the main corridor, maybe she'll notice as Spike's body fly into the air, only to few seconds later fall hardly on the floor.

Bridget yelled terrified as every glass in the common room broke into pieces and fire alarm start howling as the dense smoke sneaked out to the office. She quickly ran away from it and almost crushed with Charlie's body as the man walked out from the toilet.

'Come on, people! Get out from here!' He shouted and start leading officers toward stairs.

'Someone is injured?' Bridget asked, but Charlie only pushed her more and ordered her to run away before they could get out from burning floor.

* * *

They defeated the stairs in leaps and suddenly they found themselves in the middle of chaos; policeman running down the stairs toward entrance, clouds of smoke following them along with screams and shouts from upstairs.

'Danny, get out, me and John Paul will take care about cadets.' He ordered and ran toward coughing Bridget who was leaving the stairs along with Superintendent, holding tightly to the chest his hat.

'What the hell happened here?' Craig asked, terrified.

'There was explosion on our floor, in the canteen.' Bridget explained, hardly catching a breath. 'But we don't know what caused it.'

'Maybe it was a bomb.' Superintendent said and nervously looked around to check if everyone are going toward entrance. 'Someone called an ambulance?' He yelled toward Charlie and others officers going downstairs.

'Yes, Sir! Come with us! We need to get out from here!' Charlie shouted back and took him for the arm, dragging toward the front door.

'Someone's hurt?' John Paul asked.

'A few officers, but we already took them down.' Some sergeant replied. 'Get out from here, Dean. There are enough guys trying to dim the fire, there.'

'Where's Spike?' Bridget opened her mouth to answer Darren, who appeared from nowhere, but suddenly she closed mouth, as something hit her.

'I saw him the last time when he was going for something to drink to the canteen.' She paled, understood the situation. 'Oh, God, he stayed there.' She covered her mouth.

'I'm going for him.' Before Craig could stopped Darren, he was already running upstairs. Something again exploded and John Paul grabbed his both friends and pushed toward entrance.

'They'll be fine. Come on! I hear the siren.' John Paul said and breathed with relief as he noticed red fire truck parking in front of the building, and tens of policemen standing outside.

'There are people inside!' Craig shouted to one of firemen. 'Second floor, right wing!'

'Everyone's here? Where's Chief Constable?' Superintendent was shouting around. 'Where the hell is ambulance? We have here at least two injured!' Craig with disbelieve watching flames of fire in the windows, where still were people. _Spike and Darren_.

'What the fuck was that?' Charlie asked in whisper, still in big shock. 'It was only a minute, and then…' He shook his head when one of firemen was dragging outside Chief Constable and some black officer. 'You think someone has been…You know…'

'Don't you even to dare think about something like that!' Bridget shouted and hugged to John Paul's arm, as tears slowly fall down from her eyes. 'Everyone's going to be fine.' She said it in the same time, when ambulances appeared on the place. She'd never guess that this day is going to end like that.


	28. After explosion

**I know it took me a little time, before I post a new chapter, but I caught a cold and didn't feel good to write something. But I'm back and try to post a new one in the week :) Hope you'd like it.**

He didn't think clear when he ran on the second floor, and jumped above lying on the floor with injured leg officer, to get to the hall. He start coughing as the dense smoke start filling up his lungs, he barely could see the end of the corridor. His skin start sweating partially because of, the heat in the corridor where the fire still was, and because of shouts and moans from injured officers.

'Spike!' He yelled, didn't even think to cover his mouth with cloth. 'Spike, say something!'

'I'm here.' Weak voice replied, close to the canteen, in the centre of this hell. Darren immediately jumped over some other officer and fall down on his knees, feeling in that position he's going to find him quicker and has bigger chance to not asphyxiate himself in a minute. He moved ahead and moment later he noticed familiar spiky hair belonging to the man lying on his back, unmoved. He quickly approached him and took his blackened with smoke face into hands, to check if he was still conscious. He almost broke into hysterical laugh as Spike's eyelids flustered and moment later his hazel eyes were looking straight into Darren's. _He's alive._

'Come on, Spike. We need to get out of here.' Darren urged him and helped him to sit up, but when he tried to lift him up, Spike pushed him back.

'I can't. My foot is crashed.' He panted and pointed at metallic cabinet lying on his right foot. Darren immediately took care about it, and after minute fighting with it, Spike was freed. 'Thanks.' He mumbled and let the man lift himself up and be pulled toward the stairs. Darren threw Spike's arm around his neck, while his arm wrapped around the waist, and helped the limping man go toward other end of the corridor. He breathed with relief as he noticed red uniforms behind the smoke and heard as the fire extinguishers were already working.

'Are you okay?' One of firemen asked them as they emergence and quickly helped Darren to steady, barely standing on the feet, Spike.

'There are few injured.' Darren said and pointed at the corridor, behind his back. 'I'll take care about him, but you need to help others.'

'Don't worry, we'll take care about them. Go downstairs, straight to the ambulance.' He ordered and disappeared in the nearest cloud of smoke.

* * *

'You're an idiot.' Craig stated and shook his head as he was observing his stepbrother sitting in the ambulance with oxygen mask in hand. 'You could die along with this other dump.' He pointed at Spike lying behind Darren's back, while in the meantime paramedics taking care about his bleeding foot.

'I know it'll be too big sacrifice for you to go back for your friend, who slowly dying on your floor.' Darren snarled, giving him an evil glare. 'He didn't stay here, cause he wanted it, Craig. If you forget Bridget said he was going to the canteen when this hell started. Just take a look at him and say me, if he was able to get out from there on his own.' He snapped and wore the oxygen mask, to not have to talk with the man anymore.

'It was very kind of you, you came back for him. But you forgot about your safety and almost died with him because of the smoke.' He said softer this time and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little uneasy after Darren's reply. 'You're selfish, that you didn't think about people who love you and how much it'll touch them, if you don't come back. You have Hannah and you should think about her. And Spike has, well it's hard to say about his family or…' He looked away, already knowing he chose the bad words as he noticed Darren's angry look.

'He at least has me.' He said firmly and shook his head with disbelieve. 'And I don't understand you. How you can say who deserves to be alive, and who not? You think Spike is worse than me, cause he doesn't has family? I can't believe you that something like that even crossed through your mind…' He said in harsh whisper, so Spike couldn't hear them.

'I didn't have nothing bad in mind. I just…' He rubbed the back of his neck furiously, almost to the blood. 'Wanted to say you, you have for who life and you behaved irresponsible going back to the burning building without any equipment.'

'He has for who life, Craig.' He said quietly. 'He has us and Randall. He needs our help and support, not to be push away…How would you feel if I say I'm not going to help you get out from the building, cause you don't have nobody who will care about you? If we compare you to Spike, he'll be in the better position. You know why? Because you're alone like a finger, and don't have any friends. Everyone who tried make friends with you, you always pushing away or making an enemy of them, because of your stupid, hurting comments…Only John Paul seemed to get used to you, but even his patience is on the edge. Think about it Craig, before you push away the only person who truly likes you and tries everything to be your friend.' His sharp words closed Craig's mouth for good.

'Superintendent asking how's Spike.' Charlie appeared behind Craig's back and with curious looked above his shoulder to see Spike.

'He's fine, just a little tired and afraid.' Darren replied and threw the mask on the stretcher, before he jumped off.

'Sir, where are you going?' Paramedic asked as Darren start walking out from the ambulance. 'We need to examine you!'

'I'm fine. Take care about my friend.' He said and gave a long look speechless Craig before he go away.

'What was that?' Charlie asked, surprised.

'Just a minor exchange of views.' He replied evasively and shoved hands into pockets before he headed toward John Paul and Bridget standing around Chief Constable car.

* * *

'We should take you to the hospital, Sir.' The paramedic said, trying to keep Spike in the ambulance. 'We should do X-ray your foot, you may have it broken.'

'It's only deep cut and few bruises. If it was broken I wouldn't walk on it.' He stated and slowly stood up to confirm his words. 'I'd even dance for you, if I can.' He grinned.

'You can do what you want, Sir. But it'd be better if you go with us.'

'Nah, I don't like hospitals. I prefer to stay here and see how my colleagues copying with situation.' He gave him slight smile. 'I'm fine. Thanks for help.' He left the ambulance and gnashed his teeth as the pain from his foot ran along his spine toward the head. He was in the half way to his colleagues from department, when he noticed sweet Carmel with arms around John Paul's neck, crying quietly on his shoulder, while Michaela was standing aside and glancing unfriendly at Craig talking on the phone with his mother, judging by loud, shrink voice on the handset. There was no sign of Bridget so he guessed she has to come back to home, to her son. He smiled softly as he noticed Charlie and Darren standing behind this small group. As quickly he could moving on his injured foot, he approached men.

But when he was a step behind them, he noticed young, unfamiliar woman hanging on Charlie's shoulder and Hannah already fussing around Darren with eyes red like a rabbit. It looked quite funny when she treated him like a small boy, who even can't tie up his shoes cause he getting cough attack when he only bended over and his thorax crashed with his knee. But when he thought how embarrassed Darren has to feel right now in front of his colleague from work, he felt sorry for him. He knew what means when your lover making a fool of you or threatening you like you were mentally inefficient.

But on the other hand, Darren couldn't complain he was forgotten by world, but has a lovely fiancé who in moment like this came down to support her lover. When Spike looked around he suddenly felt bad. Between blue uniforms and familiar faces, he noticed the foreign one's belonging to their families, friends, sympathies. People who carries about them and love them. _While I'm alone._

Spike began wonder what could stopped Randall from coming down here, and be the one of those people. Because something had to stop him, there was no other option. _Maybe he didn't hear about the explosion?_ But it sounded stupid even for him. In the end Randall was a journalist, so he has to know what's going on…

He moved his eyes toward group of journalists with a hope he may stand there with his camera or small notes and working on the new article. _But why he didn't search for me? Or maybe he did, but Darren didn't tell him about me? _But there was no sign about Randall, and the longer he was standing there, the more his foot hurts him. He passed by Chief Inspector giving an interview journalists, and fall down on the wooden bench, hidden under the oak. _Why he doesn't phone? _He felt so sad and lonely, between these all people. He wants Randall to be here with him. He wants him to support him and saying that everything's gonna be okay and he's save now.

But there was no Randall, and no phones from him. There was only Spike sitting on the old bench, far away from his friends surrounded with their families, with a broken heart. He again disappointment him, but this time it hurt him more than ever. He could die, but Randall seemed to not bother about it.

He shivered when the mobile phone in the pocket of his jeans shook shortly, giving him a sign he got a message. With curious he removed it and looked at the screen. His lips curled into small smile as black words; _Randall,_ caught his eyes.

The more he read, the more his smile faded. His eyes became tearful, lips trembling with holding back emotions. _I should tell you this yesterday, but I didn't have courage to do it…I don't love you as much as you deserved. _He wants to howl of grief and sorrow. _I know I'm going hurt you, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry._ He couldn't stop himself from crying and sobbing while he hid face in hands, telephone slipped down from his hand. He should died there. It'd be good for everybody.

Few heads turned toward him as animal cry left his chest, when he understood that everything was over.

* * *

'You really feel fine? You don't lie to me, don't you?' John Paul rolled his eyes as Carmel starting turning into their mother and earnestly tried to drag him to the ambulance. 'Maybe they should check, if everything's okay? You all the time hear how people dying two days after accidents because of internal injuries which doctors didn't find on time cause they didn't want to be examine, cause they felt good.'

'There was no car accident, Carm. I was in basement when the explosion had a place on the second floor.' He repeated it for the hundredth time, feeling like he was talking with exceptionally limitless kid. 'I'm fine, so stop fussing around me only take Michaela and go back to home. And say mum, I don't need her here, too.'

'For the first time from a long time I need to agree with you.' Michaela chimed in. 'There's no need to stay here longer.' She stated, but Carmel didn't give up.

'If you want you can go, but I prefer to stay with John Paul and check if everything's okay.' She said to sister with a soft smile. 'If he has some internal injuries, someone will need to call an ambulance.'

'Carmel, please.' He growled irate. 'Leave me alone.'

'No, John Paul. If I don't care about you, then who will?' She asked and laid hands on her hips recalling their mother even more.

'Me.' She jumped slightly and turned around surprised, only to faced standing there Craig with his phone still in his hand.

'Oh? So you're going to take care about John Paul?' She made sure and sent him a big grin, almost jumping with a joy.

'Yea. You can go back to home.' He confirmed, although his eyes were only focused at watching him in total disbelieve John Paul. He smiled softly to him and reluctantly looked back at grinning Carmel, knowing he won't get rid of her if he starts ignore her. 'Take Michaela with yourself.' He added and looked at the youngest with undisguised hostility.

'I can go on my own.' Michaela snorted toward him and improved her blue bow, before she nodded toward her brother and went straight toward the street.

'Maybe in that case, I'll stay with you guys.' She suggested with big grin, almost squealing.

'No!' She backed off a little when both shouted terrified and when their eyes met, they burst into small laugh. Carmel was taken-aback by their strange behavior, but she didn't feel offended.

'Fine, if you don't want me to stay with you, I won't. You don't have to scream at me.' She almost whined and with unhappy mine looked around trying to localize someone else who needs support right now.

'Sorry, sis. It's just a very crazy day.' He chuckled, his eyes shone like two bright crystals every time they met with Craig's.

'Yea, I see.' She nodded and smiled softly. 'I leave you both, but I'll be around if you need me John Paul.' She offered, but her brother didn't look like he was going to use the occasion. 'I think I saw Spike somewhere.' She mumbled more to herself than to them, and quickly disappeared in the crowd, trying to hunt Spike down before he'll go somewhere.

'I don't know how you, but having Carmel around is the last thing I need right now.' Craig said in confidential whisper, couldn't stop himself from grinning. 'No, that I have something to her.'

'I know what are you talking about, and believe me, I don't want to talk with her today either.' He sighed. 'Sometimes she can be so tiring.'

'Yea, I know this from somewhere.' He grinned cheekily when John Paul gave him a warning look, although everything in his pose saying he was only playing with him.

'You want to add something more, Craig?' He asked him in the most sharp tone of voice he could managed right now, barely stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

'Yea. I think we don't have a chance to go back at the station today, so I thought we can go for a drink.' He suggested, bending his head for the left. 'What are you thinking about it, Mr. McQueen?'

'It sound like a good plan to me, Mr. Dean.' He agreed with a goofy smile and looked around to check if Carmel wasn't on the range, before they quickly left the place, unnoticed by anybody.

* * *

Spike was sitting on the bench for few good minutes when someone's steps reached his ears and moment later felt warm hand on his back, gently moving up and down. He wiped tears from his face and looked up with hope it's him.

'Randall.' He said though fresh tears, which he couldn't again stopped, but his eyes only noticed pretty, sweet Carmel bending over him. He wanted to say hi, welcome her, but when he opened his mouth, only small cry escaped from it and he again burst in tears.

'What's happened, Spike?' She asked softly and took a seat next to him, didn't stop rubbing his back. 'It's about explosion?'

'It's about how pathetic person I am.' Spike replied and looked down on his hands. 'I don't believe how blind I was…Those all changes in his behavior, anger at me…Now I know.' He continued and shook his head as he laughed bitterly to himself. 'I should notice it earlier.'

'When we're in love, we're blind.' Carmel said quietly, when something clicked in her mind and she understood what he was talking about. 'Maybe everything isn't over yet.' She handed him a handkerchief.

'It is. I know it is.' He said firmly and hid face in hands again. 'And he needed to said it in a day like this.' In the angle of the eye he noticed how Carmel bended down and picked up his mobile phone. Her lips trembled when her eyes _accidentally_ run over the message.

'I'm so sorry, Spike.' She said quietly and almost broke into tears too. 'Don't cry. If he broke up with you by the phone, it means he's not worth it.'

'I was so terrified, there.' He almost choked with his tears. 'Wanted someone to be with me, to protect me and say everything's gonna be okay. I needed someone to save me.'

'I'm with you. And look! Darren is coming around.' She said with wide smile and waved hand toward the man. 'See? Everyone's worrying about you.'

'Hi, there.' Darren welcomed her with small smile. 'Did you see your brother somewhere?'

'He was with Craig, but I don't know where they go. I thought they stayed with you.' She shrugged, while her eyes moved toward Spike, as she discreetly wanted to inform him they weren't here alone. 'Now I have something bigger on the head.' He glanced at the bench and after few seconds sat next to Spike as he noticed in what condition the man was.

'It's okay, Spikey. You're safe, now.' He said softly to him as he wrapped arms around him and, didn't bother about his protests, pulled him toward himself. 'He's in shock. He'll be fine for few minutes. Just needs a little attention.' He whispered to Carmel, but the woman shook her head and with bit down lip handed him mobile phone.

'Read it.' She whispered back and looked with pity at crying silently Spike, hidden in Darren's arms. 'He's in bigger shock than you think.'

Darren looked at her puzzled, but she again nodded on the phone mobile, like it was answer for his questions. He sighed heavily and reluctantly start reading the message. His face tightened, when he reread it for few times, couldn't believe his eyes. _That bastard!_

'He's not worth your tears.' Darren whispered to him, holding him tightly in his arms. 'And I'll be lied if I say I'm not happy about him leaving you.'

'You don't understand. I love him.' Spike replied quietly and turned his head on the right so he could looking straight into Darren's eyes. 'And I can't imagine leaving without him.'

'You get used to him, and that's the difference.' He corrected him. ' I'm not saying you never loved him, cause it'll be a lie. But since he start beating you and threatening like an unnecessary furniture, I think you lost his heart to him. Thought about you living alone in the empty flat scared you more, than a message with which he broke up with you. You don't love him, but you need him cause you need a reason to live for.' He said softly with sad smile, as Spike eyes confirmed his suspects, although his mouth kept claiming something different.

'Maybe you take Spike to home? He looks like he needs a cup of cocoa.' Steph suggested with gently smile. 'And a place to rest and forget about this day.'

'I think it's a good idea.' He agreed and gently pulled back his partner from himself. 'Come on, Spike. We're not need here.' He encouraged him to stand up and grabbed his arm to not let Spike weighted his leg too much. 'I can give you a ride to home, Carmel.' He offered.

'I'm not going to the home, yet.' She said and stood up too. 'But don't worry I'll take care about myself.'

'Okay. See you soon, then.' She waved her hand and sighed deeply when the men disappeared from her sight.

* * *

'When you suggested we can go for a drink, I thought you had in mind some pub.' John Paul said, with curious watching Craig's back while the man fighting with the lock from the door of his flat.

'I don't know any good pubes around the station.' He replied and hissed; _yes!, _when the lock finally gave up and he opened the door. 'But I know, I have a really good brandy, in home…You like brandy, right?' He glanced at him above the arm.

'Sure.' John Paul said with small smile and unsurely crossed the threshold when Craig moved back and nodded at the flat in welcoming gesture. He looked around small, messy living room which has been using also as a dining room, seeing small square table on the centre with four chairs, and as a kitchen, which occupied the south wall with red-white, elegant cupboards, no how designed to incoherently scattered furniture in other parts of the room. On the old, ugly and brown couch it looked like where lying Craig's all wardrobe, the same making even bigger mess in this chaos. 'Nice flat. There is…very artistic mess.' He stumbled with a plastic smile.

'You don't have to be nice, I know it looks like you've been in garbage container. I don't have good taste if it comes about furniture. I'd buy everything if it turns to be practical in the flat.' He said and switched the light on, before he approached the refrigerator and opened it. 'Fancy a scrambled egg with bacon?'

'You're cooking?' John Paul raised up his eyebrow surprised.

'Sometimes.' He shrugged and removed eggs and bacon. 'Take a sit, John Paul.'

'Nice surprise.' He stated and threw few clothes down from the couch, before he seat on it and almost fell to the ground as it bended under his weight. 'Well, your kitchen looks pretty good. It's functional, stylish and elegant.'

'My mum bought it for me, cause she couldn't look at old furniture anymore.' He replied.

'Oh…Well, surely you don't inherits her taste of style.' He said with half smile and almost died on heart attack, when something black jumped on his laps and stared at him with virulently green eyes. 'Craig…'He called him weakly, didn't dare to move.

'Oh, don't worry, it's only my cat.' Craig said softly as he glanced toward his colleague to check what scared him so much. 'It's a Persian cat.' He added like it was something very important, but John Paul didn't know what to do with this sudden message, since he knows nothing about cats. He always prefers dogs than cats.

'The one with long, soft hairs?' He asked stupidly, like he didn't see shaggy ball on his laps.

'Yea, he's one of them.' Craig confirmed and gave him indulgent look. 'I'm glad you're so perceptive.' The younger man blushed slightly and thanked God he was sitting with the back toward the man, so he couldn't see it.

'What's his name?' He asked, trying to regain his honor. 'He's quite nice.' He stated and gently touched his silky fur, making the cat murmur quietly and moved closer to his hand, as he accepted his caress.

'Chubby.' Craig relied, pleased with his questions about the cat. Chubby has been his little boy, and he was always very proud of him. He likes taking care about his fur every morning before he goes out to the work, to make it be silk, shining and without any tangles. Also Chubby had the proper weight and didn't has any fleas.

'Funny. You have the same initials; C and D.' He chuckled, thinking it was a good joke, but his laugh died on his lips as he noticed Craig's unsatisfied look and it looked like he felt offended. Even Chubby seemed to understand it as an overt provocation, and wheezes at him before he jumped down on the floor and disappeared under the bookcase. 'Sorry.' He mumbled, feeling that he again said the wrong thing.

'Don't be. I already get used to your big mouth and strange sense of humor.' He said and put the fry pan on the oven.

'I always thought it was you with very characteristic sense of humor.' John Paul snorted and left the couch, as he decided to help the man with the lunch.

'So you thought wrong…I don't need your help in the kitchen. I can handle the fry pan alone.' He almost barked at him, like John Paul did something wrong.

'Just let me take care about plates.' He sighed, didn't want to argue with him today. 'Where do you have them?' He asked as he finally noticed permission in his eyes, before he turned toward oven again.

'Under the sink.' He instructed and moved a little to make a place for John Paul.

'Normal people have bins under the sinks.' He stated, couldn't stop himself from a little malice.

'Saying_ normal_ people, you have in mind boring people?' He asked with a smirk and opened the cabinet, under the sink, revealing the man green plates.

'Oh, my mistake. I forgot that Craig Dean doesn't fall into this category. Calling you _boring _is the worst swear someone could use, saying about you.' He said in teasing tone as he removed the plates and walked toward small table.

'Ha, very funny.' Craig snorted. 'Don't you think it's not a good time for such fun? We barely survived the explosion at the station.' He reminded.

'For cooking lunch and talking about cats, isn't the right time, too, but you didn't complain about it, did you?' He fired back and smirked as he heard Craig's chuckle. 'So where do you have a brandy? I guess it has to be in some unusual place, too.' He sighed.

'Above the TV, on the shelf.' John Paul looked at the indicated direction and raised his eyebrow as he noticed some green bottle standing between thick, dusty books, with wilted rose.

'What the hell is that?' He asked amused as he picked up the bottle and noticed that rose was attached with a piece of the tape to the glass.

'I told you, it's the best brandy you ever drink. And to be sure that Darren and Jake won't take care about it, I needed to mask it a little.' He explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'You're mad.' He rolled his eyes. 'Only last dump will believe it's only flacon with a rose in it.'

'Maybe, you're right, but they won't think to check what it's inside.' He said in self-confident tone, like he was very proud of his _intrigue_.

'I didn't know you're so crafty fox.' John Paul said ironically, giving him indulgent look.

'Better remove some glasses, instead of talking….There should be in the last cupboard…If I didn't smash it all already.' He scratched his head and sent him a grin, while John Paul growled and start searching for something, from which they could drink.

* * *

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?' Darren asked for the fifth time as he parked the car in front of Spike's building.

'Yes, I'm sure.' He sighed and rolled his eyes. 'It's enough you said Hannah to go back to home with Charlie.'

'Hannah doesn't know about your problems, and I don't think if it's good time to tell her about it now.' Darren explained and get out from the car. 'I don't want her to sniff around my matters.'

'It doesn't sound nice.' Spike glanced at him surprised, when he walked around the vehicle and opened the door from Spike's side before he helped him to get out from it. 'I thought you don't hide any secrets from themselves.'

'There are some matters, which Hannah wouldn't understand.' Darren said and gently wrapped arm around his waist as they moved toward the door.

'Like me taking drugs?'

'Like you being gay.' He corrected. 'But if she finds out you're taking drugs too, you can count on she won't invite you to us anymore.' He gave him a half smile and looked around old building. 'Where do you have elevator?'

'Nowhere. We have only stairs.' He chuckled and pointed at decaying stairs. 'I think it's a time when you should go back to home. I'll phone for Randall and he helps me to get to the flat.' He said, but it didn't convince Darren.

'We even don't know if he's in home. He can be everywhere.'

'If he was in work, he surely will know what happens and be on the place.' He said softly.

'But instead he broke up with you.' Darren snorted, outraged. 'Oh, come on, Spike. He doesn't care about you even a little, but you still protecting this bastard. If I didn't take you to home, you'd stay at the station to the next morning.' He snapped.

'That's the problem!' He yelled.

'What?' He gave him puzzled look and moved back from him. 'What problem?'

'It should be Randall taking care about me, not you…Why you always have to interfere in our business?' He almost barked at him, didn't hide his irate.

'Because I'm your friend and worrying about you! You prefer to stay on the bench for all night and cry? It's ridiculous! And only because you're still in shock after explosion, I won't hit you on the face for talking such bullshits!' He yelled at him. 'You should thank me. Only me thought about come back for you. You think your Randall would do such a thing for you?' He continued, but this time he gently touched his arm, as he noticed tears gathering in Spike's eyes.

'You don't know Randall.' He stated quietly and start climbing on the stairs, when Darren slowly followed him, didn't let him to ran away from him again.

'The problem is I know his true nature, and you're too blind to see with whom you're living. Your love affects on your judgment.' He said softly.

'No, you're just oversensitive at him.' Spike snapped and was going to the door of his flat, when it opened widely and suddenly Randall ran out, panting hardly as his one hand was searching for a keys in the pockets of his jeans, while the other holding mobile phone close to his ear.

'Fred, is that you? It's Randall. Look, can you tell me to which hospital they're taking injured officers from the station? It's very important for me, can you check it, please?' Spike observed his boyfriend in shock. Randall's hands and voice were shaking, face paled and covered with sweat. 'My boyfriend is a copper, and probably was on the building.' He said to the phone, before he turned on the heel and stand eye to eye with Spike. His mobile phone slipped down from his hand and Spike almost chuckled, remembered he has done the same thing when he read Randall's message…But when he looked into his frightened eyes, he forgave him everything he has done to him today. There was no message anymore in his head, heart seemed to, by a miracle, recover.

In one moment he felt Darren's warm, tensed body behind his back as he observed Randall in no less shock, when the other he was hidden in his boyfriend arms and feeling his tears soaking his shoulders.

'Spike.' He whispered and held him tightly in embrace. 'I just saw the news. I really didn't have any idea what's happened when I…I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, Rand. You don't have to be sorry.' He whispered back and almost jumped as Darren snorted, giving a sign he was still there with them, and everything watching and hearing.

'He broke up with you by the phone, when you were lying on the floor in burning building!' He snapped toward Spike, couldn't believe he just forgave him everything he did. 'You could die!'

'If I know what's going on…' Randall started.

'Oh, yea! Don't give me a shit, Randall. They're talking about explosion on every channels, so it's very strange you just find about it.' He barked at him. 'Oh, come on, Spike! Don't you see what's he doing?'

'Can you leave us alone, Darren?' Spike asked him quietly, didn't let his emotions take control on his body. 'I need to discuss some things with Randall privately.'

'Yea, take him back to bed and say everything's gonna be fine.' He snorted, couldn't believe how blind the man was. 'I don't trust him, Spike, and I want you to stop believing in his lies!' He almost pleaded him, begging for change his mind.

'Darren, please. Go back to Hannah.' He sighed tiredly and without more words walked in to the flat. Darren wanted to follow him, but Randall quickly stood on his way, barring the entrance with his own body.

'You heard him. Go back to home. We don't need you here.' Randall said with a little smirk, before he moved back and closed the door in front of man's face. He smiled with gloat and turned on the heel only to meet with Spike's stone-possessed face and his cold look. He stared at his boyfriend unsurely, didn't know what to expect from him.

'We need to talk, Rand.' He said in serious, demanding tone, and Randall understood something changed. His distance, cold stare almost frozen him to the bone, and for one second he wondered if he should opened the door and called back the copper.

'I told you, I didn't have any idea…' He tried to explain himself once again, but Spike stopped him.

'I got your message, and I think we need to talk about us.'

'I don't want to talk about it.' Randall replied evasively and tried to pass by him, but Spike grabbed his arm and pulled toward himself.

'Don't you think that after one and half year being together, regardless of your humors, I deserve to know why you want to leave me?' Spike asked him in harsh whisper, and this sudden change of behavior, scared Randall.

'Are you stone?' Spike only stared at him without words. 'Jesus…I just don't want to be with you anymore, okay? I'm tired of you…If I knew what's happened today, I'd wait few days until you recover.' He sighed and wanted to run away, but Spike didn't let him.

'You have someone else, don't you?'

'No. I'm just tired of being with you…Look, you can still live here, I'm not going to kick you out on the street…But you're going to sleep in the living room. I don't want to share bed with you anymore.'

'Oh, come on! You aren't telling me the all truth. Yesterday we just slept together and you thought about start everything again, and now you're saying me you have me enough?' He yelled at him, tears falling down from his eyes. 'What the hell changed during one night? Someone told you something about me? It has something to do with my past?'

'No! I should tell you that yesterday, then I wouldn't have to go through this all hell!' He snapped, outraged. 'You've become soppy.' He added before he stormed toward bedroom and locked himself in.

'I won't leave this like that! You heard me, Rand? I won't! Even if I need to wait for you for all day!' He yelled as he ran after him and hit the door with his fist, before he knelled down in front of it. 'I won't Rand…I won't.' He whispered, before he suddenly stood up, picked up something from the couch and stormed out from the flat, like something burning him down.

* * *

It was late night, when John Paul decided it's the right time to come back to his own home, before his mum starts overwhelm his phone with missed calls and orders Calvin to put on the feet all police officers to search for her missing _boy._ He laid down on the glassy-coffee table his empty now glass and shook from his trousers popcorn and slice of peppers which have been on the sandwiches which Craig made for them, before the match started on TV, and they settled down on the couch for good.

He was positively surprised when he has found Craig was a big football fan like him, although they support different teams. He was chuckling every time Craig energetically gesticulated toward TV, every time his team lost the goal, or judge wrongly dictated the penalty kick. It was quite nice to see that under his thick armor of indifference and coldness, there was a normal guy, didn't hide his emotions or thoughts…he was himself. John Paul didn't mind when sometimes he spontaneously patted his knee when he wanted to show him a good action or catch his attention back to the screen, when he flew away somewhere with his thoughts or stared on Craig for too long.

'Oy, where are you going?' Craig asked surprised, when he finally noticed that John Paul was cleaning his clothes and was going clean up the sticky with brandy table too. 'Don't clean up. You're my guest.' He pushed his hands back from the bowls and glasses. 'I'll take care about it, later.'

'The match ended, so I better go off.' He replied and with small smile glanced at small, black ball curled next to Craig's legs. 'It's late now, and I bet Superintendent will want to see us from the early morning. We need to check how much documents we lost, and how damaged is our floor.'

'Yea, I hope we didn't lose too much. ' Craig sighed and both raised up from the couch. 'I wonder how the hell that happened.' He mumbled and turned off the TV, before they stood in front of each other, looking straight into each other eyes.

'Thanks for the evening. I didn't have so much fun like tonight from a long time.' He admitted after little pause, as they stared at each other, couldn't find the right words.

'Yea, it was great night.' He agreed and John Paul smiled slightly as he start rubbing the back of his neck. He looked now so adorable. 'The match was fantastic, wasn't it?'

'Oh, yea. It was.' He nodded, thinking it's very safe theme. 'Well…I'm going off.' He said quietly and didn't wait for his response headed toward the front door.

'See you tomorrow, then.' Craig mumbled and opened the door, letting them man go outside, but John Paul was standing on the place, like charmed stared at him. 'John Paul?' He called him softly.

'Sorry, I just…never mind.' He blushed slightly. 'Night, Craig.'

'Night.' He replied quietly and stood in doors so he still could watching John Paul going slowly toward the stairs. 'If you want we can arrange another meeting, soon.' He suddenly said, without thinking.

'Oh, sure.' John Paul nodded as he quickly turned on the heel, goofy smile on his face. 'For the match?'

'Yea, for what else?' He snorted and automatically his hand again wandered toward his neck. 'We can invite guys too…But we don't have to.' He quickly changed his mind as he noticed John Paul's smile dropped a little and his eyes faded. He didn't understand why he cared about it, but seeing this blue crystals shining in the dark staircase, made him feel good and even proud that he has been the one who lit them up. 'We can watch the match alone, we don't need chaperon, I think?' He chuckled like he said a good joke, before he moved back a little when John Paul approached him with spring steps. 'You forget something?' He asked him stupidly. John Paul only smiled in response and leaned closer so his lips met with Craig's in one, quick kiss.

'Night, Craig. See you tomorrow.' He winked to him and with lightly steps went toward stairs, leaving speechless Craig behind his back.

* * *

_Most of policemen already came back to homes, when he again entered the station and silently walked downstairs toward the mortuary. He pushed the doors and came in to the sinking in darkness room. He found the switch and took off his bag from the arm, while the lamps lightened the table where still was lying untouched Mayfair's body. He smirked when he uncovered Danny's instruments , knowing he's going to start his job. He wore plastic gloves and picked up the saw. _

_There was not too much blood on the titles and table when he finished his job, and covered with blood plastic bag, landed in his bag, which he closed and threw it on his arm. He covered the body and washed and cleaned the instruments before he laid them back on the place. He looked around the room to check if everything's look the same before he has come here, and switched off the lamps. _

_He left the mortuary unnoticeable and hid his plastic gloves in the right, small pocket before he go upstairs. He was in the half way to the entrance, when he heard the rumors and moment later noticed Charlie going out from the reception. He felt the approaching panic, his heart star beating faster, wild thoughts running through his mind. _

_'Everything's alright?' Charlie asked, surprised to see him here. _

_'Yes, I just forgot few stuffs from the office and wanted to see how bad damages has been done, here.' He replied with fake smile. _

_'Well, we're lucky. There isn't too much damages on our floor, but we wonder how the hell that happened. It was a bomb, or what?' He sighed and shook his head. _

_'We'll see tomorrow, when forensics start working on it…But why are you here? Are you alone?'_

_'No, some of us has been chosen to keep watching the building at night, before lab technicians and forensics start working on the place. We have to make sure, no one come here and take something with itself. Fortunately there is very quiet here and not too much people here.' He wanted to laugh and say this idiot what he has in the bag. He'd give anything to see his mine, if he knows with whom he's talking. _

_'I don't think it's too safe. We already have today a conversation about police officer who's probably connected with the case more than we ever wanted it.' He stated, couldn't stop himself from the comment. _

_'We only obeying orders.' He shrugged. 'I don't think it's going to be one of us. It would be very stupid of him, if he decided tonight to watch the building. We have a list and remember who was here tonight and who not.' _

_'Yea, it'll be very unwise from his side.' He agreed, in the soul laughing hardly. Such an interesting game. 'So, you have a list? Write me down, then.' _

_'Sure.' He smirked and was going to say something more, when the door of the station opened widely and Megan came in. 'Oy, what are you doing here, Megan? You're not on the list!' He quickly ran toward her, waving list on his right hand. _

_'I forgot my documents. You think there survived the explosion?' She asked, thankfully didn't notice him. _

_'I think so. You need to check.' He replied. 'But firstly I need to talk with…' His mouth hang opened as he looked around and there was no one else here except them. _

_'With whom?' She raised her eyebrow and looked in the same direction as him. _

_'With…Well, he has to come back to home. Never mind. I write him down on the list.' He sighed and nodded toward the elevator. 'Go on, then. I put you down, too.'_

_'Thanks. And sorry for troubles.' She winked to him and ran toward elevator, while in the meantime man came back on his old position, in the reception. _


	29. Traitor between us

**Okay, there's new chapter for you :) I hope you'd like it. There isn't so many actions like in previous chapters, but I promise in the next something again moves, and more surprises will wait for you :) **

The door opened with a grind, when Randall left his bedroom and carefully approached the black couch, covered with some clothes. He knelled down as he reached his target and looked unsure at the unhealthy pale man lying there, staring with hollow look on the ceiling.

'Where have you been all night?' He asked quietly, his hand automatically went to Spike's neck, to check his pulse.

'Why do you care?' He snapped, didn't look at him.

'You're still leaving in my house, so I care.' He replied and took back his hand, knowing he didn't has any rights to move his hand further, or touch him anymore. 'So where, have you been?' He asked again, when Spike accepted his explain with silence.

'Outside.' He shrugged, didn't want to share anymore information with him.

'And that's all what you want to say me?'

'Yes.' He nodded and shivered slightly when Randall covered his naked arms with a jacket, before he picked up Spike's hoodie and wore it.

'Can I borrow your hoodie? I can't find mine.' He asked quietly as he for the last time glanced at his ex boyfriend.

'Sure.' He mumbled and rolled into ball, while Randall headed toward the kitchen. 'Rand?' He suddenly called him.

'Yea?'

'When you were saying you know what I did, what you had in mind?' The question hanged in the air, Randall stopped bustling around the kitchen. Spike waited patiently as the man came back to the room and felt his eyes burning a hole in his head.

'I think you know what I had in mind.' He replied, giving him a curious look. 'Why you want to talk about it, now?'

'I think we need to explain to each other some things.' He said carefully, and for the first time looked at his ex boyfriend.

'Right now?' He asked and took a seat on the armchair when Spike nodded his head. 'Fine. So what do you want to say to me?'

* * *

'I just want to go back to work. I need to check if the body is alright!' Craig rubbed the sleep of his eyes and looked tiredly at Danny, shouting at Moore and Charlie.

'The lab technicians didn't go down, yet.' Charlie repeated again, slowly losing his patience. 'I can't let you go to mortuary, before they check everything's alright. You may rub off some traces.'

'I'm pathologist and always wearing gloves.' He recalled irate. 'You think I'm an idiot? If not my work, you'd kiss yourself in the ass, lad. Thanks to me something moving in your cases.' He snapped.

'I didn't mean to…' Charlie started, but Craig silenced him as he approached them, having enough their shouts.

'I'll go with him down, Charlie.' He offered. 'Me and John Paul check the mortuary, when Danny comes back to his work.'

'Fine. But I need to inform Superintendent about it.'

'Since when you're such martinet?' Craig asked him with a snort and nodded toward the stairs, giving Danny a sign they can go. 'McQueen, come here!' He cried on the entire hall, didn't bother about other officers, as he noticed golden hair next to the elevator. 'I need you down.'

'I'm coming.' John Paul said dispassionately and followed his partner and Danny downstairs. 'You think the body is still useful for us?'

'I hope so.' Danny shrugged. 'Otherwise we may have problems.'

'We need to check what's he hiding in hand.' Craig said as he pushed the door from the mortuary. 'It can be some important evidence.'

'We'll see.' Danny replied sceptically, not enjoying his enthusiasm. He was in half way to the section table when he suddenly slipped on something and almost fall down on his back, if John Paul didn't react quickly and caught pathologist straight into his arms. 'Bloody hell!' He cried and tried to stand straight onto his feet.

'You drank something before you came to work?' Craig snapped to him denunciatory, before he looked down and noticed red streaks of blood on the tiles. 'Oh, just fucking great! It looks like Mayfair was hurrying up somewhere.' He added sarcastically.

'Craig, don't make jokes with dead people.' John Paul gave him heavy glare and breathed with relief as Danny pushed back from him and he normally could breathe again.

'There shouldn't be any blood here.' Danny chimed in surprised and quickly approached the table and uncovered the body. 'Damn your department, Dean!' He cried and shook his head as his eyes moving around the victim. 'They never can do anything right!'

'What's the matter?' Craig asked outraged and joined him. His jaw almost dropped down to the floor as he noticed a piece of bone in the place where should be Mayfair's right hand. 'Am I seeing right?'

'Someone's cut off Mayfair's hand.' John Paul confirmed, hand covered his mouth. 'What are we gonna to say Superintendent?'

'You said the building was watching for all night, but someone came down to my mortuary and defiled the victim's body! I don't believe!'

'Charlie said they have a list of people who were in building last night. The killer has to been put down on it, there's no option, he'd come and go out unnoticed.' John Paul said firmly.

'I think we need to have a little chat with him and meet with everybody in my office. The killer appeared once again, but this time he was behind our back and making a laugh of us. This time he pissed me off!' Craig yelled and stormed out before John Paul could follow him or answer.

'You know what that means for you?' Danny asked him, sighing heavily.

'Someone took our evidence and everything's saying it was someone of our department. Only we know about the hand.' John Paul replied quietly.

'There's going to be internal investigation, isn't it?'

'Don't know.' He shrugged. 'Maybe...Keep going your work, in the meantime I find Craig and check the list.' He added and nodded his head before he headed off.

* * *

'It's not possible.' Charlie shook his head in disbelieve.

'Then go down and check.' Craig snapped. 'The hand is missed and someone has to do it at night. When you and people from station were watching the building.'

'There was no one strange, Craig. I didn't leave reception even for moment.'

'That's the point, Charlie. It has to be one of us.' Charlie stared at him with opened mouth. 'I need to see a list.' Craig reached out his hand toward him, impatiently waiting for his move.

'I can't show you a list, Craig. You know it's against the rules, it's a subject of investigation.' He said weakly, not quite sure the power of his own words.

'Charlie, only our department knew about the hand.' John Paul chimed in, as he finally joined them in reception. 'We need to see who was in the building last night.'

'Guys I really can't do it...'

'You want us to think you're trying to hide something from us?' John Paul's voice suddenly changed; became row and harsh. 'With such attitude you only lose yourself, Charlie. You're hiding killer's identity and I think we both know what that means.'

'Take it!' Charlie snapped to them and gave the list Craig, before he settled down on his chair. 'I don't want to have anything to do with it.'

'Good for you.' John Paul smirked. He hardly stop himself from chuckle as he noticed how Craig stared at him with surprise and almost admiration. He wouldn't expect he's not going to be the one in charge, but John Paul. 'So what we have here, Craig?' He asked with small smile.

'Almost all department.' Craig replied, frowning his eyebrows, didn't understand it. 'Superintendent ordered our all department to watch the building?'

'Only me and Fred. Others are from other departments if you read it properly.' He replied.

'So what the hell they were doing here?' Craig asked sharply. 'Why they came back at night to work, after the explosion? Superintendent and Chief Constable were there too?' He pointed at two names on the list, surprised.

'The station has been almost blown up, so it's not a surprise, that Superintendent was on the place.' He shrugged.

'Fine, but what about others? They weren't ask to help, but they came in. Why?'

'Megan, Chief Constable and Spike forgot to take something from their offices...ID cards and something like that.' He replied.

'Spike was there?' John Paul asked, frowning his eyebrows. 'He has injured foot. He should stay at home.'

'Like I said he forgot something and came here for few minutes.' Charlie repeated, irate. 'Then go back to home, just like others...Only Darren stayed here a little longer. For small chat and few things from the office.'

'I bet he came here with Spike.' Craig snorted. 'I start wondering if they both sharing the hip bone.' He added sarcastically, but quickly silenced himself as he got warning look from John Paul.

'No, they've come alone.' Charlie corrected him. 'Darren came earlier and went back to home, one hour before Spike paid us a visit.'

'They both forgot something from the office? And no one from department could wait to the morning to take their things out?' He asked sceptically. 'They all begging to be suspects, I see.' He snorted. 'It's fucking ridiculous.'

'Everyone left their things in hurry, Craig. No one said they can't come back to work later and take them back.' Charlie noticed. 'Superintendent didn't give any statement about not going back.'

'He didn't do it, cause he thought it's obvious.' He rolled his eyes and looked toward elevators, where he noticed Superintendent. 'Okay, come on. Superintendent is already on the place and the soon we start, the soon we got results our work and maybe find the guy who's making a laugh with us, behind our backs.' Craig ordered and before he goes, he touched John Paul's hand. 'You too.' He added softer, almost in whisper, making John Paul's heart lap.

'Sure.' He replied weakly and with goofy smile joined them, hoping he wasn't blushing right now.

* * *

'You heard the rumours?' Bridget asked as she dropped her handbag on the free wooden bench and looked impatiently at Spike opening one of the metal lockers and was going to look through the bag which was put in.

'About cut off Mayfair's hand? Yea, I heard.' He nodded and with a sigh sat down on the bench, as he didn't find his badge. 'Shame he didn't take his all body, I bet Charlie won't notice it too.'

'Don't be so harsh for him. The killer is very intelligent.' She stated and briefly glanced at Spike's bag. 'They don't have too much space in the lockers, here. I'm already missing our canteen.' She sighed heavily and removed keys from the handbag.

'Too intelligent for Charlie.' Spike couldn't stop himself from another comment. He ran hand over his face and looked briefly at Bridget staring at him with unreadable face expression. 'What?'

'You look very bad, Spike...Did you take, you know...' She asked uneasy.

'I'm not stoned.' He said firmly and raised up. 'Just have a bad day and very much to think up about.' He added.

'You have some plans for today? Go somewhere with Randall?'

'I think I'll go to the cemetery. Today my mum's birthday.' He replied quietly and decided to check his bag again. This time he opened the side pockets. 'I didn't decide yet.'

'If you want I can give you a lift?' She offered with gently smile.

'Nah, I need to think up about some things, but thanks for offer.' He grinned slightly above his bag. 'I'll catch you for moment, when I find my badge.' He rolled his eyes.

'Leave it, Spike. There's no need to have one, when you're sitting in the office.' She said and took her handbag. 'But do what you want. I'll wait for you outside Craig's office...If you don't know, it looks like they have been untouched by fire, so we can still working there.'

'Good, otherwise we don't have where to work.' He chuckled and checked the last pocket, while in the meantime Bridget headed off. 'What the hell is that?' He asked himself in whisper as he felt some plastic under his fingers. He quickly pulled for it and almost shout if he didn't bite his right knuckle, as in front of his eyes he saw a blue hand. There was no doubts it was a real hand and to whom it was belonging. 'What is it doing here?' He quickly threw the hand back to the bag and closed the door with a kick, before he locked it. He let his head bend and touched the cold, metal surfer as his body start trembling and countless thoughts running through his mind.

_Where have you been for all night? _Here and there...He was everywhere and..._nowhere._ Something doesn't match. He didn't remember taking with himself Mayfair's hand or even going back at the station. He remembered taking drugs and dancing in some club, before he has gone outside and walking through familiar streets until he reached the door from Randall's flat and fall asleep on his couch. _I saw something..._ There was nothing to see. _Where have you been, Spike? _He grabbed his jacket and ran away from constable's canteen, like something was chasing him. _I don't remember. _Someone has to remember him and see in the disco, or on the street. Someone has to confirm his words. _What you did, Spike? _He waved his hand as he suddenly noticed smiling to him Bridget, realizing he was already upstairs, although he didn't has any idea how so quickly he reached the second floor. _I ruin myself._

* * *

Superintendent and Chief Constable squeezed between desks before they settled down behind Craig's one, documents in their hands as they watched their subordinates with harsh looks.

'Who was watching the door?' Superintendent asked sharply.

'Me, Sir.' Charlie replied, trembling with fear. 'But everyone's were put down on the list.' He added quickly.

'Good you think at least about one thing.' Superintendent said drily. 'But you didn't think about checking everything what officers have with themselves when they came at the station.'

'Everyone's know each other, Sir. How it'd look if I was asking them for give me their things, cause I need to check them?'

'We'll still have a hand.' Superintendent retorted, angrily. 'A killer couldn't hold the missing limb in his own hand!' He yelled as his hand hit the desk. 'He needed to hide it somewhere! Do I really talk with professionals?'

'No one expected that something is going miss, Sir.' Craig tried to protect his colleague. 'Charlie did his job good, and if we want to blame anyone for this accident, it should touch everyone's who was on duty last night.'

'The hand has been taken away, and I want to know what are you doing to do about it?'

'Only few people knew about a hand.' Darren replied in matter of fact tone. 'Also we know that killer has to be in the building last night and the same be on the list, and we have a confirmation that's the same murderer we're looking for.'

'That's it?'

'I don't think the murderer left any traces, Sir.' Craig said. 'He's too intelligent and careful for such mistake.'

'Yea, but enough brave to came into station and cut off the hand.' Chief Constable chimed in. 'I already once lost evidence in very likely circumstances. It happened eight years ago, when I was taking a part in Luthie's investigation.'

'That means these all investigations are connected together.' Craig said firmly. 'But still we're not sure why it start from Luthie's death and the motive his crimes.'

'At least we know, we're very close to solve the case.' John Paul suddenly announced.

'Why you think we're close?' Superintendent asked sceptically, giving him heavy glare.

'He ventured his disclosure, Sir, only to take one hand. It means we're going in a right direction and he feels the pressure. He made another mistake, and gave us a message, that we're close to catch him and he's not feeling safe anymore.'

'Maybe we're, but still have nothing new...There's going to be internal investigation, so expect to be call for interrogation. All of you.' Superintendent announced and stood up. 'I want you to have eyes and ears open. We know the killer is between us, and his last night visit only confirmed it, so be careful. If you notice something strange, your duty is to tell me about it.'

'Do we know, Sir, what happened in the canteen?' John Paul chimed in, before the man has a chance to go away. 'Was it a bomb?'

'From preliminary information I know there was no bomb in the building. Probably it was only circuit in cables or something like that. You know that installation in all building should be removed long time ago, but we don't have enough money to do it. I wrote letter to Deputy Chief Constable about the case, and I hope he'd reply positively to my request.' He sighed heavily. 'You have something to add?'

'No, Sir. That's everything.' He shook his head.

'Good. Go back to work, then. I want to see the results as sooner it's possible.' He added and walked out along with Chief Constable.

'Just great.' Charlie mumbled as the door closed and he could breathe with relief.

'It sounds like we're taking a part in this funny nurse rhyme.' Spike suddenly said, chuckling slightly.

'What rhyme?' Craig asked and gave him odd look, didn't understand what's so funny in it.

'About Quack's.' He replied , but it didn't explain anything. 'It's like a game. Mama duck was playing hide and seek with her little quack's. In the end she found them, except the youngest one.'

'So? What it has to do with our case?' Charlie asked, annoyed. 'You're stoned, or what?'

'She couldn't find him, cause all the time he was following her.' Spike replied with a slight smile. 'He didn't give any sounds, that's why she missed him. He was just behind her back, but he masked himself so good, no one noticed him. He kept watching her all steps…Until she finally felt his appearance…It doesn't remind you about something?'

'I'm taking you think we're ducklings, and between us is the one who messed up and following our steps, that's why the killer knew how much we know and what to do to stop us from find something more.' Bridget said, not quite sure if she understood him good. 'Well, I think we already know it.'

'Yea, but we still don't know who is the killer.' Craig stated and looked around faces his colleagues.

'And who's the mama.' Spike added.

'Pardon?'

'The killer ventured very much coming at the station. If he decided at such suicidal step, it means he has to hide something, and that someone of us is very close to discover his identity.' He explained. 'If we find the mama, the person who is the closest to catch the killer, we'll find our little duck. You understand now?'

'You're mad, Spike.' Charlie shook his head, screwing his nose.' They should keep you on the hospital, cause the explosion messed up with your head.'

'Shut up, Charlie.' Darren snapped to him. 'But the problem is we're not sure who is the closest to solve the case. There were many speculations, from many mouths.'

'So we need to write them down and analyze once more.' Craig stated. 'We don't have nothing more to do, so we can use the free time and check properly what we already have.'

'Someone remember them all?' Fred asked. 'Because I don't.'

'Everyone write down their speculations and tomorrow I'll read them all and we think what we can do with the information we got. Everyone understand?'

'I think so.' Charlie shrugged without interest. 'So, can we go back to our work?'

'Sure. If I only see the results of your work.' Craig snapped unfriendly and gave his colleagues cards. 'Tomorrow, we need to move on with the case, so better fill up the cards.' He warned. 'Spike, checked once more the acts about Luthie's case. Tomorrow or better today, I want to have a report. Maybe there we find the missing puzzles.'

'Fine, but firstly I need to talk with you. Privately.' He said and nodded toward the door. 'Better in the canteen, I think you need to see something.'

'It can't wait?' He asked and glanced briefly at John Paul who pretend was searching for something in his files, although he was eavesdropping them, and Craig perfectly knew about it. 'I have a work to do.'

'It won't take too much time, but it's important…You need to see it.' Spike said quietly, nervously playing with his fingers.

'Maybe I can help you?' Darren offered and laid his warm hand on his shoulder, gently massaging it.

'Not this time.' He shook his head and that definitely prejudged about Craig's decision.

'Fine. Darren go back to your office, and John Paul…you can handle everything without me?' His question surprised John Paul, but he decided to not show it.

'Sure. I just make a coffee for myself and…'

'Catch it.' He suddenly said as he handed him his mug. 'When I came back it'll be already cold and…well, I'll be back for moment.' He mumbled and go out with Darren and Spike, leaving John Paul speechless with a mug of coffee in hand.

'My God, what have you done to him, John Paul?' Bridget asked him amused. 'It looks like he starts like you.' She chuckled.

'He just give me his coffee, it's not a big deal.' He shrugged trying to sound unmoved with gesture, although his lips curled into smile. 'You heard him. He doesn't like drink it cold.'

'Maybe not, but look on the mug. I'd say you're his pupil now.' She chuckled once again and winked to him before she headed toward the door. 'I'll be downstairs. They have better desks now and windows with complete glasses.' She rolled her eyes. 'I hope they're going to clean this mess soon.'

'It'd be good.' John Paul agreed and glanced at the mug in his hand. His lips widen even more as his eyes caught the letters on the porcelain surface. _The best copper in the world._

* * *

'So what do you want to show me?' Craig asked a little irate as they finally came in to the canteen and Spike started fighting with the lock of his locker.

'Firstly you need to trust me. I don't know how it land in my bag…' He said carefully, giving him a serious look. 'But it wasn't me, okay?'

'You want to show me drugs, or what?' Craig asked him quietly, giving him harsh look. 'Look, if you again taking drugs in work, I'm not going…'

'There's no drugs!' He snapped annoyed and finally opened the locker widely, so he could pick up his bag. 'It's inside. I didn't know if I should tell it earlier, cause I don't know how you'll react on it.' He said and with shaking hands opened the bag. 'Just look inside.' He added as he handed him it. Craig raised his eyebrow questioningly, but listened him and checked the inside of bag. His eyebrows went even higher as his fingers finally touched _it_. Spike almost fainted, afraid of his reaction.

'You wanted to show me only this?' Spike glanced at Craig's hand, his eyes widen as he noticed something which he didn't expect. Red torch.

'What? No! There it should be somewhere.' Spike said quickly and took out his bag, so he could check the inside by himself. _He needed to miss it._ But there was only another torch and small bouquet of white lilies. _What the hell?_

'Bridget said today's your mother's birthday.' Craig said gently, his face softened, eyes staring at the man with concern. 'If you want me to come with you on the cemetery, you could ask me.'

'No…I wasn't sure if I'm going to visit her grave.' He said quietly, didn't understand what's going on there. Was he losing his mind? He could swear there was Mayfair's hand in his bag. But now…there wasn't even a spot of blood.

'It looks like you decided, Spike.' He said and gently massaged his shoulder. 'Maybe you aren't sure if you want to go there alone?' He suggested.

'No…Maybe I need to rest a little. I see things which don't have a place.' He chuckled, although he was near to tears. 'I don't know what's going on.'

'Don't work too much today, Spike. You can give me a report tomorrow. There's no hurry.'

'Yea.' He nodded and sat down on the bench. 'I'll go back for moment. I need to think up.'

'Okay.' Craig said softly and shoved hands into his pockets, but he didn't move. He just stared at his colleague with concern. 'What was her name?'

'Whom?' He glanced at him, unsurely.

'Your mum.'

'Laura… You'd like her.' He replied with slight smile and closed his eyes as Craig's hand for briefly moment ran through his hair.

'I don't doubt in it. Lit the torch from me.' He added and finally left Spike alone. The man picked up the small bouquet and turned it around in his hands. White lilies. There were his mum's favorite. Few tears dropped down from his eyes, but he quickly wiped them off. _Maybe you're right. I decided before my mind even accepted it._ He was going to put them back to the bag, when he noticed something between their leaves. There was a small, dirty card with dark letters, looking like has been written with his hand. He frowned his eyebrows as he read the short note, which confused him even more. _Watch out._ The letters warned.

'What that means?' He asked himself, didn't understand the message. 'When I wrote it?' So_me days I don't recognize you anymore. _


	30. Falling from grace

**Hi, guys :) Today I have a new chapter for you. It's a long one with more scenes with our boys, so I hope you'd like it :) **

Craig laid down his things on the desk and sat down behind it with a mug of coffee in hand, ready to start his day work. He rolled up his sleeves and picked up the first folder lying the near his hand and opened it as his eyes without interested running through the letters. It was Mayfair's files; only one card telling small mentions about Mayfair's collisions with law, but nothing more, so with a clear conscience Craig could qualify him to the category of people who were usually on right said of the law, but during their long life made a few, small mistakes. But still it doesn't help him in solving the case or at least find the motives these crimes.

He threw the folder back and chose another one where, he hopes, he could find something which help them with moving on with the case. But since his eyes doing properly their job, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. He tried very hard to focus on the files, but every time his eyes go on the end of the line, they accidentally moving further, toward John Paul's desk.

Of course he could pretending he's focusing on his job, but when his eyes stopped where they shouldn't for the fifth time, it irate him and finally he gave up and laid documents down before he slowly raised up from his place and reluctantly approached another desk.

Although there was no John Paul yet and his swivel chair standing empty next to the door, his desk seemed to telling different story. Craig's desk is always clean and deprived of useless documents lying across his furniture. There is a place only for small kit for his pens and calendar, and maybe for a box with handkerchief when he catches a cold. His mahogany surfer shinning in the light of sun, giving coming in to the office people illusion, like it's been always untouched and no one has never worked behind it. His desk was almost like a sculpture.

Maybe Craig has a mess in his flat, but in work, he always keeping everything in purity. The office was like his business card and his duty was to take due care about it…Although since John Paul moved in, his job seemed to be pointless as he stared at his partner furniture, and wondering how one people can have such a big mess and was able to find everything in it.

He wondered if with John Paul was inversely to him, and while in work he's a nasty bungler, in home he takes care about tidiness and everything has his own place. _At least everyone's know I'm working, _it was his favorite excuse and good opportunity to attack Craig, while he was looking at his desk with this ironical smile.

He shook his head as his eyes wandered around black stains of coffee on the dark surfer and pens protruding from the pages. _I can buy you a kit, if you don't have money to buy one, _he offered him once, not without small malice. It was natural thing for Craig to set in order all documents after his work and hide them in metal cabinets ( which they got to take care about tidiness in the office! ), to the place where they belong, not leave them on the desk in total mess and go out to home. It was unthinkable for him. And these all unnecessary photographs taking almost half of his desk. If he wants to keeping pictures of his family, like most of people he could keep them in his wallet, not show them to everybody. _Maybe I doesn't want to watch them every time I look at his desk?_

He glanced briefly at pictures with his mum and his siblings, until his eyes caught something more interesting. In a pale blue frame there was a photo of younger John Paul grinning to the camera. In one hand he was keeping his golden medal, while his other arm was wrapped around tall, handsome, dark haired man, smiling widely to the camera. They both were in sport clothes, so Craig guessed they had take a part in some marathon or something like that. _Your ex boyfriend? _He quickly reproved himself for such thought, but after few second he came out with another one; with the excuse no one couldn't fight.

_I just want to know better my enemy, that's all. _Yea, definitely it was all about it. His mum always was telling him, that the best weapon for your enemy is to know him and find his weakness.

'You wanted something from me?' He almost get a heart attack when John Paul's smooth voice rang behind his back. He quickly put down the picture and turned around to face him, surprised he even didn't hear how the door opened.

'No, just wondered when you're going to clean that mess from your desk.' He replied, hardly stopping his voice from shaking as his eyes took a better look at the other man. Today he looked different than usual, and he immediately noticed it. He had very tight blue jeans on himself, didn't leave too much to imagine how long legs, firm thighs and well rounded ass he has. Nice, perfectly matched to his body pale blue shirt, emphasizing his phenomenal eyes even more, giving him unearthly look. Today he looked hot like never before and almost begging to drag him to some dark alley and give vent his passion. _This guy has to be some fucking succubus. Any normal people can look so good like him. _

'I was going to do it, now.' He replied, almost in a playful tone, with a small smirk.

'So do it. You're ruining the image of my office with your dirty stuffs.' He tried to say it harsh with venom in voice, but the seductive look John Paul gave him before he turned around and start picking up his things, only took off his all efforts, and unlucky made his pants to feel very tight right now. He quickly evacuated himself to his own desk and sat down before John Paul could noticed how arousal he was because of his little show.

'Fine. You already find something in files?' He asked, turning to his official tone of voice as he put half of his folders to the metal cabinet.

'No…John Paul the letters of alphabet placed to each drawers aren't they for no reasons.' He snapped, couldn't watch how the man was cleaning up. 'If you're going to clean up, do it with meaning.' He can looking like a God, but it doesn't mean Craig will give him reduced fare for everything!

'I think we have enough work to do, to not bother to which drawer put the documents.' John Paul fired back, giving him dry look above his arm. 'Don't worry, I'm going to find everything.'

'You really can't do even one thing, when I ask, without argue with me?' He was already pissed off.

'If it's ridiculous and useless thing, then yes.' He replied militantly and Craig hardly stop himself from stood up and hit him on the head for his arrogance.

'You don't have any respect for me, do you?' He opened the first from the edge folder and hidden behind it as he pretended he went back to his work. _If you want a war again, you get it! _

'I have.' He stopped breathing for moment as soft, quiet voice reached his ears and he felt as the man approached him. 'But do you really have to bark at me every time I say something?' He asked him as he sat down on his spotless clean desk. 'You have to be so nasty for me?' He looked expectantly at him.

'I hope your jeans are clean.' It was his the only response. He couldn't collect himself for something nicer. It'd be against his character.

'They are.' He replied with hurt tone and immediately moved back from him.

'Look, don't be mad at me. It's the way I am, and you need to accept it if you want to work with me.' Craig laid down his papers, knowing he wouldn't understand any word from it.

'Why everyone's need to accept you, while you doing nothing to change and accept them, eh?' He asked him sharply, didn't understand his reasoning. 'You need to show your willingness to cooperate too, otherwise you'll reach nothing, but more problems and enemies…It doesn't work in that way as you think, Craig. And I'm not telling you this to offend you or declare a war with you. I'm doing it cause I want to be your friend, but if you still will complaining and commenting everything what I'm doing, it won't work…You understand me?'

'Maybe.' Craig shrugged, didn't dare to look into his eyes. John Paul sighed heavily and again returned to his partner desk and gently took his hand in his, before he could protest.

'Craig, I _really_ like you. And I don't want to argue with you, but try to understand me. I'm accepting whatever you doing, even if I think it's the worst idea you ever could came up with, but why you can't accept me? Don't you think it'd be easier for us to work, if you don't babbling above my head about some little, stupid things?' He asked him softly, massaging his hand and looking deeply into his eyes. 'You know that something changed between us, we're closer than earlier and well…doing very _intimately_ things.' He blushed slightly.

'We kissed. Call things by their name.' Craig interrupted him.

'Jesus! I'm trying to tell you what I think about you and us, and you again has to interfere and say unnecessary things. It's enough hard for me to tell you this.' He growled irate. 'I think we both know what's happened so there's no need to say it again. It's obvious.'

'No, it's not obvious.' Craig argued and took back his hand. 'Intimately has many meanings and for different people it touching different situations.'

'The kissing was the only intimate thing, you've guts to do!' John Paul snapped. 'And since we don't speak with anyone else, I thought it's obvious what I had in mind.'

'You're just afraid to admit loud what had a place between us.' Craig said with a smirk, pointing his finger at him, knowing he just hit his blind spot.

'Yea, I am.' He confirmed with firmly voice, surprising him. 'But I'm not such a big coward as you, to be afraid to tell loudly about my feelings.' He fired back.

'Cause I don't feel nothing to you!' Craig barked, his hand automatically start rubbing the back of his neck.

'I know that gesture!' John Paul cried, grinning like a kid who just got sweets, and pointing his finger at him. 'You're doing it every time when you feel uneasy, or lying. Oh come on, Craig! We both already know you like me. Just admit it.'

'No, I don't like you.' Craig snapped irate and pushed back from the case, in the case if John Paul wants to grab him.

'So, it means you like me?' He asked playfully.

'No! It means I don't like you, and stop pushing on me! Get back to work.' He yelled, flustered, didn't understand why he was laughing.

'Fine, but we go back to this conversation, soon.' John Paul said and gave him another seductive look before he jumped off from his desk and returned to his work arena.

'No, we won't.' Craig snapped, although he knew he doesn't has any chance to win with his big mouth and in the end he'll do what he wants. 'Check Brain's files. Maybe you find something in it.'

'Sure thing.' He flashed his teeth in wide smile and picked up the right folder before he settled down on his chair and start working. 'Did you see Spike, today? He was working on Luthie's files.'

'Since what I know he doesn't come, yet…Can you focus on your work, okay? Cause I can't on mine, when you're staring at me and babbling.' He snapped and hid himself behind the acts again.

'Okay. You could tell me it in more gently way, you know? I'm not stupid.' He only rolled his eyes and glanced briefly at annoyed man, his eyes curled into small smile. _But what to do when you start liking your enemy? _

_

* * *

_

He washed his face with cold water and looked in the mirror. The pair of unnaturally widened and blackened eyes was staring back at him, while the hands gently moved over very pale face. _Who is this man in the mirror? _He bend his head on the right and smirked as his reflection did the same, mimicking his face expression.

'One day you overdose or lose your mind for good.' He chuckled, hearing Randall's harsh voice behind his back, before his reflection appeared on the mirror, next to him.

'You want it, don't you?' Spike asked him, grinning like an idiot to the mirror. Instead of answer, Randall approached him and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, pushing him roughly toward his body, as his teeth sink in Spike's neck in a hard kiss. The man moaned slightly and turned his head to kiss him in lips, but Randall immediately pushed off from him, in hand waving with gloat his award; Spike's white bottle.

'Hey, give it back to me.' Spike moaned louder and reached his hands out toward him. 'Rand.' He called him, playfully smirk playing on his lips. 'I won't take anymore, till I return from work. I promise.'

'I don't believe you anymore.' Randall replied and hid the bottle in the pocket of his jeans. 'Anyway you're late for work.'

'Wow, it sounds almost like you really care.' He chuckled and once again splashed his face with a water.

'And don't forget your report. You were working on it whole night, so it'd be shame if you don't take it.' He added coldly, before he headed off.

'How do you know I was writing a report?' Spike asked surprised. 'Are you spying on me?'

'I read the first two pages. I was curious what's so important you needed to break the night for it.'

'You aren't supposed to read it, Rand. It's confidential.' He moaned.

'So why you were doing it in home, eh? I'm not going to write article about it. I have something bigger than some case from eight years before.' He snapped and sat down behind his desk, and opened his laptop. 'That work is going to kill you one day.'

'I don't have to be a copper to be kill by some murderer or thief.' He retorted.

'I meant drugs.' Randall explained. 'If you got some sleep last night, you don't have to take them today. Maybe they'll last your day, but not life, Spike.'

'And who's telling me this, eh? You're taking drugs, too!' Spike cried and finally got out from the bathroom. 'You're the last person who should telling me about their harmfulness.' He knelled down as he start searching for his sneakers. He chuckled as Loony dig up from his old blanket and approached him, waggling his tail.

'Contrary to you, I'm not taking them all the time, and if I do, I know how to dose them.' Randall replied drily. 'Jesus! Why it's so cold, here?' He yelled outraged and picked up Spike's hoodie from the armchair.

'It's almost December, Randall, so it shouldn't surprise you why it's so cold.' Spike replied with a chuckle. 'Did you take Loony for a walk?' He asked as the dog took the leash in his teeth.

'It's fucking freezing, there, and if you forget it's not my dog, only yours.' He snapped and took a sip of his coffee. 'Even bloody coffee tastes different today.'

'Maybe you get some sleep, instead of complaining from the morning?' Spike suggested and fastened the leash to Loony's dog-collar. 'I'll take Loony with myself, so you can have all house for yourself and don't bother to feed him.'

'Thanks…Can I borrow your blouse again?'

'Sure. You know where is it.' He sighed and picked up some bright yellow vest from the wardrobe and his bag. He was ready to go when Randall suddenly appeared in the corridor in his hoodie, with some folder in hand.

'I think you forget something.' He sighed and handed him his work. 'You're so forgetful sometimes.'

'Thank you.' Spike smiled slightly and before Randall could react, kissed him shortly on the lips. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.' He whispered and closed his eyes as the man wrapped gently arms around him, rocking his body slowly in his arms.

'You'd have a normal life.' Randall replied and smiled slightly as they shared another short kiss and Spike finally took the leash and walked out from the apartment along with his dog. Randall stayed on the place till the door closed, and removed his mobile phone. _Don't call me again. I'm not going to take part in it anymore, you sick bastard. Leave us alone. _He typed the message and sent it before he go back to his laptop and took another sip of his coffee. He screwed his face as the bitter flavor spread over his mouth, causing him to spit out the liquid on the screen. 'Just bloody great!' He snapped and start cleaning the laptop with the sleeve of Spike's hoodie. 'I wonder what else may happen to me today.'

* * *

Craig left his office during lunch time and while he only crossed through the threshold his body met painfully with board, making him yell in shock and surprise. Massaging his sore head, he roughly pushed the board ahead, which turned around and moved into the centre of common room, where Craig already noticed another two, covered with some maps and chaotic blue, green and red letters. He stared at them with opened mouth, wondering why the hell, the all boards were doing here, in front of the door of his office.

'Someone can explain me, what the fuck, is going on here?' He asked sharply, already pissed off. 'Why the boards are standing in the middle of room?'

'Spike has some theory, but doesn't has place in Darren's office to present it and put in all in one piece, so he decided to do it, here.' Bridget kindly explained, from her desk hidden now behind one of the boards. 'I thought it's far good idea, since you're not going to go out from the office.'

'So I even can't go to the bathroom, now?' He snapped, didn't share her enthusiasm. He pushed the board more, so he could see her and take a better look at Spike's work.

'We're living in free country. Go wherever you want.' Bridget replied with indulgent look.

'Yea, but if you forget he's not working on that case anymore.' Craig recalled her sharply, wanting to strangle the man when he only appears in the common room. 'So these all boards should be on their old places.'

'Maybe instead of complaining and thinking up about some good punishment for Spike, you'd listen him? I think his theory is pretty good, although we still don't know how to connect the murders with themselves.' She said softly and moved a little as Craig approached her desk and with widen eyes observed photos of Red Roses members, connected with each other with some red marker.

'Spike!' He yelled at whole floor, feeling like everything boiling in him. 'We only needing Christmas lamps here.' He snapped and almost got heart attack as something big moved next to his right foot. 'What the fuck is that?' He cried and almost jumped on the desk, as the mysterious creature, the size of a pony, stood up and stared at him with big, black eyes hidden under long fur.

'Ah, don't be afraid, it's only Loony. The German Shepherd.' Bridget replied with wide smile and gently stroked creature's head. 'Spike's dog.'

'So? What's he doing here? It's not a place for dogs.' Craig looked unsure at the dog and until now realized something very yellow wrapped around his body. 'Is he wearing a jacket?' He asked stupidly.

'It's a special vest, dumb.' He glanced briefly at coming up Spike, with a big bowl in hand. 'Every police dogs here wear ones.' He rolled his eyes and put the bowl under Bridget's desk. 'Your water, buddy.'

'I didn't know you have a police dog in home.' He said puzzled.

'He finished his training half year ago. He was the best in the group.' The proud evident in his voice.

'Oh, you should take him to work every day, Spike.' Bridget said. 'If he's so good, he may help us.'

'Help in what? In washing mugs and plates?' Craig asked sarcastically, but quickly silenced himself as he saw hurt in Spike's eyes. 'Okay, maybe there will be some work for him. But now I want to know what the fuck are you doing, Spike? It's not your case anymore, but you're behaving like indeed it is.'

'I'm just trying to help you with the case.' Spike replied shortly, just in case moving from him. 'You said I can share with you my theories.' He recalled him.

'But I don't remember about giving you a permission to rebuild the common room.' He snapped. 'Take it back on their old places and give the photos back to me. They're not yours anymore.'

'Just let me explain my point of view.' He almost begged him and quickly jumped toward the board with a map on it. 'Firstly I ticked on the map the places where our victims lived and has been killed.' He said and pointed at the map, marked by colored markers.

'And?' Craig asked, glancing at him skeptically.

'Nothing. I don't see any connections.' He replied truthfully, making the other man growl.

'So that's the theory you wanted to show me? Yea, it's fucking great, Spike. It gives us new trails.' He said sarcastically, not in the mood for any jokes today. 'Take your things out and get the fuck back to your office, before I strangle you. I want Luthie's report for few minutes on my desk.' He added coldly.

'It's not everything, Craig.' Spike said quickly. 'It was just a one step… idea which I wanted to check. But I had another one.'

'Yea, I read some of your descriptions about motives of crimes, and I already can say it's a bullshit, Spike. Everyone can fall into such ideas as yours, but the problem is we don't have nothing to confirm them. You didn't do nothing new.'

'I found.' He argued.

'No, Spike, you didn't. And stop making a scene, only get back to your work.' He snapped, didn't have strength to fight with him anymore. 'Just do what I order you.' He added when the man didn't move.

'What if we can't set up the motives of crimes, cause we're looking in the wrong place?'

'What you mean?' Bridget chimed in, intrigued.

'What if the murders didn't start from Michael Luthie's death?' He suggested and, under Craig's suspicious glance, approached the board standing next to his ex-partner and tapped the first photograph on it, presenting young woman's face. 'What if they started earlier? From Luthie's wife, perhaps?'

'I think you're moving too far.' Craig commented and pointed at the photo. 'Take it down, Spike. Everyone's know she died in the car accident. Nothing said it was a murder.'

'No one looked at it in this angle.'

'Cause there was no need to do it, Spike.' Craig said sharply. 'She and Luthie were going back to home after the party, when their car skidded and they hit the tree. She died on the place.'

'Yea, but still no one set up, who was behind the wheel.' Spike noted. 'When ambulance arrived they both were outside the car. Luthie, cause he crawled from it after the accident, and his wife because she doesn't has fasten up belts and fall through the windshield. It's a little strange coincidence, isn't it?'

'It was accident. They both drank that night, and in Luthie's blood they found traces of heroin. So, I'm not surprise their ride end like that.'

'But he has never been charged.'

'Cause, there was no witness who could confirm it was him who was driving the car.' Craig snapped. 'It was car accident, Spike…And don't even try to tell me that everything's has been planned by Luthie. It's not possible.'

'Yea, but maybe someone wanted to kill him, not her? There was no ice or water on the road that night. I read the files. No one knows why their car skidded. It's a fact, Craig, with which you can't argue.' He said firmly, seemed to be prepared for every Craig's remarks.

'Do you have any evidences confirming your theories?' Craig hissed. 'It's only your imagination, there's no reason why someone wanted to kill Michael Luthie.'

'He died two months after his wife. Twice shot in the chest, Craig.'

'That's not a proof. It's only your conjecture.'

'If we don't start conjecture, we never find the motive.' Spike fired back, irate. 'I still think it has something to do with his wife's tragic death. It wasn't a coincidence.'

'I think you overreacting and searching for clues in places where you shouldn't. Leave her in peace, Spike.' He said tiredly and ran hand over his face. 'And clean up that mess.'

'It started from her death.' He repeated stubbornly.

'Why the hell now you thought about her, eh?' He yelled, losing the remains of his patience.

'Cause it's the only source we didn't check, yet.'

'Cause there's no need to check it.' Craig snapped. 'Stop doing what you're trying and go back to your duties. You're not taking a part in that case anymore, so clean that up. And I don't want to hear anymore about her, you understand me?' He asked him sharply, pointing toward the door from Darren's office. 'Out!'

'So you're not going to check my theory? How you can be so sure, it's not true?' Spike asked resigned, didn't know how to talk with him anymore.

'It's not about believing, but about facts, Spike. I can't losing my time on checking the unbelievable source.' He said softer this time. 'There's no need to coming back to Luthie's wife case. It was accident. Superintendent will never give me a permission to open this case again.'

'You even didn't try.' Spike tried changed his mind, but Craig was unmoved.

'I said no, Spike. Take your things out and give back the photos to archive. You're not suppose to keeping them since you're not taking a part in investigation. If you don't do what I told, I'll be force to talk with Superintendent.'

'So that's the way you're rewarding me for my help? Without my ideas you'll have nothing now!' He shouted, hurt. 'It's not fair! I still know what I'm doing.'

'But I'm not sure about it.' Craig retorted and again pointed at the office. 'Sorry, but I can't do nothing more for you…And don't speak with Darren about it. He's not going to save you, but you can worse his situation.'

'Yea, thanks for everything, inspector Craig Dean.' He snorted and looked at the man with hate, before he took off the photos and stormed out from the common room.

'Leave him. He needs to relieve himself, that's all.' He ordered as he noticed that Bridget was going to follow him. 'Call others and tell them to leave the cards with their homework on my desk. I'll check them today, maybe tomorrow.'

'You don't have to be so harsh for him.' She said quietly.

'Yes, I had to.' Craig replied and turned around as he sensed someone's presence behind his back. Like he thought it was John Paul, staring at him with unreadable face expression. 'I hope you heard everything, cause I don't want to repeat the all conversation with Spike once again.'

'It was hard to call it conversation. You were deaf on his words.' He said drily.

'If I was, I'd end this since he started telling this absurd things about Luthie's wife.'

'For me it doesn't sound absurd, Craig. You have to admit, there's something in what Spike said. Okay, it's hard for me to believe it was something more than accident, but maybe he has a right and it was an attempt on Luthie's life.' He said softly, didn't want to irate him more. 'Just think about it.'

'I'm not going to think about things which doesn't has a place, John Paul. Anyway, you did what I asked you?' He glanced at him suspiciously.

'Everything's on your desk…I'm going to bathroom. You want something from the shop?'

'Since when we have a shop in toilets?'

'Since it's on the way to the bathroom.' John Paul replied shortly and rolled his eyes. 'So you want something or not?'

'Something adequate to the lunch time.' He replied with a smirk and was going to return to his office, when John Paul stopped him.

'Can you give me your card to Archive? I need to take some files about Bunch and check if he was meeting with someone who would now the others from the band.' He explained and reached his hand toward the man.

'But give it to me back today.' Craig said and removed his card from the wallet. 'And don't lose it somewhere. I don't have a copy.'

'Sure thing. You get it back for one hour.' He winked to him and with a brisk steps headed toward stairs, before Craig could changed his mind and take the card back.

* * *

He ended his work before four p.m. as he didn't has nothing more to do and instead of sitting in the office alone (Craig was keeping Darren in the common room today, so there was no option he'd hear and comment the situation between them two ), he preferred to sit in home, where at least he could chat with Randall. He was packing his things up to the bag, when gently knocked to the door ranged in the office, surprising him.

'Come in.' He said and grinned slightly as in door he noticed familiar golden hair and blue eyes. 'What brings you to me, my friend?' He asked in teasing voice.

'You're alone?' He looked around the office as he unsurely closed the door behind his back, and until now Spike noticed few folders pressed to his chest.

'Craig keeping Darren far away from me, sending him on some boring conferences, so there's no one more here.' He replied with a grin and pointed at the chair, but John Paul shook his head and didn't accept his invitation.

'I'm only here for moment and unofficially.' He mumbled, giving him knowingly look.

'Unofficially means behind Craig's back, right?' He asked amused and other man nodded his head. 'You know how much you can risk, if Craig finds about it?'

'You don't know why I'm here.' John Paul stated with small smile.

'Yea, you're right. But if it wasn't something against the rules and wasn't going to piss off Craig, you wouldn't say at the outset it's unofficially.' He noted and John Paul couldn't help but chuckled.

'Sometimes I don't know who is worse. You or Craig.' He shook his head. 'Yea, you're right. If Craig finds about it, we're both going to end pretty bad, but I think it's worth to try.'

'What's worth?' He asked curious and sat down on his desk.

'Well…' He started, until his eyes caught his bag. 'I see you're going back to home, so…'

'I'm too curious, to wait for tomorrow.' He quickly said. 'Come on, tell me what's going on. You have something for me, or what?' He raised up his eyebrow questioningly when John Paul handed him his folders. 'What's that?'

'Anne Luthie's files.' He replied and smiled as he noticed as Spike's eyes momentary lit up. 'I think you may find there about her life and read about the circumstances her death. If your theory is good and her death has something to do with the murders, everything is here.'

'How do you get it?' He asked, speechless.

'From Archive.'

'But you don't have a card, yet.' He noticed, glancing at him suspiciously.

'I borrowed it from Craig.' He admitted with a smirk, making Spike to laugh.

'Now we're definitely death, if he finds out about it.'

'So we need to do everything, to not allow to this.' He winked. 'I hope you'll find everything what you need and that you enjoy your small present from me.'

'I'd never imagine better present than this.' He said and looked at him seriously. 'But you didn't tell me why are you helping me? I've always thought you're for Craig's side in everything he says.'

'I want to be sure, we don't miss anything in the investigation. Maybe Craig isn't convince to your theory, but I think it's worth to try, and since you aren't able to work with us anymore and Craig giving you only some paper work to do, you have time to work on it.' He smiled slightly.

'Thanks John Paul.' He said softly. 'Thanks for giving me a credit.'

'You'll thank you me, when you find something on this bastard. We need to solve the case, Spike. It's connected too much with our life and work, to leave it unsolved.' He added and smiled for the last time, before he left the office, the same unnoticed as he came up.

'Now we can start the work.' He grinned to the folders, didn't believe they're just lying in his hands.

* * *

'I've never been so bored like today.' Darren moaned and threw himself on the chair in front of Craig's desk. 'There's no way you're going to force me to take a part in another conference.'

'You'd learn something useful from others. We need to know how other stations progressing.' Craig said unmoved.

'Well, it's Superintendent job, isn't it?' He noted, giving him dry look.

'It is, but since he doesn't has _time _to do it, it's Craig job.' Bridget replied above the stack of papers covering John Paul's desk, as they both segregated them. 'And since he's your superior and doesn't enjoy these conferences, it's your job now.' She explained with sweet, fake smile.

'You're going to pay me extra for sitting on the conferences after my time work.' Darren snapped to him, sighing tiredly.

'Just look at bright side, Darren. You have coffee for free.' Craig smirked.

'I have here, too. So what's the difference?'

'You don't have to do a paper work and don't have evil superintendent panting on your back.' He explained and accepted documents from Bridget with wide grin.

'But still I have you.' He noticed sharply.

'But always you have your own office in which you can lock himself.' John Paul added.

'Office which I can't use, cause Craig is stubbornly keeping me away from it.' He snapped and took Craig's pen so he could rotate it in fingers for entertainment.

'Can you stop taking my things without my permission?' He gave him dry look.

'I'm your brother Craig. Sometimes you could do me some favor.'

'You're my stepbrother.'

'But still one family.' He retorted, staring at him with pleading.

'See my good heart and go back to home.' He finally gave up. 'I bet your Hannah dying to see you. She has to be so devastated you didn't come back from work, yet.' He couldn't stop himself for little malice for goodbye.

'You're just jealous that no one is waiting for you.' John Paul said with a smirk, looking into his eyes with challenge.

'Say what you want.' Craig replied with slanting smile. 'So, your Hannah still trying to enlarged our family? How's it working? Can I expect niece or nephew soon?'

'I wouldn't be so optimistic.' Darren mumbled, didn't share his sense of humor. 'I'm going home. See you tomorrow, guys.' He added and wore his jacket as he made his way toward the door.

'Don't forget to talk with puppies to check if they found something in Mayfair's house.' He said after him, before his lips curled into cheeky grin. 'I can let you to go to home earlier on Friday, if it's going to help in the extension your family tree.'

'Craig.' John Paul snapped, disgusted with his jokes. 'Sometimes you could give up, you know? No one laughs at your jokes.'

'Because you're numb.' He stated with a smirk as the door closed behind Darren. 'Anyway, I don't have nothing wrong in mind. I don't mind to see Osborne-Ashworth's baby.'

'It wouldn't be simpler if you just say it to Darren, instead of making stupid jokes of him and Hannah?' Bridget asked him sharply, giving cold look above the documents. 'It's not that hard to show some heart to your brother.'

'He's stepbrother.' Craig corrected and she growled irate.

'You're impossible. I feel sorry for a person with whom you're going to be in relationship.' She snapped.

'That will be his problem, not mine.' He replied with cheeky smile.

'His?' She said, staring at him with curious. 'So someone already caught your eyes?' She couldn't help but smiled widely as she noticed his restless eyes and how uncomfortably and tensed was right now. _Aha! I catch you!_

'It just slip out from my mouth, but it doesn't mean it has to be _him_, or that someone catch my eyes.' He said quickly, blushing slightly as he felt John Paul's burning gaze at himself. 'I'm not interested in anyone.'

'Only in yourself.' She teased. 'I'd die to see a day when great Craig Dean will able to get married.'

'If you believe in tale stories.' John Paul said ironically with a smirk, making the woman chuckle.

'Yea sure, make a laugh of me.' Craig snapped outraged. 'I've never thought my life is so funny.'

'I would never guess too.' John Paul chuckled.

'Okay, that's enough! Finish your job and go back to your homes. I don't want to see any of you till tomorrow!' He snapped and pointed at the door, making them to laugh quietly. 'I mean it!'

* * *

Darren swore loudly when the knocking on the door woke him up and he looked at the digital clock only to see it's two a.m. He growled and raised up from his bed, trying to not wake up Hannah. He blindly picked up his shirt from the chair and wore it before he go to answer the door. He switched on the light and finally got to the door, so he could unlock them and check who wake him up so violently.

'If it's you Craig, I'm gonna kill you.' He warned, but when he opened the door, he found out it wasn't him. He immediately woke up as his eyes moved around beaten Spike's face. The tears mixed with his blood from fresh, deep cuts under his left eye, low lip and left cheek, covering his all face along with few black bruises and big swell under his left eye, so he barely could see with it. 'My God.' He whispered, thrilled. 'Someone assault you?'

'I didn't know where to go.' He said quietly through the tears and let Darren to pull himself into flat and be hide under two strong arms. 'I don't have anybody else.' Darren didn't know what to do, how to react as for the first time he saw Spike so devastated, deprived of his self-confidence and his cheeky grin which he always had had, whatever happened. He broken up as a porcelain doll and he didn't know yet how to put him all in one piece, again.

'What's happened, Spike?' He asked and pulled him toward the couch as he noticed that he barely was standing on his feet. 'You had an accident?'

'Can I stay with you for this night?' Pleaded in his eyes. 'I can't go back to home.'

'Of course, you can stay. I won't let you go anywhere in such condition. 'I think we need to take you to the hospital and check if something is broken.' He suggested and was going to pick up the phone, when Spike rose up from the couch and quickly pushed his hand.

'No!' He cried, fear written in his eyes. 'I don't need to see a doctor. I just need few plasters.' Something in his response, alarmed Darren and lit the red lamp in his head.

'It was him, wasn't it?' He asked sharply, everything start boiling in him. 'Stop protecting him, Spike.'

'He hit me only twice.' Spike replied, avoiding his look. 'Then he calmed and hug me, and everything was fine. We go back to sleep.'

'You're looking like after a meeting with grizzly bear, Spike. He couldn't hit you only twice, to made so damages.' He stated, not once seeing the victims of violence, and not once hear how they were protecting their torturer.

'He hit me only twice. I'm sure about it.' He said firmly and sat down back. 'I was there.'

'We need to charge him, Spike. He could kill you!' He said through the teeth, hands in his hair.

'He wouldn't do that. He was just angry at me and punched me twice, that's all.'

'Did you see yourself in the mirror?'

'Darren what's going on? Why are you screaming in the middle of…Oh my God.' He glanced briefly at Hannah standing in the doors. She covered her mouth with hand as her widen in shock eyes stared at Spike. 'What's happened?'

'It's nothing, babe. Bring an aid kit for me and go back to sleep.' Darren replied with soft smile, although he wanted to cry along with the man. He couldn't believe how someone has to do something like that to the person who loves. 'Spike is going to stay here for night. He'd sleep on the couch.' He added, as she unwittingly nodded her head.

'I'll take for him quilt and pillow.' She offered, still in too much shock, to think properly.

'Thank you, Hannah.' Spike said quietly with small smile, although every muscle in his face hurt him. 'You're so lovely.'

'Lay down, Spike and don't move. I'm going to take care about your cuts.' Darren said softly and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. 'Just wait until Hannah returns with medications. Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay.' He assured him, although he barely believed in his own words. He didn't know how they're going to cope the next day, and how the hell they're going explain Craig what happened to Spike. But he knew one thing. This time Randall won't be so lucky, and the penalty reaches him.


	31. Searching for truth

**Hi! :) Finally I got a little free time and was able to finish new chapter for you. I hope you'd like it. **

The most of the night he spent on the chair, next to the couch on which was sleeping Spike, thinking up about the next day and what he should do to protect his partner from the aggressive man. From time to time he sat down next to his body and his hand gently touching his forehead and hairs when he was starting mumbling through the sleep.

Spike woke up when the first rays of sun fall on his face, giving a sign that new day just started. He popped himself on the elbows and frowned eyebrows as he looked puzzled around the unfamiliar room, wondering where he is. But when one of the photos in golden frame shone above the fireplace and he could see very good the persons on it, everything's returned to him and he knew where he is and why. He looked more on the right and smiled slightly as his eyes stopped at dozing on the chair Darren, sitting at the strangle angle.

'Everything's gonna hurt you today.' Spike whispered, worried. He should sleep in his bedroom with his fiancé, not sitting there for all night. He could handle himself alone.

'I wanted to be sure, you won't run away from the flat when you only open your eyes.' He jumped slightly when Darren suddenly spoke up, although he still had closed eyes. 'Or do something more stupid.'

'I'm feeling like someone beat a crap of me.' Spike said with a groan and laid back on the pillow, didn't know what to say to Darren. Maybe he'd stay till he wakes up, or forget about everything and come back to home with hope Randall will take him back.

'Maybe because someone did it, eh?' Darren replied and opened his one eye as he glanced at his partner. 'But I can say you something to improve your mood.'

'Oh, really? And what's that?' He asked curious, although he thought that nothing is gonna help him to feel better today.

'Today your face looks much better.' He said with small smile and with growl bended over so he could see better Spike and his back could recover a little. 'But still it's gonna take few weeks until you get your face back.' He stated.

'Thanks for compliment.' Spike mumbled and kicked out the quilt from himself. 'At what time you usually going to work?' The question baffled the man for moment.

'I don't know if it's good idea.' He finally replied unsurely, staring at him. 'I'd be calmer if you stay with Hannah and take a rest, Spike.'

'I'm not a housewife, Darren. I'm not going to spend all day with Hannah in the kitchen or lying on the couch.' He said quietly. 'Anyway I have a work to do.' He added and moved himself to the sitting position.

'Do what you want, but I still think it's not a good idea.' He sighed and moved his eyes lower, so he could take a look at Spike's clothes. 'Only face hurts you, Spike?' He asked tensed, as until now he noticed how his all clothes was almost bath in blood.

'Yea. He hit me only on the face, nowhere else. Why are you asking?' He glanced at him puzzled.

'Your clothes.' He pointed at his shirt and jeans. 'They're covered with blood. It's not possible you lost so much blood from some beating…Anyway you wouldn't have strength to come here.' He stated, worried. 'Can you tell me what's happened there?'

'I don't remember.' Spike shrugged, suddenly tensing. 'We both were stoned, he wanted me to leave, I said no so he hit me. That's all.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yea, I was there. I know what's happened.' He nodded his head, although he wasn't completely sure about the last night. He had doubts and some black holes in the memory, but he didn't think it's worth to bother with them Darren. He already did very much to him, he doesn't need another worry.

They both turned around as they heard quiet steps and moment later Hannah emerged from the darkness in a pale blue robe, staring at both men with concern and unsure. Spike smiled slightly to her, didn't know how to react or what to say to her. There were things which he wanted to share only with her fiancé. It's enough she has to seen him in such state.

'How are you feeling today, Spike?' She asked softly, as she finally got a courage to break the silence.

'A little better, but face still hurts me pretty bad.' He replied with a half smile, nervously playing with his fingers.

'I can give you some painkillers. It should help a little.' She offered and smiled sweetly when Darren reached his hand out toward her and pulled her to himself so she sat down on his laps.

'It'd be nice.' He stated, feeling very uneasy with her presence in the room, especially when she was intently staring at him.

'Can you make breakfast for us, babe?' Darren chimed in and gently kissed her on the lips. 'We need to gather the strength before we go to work.'

'Spike doesn't stay in home?' She asked surprised, her eyes didn't leave him even for moment.

'No, we have a lot of work to do, babe. He can't take a day off, Craig would kill him.'

'Craig has a heart too, Darren. Although you claiming something different.' She stated, giving him indulgent look. 'I bet he'd give him a day off if you inform him about Spike's situation. I can do it for you, if you're afraid to talk with your brother.' She offered and Darren paled immediately.

'There's no need to do it. I'll feel better if I come back to work.' Spike assured her. 'I'll talk with Craig on the place.'

'Keep an eye at him, Darren. I have a feeling he's not quite honest with us, and he's not going to talk with Craig.'

'Okay, maybe they won't talk, but Craig definitely see what's happened. Just look at his face. He's not going to hide it from him.' He grinned, although Spike didn't see nothing fun in this. 'I'll take care about him, okay?'

'Okay.' She sighed still not quite convinced. 'I'll make breakfast for you, and in the meantime you can give Spike some clothes to wear.'

'Okay, sir.' He joked and kissed her on the cheek, before she stood up and headed toward the kitchen. 'I'll find something for you, Spike, but don't expect they're going to fit perfectly on you.' He warned him, giving him a wink.

'It's fine. We're almost the same built, so there won't be any huge difference.' He shrugged. 'It's enough I can wear something clean…Can I take a shower?'

'Sure. I'll give you a towel and we should have somewhere a tooth brush.' He smiled slightly. 'Just wait until I find something for you.'

'Oh, and don't forget to give him warm blouse, Darren. I already can say it's very cold outside!' Hannah yelled from the kitchen, making Spike to chuckle slightly.

'Come on, babe. The sun is shining so brightly, it's blinding me.' He said back and rolled his eyes.

'Then spread the curtains and looked through the window.' He mumbled something under his breath, but did what she said. His eyebrows went up as he noticed the thin layer of snow covering the street and parked cars.

'Okay, maybe it's not the middle of summer, but you can't say it's very cold today.' He stated and scratched his head. 'But fine, I'll give him some blouse.' He added as he heard approaching steps, quickly made his way toward bedroom.

'And don't forget about scarf. It should lying in the second drawer from the top.' She instructed and suddenly Spike felt like their kid. Okay, he understood Hannah wanted to have kids very badly, but why on the Earth she has to pour her maternal feelings at him? He'd be the worst kid she could ever imagine.

'You want cacao, Spike?' He almost dropped down from the couch, when she asked popping her head from the wall. _Maybe she likes challenges. _

'Why not.' He replied weakly, praying to God to let him leave this house, before she starts making pancakes for him and teaching how to use a fork and knife.

* * *

_The last remains of drugs rushed down his system, making him feel sleepy and content. He pushed the door from Randall's bedroom and without ask laid down on the bed, dreaming only about short nap, before he spends another all night working on the case. He decided to read once again Chief Constable report and write down the things which didn't match in some parts to themselves. He had some questions, and he hoped the man won't dispose him with some idiotic fairy tale. _

_'You need to get out from the flat.' He opened his one eye and glanced puzzled at pale Randall standing in doors. _

_'Why? What I did again?' He didn't understand what's going on. ' It's because I asleep on your bed?' _

_'It's because I don't want to see you here, anymore. I talked with my mate from work, he agreed you can crash on his place for few days, till you don't find the flat for yourself.' It was like a bucket of cold water. Spike jerked his head up, shocked. _

_'But why? Everything was alright in the morning and for the last two days you kept saying I can live with you, even if we're not together anymore.' He felt betrayed. Didn't understand what got into him, he changed his mind so unexpected. _

_'I've met someone and want to sort out my life with that person. But until you're here, we can't do it.' He replied with his cold manner, but Spike felt that something wasn't right. Something in his voice, sounded different._

_'He or she can live here, with us. I'm barely in home and if I'm, I only sitting in the living room or bathroom. I'm just taking your couch for nights, when I need to sleep, but nothing more.' _

_'It's not about lack of space, but about you, Spike. We don't want to live with you, and you with us. My mate is a decent guy, he'll give you his all office.'_

_'Can't we talk about it, tomorrow? I'm really tired and one night won't make a difference.' Spike asked him with pleading, staring at him with his big, hazel eyes. _

_'It will.' Randall said firmly and sat next to Spike's legs. Until now Spike realized that the man was stoned and barely know what's going on around. The sweat shining on his skin, like he nervously looking around, like he was afraid that something jumps on him from the darkness. 'Rand? Are you okay?'_

_'No, I need to recover. But you're not giving me a chance to do it.' He tried to sound harsh and heartless, but his voice failed him and shook with every word he said. 'Pack your things up and get out. I don't want to see you here for ten minutes.'_

_'Please, Rand. Don't kick me out.' He begged him, his arms wrapped around man's waist and for moment he saw tears in Randall's eyes. 'Please.'_

_'I'm not going to repeat it twice. Out. I really mean it, Spike.'_

_'I'm not going…' He barely finished he felt Randall's fist on his face, making him yell in pain and shock and fall down on the back. He tried to cover his face, but until he did it, Randall already gave him few painful punches. He curled himself into embryo and sobbed quietly as he felt warm blood falling down his chin, his face start swelling. _

_Randall sat on his heels and hid face in hands as he bite down on his fingers to not let himself cry out, few tears rolling down his cheeks. But although his heart hurting him, he knew he did good. The sooner he finishes with him, the better for him. He secretly wiped tears with the sleeve of Spike's blouse he was still wearing, and stood up. _

_'You have half hour to get out from my flat. I phone to my mate and tell him you're going to be in his home for one hour. The address is on the commode in the corridor. And don't forget to leave the keys.' He instructed him quietly and left the man alone in the bedroom, before he could lose his self-assurance or break into tears. 'I hope you'll forgive me one day.' He whispered so quietly, he knew Spike couldn't hear him. 'I'm doing it only for you.' _

_There was no more tears falling down from his eyes as Randall went out. He felt like he just lost the particle of himself. He didn't know what to do, where to go, how to cope with the next day without him. There was no day or night he spent alone, after the return of Ibiza. There always have been two of them. Even after rows and beatings, he always coming back, knowing Randall wasn't mad at him anymore and there was always a place for him. And now, he suddenly lost everything. He didn't know what to do with a freedom he got from the man and that scared him. _

_He always thinking how it's going to be a good without Randall and these invisible chains which the man put on him. And when he finally got what he was dreamed about, he'd give anything to turn the time back. How he could enjoy something, which he doesn't know how to use? _

_The metal shone in the darkness as Spike's knuckle wrapped around his gun. He was still lying on the bed, eyes stared at the drown in darkness corridor, crazy thoughts running through his mind. Suddenly the sorrow turned into anger. He lifted the hand slightly as someone's steps rang in the darkness, his dog was growling quietly. _

_'Randall.' He called quietly, the gun measured in the corridor. He tried to stand up, but everything whirled in front of his eyes and he again laid down. 'Rand.' He called louder, but the man didn't answer or come to him, although he noticed the steps stopped not far away from the door. He tried to lift his gun again, to pay him for every word and punch he got today from him. To let him feel his pain._

_He again tried to stand up, but when he only stood on his feet, his legs failed him and with loud slam he landed on the floor, the gun painfully stick into his ribs. He growled as the black stains appeared in front of his eyes._

_'Spike?' He heard Randall's voice, but before the man approached him or he could answer, he fainted. _

_

* * *

_

'Tell me you're joking.' Bridget almost begged him as she stared at John Paul, couldn't believe it's reality. If someone told her this morning what's she gonna to do at the station, she'd think someone lost his mind completely.

'Budget cuts.' He replied with a smirk, shoving hands to his old jeans covered with green stains. 'Better wear something old and useless. You don't want soil your shingle.'

'Superintendent can't order us to repair the all corridor.' She said firmly, but John Paul's mine told her, he could. 'There are people for such work.' She argued.

'Superintendent said we don't have money to pay them for their work. And added it's not a hard work, and since we don't have any progress in the case, we can do something useful for the station…But if you want to argue about it, you know where is his office.' He grinned.

'Sod off.' She snapped irate, and headed toward the stairs. She appeared in the corridor on their floor two minutes later, and noticed that few officers were already working. She glanced at the one of the walls slowly covering with deep green paint and sighed in desperation. 'My God, who chose this color?'

'I didn't have choice.' It was Charlie who replied. 'It was the cheapest paint in the shop, and I didn't have money for something better. Budget cuts.' He grinned from the ladder and gave the wall sweeping motion of the brush. 'It doesn't look so bad as you think. When Jamie from prevention department fix the lamps, you'd like the color.'

'The electrician doesn't cost fortune.' Bridget said drily, didn't believe what's going on here. 'We're policemen for God's Sake!'

'Maybe not, but Jamie does it for free.' He grinned wider.

'But we don't have certainty we're going to survive Jamie's fixing.' John Paul noted, drily, liking this idea less.

'I don't think superintendent will cry after us.' He shrugged and got back to the work as he noticed coming up, Craig. 'Take your brush and give us a hand.'

'If we finish it today, we don't have to waste our time tomorrow.' She almost burst in laugh, as she noticed Craig's outfit; flannel, green shirt with rolled up to the elbows sleeves, sawn on the knees jeans, some dirty sneakers and rakish skewed paper hat on the head. 'Nice to see you in the work, Bridget. I have a job for you, too.' He informed her and without word pushed the can of paint to her hands and laid the paper hat on the head. 'You look lovely.' He mocked her, before he climbed on the ladder.

'I need to change, but I don't have in what.' She whined and put the can on the table. 'Why no one send me a message about our plans for today?'

'I find out about it one hour ago.' Craig replied. 'Don't have time to inform you. Someone knows when Darren and Spike are going to visit us? I want to end this shit, before the lunch and then sit down on the case.'

'They're coming up, since what I see.' John Paul said with a smirk and grabbed the ladder, so Craig could without nerves, painting the wall. 'It looks like someone doesn't like snow.' He chuckled as his eyes stopped at Spike, hiding under the hood of his blouse and warm red scarf covering the half of his face, so they could only see his bright, hazel eyes.

'You can say that.' He replied and stood arm to arm with Darren.

'We have a work for you, too, so you'll warm up a little.' He added with a grin and pointed at the table.

'Since when we're painters?' Darren asked, raising up eyebrow.

'Since we have budget cut.' John Paul answered and Bridget growled couldn't stand these two words anymore. 'Good fun.' Spike was going to follow Darren as he felt at himself Craig's intensive stare didn't bode anything good, but he only did two steps when he was stopped.

'Don't move.' Craig said from the ladder and quickly jumped down from it to take a better look at him. 'I know that blouse. It's Darren's.' He noticed.

'Probably Darren borrowed him.' John Paul said, rolling his eyes. 'That's not a big deal.'

'I know it isn't, but I wonder why he's wearing Darren's blouse, if he has almost the same in his flat…So?' He asked Spike, staring deeply into his eyes.

'I…I was…'

'He doesn't has to tell you what's he doing after the work, Craig.' Darren replied coldly as he came back with the brushes. 'If you're interested why he's wearing my blouse, you could ask me, not threatening him like he was a suspect.'

'Oh, come on, Darren. I'm just curious.' He said and threw the hands in the air, in protective way. 'It's not my business what are you doing after the work…But you were doing what?'

'Stop pushing on him.' John Paul chimed in. 'He could just forget his blouse and asked Darren to take one for him.'

'His eyes telling me different story.' He said with a smirk pointing at Spike. 'Randall kicked you out from the flat, didn't he? Finally one of you become wise and do the right move.'

'Would you mind to talk with me privately?' Darren asked him sharply, blood boiled in his veins.

'Yes, I would.' Craig snapped. 'Spike take off the scarf and the hood. It's warm here, and you're looking like lame version of bandit.'

'I prefer to stay with a scarf. I caught a cold.' Spike replied evasively.

'We need to talk, Craig. It's emergency.' Darren repeated. 'Now!' He added, seeing the man wasn't going to go anywhere.

'About what? To leave my work place, I need a really good reason.' He grinned. Darren tightened his teeth and approached Spike. Before the man could protested he unwrapped the scarf and showed Craig, a _really _good reason to move to his office.

'It's enough reason for you?' He asked sharply and gave the scarf back to Spike, but the man didn't wear it only lay on the table and gave slight smile to the colleagues, staring at him speechless, didn't dare to move.

Spike looked away with uneasy, as he felt at himself Craig's burning gaze, and noticed how his face coagulated while the smile dropped down. Inspector's eyes were moving around dark bruises and cuts marking his face, not quite believing in what he sees.

'Take your people Darren and wait outside for us.' Craig ordered as the first shock passed away, giving a place for anger. 'John Paul you stay at the station with Spike and make sure, he's not going to leave my office, until we come back.' He added and whisked the paper hat away from his head.

'I want to go with you.' Spike argued, but Craig silenced him.

'Shouldn't we first go to superintendent and get a war…' He didn't let Darren finish his sentence.

'There's no time for it. Randall crossed the line and the sooner we get him, the better for us.' Craig stated, before he headed toward his office. 'Everyone changed your clothes and go down. We need to visit our old friend, but this time we won't go back without him.'

* * *

_He opened his eyes and moaned as the face starts burning him with fire and every bones seeming to be broken. The pain was unbearable. He slowly moved himself into knees and looked around, trying to remember what happened, and why there's no sign of Randall here. He felt a first touch of panic as he noticed many garbage containers around him, and suddenly he understood he wasn't in the flat anymore. He was in some dark alley, surrounded by old buildings. The bright lights from cars headlights elucidated drowning in darkness street, coming out from the alley where he was. _

_He stood up and moaned once again as the head start pounding painfully, making him to throw up. With shaking hands on the wall he steadied himself and carefully and very slowly start moving toward the light, wondering how he landed here. _

_He passed by the corner and looked up at the familiar building placed in front of him. After few seconds, without hesitation he recognized it as a Randall's house. For one moment he wondered if he should go back to Randall, but when he noticed the switched off lamps on the second floor, where was his flat, he abandoned this idea. _

_On the shaking legs he start moving forward, thinking up where to go. He doesn't has family here, and Bridget will start giving him inconvenient questions and start panicking, while Craig will surely make laugh of him and says he get what he deserves. _

'_Are you okay, buddy?' He looked above his arm at some unfamiliar face. 'You want me to call ambulance?'_

'_No, I'm fine. Just fall down from the stairs.' Spike replied, using the first better excuse. _

'_You don't look like you just fall down, buddy. It looks like someone beat you down or the car hit you.' He stated, staring with unsure at him._

'_Just leave me alone, okay? I can take care about myself.' He snapped and as quickly he could, moved forward, only to be far away from the man. _

_When he turned into another corner he noticed some shop with huge storefront in which he finally could see himself. He thanked God for the street lamp lighting up his appearance and the storefront, until he got a first look at himself. And what he saw, scared him pretty much. His face was looking like after the meeting with car, and clothes…there were all soaked with blood, along with shoes. _

_He shivered as he noticed something silver shining from his back pocket of jeans. With shaking hand he removed cold stale and almost squeak as he recognized its structure. It was his gun, covered with tacky blood, running down toward his hands. _

_He quickly hid it back on its old place like it was burning his hand with fire. He remembered two shots, the smell of dust in the air and how someone's body fall down on the ground…It scared him. He start running, heart beating like a crazy in his chest. He knew there was only one place where he could hide and from which he won't be kick out. _

_

* * *

_

The doors from Randall's floor, were opened enough for curious eyes of his neighbors, trying to set up what's happened that cordon of cars parked in front of the building, and although there was still dawn, few coppers were running up the stairs only to stopped in front of Randall's flat with guns measured toward the door.

'Police! Open the door, Randall!' Young man in leather jacket shouted, pounded on the door with an enormous strength as for such skinny man. The other two officers were still standing on the stairs, and watching the all scene with unreadable faces expressions.

'Maybe he's not here.' Moore suggested as he nodded toward the door.

'I'm sure he's there.' Craig turned around slightly to may look at some granny walking out from her flat. 'He went outside only for few minutes, last night. Only this other guy with whom he's living, ran away from the flat like was chasing him a herd of wolves.' She added.

'You said it was last night?' Darren asked and joined Craig on the floor. 'Are you sure he wasn't going anywhere later?'

'He's always making a noise when he's coming back, regardless of what time is it, or in what state he is.' She snorted. 'Not what, the other one. If he doesn't keep this animal quiet in the flat, I'll call the police to him, not once. And don't bother about the door. They very often leave them unlocked…So what he did?'

'Thank you for your information, ma'am, but it'd be better if you go back to your flat and close the door.' Craig said. 'One of officers will visit you later, when we finish with Mr. Randall.'

'But…'

'No, buts. Go back to your home, ma'am.' Craig repeated irate, and removed his gun as he pointed at the door. 'When we'll be inside, don't forget he can be dangerous, so keep your guns tightly.' He ordered quietly as Moore approached the door and pulled the door handle to check, if the woman was right. They held their breaths, as the door opened slightly with a grind, showing them immersed in darkness corridor. Craig came in after two constables, looking around for the switch or signs of Randall. 'Don't hide, Randall. We know, you're here.'

Constables were in the middle of corridor, when the second one's foot suddenly stumbled against something and with loud slam he fall down on the floor. Moore shouted terrified and start crowding around, measuring his gun toward everything was on his reach, making Craig gasped in horror.

'Calm down, Moore, otherwise you kill us!' He shouted and finally his fingers found the switch so moment later the corridor lightened up.

He held his breath as he noticed blonde constable lying on the floor, and then he saw what caused his collapse. He felt behind himself Darren's and Charlie's presences, but he didn't dare to move or say something to them, only with widen eyes staring at lying on the ground with face down person. His head was hid under the purple hood of Spike's blouse, hands covered with blood for both sides of his head, legs spread out at different angles. The all floor was drowning in almost black blood now, while white walls were marked with bright red streaks. If he doesn't know Spike was sitting save in his office, after one look at familiar blouse and sneakers and body built, he'd be sure it's him.

'Someone call ambulance. We have wounded man, here!' He heard Charlie's voice behind his back, but after one looked at Moore who knelled down and put his fingers on Randall's neck hidden under the blouse, he knew it was too late for ambulance.

'Take down our people here. And let someone call superintendent.' Craig ordered, while Moore shook his head, dispelling his all doubts about Randall's state. 'We need coroner, not paramedic.' He stated in the moment when Moore helped other constable stood up, and he heard someone's quick steps on the stairs. For one quick moment he even could swear, he heard John Paul's voice.

He turned around on his heel and almost growled as in front of him raved Spike's pale face and his dark hair, while his eyes stared in shock and pain at dead body of his lover and loud sob left his mouth. If Darren didn't catch him for the waist, he surely will collapses down.

'Rand!' Spike yelled and tried to pushed the man toward the wall, when in the meantime Charlie observed the scene, didn't know what to do.

'For God's Sake! Take him out!' Craig yelled, losing his patience. 'It's not a view for him!' He looked away, couldn't stand the view, when Charlie and Darren took Spike arms and starting dragging pulling up man toward the staircase. For the last time he looked at Randall's body, ordered constables to keep an eye on it, while in the meantime he followed the officers and walked out. Around him where was standing a wall of people, trying to look inside the flat to see what just happened. 'Charlie and Fred take this people out from the flat and call others. Especially Bridget will be very helpful.'

He ran hands over his face as another quick steps ranged on the staircase and Craig doesn't has to look, to know who was it. Panted, John Paul stopped next to him and looked around, trying to figure out what's going on and why there was so many people here.

'I'm so sorry, Craig. Superintendent suddenly asked me to his office, and when I came back, Spike wasn't there anymore.' He tried to explain himself, but Craig silenced him, raising up his hand.

'I bet even four strong men wouldn't keep him on the place.' He sighed, shaking his head. 'He shouldn't see what he saw.' He added quieter, his voice filled with sadness.

'What you mean?' John Paul asked and glanced at Fred and Charlie trying to move the people from the flat, while Darren were sitting on the stairs with Spike's face hidden under his arms. 'Is he…' The realization suddenly hit him as he finally understood what's happened here. 'Oh, shit.'

* * *

Danny was already on the place and examining the body, while the others were keeping an eye at crime scene, or standing outside the building, trying to process in minds what's had a place here. Craig lit up his fag and took a deep breath of nicotine smoke into his lungs. He was staring at Spike sitting motionless on the curb, whose red because of tears eyes were looking ahead, didn't react at any move or Darren's caress.

'Lab technicians checking the flat, while Danny examining the body. For few minutes he should tell us the cause of death.' John Paul announced everything what Craig already knows, and for moment approached Spike to give him a plastic cup with hot chocolate. 'It should warm you. You're almost blue.' He said gently, but man seemed to not see him, only still staring ahead on the brick wall of the building.

'I'll give him later. Get back to Craig and wait for…well, you know.' Darren said it almost in whisper, like he was afraid to say it loud, and took the cup from John Paul's hand. 'Bridget should be here for ten minutes, and superintendent is on his way.'

'Thanks, Darren.' He gave him slight smile and returned to Craig, who was already searching for another fag. 'Instead of smoking, you'd better think what are we gonna to do with it.'

'It's helping me to focus.' He replied and moved a little so John Paul could hid from the cold winter behind the building. 'Someone already said something new?'

'No.' He shook his head and watched as cigarette end laid on the pavement, while Craig reached for the second. 'I don't like fags.' He added, trying to force him to not remove the pack.

'And you think I'd not lit another one, because?' He asked ironically, giving him questioning look above the pack.

'I see superintendent's car.' John Paul said as he looked away from the man who was already smirking with gloat. 'I didn't think he's gonna come here.'

'This tragedy touched one of us.' Craig explained quietly and hid the pack in the jeans, before he took another one. 'Although I think Randall deserves what's he get.' He added and nodded his head slightly when superintendent left his car and looked toward them.

'No one deserves to die like that, Craig. Even Randall.' John Paul said sharply. 'And for Spike's Sake, don't you dare to say it loud when he's around.'

'I need to take him down at the station.' He looked down on his feet, knowing it's going to be the hardest thing in his all life he has to do.

'As a suspect?' John Paul asked him harshly, eyes turned into ice crystals. 'I know Craig how it looks, but for God's Sake, just look at him! He's in shock, we can't interrogate him right now. I'm not sure if he doesn't need to see a doctor.'

'As a witness, John Paul.' He said drily, giving him harsh look. 'I've never said he's a suspect, and he's not going to be, until we don't know what's happened here and where the hell he was for all night…Although I guess we already have the answer for the last question.' He snorted, shaking his head as his eyes stopped at Darren who was talking with someone by phone and left Spike alone with superintendent, who sat next to the man and was saying something to him.

'He's not ready for talk with us, Craig.' He said it in almost pleading voice.

'So what else I can do, John Paul, eh?' He turned toward him and until now John Paul noticed tears and resignation in man's eyes. 'We're coppers and we need to do our job. Spike maybe is one of us, but today he's only a average citizen, whose involved in his lover's death. That's the fact, John Paul. We can't threat him different, otherwise public opinion will tears us.' He said, already seeing headlines in tomorrow newspapers.

'I know we need to know what's happened here and how Spike is involved in this crime, but like you said, he's only average citizen who saw his lover's dead body. After such shock, he won't talk with us. He's not ready for it, yet. Everyone will say the same, Craig.' John Paul sighed and laid his hand on his arm.

'But still I have to take him down at the station.'

'Yes, but you don't have to ask him about anything, today. Give him a support he needs right and show he still has you on his side.'

'I don't know what to do anymore. Whatever I choose, everything seeming to be wrong. I don't know how to handle him and Randall's death. It's too much for me.'

'You're not alone with it, Craig. You have us.' He said, but the man wasn't listening him anymore. His eyes were focused back at Spike and superintendent. He frowned his eyebrows while the older man wore his hat and stood up before he headed toward the entrance, leaving Spike alone among these chaos. But this time Spike's face expression changed. His face reddened a little, lips made a tight line as his eyes stared at the back of superintendent's back. Anger and helplessness written in his, earlier hollow, eyes, surprising Craig and in the same time intriguing what exactly the man said, that Spike reacted on it so spontaneously.

'You understand something from this?' John Paul asked him, as his eyes followed Craig's. 'What he could say to him?'

'I don't have any idea, but I guess nothing nice.' He mumbled in response, feeling more confused than before.


	32. Shattered reality

**Hi, guys ;) New chapter for you. More action, less our boys, but I think you can forgive me that :) Hope you'd like it. **

_He's dead._ This thought incessantly crossing his mind, but regardless of how many times he thought about it, it was still unreal for him. Maybe his mind was conscious that he lost something irrevocably, but not his heart. He was still believing that when he goes upstairs and pushes the door from their flat, Randall will be already waiting for him at his desk working on the new article and swearing at the coldness in the room, or will be staying in the corridor snapping at him that he again ran away as the last coward after their another row.

He shivered as he sensed someone's presence above himself, but didn't dare to look up. The person sat down on the curb next to him, something nave blue flickered before it settled down on the knees. He wanted to dismiss the stranger with silence, but it didn't discourage him.

'It has to be really painful to find your _lover _dead, in the corridor in your own flat.' He shivered and turned his head slightly as he recognized the voice. _Superintendent._

'You already have your answer.' He replied drily, didn't hide his reluctance to the man. 'Leave me alone.'

'You knew how dangerous game you started, Spike.'

'Oh, really?' Spike asked, turning around, anger written over his face. 'What you mean?'

'I warned you not once, Spike. I told you to not play with fire.' He said quietly. 'And now you see to what lead your thoughtlessness.'

'It's not my fault.' He was already shaking with anger. 'Don't you dare to blame me about his death.'

'Oh, come on, Spike. Everyone thinks you're guilty. Even Craig.' He said with a smirk. 'Just look at their faces. They already judged you, now they only need evidences confirming their theory.' His lips widen in an ugly smile. 'Well, it's time for me. It was a really nice to chat with you.'

'Why are you doing this to me?' Spike asked him, hardly stop himself from burst in tears. But the man didn't answer only stood up, wore his hat and headed toward officers watching the entrance of the building. 'I'm innocent. I am.' He whispered quietly and hugged his knees to the chest, trying to convince himself to his own words.

* * *

Slight grimace crossed Craig's face when paramedics carried down Randall's body, hidden in the black bag. John Paul shivered for his left, didn't dare to look at stretcher. His eyes focused at the opposite wall until Danny finally came out, removing from his hands covered with blood plastic gloves.

'Do you set up the cause of death?' Craig asked him quietly, couldn't take his eyes from the black bag disappearing around the corner.

'Hit few times in the back of the head with a blunt instrument. I guess he has to be attacked from behind, cause there was no signs of fighting.' He replied and rubbed his nose.

'It can be the same weapon which was used in earlier murders?'

'Yep.' He nodded. 'It may be your killer, but I can't say it for 100%.'

'Are you sure it was the cause of death?' John Paul asked, nervously shuffling on his feet. 'Moore found a bullet in the frame.'

'I didn't see any marks telling he has been shot, but to be sure I need to examine the body once again in the mortuary.' He shrugged.

'At least we know how he died.' Craig sighed heavily and bended his head against the wall. 'I leave Charlie and Bridget here, so we can take care about Spike and don't have to dabble in the blood.'

'Darren has his mobile phone and found the wallet, so we can check what he was doing for the last hours.' John Paul added when Danny left them. 'And we need to interrogate his neighbor. This old granny from the next door.' He nodded toward the door behind his back.

'I'll tell boys to take her down at the station. If it's like she said, it's possible Spike was the last person who saw him alive.'

'We should move the interrogation for tomorrow. Spike isn't ready to talk about it now, and until we don't speak with his neighbor, we even don't know about what ask and what's happened here last night. Besides we need to wait for results of autopsy.'

'Superintendent pressing on me to do it, today.' Craig said with slanting smile. 'He said we crossed the limit, and we have to do everything to not let die anyone else.'

'He can't expect it from us. We even don't have a suspect.' John Paul snapped, irate. 'Besides we even aren't sure if Randall's death is connected with our case.'

'What you mean by that?' Craig asked him sharply, didn't like the words he used.

'We don't have any evidences it was our murderer, and we can't forget Spike had a very abuse relationship with Randall.'

'So? What's your point, John Paul?' He almost barked at him, his breath became heavy with anger.

'He had a motive.' He replied honestly, although he already knew how much his statement may cost him very much.

'So you think it was Spike? Are you stone?'

'I don't say it was him, but I allowing this thought to my mind.' He explained.

'You're crazy. He wouldn't kill anybody, it's against his nature. I know him!' He yelled flustered.

'Look, Craig. I don't want to argue with you about that in this moment. Right now we should support Spike, and until we don't have any evidences that he's connected with a case, and don't find out where he spent his last night, I don't accuse him about anything.' He said firmly, trying to calmed the man a little.

'There won't be any evidences, John Paul. And I'll kick the crap out of you, if you keep saying this shit.' He snapped. 'Get down, before I lose my patient for good.'

'You asked, so I reply.' John Paul said irate, but politely followed the man, seeing his murderous look. 'Don't be angry at me. You know, I have right, Craig.' But he wasn't listening him, only moved back when the door opened with impetus and constable Malcolm came in, almost crashing with Craig's body.

'We need you outside, Sir.' He panted and moved back a little, before the man could yell at him.

'What's happened this time?' He sighed. 'Some old granny beat you with her walking-stick?'

'Special agent Spike fall into hysteria and doesn't let paramedics take the body.' He replied, glancing nervously at John Paul. 'They can't hold him back, he's beating down everyone who approaches him. He's screaming around some strange things.'

'Lead me there.' Craig ordered and nodded toward John Paul to follow him, before he quickly went outside.

* * *

He was watching in a slow motion how paramedics were carried away Randall's body. He kept telling myself it's only a bad dream and he needs to wake up, but when he looked around these all people crowding around the building and pointing at stretcher, he knew it wasn't only a nightmare, but painful reality.

He shivered when one of the small wheels hooked at something and the stretcher jumped uncontrollably, and if not paramedics, body will surely fall down on the cold pavement. Instead, after few seconds it returned on its old place, with two men bending over the bag to make sure if the body isn't going to slip down.

After the short struggling and quick check if everything was fine, they pushed the stretcher forward, toward the car. But he noticed something which they overlooked. Black, old sneaker was lying peacefully on the pavement, on the place where moment later was a stretcher. With unsure and slow steps he approached it. When he knelled down and picked it up, nothing has a matter right now. The voices and rumours around him were subdued and muffled like he was under the water, his eyes didn't see nothing but a sneaker, covered with a few stains of dry blood on the tip.

He sobbed as he hugged the sneaker to his chest, tears falling down from his eyes making his vision blur. Until now the realization of the situation hit him and he understood that he wasn't going to wake up and see and hear Randall once again. He wouldn't come back to him. He felt abounded.

'I'm so sorry. I love you, Rand.' He sobbed, although he knew the man wasn't going to hear it anymore. He slowly got up, in hands still keeping the shoe. 'You lost his shoe.' He called after paramedics, but they only glanced at him and keep going their work. 'I say, you lost his shoe!' He called louder, the panic raises in his chest.

'Give it to some officer.' One of them finally replied. 'They pack it as an evidence and take at the station, or whatever they're taking things like that.'

'They can't take his shoe!' He protested, hugging a sneaker more to the chest. 'It's his.' The paramedic stopped and scratched his head while he observed the pale man with widen in shock and panic eyes.

'It's okay, mate. Leave it somewhere and we take it when we hide the body to the car.' He rolled his eyes as he turned around, so Spike couldn't see him mine.

'No! You need to put a shoe on his foot, right now!' He yelled, making everyone around to jump and look at him. 'It's almost December. It's cold outside.' He said quieter, tears fall down from his eyes quicker. _He's not dead. He's going to come back to me. _

'I don't think he needs his shoe anymore.' The paramedic stated, giving him odd look. 'Go back to officers, mate, and let us do our job.'

'No! He needs his shoe!' Spike cried and jumped toward them, trying to get his way toward the stretcher. 'He never wore socks, he needs it to not get catch a cold.' He argued, but men trying to pushed him back and two other constables already ran toward them and were going to drag him out.

'Sarge, he's dead.' Malcolm said to him, shaking him violently for his right arm. 'He really doesn't need his shoe, contrary to us. Give it to me, Sir.'

'No! I won't give you his shoe!' He yelled and unexpectedly hit with his fist the other constable straight on the head, making him to fall down on the pavement. 'It's his!'

'Someone can take this crazy man from the body?' The paramedic snapped, trying to pulled the stretcher from Spike's hands. 'Calm down, guy! He's not going to catch anything more than few deep cuts when he lands on the pathologist table.' But instead of calm him, it only acted at him like a red rug to a bull. 'Take him out from me!' He cried when Spike jumped at him and wrapped his one hand around his neck.

'I'm going for boss. Try to keep him down!' Malcolm said to his colleagues who were still fighting with Spike, who suddenly become so strong, he was pushing them around like rag dolls.

'Be quick, otherwise one of paramedic may lost something more than a hand.' The constable yelled after him. 'You don't have nothing to calm him down in your aid kit?'

'Try to get it down, then we can talk.' The other paramedic snapped and as he noticed Spike heading toward him, he left the stretcher and quickly ran toward the car, to hide in it.

'Handcuff him for God's Sake!' But before the constable had a chance to do it, Craig was already behind his back and roughly pushed him from Spike, before he caught the man for the arms and pulled him straight into his arms.

'Let me go!' Spike cried like a hurt animal and tried to escape, but the man was holding him in iron grip.

'I let you go, when you promise me to not try to kill paramedic once again and explain me what's going on here.' Craig said calmly, fingers of his right hand gently massaging Spike's tensed skin on the shoulder. 'What's irate you so much, huh?'

'They don't want to put a shoe on Randall's foot.' He replied with a sob and showed the man a sneaker.

'Spike, he doesn't need it anymore, and you're making a scene. Give me a shoe and I take care about it, okay?' He said softly.

'He wanted my blouse to warm himself up. He was so cold...He never liked winter.' He bursts in tears when John Paul wrapped his arms around him and let him hide face in his jacket. He gently moved his hand through his spiky hair while the man finally let him take a shoe. 'It's my fault.'

'Shh…it's not your fault, okay?' John Paul whispered, gently rocking him in his arms. 'Calm down, Spike. Everything's gonna be okay. I'll take you to hospital, okay?' He handed a sneaker to Craig who rotated it in hands and watched with a deep sigh.

'Finally you take him out. We don't have all day for it.' The paramedic snapped and was going to push the stretcher toward the car, but Craig stopped him.

'If you put the shoe on the victim's foot, there won't be any problems.' He said coldly, his face tensed.

'We're here only to take the body.'

'He just wants to give a shoe back to his lover, not asking for a star from the sky.' He snapped, couldn't stand his appearance. 'You're paramedic, so you should know how to treat people who has a nervous breakdown.'

'It's not my job. Take the shoe and let me work. The body can't be outside for too long.' Craig was ready to give up and let this asshole do his job, but when he turned and see the pain and supplication in Spike's eyes telling him how important it was to him, he knew he can't leave it like that. If giving back a shoe to Randall, will calm him down and take down to reality, he was ready to do anything to reach it.

'You're going to put on this fucking shoe, or I need to do it be myself and tell your boss what kind of piece of shit you're.' Craig asked him, the treat evident in his voice.

'Look, man.' He started, suddenly become pale. 'I don't want trouble, but…'

'His boyfriend has been killed and he only wants to say goodbye to him in his own way.' The paramedic glanced briefly at Spike. 'It's really so hard for you to take one shoe?'

'Fine.' He sighed and finally took it.

'I'm going to take him to hospital. Can you handle everything alone?' John Paul asked him in a whisper while he and Spike watched how paramedic putting the shoe on Randall's foot.

'Sure. I'll wait for Bridget and we take care about everything here and then we take down Randall's neighbor at the station.' Craig replied and gently touched Spike's head, although man didn't react on his move, seeming to be in different world now. 'Take care about him, okay?'

'He's in good hands.' John Paul smiled slightly and pushed gently Spike forward. 'Come on, Spike. You need to calm down a little.'

'I don't want to leave Randall alone.' He protested.

'He doesn't need you anymore, Spike. Go with John Paul and sort yourself out. The shoe is on the place, you can't do nothing more to him.' Craig said firmly, didn't leave any illusions for Spike. 'He's dead, and nothing is going to change it.'

'You could keep it for yourself, Craig.' John Paul snapped to him and looked at him with anger before he headed toward his car.

'I only say the truth he needs to accept.' Craig replied at his stare. 'Don't make me feel guilty, cause it won't work.'

'We talk about it later, when I come back from hospital. We can order something to eat and set up what we have now.'

'You're asking me for a date, then?' Craig asked him with cocky voice, but John Paul only tapped his forehead in response and moved toward the car how quickly he could. 'Should I wear something special?'

* * *

Spike was sitting on the plastic chair in the sterile clean corridor lined by white tiles, when John Paul finally returned with a plastic cup of water for him. With slight nod of his head he thanked him and took a sip of liquid, while the man sat next to him and sighed heavily.

'We need to wait a little for a nurse.' John Paul broke the silence. 'At first she needs to give medication to her patients.'

'You don't have to stay with me.' Spike said quietly, his eyes focused at the water in his cup.

'Yes, I have to.' John Paul said firmly and gently touched his arm. 'It's not a good time to leave you alone, after what happened…We're one team.'

'We're not friends.' He said, like it was a point for which he was searching for.

'What's standing on the track to change it?' John Paul asked him with a small smile, and Spike couldn't help but reciprocate it.

'Nothing, I guess.' He shrugged and looked for the right when some door closed with a slam, not far away from them. 'I think the nurse is coming to us.'

'It's too early for her.' John Paul stated and smiled as he recognized the person coming up.

'Caroline said me, you're here, John Paul. What's happened?' Spike's eyes widen in surprise, when he saw the only one Niall McQueen standing in front of John Paul in a white lab coat, nervousness written over his face.

'I have a patient for you.' He replied with a slight smile and nodded toward Spike, who Niall didn't notice, yet. 'Maybe you could take care about him, since Caroline doesn't show up?' He asked him, although he knew his brother wasn't going to refuse, and lost a chance to spend a little time with a guy he fancies.

Spike blushed slightly and looked down at his hands as Niall's dark eyes inquiringly were watching his face. He shivered when the man knelled down and gently touched one of his wounds and gave him warm smile.

'Ouch. Someone beat you down, mate?' Niall asked, but Spike didn't answer only looked away.

'He had small nervous breakdown.' John Paul said. 'I asked Caroline to give him something.'

'Okay…But can you explain me why he's looking like after the fight with tiger? And does he has other injuries?' He looked puzzled at his younger brother, as he pulled him up and dragged on the side. 'You're so mysterious cause it's your job?' John Paul gave him a heavy glare.

'I already have to hear Craig's lame jokes, so I don't need yours to the collection.' He snapped to him, didn't see nothing funny in it.

'Okay, take it easy, baby brother.' He rolled his eyes. 'So, what's happened with this sweet little thing there? Some secret police operation?'

'His boyfriend has been killed last night.' He replied straight. 'So be gentle when you're talking with him. He didn't take it good.' He added in whisper.

'He has to be without heart, if it didn't has any impact on him.' Niall stated, shaking his head. 'They were attacked or what?'

'No. Randall has been killed in his own apartment by unknown killer. And Spike's face is Randall's job…They had a _little_ toxic relationship if you know what I am talking about.' He explained with slanting smile.

'Bloody bastard.' Niall shook his head, eyes lit up with anger.

'Don't say things like that around Spike, too.' John Paul recalled with a heavy sigh. 'He needs our care now, he's still in big shock.'

'Don't worry, I'll treat him like my own boyfriend.' Niall lifted his two fingers and smiled softly.

'It doesn't calm me only more alarmed.' John Paul snapped, but Niall wasn't listening him anymore, only passed by him as he noticed nurse Carol approached slowly Spike with her soothing smile.

'So what we have here?' She twittered with melodic voice. 'Someone needs fixing?' She asked pointing at his face.

'Take him to the free room and prepare sedative pills for him, okay?' Niall ordered and gently pulled up Spike from the chair. 'I'll take a look at him for a moment, and take care about his face. Ah, and call Julie, okay? I think we'll need her help.'

'Sure, doc.' She nodded her head. 'Prepare a needle, too?' Niall glanced once again at man's face.

'Yea, do it. I'll be back for few minutes. Just need to check something in files.' He said and winked to Spike before he headed toward the door on the other side of the corridor.

'You need a wheelchair, sir?' The nurse asked politely.

'No, I can go there on my own.' Spike shook his head and glanced at John Paul. 'I didn't know your brother is a doctor.'

'No one asked, so I didn't feel an urge to inform you.' He shrugged with half smile and took him for the arm as he helped him to move to the small room with white walls and metal table on the centre. He couldn't help but shiver as he thought that in the same time, on the similar table was lying now Randall's body, waiting for a section. Spike had to has the same thought, cause his body immediately tensed, eyes widened in panic and with something which he couldn't call right now, and he couldn't take a step to cross the threshold.

'Everything's fine, sir? Something hurts you?' The nurse gently touched him and gave a soothing smile. 'If you need to sit down, just tell me.'

'No, it's okay. We can move.' He replied and with beating heart came in.

'Lay down, sir. Doctor McQueen should come back for a minute so we can take care about your face.' John Paul helped him to climb on the table covered with a white sheet and held his hand tightly as the man laid down, his all body shaking uncontrollably.

'Everything's fine, Spike. I'm with you.' John Paul assured him and Spike was very thankful him for being there with him.

'I'll give you sedative pills, sir, so you may relax a little, while we start fixing you.' Nurse said and handed him a cup of water and two white pills.

'I don't need them.' Spike pushed her hand back. 'I'm fine.'

'Spike, take the pills, please. I really don't want to force you to swallow them.' John Paul said softly. 'Or phone for Craig.' He smiled when Spike quickly took the pills after his last words and swallowed them without further protests. 'Good boy.'

Niall returned few minutes later with a pretty nurse, while in the meantime nurse Caroline was finishing prepare things needed to take care about Spike's wounds. She laid down the metallic tray on the small white cabinet as Niall wore his plastic gloves and lit the lamp above Spike's head.

'Everything's okay, Spike?' He asked him with gently smile.

'If I'm going to get a candy for every "_everything's okay?_" I am.' He replied irate, making the older man laugh quietly.

'If it's going to help you to go through our small operation, Caroline will may find something for you.' He winked.

'But for now I have only this for you.' She said and approached them with an injection in hand.

'What's that?' Spike asked, alarmed. He immediately wanted to slip out from the table, but Niall and other nurse quickly stopped him on the place.

'We need to numb you, if we want to stitch your wounds.' Niall explained calmly, gently stroking his hair. 'Relax, we aren't going to do nothing nasty to you…even if I want to do some things.' Spike blushed slightly, didn't know how to answer him. 'John Paul can I have a word with you?'

'Sure.' The man nodded and moved on the side, while nurse Caroline laid down Spike's arm and moment later stick a needle into one of his blue veins.

'We gave him an injection after which he should fall asleep soon.' Niall said in whisper. 'He's in very good hands, so there's no need you to stay here. Go back to home and relax, you don't look much better than him.'

'I can't leave him alone. He's scared.' He protested, didn't take his eyes from his colleague face. 'He needs me.'

'He needs to relax.' Niall said firmly. 'Beside for few minutes he'll be sleeping and won't wake up too quickly. Go back to home, I'll phone to you when he is ready to come back to home.' He assured.

'There's no need. Darren is going to take him to his own home. He should be there for one hour.' He glanced at his wristwatch.

'Okay, but phone to him and say to come up for three hours.'

'Fine…You remember how he looks, right?' John Paul looked at him suspiciously.

'Yep, don't worry, little brother. I'm not going to sell him to some stranger.' He winked and glanced toward the man, who became sleepy. 'Looks like, it's start working.'

'Are you sure I should go? He may be confuse and terrified when he wakes up and there won't be me around.'

'You're so good friends he can't live without you?' He asked him ironically.

'Phone to me if something happens.' John Paul mumbled and unhappily headed toward the corridor.

'Nothing's gonna happen, baby brother. He's a strength guy.' He called after him with a small smile, before he returned to the table and glanced at his two assistants. 'So, can we start, now?'

* * *

'So you heard him arguing about something last night, Ms. Bishop?' Bridget asked Randall's neighbor as she checked the files once again.

'Yes, I heard them. The one who has been killed, like always was screaming for all floor.' She said and nodded her head few times.

'Like always? So they argued very often?' Bridget glanced irate at Charlie, didn't like on which track he was trying to push the conversation.

'It's hard to say, young man. The screams coming up only for one mouth.' She replied, giving him knowingly look.

'At what time they argued?' Bridget asked.

'Oh, I'm not sure…It could be eight o'clock, but I'm not sure for 100%.'

'You know what happened after that?

'It was about half hour later…I heard rumors on the staircase so I decided to check what's going on there.'

'And you saw…?'

'This very rude man was standing on the staircase and was something dragging down the stairs.' She replied and shuddered slightly. 'It looked like a carpet from their bedroom.'

'The rude boy is Randall, right?' The woman nodded her head. 'So he was there alone?'

'Yes, I didn't see this other boy, until he didn't run away from the flat one hour later.'

'Are you sure he ran away?' Charlie chimed in, frowning his eyebrows.

'Yes. He ran away like was chasing him herd of wolves!' She said firmly. 'I was checking if he comes back, but he didn't. Since he ran away, nothing more happened, and I didn't see this rude boy, anymore.'

'Did you see him good in the staircase, Ms. Bishop? I don't want to be rude but people in your age usually have problems with eyes and don't see so good as earlier.' Bridged started softly, didn't want to offend the old woman.

'I know what you have in mind, young lady…Well, the lamp is never switch on, on our floor, so I didn't see his face good…But the man who was running away from the flat, had familiar clothes to this nice young man, and was the same body building, so I was sure it's him. But if I think about it longer, you may have a point, young lady.' She stated after short pause.

'It means you didn't see good a man with a carpet, too?' Charlie made sure, nervously biting down on his pen.

'Yes…But he looks so similar to this rude boy!' She added. 'I was sure it's him. And I still am!'

'Sometimes our eyes can deceive us.' Bridget said with a gently smile. 'I'm sorry we had to take you down at the station, Ms. Bishop, but we couldn't interrogate you in your home.'

'That's not a problem, young lady. People in my age doesn't has too much entertainment now.' She giggled.

'Thank you very much for your help, Ms. Bishop. Officer McGlynn will drive you back to home.' She added and was smiling kindly until she didn't leave the room. 'It doesn't explain too much, does it?'

'No, it doesn't' He sighed. 'But I wonder why Randall, if it was him, took outside a carpet?'

'Don't have any idea, but if we want to solve it, we need to find the carpet first.' She stated unhappily. 'I wonder what's happened with Craig? I thought he wanted to interrogate Ms. Bishop.'

'He said me he has something important to do and asked me to take his place.'

'That's all?' She raised her eyebrow surprised.

'He added, she's not going to say to us nothing important, so he doesn't want to lose his time for her.' He said with a smirk. 'Well, he had a right, but for the other hand he should be here for Spike. With such attitude he only confirmed his hate to him.'

'Craig doesn't hate Spike, Charlie.' Bridget said firmly. 'He had to has a really good reason to not showing up here.'

'I bet he has.' Charlie snorted and stood up. 'I'm going home. See you tomorrow.'

'Don't forget about the meeting with Craig, at nine o'clock.' She recalled as she start packing her things up.

'I wouldn't do that to him.' He smirked and lifted his hand for goodbye before he headed off from the interrogation room.

* * *

Craig was sitting in his office and holding Randall's mobile phone in hands. _Don't call me again. I'm not going to take part in it anymore, you sick bastard. Leave us alone. _He reread the last message a few times with a thought it's something very important and he can't dismiss this trace.

'To whom you were writing it, Randall?' He asked quietly himself. 'To Spike? No…You said leave US alone, so you had to have in mind yourself and Spike…Or maybe there was someone else in your life and Spike found out about it?' But he quickly throw away the last sentence from his head, already knowing how ridiculous it was sounding. Of course there was no doubts Spike loved Randall, but it was hard for Craig to believe he was able to kill him for his romances. 'He'd let you to do it, if it only help him to keep you with himself. But not kill…'

The door suddenly opened widely and pathologist came in, waving in hand some card. Crag growled frustrated and sent him cold look, showing him what he thinks about people coming in to his office without knocking. But Danny, didn't look at him, only approached his desk and threw document on his desk.

'You don't have doors in mortuary?' Craig asked him sharply, couldn't stop himself from manifesting his indignation.

'There's no entry wound on the victim's body.' He announced. 'It means he hasn't been shot.' He explained seeing his questioningly look. 'Your people said they found a bullet in the frame, but surely it didn't meet with victim's body.'

'So why someone shot in the frame, if he has been killed with a bat?'

'Maybe to confuse the trail? I don't know, you're a copper not me.' Danny snapped and scratched his head. 'It's your job to solve it.'

'It's everything you wanted to say me?' He really didn't has patient to talk with him today.

'After the examination, I can confirm that victim could be killed by the same weapon which using your murderer. The damages are very similar, although they're less extensive than it was in earlier victims and the killer didn't use his all strength. The face hasn't been massacred and the skull is in a good condition like for such injuries.'

'The killer was very kind for him.' Craig snorted, shaking his head. 'You found something more interesting? Some parts of Luthie's head on the victim, perhaps?'

'Nothing caught my attention, but I ordered few extra analyzes.' He replied after short pause.

'Why? Something isn't alright with him?' He asked alarmed.

'There was one thing which interested me. I watched his body and have to say he looks like very tough guy, but after the analyze his head and at what angle he has been beating down, I can say he fall down on the floor after first blow.'

'So? We already saw the killer's strength, so it doesn't surprise me.'

'Yea, but the first blow wasn't strong enough to knock down such masculine guy like him. And even if he fall down, he'll has time to turn around and try to fight with killer. But nothing like that didn't has a place there.' He explained. 'It's strange.'

'Are you sure about this?' Craig licked nervously his lips. 'Maybe you missed something?'

'No, I'm sure that the other blow he got, he was lying peacefully on the floor…And probably that one killed him.'

'So there was no need to hit him another few times.' Craig said quietly, his body shivered slightly. _Passion. Jealousy._

'That's why I'm saying you this. This murder is different than previous. Something didn't match, and that's why I want to check him more proper.'

'When you're going to get the results?'

'I hope tomorrow. I said it's very important and we can't wait.' Danny replied and rubbed his nose.

'Good job, Danny. The sooner we get the results, the quicker we catch our killer.' He stated and glanced toward the door, when someone knocked on it. 'Come in.' He called and hid Danny's report to his briefcase. 'I want it to stay between us, okay?'

'You aren't going to tell anyone about my suspicions?' Danny glared at him surprised.

'I can't make another mistake. We need to be before the killer, not behind.' Craig replied, giving him knowingly look. 'Everyone knows that nothing is save now in my department, since we have a leak.' He added quietly and moved his eyes at constable Moore who shyly approached his desk. 'It's everything, Danny?'

'Yes. I'll give you a call tomorrow, if I know something more.' He said and went out.

'You called me, Sir.' Moore started unsurely, still feeling very uneasy around this horrible man.

'Yes. I need you to check to whom this message has been sent.' Craig said and hid the mobile phone into small bag, before he handed it to constable. 'I need an address, personal information and everything you can find.'

'Okay, Sir…You want me to give the phone to lab technicians?'

'Yea, you can do it.' Craig nodded uninterested. 'And also I want you and others to check Randall's credit cards, documents and everything you have at the station. I want to know everything about him, even how many lovers he had. Ask people in his work if they know where he has been spending his free time, when Spike wasn't in home. You understand me?'

'Yes, Sir. Perfectly.' He replied quietly.

'Good.' He nodded his head slightly, although he seemed to be with thoughts far away from the room.

'It's everything, Sir?'

'No…I want you to do the same about Spike.' Moore's eyes widened in shock. 'Check his CV and talk with people with whom he was working earlier…But do it discretely. I don't want anyone to know about it.'

'Of course, Sir. I'll be careful.'

'Good to hear that…If you find something interesting, give me a sign.'

'Course, Sir. I'll do.' He nodded and when Craig didn't speak up, he moved toward the door.

Craig closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, mess in his head. He didn't know if he's doing right, but he needed to know the truth. For everyone it was only simple decision, but for Craig it was something more. Checking Spike without his consent making him to feel guilty and there was no excuses for such betrayal from his side. He knew that if Spike finds out about his investigation, it'll be a nail to the coffin their friendship. _I hope you were wrong, John Paul…But for the first time I'm afraid that this time it's me who is wrong. _He wanted to protect Spike, but how he could do it, if he has doubts about his innocent presence in Randall's apartment? _What if he…_ He didn't believe himself anymore, so how he could trust Spike? Four years it's very long time, and people seemed to change all the time...What if it's not the same man he knew so good years ago?

* * *

_It was an early night, many people were walking down the street toward their houses, or pubs announcing the beginning of night life. The street was almost empty, which was something new at this time of the night, and lightened up with bright light from the street lamps. Dark shadows dancing on the building's dirty, brick walls, until they didn't fade in the red lights of neon from the nearest night club. _

_The blue ball rolling down for the other side of the road when dark haired boy about his ten, kicked it with too much force. He quickly ran away on the empty street after it. He was in the middle of the track when he heard his mum's voice. He glanced at her above his shoulder and smiled cheekily as she was standing on the pavement in her old, beige coat, few carrier bags in her hands._

_'It's okay, mum. I just take my ball!' He shouted back to her and ran for the other side of the street. With triumphal smile he picked up his blue ball and turned around to see his mum coming up to him with a gently smile. _

_'You have to be more careful, love. You never know when the car shows up on the street.' She said to him and pushed a dark curl from her eyes. _

_'I know, mum.' He growled. 'I'm not small boy.' She only laughed quietly at this and for moment he could see her beautiful elongated face and highly worn in a bun dark hair in the light of the street lamp. _

_'Come on, love, we need to go back to home. Granny is waiting for us.' She said to him and he could noticed how the light on her pink cheeks grows up. _

_'Mum…' He called her in the same time when something shriek and suddenly dark car showed up on the street, from the turn. His mum's face frozen, eyes widened with fear when speeding up vehicle was only few meters from her, and she knew she doesn't has time to jump back. The tires squeal made goose-bumps on boy's skin and made him cover his ears with hands, although his eyes still watching the scene playing in front of him with unbelieving. _

_The car didn't stop. He saw how his mum's flawless body crushed with the car bonnet, her head broke the windshield. Like in a slow motion he watched how his mummy's body jumped back like she was a rag doll, and landed on the asphalt without any signs of life. Her dark hair shone in the headlights with a fresh blood and small pieces of glass, while the red streak of blood leaving her half opened mouth and running down her alabaster now cheeks._

_'Mummy.' He whispered and approached the body on the shaking legs. The woman didn't reply, but was staring at him with half-opened, lifeless, dark eyes. The doors from the car opened and few young men got out._

_'Oh, fuck!' One of them yelled and hid his mouth with a hand as he start pacing around, near to the panic attack. The blonde one with nice clear blue eyes knelled down to her and put hand on woman's neck to check the pulse, which he didn't feel there. He looked up at and shook his head to his colleagues._

_'Shit, man! We killed the woman.' Another one said and hid behind the back of blonde man. 'We need to get out from there. Now!'_

_'Calm down, Luis. We can't leave this woman here. We need to call an ambulance.' The other one with long, black hair protested. _

_'It was accident, I didn't see her.' He tried to explain himself. _

_'No one saw her. She just came out on the street, right?' The blonde said it, looking straight into boy's frightened eyes. 'You wanted to picked up the ball, and your mum went after you, without looking at the street, right?'_

_'No.' The boy shook his head. 'You were driving too fast, that what's happened!' He yelled, didn't understand why this man was lying. It wasn't his fault. 'She needs a doctor.' It couldn't be._

_'You're in shock, boy.' The man stated. 'You don't know what are you talking about.'_

_'Peter, leave this kid.' The black haired man barked at him, when others start getting in to the car. 'Call ambulance and get the hell away from here.' He ordered. _

_'Fine. But nothing will help her now.' The boy wanted to scream and cry, but he just staring at the blonde man calling Luis, who with frightened eyes watching the blue ball on the pavement. 'Michael take this idiot to the car, before he makes more troubles.' Peter said with a smirk. 'It's not our fault this bitch went on the street.' _

_'Shut up, Peter.' Luis mumbled toward him, still in big shock. He shivered as he felt at himself someone's stare and turned only to see the boy staring at him unmoved. _

_'I called an ambulance and it's me who's gonna drive this time, right?' Michael said firmly and nodded at the car. 'Get in guys, before someone calls dogs.' _

_'I really didn't see her.' Luis said in whisper to him. 'If I could…'_

_'Luis! Move your fucking ass!' Peter shouted irate. 'Otherwise we leave you here!'_

_'I didn't want it.' He said quietly, but boy only staring at him without words. 'You understand what I'm saying to you?'_

_'I remember your faces.' The boy replied quietly, looking straight into his eyes. 'I will always remember your faces.' _

_He watched how the man ran toward the car like was chasing him a devil. The vehicle drive out with a squeal of tires, like nothing happened here. But their faces were still haunting the boy, who in one moment lost everything he has…Blue ball ran down the street, leaving behind itself bloody lines on the asphalt._


	33. Play cool

**Finally I manage to have a little free time, so I could finished the chapter for you. Sorry it took me so long time, but since I came back at Uni, I don't have too much time for anything ;/ Anyway, I hope you'd like a new chapter :)**

Hannah Ashworth didn't hide her irate when Darren has come back to home again with Spike, and this time he also has brought with himself very big dog with tangled fur and paws as a plates all dirty with the mud. Her temples pulsated as she noticed dark stains on her clean panels and almost yelled in furious as the beast unceremoniously jumped on the couch and start wiping its huge head on the white pillows.

'He just lost his boyfriend.' Darren reminded her through the teeth, when they were alone in the kitchen, preparing a dinner for their guests. 'This dog it's everything he has now.'

'You couldn't left him at the station? You have there something like a kennel, don't you?' She didn't mind Spike stay here for few days, but the dog a size of pony was making a mess around her tidy flat and was scaring her to the death. Beside she never liked dogs.

'I'm going to take him to work every day, Hannah. He's going to stay here only for nights, I think you can handle it.' He rolled his eyes and moved back before she could hit him with a wet cloak as she tried to get her way to the cabinets.

'I hate dogs, Darren, and I would prefer if it doesn't has to stay in home with us…Craig can't take it to his place? He seems to like every living creature.'

'No chance. He has a cat, and besides I want Spike to feel like home. So dog is going to stay here.' Darren said firmly, didn't leave her any illusions, that she's going to kick him out. 'If the dog is bother you so much, you can crash in your brother 's place for few days.' He suggested, but quickly regretted it as he noticed how offended she was.

'So your mate from work is more important for you than me?'

'That's not true.' He sighed and scratched his head, irate. 'I thought you're gonna understand his situation and supports me in this tragic circumstances, but you only attacking me and still sulking about no matter things.' He snapped. 'He needs comfort and care, Hannah.'

'So why he can't stay at Craig or Bridget's place? They've been friends for ages, he would feel more comfortable with them.'

'He's my friend.' He said, shaking his head in disbelieve. 'We have a bond, I've never has with anyone else.'

'And I feel unwelcome in my own home. You're more concern about Spike's feelings than mine.' She said reproachfully, giving him harsh look. 'At least let me make a place for a dog on the balcony.'

'It's snowing, Hannah!' He yelled outraged. 'And balcony isn't place for a dog. And stop sulking about that, cause I'm not going to change my mind and I don't want to argue with you anymore.' He said calmer and approached the fridge. 'Where do we have a butter?'

'How long they're going to stay here?' She asked, didn't give up.

'How long they need it.' Darren replied, avoiding her stare. 'Me and Craig trying to find for him a place for living and sell Randall's apartment…I can't imagine seeing him back in Randall's flat.'

'We both know how hard is going to find for him a new flat, Darren…I don't want sound like a heartless cow, but I can't imagine three of us living in two rooms for the next few months.'

'Who said it's gonna takes so much time? Stop dramatizing, Hannah.'

'I'll feel embarrassed around him. I don't know him.' She whined.

'So you have a good choice to know him better.' He snapped in response, already tired with her tirade. 'He's a good guy, Hannah. And I want you to like him and accept. He's not going be a problem for you.'

'For now. But what if his visit lasts longer than you think?'

'Don't worry, Hannah. Tomorrow, I'm going back to my flat.' They both jumped surprised when Spike's voice chimed into their conversation and moment later he appeared in the kitchen staring at them with swollen, red eyes. 'Would you give me a lift then?' He asked Darren with a small smile, although it looked more like a grimace.

'Spike, it's not a good idea you coming back to Randall's flat. You need to move on, not living in the place which reminding you about the tragedy what happened there.' Darren said softly and laid hand on his shoulder. 'Stay here, until me and Craig don't find something nice for you. I saw many interesting announcements in newspaper.'

'It's my home, and I'm going to go back there, regardless of if you help me or not.' Spike said firmly and moved his eyes at Hannah. 'Thank you for letting me stay at your home for the last two nights. It was very kind of you, Hannah. You're lovely girl.' At the angle of the eye Darren noticed how his fiancé blushed and turned embarrassed toward the oven.

'I'll be calmer if you stay with us for few days.'

'I'm going back to my home.' Spike repeated quietly, looking deeply into his eyes. 'You don't have more choice like accept it.' He added before he headed off from the kitchen the same quickly as he appeared. Darren sighed heavily and ran hands over his face, wondering what to do to stop Spike from make a mistake he'll regrets later.

'I didn't…' He closed his eyes hearing Hannah's weak voice behind his back before she approached him and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, but the man moved away from her.

'Don't.' He snapped without looking at her and stormed out from the kitchen.

* * *

'Do we have something to do after Spike's interrogation?' Craig reluctantly raised up his head from the papers and with one eye looked at John Paul sitting at his desk and chewing in mouth end of his silver pen.

'I don't know your plan of day, do I?' He gave him a long look.

'Since you're commanding everyone around, I thought you may know.' John Paul said with a half smile. 'Recently you seemed to know very much about me.'

'I hope it was joke.' Craig said coldly.

'If I didn't, you won't let me go to the bathroom today?' He asked him cheekily with innocent eyes, wanting only to got some reaction from the unmoved today man. But instead of yell at him or treat to punch him, he just gave him another long, evil look.

'You need to fill up documents for tomorrow…Sounds like a good fun, isn't it?' He asked him with a snort, finally giving him all attention.

'It'd take me all night.' John Paul almost whined as his eyes moved around high stack of papers on Craig's desk. 'Can't we do it tomorrow?'

'You know superintendent's phone number, don't you?' He gave him self-confident smile and pointed at his small stack of documents. 'I need to finish it too, so I wouldn't complain if you shut up.'

'It means you're going to stay with me tonight?' He continued dauntless, not quite understanding why his heart lapped in his chest.

'It means I want to finish it before the interrogation. I'm not going to spend here another night.' He replied drily and returned to his paper work. 'For consolation I can say you, Bridget is gonna stay at the station too. She has some big break in her case, and she and boys going to use the occasion to stay longer and close it within two days.' _Like it was a consolation for me, _John Paul thought irate.

'Good for them. We for example are still in a black hole.' He noted with a slanting smile.

'Not for long.' Craig mumbled, didn't look at him.

'What you mean?' John Paul asked, with curious stared at his partner. But when he was going to answer him, his phone start ringing and he quickly picked it up.

'Inspector Dean.' He said to the handset with weary voice, his right hand start driving some loops on the file. 'Yea, sure. I'll be there in a minute.' He said firmly and raised up from his swivel chair.

'Where are you going?' John Paul asked surprised when he picked up his merchant navy and wore it, before he took some file from the drawer from his desk.

'Spike's waiting for me.' He replied evasively and buttoned up the sleeves of his shirt. 'Would you mind to make a few calls and visit Archive for few documents for me?'

'Do I look like an office-boy?' He asked him sharply, having enough his commands.

'Please?' He asked and fluttered his long eyelashes as he fixed his eyes at the other man staring at him with half opened mouth. 'So? You would?'

'Give me the numbers.' He said weakly, couldn't resist him. There was something about Craig which doesn't let him think straight.

'Numbers on my desk. Thanks allot.' He winked to him and blinded with his white teeth in a wide grin, before he quickly headed off.

'Sure...But don't forget to be nice for Spike, and don't say nothing bad about Randall!' He shouted after him, although he knew it was too late for man to hear that.

* * *

Although he has seen this room not once, today it was something new for him. He looked around familiar brown walls before his eyes moved on the white table in front of him where already were lying some files and pictures of his flat.

He glanced toward one of the corners of the room where he knew was discreetly hid one of the cameras recording everything what was going on the interrogation room, and for few seconds he fought with himself to not show his middle finger to the lens, saying superintendent's what he thinks about him.

He has been here not once and interrogate many suspects during his all carrier, but for the first time he was going to feel how it is to be for the other side of the table. He heard like the door opened with a grind and someone steps starting approaching the table where he was sitting at. He didn't turn around as he sensed someone presence behind his back as he for one quick moment stopped next to him. He closed his eyes slightly when he felt the small move above his shoulder like someone was going to lay a hand on it, but in good time repented himself and keep moving ahead, leaving Spike untouched.

He wasn't surprised when his eyes caught the chocolate ones belonging to Craig Dean when he sat down on the free chair and threw some folder on the table, didn't even bother to look at it, only stared back at Spike with stone possessed face didn't betray any emotions. He shuddered a little when anonymous woman sat next to Craig and fixed her cold green eyes at him, like he was some kind of exhibit on the museum. Craig has to noticed his hesitation and confusion, cause for a quick moment he noticed warmness in his eyes and his lips moved slightly like he was telling; _don't worry. __Everything's gonna be okay. _But nothing was alright today. He was going to be interrogate, and nameless woman took his usual place, next to Craig. He felt like world just go upside down.

'You seem to be very nervous.' The woman noted, staring at him inquiringly.

'It's because of the circumstances.' Spike replied calmly, without showing any emotions, before Craig could chime in. 'I get used to be for the other side of the table.' Her face broke into small, plastic smile.

'Life can surprises us.' She stated with another false smile and Spike reciprocated it, deciding to take a part in her game. 'Sometimes we can't believe where it may lead us.'

'That's true, normally you should sit where I am now, and me take your seat…And you are?' He added and smirked as he noticed warning in Craig's eyes, to not go too far.

'Inspector Burge.' She replied, proud evident in her voice. 'I was asking to take a part in your interrogation, since you're very linked with a local commissariat.'

'I'm working here, so it shouldn't surprise you I'm link with a local commissariat.' He said bluntly and Craig wanted to smacked him on the head. 'Everything's in my acts.'

'I know, I already read them.' Another false smile, but this time it didn't reach her eyes.

'Can we just go to the matter of the case?' Craig asked calmly, although Spike could tell he was shaking with anger inside. 'We didn't meet her for chatting.'

'Of course, inspector. I just wanted to know better our suspect. That's all.' She said with a luscious voice and opened her briefcase. 'So can you tell us what were you doing that night when Randall Knowles has been killed?'

'I was at Darren's apartment.' He replied.

'And who's Darren?' Spike licked his lips nervously, understanding now who was in charge here. He understood why Craig was nervous and upset at the beginning. He has to know he's going to be only a nice addition to inspector Burge, instead of taking a charge in his own investigation. He could give his all money it has been superintendent's idea. Only him was enough fucked up to try get rid of him with a help from some stupid cow, who surely spent more time behind the desk than in the terrain.

'Detective sergeant Darren Osborne. He's one of us.' Craig explained reluctantly.

'It's normal you're meeting with your colleagues from department after work?'

'I don't know how it looks in your department, but here everyone are like one big family.' Spike replied drily, didn't hide his aversion to the woman. 'We're meeting in pubs after work, knowing each other families and sometimes spending times together in our own houses. It's enough explanation for you?' He got another warning look from Craig, but this time he could noticed a small satisfied smile on his face, as the woman gritted her teeth with irate.

'Still it's a little unusual time for a visitation, don't you think?' She fired back.

'Darren's door is always opens for me.' He replied with a half smirk. 'I can visit him whenever I want.'

'How long you stayed there?'

'All night. Darren didn't want me to come back to my flat. He preferred me to stay at his place.'

'So you stayed there for a night…' She frowned her eyebrows like she was thinking about something. 'Is there anything you want to tell me about your relationship with Mr. Osborne?'

'What you mean by that?' Spike asked, didn't like on which track she was moving on the conversation. 'You're insinuating something?'

'They're partners in work.' Craig said firmly, giving her harsh look. 'And good friends, just like we're.'

'I'm not insinuating anything.' She said innocently with another false smile. 'I just wondering if you're friends or there is something more between you two.'

'There was never nothing more between us.' Spike said through the teeth, losing his patience. 'We're just good friends and partners in work.'

'Okay, I don't say anything.' She lifted her hands in defense position. 'So you stayed at Mr. Osborne place for all night. Why? You have your own flat and partner who was waiting for you.' She glanced at files in her briefcase.

'We had a fight earlier and I didn't want to come back to home for a night.' Spike replied evasively and shuddered as he recalled himself their last night. He hardly fought with the tears.

'That's why you have bruises on your all face?'

'It's not that hard to connect one thing with other, inspector.' Craig said coldly. 'And everything you have in report. I thought you read it after the interrogation.'

'Oh, I read.' She said with a half smile before she again fixed her eyes at Spike. 'About what exactly you two argued then?'

'About nothing important.' He shrugged. 'It was only small exchange of our views. You should know what I'm talking about. I see a ring on your finger.' He pointed at her hand.

'You're very perceptive.' She said, licking her lips. 'At what time you left your flat?'

'I don't know, I didn't look at the watch.' He shrugged once again. 'But I was at Darren's place about nine, if I good remember.'

'How far Mr. Osborne is living from you?'

'About half hour...Maybe more. I've never checking.'

'So maybe you should start, cause your boyfriend has been killed about seven p.m. and everything's saying you should be still in home when that happened.' She stated with satisfied smile.

'The neighbor saw Randall going out with a carpet from the flat before six o'clock.' Craig chimed in. 'So that's not possible Spike stayed with him till that hour.'

'So where he was for all the time?' She gave him questioningly look. 'Where have you been for these all hours before you go to Mr. Osborne house?'

'I went for a walk.' He lied without blink of an eye.

'Someone can confirm that?'

'No one who I know.' Spike replied, feeling the first bangs of panic. 'But someone surely has to saw me.'

'Oh, of course.' She smiled falsely and locked her long fingers together on the table. 'The problem is your neighbor saw you running out from Mr. Knowles flat, after he took out the carpet outside.'

'Neighbor wasn't sure, what she saw. The corridor was dark and she has problem with eyes. We saw her medicine record.' Craig said firmly, didn't like what she was trying to do. 'It could be someone else.'

'Thank you inspector for your assumptions.' She said with venomous voice. 'But here we're going to base on the facts. And facts saying different story about your friend.'

'Assumptions?' He almost barked at her, couldn't stand her arrogance. 'It's a fact, Mrs. Burge. The neighbor said she wasn't sure if it was Spike walking out, or someone else. You have it in records too.' He snapped.

'You had a motive to kill him.' She was going on, deaf for Craig's words.

'What motive?' Craig asked sharply, before Spike could say a word. 'You have some evidences or you're just playing in guessing?'

'Mr. Dean, you forget where you're working.' She said, shaking her head. 'You're not his lawyer.' She recalled him coldly and gave long look before she turned toward Spike. 'Mr. Knowles was abusing you from long time.'

'It doesn't mean I wanted to kill him. I love him.' Spike said quietly. 'I wouldn't do nothing to hurt him.'

'That night he crossed the line, didn't he?' She continued, staring at him inquiringly. 'You had enough his abuse and decided to finish with it…Maybe you tried to left him, but he didn't let you? That's why you decided to kill him? Or maybe it was an accident?'

'I didn't do nothing to him.' Spike repeated, his all body shaking with emotions. 'I wouldn't!'

'Everyone will have enough, Spike. You just wanted to feel free and don't be hurt by him anymore. I understand you.' She assured him, although Spike know she was lying and pushing him to confess his crime. 'It was the only chose you had…You needed to kill him to end your pain.'

'It's not a motive, only your speculation.' Craig said sharply and sneaked his hand under the table so he could wrapped his fingers around Spike's cold hand, trying to calm him down and let him feel save.

'It's not the only motive, inspector.' She said firmly and showed her all teeth in ugly smile. 'Regardless to you, I've done my homework and check Mr. Knowles medicine record. I spoke with his doctor, so I know that two months ago he was doing a blood tests and based on the results…' She removed small card from her briefcase. 'Mr. Knowles was HIV positive.'

'What?' Spike said with hollow voice, didn't understand what she just said. 'No…It can't be truth.' He shook his head, everything's whirled in front of his eyes and he was sure, he's gonna faint for a moment.

'Oh, come on. You had to know about it. You were living together, you had to notice something wasn't alright with him.' She smiled predatory, while Craig was reading the card with growing eyes.

'No. I didn't know…He couldn't be ill. He would tell me, if he was HIV positive.' He wanted to cry with helpless, but Craig's warm hand keeping him tightly, giving him a comfort he needs now so much.

'Why the hell you didn't tell me about this results before the interrogation?' Craig yelled outraged, knowing she just crossed the line now. 'I have a right to know about it! It's my case and my man.'

'It's only one result, Mr. Craig. I didn't think I should bother you with something like that.' She replied with innocent look.

'You bloody cow.' He said through the teeth, before he thought what's he saying.

'Excuse me?'

'You're here only to support us in MY case and to check if the interrogation is running smoothly and we don't miss anything.' Craig said sharply, shaking with anger. 'It's unprofessional and believe me, I'm not going to leave it like that. I'm going to inform right people about your practices and we'll see who's gonna laugh as the last.' Spike smiled slightly, couldn't believe he stood on his side, although he knew how much it may cost him when superintendent's see how he treated inspector Burge. 'You understand me?' For the first time he saw fear in her green eyes and her all self-confidence flew away somewhere.

'I'm just trying to do my job.' She scowled at him.

'You're doing even more than I asked you!' He yelled, but she didn't let him move herself out from stability.

'I think we need to end this circus.' She said sharply and closed her briefcase with irate. 'We both know, you killed Mr. Knowles, Spike. And better if you start cooperate with us, otherwise we won't be so understanding for you and you spent the rest of your life behind the bars!'

'I didn't do it!' Spike yelled flustered.

'Better if you confess to the murder right now, otherwise we're going to meet here again for two days and this time you'd stay here for a little longer.' She warned him. Couldn't stand anymore Spike burst in tears, wanting to get out from the room. It was too much for him to handle. 'You murdered Randall Knowles, didn't you?'

'Do you have any, fucking evidences?' Craig barked at her barely could keep himself on the chair. 'Or maybe it's your another wise theory?'

'It's only matter of time, Mr. Dean.' She replied coldly. 'One look at him and I know he's guilty. The only reason why he's acting so hurt and move with his partner's dead, he feels guilty.'

'Maybe if you're so good psychologist you should change the trade?'

'I know he is…'

'That's enough!' Craig yelled at all room and hit the table with such force it jumped up, making Spike to shudder. 'You don't have any evidences and threatening the suspect.'

'Maybe you're too soft for that, but not me!' She snapped outraged, in the same time when the door opened forcefully and before they could react Darren and superintendent came in.

'We're just carrying on inte…' She protested, but superior silenced her with one move with his hand.

'The interrogation ended.' Darren snapped angrily toward her and quickly grabbed shaking Spike for the arm. 'Come on, Spikey. It's over.' He said softy to his ear and helped him to get out from the room.

'It's unprofessional.' She stated irate, couldn't believe what just happened here.

'Unprofessional was this all circus during interrogation!' Superintendent yelled flustered. 'I want to see you in my office Craig. Now.' He said through his teeth. 'It's the last time when I'm asking your department for help.' He addressed it this time to the woman, but she only responded for it with angry look.

'Course, sir.' He replied outraged, his eyes followed heading off inspector.

'You too, inspector Burge.' Superintendent called after her, surprising her. 'We have a few things to discuss.' Craig couldn't help but smile with satisfaction as the woman suddenly paled, feeling the coming up troubles.

'With all due respect, sir, but you're not my superior.'

'With all due respect, inspector Burge, you're a guest at my commissariat and you're required my commands.' He said firmly, hardly refrain himself from bark at her. 'My office, inspector. Now.'

Craig left the interrogation room as the first, but before he followed his superior, he stopped to check how Spike was feeling. The man was standing next to the wall and wiped away tears from his face, as his eyes were focused at tiles. He could feel his confuse and unbelief after Burge's revelation about Randall's health condition. If she was right, they both knew what that means for Spike.

He knew he should approach Spike and give him a comfort he needs so badly right now, but he didn't know what to say to him. He was afraid that if his mouth only opens, he'd say something he'll regret later. He never wanted to hurt Spike, but every time he spoke up to him, he only sticking another needle into his heart, instead of helping him. Like his mind didn't has any connection with his mouth.

His dilemma solved Darren who came back and without unnecessarily words, unceremoniously wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him into tight embrace. For one moment Craig's eyes connected with Spike's and he knew the man was almost begging him to say something to him, to sooth his pain. But he didn't do nothing, only turned on his heel to escape from his hurting look and headed toward the end of the corridor.

'Don't worry, Craig. Everything's fine now. I bet superintendent is going to kick the crap out of her.' Charlie said with a smirk, sure his words.

'No, it's not. It should be me on Darren's place.' Craig replied quietly and passed by startled man, feeling that he failed another attempt and his friendship with Spike ended for good.

* * *

Loony's long tail waggled in friendly gesture when Spike left the bathroom in Darren's track-suit, ready to go sleep. The apartment was already immersed in the darkness, since Hannah has announced them she has a headache and decided to get some sleep. Spike hasn't commented, although he has known she has been lying. He knew he wasn't welcome in her tidy, orderly world, and she has a hope he'd disappear from their life as quickly it was possible along with Loony she hated from the beginning…But Spike didn't blame her, he understood her needs of being with Darren alone. She wanted to create with Darren small, happy family, when suddenly Spike came with his boots in their life, disturbing their peace. _Yea, it may piss you off, _he thought with a sigh, while he stroked Loony's head.

'You're staying here. I don't want to expose himself more to Hannah. I've already crossed the line staying here for three nights.' He said to the dog with a smirk and tapped his blue blanket. 'Night, buddy.' The dog squeaked sadly, but obediently laid down. 'Good boy.'

He rolled up too long sleeves from his blouse and quickly came in to the living room, before his feet frozen to the bone. He almost shouted as he noticed someone's knelling down on the floor, his body bended so his back met hardly with a wall making him yelp with pain.

'It's only me.' Spike squinted his eyes so he could see Darren knelling down next to the fireplace and throwing some clothes to it. 'Go sleep. I almost finished.'

'And what exactly you're finishing?' Spike asked puzzled and approached him. 'Isn't a little too late for light a fire?'

'Treat it as a late homework.' He replied evasively and another material landed in the fireplace, lighting up Darren's tensed face. Spike sat down on the armchair and kept watching him, for the first time has a chance to take a good look at him. Normally he wouldn't pay any attention to him, but today, maybe because of what he found out about Randall and how lonely and betrayed he felt right now, he didn't look away, only watching every millimeter of his skin, illuminating in a soft light of fire. He knew it was wrong to find himself being attracted to his best friend and partner in one person, especially in such circumstances, but it was against his nature to pass by handsome man without look. Sometimes he wanted to came closer to him, but he knew too well how much it may cost him, so he was doing nothing to change their relations.

Darren wasn't a guy for him, and he wasn't for him. They were belonging to two different worlds; there was too much things separating them more than connecting. It wasn't worth to try check how firm their friendship is, only to satisfy Spike's lust and loneliness. He did such mistake once, and he wasn't going to do it again.

'Superintendent asked you to burn down few papers incriminating him?' He asked in a low, amused voice.

'Something like that.' He smirked and his eyes pulsated in a red light of fire, making Spike to take a deep breath. 'Just trying to cover a person I feel responsible for.' He added quieter and Spike fixed his eyes at the fireplace, trying to find out what he was talking about. He gulped as tongue of fire was dancing on the familiar blue jeans with red stains on it, while in the other corner was almost burned down a piece of his shirt.

'I…' He stuttered with disbelief staring at Darren's dark eyes. 'But why? You didn't has to…'

'I made a choice.' The man replied quietly and put into fire another piece of Spike's outfit. 'I'm not judging you, Spike…You did a good thing.'

'I didn't do it.' Spike shook his head, but Darren put a finger on his lips and hushed him.

'You don't need to explain yourself.'

'You're burning down important evidences, Darren. Doing it, you're mixing himself in my case. They can think you were taking a part in Randall's death…It's against the rules.' He said it in tone like the last sentence should have a really big impact on the man.

'I made a choice, Spike. Like you said, rules are not all world. There are some things you can't replace with them.' He smiled slightly and slowly stood up as the last part landed in the fireplace. 'It'll stay between us. I brought some of your clothes, when boys were busy with watching the corridor.'

'Before you do something stupid like that once again, give me a sign so I'd stop you from ruining your carrier.' Spike said harshly, although he felt pleased with the way Darren was threatening their friendship. He knew Craig would never do nothing like that for him, even if he was convinced about his innocence. But Darren…the only one who keeps the rules most of the time, did it. _For me. _

'Take a sleep, Spike. You already have very small eyes.' His slightly amused and soothing voice, relaxed the man.

'They always looking like that.' He chuckled slightly and obediently laid down on the couch, while Darren approached him and covered his body with a warm blanket.

'Liar. You always have them opened widely as you're watching everything with big interest, and also you have these nice with few dark stains around your pupils when the light is falling on you.' He pointed at his eye with a gently smile.

'You're sounding like you were watching my eyes regularly.' Spike whispered back, couldn't take his eyes from Darren's. 'It sounds a little creepy. Should I be worried?'

'Just like keeping an eye contact when I'm talking with someone.' He shrugged, suddenly looking away. 'You want me to stay with you for a night?' The question startled him and for a long moment didn't know what to say. His possessive side was telling him to keep Darren with him, but when he thought about Hannah sleeping behind the wall, he was ashamed of even consider to let him stay with him for a night.

'No.' He finally replied shortly and hid under the blanket to the high of his nose, so Darren couldn't notice his little reddened cheeks and how uneasy he felt about his proposition. He'd give anything to blend into couch while Darren again looked at him and their eyes met as his lips curled into small smirk.

'I'll be sleep on the armchair, but this time you're going to give me a littleplace for my legs.' He said like he didn't hear his answer and pushed the armchair next to the couch.

'Hannah is enough angry at me, Darren. If she finds out you spend here another night, she'll make a hell of our live tomorrow.'

'She wouldn't do it.' He assured him with a wink and laid his legs next to Spike. 'At least there's gonna be hot here, tonight.' For a brief moment Spike wondered if he had in mind fireplace or he noticed Spike's big interest about his person and had something else, but decided to not scoop this theme anymore. Only covered himself tightly with a blanket and were watching discreetly Darren's face in a slowly fading light of fire.

* * *

John Paul came back at the station about six o'clock when most of coppers already headed off to their homes and he could in peace sit down to the papers which Craig prepared for him this morning. He wasn't surprise, there was already dark on the corridor; the days were already short and most of the time when he wakes up, it was dark outside.

But he couldn't hide his surprise when he tried to switch off the lights, but they seemed to not work anymore. He checked every switch on the corridor on their floor, but result was always the same. He growled irate, swearing in mind at electrician and whole management, wondering if they didn't pay the bills or screwed up the work with cables after explosion.

'Someone's forget to pay bills?' He asked sarcastically when he pushed the door from the common room and he noticed Bridget sitting at her desk with a mine telling him, she wasn't in humor for any jokes. 'Or someone is initiate a protest?'

'No one knows why there's no light here, but it's like that, from one hour and if nothing change I'm going to phone to Superintendent and say him what exactly I think about working on the case in such requirement.' She scowled and lightened up the paper on her desk with mobile phone. 'It's insane what's going on here for the last days.'

'Why don't you call technician? Maybe he'd know what to do, before we call engineer.' John Paul suggested and waved to Charlie who joined them with a plastic cup of water in hand.

'I already called him, but he's beyond the range.' Bridget rolled her eyes. 'At least his wife promised to inform him about our problem, so there's a chance he'd be here soon.'

'So nothing to worry about. He'll be back soon, and we can finish our work.' Charlie said, didn't see any problem. 'Relax. The guy isn't going to run away, since we have such strong evidences.'

'If we don't set up everything during two days, he'll.' Bridget snapped. 'I already let one guy ran away, and I'm not going to let it happen again.'

'You meant your ex-husband?' He joked to unload the tension in the room, but suddenly it brought other effect. Bridget looked now like a red-blooded bull and John Paul didn't know where to look at, feeling suddenly very uneasy with Charlie's comment. 'I only joked, okay? Sorry.' He tried to rescue himself, but the woman didn't leave him any illusion, she's going to forgive him any soon.

'I'll better go to my office and start my paper work. I don't want to stay here for all night.' John Paul announced with a half smile.

'There's no light, so how are you going to do it?' Charlie raised up his eyebrow questioningly.

'Use my mobile phone? Don't know yet, but I know I need to start it now.' He sighed and reluctantly moved toward the door from Craig's office.

'Good luck, then. Craig is in a rebellious mood from afternoon.' Bridget warned him.

'He's still in office?' He asked surprised. 'He should be in home from a long time.'

'After his meeting with Superintendent he decided to not coming back to home, yet. I saw him ordering some Chinese food, so I guess he's going to eat here a dinner and then maybe he'd go off.' She shrugged. 'I don't know. I wasn't interest to ask him about his plans for tonight.'

'I heard about interrogation from Megan, but I didn't know it looked so bad.'

'Well, all I can say, don't piss him off, tonight. He's going to beat a crap of you if you use wrong words, speaking to him.' She smiled slightly. 'Have a nice night.'

'Thanks Bridget.' He snorted and let them both sit in the darkness while he opened the door from Craig's office, without knocking. _He's already angry, so it won't change anything if I knock or not,_ he stated and with a deep sigh came in, expecting some nasty remarks from him or a punch on the face for a welcome. But when the door closed behind him, another surprise where waiting for him.

'I thought you never come back. What took you so long?' His jaw almost dropped down to the floor as he noticed Craig sitting on his desk with a box of Chinese food in his right hand, while his office were lightened up with few candles standing on the shelves above metal cabinets.

'You were waiting for me?' He asked stupidly, couldn't believe it happening for real…It was so unreal.

'I had so fucking up day, I need some company tonight.' He replied moodily and nodded toward another box standing next to his right thigh. 'Since Bridget and Charlie are busy with their case and Darren is babysitting and God only knows what's more to Spike in his flat, my chose fall on you.'

'You wouldn't be yourself if you say straight you just want my company, would you?' John Paul said with a smirk and picked up his dinner.

'I didn't have more choice. Jake's living too far and only you don't have nothing to do. So the choice was simple.' He shrugged and handed him chopsticks. 'You should be thankful for my kindness. I not only bought a food for you, but also take care about your eyes.' He pointed at candles.

'Yea, it looks very romantic.' John Paul said with teasing voice and couldn't help but smirk as he got from him a dead glare. 'Any chance for fork? I hate eat with chopsticks.'

'I bought you a dinner, it isn't enough?' He snapped, looking at him with disbelief. 'You should be thankful, not complaining.'

'I don't complain, just thought you may have some fork here, since you keeping candles in your office.' He rolled his eyes and sat down on his chair. 'Forget that I ask. I'll try to eat it with chopsticks.'

'So that's the problem. You don't know how to use them.' He grinned, definitely happy about another thing which he can use against his partner, to piss him off in front of his colleagues.

'I know how to use them, but don't _like_ them.' He clarified with heavy look.

'You don't have to feel ashamed because you don't have manual capacity.' He continued teasing him and chuckled seeing how easily he could irate the man.

'I have!' He argued, making the other man chuckled once again.

'Yea, I see it.'

'Fine. Maybe I don't have, as you said, manual capacity, but at least I didn't start a war with all station.' He fired back with a smirk. 'Show me at least one person who doesn't want to stick a dagger in your back.'

'Very funny.' Craig snapped and finally stop grinning like an idiot. He glanced at his partner moodily and took a bite of his dinner.

'I heard about today's interrogation…It was so bad as everyone's saying?' He asked quietly, messing with a chopstick in the box.

'Tomorrow me and this cow Burge have another meeting with superintendent. So it doesn't sound too optimistic, does it?' He snorted and loosened up his tie and unbuttoned two first button of his white shirt.

'You shouldn't worry about it. He can't suspend you, you're a boss in our department and working on the biggest case ever.' John Paul said softly, trying to cheer him up.

'It doesn't mean I'm not going to have problems.' He sighed tiredly and laid the box on the desk. 'He may let them interrogating Spike…They found evidences which they can easily use against Spike and accuse him for murder Randall.' He added after pause, with sad glancing at the floor. 'And then we even couldn't help him.'

'It's hard to believe it could be Spike.' He shook his head. 'Many things didn't match and still we can't reject theory about a third person being with them in the flat.'

'Tell that superintendent. It looks like he already judged him and praying to find him guilty this murder…He's against him and if this cow finds some strong evidence, he'll takes her side.'

'He may not likes Spike, but he can't accuses him about anything without evidences. He knows we can write a letter to Deputy Chief Inspector and inform him that superintendent is biased. He's not so stupid to lose his carrier because of that.'

'Yea, maybe you're right…But who the hell knows what's he thinking, eh? He ruined my all day, this cow made Spike cry and my shoulders are hurting me.' He complained and swing his legs. 'Bloody day.'

'You want me to massage you?' John Paul suddenly proposed, without thinking.

'You know how to do it correctly?' He glanced at him skeptically.

'Yes, I know. Carmel is a masseuse and taught me a few tricks.' He replied slowly and got up from his chair before he approached Craig from behind. 'But I need to slip my hands under your shirt.' He added and almost blushed when the man without words loosened up a bit his shirt again and fixed his eyes at the opposite wall, giving him a permission.

'Feel free.' He said and closed his eyes as John Paul's hands slipped under his shirt and touched his skin. The warmness spread out for his all body, as his fingers were making a magic work, soothing his tensed muscles and giving him a solace after hard day.

'Everything's okay?' John Paul asked quietly as Craig starts making little noises.

'Yea, keep going.' He nodded and licked his lips and his hands moved lower, to may massage his collarbones.

'You don't mind if I...' He asked and traced his collarbones with long fingers.

'No, I don't mind.' Craig replied and before John Paul could do anything, he suddenly turned around and cupped his face with his hands, before leaned forward and kissed him hardly on the lips. John Paul's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't able to respond for a kiss, since he didn't know yet what was just happening. His hands were still unwittingly lying on Craig's collarbones, while many thoughts racing through his mind and heart beating in the chest like it was trying to escape. But finally he started slowly responding for a kiss and moved his hands on Craig's neck. He felt his fingers sneaking under his blouse, making him a shiver with anticipation, when suddenly the all office lightened up.

Craig pulled back from him, breaking the kiss, and surprised glanced at the lamp above their heads. _That's all about romantic dinner, _he thought irate and improved his shirt in the same time as someone knocked on the door. At the angle of the eye he noticed how John Paul jumped back from his like something burned him and crossed hands in wrists behind the back. Craig gritted his teeth, not happy about such turning out of events, and looked heavily at Bridget who suddenly came in with a murderous look.

'I don't remember saying you, you can come in.' He snapped to her, outraged.

'Don't bark at me Craig, otherwise I'll may say few things which you don't want to listen now.' She snarled and for quick moment glanced at John Paul. The man squeezed his eyes dangerously, but said no word.

'So we again have a light, eh?' John Paul said in cheerful tone, although he wasn't happy about her appearance not less than his partner. 'How you manage it?'

'Technician came earlier than I expected and checked the fuses.' She replied with coagulated face. 'And guess what we found there?'

'Don't have any idea.' Craig shrugged, staring defiantly into her eyes.

'Someone played with cables and cut off the electricity.' She crossed her arms against chest. 'Someone from this building, because his knowledge about electricity seeming to leave not much to desire.' She snapped.

'Maybe someone did a stupid joke.' John Paul suggested.

'Or maybe decided to check his abilities in something new?' She gave another heave glance toward Craig. 'This time I'm not going to show a guilty with my finger, but next time I won't be so kindness.' She added with furious.

'Oh, so you know who did this?' Craig asked with interest, playing dump. 'So maybe you go to this person and start bitching at him, not at us, eh?'

'If I see this person playing once again with cables for his own fun, I'm going to kick the crap out of him.' She snapped and headed off from the office. Craig stick out his tongue, behaving like a small kid.

'Why I have a strange feeling you were involved with it?' John Paul gave him suspicious glance and crossed arms against his chest.

'Don't know what are you talking about.' Craig replied with innocent mine.

'Yea, sure.' He mumbled not quite convinced to his innocence, but he decided to not draw this conversation further. 'So, we…'

'I'm off.' Craig came into his words as he glanced at his wristwatch. 'See you tomorrow, yeah?' John Paul stared at him with opened mouth, didn't believe in what he heard. He shook his head as Craig buttoned up his shirt and quickly wore the merchant navy before headed toward the door.

'Don't you think we should…' The door closed behind the man with a slam. 'Talk?' He finished irate. 'Yea, like always, run away.' He snapped and sat down behind his desk, in minds swearing at the man. _I really don't know what I'm seeing in you, Craig Dean. _


	34. Forgiveness

**New chapter for you ;) Like always, love to know what are you thinking :)**

His eyes narrowed as they stopped at small woman in green shingle already sitting in front of superintendent's desk and writing something to her small notebook. He reluctantly closed the door behind himself and sat down on the free chapter next to her, as his superior nodded at the furniture.

'I'm glad you're punctual, Craig.' Superintendent said for welcome and moved folders from his desk for the side.

'I have a meeting for one hour with my subordinates, so I'm pleasant with your punctuality too.' Inspector Burge added and glanced at him briefly, before she fixed her eyes at superior.

'I don't care about your plans, Mrs. Burge. I came because superintendent asked me for it, don't really care about your plans.' Craig replied rudely without look at her.

'This remark was unnecessary, Craig.' Superintendent chimed in, before they could go further. 'And I'm sure your subordinates, Mrs. Burge, will wait for you how long they have to.' He added, the same rubbed off the smile from her face which she got after Craig's reprimand.

'Of course, sir.' She replied quietly.

'Did I say something funny, Craig?' He asked sharply his subordinate who was grinning widely, happy that someone finally whipped her nose.

'No, sir. Just has something between teeth.' Superior gave him a harsh look but this time decided to not comment Craig's reply.

'Maybe you want a toothbrush, then?' Inspector Burge offered with a venomous voice.

'I didn't ask you to come here without reasons.' The superintendent chimed in. 'We didn't finish our conversation from yesterday yet.' He recalled them coldly.

'I thought everything's clear, sir.' Inspector Burge said, clearly surprised with the reason superintendent called her. 'You said we didn't do a good job and you clearly statement you don't want to cooperate with my department anymore, although I still don't know why.' She continued, offended. 'I did what your department asked me to do, so don't know from where came such pretensions.' Craig snorted loudly, didn't believe his own ears.

'Then we had to be in other rooms, inspector.' Craig stated with sarcasm.

'Your duty was to inform us about every evidences you found before the interrogation and based on them during the investigation, not besing our suspect with bizarre charges.' Superintendent snapped at her, being in the same shock as his subordinate. 'You crossed the line, Mrs. Burge.'

'I didn't cross anything, sir.' She argued, irate. 'It's not my fault that regardless to your people my subordinates did a good job finding out a new trace. And I wasn't speculating only based on the true evidences when I was interrogation your suspect.'

'No, you were trying to force him to confess to the crime he didn't commit.' Craig explained harshly. 'Maybe you should come back to police school and see once again how to interrogating a suspect, before you did such cardinal mistake again.'

'You wouldn't be so offended about my practices if it was someone else, not your colleague from work.' She barked at him. 'This interrogation was set from beginning.'

'I think you said too much, inspector.' Superintendent said quietly, hardly keeping himself from not burst out and yell at this arrogance cow. 'Today I'm going to inform your superior about your practices, as you called it, and we'll see how is he going to interpret them.' The woman paled, every muscle on her face seemed to be taut to the end.

'In that case I'm going to tell him how you treat me and that you're doing everything to protect your people. Even suppress the truth! He's guilty and you know that.'

'No, no one knows that.' Craig snapped, losing his patience to her.

'Since suspect is still working at that station you know, you can't take a lead in his investigation.' She recalled them sharply. 'So until the rules doesn't change, it's my department case and whatever you choose, sir, we're going to charge your man during two days. And believe me, we'll have enough strong evidences to sent him to prison.'

'It's only your speculation. Spike doesn't know Randall was HIV positive, and still it isn't enough good reason to kill someone.' Craig argued.

'He destroyed his life! Just think how much left for a copper who is HIV positive.'

'Till we don't get his results, he's still health, inspector.' He replied sharply, lifting his upper lip and showing her teeth in a wolfish smile.

'Well, it's hard to believe he's health.' Her amused tone boiled blood in his veins. 'They were partners and I bet they were having a sex.' She gave him indulgent look, like he was some heart-lighted pupil.

'They could use protection.'

'They were together for almost two years. It's hard to believe they still using a protection. It's very unreliable to happened.'

'But if he's health, your charge isn't so strong as you think, Mrs. Burge.' Superintendent noticed drily.

'I'm sure he isn't. Besides I bet we find something else for him, too.' She said self-confidence and for moment Craig felt a pang of panic as he start wondering if she doesn't hide any aces in the sleeve, about which they don't have any idea. She seemed to be so sure his guiltiness and so confidences to her evidences, it scared him.

'We'll think about it when the results came, Mrs. Burge.' He said with a false smile. 'For now I'm going to talk with your superior and I'm asking you to not contacting and visiting our suspect. For now it's not your case anymore and we need a time to become acquainted with your documentation. Have a nice day, Mrs. Burge.' He finished coldly, giving her a sign to get out from his office.

'I'm not going to leave it like that. I'll talk with my superior either, and better for your colleague, inspector, if you says him to admit that he's guilty, maybe then he won't spend the rest of his life behind the bars.'

'Get out.' He snapped toward her. 'You know anything.' She only smiled sweetly and headed off from the room, before the man could add something more. 'Stupid bitch.'

'Craig.' Superintendent said in warning tone. 'Maybe we don't agree in some points, but it doesn't mean she doesn't deserve respect from you.'

'She doesn't deserve it after what she insinuating about Spike.' He snapped in response.

'You're so sure he's not guilty?'

'And you're not, sir?' Craig asked surprised. 'After how you treated and kicked off from the interrogation room this cow, I thought you're doing it for Spike. Because he's one of us.'

'I only fighting for a good name our commissariat. Her insinuations aren't good for us.' He replied and his subordinate shook his head in disbelieve.

'So if she doesn't do a hint toward our work and station, you would do nothing about that, sir? You'd let her do what she wants.'

'You said it, not me.' He said firmly and ran hand over his face, before he continued with a little sigh. 'I guess it's not more a secret my reluctance toward Spike.' His muscles on the face tensed slightly as Craig snorted in response like he heard a good joke. 'But regardless what I'm feeling about this young lad, Mrs. Burges mind games with him made me feel disgusted and very uncomfortably. It's obvious I'd never let any officer talk to Spike in such tone at my station. Maybe I don't like him and don't want him to stay here, but still he's one of the best coppers I've ever met in my carrier and he deserves a respect.'

'And he deserves trust, sir.' Craig added quietly. 'You really believed he was able to kill Randall? To destroy his carrier because of his shitty boyfriend?'

'Well, it'd be very stupid move, but I'm not going to take any sides in this case, Craig. I believe in evidences and proven guilty. And since we have any of them, I don't know what to think about it.'

'You have to feel something, sir.' Craig insisted. 'It's your subordinate, one of us. You have to think something about that situation. Be on someone's side.'

'I already told you, Craig.' He replied a little irate and moved his folders on the centre of his desk. 'I'm not taking sides.'

'You kicked out inspector Burge, sir. You took a side.' He said firmly, looking straight into his eyes.

'I'm only taking care about the progress of investigation. I want Spike to get a fair trial which he deserves. That's all.' He explained, moving his eyes from younger man before he continued. 'I know it's going to be very hard to understand you what I want to say, but I want you to not taking a part in Spike's investigation.'

'You can't demand it from me. He's my friend. He needs someone who he can trust and feel save during the investigation.' He quickly protested.

'That's why I chose sergeant McQueen on your place.'

'I know he's a good copper and very sensitive person, but his abilities won't be useful here. He doesn't know Spike, sir, and that's the reason why Spike won't trust him.'

'You can't take a part in it, Craig, because you're his friend. I'm only doing you a favor.'

'I'm not going to leave him, sir. You can forget about it.' He snapped, didn't give up.

'You're the only person in all station who believes in his innocence so blindly.' Superintendent said softly, staring at him with concern. 'Are you so sure he's not guilty?'

'I know him. He wouldn't be able to kill someone, sir. I Just know it.' He replied quietly, in self confidence tone.

'Burge isn't going to leave everything like that. We both know she's going to come back for two, maybe few days and charge Spike. I don't know what you're feeling, but I'm very alarmed how self confidences she sounded as she was talking about evidences they found.'

'I'm sure she's only trying to scare us, sir. She has nothing.' He said firmly, although he wasn't less anxiety about her revelations than older man.

'You know you need to find evidences confirming his innocence, if you want judge to believe him and shut Burge mouth for good.'

'I'll find them, sir. She's not going to break us. I know Spike didn't kill Randall.'

'But what if you're wrong?' He asked quickly. 'How you're going to handle it?'

'There's no option…'

'It IS Craig. And if you still have nothing, you're going to lose this battle. Without evidences, in the judges eyes he's going to be guilty and whatever you said for his defense, no one is going to believe you.'

'I know what I'm doing, sir.'

'You really are going to risk your own carrier for him?' Craig glanced at him puzzled, not quite understand his question. 'If you're wrong, Burge and her department not only sent Spike behind the bars to the end of his life, but they also going to destroy you. They'll take care about you don't get any work in the commissariat in whole England, or even charge you for complicity in the murder.' He explained softly, sounding now more like a caring parent, than superintendent.

'I'm not afraid of her. My heart is telling me he's innocence and I trust my feelings.'

'You can lost everything you worked up so hardly for the last years, Craig. You really want to sacrifice everything for him? Is he worth it? You already forget how he moved to Ibiza without word?' Craig bite down his low lip as the memories hit him and pain and bitterness returned to him. 'You think he'd ever do something like that to you? Sacrifice himself for you?' He stared at him blankly, for the first time didn't know what to say him. 'So?'

'Yes.' He said before he even realized what he has done. But before he could think once again about it or explain myself, the soft knock on the door saved him from oppression. He breathed with relief and ran hands over his face while superintendent said the guest to come in and his eyebrows made a one line as he the door opened and he saw who was standing there.

'You wanted to talk with me, sir?' Craig's head immediately jerked up and turned around as he heard Spike's voice behind his back.

'You're early.' Superintendent said disgruntled as he glanced at wristwatch.

'I wanted to leave Darren's flat before his fiancé wakes up.' He explained and closed the door behind himself as he laid heavy travel bag down on the floor. 'If you want I can come back for few minutes.'

'No, stay. I already finished with Craig.' He sighed and picked up something from the drawer of his desk.

'Why you have a bag with yourself?' Craig asked as he slowly raised up from his chair.

'I'm going back to my flat.' He replied evasively, avoiding man's look as he took Craig's chair.

'What?' He asked in disbelieve.

'I'm going back to home.' He repeated with hollow voice. 'I need it.'

'Go back to work, Craig.' Superintendent chimed in irate as he noticed he was going to answer him. 'I want to know about progress in Luthie's case.'

'Yes, sir.' He nodded and reluctantly walked out, with eyes still fixed at his colleague who was sitting unmoved on the chair and staring ahead on the window behind superior's back.

'You're going to stay like that for all day, Spike?' He asked him drily, fixing eyes at him. 'I thought we're going to talk about your status at station since you're involved in your partner's death.'

'How's that feel when you're finding out that person you treat like own son disappoint you?' He suddenly said, still seemed to be far away with thoughts from the office.

'Excuse me?'

'You get rid of me to keep Craig at station, to let him make a carrier. And today he's saying you he's going to risk his own carrier for me…How sad it is? Your all efforts go for nothing.' He finished quietly, for the first time glancing at him. 'You were protecting him from me, and now we all are in the same dead point as few years ago…So how's that feeling?'

'Just sign it and get out from my office.' He replied through the teeth and pushed the card toward his subordinate. Spike smirked slightly and without reading signed, before he pulled himself up and grabbed the travel bag from the floor.

'It should be you going to Ibiza not me. Maybe few weeks in tropics will clean up your mind.'

'Get out!' He yelled and threw small figure from the desk toward Spike, in the same time as the door closed behind him with a quiet tap.

* * *

'I found what you were asking me for, sir.' Moore announced as he entered Craig's office and closed the door behind himself as he checked that no one was near.

'Everything?' His eyes lightened up and he stopped rotating on his swivel chair.

'Not everything, yet. But I think this one will interest you, sir.' Moore replied and removed from the pocket of his uniform, small card folded in four. 'I checked the number you gave me.'

'From Randall's phone?' He made sure, couldn't hide excitement in his voice. 'You know to whom he was texting that day?'

'Well, it's not that good as you think.' He replied evasively, nervously shuffling on his feet.

'So what you have?' The interest immediately went down and he starting falling into irate faze.

'I found out that it's not a telephone number.'

'If it's not why Randall was texting to this person, eh?'

'It's something like Instant Messenger, sir. The person with whom he was in touch, had to has an access to one of them.' He explained with wide smile, definitely proud of himself. 'But the best part is, I found this program and know from which computer our suspect was texting to Randall.'

'It's possible to write a message from Instant Messenger to mobile phone?' Craig asked not quite convinced. He was a total ignoramus if it comes about computers since he remembered and now it was taking revenge on him.

'I talked with IT working at the station, and he said it is. Maybe not at every Instant Messengers, but on this one definitely working…I asked him to check if he can set up to whom exactly Randall was texting…'

'And? He set up?' He asked with hope, almost jumping on the chair with excitement.

'Well, it turned out to be very complicated.' He replied evasively with apologize smile.

'So still we have nothing, that's what you want to tell me?'

'We know the messages have been typed on the computer in reception.' He quickly said.

'In which reception?' He asked puzzled, didn't understand what's he trying to say him.

'In the reception at the station, sir. Randall was texting to IM installed in the computer standing in reception. And that's the problem. Everybody can use the computer to type the message and send it without any problems, but on the same number which using our suspect.'

'So it could be everyone from the station.' Craig said quietly. 'So our theory became a truth now… Shit.'

'The worst part is we can't set up who is using the computer all the time.'

'Yea, but in the reception someone is sitting all the time, isn't it? Anne should see who was using the computer.'

'She doesn't has a list.'

'But she has eyes, Moore. She has to remember faces of policeman who were there mostly. The killer has to made mistake, Moore. Asked her for names, about everything you think up. But still be careful. I don't want anyone know what's going on here.'

'Of course, sir. I'll be careful.' He eagerly nodded his head few times.

'Good…You did very good job, Moore. Really.'

'Thank you, sir.' He showed him his all teeth in wide grin.

'And I want you to cooperate with this guy from computers. Maybe he can help you somehow with set up the suspects or fins something interesting.'

'Sure, sir. I'll give you a sign if I find something more.'

'Fine, you can go back.' He said and leaned back on the chair as constable walked out and for moment left him alone in the office. _Copper? Or maybe…Anne? It would be riddiculous. When I showed her my gun last Christmas she freaked out and shout at me to leave..._

'Can we come in? Constable Malcolm said you want to see us.' The voice asked after soft knock on the door.

'Yes.' Craig nodded without looking at John Paul and turned on the chair toward the window, until everybody came in and took seats around his desk.

'What's so important? Something moved on in your case?' Fred asked as the first, nervously glancing at the wristwatch.

'We need to talk about Spike.' He replied and with the angle of the eye noticed how Darren shuddered on his seat and stared at him questioningly, like he was afraid he's going to tell everybody about Spike's problem with drugs. 'Don't know if you all heard, but he's coming back to his old flat today.'

'What?' Bridget snapped shocked, while quiet murmur disbelief came through all office. 'He can't go back there. He's not strong enough to face up what's happened there.'

'Well, it's his decision and we can't do nothing about that.' Craig shrugged.

'But he was…' She started, her eyes suddenly stop at Darren. 'Darren! He stayed at yours, so you have to say something in that situation, don't you?' She barked at him, like he was guilty that Spike was going back to Randall's flat.

'What? I tried to change his mind, but he didn't listen me, okay? Beside me and Hannah need a little privacy too, he can't live with us for months.' He added, didn't look into anyone's eyes. It immediately caught Craig's attention.

'You mean, your Hannah needs privacy.' He straightened irate. 'You would let him stay even for all life, if your lovely fiancé will shut herself up. She wrapped you around her little finger, Darren.'

'Craig, would you stop be so rude when you're talking about Hannah?' John Paul asked him sharply. 'She doesn't do nothing bad to you.'

'She doesn't know him and doesn't feel good in his company. I'd feel the same if she let her mates stay at our home.' He said and blushed slightly as Fred and Charlie start giggling and showing him with their fingers.

'Don't tell me you wouldn't use the occasion, if she brings with herself hot bird.' Craig gave him indulgent look. 'She kicked him out from the flat. That's the fact.' He added harshly. 'You can say her to not bother to invite me for your weeding. I'm not going to be there.' He fizzled with pain as John Paul discreetly kicked him on the ankle and sent him a warning look. 'You'd better came out if you marry Spike and send this whiny little girl back to her home, to her parents.'

'Yea, very funny.' He snapped and blushed even more. 'Hannah didn't kick him out.

'If he decides he wants to come back to his old flat, no one is going to stop him.' John Paul stated.

'Hannah kicked him out, that's the reason why he's coming back. You screwed it up, Darren.' Craig snapped. 'That's what happened.'

'You called us, because you wanted to make an idiot of Darren in front of everyone, or have something important to say?' Craig frowned his eyebrows as John Paul's drily voice came to his ears.

'Yea, he wants to give us a little entertainment instead of let us work on the cases.' Charlie snorted and crossed arms against chest.

'Spike needs protection.' Craig finally came to the heart of matter, before they could return to their works.

'What you mean? What protection?' Fred asked puzzled.

'Till we don't set up what had a place in Randall's flat, we can't exclude that Spike was the target and killer may come back for him.'

'I thought it's obvious he killed Randall.' Charlie said, unsurely glancing at his colleagues. 'No, that I'm blame him, cause the guy was asking for it from a long time if it's true he was abusing Spike. But there's no need to protect him.'

'There's no evidences he's guilty, Charlie. And I'm asking you to not accuse him about anything, only basing on facts.' Craig said sharply, didn't understand why everyone was against Spike. Like they were blind.

'Okay, so let's say he's innocent and there's chance he was a target. So what are you suggesting?' Fred asked calmly. 'And why you thinking he'd be a target?'

'It looks like our killer's job.' John Paul replied instead of other man. 'You remembered when we're talking about our theories? We wondered if one of us is close to the truth…Maybe Spike's theory wasn't so stupid as we thought first, and killer freaked out we're very close to find the truth.'

'Well, yeah. But he didn't say straight whom he's suspect. He only said the case may start from Luthie's wife tragic death… But still it doesn't give us too much information.'

'But we have more ways to dig up the truth and like John Paul said, it freaked him out.' Darren said.

'Regardless of what freaked him out, Spike needs professional protection for 24 hours. I'm going to talk with Superintendent and Chief Inspector about this, but until now I want you to do it incognito.' Craig said, finally taking decision.

'You know we can't do something like that behind superiors backs.' Bridget immediately argued, and Craig wasn't surprised. He expected she's not gonna agree with and will protest loudly. But still there were persons who he knew, are gonna listened him up.

'If you don't want, I'm not ordering you to do it against your will. It's your choose…But don't cry later if something bad happen to Spike because you didn't want to bend a law for him, and turned to him with your back.'

'Maybe you're giving me a choose, Craig, but still you're playing on my emotions.' She said offended. 'If I say no, everyone will think how false bitch I am.'

'No one will thinks that.' John Paul assured her, shaking his head. 'Like you said, his only playing on your emotions. If you don't want to do it, it's fine.'

'No, it's not fine. We're one team and we should stick together. For Spike's Sake.' Darren argued, taking Craig's side.

'But still we have cases to work on. How you're going to reconcile these two things, eh?' Fred asked skeptically.

'Two persons will be outside the building. Sitting in the car and watching who is coming and leaving the building, and in the meantime can do something useful for a case.' Craig explained and rotated on his chair. 'The third person will be with Spike in the flat, so it shouldn't be very hard for him or her to work on the case in living room.'

'Spike is not taking a part in investigation.' Charlie noted.

'It doesn't mean you can do nothing in his flat. I'm not telling you to take pictures with yourself to apartment or working on the secret part, which should stay only between us….We can't forget he's a good copper and if he was right with his theory, he may able to help you with find the right track to follow. Superintendent said he still can works at the station, until no one charged him.'

'So he has about two days.' Bridget mumbled.

'It's enough time to find something big, guys. We need to move on, before killer attack once again. We need to be one step ahead.'

'It's easy to say.' She stated drily.

'So do everything, to be also so easy to reach it, as say.' Craig snapped toward her. 'Fred and Charlie, go back to homes and take a nap. Tonight you have a guard outside the building for all night.' He ordered. 'Charlie take your car. Is black if I remember, right? It won't catch anyone eyes, then.'

'You didn't ask if they want to take a part in it.' John Paul recalled him.

'We want.' Charlie chimed in and reluctantly stood up. 'You're going to check if we're on the place?'

'I trust you.' Craig replied and for first time they sent him a small smiles before headed off. 'And what about you Bridget? You're taking a part or not?'

'I don't have choice.' She shrugged, still clearly offended at man.

'I'll be very kind for you and don't say you to stay with him tonight. I'll send someone else.' He said with a smirk.

'Oh, thank you, Majesty.' She snorted and followed men, before he may fall into another idea.

'Fine. You can go back now. I'll tell you later who's a lucky bastard, who stayed for all night with Spike.' He grinned.

'Oh, grow up, Craig.' Megan rolled her eyes. 'It's not always about sex.'

'Maybe in that case it is…I said you can go back toy your work.' He repeated as his eyes stopped at unmoved John Paul. 'I thought you're going to use an occasion and grab something to eat before you lost himself in records.'

'Can I talk with you?' He asked him in serious tone, and Craig's grin immediately disappeared from his face. 'Privately.' He sensed the coming up problems.

'Now?' One look into his eyes and he knew there's no chance he's gonna get rid him off. 'Fine.' He reluctantly agreed when the door closed behind Darren's back.

* * *

The water was bubbling in electric kettle while Craig was waiting to pour his coffee with it, and patiently waiting for John Paul to say something. But minutes were passing away and he still was standing on his right and stubbornly watching the kettle, instead of speak up or pay attention to him. Craig could handle the silence, and even enjoy it in this moment, but he has never let anyone ignored him. The ignorance was the worst move John Paul might do right now. There's no way someone could treat Craig Dean as an air.

'You're going to stand here to the end of day, or you're going to come to the heart of matter, eh? Or maybe you're checking if the kettle doesn't explode?' Yes, he was again teasing him, but he couldn't do nothing about that.

'I just thinking how to start a conversation with you to not be kick out for same beginning.' He replied quietly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'If you're going to talk about yesterday's night, you're in a good track to be kick out for same nod.' Craig said unfriendly and poured a water to his mug.

'It's very promising idea to talk about, but I know how it's gonna end, so for today I chose a different subject.' Craig glanced at him with growing interest.

'Oh, really? So what is it? What are you want to talk about?'

'About Spike.' John Paul said quietly and handed him a bag with sugar. 'And you.'

'I don't love him.' Craig said in serious tone, looking deeply into his eyes. 'He's my friend.'

'What?' John Paul stared at him baffled. 'I didn't want to talk with you about your relations with Spike, cause it doesn't interest me…'

'Sure, it's not.' He snorted amused and slowly licked the remains of coffee from the spoon. 'You're around me like a teenager girl since we kissed twice, but it doesn't interest if I'm sleeping with someone or not.' He was making a fun of him.

'I think you should talk with him about what happened.' John Paul said firmly, deciding only in this way he's going to cut his stupid remarks. Like he thought it works immediately and Craig was staring at him irate, didn't know what to do with hands. 'Like you said you're his friend and he needs you.'

'I can't.' He replied evasively and tried to passed by John Paul to hide behind his desk, but the man didn't let him to go, only stood on his track and pushed him back on the cupboard.

'Why not?' He asked irate, didn't understand what's holding him back to show a little affection to the man with whom he was so close years ago.

'I don't know what to say to him, okay? I've never been in such situation before and I'm afraid that when I start talking I say something bad, and I hurt him.' He sighed heavily and put the mug on the blade. 'For you maybe it's easy to say someone else about your feelings and always know what to say, but not me.'

'Oh, Craig.' He felt like John Paul wrapped his hand around his and squeezed it gently as he stared at him with concern. 'I'm not saying you have to do a speech at the funeral, but say him, you feel sorry for him. For what happened to Randall. It's enough to show him, you care about him and you're still for his side.'

'I'm really upset about how Spike is feeling right now, but I don't feel sorry for what happened to Randall. He just got what he deserves, John Paul. He was beating him, humiliating and threatening as a toy. And maybe even gave him HIV. No, I don't feel sorry for him.'

'You don't have to tell him you were love Randall to the death and threatening as your own brother, Craig.' He rolled his eyes. 'Same, _I feel for you_, will be enough as for start.'

'It'd be a lie. I hate Randall, and Spike knows about it. If I say I feel sorry for what happened to him, he'd sniff out my lie.'

'For once stop thinking about yourself, Craig.' John Paul snapped at him and took back his hand. 'It's not about you, but Spike. It doesn't matter what you're feeling about Randall. For Spike it'll be enough you broke yourself and say these two small words to show him you still carrying about him.'

'And you think it's enough?' He snorted, glancing at him skeptically.

'No, but I bet Spike doesn't expect nothing more from you.' He replied with a small smirk. 'He'd appreciate that at least you're trying to bury the hatchet and wanted to repair your friendship.'

'It's stupid idea. I can't go to him.' He shook his head stubbornly.

'Well, don't be surprise then if he backs off from you and your place takes Darren.' He said harshly. 'You have less affection than your cat. Sometimes I wish so much to understand you, but I can't. No one understand you…But it's your choice. If you don't want don't come to Spike, forget about this all conversation. You're the best in it, don't you?' He added quietly and before he could answer how his words hurt him, he stormed out from the office.

'It doesn't mean I feel nothing. I'm not from steel.' He said quietly to the closed door, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. 'Sometimes I wish I could be you. Maybe then my heart won't hurt me every time when I hurt you or Spike…'

* * *

The black Peugeot was still parked on the other side of street, when Spike again looked through the window to check if Megan finally comes. He knew from Charlie that tonight she was going to give him a company, but still there was no signs of her. He even start wondering if she didn't lost in the network of streets and is playing with GPS, which she still doesn't how it's working. Maybe he should go after her? But then lads have to follow him and he'd ruin even more the worst night in their lives…Instead he covered the window and grabbed the plastic, green bucket half full with water and some detergents, from the wooden stool standing in the living room.

Alone light bulb hanging on the ceiling, gently lightened up the narrow corridor, which Spike saw not once. His eyes moved through the same, familiar yellow walls, now covered with brown small lines. Jackets, scarves and Loony's old blanket were still on the same places, how he left them. Only huge, almost black now stain of blood on the panels, didn't match to the picture he has in his head. Two, wide streaks of blood in the place where have been lying Randall's hands as they found him. Small droplets shining on the threshold of their bedroom, while a little higher where two holes after the bullets.

He laid the bucket on the commode, next to the previously prepared by him bottle of cleaners and cloths. The mop was standing next to the wall hiding behind itself a bedroom, while another two buckets were placed around all corridor. He smoothed on himself, his old t-shirt dirty with paints and jam, and took the nearest cloth so he could start cleaning up the panels.

The water in the first bucket was already red, when gently knocking rang in the corridor, breaking the silence. He quickly threw a cloth on the floor and wiped his hands in dry, clean cloth before he answered. His eyebrows raised up as instead of see Megan, there was standing Craig.

'Can I come in?' He asked gently, nervously shuffling on his feet. Spike didn't answer, only still in shock nodded slightly his head and moved back so man could came in. He watched with unreadable face expression how Craig stopped next to the hanger and showed him two boxes with Chinese food. 'I thought you may be hungry.' He added and put the boxes on the commode, when man didn't react, only still staring at him unmoved.

'There's no more pubs in the neighborhood?' Spike suddenly asked with hollow, tired voice, but Craig knew he was trying to joke.

'If you want I can order something else.' He proposed and was ready to go out and run away from the man with whom he doesn't know how to talk. It was too much for him.

'No, stay. I only joked.' Spike stopped him, the ghost smile played on his lips. Craig wanted to say, _I know_, but in good time bite himself in the tongue before he could betray himself. 'Chinese food is okay. I like it.'

'Good. Cause I even don't have more cash in the wallet.' He knew it was a lame joke, but Spike finally chuckled slightly and it was a good sign. He clapped his hands with a gently smile as Spike fixed eyes at him, like he was expecting something from him. _That's a good time to run away. It's the last occasion I have. _'Spike, I…'

'Yea?' Craig stared back into his red, tearful eyes and he felt as his heart was breaking in half. Before he could run away or think what to answer him, his body did it for him. Like he was some kind of robot he approached Spike and few quiet words left his lips.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' He noticed how Spike's low lip trembled slightly as he tried to stop himself from crying and in another moment he felt his arms around waist, as he pulled him into tight embrace and laid his chin on his shoulder.

'Thank you.' Craig's one hand gently ruffled his hair while the other rubbing Spike's back. Finally he was in the place where he should has been from beginning. There was nothing wrong in holding him in arms, even the words he said seemed to hide a deeper meaning which only Spike could understand.

It was Spike who pushed back from him and wrapped arms around himself like he was trying to warm himself up or protecting from blow. Craig smiled gently to him and under his watchful gaze rolled up the sleeves of his bottle green shirt. He picked up two wet cloths and one of them handed to Spike, who were watching him puzzled. Before the man could protested, Craig was already knelling down on the floor and start cleaning up the stains. He smiled slightly when Spike joined him and for quick moment saw gratitude and emotions in his hazel eyes.

They were cleaning up the corridor for the half of night, for all time didn't share with themselves even a word. But they both knew, there was no need to disturb the silence, since one look or small gesture was enough for them to understand each other. _He deserves a really big kiss, _Craig thought with mystery smirk, as his mind crossed the familiar blue eyes and the smile which could melt not one heart.


	35. Tic tac

**Hi guys, again I have new chaper for you ;) So another coming back to the investigation and a few scenes with our boys...Like always I hope you'd like it :) Xx**

He felt like a crap. The back was hurting him after sleeping in an old armchair covered with dog's fur and eyes were swollen and red like rabbit's because of the lack of sleep. He ran hands over his face and glanced briefly at piquing wristwatch on his right wrist before he pulled himself up with a quiet growl and looked around drown in the darkness room. The quilt from the bed was already kicked out on the cold floor and Loony was curled into embryo on the middle of it, didn't pay any attention to the man who just get up and tried to put himself together before the work.

'Spike?' He called quietly and moved toward living room with hope the man was there. His heart accelerated and suddenly he felt nervous as he discovered there was either no signs of Spike here. _If he is in the flat, Loony would be with him now, wouldn't he? _He knew he was probably overreacting right now, but after everything what's happened in the last weeks, nothing could surprise him. _But still if he walked out, lads will notice him and inform me. _But what if they asleep? Or the killer came back and attacked them unaware?

He was going to come back to the bedroom and checked if the car was still outside the building, when one of the panels cracked slightly under someone's weight, but quickly silenced when Craig moved toward the corridor. His hands automatically went to his clothes and he clapped his legs, like he was searching for something. _I needed to left it on the night cabinet before I asleep. _He swore in mind on himself as he understood there was no time for come back and take the gun. He needed to act quickly. And he needed to find something to replace his missing weapon.

The brass candlestick on the shelf above the television caught his attention as the first, so he grabbed it without second thought and on tiptoes moved toward corridor, when familiar sound repeated. He held tightly the candlestick and steeped into narrow room, ready to blow someone's head out with his weapon, if he only shows up. He was preparing himself for attack, when his eyes recognized his loss in a mystery guy making these noises. His hand got down while his eyes get used to the darkness and he could see better Spike. The man was standing next to the hanger and hugging his face to navy blue jacket with red streaks on the sleeves, as he was sniffing it with closed eyes. Blue scarf were hanging loosely around his neck while white long fingers holding tightly his black coat, still hanging next to the jacket.

He tried to be quiet and didn't ruin the moment, but Spike has to sensed his presence and his eyes flickered few times before they half-opened and looked straight into Craig's eye. The man tried to smile to him, but like always lips didn't cooperate with him as he wanted it, and only caught man's attention, like he knew there is something more about Craig sneaking into corridor with a brass candlestick, than innocent walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

'What are you doing, Craig?' He asked him with a quiet, tired voice, staring at him suspiciously before his eyes moved toward his weapon. Well, he knew Spike is going to ask about it, but still he doesn't think up yet about good excuse. He stared at him blankly as the new ideas crossing his mind, while the right hand rubbed the back of his neck, like always when he felt nervous. He knew there was no chance he's going to avoid an answer. _I was going to bathroom, it's the most lame excuse I could think up, wasn't it? _'Well?' He prompted.

'I wanted to clean up a little. You have a mess around the flat.' He replied with a daft grin, wondering if there's even a little chance Spike is gonna believe in such bizarre reply. 'Thought about cleaning up the furniture.'

'And to do it, you need a _candlestick_?' Craig start thinking intensively how to save his theory, while Spike staring at him more amused, than suspicious now. 'Usually I'm using some cloth if I need to clean up something.'

'I needed to lighten up the room, cause it was too dark there.' He explained, knowing he just bury himself down even more with every words, leaving his mouth. 'I didn't see what I'm doing.'

'That's why I have a switch on the wall, next to the door leading to the corridor.' Spike said with a half smirk, interested how Craig is gonna save himself now. 'I know the flat looks poor, but I have here electricity.' He added, hardly stop himself from grinning as Craig blushed slightly and looked abashed around the room.

'I didn't want to wake you up.' He replied quickly.

'You didn't notice I wasn't in bed when you wake up?' It was only game. They both already knew Craig only trying to cover his lie, which with every minute becoming more bizarre and funny than earlier, but Spike keep going it, threatening as a good entertainment- steppingstone from problems and grieves the real world, where people using cloths to clean up the flats and didn't jump on other people in corridors with heavy candlesticks in hands.

'I noticed, but thought you maybe decided to sleep on the couch or asleep…on the floor?' He crossed the line, which separate Spike from playing cool to burst into hysterical laugh.

'Craig Dean, you sucks in lying.' He chuckled and rolled his eyes as Craig's lips curled into gently smile, like he has a good laugh of himself too. 'Please, remember it before you do it again. I can read you as an open book.'

'It should scary me?' He cocked his eyebrow with a small grin and laid the candlestick on the commode, before Spike can teases him more about it. 'Anyway, you're going somewhere?' He changed the theme, and this time it was him who stared at another man suspiciously.

'I need to take Loony for a walk and then thought about going back at the station. I know it's still very early, but I can't find a place for myself here, and there maybe I'll be useful for something.'

'I just take a quick shower and we can go.' Craig offered quickly. 'There's no need to take Loony for a walk. We take him at the station, I can find some nice place for him in my office, if you don't want him to wander around common room or Darren's office.' He added as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and screwed face in disgust as he sniffed it. 'Can you borrow me something to wear? I'm stinking like I spent all day in the container.'

'Sure. I'll give you some t-shirt to wear up. In sweaters and blouses you're going to drown yourself.' He nodded with a small smile and squinted his eyes as he exhaled deeply the blue jacket. 'I can still smell him. Like he's there.' He added quietly, making Craig to stop in the half way to the bathroom.

'I know it isn't a right time for this, but…did you already think about funeral? Does he has some family, here?' He asked softly and approached him.

'No, his parents died few years ago and he didn't stay in touch with other members of his family. He never liked them.' He replied and took off his long coat from the hanger.

'They give his body back for two days…You need to organize the funeral during three days, Spike…If you need our help, if it's too much for you, just say it.' He laid hand down on his shoulder and gently massaged it. 'We're here for you. All department, even superintendent.'

'Thank you, but I need to do it by myself. I own him that.' He replied quietly and closed his eyes when Craig bended over him and shortly kissed above right eyebrow.

'Do whatever you think it's right, Spike…But if you feel lost, don't be afraid to ask for help, okay? You don't have to go through this alone.'

'I'll do.' He nodded slightly and pushed back from the man. 'I'll take a t-shirt for you, in the meantime take a shower, Craig. I need a fresh air.' He said quietly and without looking at him, headed toward his bedroom. Craig sighed heavily and watched after him until he didn't disappear from his sight and he heard Loony's heavy body met with a hard floor as he has to jumped down and go fawn around Spike's legs as he searched for a clothe for him. He dropped down the shirt on the blue tiles and closed the door behind himself with a slam, before he start pouring the water into bathtub and wonder if his conversation about funeral wasn't too hard for Spike to handle right now. Maybe he should wait a little longer or let talk about it John Paul?

* * *

'It's your second coffee.' Hannah noticed and for moment stopped pacing around living room, so she could fixed her eyes at fiancé. 'What's wrong, Darren? You're still angry at me about Spike?' A little of sharpness in her voice.

'No. Just couldn't sleep well, tonight.' Darren replied and took a sip of his coffee as he leaned back on the couch. He sensed how Hannah moved behind his back nervously and wasn't surprise when she went around and stood in front of him, in arms holding tightly clean quilts.

'Why? Something's bad in work?' She asked, concern writing over her face. 'Speak to me, Darren. I'm worrying about you.'

'There's a lot things, Hannah.' He sighed heavily and massaged his eyebrows. 'I need to think up and everything sort out in my head, before I go mad.'

'You know you can tell me about everything.' She said softly and sat next to him, her hand covered his. 'Your problems are mine, Darren. You don't need to deal with them alone.'

'I know, but…There are some things you might won't understand.' He replied quietly and looked into her eye. 'I need to handle them alone.'

'You did a mistake? Superintendent suspend you?' She was guessing. 'Tell me, Darren.'

'It's about Spike.' He finally admitted, tired with her questions. 'But nothing enough important to bother your head.' He added and kissed her on the cheek.

'He's angry at you because he can't stay here?' Her eyes lit up with anger. 'He should understand us. I don't have nothing against him, but I want to spend some time with my man. ALONE.'

'He understands it.'

'Oh, is he?' She asked in mocking tone, clearly didn't like to have Spike around.

'He has a serious problems, Hannah...And even if I want to help him, I don't know how...Sometimes I think my help would only bring more problems on his head.'

'It means, you're covering him up?' She asked, trying to read between his lines. 'I don't think it's a good idea, Darren. You may have fell into troubles, when superintendent's finds out you're hiding something from him.'

'Babe, I have enough things to think up and don't need another one.' He said firmly and put the cup on the coffee-table.

'So you're going to tell me what's going on, or not?' She stared at him expectantly.

'You won't understand it.' He glanced at her unsurely.

'Try me, then.' She challenged him and shifted on the couch, quilts landed next to her knees.

'Okay...' He took a deep breath and laid hands on his knees as he tried to figured out how to start. 'But it's supposedly, right?'

'If it's easier for you in that way, it's fine for me.' She shrugged.

'Okay...Let's say there is a copper named Derek.' He started and suddenly feel abashed under Hannah's amused stare. 'Whatever… So he's working with his friend who has a _problem_ and can't cope with it by his own…It weighed him up.'

'I would talk with him and try to help him somehow, or ask others from department for advice.' She said, not quite understand his problem. 'You don't know how to talk with him, that's the problem?'

'Talk won't help him too much, and he needs more professional help than we can give him.'

'If he has done some mistake during the investigation you should inform your superiors about it…If he needs a visit at psychologist, superintendent should know about it. Maybe he's not available to work with you for now, and might be danger for others.'

'He's not a sociopath, Hannah.' He sighed irate. 'And doesn't has emotional problems, if it's you talked about.'

'So what else problem he might has? Darren?' She asked surprised.

'Well…I don't know…What would you say about drugs?' He replied with a daft smile, afraid her reaction.

'Drugs?' She exclaimed, staring at him in shock. 'Is it still supposedly?' Hannah asked harshly and opened her mouth wide, when Darren shrugged and avoided her eyes, behaving like a guilty. 'You need to go to your superiors and warn them what's going on, Darren. He may be dangerous! After what I read every day in newspaper…'

'He isn't dangerous!' He yelled outraged. 'He needs help, and the last thing I want to do, it's go to superintendent. He'd lose not only his job, but everything he worked up for last years. I just knew you won't understand it.' He stood up and ran hands through his hair, didn't know what to do to calm himself.

'It's about Spike, isn't it?' She suddenly asked, when something clicked in her mind. 'That's why you wanted him to stay here and sleep in the armchair, cause you wanted to keep an eye at him?'

'No, I didn't ask him to stay because of that.' He replied and almost bite his tongue as he understood he said too much and Hannah's eyes lit up with furious.

'We're going to get married soon, Darren, and we're thinking about kids...He's not going to hide forever the fact he's a druggie, and when everyone finds out you're going to get the same punishment as him!' She yelled, flustered. 'Stop thinking about him, only for once think about us! I need you Darren!'

'If I help him, nothing bad it's going happen…' He tried to convince her, but she was deaf at his words.

'Does Craig know about him?'

'Yes, he knows. And it was his decision to do it quiet.' He replied. 'If his addiction reveals, everyone's gonna pay for it along with him.'

'I thought that at least in work, Craig is thinking straight, but I see I was wrong.' She snapped and raised up from the couch, so she could faced him. 'I don't want to see him in my house, Darren.'

'Well, that's not a problem. He doesn't want to show up here, too.' He smirked. 'He's angry at you that you kicked out Spike.'

'And I did a good thing.' She said firmly, giving him an evil glare. 'Anyway I was thinking about Spike, not your brother. But won't missing if I don't see their faces anymore. '

'Everybody have their weakness, Hannah. You shouldn't judge him by one mistake. He's a good guy, only confused and lost.' He argued, didn't understand why she was so stubborn. Why she couldn't understand that world doesn't divide into black and white? There was no reason to call him a bad guy when you based only at one thing! 'Do you already forget when you were saying how you like him and he's a great comrade to talk? You liked him, and now you hate him because he shows up that he's the same weak human as we're? It's ridiculous!' He shouted.

'What the hell you were thinking, when you dragged him here?' She shouted back, tears shining in her eyes. 'I've always known there was something wrong with him, and now I know I was right. He's not a person with whom you should be friend, Darren. He's going to destroy you!'

'I'm enough old to choose friends, Hannah.' He barked, outraged.

'But not enough smart.' She fired back. 'I don't want you to meeting with him, Darren. End every contacts with him.'

'Are you serious?' He asked, his mouth hang opened. 'You can't order me with whom I can meeting! He's my friend, the best I've ever had in my whole life. And I'm not going to leave him, because of his one mistake…Would you stop seeing with Nancy, if you find out she's taking drugs?'

'It's not the same.'

'Isn't it?' He snapped.

'We've known each other for years, when you and Spike met like two or three months ago? Don't compare Nancy to the guy you didn't know even a little.'

'Can we just end it, before we go too far and jump into each other throats?'

'If you promise me not seeing him anymore.'

'We're working together.'

'You know what I have in mind, Darren.' She said through the teeth. 'Promise me.'

'I can't promise you that. He's my friend. He doesn't has anybody else.'

'Don't you see what's he doing?' Tears start falling down her face. 'He sneaked in between us and trying to ruin our relationship, Darren!'

'Like always you're overreacting. For God's Sake, he just lost his boyfriend, Hannah!'

'Why you always taking his side?'

'I didn't!' He protested.

'I have enough Darren. You need to choose…Me or him?' He stared at her with disbelieve, for moment didn't know what to say.

'You can't be serious…You can't ask me for something like that. I can't choose between you two.'

'Me or Spike?' She repeated, her all face wet with tears.

'You want kids with me, while you same behaving like a whiny teenager. Talk with me when you calm down and grow up.' He snapped to her and grabbed his blouse before he stormed out toward the corridor.

'Darren!' She shouted after him, but in response she only got loud slam of frontal door and she fall down on the couch, sobbing quietly.

* * *

John Paul pacing from his desk to Craig's with a mobile phone in hand, as he tried to contact with his partner. But his mobile phone was still switched off and he didn't answer his home phone, either. There was very faint chance that killer change his mind and came after Craig, but same thought was enough disturbing to make John Paul's heart beat faster and moving him like an idiot around his office, while he impatiently waiting for a sign from Craig.

'He still didn't answer the phone?' Bridget popped her head inside and glanced with concern at young man.

'No.' He shook his head and start biting down on the fingertips his right hand, wondering if he should go to his flat and check if everything's alright.

'He was tired yesterday, so I bet he's sleeping now and he switched off the phone to not let anyone wake him up.' She suggested with a soft smile.

'He never switched his phone off…What if something happens?'

'It's Craig, John Paul. No one is enough stupid to take a chance on him.' She rolled her eyes. 'You can phone to boys and ask them if they already left the flat or not, so you'll be calmer.'

'What? Why they're watching Craig's apartment?' John Paul asked puzzled, wondering if he just missed something.

'Craig phoned to Megan to not showing up at Spike's place. He said he's gonna stay with him for night, so I wouldn't be surprised if he switched off the phone to not wake up Spike too early.' She replied and sent him indulgent look. 'They both need to rest.'

'I didn't know he decided to stay with Spike. He didn't want to…' He said quietly, couldn't believe that Craig finally overcame and faced Spike.

'I was surprised too. But well, you never know what he's gonna to do in the next moment, so it shouldn't shock us so much, right?' She winked to him. 'I'm going back to my work. Give me a sign if you contact with him.'

'Sure.' He nodded and smiled slightly when Bridget's head disappeared behind the door. He once again looked through the window and his heart lapped as two familiar cars parked in front of the station, and moment later Craig appeared on the pavement and was smoothing a little too big, black t-shirt on himself.

He wasn't quite sure how he got there, but before he realized what he has done, he was standing in front of the elevator and behaving like a kid who is just impatiently waiting for his father to come back from work. He grinned stupidly as the door opened and Craig almost crashed with his body as he wanted to move out from the elevator. Craig stopped in the last moment and fixed his eyes with John Paul's, as his mouth hang opened and he looked like he was just wondering what the hell this guy was doing here.

'You forget where's our office?' Craig asked him for a welcome with this annoyed tone which he doesn't like, and John Paul was sure he was blushing right now.

'No. Just thought about grabbing something to eat, but since you appear, I change my mind.' He replied almost shyly and when Craig pushed him roughly back he noticed Spike standing behind his back with a stupid grin on his face. _Great start of the day. _

'You said it like I was prevent you from eating.' He snapped, feeling offended. 'You can go and grab something to eat. Don't worry, if you become too fat, I'll tell you.' John Paul glanced at him angrily, wondering if it'd be enough excuse for superintendent to beat down your colleague from work.

'I never guess why Myra thought you're charming.' Spike stated with a smirk and patted John Paul's shoulder as he passed by him and stood behind his back with evil grin. 'She had to mistake you with Darren, or she was insane in the moment she said that.'

'I see you're feeling much better, today.' Craig gave him a dry look. 'Instead of smiling and making stupid comments, shouldn't you just mourn your daft boyfriend?' It slipped from his mouth before he realized it, but hard slap on the cheek and sadness mixed with anger in Spike's eyes showed him his mistake. He opened his mouth to repair it, but Spike just turned around on his heel and stormed toward Darren's office.

'I was going to congratulate you for recover your mind and made up with Spike, but now when you again fuck up, there's no need to say this, isn't it?' Craig looked down at his shoes under John Paul's disapproval look. He winced slightly when his partner shuffled on his feet and without more words go away for him. He wasn't sure what hurt him more; look of pain and sorrow from Spike and his hurting cheek, or John Paul's disappointed look and his departure.

* * *

The short, energetic knock on the door broke awkward silence in the office, although brought with itself anxiety and nervous glances between John Paul and Craig as they were biding each pther who's gonna to say 'come in', or open the door. There was nothing hard with withstand the anger he deserved to feel, but John Paul's tactic based on ignorance today, and that was something with which Craig couldn't manage, and it made him feel sick and irate in the same time.

'Do I have to pull this game further, or can I come in without your consent?' Danny's annoyed voice came to their ears as he knocked for the third time, slowly losing his patience.

'Come in.' Craig replied reluctantly and laid hands on the desk, while his eyes were still fixed at John Paul who stubbornly looking down and pretending he's busy with reading some old documents. Even Loony didn't bother to look at him even at once and was growling at him every time he was around him like he knew that he upset his master and becaue of his he needed to sleep in the corner of the room on the damp blanket.

'I have the results of Randall Knowles autopsy, if you're still interested.' Danny announced and shoved hands into the pockets of his lab coat.

'Autopsy?' John Paul said surprised and glanced suspiciously at Danny. 'I thought he already had one.'

'Yes, he had, but I needed to do a few extra analyzes.' He replied.

'So? Where do you have the results?' Craig asked impatiently, glancing at the pockets of his lab coat, like he was expecting they're going to jump out from them.

'I didn't bring them with myself.'

'Why?' He snapped and gave him an odd look. 'If you think I'm gonna go down with you to see them, you're wrong.'

'Sure, it'd be too much for you. It's almost in the same level as _kicking_ in the stomach your best friend, isn't it?' John Paul couldn't stop himself from little malice, but this time he didn't feel guilty even a little. He knew Craig deserved it. There was no excuses for what he has said to Spike.

'You never read them, so don't bother to carry them first here and then back.' He replied drily. 'You always asking me to say you short version of analyzes, so this time I prepared myself for that and already have everything in my head.' He patted his head with a forefinger few times.

'Whatever.' Craig snapped and rolled his eyes. 'So, you have something interesting or not?'

'They checked his blood and found high concentrations of sleeping pills in his organism.' Danny replied. 'Maybe not enough to kill him, but surely to make him asleep or lose contact with outside world.'

'He was a druggie. Maybe he didn't has drugs and decided to take pills instead.' Craig suggested, didn't see nothing interesting in his revelation. 'You never know what druggie has in his head.'

'How sleeping pills could replace drugs?' John Paul chimed in. 'It doesn't make sense, either.' He argued.

'Okay gentlemen, let me speak up.' Danny said in a mocking tone and lifted his hands and showed them both. 'It really bothered me why so strong and tall man didn't protect himself only passively let himself be killed so easy, and the results gave me an explanation…I don't know how exactly sleeping pills land in his stomach, but I'm almost sure, they were there before he has been killed. The results were the missing piece I was searching for to explain his damages. He was under the influence of strong sleeping pills and probably didn't know exactly what's going on around him, when the killer hit him for the first time, probably killing him with this one blow. That's why he didn't fight and didn't run away.' He finished with a triumphal smile. 'He couldn't because he wasn't able to judge the situation.'

'But why the hell he took those pills?' Craig wondered. 'No doctors describe any for him, so he didn't need them.'

'So when Randall has been killed, he didn't feel any pain then?' John Paul asked with curious.

'Don't think so. Everything happened very quickly and he may even didn't notice what's going on…The other damages he got, killer could masked the presence of pills in his organism or he just gave vent to his feelings.'

'It was almost act of mercy.' John Paul stated. 'No one from his previous victims didn't have so much luck, and die so quickly, without pain.'

'What you mean?' Craig asked sharply, didn't like what he was trying to prove.

'It's hard for me to believe that Randall took these pills. I think it was a murderer who gave him them.'

'Interesting suggestion, but you forgot that pills doesn't work so quickly and it has to pass a little time before the killer could kill him without problems.' Craig snapped and licked his lips nervously. 'You don't think the killer would visit him and drink with him tea, patiently waiting until the pills start working.' He snorted.

'Well, still there's another explanation which you don't want to take as an account.' John Paul noted, looking straight into his eyes. 'I don't want to say that…'

'So don't tell that.' Craig snapped, breaking the eye contact with him.

'If he got them from the killer, still one person was able to prepare everything for that murder. That person could patiently wait, and kill him without pain, before simulate his body enough to convince us that he's another victim of our killer.'

'It's not Spike!' Craig immediately yelled at whole office, making Danny to jump slightly. 'Don't you dare to mix him into this.'

'I'm just trying to base on the facts, Craig. You can't say it sounds stupid, because you know my idea has some logic and you're afraid to admit that there's a huge supposedly, that Spike is mixed in Randall's death more than we want to accept.' He said softer.

'I can swear at my soul he didn't do it. I believe him.' Craig replied slowly, accenting every word. 'He's innocent and I'll do everything to prove it.' There was something sad in John Paul's eyes as he looked into them, but also some small admiration which Craig immediately liked.

'I don't have nothing more for you and probably don't have more, so I'm going back to my work. I think you both already have enough ideas to discuss, so don't need to stay here.' Danny sighed and almost unnoticed walked out from the office.

'You're really so sure about his innocence?' John Paul asked him quietly. 'I know he's your friend and you had an affair years ago, but you're a copper and need to be biased. You can't let your emotion take control over your mind.' He added softly, staring at him with concern. 'We both know what the results mean for us.'

'I'm sure.' He said firmly and start pacing along metal cabinets. 'He didn't do it and results don't bring nothing fresh into case. It only can means Randall was taking sleeping pills, and that day fortunately helped him to leave the world without pain.' He stated.

'It sounds stupid.' John Paul said softly and slowly approached man, totally forgetting about his anger at him.

'Your solidarity with Spike sounds stupid.' He snorted. 'You really want him spend the rest of his life behind the bars, because he may killed some fucking bastard who was beating him and threatening as a furniture? How fair is that, hmm?' He asked him sharply, looking straight into his eyes. 'Spike is gonna to be punishment, because law is saying no one can kill another man, while Randall didn't get any punishment for what he was doing and that he was killing Spike mentally for the last two years! But no one thinks about it like that, right? How fair is that, John Paul? Why everyone seeing in him a murderer, instead of see tired, damaged lad who just had enough and decided to stop his nightmare? I still don't believe he could kill him, but if he did it, think about what he has to went through and don't judge him by one mistake.' He almost begged him. 'If I could I would kill Randall alone, but he wouldn't get so gentle death from my hands.' He didn't push away when John Paul wrapped arms around him and pushed into tight embrace. 'I should helped him, but instead I again disappointed him.' He whispered to his collarbone.

'You'd disappoint him, if you kill Randall.' John Paul whispered back and kissed him shortly on the hair. 'I just want you to stay with clear mind, in the case you're wrong…Just think how it's gonna hit you, if Burge finds enough evidences to throw him in the jail. It's like a blow between eyes.'

'I know what I'm doing.' Craig replied and sighed slightly as John Paul's hand start stroking his back. 'She's gonna apologize me and Spike soon. I know that.'

'I hope you're not wrong.' He sighed and hugged him more, in head trying to sort out the mess he had now.

* * *

Photographs and documents were scattered across the desk while Spike were watching and reading them for the fifth time, all the time wondering what they had to missed, because they had to. He was sure the answer was hidden in the reports from crime scenes and in the pictures. But although he watched them not once and rotating in fingers, they were still absolutely silent, didn't share with him any secrets.

'You need to start talking…'He said impatiently like he had a hope they satisfy his secret and sudden dazzle give him the answer he was so stubbornly waiting for. 'At least for Randall's Sake…'

He massaged his temples and nervously glanced at the door if no one incompetent is crowding behind it, as faces from photographs still circulating in front of his eyes and letters from reports turned into black, thick lines, still didn't show him up what they were hiding under black ink.

'What I'm missing?' He asked himself in whisper, his fingers gently tapped the wooden surface of his desk. 'Come on, tell me.' He urged himself and closed tightly eyes, like he was trying to recall something. 'What caught my attention so much, I needed to watch you again.'

Previously unfamiliar faces were connected with their right names now, and in Spike's mind were still belonging to real people by whose he has passed today not once. Peter's rippling laughter ringing in his ears, while Luis Brain's nasal voice was complaining about some car's tire and jewelry in his shop. He almost could smell Sophie Luthie's perfumes like she was standing over there and smiling kindly to him with wide opened arms like she was asking him to come here and let her hug him…They were there deep in Spike's mind and slowly everything starting to clarified. Past and future became one and he felt like an editor who is linking the right scenes together, so the movie could go smoothly and tell the story which was still a big secret for viewers.

_Watch out. _The blurred shapes became acuity, and he felt he was very close to find what bothered him so much..._I know your secret…_ He understood he just fund the missing piece he was searching for and the truth was very close to him…_Take over control…_ His eyes opened widely and like in fever he start moving the papers, searching for the missing puzzle…_You don't have to hide myself from me. I know what you're feeling… _He looked down at some report and smiled slightly as he knew he found it. It was the same hand, the same letters. He knew who was it… But instead of celebrating it, the knowledge about identify, only scared him and disturbed…

* * *

'You're going to apologize Spike, today?' John Paul asked, although he knew what the answer he's going to get from the man.

'Surely not today.' Craig replied and took a sip of his coffee as they sat down on the windowsill on the main corridor on the first floor and decided to take a break. 'I don't think he wants to see me today.'

'Or maybe it's you who doesn't want to show him up today, eh?' John Paul asked him with a smirk. 'I bet you're scared.'

'I'm not.' Craig immediately protested and glanced at him heavily. 'Just don't think it's the right time…And I need a little time to think up what to say to him, before my mouth do it first and I get another slap from Spike.' He added with slanting smile and swing his legs like a schoolboy.

'This time try to do it good.' He sighed and took a bite of his hamburger before he showed it Craig. 'You want some?'

'Nah, I'm on the diet.' Craig replied with disgusted glancing at dripping with sauce and oil John Paul's dinner. _How you can eat it? _'And I'm not hungry.'

'Okay.' He nodded slightly and stared at him like he was waiting for another part of his response, but anything like that happen. 'So…You already think about the case? I didn't find nothing interesting yet, but I want to check Mayfair's and Luthie's acts once again.' He decided to change the subject with hope that maybe in this level they're going to find a theme about which they can talk.

'The case is frozen.' Craig shrugged and sipped slowly his coffee, didn't feel responsible to say something more and explain the situation.

'What? From when? It's superintendent's idea?' He was shocked and didn't understand why Craig was so calm. They've spent so many hours, digging up in documents to find out the killer's identity, and now he just accepted it's closed? They promised victim's families they're going to find the murderer and he was sure Craig really meant it when he has been saying it…But now? He wondered how many of his words were just a lies?

'It's my decision.' John Paul shook his head in disbelieve. 'We have two days to save Spike from process in court and I want everyone to take a part in it. Luthie's case is frozen for the nearest two days, until Burge shows up and tell us if she has some evidences against Spike or she was only bluffing.'

'We even don't know how to start, Craig. And Spike doesn't help us, if he doesn't remember what the hell happened there…And we can't push aside Luthie's case. It's too important…'

'We don't have nothing in both cases, John Paul.' He noted drily. 'But we both know that Spike's case is far easier than Luthie's and we have some points to check, unless to another one.'

'We can divide our department for two groups and carry out two investigations in the same moment.' He suggested. 'Me and Bridget could take Luthie's case.' He quickly offered, but Craig's hard gaze told him, it was mistake.

'You're going to protect our colleague, not losing time for hunting down the ghost!' He snapped irate and crushed the plastic cup in his hand. 'We still don't have any suspects and don't think two days will cost us so much, that we can't take care about other cases.'

'Do you at least know from what to start, eh?' He asked him, losing patience. 'Have suspects? And don't forget his case might be connected with Luthie's…'

'Firstly we need to be sure Burge isn't going to charge him with anything, and then we focus at finding the killers, okay?'

'The flat was already checked, so what do you want to find for his innocence?' He asked skeptically, already losing his appetite. He jumped down and took Craig's cup before everything landed in the nearest bin.

'A letter.' He suddenly said and John Paul was almost sure he noticed a lamp lighting up above his head.

'What letter?'

'The one Randall told us about. Spike got a letter from someone and came back to England…Maybe if we find the letter, it'd be a good evidence?' He suggested, excited.

'We even don't know what was in this letter.' John Paul said carefully. 'And where Spike hid it.'

'From the day he got the letter, he changed for bad, John Paul. Whatever was in this letter has to scary him and have very big impact on him…the letter bring him back to England, John Paul. He starts having nightmares, losing his memory.'

'It doesn't mean it has something to do with these two cases.' He sighed. 'You know that without strong evidences no one believe in your speculations, Craig.'

'I know, but what stopping us from receive it, hmm? Every day someone is in Spike's flat, so one of us could look around the apartment when he's busy with something and try to localize the letter…I bet he hid it somewhere in the living room. He's spending there the most of the time and Randall wasn't enough clever to think to search for it in the room they shared together every day and where their mates spending the most of the time at drinking and snogging at the couches. In other words, everyone could find it easily.'

'But he's a copper so Randall thought he'd never hide it in so obvious place.' John Paul finished. 'How you're gonna to do it without catching Spike's attention, eh? You order him to draw a picture to turn his attention from you?' He asked amused, didn't know how is he gonna to do that.

'Don't know yet, but…' He smiled evilly.

'Don't you even think about play with cables again, Craig. How you're going to look around his flat if everywhere will be dark?' He rolled his eyes, sometimes doesn't believe how stupid he can be.

'How do you know I was thinking about that?' Craig asked surprised, a little taken-aback.

'It was the most bizarre idea you thought about, so try to go with this trail. And I was right.'

'I can do it in a day, John Paul.' He continued stupidly.

'So what's the point in doing it, eh? You think Spike needs so badly light in the morning that he's going to call electrician and left the flat for hour or more?' He rolled his eyes.

'You have better idea, Mr. I know everything better?' He snapped.

'You can go to his flat when he's at the station.' He suggested and smirked as he noticed how Craig's eyes darkened because of anger. 'Sometimes the simple ideas are the best.'

'Yea, I see that.' He said through the teeth, didn't like the idea he just lost the battle with his partner. 'In that case tomorrow at 9 a.m. I see you in Spike's flat, right?' Yea, that definitely is going to improve his mood.

'What?' John Paul snapped surprised. 'Why me?'

'Well, it was your idea, so I don't want to receive your honors.' He replied with sly smile. 'I bet you're going to do it better than me.' He grinned and John Paul was sure he was barely stopping himself from laugh loudly, enjoy his misfortune.

'Yea, but it was your idea to search for a letter.' He noticed drily. 'So why you don't do it by yourself?'

'Spike already hates me and I really want to make up with him before the Christmas.' He explained with cheeky grin.

'So instead he can hates me? Oh, thanks Craig.' He snapped, didn't see nothing funny in this. 'But what if he catches me in the flat? How am I gonna explain it? That I mistake the doors?'

'He's at the station from 8 a.m. to 6 p.m. if not longer…It depends on what seizure he finds for himself.' He rolled eyes. 'So there's no option he's gonna catch you in the flat.'

'I hope you're right.' John Paul sighed, didn't share his enthusiasm even a little and patting in the back and his big grin, not helped him to change the mood either.

'I'll make sure he's gonna to stay at the station how long you need. Maybe I give him prints to fill up? It'd take him ages and I don't have to do it on Friday and begging superintendent to wait to Saturday.'

'You're bad man, Craig Dean.' He shook his head and smirked slightly.

'I know, but you _love_ me in that way, don't you?' John Paul blushed and looked away as Craig's piercing eyes stared at him intently and his lips curled into big grin.

'Make sure he's not gonna to show up in the flat, before I finish.' He mumbled and with eyes down quickly passed by him like some devil was chasing him.

'Sure, love.' He called after him and John Paul heart was already doing somersault in his chest and he felt like he was floating in the air.

* * *

Anne smiled widely when Spike approached her desk in the reception and with a little absent vision removed some envelope from the inside of his coat. Without word to her, he grabbed her pen and quickly write something down on the envelope before he read it to check if there was no mistake and handed it to woman.

'What's that Spike?' She asked him, unsurely glancing at big, yellow envelope. 'Is it your department number?'

'I want you to give that to Craig Dean.' He said quickly, nervously looking around. 'To his own hands.'

'Why don't you give him that by yourself? You're seeing each other every day.' She noticed puzzled, didn't understand his strange behavior.

'I can't…Look…' He sighed and continued as her face expression didn't change. 'I'm going to take a day off to sort out my things, so I won't be able to give him that…It's very important.'

'Why you can't give him that today, then? He's upstairs.'

'I want you to give him this envelope for…' He bit down on his low lip as he start thinking about the right date. 'For two days.' He finally said.

'What? Spike if there are some evidences proving your innocence…' She started, feeling the worst.

'You need to give him that for two days, when he only appears at the station, okay? Tomorrow I'll be in work for two hours in the morning and I give you a card which I want you to show up superintendent.'

'Why?'

'I need his signature.'

'Superintendent doesn't has time to give signatures if he doesn't know for what it's needed.' She said firmly.

'Fine…Then asked Chief Inspector.' He rolled his eyes irate. 'I really don't care, just need a signature…And I won't mind if it's gonna be superintendent's.'

'You already can forget about it.'

'Just try, please?' He sighed. 'And don't forget about envelope.'

'What are you gonna to do, Spike? You seem to be very nervous.'

'I just find very important trail and need to check it by myself, without Burge and her people chasing after me.' He smiled slightly, a little nervous. 'If Burge asks about me, she can finds me in Randall's flat. She already has an address.'

'I hope it's nothing dangerous.' She said with concern glancing at him. 'Are you gonna come back at the station when you sort it out?' She didn't know why but she had an urge to ask. Like she felt there was something bad going to happen.

'Don't know. Maybe.' He replied with fake smile, although he already knew he's not going to come back. Never. 'Just remember to give him the envelope and get a signature for me.'

'Sure. And whatever you're gonna do, be careful.'

'I'm always careful.' He winked to her and buttoned up his coat. 'Have a nice day, Anne.'

'You too…You want me to say something to Craig when I give him an envelope?' She asked before he headed off.

'You can say him, I'm sorry for everything.' He replied quietly, didn't look into her eyes. 'He'd understand.'

'Okay.' She nodded and smiled sadly as the man moved toward entrance. Spike shoved his left hand into pocket and squeezed gently the paper hidden in it. He knew he almost had everything what he needed, the only missing part was an evidence confirming his theory. He needed to lead it to the end, before it go too far and another victim will lying on the metal table in the mortuary. Whatever killer planned Spike was almost sure, if he doesn't do anything now, there is at least one bullet waiting impatiently for its victim. _For me. _

_

* * *

_

_The small bell above the door shook as the client came in to the shop. Luis Brain quickly put a sandwich back on the plate and took a quick sip of his tea before he quickly rushed out to the main room, where was waiting for him a client. He smoothed his hair on the tip of his head and improve shirt before he pushed the door and plastered kind smile on his face. _

_'How can I help you, Sir?' He asked kindly and moved behind the counter from where he could without problem observing strange guy in a long, black coat and with baseball cap on the head, perfectly hiding his eyes and giving a shadow on his face so he couldn't see him good. The man was moving along glass-cases and without too much interest watching jewelry hiding in them. 'You're searching for something specific, sir?' He tried once again to catch his attention, suddenly feeling very strange and nervous with his presence in the room. Somehow became very cold and he felt like someone just squeezed the all air from the store. _

_'Yes, I do.' The man finally replied with his back to Luis Brain. _

_'So maybe I can help you, sir? What exactly you're searching for?' He tried to sound nice and kindly like always, but the man was somehow overwhelming him with his presence and made his voice shake uncontrollably. _

_'You.' The man suddenly said and Luis Brain stopped breath for a moment. He gulped and backed off a little as the man very slowly turned on his heel and they were standing face to face. _

_'It's some kind of joke?' Luis asked sharply, although everything was shaking in him and he was scared like never before in his whole life. _

_'No, Luis. It's not.' He replied and he could noticed a flash of white teeth as the man shortly smiled wolfishly, behaving like a predator who just got his prey. 'You have very nice shop.' He continued as he looked around the store. 'It looks like you're carry on very good life.'_

_'Do I know you?' He asked and squinted his eyes to see man's face, but still he couldn't see too much. _

_'You should.' He replied and moved toward the front door, making the man gasp. _

_'if you don't say me who are you and what you want from me, I'll call the police.' He threatened._

_'I just want to talk with you about few things and maybe hear something from you…' He shrugged and again showed his teeth in this creepy smile. _

_'I don't have nothing to say you.' Luis replied sharply, wanting to get rid of this man from his shop. _

_'Oh no, you have, Luis.' The man shook his head. 'You know you have, but it looks like you don't remember and that's the problem…You __**should**__ to remember it.' He snapped and Luis felt like in a trap. _

'_I don't know what are you talking about? I'm only a simple seller man who is trying to give his family prosperous life.' _

_'I'm glad you're carrying about your family so much. Shame you don't have so good heart when it comes about other families.' He said sharply and Luis noticed dangerous glint in his eyes._

_'You want money? I can give you them, but please leave me and my family alone.' He begged him and was already fighting with a cashbox. _

_'You think money will give me back what you took from me years ago?' He asked sharply, suddenly becoming angry. 'Believe me, they won't soothe my pain..Money won't bring her life back.' He added quietly making Luis to look at him. _

_'What you mean? I don't understand…'_

_'You not only destroy my family, Luis, but also killed me inside.' He said quietly with voice shaking with anger. 'How can you live so peacefully, happy with your family, when you destroyed one, eh? How can you live without feeling guilty?' Luis Brain wanted to hid under the counter and stopped this venomous voice coming up to his ears. _

_'I don't understand…It's some mistake. You have to mistake me with someone else.' He was almost sobbing with fear. _

_'Just think, Luis…I know you have to remember it, even if you pushed it away from your memory…Night. Empty street. Car. Drugs and alcohol.' He counted every time showing him his another, long finger of his right hand. 'You were going back from some concert. Your all band.'_

_Luis Brain reluctantly went around counter with eyes focused at the man as he slowly start recalling himself his past…Some scenes were running through his mind, but still he couldn't connect them. Like something was still missing, some big, the most important part. _

_'Escape. Chase. Court. Innocence.' He goes along and Luis Brain start remembered what he was talking about._

_'I know, we we're going back to home from concert in Yorkshire, when we…' He frowned his eyebrows, his mouth hang opened as another thing crossed his mind and he wasn't able to say it loudly._

_'I remember your faces.' The man said quietly, almost with childish voice, making Luis to shiver and opened his eyes wide. 'I will always remember your faces.' _

_He remembered and the truth frozen him. He didn't know what to say, only staring with unbelieving at the man who knows his the biggest secret and recalled the words which could know only few persons…_

_'You know who I am, don't you?' The man asked and until now Luis noticed small silver key in his hand and how he slowly locked up the door of the shop, cutting of his the only way to escape. _

_'Oh my God…'He whispered as in the same time man's hand sneaked under his coat and fingers wrapped around his gun…_


	36. In the lens

**Hi, guys :) I'm sorry I didn't update last week, but I had a small accident and wasn't around the laptop for almost all week :( I hope you're going to like the chapter and like always love to know what you think :) **

He never could understand why people so badly love crowding around your door from the dawn, assuming that if they already don't sleep, you have to not, too. There should be some point in the law speaking at what time people can pay a call, or at least reducing penalty for shot down one of your visitor when he stubbornly trying to get to your home at five o'clock.

_Everyone has mobile phones now, love. You should to buy one, too. _His mother babbling above his head for the last five years, and still he didn't get this strange phenomena to buy a phone without cable waggling behind your legs only to feel like a true member of society. _You can be in contact with anyone you want, wherever you are. _Oh yes, but why the fuck no one use this function, eh? It's really so hard to phone or send you a message with question, if they can visit you? Whether the world would be beautiful if the people, by some courtesy, inform you before they fall into your head? Was he asking about too much? _Why the fuck you buy mobile phone, when you don't use it? _Maybe then people wouldn't take him as a cruel swine when he shows in graphic way what he thinks about unexpected visit.

Of course today's case was a little different, but ONLY little. Maybe he wasn't in home, but in work, but still he was enough busy and annoy to not want to see anyone else than other copper at the station. But whether the God exists or not, he was sure that someone or something above doesn't like him.

'To sergeant McQueen!' The old officer announced, and he already knew it means troubles. There was no chance to not recognize the familiar shrink, loud voice. He wanted turned on the heel and ran back to his office and lock himself up there, before he could be catch. But he knew it was too late for escape once the people start moving on the sides like an ice plates as the _icebreaker_ was making his way to him. He took deep breath and plastered on the face force, wide smile as he knew there was no way he's going to avoid this visit. _Just today_, he thought drily.

'John Paul's not there, Myra.' He said for the welcome and moved back until his back met with the desk, under the pressure of Myra's dark eyes.

'If he's not here, then where?' She asked surprised and although she was shorter than Craig, he was sure she was a head taller than him right now. 'He told me he's going to work.'

'He is in the work, but working in terrain.' He explained with a little too sweet smile, as he noticed her suspicious glance. 'He should be back soon.' He added like it was going to save him for further oppression.

'That's okay, love.' She suddenly smiled widely, baffling him. 'We come to visit Spike, not John Paul.' _We? _He glanced above her arm and until now noticed sweet Carmel holding in hands something big and wrapped with carrier bag while for her right was standing unfamiliar tall and handsome man with kind smile. He didn't has any clue who he was, but he remembered him from the photograph he saw on John Paul's desk. 'John Paul told us what's happened to him and I feel an urge to see how's he coping I and cooked for him a dinner. I bet he doesn't eat anything since this tragedy.' _But he didn't say everything I see. _

'I'm sure he's going be very happy as he sees you all.' He said with fake smile, knowing Spike needs more peace now than two babbling women fussing around him while he wants to focus at something. They were need here the same as inspector Burge with her bloody department.

'Where is his office?' Carmel asked excited, looking around with eyes big like plates, looking like a kid who just find herself in Wonderland.

'There.' He pointed at some wooden door, while with growing curious he was observing the man, wondering who the hell he was. A_nother John Paul's brother? For God's Sake how many kids this woman has? _Cause he could be. He has dark, short hair almost like Niall and the same kind expression on the face as Carmel and Myra or John Paul.

'Oh, you probably don't know our good friend.' Myra said with a wide smile as she noticed what caught Craig's attention so badly.

'Friend?' Craig repeated, staring at man suspiciously. What exactly she has in mind telling he's a friend? She was calling him friend too, but he knew from good source she was taking him for John Paul's boyfriend so…It's possible is John Paul's second half? But why he doesn't tell him he's seeing someone?

'I'm Kieron.' He introduced himself and stretched hand out toward him. Craig stared at him blankly, didn't move even for a millimeter.

'Father Kieron.' Myra corrected him and for short moment Craig felt a little embarrassment that he didn't shake Kieron's hand and behaved so irrationally. It shouldn't bother him if John Paul is seeing someone or not, right?

'Inspector Craig Dean.' He replied evasively and smiled slightly, trying to erased the first bad impression.

'Carmel take Kieron and go to Spike, he surely needs a break and in the meantime me and Craig have a tea in his office.' The man stared at her with opened mouth, intensively thinking. Was she just invited herself to HIS office, like she owns it? He didn't even has time to react when she sneaked into his office and, like she knew this place perfectly, found the kettle and two mugs immediately.

When the first shock passed away, he quickly followed her and closed the door behind them before someone could start asking why on Earth John Paul's mother visits Craig. He bet yet this afternoon they'd be the pair number one at the station, if Megan opens her big mouth or Charlie sniffed out Myra in his office. It'd take him too much time to think up a good story about him and John Paul.

'With milk and sugar?' She asked with soft smile and Craig for moment again stared at her stupidly, not quite understood what's going on. It was his office, but she was behaving like she was in her own home, opening his all cabinets without ask and touching his electric kettle.

'I don't have milk.' He replied blankly feeling like a guest. If It wasn't John Paul's mother he surely would kicks the crap out of everyone who will bossing in his office and shouts enough loud so everyone on whole floor will know there's no way they're going to touch his things. In his whole life only two person was able to do it, because he doesn't has any influence at them. Jake and Spike. Jake, because he was his old grumpy brother who was doing everything to wind him up and make a hell of his life and since he's bigger, stronger and more clever than Craig, he can't stop him from doing it. And Spike…Well he never cared what Craig is gonna think about him and once he became a real lonely wolf, he stopped care about anything and likes pissing off Craig, so whatever Craig's do, he always is on the lost position.

'So we drink a black tea, then.' She twittered with a wide smile and poured the water to two mugs. He didn't know what exactly, but there was something in McQueen's which let him feel vulnerable and…good. He didn't know if it was about the warmness they were imitating, or kindness he felt from almost everybody during the dinner in John Paul's home. Maybe it was because the bond they have with each other? He saw love, care and honest in their family, things which sometimes was so hard to notice in his own. 'So, how's your work, love?' She asked once she handed him a mug and sat down on the chair, in front of his desk. He sat down too, for the first time smiling to her gently, truly. He didn't remember when his mother asked him last time about his work. Whatever he said she usually nods her head and says; _yes, love_, but she understood nothing and even didn't care to protect she wants. He understood she knows nothing about policy and get used to hear about crimes he's witnessing all the time, but at least she could ask how is he copying, and if everything is fine in work. It's really so hard to show a little affection to the person you love? Maybe that was the reason why Craig knew about it in theory, but in practice he doesn't know how to use his knowledge, too.

'We're trying to solve the case, while in the meantime trying to help Spike.' He replied evasively, didn't want to share with her more information it was needed. She asked it by courtesy, no because she was interested in it and knows what's going on here.

'Oh yes, Spike. John Paul told me about this heartless inspector…Barge, right?'

'It's Burge, Myra.' He corrected, chuckling slightly. 'But I guess Barge will better suits her.'

'Well, we can't be so rude for her. She's only doing her job.' Myra protested, her face lit up a little.

'She accused Spike for killing Randall.' He couldn't hold back so important news, could he? He smiled slightly as Myra covered her opened mouth with hand and was almost hyperventilating.

'If I only get her in my own hands!' Her eyes flashed with anger. 'How she dared to accused such a nice, poor boy for this horrible murder? She didn't know the boy who has been killed was Spike's boyfriend?'

'Maybe she didn't read records to the end.' He shrugged, didn't want to add more oil to the fire. 'Sometimes it's happening.'

'I hope not my John Paul.' She almost looked at him with horror.

'No, your John Paul is fine.' He quickly assured her, gulping nervously. 'He's so good, that superintendent sent him alone to work in the terrain on very serious matter.'

'You're not trying to kidding me, are you Craig?' She wrinkled her eyebrows and stared at him suspiciously.

'No, no, no. I wouldn't do that, Myra. I'm very serious right now.' He replied, eagerly shaking his head.

'So when my long lost son is going to come back, then?'

'Soon, I guess. So… How's the kids? Baby Christian still had ADHD?' Like he could expected she only smiled politely and took a sip of her tea, surely thinking how big loser he is and already knows how much he cares about her daughters kids. 'He's quite energetic kid…'

* * *

Carmel popped her head into Darren's office and smiled gently as she noticed Spike sitting behind his desk covered with many photographs, and intensively thinking about something as his eyes were fixed at the picture of some very beautiful woman. She gently knocked on already opened door and grinned as man's head jerked up and his eyebrows raised up with surprise.

'Can I come in?' She asked and when Spike nodded slightly she sneaked in and nodded toward the man standing behind her to follow her. 'I thought you may be hungry so mum's cooked for you a dinner.' She said and showed him her pack before she laid it down on Darren's desk. 'Mum's now with Craig, but she will come around later.'

'Thank you, but you don't have to do that.' He sighed and smiled slightly as he stood up and approached the woman.

'After what met you, we thought eating isn't the first thing crossing your mind.' She said softly and gently wrapped her arms around him. 'I'm so sorry for your loss, Spike. If we can do something for you, we'll be happy to help you.'

'Thank you.' He replied quietly, hardly stopping himself from cry out. She was so sweet for him.

'You probably don't know our friend.' She nodded toward mysterious, handsome man who came with her. 'It's Father Kieron. We thought you may want to talk with him about what happened.'

'I'm not a Christian.' Spike replied and glanced unsurely at him.

'That's not a problem!' She said with a wide smile, before he could speak up. 'Treat him as us. I just thought you might prefer to talk about it with a guy, not with me or mum.' She explained. 'I just go to bathroom and I'll be back for few minutes, so you can chat alone.' She added before they both could argue and suddenly they have been left alone, staring at each other with unsure.

'So…it was your idea, or mama's McQueen?' He asked with a small grin.

'She dragged me out before I even have a chance to know where are we going.' He replied with a half smile. 'She said it's for the good of the parish.'

'I guess she doesn't know I'm atheist.' Kieron chuckled slightly at this. 'So you're going to push me on the good patch, then?'

'And you want it?'

'No…' Spike leered and leaned against the desk.

'So why should I do that?' It surprised him.

'I'm gay.' Kieron's eyebrow cocked as small smile crossed his lips, his eyes staring at him amused. 'Okay, forget about it.' Spike sighed and moved hands through his hair. 'So, Myra's in Craig's office now? But there's no John Paul at the station today.'

'She wanted to talk with Craig about something. I didn't bother to ask, knowing how long time it'd take before she'd move to the heart of the matter.' He replied with sheepishly smile.

'So you had a pleasure to talk with famous Craig Dean?' He not quite understood why Spike was grinning at him.

'Not quite. I saw him, but we didn't talk. Myra made sure they move to his office as quickly it was possible…He looks quite nice and polite.' He added, although he wasn't sure what to think about the guy who even hadn't bother to shake his hand.

'Yea, I believe you only saw him.' He chuckled like he said a good joke. 'You're lucky guy, then.'

'Well, John Paul claimed he's very specific guy, but when you get use to him he's not that bad.' He said carefully, wondering about something. 'Although Jackie said he has autism, but I wouldn't be so sure to believe in that.'

'He's like Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. You never know with whom you're speaking at the moment.' He giggled and nodded toward the thermos with coffee. 'You want some?'

'No, thanks...So you're working on something? Don't you think about take few days off?' He nodded at photographs.

'It's helping me.' Spike replied evasively and picked up few pictures with woman. 'Do you see something in common on them?' He asked with hope as he showed them to Kieron.

'At all it's the same woman.' He shrugged, didn't know what exactly Spike was expecting from him.

'I know that.' He sighed irate. 'But what else you see here? I think I missed something. There is something what connecting them together.' He scratched his head and until now Kieron realized the man was uncontrollably shivering.

'You feel okay?' He asked with concern and tried to touch his forehead, but Spike immediately jumped back.

'Yes. It's a cold.' He said and made him to look at the pictures again. 'Help me. What you see here?'

'Why it's so important? It's someone from your family?' He asked curious and pointed at three from six pictures. 'She has the same top, and these two has to be taken in the same place. The trees look the same.' He added with hope it may help him, but Spike only bite down his low lip. 'I guess it's not what you're searching for.'

'No…Well, I don't know. I don't know what I'm searching for.' He sighed and ran hand over his face. 'Maybe I'm tired and seeing things which don't exist or stubbornly searching for evidence to confirm my theory where I know there's nothing.'

'I really think you should take a day off.' Kieron stated and gave him the pictures back. 'If you want you can go to Myra's house. There is always a lot of people so you won't feel alone and have with whom talk. And Niall could give you something for a cold.' He suggested with soft smile. 'You don't want end with pneumonia, don't you?'

'Who has pneumonia?' Kieron rolled his eyes when Carmel suddenly came back and stared at them puzzled in doors, like always chiming in, before she could hear everything.

'No once yet.' He replied and moved a little as she approached him and glanced concerned at Spike. 'He's fine. Just trying to set up the common thing on these all pictures.'

'What thing?' She asked interested and pushed Kieron aside so she could look above Spike's shoulder at photographs.

'We still don't know. That's the problem.'

'Because you're men.' She stated and smiled slightly. 'You don't pay attention to small details.'

'We don't know if it's small detail.' Spike said irate, glancing at her unfriendly. 'Maybe I'm wrong. That's possible.'

'Nah, you have to notice something, but you don't know what exactly alarm you and how important it is…Let me look at them closer and I tell you what caught your attention.' She offered and reached her hand out toward him with sweet smile.

'Fine. You're my last resort…Use your woman's six sense and tell me what me and Kieron don't see.' He mocked her, but she even didn't notice it, busy intensively watching the photographs.

'You noticed it, Spike, so you have to have six sense too.' She stated with a small smile. 'So…maybe you thought about her hairstyle?'

'Definitely not. I'm searching for a prove leading me to the murderer.'

'Oh…So maybe her necklace? She seems to has it on every pictures…Other things is the park where has been taken about three or four pictures. Don't know what more to say.' She shrugged and glanced at him apologetically.

'No…it's…' His eyes fixed at the woman's neck from the picture.

'It has a lovely swan, hasn't it? It's beautiful.'

'You're star, Carmel. It's the missing puzzle I was searching for.' He grinned widely and tapped the necklace a few times with forefinger. 'Say sorry from me for Mrs. McQueen, but I can't stay here any longer. I need to do something in town and buy some medicines so tomorrow I would be ready to get back to work, and then go back to home.' He grinned and quickly shoved the photographs to some blue briefcase and took the carrier-bag with his lunch under his arm.

'Oh, I'm glad I could help you, but I don't think you should go out alone, Spike. John Paul said you have to have protection for 24 hours.' She noted, terrified. 'You can't risk so much.'

'I'll be fine.' He said with a half smile and nodded toward Kieron. 'It was nice to meet you, Kieron. And you too, Carmel. You've made my day.' He grinned and before she could react he kissed her harshly on the lips pushing her almost on the desk, and then he almost ran away with the door, as he tried to be outside how quickly it was possible.

'You're okay?' Kieron asked amused Carmel as the woman sat down on Spike's desk having some problems with balance, with absent eyes and small smile crossed her lips.

'Yes, I am.' She nodded, although she still seemed to be far away with thoughts, her hand gently moved the hairs from her eyes. 'Just feel a little dizzy. I think it's a little too hot here.'

'Or someone has been kissed with such passion, it pushed you down from the legs.' He chuckled and winked.

'Kieron!' She exclaimed and blushed furiously, before she quickly stood up and without more problems moved toward the door.

'I think it's natural thing when you're kissing by handsome, young lad.' He grinned and quickly evacuated himself before she could hurt him. 'It's not my fault you're falling for a guy in five minutes!'

'I'm not!' She argued. 'If you say something to Niall or John Paul I'm gonna kill you!' She threatened him. 'I'm not going to be a topic number one on family meetings for whole year!' She scowled and quickly followed him to Craig's office.

* * *

'You want another mug of tea, love?' Myra asked she again start pacing around cabinets like she was searching for something.

'No, Myra.' He replied, barely stopped himself from some nasty comment and says her to sit down, instead he irate glanced at his wristwatch praying to God, to send him John Paul back in a minute, otherwise he may kills himself or Myra if she again proposed him something from his OWN assortment. 'You're not going to check how's Spike?' He suggested gently with hope she may get what exactly he means by this.

'I think he needs a little time with Carmel and Kieron alone.' _No, she won't. _' I'll go to him when they go back, so you won't stay alone. You need a little break, too. And I know how much you love some company.' She stated with a wide smile. 'I don't know how you, but I make for myself another mug.'

'Feel like home.' Craig mumbled and hide face in hands, waiting for a miracle. _John Paul where are you? _He almost jumped on his chair when someone knocked on the door, his head quickly jerked up. 'Come in.' He called, with hope that someone is going to save him.

'Do I disturb you, Sir?' He never thought that one day he might be so happy to see constable Moore's red shag and his freckled face in the door.

'No, we can talk.' Craig quickly assured him as the young lad glanced knowingly at Myra's who although was pouring the water to her mug, her eyes were fixed with curious at him. 'Excuse me for moment, Myra. It's about the case.'

'Oh, sure, love. I can go out if you need to talk privately.' She suggested and pointed at the door.

'No, Myra. Sit here, me and constable Moore talk outside. If you need something from me, you'll find me behind the door, alright?' He smiled nervously and quickly escaped from the office, closing the door behind himself with relief. If he could, he even locks it up to make sure she won't get out and drag him back for another mug of tea and stories about her grandchildren. He was sure he already knows Max whole life, starting with his achievements from his baby age, by his first steps in the school to date, when he's lying now sick in the bed.

'If you're busy, Sir, I can come later.' Moore quickly said, didn't know if he did good or not.

'No, no.' He protested. 'I need to take a fresh air into lungs and listen about something different than sick kids and her problems with intestines.' He rolled his eyes. 'I hope you have something good for me.'

'I checked inspector Spike's boyfriend statements of bank account and I found something interesting in them.' He replied and smiled slightly, proud of himself.

'What exactly?'

'From at least one year someone was paying every month five hundred pounds into his bank account.' He replied and removed from the pocket some creased bill, which he showed his superior.

'From last year, you saying?' He raised his eyebrow and read the bill. 'I guess he didn't get it from his boss for his hard work.'

'No, the money was transferred from another account.'

'Maybe he made some money on the side, without Spike's knowledge, and wanted to keep them on different account.' He suggested. 'Can we check at what name was the account create?'

'The account has been closed the same day, when Randall has been killed, Sir.'

'Interesting.' He said quietly and licked his lips. 'It could mean his murderer could know about the money, or even give him them…'

'I also asked for personal data person who created the account. And guess, Sir, what they said me?' He was grinning now like excited kid.

'That they had it? Okay, let me guess…It was created at Spike's name?'

'Better, Sir. At Anne Luthie's name.' He grinned even wider. 'That's interesting, isn't it, Sir?'

'More interesting is why those idiots didn't check if Anne Luthie is still with us.' He sighed. 'But it only confirms that Randall was somehow connected with our killer and maybe even know his identity.' He shook his head. 'But why the hell murderer would give him so much money per month? Was he paying him for being quiet or they were doing some dealing and didn't want to be discover after Randall's death? And for the last, why he used Anne Luthie's name? How she is connected with these murders?'

'I bet you find the truth, Sir.' He said honestly and smiled slightly to him.

'Yea, we'll see.' He murmured. 'You're doing a really good job, Moore. Who like who, but I almost see your desk in our department for two years.'

'Oh, thank you, Sir.' He felt touched. He knew that hearing a good words from Craig Dean means more than hear them from superintendent or Deputy Chief Constable, and he couldn't think about better award than this. 'If I can do something more for you…'

'Not now, Moore. But I'll be remember about you when I need something.' He said and even smiled slightly to him. 'You're a good lad. Keep going with your work and you go far.'

'Thank you, Sir.' He bended slightly and stared at man with admiration.

'You can go now. I need to talk with Spike about Anne Luthie.' He said to him, although his eyes were fixed at something above Moore's shoulder, his eyebrows frowned. 'You have enough chatting with Spike?' He asked while Carmel and Kieron joined them.

'No, but Spike has to go somewhere. Do something in town.' Carmel replied, looking very offended at something.

'What?' He snapped, couldn't believe his ears, at the angle of the eye noticed how Moore quickly evacuated himself before Craig could shout at him or change his mind and call him useless dork.

'I know he shouldn't go nowhere alone, but he insisted. It looks like he has a really something important to do and didn't want to drag with myself anyone else.' She stated and gave him apologize smile. 'I'm sure nothing is gonna happen to him. He's going to be in place where's many people.' She added, glancing unsurely at Kieron, who only shrugged his arms and decided to not interfere into their matters.

'You should inform me or lock up the door, before he fall into such idea.' He said through the teeth, hardly stopping himself from explode. He really doesn't has nothing against John Paul's family, but today…They were ruining everything what they meet on their track.

'Don't worry, he said it won't take him too much time. He's going to back to home as soon it was possible.' It was like a bucket of cold water.

'Go to my office and stay there with Myra, until I don't come back. I need to make a call to someone very important and then send my people to find Spike before something bad happen, okay?' He said it calmly, although he was close to tear her up into pieces.

'Okay, but it's nothing. He's going be fine. You're a little to protective about him.' She stated, reluctantly approaching the door of his office.

'Yes, maybe I am, but a little bit much protection didn't kill anybody, yet, unless lack of it.' He said firmly and before she could answer him, he quickly moved toward bathroom and removed his mobile phone from the pocket of his jacket. 'Come on, John Paul, answer it.' He said to the mobile phone. But minutes were passing and John Paul was still didn't answer his phone. 'Shit!' He ran away and moved toward main corridor with hope he might meet someone free with a car so he could warn John Paul about approaching problem.

* * *

'Oh! Watch out, Spike. You may hurt yourself.' Anne called from her desk when Spike dangerously bended over the furniture and almost fall down on his face as he lost his balance. 'Are you alright?' She asked with concern and stood up to see if he doesn't has any bruises.

'I'm fine. Just feel a little dizzy.' He said with a false smile and laid elbows on the desk so he had better view at woman. 'You have a card from me about what I asked you?'

'Yes, but like I said, superintendent didn't sign it.' She said and handed him a card. 'It was Chief Constable and he was surprised you were asking about it. You can take a day off without his written consent. Enough if Craig knows about your plan.'

'I don't care what he thinks about it.' He stated and hid the card under his coat. 'I have what I want and I have another request to you.' He grinned and winked to her.

'Go on, then.' She sighed. 'You want me to pass Craig another message?'

'I want you to find a home address, Patricia Newborn. And her telephone number if you can. I need to meet with her tomorrow.'

'It's your private request, or it has something to do with a case?' She glanced at him suspiciously.

'Both.' He admitted after a while. 'I think she might helps me to solve the case and maybe explain some things about me.' He smiled slightly. 'And I don't want anyone know about it.'

'Okay, but like I said last time, whatever you're gonna do, be careful, Spike.' She said and stared at him with concern. 'If you don't want ask Craig for help, you can ask John Paul. Sometimes it's good to work together.' She suggested.

'It touches to much me, to work on it with someone strange.' He smiled sadly and winked to her. 'Take care, Anne. And see you, soon, I hope.'

'You too, Spike.' She called after him, but man was already moving toward entrance, on slightly shaking legs.

It didn't take him too much effort to leave the station without catch anyone attention and blend into crowd, so without no one chasing him, he could stopped in the familiar café for something sweet to eat and hot coffee and once again read the note he got from Anne and watched the pictures to make sure he had enough evidences to protect his theory. To find the truth in the labyrinth of lies, where the truth seeming to be hide between reality and his imagination. He knew he was closer than anyone else, and still he was missing only one piece of puzzle and then everything will be on the right places. _Only one step and it'll be over._

There was some black car outside the café when he was sitting there, but when he only got outside, it quickly departed heading down the street. He only smiled slightly and put the collar of his coat up, didn't feel terrified even for moment. He knew it was a game, and he needed to be quick before he could turn out from hunter into prey, but it only motivating him and pushing into solve the case even more. The car only gave him a certainty that he's searching for the facts in the right places and until he's among the people, he's safe.

'Cheers.' He said quietly to the departing car and slightly lifted his plastic cup, before he took a sip of his liquid.

* * *

John Paul was in Spike's flat for almost two hours now, and still he didn't find nothing interest yet. There were only old photographs of Spike and Randall from Ibiza, bills and postcards, but no letters. He checked almost half of the living room and he was sure if they want to check the other half, he needs someone to help, cause there was no chance he is able to finish it before the end of Spike's shift at the station. Even if Craig stops him to the night.

He was going to check the books on the shelf, when he heard as someone was unlocking the frontal door. He jumped back from the shelf and looked around terrified, didn't know what to do. He was wondering if he should hide somewhere, but his legs failed him and he couldn't move. He scratched his head and made the best smile he could when like he expected Spike appeared in the living room and dropped down his plastic cup as he noticed him in his own flat. Small cry escaped his mouth, before he realized it was his colleague from department, standing in front of him, with the most guilty face he has ever seen.

'What the hell are you doing in my flat?' He asked shocked, when senses came back to him.

'Craig asked me to stay in your flat and made sure no one came here when you're not around.' He replied with sheepishly smile, as Spike stared at him intensively, didn't believe in any his word.

'Should I expect Craig jumping out from the closet when I come to bedroom?' He asked deadpanned.

'He's at the station.' John Paul replied quietly, couldn't look into his eyes.

'I would never guess that one day I'm going to meet someone who is thinking up more pathetic excuses than Craig Dean.' He chuckled slightly and shook his head. 'So why are you sniffing here? Maybe I can help you.'

'I'm not sniffing, Spike. Craig just wanted to make sure…'

'Yea, yea.' He stopped him, annoyed. 'I know Craig wants many things and you're doing for him every favor he wants like a good dog.' He snorted. 'I like you John Paul and I think you're a decent guy, but it'd be nicer for me if you asked me for whatever you're searching for in my things, than do it behind my back. How I can work with a guy, who isn't honest with me and surely doesn't believe me.' Spike asked harshly, having enough this all circus.

'I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't want you to feel like that. I didn't have in mind…'

'I don't care what you have in mind, John Paul. Just get out from my flat and tell Craig to not shows up here until he wise up.' He said firmly and moved aside so John Paul could go to corridor. 'And if you want to go far in the police world and be someone important and independent from Craig, you need to use your brain, because recently you seemed to lose it. And I really miss the guy who has great ideas and could show Craig a place when he was wrong or saying you to do stupid things for him. Only you lose on it, not him.' John Paul didn't answer only took his rucksack and got out from the flat, ending his nightmare.

Spike saw him from the window as John Paul alone ran for the other side of the pavement and headed toward the nearest bus station, while the familiar black car stopped in front of the building and he recognized Darren getting out from it, along with Charlie. _I could guess. _He laid Myra's lunch on the nearest table and glanced once more through the window only to certain himself than except his colleague's car, there was another black parked not far away and when he lifted his hand, it quickly gone away, just like it did when he has left the café. He covered the window and wrapped arms around his body as he slowly came into bathroom, lit the light, and stood in front of the broken, dirty mirror hanging above the sink. _Confrontation. _The truth was hiding somewhere there, but if he wants to find it, he needed to forgot about glassy surface and go through it, to the deepest part of the darkness. _To find a missing puzzle. _But to reach it he needs to make the last one move. _Confrontation. _To find himself.

* * *

He saw fury in his eyes and he already knew it doesn't bode anything good. He considered to go back to his office and lock himself up with loud McQueen's and for another hour or more listen up to Myra's stories, when John Paul surprisingly quickly approached him and cut off his escape. He tried to play cool with his partner, but when look into angry, crystal blue eyes, he knew he has to think up a really good excuse and there was no way he would avoid a quarrel with him.

'I guess you had a pleasure to chat with Spike.' He said for a start and was sure John Paul hardly stop himself from smash his nose.

'You said you're going to keep him at the station, till I don't finish.' He said through the teeth.

'I tried, but some unexpected things happened and suddenly I lost control at the situation, okay?' He replied evasively. 'I tried to warn you, but you didn't answer your bloody phone!' He barked at him, in case if John Paul wants to blame him about everything and have a pretext to hit him in his blind spot.

'It was switched off.' He snapped. 'I was sniffing in Spike's flat, if you forget.'

'So? You were there alone, so there was no reason to switch it off.' Craig noticed, giving him odd look. 'You're not a commando, and do you at least find the letter?'

'No…'

'See? You're barking at me from beginning, but you also did nothing, only failed our mission.' He stated, like he didn't see murderous glints in man's eyes.

'You can call me whatever you like, but the truth is, you fucked it up as the first.' He pointed finger at him, irate.

'I would take a look at Spike if your bloody family didn't show up and make picnic in my office!' He yelled outraged, feeling like he slowly losing control at the situation.

'What?' John Paul asked puzzled.

'Your mum and Carmel decided to visit Spike, but suddenly it turned out your mother stayed with me and for all the time was telling me about her grandchildren and problems with health. I thought I'm going to lose my mind.'

'Because she made a cup of tea by yourself?' He asked sarcastically and Craig's eyes grow up. 'She's doing it all the time.' He explained, before his eyes turned into ices again and eyebrows frowned. 'Did you just blame my family of didn't take care about the matter? It's the last time when I'm helping you, Craig. I have enough making idiot of myself every time you fuck up something.' He snapped to him and stormed into office, before Craig could answer him.

'Oh, John Paul! You're finally, here!' His mum exclaimed above her mug. 'We thought you're not going back here.'

'Mum, take these all things out from the desks, it's a place for work, not a restaurant.' He snapped to her and threw rucksack on his chair. 'I was telling you all, to not visiting me in my work.' He recalled them.

'We just wanted to check if Spike's okay.' Carmel said weakly as she noticed how mad he was.

'And you have to drag with yourself Kieron? Spike's not a Christian and doesn't need a Last Rites, either.' He asked with disbelief as his eyes stopped finally at the man. 'I'm so sorry, Kieron.'

'I thought he needs to talk with a man about his problems.' Myra explained and crossed arms against chest.

'We're in the department where are almost same men, mum. We can handle with his grief alone, without Kieron's help. He doesn't need to play a scapegoat for you.' He rolled his eyes.

'By courtesy I don't comment.' Kieron stated with half smile.

'He doesn't mind to come here!' Myra said offended. 'I don't know what bite you today, John Paul.'

'I bet he even doesn't know where is he going.' He replied drily, shaking his head. 'Mum, I beg you. Don't interfere into Spike's business when he's not asking you about it. He already has enough matters on the head and doesn't need to listen to your and Carmel's babbling. Just give him a rest.'

'That he doesn't say he feels bad, it doesn't mean that he's happy, John Paul. Some people doesn't want to admit they need a help.' She stated, stubbornly protecting her idea. 'His boyfriend has been killed and he came back to live in their old apartment. You really think it's normal?'

'If you don't have enough things to do I can think you up something.' He replied and fizzled with pain when Myra suddenly approached him and smacked in the back of his head.

'Watch your language.' She snapped to him. 'I'm not your colleague.'

'Myra only wants to help.' Kieron said and laid hands on her shoulders. 'Don't be angry at us, it's the last time when we're coming here. I swear.'

'I'm not angry you visited Spike, but we're working on really hard case and we don't have time for teas and chatting with you. If it's nothing important, I don't want you to come here, okay?' He asked them softly and kissed Myra on the cheek. 'I'm sorry, mum. But I had a really bad day…'

'Fine, we talk later, when you come back to home.' She gave up and wore her blue jacket. 'But don't sit here too long.'

'Sure, mum.' He sighed and rolled his eyes as she ruffled his hair. 'But you don't have to do it.' He added and noticed that Craig finally joined them and was standing in the corner of the office, looking like he just did something bad. 'I think we both need to talk, don't we?' Craig only gave him a warning look and smiled charmingly as he start saying goodbye to their guests.

* * *

'Spike, you're there?' Darren called as he opened the front door with a spare keys he got from Craig and carefully came in. He heard some noises coming up from the bathroom and he was almost sure he heard Spike's coughing. He dropped the keys on the commode and quickly moved in the direction from where the sounds coming up. The first thing he saw was the half broken mirror, before he noticed some remains of it in the sink and on the floor, along with fresh streaks of blood falling down the tiles. 'Jesus.'

'No Jesus, but Spike.' Came to him amused, weak voice and when he looked down on the one of the corner he noticed knelling down Spike with sweat covering his all body and hands covered with blood running down from few cuts on his wrists.

'What the hell you did?' Darren asked him terrified and jumped toward aid kit with hope he's going to find there something, in contrast to Jake's one which seemed to be only a nice addition to décor.

'I was just going to find the truth…Or whatever it was.' He replied quietly and glanced down at his hands. 'Anyway, it was accident.'

'I bloody hope it was.' Darren snapped and knelled down in front of his as he start unpacking bandages. 'We can't leave you alone even for minute?'

'I say, it was accident.' He repeated irate and let his partner to wrap the bandages around his wrists. 'I didn't try to kill myself.'

'I don't care what you were trying to do here, Spike, but I'm sure you're going to meet with psychologist as soon as possible.' He said firmly and this time glanced at his face. 'You look awful.'

'You're not the only one who said it that to me.' He chuckled and closed his eyes when Darren put hand on his forehead before put lips to his skin to check the temperature, enjoying the closeness and a little affection.

'You're hot.' Darren said concerned and moved hands down Spike's face.

'Ah, thank you, very much. I don't hear that word from very long time.' He grinned and man blushed slightly.

'I meant you have a fever.' He explained and took his hands back. 'You have sore throat or your nose running?'

'No…And you're not a doctor.' Spike rolled his eyes and let Darren to help him stand on the feet and again be watched carefully.

'When the last time you took the drugs?' Darren suddenly asked, when something clicked in his mind.

'Before Randall's…You know.' He replied quietly and licked his lips nervously.

'For an addict it's far long time, isn't it?' He noted and took a deep breath. 'I would never thought that I say that one day, but maybe you should take them? Before you start treatment and give up with this shit.'

'I don't have them. It was Randall who was buying drugs and bringing to home. He doesn't want me to be involved in it.' Spike said and fall down on the bed like log as Darren lead him to the bedroom.

'How kind of him.' Darren snorted and rand hand over his face as his eyes were still fixed at Spike. 'You have problem with balance, hallucination, vomiting, or feeling pain?'

'Some parts…' He admitted evasively, avoiding his stare.

'Are you sure nothing left here?'

'I'm sure…You're going to stay with me tonight? Or you just pay me a visit after my early coming back to home.' He asked amused and shivered. 'Can you closed the window it's cold here.'

'The window is closed, Spike.' He replied quietly and wrapped another blanket around his body. 'Take a sleep, Spike. I need to go out, but I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't worry, Charlie is outside the building and Megan should join him soon.'

'It's okay…But where are you going?'

'I need to speak with Hannah. Lay down and take a sleep. I'll be back in a minute.' He winked to him and quickly left the flat, with more mess in head than he had before he came to Spike's apartment.

* * *

'I'm sorry.' John Paul stopped writing and put the pen on the paper, not sure if he heard good.

'What did you say?' He asked and turned around on his chair as he sensed his presence behind his back.

'I said, I'm sorry.' He repeated louder this time and rubbed the back of his neck, once his eyes wandered over all room.

'Oh, so I heard good, then.' John Paul said coldly and fixed his eyes at Craig's face. 'So finally you accepted your mistake?'

'No.' Craig replied bluntly, his eyes immediately stopped at man with not understanding. 'I'm not sorry for that, John Paul. It was the same your fault as mine.'

'But if you kept Spike at the station, maybe I could find the letter.' John Paul argued, irate. 'If you don't apologize me for your mistake, then for what?' He asked puzzled, not quite understood his intentions.

'I'm sorry about the part with your family. I shouldn't mix them into it.' He replied. 'But still I know it wasn't only my fault.'

'And you should be sorry. My mom and sister didn't do you nothing wrong.' John Paul said, but his tone warmer a little. 'I checked the phone and yea, I saw the missing calls from you, so I can admit in some part I failed it too.'

'So we're good now, then?' Craig asked, but John Paul didn't confirm or deny, so finally he took it as a good sign and that there is going be okay between them two. 'I thought about give you that for Christmas, but after today argue, I thought I might give you that today.' He added and put on the desk baby blue mug. 'I made coffee for you.' He said seeing his stare.

'What?' John Paul asked puzzled, didn't know how to react. Was he joking?

'It's tradition in our department that we're making presents for each other for Christmas.' He explained, unsurely glancing at John Paul.

'So for Christmas present you decided to make a coffee for me?'

'No!' Craig protested outraged. 'Just...forget about it. I regret that I even said that.'

'That's all you. When something isn't going how you want it, you give up and move back.' John Paul said firmly, pointing him with forefinger. 'I don't get you, Craig. Sometimes you're so nasty bastard to me and behaving like you're infallible, and then in the next moment you're kissing me and you're so nice to me…I don't know...you're nice for me, when you want me to do something for you?' He asked lost.

'No! Course, not. It's just who I am. Sometimes I'm losing my temper and well, I saying too much things loud.' He sighed.

'But I see it different.' John Paul shook his head. 'You don't want talk about your feelings and that's your problem, Craig. If you start communicating with other people, there won't be so many quarrels and understatements in work. We learnt talk for some reason, you know.'

'Maybe not everyone are so open to others like you.' Craig snapped in response, feeling very uneasy with him.

'I know that, but maybe you should try to do something about that, eh? The problems with Spike aren't the results your common past, but your lack of skills in express your emotions and saying loud what you're feeling at the moment. Spike really opened for you and he expected that his best friend do the same for him.' John Paul explained. 'I'm not saying you should change for 100%. It's enough if you start being more nice and understanding for others. I know that you've done very much for Spike, but you did it so quiet no one knows about it, and he even doesn't know how much you care about him. First you're making something good and then say something, only to destroy everything you worked up for so long time. I don't get it.'

'I don't like talking about my feelings and Spike as my friend, should understand me.' He said firmly, although he wasn't sure his words so much, before the conversation with John Paul.

'Yea, you're right. There's nothing to talk about.' He snapped irate and returned to his work, before Craig could share with him more his stupid thoughts.

'Yea, it was a nice to chat with you, too.' Craig replied with a false smile and with sad eyes glanced for the last at John Paul's back, before he stormed out toward main corridor.

'I made you a coffee for Christmas.' John Paul mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. 'I'll never understand what's sitting in his head.' He picked up the mug and was going to take a sip, when something caught his attention. He turned around in hands the mug and until now noticed black letters on them. _For the best partner, _the letters said and somehow his heart lapped a little in the chest. He quickly turned around to stop him and say him they should talk, but there was no signs of Craig already. 'Damn it!' He swore and put the mug with a slam on the desk, wondering what to do with this strange guy, and how to make him open up for other people.

* * *

'How much can I get for such money?' Ed Brook licked his lips and suspiciously glanced at the man who just removed the cash from his leather jacket and asked him for drugs.

'I'm not that stupid.' Ed replied bluntly and crossed arms against his chest. 'I'm not going to be catch again in your trap. Get lost.'

'It's not a trap. But if you say someone about me buying drugs from you, you're going to be in troubles. I'll hunt you down and won't be so nice, you understand me?' He asked him in harsh whisper and pushed hardly into wall.

'I understand.' He panted and removed something from the pocket. 'I can give you only this.'

'It's clean?' He asked sharply, eyeing him up.

'It's a good stuff, Randall always bought it.' He nodded and when his breath calmed, he smiled slyly and stared amused at the man. 'You're buying it for this druggie gay, aren't you?'

'It's not your fucking business, Ed.' He snapped to him and hid the powder under his jacket. 'I'm paying you for drugs not chatting…And remember. You don't know me.'

'Sure thing, officer.' He grinned. 'But it's quite funny how people change priorities when it comes about the people they carrying about.'

'What you mean?'

'Well, I always thought policeman has to fall very low to buy drugs from drug dealers, but I guess there are some exceptions.' He chuckled slightly when Darren sent him a cold look and without word turned on the heel and got out from the alley how quickly he could. 'I would never guess he's going to find a comfort in someone's arms so quickly!'

Darren showed him middle finger for goodbye and after quick look around, moved toward the street. He didn't know there was someone hide in the car on the corner of the street and was taking pictures of him and Ed Brook, and was following him until he didn't dissapear in the old building where Spike was living.

'I've got ya.' The person said quietly and smiled ugly before it took a picture of Spike's building and the black car where were sitting the coppers from night shift. It was the only line dividing him from his target, and that was really comforting.


	37. The last stage

**Another new chapter for you after a long break. And we're closer and closer to the end with every chapter :) I hope you'd like it Xx**

Craig pulled over his eyes his green cap and impatiently shuffling on his feet as he was waiting for his _transport_, while the big snowflakes landing on his face, making him shiver and wonder what the hell he was doing here. He should be now in his apartment and lying under few layers of quilts and phone to Superintendent to say him that in such conditions he's not going to work and he wants a day off, but when he thought about Burge's visitation and about his case still standing in the dead point, he has to forget about his feelings and do his duty.

'Finally.' He said to himself as the familiar car appeared on the horizon, slowly beating the snow on the road. He tugged one end of his green and blue scarf so it tightened more around his neck, and he almost jumped inside the car, as he felt the nice warmness emanating from vehicle on his uncovered skin. 'What took you so long?' He asked as he closed the door with a slam.

'Didn't you look around?' John Paul asked him dry, raising his eyebrow, before he focused on the windshield and departed from Craig's home. 'So, how's that happened your car broke down?'

'It doesn't broke down.' Craig replied, a little annoyed. 'It just has a tough time.' He replied evasively. 'Sometimes it's happened, when everything's frozen down during one night and there's more snow than people outside.'

'Well, I heard different version. Bridget phoned to say, you left a switch on lamp in the car for all night, and battery didn't handle it.' John Paul said with a smirk, his eyes lightened up with amuse as he for moment looked at Craig. 'That's why I needed to give you a lift to work.'

'If you know better what's happened with my car, why you're asking me about it, eh?' He asked irate, blushing slightly.

'Just wanted to be biased.' He replied with a sly smile and glanced at annoyed partner who dig his face under the collar of the jacket so John Paul only could see a pair of chocolate, shining with irate eyes and his shape nose. 'You can't complain I didn't let you tell your version of events.'

'Oh, I'm really flattered with your kindness.' He snorted and without ask opened the clipboard.

'Yea, I see that.' John Paul said with a smirk and again glanced at him. 'You're searching for something?'

'For candies.' He mumbled and removed something silky from the clipboard. 'It's yours?' He asked amused, pocking his tongue out.

'Car is Niall's. But cassettes and pack of handkerchief in clipboard are mine.' He replied without interest, didn't bother even to shout at Craig for sticking his nose into his things without ask, knowing it won't change anything. 'I don't have any candies.'

'Well, it doesn't look like a pack of handkerchief to me.' John Paul frowned his eyebrows and his jaw dropped down as he finally looked at the left and saw a sexy, red underwear, surely belonging to the woman, hanging loosely between Craig's two fingers. 'But it looks like your size.' John Paul stared at him shocked, with cheeks like beetroot.

'Craig!' He snapped embarrassed and slowed down, before his car could hit at something or he could lose control at its because of slippery roads and end on some street lamp. 'Put it back!'

'I don't judge you. Everyone fancies something else.' He smirked. 'So it's yours?'

'Course not! Maybe it belongs to one of Niall's girlfriends or to 'Cedes. She borrowed his car two days ago.' He scowled. 'Put it back if you don't want me to wonder if you want to borrow them.'

'You don't have to bark at me.' Craig said with innocence smile. 'It's just look like your size, so I wondered…'

'Do I look like a transvestite?' He asked him annoyed. 'And you don't know what size I'm wearing.'

'I got a look on your four letters not once, so I can guess what size you're wearing.' He replied with a grin, suddenly forgetting about hated weather and tones of snow.

'One word more and we'll see how much of my shoe your mouth is going to take.' He snapped irate, ignoring small chuckle from the man's side. 'You really like make a fun of me, don't you?'

'I find it quiet funny and very entertainment.' He agreed and chuckled once again. 'But instead of being angry at me, you should be flattered with my comment about underwear. It was a compliment.'

'A compliment?'

'Yea, no many women have such great _dimensions. _They could be jealous.'

'Sometimes I wonder if everything's fine with your head.' John Paul mumbled and unsurely glanced at him. 'You're weirdo.'

'Because I said you have a nice bum?' Craig asked puzzled.

'Craig can you leave it, please?' He growled, barely stopping himself from bend over and hit the wheeler with forehead. 'I feel embarrassed if you don't notice it yet.'

'Yea, I noticed.' He said and hesitated for moment with another grin as he got murderous look from the man. 'Your phone.' He added as some melodic sound came to his ears from John Paul's side. 'You wanna me answer?' One cold look from him and he knew there will be better if he shouts his mouth to the end of his journey.

* * *

'How's the progress in Luthie's case?' Chief Inspector asked as he visited his subordinates from homicide in the common room where few people was already scrupulously working on their cases.

'We're in the dead point.' Bridget answered him and tugged unruly lock of hair behind her right ear. 'We don't have nothing new, so we need to check the all trails we have once again with hope we missed something.'

'We're in dead point from a long time, Bridget.' He noticed with a slant smile. 'If your lack of results it's caused by lack of people and time, I can ask superintendent to send you someone to help from other department.' He suggested and glanced at the briefcase at woman's desk. 'Or maybe it's caused by our inspector?' He continued with raised up eyebrow.

'We're fine.' She said firmly and pushed the folder down on the floor, before he could read something more. 'It's normal thing we're focusing pretty much at our friend who needs our help, but it doesn't mean we aren't trying to solve the Luthie's case.' She explained.

'And how's the progress in his case looks like?'

'I'm afraid the same.' She replied truthfully after small pause, glancing at him with resignation. 'Craig said he may finds something, but it doesn't sound like something big and as we know Darren is going be a unbelievable deponent, because he and Spike are partners in work…I don't know how we're going to help him.'

'Maybe then it'll calm you if I say that inspector Burge informed superintendent this morning, that she can't visit us today, because the roads are impassable.' He said with a small smirk. 'His judgment is postponed until tomorrow.' Bridget's eyes lit up a little, her teeth flashed in a smile.

'Thank God.' She whispered and covered mouth with hand.

'I want to be inform about progress in Luthie's case all the time, so recall inspector Dean to not forget about it.'

'Of course I do that.' She nodded and her smile faded as some thought hit her. 'Do you think she has something strong at Spike, that she decided to give us another day, or it's really only because of the snow on the roads?'

'I don't know, Bridget.' He sighed. 'Just keep on faith, everything's gonna be fine and they don't have nothing at him.' He added and with small nod of his head for goodbye, he headed toward elevator.

* * *

Craig was already panting as a bulldog as he finally climbed on the last small mountain of snow on the stairs leading to the commissariat, and moment late he found himself in a warm building, between blue uniforms young constables crowding around the hall. He took off the cap from his head and automatically smoothed hair as he was sure they were all standing proudly, giving him a look of some elf. He approached the reception already decorated with green and blue garlands above the desk and with red baubles hanging lazily in the light of colored lamps entangling two columns standing for the each side of the desk.

'What the hell is going on outside?' He yelled for the morning, straight into Anne's smiling face.

'Christmas is coming up.' She replied with the same wide smile, like she didn't notice in what mood the man was. 'That's happening.'

'Oh, that's great.' He leered with a fake smile, while thunders coming out from his dark eyes. 'But where the fuck are snow plows?'

'I think this year the winter surprised them.' She replied with a small grin and pushed the small bauble above her head. 'We need to buy a Christmas tree. You think I should go to superintendent?'

'Didn't I hear the same lthing ast year? You know what you should do? I think you should give shovels _puppies_ and order him to remove snow from the stairs and pavement around the station, until municipal services decide to do it by itself.' He snapped, didn't care about any Christmas trees. 'Or better phone to them.'

'Craig, lit up a little. Christmas coming up, everyone should be happy around.'

'I'd be bloody happy if someone clean up that fucking mess!' He yelled louder, this time catching everyone's attention. 'We even don't have place to park our cars! That's ridiculous! How we can accept the applications if the police cars can't move?'

'It's not her job, Craig. So stop yelling around.' John Paul chimed in as he finally came in and thanks to Craig's shouts, quickly localized them.

'Maybe you can help me…'

'There's plenty of time to do it, Anne!' Craig barked outraged. 'It's only second in December!'

'I'm sorry, Anne, but Craig has a really bad day.' John Paul said to her in confidential whisper as he bended over the desk. 'He's like a ticking bomb since the whole thing with Spike, and we still don't get any results with Luthie's case.'

'You tell me.' She snorted and opened one of the drawers from her desk, as she noticed the Craig pushed the cap into the pocket of his jacket and was going to head off toward elevator along with John Paul. 'Craig, wait! I have something for you.'

'Later, Anne.' He said above his shoulder, keep going.

'But it's important! Spike asked me to give you that today!' She yelled flustered and stood up. 'Just take this bloody envelope!' Her joyful mood suddenly flew away.

'Leave it in my desk when you're going back to home.' He said back while the elevator door opened.

'But it's important!' She moaned, but he even didn't think about coming back.

* * *

Spike squeezed his eyes and murmured slightly as he rolled himself on the right side and stretched his arms out. He was a little surprised when his hands found a warm, soft in touch blockade on their way, letting his fingers dig into unfamiliar flesh dipper. He opened his eyes and unsurely glanced at his blockade which turned on to be Darren, sleeping tightly with his face turned to Spike, small smile crossing his lips. _What the hell…_ He start thinking nervously, not quite remembers when he has let Darren to share his own bed with him, and when and why his arm was across his stomach, holding Spike in tight, intimate embrace.

He tried to escape from his arms, but when he only moved away, Darren instinctively followed him and caught in a tight grip while with a quiet murmur he snuggled his face into his neck and laid leg on his, so Spike could forget about moving anywhere. He growled quietly under the weight of his body and as he moved his hand across Darren's bare shoulder to push him back, he noticed something else, something which trilled him and made him forget about everything else. They were naked.

* * *

'She's not coming up, Craig.' Bridget replied and rolled her eyes as Craig start pacing nervously around common room when he got the news.

'It should calm me?' He asked her harshly, in mind thinking what this witch had in her sleeve, that she so kindly gave him a day. He knew something wasn't alright.

'I think so. We have a half day to think up about our strategy and move on with Luthie's case.' John Paul said and handed them mugs with coffee. 'For me it's excellent news.'

'For me it sounds like a big trouble. She has to has something really big at Spike and be sure her victory.' He stated and rubbed the back of his neck. 'What else she may has?'

'Don't you think we should focus at what we have?' John Paul asked him as he sat down at Charlie's desk. 'Cause I think we have nothing and the time is running out quicker than we want it.'

'We need to talk with Darren and got from him all what he has. He's the only alibi Spike's has.' She reminded and glanced at the calendar. 'Shouldn't be in work now?'

'Look outside, it's going to take him ages to get here from Spike's flat.' Craig sighed heavily and took a sip of his coffee, in his new mug, as John Paul pleasantly noticed. 'And Spike doesn't has alibi, Bridget. At the time of murder he was fucking wandering around the town, where no one saw him…I thought about phone to Hannah, I guess she may be more believable for judge than Darren.' He suggested and finally sat down next to woman.

'She's his fiancé.' John Paul noted. 'And don't even bother to phone to her, since what I heard she and Darren had a pretty bad fight recently, so it wouldn't be a good idea to bring her at Spike's interrogation.'

'They're going to break up with each other?'

'No.' John Paul replied sharply, didn't like Craig's a little too much cheer up voice as for his taste. 'They're gonna make up soon. Everyone knows Darren doesn't see world beyond her.'

'Lucky girl.' Bridget murmured with a sigh and traced the monitor of computer. 'So what are we gonna do know? Focus at Luthie's case?'

'Until Fred takes Darren's place.' Craig agreed. 'We need to find more about Anne's Luthie. It looks like somehow she's connected with murders.'

'She didn't has any records and was clean as a tear. It's going be hard to find something about her.' John Paul said and bite down on his pen.

'We can ask victims wives about her. I bet they have to knew each other.' He suggested.

'But how it's gonna help us?' Bridget asked puzzled. 'Why someone would wanted her death?'

'That's exactly what we need to find.' Craig pointed at her finger. 'From who starts? Mrs. Brain? John Paul, are you still with us?' He asked as he noticed that man was far away with his thoughts, staring at the opposite wall like if something has appeared on it.

'Why you didn't take the pack from Anne?'

'Because I have more important things to do.' He replied nonchalantly. 'The pack can wait, and she also.'

'But it's from Spike. Maybe he decided to write a letter to you instead to talk with you face to face.' He suggested.

'Don't be stupid.' Craig snapped irate. 'Instead of playing in these odd games with us, he should be thankful we're trying to save him from a prison.'

'But we have nothing.' Bridget noted, but quickly regret it as she noticed a dangerous glint in man's eye. 'Spike is coming back tomorrow, so I guess he tells Craig what he sent to him.' She added drily and fixed eyes at the monitor. 'So whose address you want first?'

* * *

_When he woke up Darren was already knelling next to his bed and making a white line of powder on the cover of some old book, before pushed it toward Spike as he noticed he was already wake up. _

_'You bought me drugs?' He asked shocked with confuse staring at the powder, wondering if it's dream. _

_'You're a wreck of human…I thought this is gonna help you a little.' Darren replied quietly like he was afraid he'd ruin something if he speaks up louder. _

_'How you got it?' He didn't understand what's going on here. Who was this man and where was Darren he knew? He popped himself into elbows and stared at man with shock._

_'Don't worry, it's clean.' He assured him and pushed the book more to him. _

_'It's not what bothers me.' Spike replied and with shaking hands received the present. _

_'So what's then?' He asked puzzled, frowning his eyebrows like a small kid. _

_'It's against your rules!' He almost shouted straight into his face, didn't understand how this could happen. 'You shouldn't buy me drugs, Darren. You're not a druggie and doing it, you only going to have problems soon…What if the dealer sell you off, or someone saw you?' He was shaking with nervous. _

_'Don't worry, Spike. I was careful, no one saw me.' He said and showed him teeth in a gently smile. 'It's for you. Stop thinking for once.' _

_'It should be me saying this.' Spike said with a half smirk and finally bended over and almost moaned with pleasure as narcotics rushed through his systems. The book fall down from his hands and head fall down against the wall, as his eyes closed tightly and content smile played on his dry lips. He felt how Darren moved and took the book back, but didn't has a strength to look up at him or even thank him for everything he has done for him. He knew he was risked very much, but even once he didn't hesitated from help him or do even the most dangerous things, he'd never done. He knew he was pushing Darren on the limit, but the man seemed to not notice it, or he was pretending he isn't, and keep taking a part in his dangerous game. _

_He opened eyes after few minutes, when he still could sense Darren's presence very close to him, but he was so quiet he couldn't localize where exactly he was. Firstly he noticed his dark messy hair protruding above the bed, and then noticed his long, slim legs, bent at knees on the floor. _

_'Darren?' He called him softly and heavily moved himself into sitting position. The man didn't answer or move, he was just lying without any signs of life, making Spike's heart jump to his throat. He quickly slipped out from the bed and landed on the knees while his right hand cupped Darren's face as the other one moved on his neck to check the pulse. Quick and unregular. Close to hysteria he stared at his closed eyes as his hands blindfold tried to find a mobile phone in Darren's jeans. 'What the hell are you doing?' He asked him in harsh whisper as at the same time when he was fighting with the material of jeans to remove the phone from the pocket, he noticed a remains of white powder at another book pressed under the bed and Darren's left hand. He could felt the plastic surfer under his fingerprints when Darren's eyes opened widely in one shot and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist pulling Spike straight into his right shoulder, didn't let him move. _

_'Boo.' Darren said in a whisper and grinned widely like he said a good joke. He firstly didn't notice how hard Spike was breathing right now in his arms, how his eyes stared at him back with fear and shock, and low lip was trembling, but when he did it, he knew he has done the most stupid joke ever, and understood that he only reminded him about the tragedy which happened to him only few days ago. 'I just wanted to cheer you up.' He said quietly as he noticed tears gathering in Spike's eyes, the same which have been falling down above his boyfriend's death body. He felt like a shit. _

_He tried to calm him down with one hand gently stroking his back, while the other one entangled between his hair, but it seemed to only bring different effect. Spike was almost crying now, shaking with anger and despair, while he couldn't bring out his voice. Without too much think he did the last thing which crossed his mind, and he was sure it could work. At least it always works at Hannah. He moved his face closer to Spike's and kissed him lightly on the corner of mouth, before he pulled back and with anticipation scanned his face for some reaction, to make sure he has done the right thing. Spike eyes seemed to be even bigger now, mixture of shock and surprised written in them. Darren hesitated only for moment before he tried once again, this time letting his lips stay a little longer. Few seconds later it turned out that it was Darren who has been left surprised as Spike's head suddenly jerked up and he kissed him back, straight into lips. _

_He felt on the chest as Spike's heart beating as a crazy and how his eyes widened once again as he realized his mistake and tried to escape from his embrace. But Darren didn't let him go. He closed the gap between them and didn't give him a chance to protest, he kissed him and cupped his head with hands to make sure he's not gonna pull back. But it looked like Spike didn't even think about doing that. He wrapped arms around his neck and eagerly responded, suddenly forgetting about his all doubts and common sense. _

_'What are we doing?' Spike asked in a whisper, while Darren moved with his lips down his neck, as the hands fighting with his shirt. 'We can't.' He argued weakly, but his all protests Darren quickly cutting off with another fiery kisses and small touches at his burning skin. _

_'Maybe we can't but we want.' Darren finally replied as he helped Spike to get on the bed. 'You wanna argue about that?' _

_'Yes…No…Yes!' He snapped and tried to pulled him back, but Darren quickly grasped his wrists and pinned down above his head. 'We both know it's mistake.' He whispered. 'We're gonna regret it tomorrow.'_

_'Not me.' He said firmly and let his shirt slipped down from the shoulders, before he laid down on Spike's body and start moving lips from his neck toward his arms covered with tattoos, with tongue tracing every black lines off from his pale skin. 'Shh.' He whispered and laid finger on his lips. 'Go with flow.' His white teeth flashed in darkness as he grinned widely, eyes became almost black as his pupils grew up under influence of drugs, his skin burned Spike's fingertips with heat. _

_And he goes. _

_

* * *

_

He could expecting everything today, but surely not that he's going to end on the cold floor after the painful meeting with a hard door as he decided to take a look at documents in his office, while the door suddenly opened. He felt as warm blood was slowly running down his fingers as he squeezed his hurting nose. He swore loudly when the door opened once more and he saw John Paul's golden hairs while he stared at him apologetically.

'I'm so sorry, Craig. I didn't hear you.' He said quickly and knelled down to take a look at his face. 'Let me look.'

'Yea, I'm sure you didn't know.' He snapped and pushed his hands back.

'You think I did it with purpose because of how you made a laugh of me in the car?' He asked puzzled. 'Are you sure I hit you on the nose not a head?'

'Will you give me a hand?' He asked irate. 'I'm bleeding!' John Paul rolled his eyes and reluctantly helped him to stand up.

'It doesn't look so bad as you still can snapping around.' He noted drily with a slant smile, only pissing him off more. 'Maybe next time you should get a better blow.' Craig opened his mouth in protest, but no words came in from his mouth.

'Maybe I go down to Anne and ask her for something to stop the bleeding?' Bridget offered with a small smile as she stood above them to check what's going on.

'Better call an ambulance.' Craig snapped with hate glancing at John Paul. 'It may be broken.'

'It's not broken.' John Paul said firmly, rolling his eyes. 'You just need a cotton wool. That's all.' He said in expert tone and pushed him into free chair. 'May I look now?'

'Only for moment.' He finally agreed and took his hands back from the face. John Paul smiled softly to him and how gently he could touched the nose, making him a whimper. 'Sorry.'

'Maybe you phone for your brother? He's a doctor, he might take a look at me.' He suggested and let his head fall down a little.

'Your nose it's not bleeding so much anymore and I'm sure it's not broken so there's no reason to call him.' John Paul stated with a slight smile. 'It's still hurting?'

'Course it is.' He replied irate. 'You hit me with a door, you think it's gonna stop hurting after two seconds?' He shivered slightly as John Paul suddenly moved closer and kissed him gently on the nose.

'Better?' He asked with a sly smile as Craig scanned his face with unsure.

'A little.' He murmured and licked his lips with anticipation. 'I think I need something stronger.'

'Oh, really?' He asked with a small grin, before he kissed him shortly on the lips. 'If you're again going be a pain on the ass for me or others, I'm gonna hit you with a door once again, but this time with purpose, and you can forget about any kissing and late visits in your apartment.' He said in whisper, looking straight into his eyes. 'You understand?' But Craig didn't answer him, only covered his nose again with a hand and unsurely looked around, until Anne and Bridget joined them with an aid kit.

'There are some cotton wools and something antiseptic.' Anne said, handing objections John Paul. 'And envelope from Spike.' She added, giving him unappreciated glance. 'I'm not going to chase you around the station. If you don't want to open it, your choose. But I did my part.'

'Fine. If there's gonna be some problem about that, I'll tell Spike you gave me that as you promised him, but I didn't bother to read it. You're happy, now?' He fizzled with pain as John Paul secretly kicked him on the ankle and sent him a warning look.

'Why Spike would write a letter to you?' Bridget asked puzzled. 'You're seeing each other practically every day.'

'Maybe he has something important to say, but Craig didn't listen him up.' John Paul suggested with a sly smile.

'So it's again my fault?'

'Never mind.' Bridget sighed already having enough their quarrels. 'I'll phone to Fred and asked him if he's in Spike's place. If we need to start work properly we need his help.' She stated, unsurely glancing at two men.

'I think I saw his car outside.' John Paul said and put the cotton wools to Craig's nose. 'You look lovely.'

'Get lost.' He snapped in his warlike tone and picked up the nearest document. 'Get back to work, there's nothing to watch.'

'Looks like Grinch returned.' Anne noted drily and with jerked up head marched out, before Craig could answer.

'You always know how to win the people, don't you?' Bridget grinned slightly and hid behind her computer before documents from Craig's hand could land on her head.

* * *

He felt strange with Darren pressing into his back and with his warm breath on the neck as his arm lazily were lying on his waist, holding him in the embrace. No, that it felt bad or unpleasantly, but strange. It'd be the first time when someone is so close to him, didn't feel disgusted with him, and showing him some affection after the night spent together. It was something new for him, and felt even quite nice, if he stops thinking about the heavy body sleeping on him. Maybe for Darren it was something natural to show your partner some affection after the night together, but not for him. He felt uneasy and confuse, not sure if Darren wants him to reciprocate his fondling or just lie here and pretend nothing changed. _But something changed. _

He felt as Darren moved sleepily behind his back and the hand reached his to squeezed it gently as he lifted his head and kissed him lightly in tattooed arm. He wanted to push him bacl and tell him to not doing it, but his lips betrayed him, as they broke into small, content smile which Darren surely noticed as he bended over his body, to check if he was already wake up.

'Morning.' Darren said with hoarse voice and let Spike rolled onto his back so he could take a look at him. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired.' Spike replied with weak voice, making the other man chuckle. 'And you?'

'My head is pounding.' He sighed and nuzzled his face into crock of Spike's neck, kissing the skin lightly. 'I don't understand how you can take this shit.'

'Years of practice.' He replied with a small grin and let him held himself in a tight embrace once again. 'I'll make a breakfast for you.' He offered, but Darren shook his head and pulled him back.

'Why we just don't lie here for a while, hmm?' He suggested with a grin and gave him a chaste kiss. 'It's still early.'

'I don't like lie in bed. Can we just stand up, please?'

'What's the matter?' Darren asked him softly, didn't let Spike fool him. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No, it's just…' He sighed and for moment hide face in hands while Darren gently was stroking his head. 'Why are you kissing me and doing these all boyfriend's stuff?' He finally asked.

'We've spent a night together.' He replied like it was the best answer for everything. 'It wouldn't be normal if I don't show you any affection, don't you think?' He continued as he noticed confuse in Spike's eyes. 'I don't regret what's happened last night.' He assured him, looking deeply into his eyes. 'Really.'

'And that's all?'

'Well, what else you want to hear?' He asked, not quite understood his question.

'What about Hannah?'

'What's about her?'

'You're gonna break up with her?' Spike asked, glancing at him unsurely, didn't know how to move for the new ground.

'Break up with her? No, course not.' He was almost laughing now, amused with his question. 'Not once we had a fight, but in the end we always made up. This time it's going to end the same. Me and you was only a one night thing, right? There was always something more between us…and one day we just go with flow and _it_ happened…Right?' He repeated and his smile start fading as he noticed that Spike didn't look like for him everything is fine.

'Right.' He finally agreed, without look at him. 'Take a shower, in the meantime I'll make a breakfast for you. You like boiled eggs?' Darren stared at him speechless for few seconds, understanding that maybe in Spike's dictionary there wasn't the sentence, one night thing, and his cold, distance voice seemed to confirm that.

'It'd happen sooner or later.' He said quietly, like it was a good excuse, explaining what just happened last night. 'You know that.'

'You didn't answer me.' Spike replied with distance, affirmation of Darren's conviction there was no point in go on with this conversation.

'Yes, I like.' He finally gave up and heavily raised up from the bed to find his boxer. 'You know I've never promised you anything. We're just friends.' _With benefits,_ Spike added coldly in thoughts, understanding Darren wasn't any better than Craig. He could be sweet, gently and loving with him, but mentally he was the same as his bloody stepbrother. Carrying about myself, not others. 'We both needed.' He added with sharp voice trying to force him to speak up to him, but Spike was silent as enchanted. Darren shook his head slightly and when he only wore his boxer, marching toward the corridor.

'The towel is in the right cupboard.' Spike added before he stood up and slowly wore his boxer and black with green streaks sweatpants, before he moved toward the window. He glanced briefly above his shoulder when Darren suddenly returned and waved some yellow envelope in his hand.

'It's for you. Your neighbor said it's from your brother.' He said without emotion as he handed him his consignment. 'Didn't know you have a brother.' He added and didn't wait for the response, he was sure he wasn't going to get, he left him alone. Spike waited a little longer to make sure he's not going to come back for a moment, and turned toward window, before with shaking hands he opened the envelope and tipped down her content. His eyes widened and heart start beating as a crazy as his eyes were wandering over few pictures of Darren buying drugs from Ed, and the other one presenting his block along with black car belonging to Charlie or Fred. _You idiot, _he thought with anger, couldn't believe that Darren has been so careless. On the last card was a small message for him, written with red paint looking like a blood; _called off your people from your flat at 5 p.m. if you don't want me to help your boyfriend to fall into troubles. Be alone, otherwise the game just let begin. _

He crushed the card in his hand and threw it behind flowerpot, while the pictures he quickly hid between books on the shelf. He glanced at digital clock to check how much time has been left for him. _Six hours. _Enough for the last move to put together the all pieces of puzzles.

He pretended he was watching something through the window as he heard Darren's steps on the corridor and moment later he was back in the bedroom, with white towel tied up around his waist. He even didn't move, when the man approached him without word and wrapped arms aroundhis waist, before he pressed his still wet body to his back and kissed him shortly on the neck.

'You calmed a little?' Darren asked him softly and laid chin on his shoulder, when the man gave him a quiet consent to do it, as he bend his head for the right giving him a place, and laid his hands on his.

'You can tell.' He replied quietly, wondering if Darren was hearing how loudly his heart was beating right now, and how his pulse running out just not far away from his fingertips.

'I need to go back to work, but Fred will take my place soon. I'll come for a dinner.'

'Tonight it's not your shift.' Spike recalled him and pushed his hands back as his fingertips start moving dangerously too close to his wrists.

'It doesn't mean I can't change that.' He replied with a small smile and finally pulled his body back, so Spike could breathes with relief. 'You want something from shop? You have some orders?'

'Don't come until six o'clock.' He said quietly.

'Why?' He asked puzzled. 'You're not going anywhere, are you?' He glanced at him suspiciously.

'Course, I'm not.' He forced his lips to smile slightly. 'Just need a little time for myself, to think up about some things. Just come back later.'

'Fine, but don't do nothing stupid, okay? I want to see you in one piece.' He grinned before he started wearing up his clothes.

'I'll try my best.' He replied with another fake smile, knowing that today is the day, when the curtain is going up and actors come on the scene to play their last stage; where there's no boundaries between past and present time. It's the day of truth.

* * *

'We thought you're not going to come here today.' Bridget said for welcome when Darren finally appeared in the common room. 'What took you so long?'

'Couldn't sleep good last night.' He replied evasively and put his things down on Charlie's desk. 'You found something interesting?'

'That Anne Luthie's was pregnant when she died. In a third month.' John Paul replied above his laptop. 'So at least claims Mrs. Bunch.'

'Dear God.' Bridget shook her head. 'How big tragedy. I can't imagine what Michael Luthie was feeling.'

'It was him who caused the accident.' He recalled her.

'It was never settled down who was driving the car that night.' Darren said and almost burst in laugh when Craig returned from the bathroom with cotton wools still sticking in his nose. 'What's happened to you?'

'And why you're grinning like an idiot, eh?' He replied drily as he settled down next to John Paul. 'If I don't know you spent night at Spike's flat, I'll be sure you were with Hannah and had more interesting things to do than sleeping.'

'Craig, can you leave it?' John Paul asked him as he noticed how Darren's grin disappeared and suddenly he was looking very uneasy around them, almost guilty. 'You want a coffee, Darren? I'm going to make for myself.'

'Yea, sure.' He mumbled and glanced at Bridget's monitor. 'What is it?'

'I asked Danny to check what kind of sleeping pills he found in Randall's stomach.' She replied and pointed at some name. 'It looks like he got Rohypnol.'

'Rohypnol? Is he sure?'

'Yep, and I think it's a good news for us. We don't find any bottle with Rohypnol in their flat and also in the trash container outside the building, so there's no prove that Spike bought them and gave Randall, before his death.'

'If they find out Spike is druggie, they very easily challenge your opinion.' Darren said firmly, approaching the news with distance. 'What else do we have? Because we have something, right?'

'No, we don't have.' Craig replied instead of her and finally removed the cotton wools from his nose. 'We kind of counting on our luck, right now.'

'And someone already deliver this message for Spike?' He asked, scanning their faces. 'Does he know he's going to be charge for killing his boyfriend?'

'I think he already knows where he is standing.' He said quietly, in fingers rotating his pen. 'We need to get him a really good lawyer and be a good bode this witch doesn't has nothing more at him. The HIV test isn't enough prove to put someone behind the bars.' He added firmly.

'I hope you know what are you doing.'

'I hope too.' He said with a half smirk and handed him document with Anne Luthie's personal data. 'Check her friends. She's the only trace we have now.' He ordered and got back to his work when he only noticed John Paul coming back with two steaming mugs.

* * *

'They're not going to come in?' The petite, old woman in ugly pink sweater and with a storm of white curls on her head asked, when she handed him a cup with tea and glanced briefly toward her small garden, where in front of white fence where parked black car, with man and woman inside.

'No, ma'am. They're suppose to watch the house why I'm chatting with you.' Spike replied with a kind smile and took a sip of his tea. 'It's very kind of you, ma'am, you decided to talk with me.'

'Oh, in these days I don't have too much entertainment, and I was really intrigued when you told me you want to talk about my niece.' She said and put the plate with biscuits in front of him.

'So, it's true Anne Luthie was your niece, Mrs. Newborn?'

'Yes, she was. Nice and very polite girl, you wouldn't find second girl like her.' She nodded her head with a small sigh. 'It was so big tragedy for us, when we found out she had a car accident…We couldn't believe she's dead.'

'I'm sure it had to be really hard for you, ma'am.' He said softly and gently touched her hand. 'I'm taking, you know her pretty well, then?'

'She was my the oldest brother's daughter. I've been in their home very often, until her mother died on cancer, when Anne was fifteen. Then everything changed.'

'What's happened?' He asked interested.

'My brother.' She replied with a slanting smile. 'After her death, he became unbearable. If he could, he'd lock Anne in her own room for the rest of her life, only to protect her from the world. He very quickly cut off the all contact with family and make sure his kids don't have any contact with us. Sad isn't it?' She smiled sadly to herself and pushed the plate with biscuits toward him. 'You look very pale today, son. You need a sugar.' He smiled to her and finally took the biscuit.

'Do you have your brother address, ma'am? I'd like to talk with him.'

'Oh, I'm afraid I can't help you, son. He's already dead. Heart attack, six years ago.'

'He had problems with heart?'

'Since Anne ran away from home and moved to Michael's flat. He never liked this boy and was doing everything to ruin their relationship, but without any results… I thought he's heart is gonna burst when he heard she died in the car accident and this boy survived. He'd killed him, if his son didn't stop him on time.' She replied agitated. 'I'd never forget his face that night…He died that night as little Anne.'

'I didn't know Anne had a brother.' He said surprised. 'I didn't see any information about him in her documents.'

'Maybe, because he changed the last name after her death.' She replied with a small smile. 'He and his father had never had a good relationship, so when Anne only died, he decided to change his name for his mother maiden name.'

'Do you remember it?' He asked with hope.

'Oh, I'm sorry, but no. It was years ago and my memory isn't that good as the other day.' She replied with apologize smile. 'But I'm sure I have somewhere his picture with little Anne. I can find it for you.'

'It'd be really kind of you, ma'am.' He flashed his teeth in a wide smile. 'Do you have any contact with your nephew?' He asked when she put the glasses on her tiny nose and removed some old box from the sideboard.

'No, he was a very strange boy…Good, polite, but there was also something violent about him. As a teenager he was a small troublemaker, his mum's was not once crying because of him.' She sighed and start rummage through the box. 'I remember like once he beat his classmate so much, he almost lost his right eye. I was very surprised when my brother said he went to police school.' She added and shiver slightly.

'So he's a policeman?' He couldn't believe in his luck. He was so close…

'Well, I don't know if he finished the school, but if he passed it, I wouldn't be surprised if he works now at some commissariat in town. I didn't see him for years, so I even don't know if I recognize him on the street.' She replied and finally removed some picture. 'Oh, it looks like I have it.' Spike took the photograph with shaking hands and looked closely at portly man in his mid-forties with a stern countenance, before he noticed three children in different age holding each other hands as they're standing in a row in front of his father. The small Anne in navy blue dress and teddy bear in left hand was showing her all teeth in a wide smile, while the boy next to her, in his teenager years was looking like a smaller copy of his father, if you don't count blue eyes and few bruises on his beautiful face, his eyes seemed to look into the distance, just above the lens. The last boy didn't look much older than Anne. He was very pale and looked almost sick, while his dark eyes sad like as a basset, staring at his hand keeping in a tight grip of Anne's brother.

'Who is this last boy on the picture?' He asked and gave the photograph back to woman. 'What's his name?'

'Oh, it's my brother's third son, adopted.' She replied and smiled softly. 'He was a really polite boy, but very secretive. He was like a ghost, he was living with them in the same house, but like he was invisible for them...I know I shouldn't talk rude about dead, but I think they didn't treat him good. I think it'd be better for him if someone else adopt him.' She smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry, but I don't remember his name. I just know it was a weird one.'

'What's happened with this boy? You think he's still in contact with his stepbrother?'

'Don't think so. They always treated him like he was a leper. When he was eighteen he left the house without saying a word to his father or siblings.' She sighed. 'He just disappeared.'

'Do you have any idea where he can be right now?'

'Since what I know from my brother he was working in many places, but didn't stay in them for long. He very often was changing homes, that's why my brother never could hunted him down…He wanted to inform him about Anne's death, but no one knows where he was…But I remember the strange thing which happened last year.' She said after a small pause.

'What thing?'

'There was a postcard for my brother, from Ibiza, if I good remember.'

'You think it was from him? He doesn't know your brother is dead?' He asked confused.

'No, we couldn't contact with him.' She replied. 'Of course I'm not sure if it's from him, because there was only three words on it and his signature.'

'What's he wrote, ma'am?' He asked, hardly could sit on the couch, he was so excited.

'I forgive you. Peter Pan.' She smiled widely.

'Peter Pan?'

'That's how my brother and sister in-law called him when he was a kid. He always seemed to live in a different world.' She chuckled slightly.

'Can I take this picture? I swear I'll give you it back for few days.' He promised.

'Oh, sure. You can keep it, if it's going to help you somehow.'

'It is, ma'am. I just find what I was searching for.' He replied with a grin and looked at one of the boys, pretty sure he recognized him. _You didn't change as much as you want, _he thought and smiled slightly to himself before he took another sip of his tea and hid the picture in the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

'_Central to Charlie and Megan.' _Charlie almost poured the yoghurt on his trousers when the woman's creepy voice suddenly speak up from shortwave transmitter.

'This is Charlie. What's wrong?' He asked and glanced briefly at Megan who decided to stretch out her legs and was walking down the street now.

'_You're need on Bakery Street 7 now. Someone is shooting to the people from the flat on the second floor, so be careful.' _

'You need to call someone else. Me and Megan need to stay outside inspector Spike's building.' He said firmly.

'_The application came from your boss, inspector Craig Dean. He told to call you off.' _

_'_Are you sure?' He asked surprised. 'It has to be mistake.'

_'It's not. Bakery Street 7. Leave Fred in flat and go to place how quickly you can.'_

'We're on the way.' He said with a slanting smile and reluctantly waved his hand to caught Megan's attention.

'What's going on?' She asked as she popped her head inside the car. 'Don't tell me you want something from the shop.'

'We're need on the Bakery Street. Craig's order.' He replied and pointed at the seat. 'Get in. The quicker we got there, the sooner we come back here.'

'Okay…But what about Fred?' She glanced at him puzzled as she fastened up her seatbelts.

'Staying. You're ready? Good.' He said and departed from the building with squeals of tires. 'I just hope Craig knows what's he doing.'

* * *

'Why exactly you needed to visit this woman?' Fred asked him for the third time, nervously crowding around the living room.

'I told you. It's my aunt.' Spike replied irate, while he was watching how Charlie's car suddenly departed from the street. 'I promised her, to visit her soon.'

'I didn't know you have family here.' He said surprised.

'I have only aunt.' He shrugged. 'Didn't see her for years…It'd be really bad of me, if I ask you to buy painkillers and something sweet to eat for in the shop on the corner?' He grinned slightly to him, while the man rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

'Yes, it'd.' He said, but smiled. 'Fine, I'll bring them for you. But don't you even think to go somewhere, when I'm out.' Fred warned him. 'I'll be back in a minute.'

'No worries. I'm not going anywhere.' He assured him with a fake smile while he handed him money. 'And buy something for yourself. My fridge is empty.' He added.

'Sure.' He winked to him and fastened up his jacket before with a smirk he headed off from the flat. Spike only waited for that. He picked up the keys from the flowerpot and ran to the desk. He put the keys into the lock of the drawer and for moment fought with it, before he opened it and start rummage through the documents, throwing them on the floor.

'Where the hell are you?' He snapped to himself irate, swearing at his colleagues for cleaned up the drawer. He moved toward the bookcase and start throwing the books around himself. 'You have to be somewhere…' He mumbled to himself in the same time as the door from the flat opened with a gride. The books fall down from his hands and his heart start pounding. _It's too early. _It couldn't be Fred; the steps were slow and ponderous, and there was no sound of the zipper of his jacket.

He was standing there as a paralyzed, until the unknown person came to the living room and with a small smirk removed his hand from the pocket of his coat to showed him a gun hanging on his forefinger.

'You were searching for it?' He asked him in a low voice, amused. 'You think Craig would leave you a gun since you're a suspect of killing Randall?'

'It looks like you know him pretty good.' Spike replied, nervously glancing at the gun in man's hand. 'You're early.'

'I'm glad you did what I told you. You don't want to hurt anyone else, do you?'

'You think you're so smart, but just look what I found.' He said with cocky voice, while he removed the old photograph from his jeans. 'You were very careless. Just think what would happen if someone else finds it.'

'Well, I'm a lucky guy, don't I?' He asked. 'Fortunately no one else is going to see it. Nice job, Spike.'

'How you can be so sure, that I already didn't show the photograph to someone?'

'I'm not stupid. I watched you.' He replied with a grin. 'Soo…would you give me a picture and stop this comedy, brother, or you're gonna waste our time? You know it's the end. There's no more time.'

There was something creepy in the way Spike grinned to him as he handed him the picture, and how the other man mirrored it in a predator way, while his grip on the gun tightened and their eyes met in silent unison. _You just need to face your demons. _

* * *

It was half past five, when Darren stopped the car in front of Spike's building and got out from it with a bottle of wine in hand, didn't even bother to check if Charlie's car was on the place. He pushed the door with his free arm and almost ran on the stairs to get into his partner's apartment how quickly he could and check why Fred hasn't answered his phone.

He was already on the second floor and was going to remove his spare keys when he noticed that door from the flat was half opened. He felt the cold sweat on his skin, his hand automatically reached for his gun. He slowly, carefully pushed the door and with arms stretched out forward and gun held tightly in hands, he came in, looking around.

'Spike? Fred?' He called loudly as he checked the bathroom and was already in the half way to the living room. 'It's not funny…Fred?' He called once again and with bated breath he came in. The books and documents were discharged around the whole room, the same as the remains of flowerpots and mugs. 'Spike!' He ran to the bedroom, which didn't look better than previous room, but there was no signs of men in the flat. There was only few small puddles of blood on the dark carpet and the white wall deprived of curtains which this morning was still hanging above the window. _It couldn't…_

In a second he was outside the flat and running down the stairs. _Megan and Charlie. They had to see something. _He almost fall down on his head, when his foot suddenly slipped on something and in the last moment he caught the balustrade, saving himself from collapse. _Blood. _Few streaks of them were shining on the sole, while another droplets covered the higher steps. He put his foot down and without second thought, followed the trail which seemed to leading him toward the middle door, where cleaners keeping their brooms and other stuff helping them in cleaning. He put the finger on the trigger and took a deep breath before with one, quick move he opened widely the door with free hand.

'Jesus.' He whispered as his eyes caught Fred's body packed in a tiny room, with hair stuck with a blood and half opened eyes staring at the opposite dirty wall. 'Craig, we need you down, at Spike's flat.' He said to his mobile phone with shaking voice. 'Spike has been kidnapped.'


	38. In a deep water

**Hi, guys :) I'm back with new chapter. I'm sorry it's shorter than the last few chapters I recently posted, but I'll try to write a longer next time :) **

Policemen were divided and tripled at the station after superintendent's call, running down the corridors with their dogs on the tight leashes or giving information about the progress in investigation. There wasn't no one brought to the own feet, no one standing indifferently to what happened.

'It's a crisis situation. One of the copper from our station has been kidnapped, while the other one is fighting for a life in the hospital. We need to do everything to caught the guy responsible for that as quickly it's possible.' Superintendent announced as he finally got at the station and immediately has been circled with coppers and journalists, eager to get information about what's going on around. 'We already asked other commissariats for help and sent them the pictures of missing copper and the car which kidnapper probably used to run away.'

'Can you give us more information about the copper who has been kidnapped?' One of the journalists asked.

'I can't reveal more information for the sake of investigation.'

'There's no more about investigation, but our colleague's life.' Charlie who was standing just behind his back, chimed in, resentful. 'Maybe if we show his picture or publish his personal data, we'd find him quicker. Maybe someone saw something.' He added quietly, anger seeping through his voice.

'Better if you bite himself on the tongue before you say something more, Charlie, otherwise you'd have to pay for consequences of your big mouth.' Superintendent warned him as for moment he put the hand on the microphone, so any journalists could hear their conversation. 'I'm here in charge, if you forget.'

'Well, now I know why Fred is fighting for his life, then.' He snapped back, boldly. 'At least give them information about the car. Do something, before Spike loses his life.' He could see how superintendent's temple was pulsating right now and how his lips made a thin line as he barely could stop himself from not showing his anger and frustration in front of journalists.

From further oppression saved him Chief Inspector who arrived in the last moment and decided to join the conference, and fight for a good name their commissariat. Charlie's blood boiled in his veins as he was watching both men smiling kindly to the cameras and speaking calmly, like they were just talking about bloody weather.

'I can't stand watching their ugly faces.' He snarled to Bridget standing unmoved next to him and by mobile phone informing John Paul about what's going on the conference. 'How they can be so calm?' He almost yelled at the whole corridor, pacing nervously.

'It's our job, Charlie. If they start panic on the conference, it won't bring anything good for Spike.' She said calmly. 'I know Fred is your friend, but we need to stay with clear minds and don't mix journalists into this, if we don't want Spike to join him….' She put the hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. 'I'm sure, Fred is going to recover soon. He's a strong guy.'

'If I only could be such optimistic as you.' He replied with hollow voice and after quick glance at her, he marched out off the room.

'Is it truth that the kidnapped policeman working on Red Roses killer's case? It'd explain today's events.' The journalist asked, for one moment baffling the superintendent.

'From where you get such information?' He asked sharply. 'There are two different cases, and I've never said that kidnapped policeman was working on Red Roses case, either.'

'So why someone would kidnap the copper? And why his flat was watching by colleagues from his department for 24 hours? Was he taking a part in some dangerous case? Or the killer who killed his long term partner was chasing after him?' The next questions almost gave him a heart palpitations and the longer conference was carrying on, the more he wanted to cut it off and find out why the journalists were so well informed about both cases, that they could see the connection between them.

'It doesn't has nothing to do with today's conference.' Chief Inspector replied, giving the journalist heavy glare. 'I want you to stick up with the facts, not basing your questions on some gossips.' He added sharply.

'So what are you going to do with today's events?'

'We're going to catch the person responsible for kidnapping. It shouldn't take us too much time, to reach it. The stations in all country are working with us, and there's no way that this person is going to hide anywhere.' He replied and smiled softly to the crowd. 'The most important thing is, that everything is under control.' He assured them, although Bridget wasn't sure if they had at least one thing under control right now. The truth was, there is a total chaos, and no one knows what exactly happened that afternoon in Spike's flat.

* * *

'If anyone in this room knows how's Fred?' Craig asked loudly, trying to outshout the coppers who were making such a noise, he thought he's standing in the beehive full of bees, not in the common room, in their department.

'His operation just ended with successful, and he has been carried to ICU. He's still in coma.' Constable Moore informed as for moment he took away the handset from his ear.

'Thanks God, he's alive.' He sighed and glanced at John Paul, who with stiff face was observing pacing around people. 'John Paul, you talked with Bridget?'

'She's still on the conference, and since what I heard we didn't lose anything, not coming there.' He replied quietly. 'I saw Darren and Megan downstairs. They took few constables with dogs to check once more Spike's place. They hope, they're gonna find something, or at least dogs take a clue.' He added while Craig sat next to him. 'You can't sitting here, Craig. It's your department and your people. They need you down.'

'I don't know what to do.' He suddenly replied in a whisper, his body shook uncontrollably. 'I've never before been in situation like that. I need your help.' John Paul's eyes widened up a little as he fixed his eyes at him, couldn't believe that Craig just admit that situation overgrow him, and he even asked him for a help. Today he did two things, he'd never expect to hear from him.

'Firstly we need to check his apartment and find out how much he knows.' John Paul stated, glancing at man unsurely. 'There's no doubts why he has been kidnapped. He has to know something, and that's why killer came after him…I think we all know he was trying to solve the case on his own.'

'Yea, and now we're seeing the results of his decision.' He snapped, suddenly feeling angry. 'I don't believe how stupid he is. He knew how dangerous it is, but he stubbornly keep going with it. If he dies, it's only his fault.' He added colder, couldn't calm himself down.

'He didn't want us to be involved in it. He wanted us to be save.' John Paul tried to explain Spike's motives, but Craig only silenced him with a lifted hand and gave him warning glance.

'I didn't suspend him without reasons, John Paul. He didn't has rights to work on the case anymore, and if he even did it, he should informed me about the progress. Maybe then we won't be in a fucking black hole and searching for him!' He yelled, outraged. 'Jesus! I don't understand why he didn't tell me about his suspicions? I'd help him. Hell! I'd be in this bloody car today!'

'It wouldn't change anything, Craig. The killer was enough clever to called off Megan and Charlie from the building, so I believe he'd do something to send you back at the station, too.' John Paul said calmly.

'Megan and Charlie are like fucking kids! It's really hard for me to understand, how they could believed in such bullshit. It's insane!' He yelled almost at the same time as Bridget and some technician guy came in, and moved toward them. 'You supposed to be on the conference, right now.' He noted drily.

'I can't stand his lies anymore.' She replied moodily and sat down at her desk. 'Besides I didn't learn nothing interesting.'

'So maybe you'd learn something interesting from me.' The technician said and put down on the desk some kind of radio. 'You wanted to know who borrow your identity to call of your people? So now, you can have your answer.' He pushed one of the buttons and few cracks came from the machine, before woman's clear voice broke the noises.

'_Central…' _

_'This is inspector Craig Dean from twenty one station. I want you to inform…_' Craig didn't has to listen more, to know who was it.

'Spike?' Bridget asked with disbelief as with hang opened mouth she listened up his all conversation with woman from the central. 'But why? Does superintendent know about it?'

'I don't bother to inform your superiority about my work. He asked me for a favor and I did it. It's your choice what you're gonna to do with it.' He shrugged his arms and picked up the radio back into his hands.

'They're two options I think.' John Paul said carefully. 'Spike knew the killer was chasing him and found out where he lives. Or somehow he knew the killer is going to visit him today and decided to call off his colleagues to not risk their life.'

'Or maybe he just tried to play a hero and caught the killer on his own?' Craig snapped irate. 'It's more like him.'

'Then you don't know him.' Bridget immediately argued. 'I don't believe he'd be so stupid. He had to has more serious reasons to not inform us.'

'He was enough stupid to be kidnapped and not said me about his own investigation. So forgive me, but I think everything's possible. The drugs ate his brain completely.'

'We need to see his flat, and then we can speculating what's happened that Fred landed in hospital half dead, and Spike disappeared.' John Paul said firmly and gently pushed Craig's back. 'Come on. We need you there.'

'You need dog not me.' Craig snapped, but he let his partner grabbed him for the arm and pulled him toward the door. 'It's the _first_ and the _last_ time.' He added as he noticed John Paul's badly hide grin.

* * *

Black eyes of the beast staring at him in silence, before it stick out its tongue and big paw traced man's leg. Craig frowned his eyebrows and looked with disgusted at animal, before he moved his eyes at the man who was holding tightly the leash of the beast.

'You took him from the kennel?' Craig asked and growled when a few droplets of saliva landed on his clean shoe.

'It's Spike's dog, so I thought he'd take a clue quicker than our dogs.' Darren replied and stroked the beast behind its ear. 'He's well trained.' He added with a small smile.

'Surely not in your hands.' Craig stated with a slanting smile. 'Give a dog to someone who knows how to use his nose.' He ordered and nodded toward living room. 'We need you here.' Darren reluctantly agreed and gave Loony some constable, before he followed his stepbrother and briefly watched room, who was already turned upside down.

'We didn't find nothing interesting, yet.' Bridget informed them and handed Darren plastic gloves. 'Maybe you two will have more luck. I'm going to check a bedroom once again and John Paul can take a look at bathroom. I saw a little blood on the broken mirror and on the floor.'

'It's Spike's.' Darren said quickly and scratched his head as colleagues glanced at him suspiciously. 'Last night he didn't feel well and by accident broke the mirror.' He explained, half truly. 'I took care about his cuts and wrap bandages around them, but I guess a little blood has to leave on the tiles. That's all.'

'Is there anything more you want to tell us, Darren?' Craig suddenly asked him, staring at him serious, and Darren felt as his body start sweating and tensing. Did he know what happened between him and Spike last night?...Was he behaving so obvious, they already know about him and Spike?

'Like what?' He asked with a nervous chuckle.

'Well, you didn't tell us about last night accident, so I wonder if you didn't inform me about something else.' He replied sharply, eyeing him up. 'So? There's something you want to tell me?'

'We went to bed.' He shrugged, didn't know at what focus his eyes. He didn't like the way Craig was looking right now at him. Like he was just suspecting something… 'Spike was very sleepy last night.'

'You slept together?' He felt as for a second his heart stopped beating and he frozen to the bone. _He knows…_

'For God's Sake, Craig, leave him alone. He and Spike are friends, so they don't mind to share one bed for a night. If I have to watch you or Bridget for all night, I'd lay in yours beds too.' John Paul chimed in, shaking his head.

'Maybe not everyone like to sleep in someone's bed.' Craig retorted with a half grin. 'But since I saw what you're keeping in clipboard, I'm not even surprised.'

'Bastard.' John Paul stick out a tongue toward him, making Bridget giggle. Darren breathed with relief, knowing he's safe now, and Craig doesn't has any clue what's going on. Neither rest of them.

'So you went to bed…What's happened later, when you get up? Was he acting strangely today?' Craig returned to his stepbrother, again overwhelming him with questions, while John Paul decided to check the corner, with shelf and windowsill.

'He was normal.' He shrugged, in mind repeating the every second from the morning. Did he miss something? Maybe Spike was signalizing something to him, but he read it wrong? 'I took a shower and ate breakfast with him. Then my shift ended.'

'Was he nervous or afraid of something? Maybe he told you something strange?'

'No, he wasn't. I already told you, he was behaving normal.' He repeated, irate. 'Instead of giving me stupid questions, you'd better make sure, your people working enough hard, to find Spike.'

'You think that what I'm doing here, eh?' He asked sharply, feeling like a blood boiled in his veins.

'Guys, relax.' John Paul glanced at them briefly. 'We're already nervous, and we don't need to have a fight with each other. I think everyone knows why we're here. Instead of wasting oxygen for quarrels, do something useful and check other rooms.' He snapped.

'I need technicians here. I find a small stain of blood under the bed.' Bridget called from the bedroom.

'Under bed? Was he trying to hide there, or what?' Craig frowned his eyebrows puzzled.

'I think I have something better here.' John Paul announced as he removed a small, creased card, which he smoothed only to see the red letters on it. 'Called off your people from your flat at 5 p.m. if you don't want me to help your boyfriend to fall into troubles. Be alone, otherwise the game just let begin.' He read it on a one breath.

'The message from the killer…' Craig frowned his eyebrows.

'It'd explain, why Spike called off Megan and Charlie.' John Paul stated and shook his head. 'But I wonder how's that happened that this letter didn't strike home to our hands. We always were checking the post before we gave it to Spike.' He noticed.

'But it wouldn't explain why the murderer recalled in the list Randall…He should knew he's already dead, so his blackmail shouldn't has any impact on Spike.' He said puzzled. 'And the other question is how we missed the letter?' His eyes suddenly moved at Darren. 'It's saying, at 5 p.m., but murderer didn't say which day…It means the letter has to come with today's post…Are you sure, Darren, you didn't miss any letter today?'

'There was no postman today, I…' Then something hit him. 'But I remember, when I was going to bathroom, Spike's neighbour came to give me a letter for him. In yellow envelope.'

'I didn't find envelope, but I think the letter would match to it.' John Paul shrugged.

'Did she tell from who she got the letter? Or at least you thought about ask her how the man who gave it to her, looked like?' Craig asked irate, gritting his teeth.

'It was a boy. He said it's letter for Spike from his brother…So I didn't want to read it. I thought it's very personal.' He replied, blushing slightly.

'Well, if you read it or at least fucking phone to me, you'd know Spike doesn't has brother.' Craig snapped, wanting to smash his head on the wall.

'Are you sure? Spike didn't disagree…'

'Maybe because he had a feeling from who he got it. Not many persons introduced themselves as someone's brother.' He said coldly. 'And seriously Darren, I start doubting in your intelligence! Everyone knows he grew up in his grandma's house, ALONE. No one ever said, he had any siblings.'

'Well, you didn't open your letter from Spike, either.' John Paul recalled him coldly. 'You just put it down somewhere and let it cover with a dust…What if he gave you some hint too, but you'll too busy to read it.' He noticed how Craig's eyes darkened with anger, but man didn't dare to speak up to him. He knew that although he didn't want to admit it loudly, John Paul was right. He didn't has rights to fight with it.

'At least we have confirmation that Spike knew something.' Bridget said quietly as she returned to them and in silence observing their conversation.

'Yea, we know, he knew too much and needed to pay for it.' Craig glanced at them. 'Take the samples of blood in the bedroom and take the letter. I need to go back at station and check if something move on.'

'It's everything you're going to do for Spike and Fred?' Darren asked him in disbelieve.

'It's everything I can do for them, right now.' He corrected him quietly, before he walked out and headed toward staircase. He didn't know John Paul quickly followed him, only in his jumper, didn't bother about cold.

'You think he's alive?' Bridget suddenly asked quietly as she focused eyes at her fingers.

'If Craig keeps holding him in a tight leash, he's gonna be fine.' Darren replied with a half smile.

'I meant Spike…You think he is…'

'If he was dead, why killer would be bother to take him with himself? There isn't too much blood here, so it's a good sign.'

'He could killed him later.' She noted, couldn't stop her mind from creating the bad scenarios.

'He's fine, Bridget. There's no point in killing Spike, right now. I guess he's gonna demand ransom or he'd leave Spike with himself to feel save. He knows we can't kill him, if we don't find out where he's keeping him.' He explained his view of point and smiled gently to her. 'It's gonna be okay. Fred and Spike soon come back to us.'

'I'm scared.' She admitted in a whisper, eyes shone with tears. She let Darren wrapped his arms around her and be pushed into tight embrace.

'We find this bastard and he won't hurt anyone else. For Fred's and Spike's Sake.' He said quietly and with a big knob in the throat he looked at the card. _Has he has me on his mind? If I listened him, he'd be now with us?_

* * *

'Something doesn't match. Why he'd use Randall to force Spike to do something? He killed him few days ago, and now he's behaving like a bloody schizophrenic.' Craig snapped as he came to his office, feeling behind his back John Paul's presence. 'Maybe that's the key to the case? Normal people wouldn't try to kill off without reasons all band.'

'We don't know the reasons which pushing him to killing, and that's a difference.' John Paul noted with a half smile and leaned against the wall as he closed the door and watched how Craig was checking his all drawers in searching for letter from Spike.

'He has to be some kind of sociopath.' He continued his thought. 'Why I didn't think earlier about check mental hospitals? I bet some patients has been released recently.'

'It's not an evidence. Beside he's too clever to be a schizophrenic.' He stated. 'But I was thinking about the boyfriend's part in the letter, too.'

'And do you have any conclusions?' He asked him interested, while he still couldn't navigate the yellow envelope.

'Yes, I have, but I don't think you'd like them, so I decide to keep it for myself.' He replied carefully.

'Oh, come on. I just shared with you my thoughts, now it's time for yours.' He glanced at him above the desk. 'It's everything what we have, John Paul. Our theories and faith.'

'Fine.' He agreed reluctantly and smiled slightly as he noticed grin at Craig's face. 'Like you said it's strange he was mentioning Randall in the letter…So I thought, maybe he really doesn't know Randall is dead.' He licked his lips. 'So I thought it'd means that Spike could…' Craig's hand shoot in the air in a second.

'Yea, you were right. It's a bullshit theory which you should keep for yourself.' He said, but strangely he didn't sound mad at him, more sad and resigned. 'I'm sure who killed Randall and that's the end of the story…Maybe the killer just forgot about him. Things like that sometimes happens.'

'Yea, I killed a guy, and forget about it.' John Paul stared at him with disbelief. 'He doesn't has to has any feelings then…And still, Spike's case isn't solve, yet.'

'It's only matter of time.' He said firmly and with gloat smile removed creased envelope from the second drawer. 'I got it!'

'So maybe you open it up?' John Paul suggested with a smirk and decided to move closer to the man, to see the contain of the envelope.

'I'm in a half way to reach it.' He replied with a small grin and tear the envelope, before he removed a card from it. 'Happy?'

'No, until you tell me what is it.' He said and laid a chin on his shoulder to might take a look at the paper too. He noticed how Craig's eyebrows frowned and his mouth moved like he was a fish dragged out from water. 'You're okay?'

'It's a letter Spike got in Ibiza. The one Randall has been told us about.' He replied quietly.

'What?' John Paul looked at the letter with disbelief. 'But why he'd give it to you? Did Randall tell him we were asking him about it?'

'Don't know…Shh. I'm trying to read it.' He put the finger on his lips and focused at the treasure he got from Spike.

_Dear Spike,_

_You probably don't know me, but I know you pretty well. I spent almost half year searching for you, and you can't imagine how happy I was, when one day I saw you here, on the beach. I guess you're working now in the nearest station, seeing you have been in police uniform? I think Ibiza serves you very much. You look healthy and very happy (maybe that's a merit of this young man with piercings who is hanging around you from some time?), almost like you forgot about your burden…I know you've met with a Death in very young age. You lost someone very important to you, a person who was your link to outer world you didn't know. Do you still remember the pain, you were feeling that night? How many tears poured down your eyes, until you make up with yourself and decide to move on? You probably don't know, but it left a mark on you. Yes, Spike. But not a visible one, it's hidden under your skin, deep in your broken soul. And whatever you do, you can't get rid of it. It's just a part of you, like an extra heart. Getting rid of it, you'd kill yourself. _

_I know that pain, Spike. I have the same mark. I met the same Devil on my track…Luis Brain. I bet you remember that name, it has grown into your skin, appearing in your dreams…Do you still seeing his face and everything what happened to you, in nights? Is your boy calming you and whispering soothe words to your ear, every time you wake up with scream and face all wet of tears? Did you tell him about your burden? _

_I hunted him down, Spike. He needs to pay for his sins. You know, he needs. Boulward Street 5, England. He's living just above the jewelry shop he's owning. He leads a happy life, Spike. Like he doesn't remember what he has done. When every night the nightmares tormenting you, he's sleeping peacefully in his bed with his wife. How fair is that? Why you have to live in pain, when he doesn't feel guilty even a little? It's a time to change it, Spike. Time for us, brother of blood. Just think about it. He needs to pay for our pain, and we can help each other. _

_If you decide to join me, get back to England. I'll contact with you, when you'd be on the place. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you on your own._

_Take care about yourself and make a good decision,_

_Your Brother Xx_

'Vendetta toward Luis Brain. But why Spike would want his death? I don't understand…' John Paul said quietly, rereading the letter.

'Don't know… But why the killer would want to kill Michael Luthie? It doesn't make sense! Maybe it's not the same killer we're searching for.' Craig mumbled, feeling more confused than earlier.

'You think someone else killed Luis Brain? Someone who knows Spike and his secret, and it doesn't has any connection with Red Roses case?' John Paul glanced at him shortly, wondering about something. 'What do you know about Spike?' He finally asked.

'Not much. Only everything what he said to us.' He shrugged.

'So maybe he has a brother? Just look Craig. In this letter and also in this one from Spike's flat, the person calls himself _brother_. It doesn't sound as a coincidence.'

'I'm sure he doesn't has any siblings. He only had a grandmother, but she died few years ago.' He said firmly and handed the envelope John Paul. 'Whoever is a killer, he has to know Spike pretty good…That's why he kidnapped him…But from where they know each other? Was Spike know him? That's why he was working on the case by his own? He wanted to make sure his _brother _is guilty, before he sell him off to us?' He start thinking loudly.

'Craig, there is something else in envelope.' John Paul suddenly said as something slipped down. 'Old school ID card.' He added as he looked closer at it. Craig picked it up and slowly opened the document. His eyes wandered over a photograph of young boy with a dark messy hair and hazel eyes, wore in a white plane shirt with a blue tie around neck.

'Spike Hunter.' Craig read quietly, his finger gently touched the picture. 'Fuck.'

'You didn't know his surname?' John Paul glanced at him unsurely, couldn't believe they didn't know such an important thing about their colleague.

'No…It wasn't the same name he has in his ID card, or in acts…He has to changed it, later.' He replied, still in a big shock. 'I don't believe…'

'So…he has to be…'

'Laura's Hunter son.' He finished and covered face with hands. 'Shit.'

'What are we gonna do know, Craig?' He asked softly and gently stroked his arm, before he again laid a chin on his shoulder, to give him a support he needs right now.

'Don't know…I really don't know.'

'We need to call superintendent and Chief Inspector.'

'You know what that might means for Spike? It's not only about Luthie's case anymore, John Paul. It's about us.'


	39. Bad timing

**Hi, guys :) I manage to write a new chapter, before a New Year ;) Hope you'd like it. **

If Anne could, she'd hide under her desk and sneak out from the station, before someone could notice her. She felt the coming up troubles only when she has picked up the phone and has got informed about the police reinforcements coming soon to help them in the crisis situation. She knew, it couldn't end well.

Craig came down few minutes after ten and tilted above the desk, to see hidden there Anne. She smiled sheepishly to him and pretend she was searching for a pen on the floor, before she stood up and smoothed her skirt. She blushed slightly when the man gave her funny look and reluctantly looked around the corridor, like he was waiting for her to gather a strength and be ready to talk with him.

'You're playing in hide and seek with superintendent?' He asked amused, couldn't stop himself from a comment.

'Yea, that's very funny.' She replied with a slanting mine and sat down on her blue swivel chair. 'I guess you don't know we're gonna get a help from other station in Spike's case.'

'I heard.' He replied calmly, surprising her. 'I think it's a good idea. We need a fresh look on the case, Anne. From someone who isn't connected with us and will be biased.' She bit down on her lip.

'You don't know who's coming, don't you?' He frowned his eyebrows and glanced at her questioningly, as she smirked.

'Should I be afraid?'

'Try to play cool.' She advised and sighed slightly when she noticed three officers coming in, immediately turning toward them. 'And take John Paul with yourself, when you're gonna talk with them.'

'You think, I'm going to lose my nerve? Oh, come on, Anne, I was working with other commissariats not once.' He said annoyed, before Anne patted him on the arm and gave him a sign to turn around. When he finally did it with a deep sigh, his eyes widened and mouth almost dropped down to the ground, as the familiar, hated face appeared in front of him. 'You're fucking kidding me.' He snapped, while inspector Burge welcomed him with a wide, false smile and two officers, looking like gorillas, were standing behind her back staring at him unfriendly.

'Nice to meet you, too, inspector.' She said and took off her white, fluffy gloves from the hands. 'Superintendent Mark Chase send us to help you in finding out your colleague.'

'I bet you decided to help us, because of your good heart.' He said sarcastically, trying to calm himself down, before he jumps on her and wipe off this bloody smile from her face. 'And it doesn't has nothing to do with your hunting down Spike, does it?'

'We can pretend it doesn't.' She replied with another smile and looked around the corridor. 'Can we see your work place, now? The soon we start, the quicker we get the results.'

'On the right, to elevators.' He replied reluctantly and let the guests go as the first. 'We have a meeting with superintendent at nine. I guess you want to come.'

'It's very kind of you.' She smirked. 'There's also a chance for a cup of coffee?'

'Drink machine on the first floor, there's no chance to not see it.' He nodded his head slightly with a small smirk and turned toward stairs, deciding there's a good time to take care about his condition and get a little walk. 'See you later, inspector.'

* * *

John Paul bite down at the end of his pen as he has just ended present his report and he settled down next to his partner, nervously staring at inspector Burge proudly sitting straight between Chief Inspector and superintendent who seemed to pretend she wasn't exist. He even didn't wink when she stood up to share her point of view with colleagues, only glanced briefly at strangely calm Craig observing the woman with growing frustration, which fortunately he doesn't let show anyone else in the room. But John Paul knew that under his mask, everything inside him was shaking, and he could feel how Craig's body was tensed and how his fingers rhythmically patting his laps.

'You don't have to stand up, Mrs. Burge.' Chief Inspector said with a warm smile and nodded at her chair.

'Let Mrs. Burge feels like home, sir.' Craig suddenly spoke up with a small smile, although his voice devoid of malice.

'You already had a chance to share your news with your colleagues, Craig.' Superintendent said sharply, knowing Craig's true intention. 'Now it's inspector Burge turn, to do it.'

'Did I say, I don't want her to do it?' He asked surprised, staring at him innocently. The older man sent him a warning look, didn't let him fool himself.

'Mrs. Burge, you can start.' Chief Inspector said softly, deciding to cut off the conversation between inspector and his superior. 'I guess everyone can't wait to know what you think about the case, since so much things has been reveal today.' He smiled widely and pretended he didn't see stupid smirks from all officers from homicide department.

'It's not a case, sir. Our colleagues has been kidnapped and other fighting for a life. It's a crisis situation we need to solve during few days, not weeks.' Charlie chimed in, annoyed.

'That's why everyone's here.' Mrs. Burge replied with a fake smile. 'We need to take decisive steps and decide who exactly we're going to hunt down.'

'What you mean?' Craig asked sharply, didn't like the words she used.

'I think it's enough clear, it's not anymore about kidnapping, colleagues, but about premeditated murder and escape.'

'What?' Craig yelled flustered, and almost stand up if John Paul didn't hold him down, sensing his next move. 'Are you kidding, inspector?'

'You can't be serious. Spike has been kidnapped.' Darren said firmly and loud murmur his colleagues voices confirm his words. 'From what you took such an idea? It's not anymore about Randall Knowles case.' He added harshly.

'A letter to your colleague Spike Hunter referring to him as a _brother_, and his confession about his past, confirmed he's guilty. He wasn't kidnapped, but ran away with his partner in crime and almost killed his colleague from work.' She said sharply, tapping the letter lying on the table. 'And now I'm sure he didn't kill not only Randall Knowles, but Luis Brain and it's possible that he killed the rest of them, too.'

'He doesn't has motives to kill other members of Red Roses.' Craig snapped as rabid cat. 'And he didn't confess anything, inspector, only let us know who exactly he is and from where he knows the killer we're searching for. There's no evidence he killed Luis Brain or Randall. It's only your imagination.' He added. 'It's a message to us, to know what happened in Spike's flat and how close he was to catch the murderer. It's a clue, where to search for to find the guy who is responsible for these all murders.'

'We even don't know if the second person exists.' She retorted with a harsh glance toward him. 'Maybe there was always only Spike Hunter and no one else.'

'Are you just trying to say us, that Spike wrote a letter to himself?' He snorted couldn't believe how daft this woman is. 'Why on Earth he would do that? Then we even didn't know that somewhere near was a murderer making a vendetta against Red Roses members! And still we don't have any motives.'

'Luis Brain is responsible for Spike's mother death. I think it's enough motive.' She snapped, and glanced at superintendent and Chief Inspector with hope they stay on her side, but superintendent was listening with unreadable face expression, when Chief Inspector staring unsurely at them all, didn't know what to say, or if he should do anything, if the other man has decided to not interfere.

'For killing Luis Brain, but not others.' John Paul noticed drily. 'Do you have any evidences confirming your theory? We found Spike's blood in his flat and there was such a mess like someone was searching for something. I'm sure Spike wouldn't hurt Fred, and even if he killed Luis Brain, he didn't run away, but the person who called himself _brother _came after him and kidnapped him. I wouldn't be surprised if it's a person responsible for other deaths.'

'That's only speculation.'

'Just like yours!' Darren shouted, losing his patience. 'There's no doubts he has been kidnapped and he didn't kill anyone. He just let himself be mixed into very dangerous game.'

'He needs to be find out, not be hunt.' John Paul added, looking straight into superintendent's eyes. 'I'm sure he's able to explain everything.'

'I'm sure he's going to have a lot of problems when he comes back.' She retorted with a half smile, arms crossed against her chest. 'I'm sure he escaped.'

'So why he'd wrote a letter to himself in Ibiza? It doesn't make any sense!' Craig noticed, staring at her with wide opened eyes. 'We're just wasting our time for stupid speculations which don't bring nothing new to the case, while we should searching for Spike. We still have a lot of things to catch up before we set up where he is, and the time is running…I just hope his _time_ isn't running so quickly and we find him on time.'

'He feels guilty and decides to tell about his burden you…At least we know he has some feelings.' John Paul held Craig's arms down, before he could hit her.

'He's a human, so it shouldn't surprise you he has feelings.' Darren snapped.

'Sir, are you gonna say something, or you just let them kill each other?' Charlie chimed in, couldn't stand the situation.

'I'm thinking about the right decision.' Superintendent replied calmly, his eyes wandered around all people sitting in the conference room. 'We just get a new information about which we can't forget. It changes the whole point of view. '

'How much is changing?' Craig asked sharply, almost through the teeth.

'We need to inform journalists we're searching for ex special agent Spike Hunter, who attacked his colleague and then escaped from his flat two days ago. He's suspect of killing Luis Brain. But until we don't get any evidences confirming his participation in murder other members of Red Roses, this theme is closed. I don't want anyone knows about our other suspicions, is it clear?' All homicide were staring at him in disbelief waiting for him saying it's only a joke. Inspector Burge was smiling widely, enjoying her victory.

'You can't do this! You will ruin his all carrier without any evidences!' Craig yelled, and this time John Paul didn't has enough strength to hold him down. He jumped on his feet, while his hand heavily met with a wooden table. 'He didn't run away!'

'You do what I say, Craig.' He replied sharply. 'Inspector Burge and Megan will talk with journalists why you and others make sure you find some trail. Someone had to see something…Now get back to your work.'

'Are you doing this only because you hate Spike?' Craig asked him in a harsh whisper, when everyone slowly heading toward the door. 'It's a fantastic occasion to get rid of him for good. It's almost like it has been made especially for you.'

'Watch your mouth, Craig.' Superintendent warned him. 'You see how Spike's big mouth already helped him.'

'Are you just threatening me?' He asked, squeezing his eyes.

'I'm warning you, because I don't want you to join him…Whoever helped him in escape, it has to be more dangerous than him, and it looks like he was helping Spike in eliminating Red Roses members.'

'Spike didn't kill anyone.'

'The letter and his passport saying something different.' He replied and wore his hat, before gave him another long look. 'You're a good copper, Craig, but sometimes you need to forget about your feelings, if you don't want to be bring down and ruin your carrier because of your stubbornness. In this job, sometimes silence is golden, Craig.' He added and patted his arm, before he headed off from the room.

* * *

Bridget jumped slightly on her chair when the door closed with a slam behind Craig's back, as he decided to join them in Darren's office. Everyone's eyes were focused at the screen of TV standing on the upper shelf, watching the transmission from Superintendent's conference.

'I bloody don't believe he did this!' Craig yelled frustrated and leaned against the wall, couldn't force himself to sit down and watch TV. He wouldn't be able to see his face again, or hear his voice.

'We can't do nothing more about this.' John Paul replied calmly. 'At least he doesn't believe Spike was a lonely assassin.'

'He's not an assassin.'

'He had a motive to kill Luis Brain.' Few head turned toward him and he bite down on his lip, wondering if Craig is going strangle him or beat down to the death, right now.

'It doesn't mean he had to do it.' Craig retorted irate, glancing at him unfriendly, although it doesn't look like he was going to hurt him.

'But you have to allow such a thing to your mind. Everything's possible.' He said carefully, moving on the side, to be just in case far away from the man.

'We're trying to watch here.' Charlie whined annoyed, glancing at them above the shoulder.

'You already watched it. Live.' Craig snapped, outraged. 'He's not going to say anything new…Better focus to find Spike.'

'To thank him for trying kill my friend?' He snorted, hate written over his all face.

'He didn't attack Fred.' Craig said slowly, angrily. 'There's no prove. It was only Burge words.'

'She wouldn't say that, if she doesn't has anything at him.' Barely he finished talking, when without warning Darren ran at him like a rabid dog and pushed his back with a such force, he landed on the floor with a moan while his nose meet with a hard floor and warm blood spread over his face. 'Fuck!'

'Are you lose your mind?' Craig yelled at his panting stepbrother, couldn't believe in what he saw. 'You could break his neck!'

'I could bloody kill him for saying such nonsense!' He shouted, his fists tightened. 'We're one team and we should trust each other. Burge doesn't has any idea what's going on and she trying to accuse Spike for murder Luis Brain, cause she can't prove he killed Randall. Don't you see, it's just her sick game! Spike would never hurt Fred or us. Why he would called off Megan and you, then, eh?'

'Darren, leave him alone.' Bridget said calmly as she knelled next to Charlie and gently took care about his nose. 'Everyone here are nervous and no one knows what's going on.'

'That's not an excuse…He just wants to catch a guy who hurt his friend, but for him it doesn't matter if he's going to have a right guy or not…If you want to make a living, go boxing. At least you won't hurt anyone.'

'It's enough, Darren. Get out and don't come back today.' Craig ordered, breathing heavily. 'You're not helping, Spike.'

'You think Fred would be proud of you? Keep your strength for a guy who deserves that.' He said quietly and wore his jacket, before he walked out, didn't notice few tears falling down from Charlie's eyes.

'We're friends from twelve years, and partners from seven…With whom I'm going hang around, if he's not going to be there anymore? Who would be a fuckin groomsman on my weeding?'

'He's going be fine, but you have to calm down.' She said softly and handed him a handkerchief. 'We have to be more intelligent than Burge. We need to show her she's not a boss here and we're one team and don't let destroy our colleagues life.' She smiled slightly.

'But firstly we need to stop saying such bullshits around.' Craig snapped, measuring him unfriendly. 'Bridget take him to infirmary. I think everyone needs a day off. Burge and her people are working on the case, so if they find something, we surely will be inform about their big success.' He snorted and helped Charlie to stand up. 'Give hugs Tony from me.'

'Sure, Craig.' She smiled slightly and grabbed her jacket and handbag. 'John Paul you're heading to home?'

'No, I think I stay here for a little longer and help Craig with this mess.' He glanced softly at his partner. 'I get a tip, someone saw the car we're searching for three miles from Spike's flat. I think we should check it.'

'Yea, we should.' He agreed quietly and waited until they both disappeared, before he leaned in and quickly kissed John Paul on the cheek and squeezed gently his hand. 'Thank you.'

'Well, you didn't think I'd leave you alone with this mess, did you?' They exchanged smiles and Craig closed his eyes slightly when he let John Paul wrapped his arms around him and kissed sweetly his forehead.

* * *

The sound of panting and heavy steps rang in the cold night, when smooth man in a long, black coat and hood on the head stopped above the dirty sewer and groggy pushed something big into dark water. He jerked his head up and looked at the high blocks above the small hill, where he was standing. There was no one in the neighborhood, no one who could see him. There was only a quiet, Christmas melody coming from the nearest shop and cold winter lashing up his body.

He removed a card from the pocket and pinned it with safety-pin to the material wrapped around something, floating on the water. He pushed it with his foot to hide it under concrete outlet, so it wouldn't be find too quickly. He again reached toward his pocket and took off some documents, before he threw it around the channel.

He buttoned the coat to the chin and quickly start climbing on the hill, before he crossed the patch leading to the forest or to the centre of the town, and hid in his black car. He departed from the hill before someone could appear and go down the hill to see documents throwing around the hill and channel, and discover pale hand with blue nails exhibiting from the dark water.

* * *

Another three days passed without any revelations. The tip John Paul got, turned to be not useful and it didn't bring nothing new to the case. Charlie took few days off and was spending all time in the hospital, while Darren and Bridget checking every trails they had and communicating with inspector Burge about their progress, when Craig informed them he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. They accepted his wish and let him focus on searching for Spike's _brother. _

John Paul was alone in the office and preparing himself for leave, before his mum could decide it takes him too much time to come back to home and he needs help with packing. He preferred to stay at the station and help Bridget and Darren with checking another, probably false, tip, but Myra was phoning to him from the dawn, recalling him that Christmas is coming up and they need him in home.

'_We just have only one week to prepare everything, love. You didn't forget that Eve is in the next Thursday, right? We need to decorate all house and get a Christmas Tree. I already talked with Niall and he promised, that he and Malachy would come with you and help with a Tree.' _He rolled his eyes and hid his wallet to the rucksack.

'I can buy one on the market. You know we can't cut the trees in the forest, mum.' He said to the phone. 'It's against the law.'

'_That's why Malachy and Niall are going with you, love. They will take care about the tree, while you only help them carry it to the car and then to the house.'_

'Carrying out the tree or cutting it, it's the same, mum. Beside there won't be enough place for a such a big tree in the house, knowing how many people there will be.'

_'There's gonna be o__nly our family, John Paul.'_

'That's what I'm saying.' He said with a grin and zipped his rucksack. 'Well, I'm already off, so I should be in home for one hour. We talk about Christmas Trees and other stuff, when I go back.'

_'Sure love. But what about Craig, love?'_

'And what about him?' He asked casually, not quite like she brought his theme right now. It meant only troubles.

'_I thought I could invite him for a dinner to us…'_

'He has his own family, mum. He's going for Christmas to his hometown.'

'_So maybe he'd come for New Year? Jackie is making a party so you two could…'_

'Yes, I'd love to go with a Craig at Jackie's party.' He said sarcastically. 'And for all night making up with Mercedes eyeing him up and throwing drinks on him, and Jackie trying to push him from the balcony. Yea, I'm surely go for it.'

'_Stop grumbling John Paul, only invite…'_

'Bye, mum.' He sang to the phone and hang up. He hid the mobile phone in the pocket of his jeans and pic up the rucksack.

He opened the door and stopped there for a moment to check if everything was on the right places and Craig won't yell at him the next morning that he made a mess in the office and get back to home. Sometimes he could be such an ass, but the more time he was spending with him, the more he likes him and couldn't imagine himself sharing an office with someone else. He smiled slightly and was going to switch off the light, when he felt a warm body pushing on his and hot breath on his neck, making the hairs stand up. He turned around only to face Craig, grinning to him.

'You're checking if I clean up your office, before I go back to home?' John Paul asked him with a smirk, didn't surprise if the man would nod his head.

'No, Darren wants something from us, and he needs me and you in the common room. Don't worry, it'll take you only ten minutes.' He said softly and winked to him.

'Sure. Mum's can wait.' He replied and wanted to pass by him to close the door, when Craig put the hand on his chest and pushed him back. 'What?'He asked, didn't understand his action.

'U huh huh.' He waggled a finger at him and grinned predatory. 'I know we still have a lot of time, but someone decided to put us into Christmas mood earlier, so there's no chance you're going to miss a mistletoe kissing.' In the corner of eye he noticed something green above the door, before Craig pushed again and almost lay down on him when he pressed his lips to his. John Paul grabbed him for a neck to extend the kiss, but Craig quickly pulled back from him with a small smile, didn't give him a chance. 'Work is waiting for us.' He winked once again and didn't wait for him, moving toward common room. John Paul bite down his low lip and with goofy smile leaned against the frame, never thought he's going to love Christmas so much like now.

'John Paul can you give it to Craig?' He glanced briefly at Megan who just pushed some papers into his hands. 'I don't have time for a discuss with him.'

'Sure.' He smiled and without words leaned in to kiss her, but she suddenly jumped out with a funny look.

'What are you doing, John Paul? You drank something?' She chuckled.

'Mistletoe.' He grinned and pointed at the ceiling.

'Maybe I'm only a copper John Paul, but I really can distinguish fern from mistletoe.' John Paul's grin faded and he quickly looked up, only to see a small fern on the shelf hanging next to the door. 'If you wanted to ask me for a date or kiss me, you could just say it. You're a nice lad, I wouldn't mind.' She winked to him and John Paul blushed furiously.

'No, it's not…'

'Yea, I heard that not once.' She leered with a seductive smile and winked to him, before she headed off. 'See you later, John Paul. Maybe next time we would go out for some drink.' _I hope we won't. _

When he only came to common room, he immediately localized Craig and sneaking toward him behind Darren's back who was too busy with watching some map on the table to notice how he spanked his partner with Megan's paper and they both giggled quietly, before he gave them to Craig's hands.

'Liar.' He whispered to him as he noticed Bridget was coming up to them .

'Well, you don't look like you were complaining about that.' He replied back and sent him a kiss, while he decided to join his stepbrother. 'So what you have there, Darren?'

'I've marked the all places where the killer could take Spike, before we put the patrols on all main streets and bypasses, and I already can say there's a lot of work. It'll take us about two weeks before we check everything and even then, we can't be sure the killer is still there, or if somehow he didn't pass by the patrols.' He replied with a deep sigh.

'At least we have something to do.' Craig shrugged, staring at the map.

'We need to organize four pairs, who would be checking the places. I thought you and John Paul would take a look at the places placing along the road leading to your hometowns, so you could work on that before the Christmas without coming back at the station.'

'I think it's a good idea.' John Paul said.

'Yea, maybe your cat would sniff out something.' Craig added with a smirk and John Paul wanted to hit him once again.

'Don't be so smart.' He stick out the tongue toward him in the same time when the telephone on one of the desks start ranging.

'Someone can answer it?' Craig asked and smiled slightly when Bridget came in with annoyed face. 'Thank you.'

'You have hands, Craig.' She snapped to him and reluctantly picked up the handset. 'Detective Thomson.'

'How good to have a Bridget, here.' He sighed with a smirk. 'And what about your lovely fiancé, Darren? You made up?'

'Sure, we did.' He replied, didn't look at him. 'It was small crisis situation, that's all.'

'Glad to hear that. When I saw her last time she was looking like a medusa. One wrong look, and I'd be dead.'

'Quicker she would be death, than you.'

'Oh, why you're wishing her so bad?'

'Craig.' John Paul said in warning tone. 'If it's everything I'm going back to home.'

'Yea, go back. We finish it alone.' Craig mumbled and glanced briefly at Bridget who just put down the handset and staring with absent eyes at the desk. 'What's up, Bridget? You look like you just saw a ghost.'

'I just got a call from twenty three commissariat.'

'They found a car?' Darren asked with hope, immediately forgetting about the map.

'No, they just found a body in the sewer, in their district. They need us down.'

'We have enough problems on the head, Bridget. I think they candle their victim, alone. Call them back and tell to get lost.' Craig instructed.

'I can't. They found documents and…' Hervoice broke down for a moment. 'They need us to see the body and confirm that the victim which has been drag out from the water, it's Spike.'

'What?' John Paul asked quietly, noticing how Craig paled and Darren's legs almost failed him if he didn't catch the table.

'They said it's Spike. They're almost sure it's him…' Few tears fall down from her eyes as the reality of situation hit her. 'They found Spike… It looks like we're too late.'


	40. Demons from the past

**Hello, guy :) I'm back with new, long chapter for you. Hope you'd like it Xx**

Craig and John Paul slowly and very carefully went down the small hill covered with a thick layer of snow and ice, with relief catching the yellow tape separating the sewer from the rest of the park. Inspector came under it as the first and looked around trying to localize the policeman who was coordinating the action. He slightly glanced at the dark water and policeman in high wellingtons with grids, checking if the water doesn't hide anything more under her cold surface.

'The chief should be near the outlet. Detective Grey.' John Paul said behind his back.

'How do you know that?'

'I asked one of the officers. He send me to this guy.' Craig nodded his head and carefully moved along the sewer, until he noticed a man in blue duster and wellingtons talking with some officer.

'Detective Grey?' Craig asked politely, as he stood next to the man. 'I'm inspector Dean from twenty one commissariat. Your people called us to see the body you found. Probably it belongs to our colleague.' The words almost hurt his throat.

'Yes, that's me.' The man, in his mid-thirties nodded. 'We got a call from an old man who was on the walk with his dog. He called us and when we came on the place, we found the body and documents belonging to special agent, Spike Bridges. I guessed it has to be your man, although the surname you give to the press, sounds different.'

'It was mistake.' Craig replied quietly, his eyes focused at the sewer, he wanted to vomit.

'That's what I thought.' The man smiled slightly, but when he recalled himself with whom he's talking, he stopped. 'If not the badge and ID card we found, we would have a trouble with identity him.'

'He was lying in the sewer for so long?'

'No, he has been tortured for few hours.' He scratched his head. 'His face is so massacred, you can't tell who is he. Few fingers has been cut off after his death, his all body is covered with bruises and deep wounds, but placed with caution, so they didn't damage his internal organs or arteries, and killer could tortured him how long he wants.' He replied quietly, couldn't manage to look into man's eyes. 'You were working on Red Roses, case?'

'Yea, we were.' He nodded reluctantly, still couldn't believe he's going to not see Spike anymore. They had to make mistakes, he couldn't die just like that…He just can't. 'The documents you found here, it's the only thing which confirming his identity?'

'No. The man we dragged out from the water is the same height and weight, with dark, spiky hair. The age should match too. His arms and belly are covered with tattoos, and the clothes he wears correspond to your description. His teeth has been removed later, so we only have his fingertips and sent the samples to the laboratory to check his DNA. It's going to take about two days, but we'll be sure for hundred percent it's him…For now we need you to see the body and confirm if it's him or not…You know him better, so maybe you recognize him by some mark or something like that on the body.' He felt sick at same thought what that beast has done to him.

'Did his face has been…' He couldn't say that loud, like something was sitting in his throat and doesn't let him make a sound. 'Later or…'

'Later.' The man confirmed softly. 'He didn't feel anything.'

'That's good.' He nodded dazed. 'He showed him a little mercy, didn't he?' Detective could noticed how vitreous his eyes were now, as he smiled nervously. 'Did you find anything else?'

'A card pinned to his body.'

'How it looks?'

'Like a simple card. It has only one note, wrote with a red paint. It's saying; _forgiveness. _

'Can I see that card?' So it was the same man. The same red paint and short note.

'It's in the mortuary, along with the body.' He replied and shuffled on his feet. 'If you don't want to check the crime scene, I can take you down at the station. The quicker we go through it, the better for you.' He offered with a comfort smile.

'I'm with my partner, so we'll follow you. Your people already doing a good job, so it's pointless to stay it any longer. You're right, the quicker we through this and confirm his identity the better for the case, but I wouldn't say it's better for me. Someone just brutally killed my friend, and colleague from work. How can I feel better after this?' Detective looked down at his shoes, feeling uneasy.

'You're right, I'm sorry. I'll take you down, just show me where you parked your car.' Craig nodded his head and turned on the heel. He glanced once again at officers working on the water and start climbing on the hill, feeling like some part of his life ended just right now.

* * *

Journalists were already on the place, taking pictures of the commissariat, pushing between officers with their microphones and cameras, trying to get the most spicy details. Craig and John Paul parked behind some van and unnoticed moved toward the entrance, before someone could stop them and start questioning.

They slipped inside the building and waited patiently for an officer who leaded them down to the mortuary and left alone in the tiled corridor, with Darren and Bridget already there. The woman tried to keep the poker face, but her eyes and moves betrayed her real feelings very quickly, while Darren stared at both men with red eyes, suddenly looking pale.

'What did they say to you?' Bridget asked quietly.

'Not too much.' He shrugged, his eyes fixed at the door leading to the mortuary, for the first time in his life being too afraid to pushes it and comes inside. 'The body is in very bad condition, so it's hard to judge it's Spike or not. But somehow we need to confirm his identity.' He felt John Paul's warm hand on his shoulder, he was standing just behind him.

'Before we go there, some sergeant will bring the clothes they found. We need to say if it's Spike's.' She added. 'He should be here in a minute.'

'Good.' He nodded and glanced at his stepbrother knelling on the floor, looking ill. 'You're okay, Darren? Maybe you go outside, for a fresh air?' He suggested.

'No, I have to stay here.' He shook head and fixed eyes at hands. 'I need to know.' He added quietly in the same time as side door opened and grey haired sergeant came in with plastic bags.

'There are the clothes the body had on itself. You have to say if it belongs to your colleague, or not.' He said for welcome as he handed them the packs.

'Yea, we understand.' John Paul nodded and let Craig slowly removed the soaked, stinking with sewage clothes from the bags and put it down on the plastic foil lying on the bench. With tenderness he moved his hand after the familiar hoodie, and t-shirt Spike had had on himself the same night they went for a dinner after his return. _I'm a play boy, _the letters were saying…Yea, he was…The old, black sneakers landed on the pile and he felt tears in eyes, knowing for sure they have to belong to him. In silence he watched his colleagues faces and he knew they recognized them too, and felt the same.

'They belong to Spike.' Craig confirmed quietly as he gently moved the hand over hoodie, before he reluctantly took it back. He let the sergeant put them again to the bags, and he moved back until his back met with a wall.

'Pathologist is already waiting for you inside. I would ask for two persons to come there, we don't want a turmoil.'

'Of course, sergeant. We understand.' John Paul nodded and turned his head as he heard disturbing noises. He noticed Craig standing on wide apart legs, as he start vomiting on the tiles, couldn't control himself anymore. 'I'm so sorry, we'll clean it up for moment.' He apologized before he and Bridget approached Craig. John Paul gently wrapped arm around his waist and rubbed his back.

'Don't worry, I'll call cleaners. It's very tough time for him.'

'Yes, it is.' John Paul agreed and helped Craig to move from the wall. 'You're okay, now?'

'Yes, I am.' He nodded and wiped his mouth. 'It's just that smell…Give me a minute and I'll be ready.'

'You're not going anywhere, Craig.' John Paul said firmly. 'It cost you too much.'

'Me and John Paul go instead of you.' Darren offered, quickly standing up. 'Sit here and meanwhile Bridget bring a water for you. John Paul's right, you can't go there.'

'Yes, you two go. Me and Craig stay here.' Bridget agreed and nodded head briefly before she turned on the heel. 'I pop for something to drink. Be back for a minute.'

'I can't, but HAVE TO go there.' Craig said firmly as she left them alone. 'Spike is my friend and my subordinate. If we have to recognize him by some mark, only me will be able to do that…Me and John Paul go there. End of theme.'

'He's my partner, I have right to see him.' Darren argued, clenching his fists. 'I also can tell if it's him or not.'

'Oh, please, Darren. You don't know him so good, and better if you don't see him in such state.' He stood up, rolling his eyes. 'You're not ready to see the body.'

'I need to see him!' He suddenly yelled, making both men jump with surprise. 'I just have to make sure it's him.' He added calmer, through the teeth, staring at his stepbrother with desperation.

'Why the hell you want so desperately to see him, eh? I'm doing you a favor not letting you to see your partner in such condition.' Craig barked at him. 'You already look like you just saw a ghost.'

'The last time you saw him naked, was at least four years ago.' Darren noted drily. 'You won't say about him more, than John Paul!'

'Oh, so you think you'd say more?' Craig shouted, losing his patience. 'You're talking like you already saw him naked, either.' He snapped and moment later wrinkled his eyebrows, when Darren looked away, for moment looking guilty.

'Guys, can you just drop it? It's not a right time for quarrel.' John Paul chimed in, didn't notice Craig's suspicious stare as he fixed eyes at his stepbrother. 'We need…'

'How long?' Craig's harsh voice didn't let him finish, the anger written in his eyes as he understood what Darren so clumsily was trying to hide from him for the last days.

'Pathologist is already waiting, Craig. We need to go.' John Paul said impatiently, didn't notice how the atmosphere suddenly changed.

'I asked how long.' Craig repeated, barely stopping himself from hit him straight on the face as he got a terrified, shame look from him.

'What are you talking about?' John Paul asked his partner irate, looking from one man to other. 'Someone can explain me that?'

'It's not how you thinking…' Darren tried to explain himself, but Craig was deaf for his words.

'I thought it's very simple question.' Craig barked, clenching his fists. 'But if it's not, I can ask you again, but more clearer this time.' He smiled wolfishly, feeling like everything was boiling in him. 'How long you're shagging Spike behind Hannah's back?' John Paul's mouth almost meet with a floor when Darren blushed furiously and glanced down at his shoes, didn't dare to keep an eye contact with his stepbrother.

'What? It's not possible…' John Paul said weakly, in shock. Darren was the last person he'd suspect of having an affair, seeing how much in love he's with Hannah. _And w__ith Spike? _Something doesn't match, it couldn't be a truth.

'It was only one night. Nothing serious.' Darren finally replied quietly. 'We needed to calm down and for one moment forget about those all mess around.'

'I can't believe…' John Paul shook his head, sighing deeply.

'You're shagging a suspect!' Craig yelled with furious, almost spitting him with saliva.

'Like I said it happened once.' Darren repeated firmly, looking straight into his eyes. 'It was mistake.'

'I don't care what was it, important thing is, it happened.' Craig snapped. 'And now it's fantastic time for you to say what else you're hiding from me. Think about it as the sheet-anchor, because later I'm not going to listen you, only go straight to superintendent.' He added, measuring him unfriendly.

'Maybe I wasn't honest with you about one thing.' He admitted after little pause, nervously scratching his head, as he understood that it'll be better for him, if he is honest with his stepbrother and tell him the entirely truth.

'What thing?' He asked quickly, feeling the worst.

'Can we… Can we talk privately?' His eyes wide opened when Craig suddenly grabbed his forearm and pulled forward, didn't even bother with John Paul's shouts behind them.

* * *

_Spike's dead. _These two words running through superintendent's mind even when he came back to home. He lit up the lamp on the desk in his cabinet and heavily sat down on the armchair with a glass of brandy in hand. Although it was nearly midnight he couldn't sleep, still thinking about the man who he supposed to hate. The memories of past haunting his mind, made him shiver. He wondered, if he has made a different decision about Spike's fate, maybe now everything's will look different and he won't be lying in the mortuary, crowded by his colleagues from work. If he only could turn back the time…

_He was standing there, in the middle of common room and grinning widely when Charlie has finished told another joke and everyone were laughing now, for moment forgetting about their computers and files lying across the desks. He clenched his fists and staring at his subordinate with disgusted, couldn't stand how openly he was manifesting his sexual orientation and flirting with everyone around, like he was in some bloody club. _

_They tried to be careful and discreet, but he not once noticed the hands touching or flirtatious glances between Craig and Spike, every time they've been close. He would still pretend there was nothing going on between them and they were just a simple mates from work, but one day they have crossed the line and hadn't be enough careful. When the rumors about how 'close' they're has came to Deputy Chief Constable, he knew he couldn't keep pretending he didn't see it. He needed to work quickly, and solve the problem during two maybe three days, before this little queer could destroy his carrier. _

_He decided to call Spike to his office as the first. He sat behind his desk and entangled hands on the wooden surface while through the window he observed coming up Spike with this bloody grin on his face and shining with a joy, dark eyes. After gently knock on the door, it opened slightly and Spike's head popped in, welcoming superintendent with cheeky smile before he slipped inside._

_'You called me, Sir?' He asked politely as he closed the door and stopped in front of the desk. _

_'Yes, Spike, sit down, please.' He motioned on the chair and grunted when the man obeyed and with not vanishing grin, staring at him. _

_'Something happened, Sir?' _

_'I had a small chat with Deputy Chief Constable two days ago.' He started, his fingers slightly patting on the surface. 'It's still unofficially and I want it to stay between us, but already can say that very soon Craig can expect a promotion.' _

_'That's a great news, Sir. Craig was waiting for this promotion from a long time, and who like who but he deserves it the most.' He didn't know that Spike could grinning even wider, he seemed to shine with joy and happiness. _

_'I hope you understand that he's going to be a very public person right now, and everyone, along with Deputy Chief Constable, will be looking on his hands…' _

_'Craig is a good copper, Sir, and I'm sure he knows what that promotion means for him. He's not going to disappoint you.' He said firmly, nodding slightly his head. 'He has never made any mistakes and…' Superintendent lifted his hand to stop his laudatory speech. _

_'I'm sure he's not going to disappoint me, if it would be different, I'd never ask Deputy Chief Constable for give him a promotion…I'm more concern about his personal life.' He explained and smiled slightly as he noticed a flash of anxiety in Spike's eyes. 'You have to understand, everyone will be interested with him, what's he like is, from where he comes from, with whom meeting…'_

_'I think it's nobody business with whom he's meeting after the work.' Spike said firmly, suspecting why superintendent wanted to meet with him. 'He's not going to be a celebrity, Sir.'_

_'If you didn't manifesting your affair so openly, I'd say nothing.' He suddenly snapped, losing his patience. 'But there are some rumors about you sleeping with Craig, and these things came to Deputy Chief Constable ears…If the rumors confirm, Craig can forget about his promotion.'_

_'What?' Spike snapped, with disbelieving staring at the man. 'You can't punish him for being in relationship with a guy! We're leaving in bloody twenty-first century!' He yelled, outraged. 'It's against the law…'_

_'You didn't born yesterday, Spike. You exactly know that in police govern different rules. You should think twice, before you were fawning around Craig's legs like a cat! You think no once, noticed it? I got many complains about your outrageous behavior.'_

_'It's not their fucking business!' Spike snapped, getting angry. 'No one never said me, they have something against me and my sexuality. Everybody knows I'm gay.'_

_'That's why you're still constable. You think you're going be higher in hierarchy?' He snorted and almost laugh straight into his face. 'You know how hard Craig is working for this promotion. And now because of your whim, you want to destroy his carrier, hmm? You want to deprive him of his dreams? He's not like you.'_

_'We love each other.' _

_'Oh, really?' He smiled ugly. 'You're so sure he loves you? I've never noticed he was behaving different around you…He's young and stupid, and you used that, to seduce him. Normally Craig Dean would never go to bed with another man. He had many fiancés, I know them all.' He noticed the anger and pain in man's eyes. 'He just wanted to try something new, but trust me he'll forgive about you for few weeks.'_

_'You know nothing about us.' Spike said in whisper, his muscles tensed. _

_'Oh, I know, even more than you.' He smiled. 'Maybe we let Craig tell what he thinks about the all situation, hmm?' _

_'Why not?' He accepted the challenge, determination written over his face. _

_He hid in the corner of the room, behind the door of the wardrobe so he could hear the all conversation with Craig and be sure superintendent won't lie to him later. Craig Dean came to the office with a smug smile and without ask sat down on the free chair._

_'It has something to do with our case, Sir?' He asked politely with a small smile. 'I thought we already inform you about every details.'_

_'Oh, no, Craig. I already had everything.' He shook head with a small laugh, his eyes for a quick moment glanced toward Spike watching them intently from his hideout. 'I just want to talk with you about disturbing gossips I heard about you.' He decided to go to the heart of the matter. _

_'What gossips?' He quickly asked, wrinkling his eyebrows, nervously._

_'About your supposed romance with your partner, Spike Bridges.' He said straight, fixing his eyes with him. 'There are rumors you're having an affair with him...I have to say, this news disturbed me very much.'_

_'What? That's ridiculous, Sir. I don't know who is saying such a bullshits about me, but there's no reason to believe them.' He quickly assured him, although for moment he couldn notice fear in man's eyes. _

_'Oh, it isn't?' He could noticed mix of pain and disbelief in Spike's eyes as he watched his lover with opened mouth, not quite understood what's going on, why he was lying. _

_'We're partners and very good mates but nothing more.' Craig grinned slightly._

_'Do you love him?' He suddenly asked, for moment baffling other man. _

_'No! Why I would love someone like him? Well, I know he's gay, but… I couldn't be with him like that…Was he telling you something, Sir?' He glanced at him suspiciously._

_'No.' He lied._

_'Good, cause I thought something messed up with his head after the blow he got two days ago.' He chuckled slightly, trying to defuse the situation. 'We're just friends. Yeah.' _

_'So you wouldn't mind if we change your partner?'_

_'Course I would mind.' He suddenly snapped, outraged. 'I can't imagine working with someone else, Sir. Maybe he's gay, but he's a good copper and only him not piss me off too often. No, I don't need a new partner. I already have one.'_

_'Like you want, Craig, but better for your carrier if you stop meeting with Spike after the work. People talking, Craig, and won't hesitate to use that against you.'_

_'He's my friend.' He replied firmly. 'I can't stop seeing with him because people start talking some nonsense. It's not their business.' _

_'Think up about it once again…I always threatening you like my own son, and want you to take my place one day.' He smiled softly. 'But to reach it you need to change your relationship with Spike…He's going to hold you down, Craig.' _

_'He would never do something like that, Sir. He knows how important is this job for me. 'He said confused. 'No, he wouldn't.' _

_'Your decision, Craig.' He smiled slightly and glanced once again at Spike's wet of tears face. 'Let me know if you change your mind, and meanwhile you can go back to work. I'm sure Bridget needs your help.' _

_'Of course, Sir.' He nodded his head. 'But I don't think I'm gonna change my mind.' He added, before he slowly stood up and walked out from the office. Superintendent smiled slightly, with gloat, when the door of the wardrobe closed and shattered Spike got out from his hideout, to sit down in front of his superior's desk._

_'You still think, he loves you?' He asked him, knowing he's hurting the man, destroying his all image about his lover. 'It looks like as I said. He wanted to try something new and that's all.' Spike didn't reply, only looked down at his hands, another few tears fall down from his face. 'Don't behave pathetic, Spike.' _

_'Fuck you.' Spike snapped without looking at him. _

_'It'd be better for you both if you don't work together anymore. The tension between you two can affecting your work.'_

_'Just say straight you want Craig to be far away from me.' He snorted, finally looking at him with hate. 'But don't even think to move me from homicide. There's no chance I would agree for something like that.'_

_'I have better proposition for you.' He smiled and opened the upper drawer. Spike wrinkled his eyebrows and glanced at him questioningly when he moved some envelope toward him. 'Open it up.' He smiled wider and leaned comfortably in his chair when the man opened the envelope._

_'Plane ticket to Ibiza?' Spike read confused the title. 'You're endowing me vacation in Ibiza?'_

_'No, I endowing you carrier.' He corrected him with a sly smile. 'I have friends in Ibiza and let's say they will be very interested to have there someone so good as you. You're one of the best officers we have here.' _

_'So why you don't send Craig there, eh?' He asked him sharply, didn't let him fool himself. 'I thought he's your pupil.'_

_'Let's say you have better nose than, Craig.' He replied with a smirk. 'You're a lonely wolf, Spike, you would never be happy as a superintendent. Craig is a strong guy who is on control and know how to giving people orders, and when add a little vaseline in conversation with superiors…You can be a great agent, Spike, and it'd be a really stupid of you, if you reject such occasion.' He added softer. 'And I mean what I said. You should keep hunting killers down, not sitting behind the desk and playing dumb to your superior, like you're doing for the most of the time here.' _

_'I can't.' He shook his head. 'Not to Ibiza.'_

_'It's your chance, lad. You can be someone… You both can fulfill your dreams.'_

_'Craig's dreams, not mine.' Spike said sharply. 'I never wanted to be an agent in fucking Ibiza.' _

_'If you love Craig, you'd fly to Ibiza for him.' He suddenly said, looking straight into his eyes._

_'You know it's not fair...' He said through the tears. _

_'You'll get a good job, Spike, and find a guy who would reciprocate your feelings… If you love Craig, you let him fulfill his dreams and help him in moving his carrier.' _

_'I can change the station. You don't have to send me to Ibiza.' He suggested. _

_'We both know, he'd searching for you and God only knows how it'll end…I'm giving you a chance, Spike. I know many officers who would die only to fly to Ibiza and get such a high position…Do it for Craig. You know he deserves it.'_

_'How are you gonna explain my absence, eh?' He asked with a quiet snort, shaking his head. _

_'I'll tell the truth. You got a job you were always dreaming on and moved on to Ibiza…They should understand it.'_

_'What you want me to say to them?'_

_'Nothing. Pretend everything's fine, and tomorrow morning pack your things up and go at the airport.' _

_'Without goodbye?' He asked surprised. 'You just want me to run away as the last coward? I can't leave without speak up with Craig.'_

_'Oh, you can, and you do, Spike. For his Sake you won't talk with him about your promotion, and where are you going. Let me explain everything.' He smiled slightly, but Spike only gave him a cold look and stood up with an envelope in hand._

_'I hope one day Craig will bite your ass out.' He said drily and wiped tears. 'You both are fucking egoist bastards.'_

_'If I was egoist, I wouldn't give you such an offer. You know it's your chance and you would be stupid not take it, and that's why you're so angry at me. You have to blame someone.'_

_'You know nothing about me.' He said deadpanned, eyes shining with hate. 'I hope, I would never meet you again.' He added for goodbye, before he closed the door with loud slam and stormed toward the main corridor. Superintendent heavily raised up from his chair and approached the window to see how Spike pushed Charlie aside to get out from the room, and to see confuse written over Craig's face as his head jerked up from his desk in the common room and he turned around after the man, didn't understand what's piss him off so badly. Superintendent smiled slightly to himself with thought that he has done a right thing and just solve the problem. But he doesn't know yet, it was only beginning and that for few years he's gonna pay for his decision. _

He downed the rest of the brandy and put down the glass on the desk. His tired eyes once again moved over red letters on the card he got two days ago. _Your time is coming up, _the letters were warning him, but now he knew he doesn't has any reason to be afraid anymore. He was dead and his threatens don't have any overlay right now.

He crushed the list in hands and threw it to the fireplace, watching how red and yellow flames were dancing on the still white surface, before it turned completely black and crumbled into ashes. So it was over. The demons of his past have been burned down along with his lies and secrets.

He did right…But in mind he was still repeating the memories from four years ago, and one thing crossing his mind instantly, didn't let him sleep…._What if I created him? _He still remembered the pain and sorrow on Spike's face, like his all world just crashed down…He hadn't feel guilty, but now…His conscience didn't let him forget about anything he has done.

If only he could turn back time…

_'You know nothing about me…'_

…but he couldn't.

* * *

'So what do you want to tell me?' Craig asked calmly, pacing around the toilet, while Darren leaned against the wall and hid hands in the pockets of his coat, while his eyes focused at the small window, just a little under the ceiling.

'I wasn't entirely honest with you.' Darren replied quietly, didn't dare to look into his eyes.

'With saying me it was only one night thing with Spike?'

'It was one night.' He said firmly, a little annoyed. 'I lied about something else...I would keep that for myself, but in this circumstances…with Spike…'His voice broke for a moment, and he needed to take a deep breath. 'I think I have to say you about that...'

'It'd be simpler for us, if you just move to the heart of the matter.' Craig chimed in irate. 'They can't wait for us forever.'

'I lied about the night when Randall has been killed.' He finally stifled, nervously shuffling on his feet.

'What?' Craig snapped, his eyes widened with disbelieve. 'What are you just trying to say me, Darren? That Spike wasn't in your apartment…'

'He was.' He quickly assured him. 'He came and stay in my flat for a night, but I didn't say in what condition he was.'

'Sorry?'

'He was covered with blood.' Darren said and for the first time looked into his eyes.

'Well, I remember his face, so I'm not surprise he had blood on his clothes.' Craig stated. 'It's not a lie, Darren.'

'There was a lot of blood.' He added. 'Too much blood, Craig…' He noticed how Craig's face coagulated, eyes were shining with anger.

'How much blood you mean?' He asked calmly, although it was really hard for him to be calm right now. He stopped walking around and faced his stepbrother.

'Everything was soaked.' He admitted quietly and Craig wanted to smash his head.

'Do you understand what you did, Darren?' He asked through the teeth. 'You just hid very important evidence. You kept for himself a fact that Spike killed Randall!' He was already shouting. 'Jesus! And for this all time we were trying to prove he's innocent!'

'I didn't say he killed Randall!' Darren protested.

'So how you're gonna to explain me why his clothes were soaked with blood, eh? You know, that not telling us about this, you're mixed in this crime the same as Spike!'

'He didn't…'

'Just shut the fuck up!' He yelled and again start pacing around the toilet with hands in hair. 'You already made enough problems…Just tell me where they are his clothes and I'll think up what to do about this…'

'I don't have them anymore.' He replied carefully and moved away from his stepbrother, feeling the worst. 'I burned them.'

'What did you do?' Craig snapped, couldn't believe in what he hears. 'Jesus Christ! What the hell you were thinking, then? You just commited a crime, Darren. You hamper the investigation!'

'He had a right mess in the head.'

'I don't care what's he had in head. He killed a man, Darren, and your duty is to inform me about every evidences you find, no destroy them!' He snapped.

'He didn't kill Randall. He wouldn't do nothing like that to him…'

'If you're so sure he's innocent, why you burned down his clothes, eh?' Craig noticed with a snort. 'You were trying to protect him, because you start having feelings toward him. You know he's guilty.'

'Even if he's guilty, we both know Randall deserves what's he get. He was treatening Spike like a piece of shit, so I wouldn't be surprised if Spike decided to pay him back.' He replied through the teeth. 'And I don't have any feelings toward him.'

'Yea, sure you don't have. It's normal to shag your partner, when you're working in police.' He snorted, ironically.

'Well, you're almost expert in this, don't you?' They both measured each other and for moment Darren though, Craig is gonna hit him straight into face.

'He killed a man. And that's what counts.' Craig said firmly. 'Sort out your feelings about Spike and go back to home, Darren. The last thing we need right now, it's you breaking down when you see the body.'

'I'm going there, Craig. I need to see him.'

'You need to get a hit on the head.' He snapped, outraged. 'You can tell whatever you want, but I know there is something more between you and Spike and I can't let you see him in such state. It'd be better for you if you remember him alive…For once listen me.'

'I was the last person who saw him alive. If someone has to confirm his identity, it has to be me.' He said quietly, staring at him with pleading. 'I know what I'm doing, Craig. I just need to be there.' Craig bit down on his low lip. 'I know what you're feeling…'

'No, you don't.' He cut him off and with a last long glance at his stepbrother, he walked out.

* * *

Bridget wrinkled eyebrows surprised as she returned with a cup of water and there was only John Paul sitting on the bench and cleaner armed with a mop. She was in the half way to her colleague, when some door opened widely and Craig stormed out from the room along with Darren who slowly was following him, with his head down. John Paul immediately jumped off and approached his partner, but when he only tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, Craig pushed it back and heavily sat down on the bench without look at them.

'What's going on here?' She finally asked puzzled, wandering eyes around all men. 'You had another fight?'

'No, just small, nice chat.' Craig replied her with hollow voice, although sparks of anger flew out of his eyes. 'It's for me?' He nodded toward the cup in her hand.

'Yes.' She nodded and handed him his drink. 'You look awful.'

'Thanks, Bridget.' He mumbled and took a gulp of water, before he fixed his eyes at John Paul who was already sitting on his right. 'Darren will go to mortuary instead of me.'

'Why?' She asked surprised, didn't understand his sudden, strange order.

'Because I said that.' He snapped. 'Let's say I'm not ready to go there.'

'I'll go with Darren, then. He shouldn't be there alone.' She said softly. 'Maybe you should go outside?'

'Just go.' He said irate and for moment watched their backs as Bridget and Darren finally moved toward the mortuary. He closed his eyes and was massaging his eyelids, when he felt John Paul's warm hand on his knuckle.

'What did he say to you?' John Paul asked him softly, staring at him with concern.

'He just made me aware that I know nothing about Spike.' He replied quietly with a small snort. 'Funny thing, isn't it? I always thought it's really hard to get to know me, but it looks like someone is better in this, than me.'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm not sure anymore if I've even known Spike.' He shook his head. 'I think I'm the last person who has rights to see him now and confirm his identity…How could I do that, when I don't know him?' John Paul observed him confused, didn't understand what he was saying to him.

'If it's Spike…'

'Yea, but which one, eh? Hunter or Bridges?' He asked him with an arched eyebrow. 'See? That's a question…'

* * *

_Craig laid down his folder on the pile of papers on sergeant's desk and smiled softy as he turned around to face up a young woman with ponytail. She reciprocate the smile and laid her handbag on the free desk._

_'How's the searching for your partner?' She asked amused, her blue earrings like droplets, rattled quietly. _

_'It'll be quicker if I could choose a dog.' He replied, rolling his eyes. 'There's no one who's not pissing me off after five minutes.'_

_'What about Charlie? He doesn't has a partner yet, and I thought you like him.' She suggested. _

_'I don't have nothing against him, but his lame jokes are driving me crazy. I can't work with someone who doesn't know when to shut up.' _

_'It's not his fault he can make a laugh of himself when he do something stupid, contrary to you.' She noted with a sly smile. 'You know, that you have only two days to find the 'right' one? I really don't know what you were doing for the last week.'_

_'Helping inspector Bagwell with a case, Bridget.' He retorted, offended. 'No one is enough good to work with me.'_

_'Maybe you should change your requirements, then?' She suggested, rolling her eyes. 'There's a lot of new people in homicide, so without problems you should find someone with whom you can work, Craig. Just look around the corridor.' _

_'I'm not searching for a hooker, Bridget, only for a person who has more than half brain.' He snapped._

_'From the first day I saw you between cadets, I knew you're going to be a one big problem. I can't believe what prick you're.' She shook her head in disbelief. 'I heard about you in police academy, but I thought they're just overacting like always.' _

_'So now, you know they didn't.' He shrugged. 'I know you just came back from maternity leave, but if you want to give me…' He stopped, when some door has been closed with a force and someone's cheerful voice start singing on the whole corridor. _

_'…If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me…' Craig's mouth hang opened with shock as he was observing young man with a spiky hair in some old clothes and black sneakers, was singing cheerfully and almost dancing on the middle of the corridor, winking to the officers who were watching him with curious._

_'Who the hell is that creature?' Craig asked laughing Bridget. _

_'I guess it's a new one.' She replied, amused. 'It looks like we're gonna to have a bit fun here.' She giggled._

_'Yea, like we need a clown in homicide.' He snorted and didn't wait for Bridget's response, he left the common room as he noticed superintendent walking down the corridor, looking like a hail storm. Craig was sure he has to hear this funny 'creature's' voice and that's what bring him there._

_'So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you…' The guy was still singing, until he turned around and with a wide grin faced superintendent trying to kill him with his own eyes. Craig leaned against the wall and with curious waiting how the situation between these two develop._

_'You're here only from three days, and already I had to call you to my office at least fifth times!' Superintendent snapped toward him, but the man seeming to not bother about him, cause he was still grinning. 'To which department you get your promotion?' He asked him sharply.'Prevention?'_

_'Nah, homicide.' He replied proudly, his eyes shone with excitement. _

_'Someone has to made a mistake.' He stated, staring at him suspiciously. _

_'I have the best results of exams, Sir. It can't be a mistake.' He grinned wider. 'Nice surprise, isn't it?'_

_'Indeed.' Superintendent replied coldly. 'If I see you once again singing or dancing on the corridor, or making problems, I'll make sure you don't stay there long, you understand me? And wear something elegant.'_

_'Yes, Sir.' He nodded slightly his head and licked his lips with a sly smile when the man only turned back. He smoothed slightly his shirt and once more winked to some pretty bird standing in the corner of the room, before he headed toward the common room. But before he even reached it, he met on his track some young, handsome man watching him with curious. 'Hi.' He welcomed him with a grin, but man didn't react. He just watching him intently, like he was just wondering about something. _

_'Some problems?' The man finally asked with a smirk. _

_'Nah, only Grandpa's time for whining.' He replied with a chuckle. 'Nothing to worry about.' _

_'You're a new one, aren't you?'_

_'Yep. Just get a ticket to homicide.' He winked to him, before he eyed up the man. 'It's gonna be a real challenge for me…And excited job, I guess.' He definitely liked what's he saw._

_'A challenge, eh? Why was that? You already in homicide, so what challenge you can have in mind?' He asked with curious, raising his eyebrow questioningly._

_'Don't tell me you didn't hear about that twat, Craig Dean. I'm bloody sure he's gonna weary my life when I only lay my things on the desk.' He snorted, rolling his eyes. 'We got almost the same results of exams, so he might treat me like his enemy. You never know what's piss him off.' _

_'You're very well informed.' Craig said with a sly smile, not quite understood why he didn't smash his head on the wall yet. _

_'Well, you're from homicide, I guess?' The man nodded slightly his head. 'So, you have to know better how is he like.'_

_'He's a decent guy…maybe sometimes he's losing his temper, but his harmless.' He shrugged with fake smile. 'What's your name?'_

_'Spike. Spike Bridges.' He introduced himself with small salute, making Craig smile slightly. 'And you're?'_

_'Sergeant Craig Dean.' He thought the guy is gonna apologize him or blush and run away, but he surprised him. Spike was still standing in front of him with silly grin, slightly confused, his eyes shone with excitement._

_'Oh...It looks like I just ruined the first impression, didn't I?' He asked him with a small chuckle and Craig couldn't help but smile. There was something strange in this guy, he was making him soft and almost harmless. _

_'Yea, you did.' He agreed, but he was more curious than angry at him. _

_'I guess, I better be going, then.' He said softly and hid hands in the pockets of his jeans. 'You'll kick me in my ass, another day.' He winked._

_'You bet.'_

_'Yea…But you're right in one thing.' Craig arched his eyebrow questioningly. 'You're not that bad, I think.' He smiled widely and winked for the last time before he walked toward common room._

_'Spike?' Craig suddenly called him, before he even realized what's he doing._

_'Yes?' He looked at him above his shoulder._

_'Do you want to be my partner?'_

_

* * *

_

The blonde woman with ponytail and big glasses on the sharp nose was already standing above the body still covered up with a white sheet, when Darren and Bridget have decided to came through the threshold. Darren wrapped arms around himself as he suddenly felt cold and the smell of medications causing a nausea at him.

'Detectives Thomson and Osborne.' Bridget introduced them, didn't dare to look at the table. 'We have been asked to…'

'Are you ready?' Pathologist cut off her monologue, pointing at the white sheet. Darren briefly glanced at very pale Bridget who just stand on the end of the table and focused her teary eyes at the wall, like she was afraid what she may see under the sheet.

'Yes.' He replied with crushed voice, knowing he needs to make a decision. If they count on Bridget, she'd never be ready for it. He stood next to pathologist and took a deep breath when her fingers hooked the material and slowly start lift it up.

He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He watched how she uncovered a body to the waist, the dark lines of bloods and cuts dancing on almost blue skin. He heard a quiet sob and was sure it came from Bridget's mouth, but he couldn't move. With beating heart he watched the remains of face with mouth distorted in agony, and one half opened dark eye staring at him back with pain and fear. The spiky hair was almost slicked to his skull, black liquid still slowly streaming down from his ears.

'Is it Spike Bridges?' The pathologist asked softly, but any of them answered her yet.

His eyes wandered over black tattoos on man's arms. He stretched out his hand to touch the skin to feel once more under his fingertips his warm, smooth skin. But he stopped himself few millimeters from his forearm and curved his fingers. He remembered like few days ago his fingers were slipping over dark lines, along with his lips, learning by heart his body. He'd never thought that one day he'll need use his memory to identity him. He'd never guess he's not going to see him again.

'Yes, it's him.' He finally said quietly, one tear dropped down from his eye. The pathologist smiled sadly to him and grabbed the sheet to cover the body again. She was moving to the end, when Darren caught her for the wrist, didn't let her do it. She let him pulled back the sheet once more as he leaned closer to the body and his eyes lingered a little longer at one of tattoos adorning his shoulder.

* * *

_**You thought you're safe, that's is over now, but then your demons suddenly come back to you and you understand they were in your head for all the time. **_

_'Oh my God…'He whispered as in the same time man's hand sneaked under his coat and fingers wrapped around his gun. 'Please, don't kill me. Please!' The man howled and fall down on the knees as he removed his weapon. _

_'You're begging me for a donation your life, but you didn't give my mother such a chance, do you?' He asked him sharply, still pointing his gun toward him. 'You just killed her, on her son's eyes!' He yelled, tears fall down from his eyes. 'And you even didn't have guts to face me, to say it was your fault. You ruined my life.'_

_'I'm so sorry.' He sobbed, staring at him with pleading. 'If I could turn the time back, I would never sit behind the steering wheel. You don't have any idea, how many times I'm repeating in mind this scene. How many times I'm seeing her face and the small boy on the pavement, and how angry I am at myself, that I didn't help them, only run away. You don't have any idea…'_

_**Someone opened the gate and let your demons escape to the daylight and take control on your body and soul.**_

_'Believe me I have.' _

_'If you only get another chance…I was searching for you. I was.' He nodded his head eagerly. 'But I didn't know your name…I'm so sorry.'_

_**You're trying to fight with them... **_

_'You should tell me this years ago…'_

_'I know, but I didn't…But believe me, I'm so sorry for your lost.' He said, staring straight into his eyes. 'I'm so sorry, I killed your mother.' He sobbed loudly and hid head in hands, while the man approached him slightly and put the finger on the trigger. 'I'm sorry.'_

_'I'm Spike...' The man whispered and raised a little his gun, before the first bullet leave the barrel. _

_**And one day you realize that simple forgiveness is the only way to make a peace with myself, if you don't want to go crazy. **_


	41. Road to nowhere

**Hello, everyone :) Sorry it took me so much with updating, but I had many tests at uni and now there's time for exams ;/ Yea, that's all about my free time...Heh. Anyway, I hope you'd like a new chapter :) **

His eyes were starting hurting him from the whiteness of the tiles which he watched for the last minutes. He didn't speak or move even when John Paul wrapped his shoulder around his waist and cuddled to him, but his partner seemed to didn't mind and understand his silence. Craig let his head fall on his shoulder and his fingers curled around John Paul's hand in the need for comfort and support. He didn't bother if anyone sees them right now and what people might say about them, he just needed him and for once didn't want to feel alone anymore.

He flinched when he heard the door opened and characteristic clapping from Bridget's heels rang on the corridor, but he didn't dare to move. He felt how his body shook uncontrollably and John Paul held him tightly like he just sensed he might fall on his knees.

He forced himself to turn toward woman when he heard a small sob from her side and he knew there's no way he's going to avoid the confrontation. He gulped slightly as he noticed her wet of tears face and she sobbed slightly as their eyes fixed and she leaned against the wall. John Paul's fingers painfully stick into his skin as he has taken a hold on his forearm. He didn't has to ask, he already knew the answer. There was no doubts who's lying in the mortuary.

'It's not him.' Bridget suddenly sobbed and cover her mouth with a hand, for a short moment baffling both men.

'What did you say?' Craig asked confused, wakening up from lethargy.

'It's not Spike.' She sobbed again and almost fall down on the floor, as the tension discharged from her body and her legs were like a jelly. 'Thank God.'

'Are you sure? Craig, did you hear? It's not Spike.' As through a mist he watched John Paul's smiling face. 'It's not him.' He repeated once more, like he thought Craig didn't hear him.

His eyebrows wrinkled, when the man hadn't reply to him, only stood up with an absent look and stone face, and suddenly marched away. John Paul quickly stood up and quickly glance at confused Bridget.

'He's in shock. I'll talk with him.' He said to her with soft smile and quickly ran after the man before, not sure what to expect. He didn't know how under the influence of shock Craig can react, where he might go.

He caught him a few meters away on the empty corridor leading to the canteen. He grabbed him for the arm to turn him around, but he didn't have time to do it, when Craig suddenly passively turned around on the heel and just fall into his arms, sobbing quietly.

'It's okay, Craig.' He whispered softly to his ear and wrapped his arms tightly around him, rocking him slowly. 'Everything's fine now.'

'No, it's not.' He mumbled to his chest and for moment John Paul didn't know what to do. It was the first time when Craig let him to be so close and take care about him. He was so vulnerable, it almost broke John Paul's heart. 'Jesus, how I ever could think about that…'

'Think about what, Craig?' He asked him confused, not quite understood what was going on. 'Tell me.'

'You won't understand.' Came the muffled voice, Craig still didn't look at him.

'Try me.' He replied with a small smile and kissed him on the head. 'You might don't know it, but I'm very understanding.' He felt how Craig moved in his arms and took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for explain him what was sitting on his head, or at least was considering such a thought. 'So?'

'I wanted him to be dead.'

'What?' John Paul wasn't sure if he heard right.

'I wanted him to be dead.' Craig repeated louder, and John Paul was sure this time he heard good.

'Why on Earth you wanted him to be dead?' John Paul asked surprised, wrinkling his eyebrows, more confused with this small man hiding in his arms.

'I'd be sure he wasn't a killer.' He replied quietly, like he was ashamed of his words. 'I just can't imagine myself arrest him…To look into his eyes. I'd feel like a traitor.'

'Craig, no one says he's guilty.' John Paul said softly, although firmly. 'If he lives, it doesn't mean he's a killer…You were the last person who believed he's mixed into this…And even if he's a murderer, he should feel like a traitor, not you.'

'If he was dead, I'd still have a feeling that I have control on everything.' He continued in whisper. 'I just don't know what's going on around me anymore, and sometimes it's fucking scary me…People who I thought I know, turned to be completely stranger and I'm not sure who the fuck was my partner for the last years. My always pure stepbrother who I thought is blindly in love with Hannah, was shagging his partner, and the killer is playing with us some sick games and I'm start doubting if we ever catch him and find out the reason why he killed so many people…I thought I'm smarter than him, but he's all the time winning, being a step forward. I just don't understand…'

'You're just tired and lost like all of us. I know you and Spike were close in the past, so I'm not surprised you're scared that he might to be a different person than you thought…It's gonna be hard for all of us to arrest Spike, if it's confirm that he's a killer, but for now, don't think about that. We have to wait for DNA results and make sure it's not Spike's body in the mortuary and then focus at finding the murderer.'

'Well, it's hard to not think about it, isn't it?' He lifted his head and look straight into his eyes.

'No, it isn't.' He smiled slightly and before Craig could notice that John Paul was pushing him slightly back, he was already over the bench and with firm push from his partner he sat down on it confused. John Paul knelled in front of him and took his hands in his and gently laid them on Craig's knees, as with small smile he observed his face. 'Calm down. You're not alone.' Craig shyly reciprocated the smile and rest his forehead on John Paul's as he looked deeply into his eyes.

'You don't hate me?' He asked him quietly. 'After what I said about Spike and…'

'No.' He shook head. 'You're a good guy, and that's what interest me.' He let his eyelids closed when Craig kissed him softly on the nose and he just enjoyed the moment of closeness with him, didn't think what future might bring them.

* * *

'The one tattoo doesn't match.' Darren announced when everyone met outside the building and with shaking hands he lit the fag. 'It can't be Spike. I just know it.'

'From when you're smoking?' Bridget glanced at him with red eyes, surprised. 'Craig, do you see what I see?'

'Nothing's gonna surprised me right now.' He replied drily, giving his stepbrother heavy glare. 'But about the tattoo thing…You just could remember it wrong.' He suggested and leaned against the wall under John Paul's inquire stare.

'No. I'm sure it's not Spike. He doesn't has any dragon tattoo's on the body.' He said firmly, eyeing him unfriendly.

'Well, you didn't see him naked, so you can't be sure he doesn't has one somewhere.' Bridget stated, fortunately didn't notice how Darren's ears got pink and for moment Craig's face coagulated.

'Surely he doesn't has one on the shoulder, so that's what counts.' He replied annoyed and ran away with eyes.

'The DNA results are gonna come for two days, so we'll be sure if it's him, or not.' John Paul said softly and discreetly rubbed Craig's back. 'For now, we can come back to our houses and wait how the situation develop, or go back at the station and try to work out on what Spike was working and what's he found, and talk about all trails we have with hope we gonna track down on killer's identity.'

'We need to focus to find Spike.' Darren said, before he start coughing as the smoke filled his lungs and not accustomed system began to rebel.

'When we even know where to look for him.' Craig sighed and looked a little softer at his stepbrother. 'You're not a smoker type, Darren. Drop it down, before you asphyxiate yourself...And from where you get them?' Darren's eyes moved briefly at Craig's trousers. 'Oh, just great! You stole my fags!'

'I can buy you a new pack.' John Paul offered, only wanting him to shut up before he starts a new war with Darren, only to get back a control he has lost. 'Although I thought you quit smoking.' He noted, giving him a long, eloquent glance.

'Because I quit. Just get used to have them with myself.' He shrugged his arms, withstand his stare.

'I bet you're.' Bridget grunted, rolling her eyes.

'Can we just go back to Spike and think where he can be captive?' Darren asked them annoyed, feeling like his temples pulsating with anger, while his breathe restraint.

'He can be everywhere.' John Paul stated, shrugging his arms. 'If it's not him lying in the mortuary.'

'It's not him.' Darren repeated again. 'So, you're going to stand here, instead of try to find your colleague? He's counting on us. We can't fail him.'

'You can't fail, not we.' Craig snapped. 'You know, what? I don't care what you're gonna to do today, Darren. Do what you want, but I'm not going to do anything with the case today. I have enough like for one day.'

'Hannah is surely worrying about you, Darren. You should come back to home.' Bridget said softly and wrapped arms around herself. 'We need to rest, before we go back to the case, and meanwhile maybe we get DNA results and we'll be sure where we're standing.'

'I'm going back at the station. Do whatever you want.' Darren said firmly and after quick look at filled with sadness Craig's face he pushed himself from the wall and just marched away toward his car, didn't wait for anyone.

'I think I'll go back to home. I didn't see Tony for ages.' She sighed as her eyes followed her colleague.

'Yea, it's a good idea.' Craig agreed with her quietly.

'You don't want to go to check…' John Paul began unsurely, moving from one foot to another.

'Let's say it's not my business, right now.' He replied tiredly. 'I don't have rights and need to take Darren's place. It's his personal thing to find Spike.' He added quieter, so Bridget couldn't hear him. 'I don't dare to put a foot on their thing.'

'You already did Craig, shouting at him for sleeping with Spike on the whole corridor. It's not your business with whom he's meeting and what kind of relationship connect them.' John Paul whispered back to him and smiled softly to Bridget when she farewell with them and left them alone. 'But I'm glad, that at least in one thing we agree…I'm going back to home. You want a lift?'

'John Paul…' Craig said quietly and turned around to grab his hand.

'Yes?' He asked him softly, a little surprised.

'Can you stay with me tonight?'

* * *

He pushed the door with his foot and with his back lit up the light in the cold, moist room before he went down the stairs with a tray in hands. The quiet rumble rang as his shoes met with concrete floor covered with a dust and dead leaves. He approached some old box and laid down a tray on it, before he moved rakes and shovels on the side, so a little of light could came across the little window with barrels in it.

He smiled wolfishly as he heard some move on the floor and someone's mumbling. He pushed slightly on the side the box and put hands on his hips as his eyes wandered over young man sitting on the damp, blue blanket on the floor with tied up behind back hands and mouth covered with a white cloth. He was trying to say something, but only quiet huffs and murmurs were coming out from it, making the other man giggle.

'I'll bring a food for you.' He winked to him and picked up the metallic bowl, looking like it belong to the dog, with some slosh in it. 'Though you might be hungry.' He shot him a wolfish smile before he put the bowl on the floor, on man's feet, and bended over to remove the cloth from his mouth. The man coughed and spit on the ground, while the other one straightened up with mischievous smile. 'How are you today, Spike?' He said with false tenderness in voice.

'How long you're gonna keep me here?' Spike asked him with hoarse voice, screwing his face a little as the sore throat start hurting him.

'Don't know yet.' The man replied truthfully and this time picked up a metallic mug from the tray. 'Why? You're hurry an appointment with someone?' He asked him mockingly. 'Maybe with your new boyfriend?'

'Shut up.' He snapped, eyeing him up unfavorable. 'You can't hold me here forever.'

'Course, I can't.' He agreed and nodded slightly his head, as he start thinking about something. 'Maybe I'll wait until they get irrefutable evidences against you, so you could spend the rest of your life behind bars?' He wondered loudly, tapping his chin. 'It sounds like a good punishment, me.' His lips widened in predator grin. 'Or maybe I just kill you and don't have to bother about your big mouth, when they catch you? It sounds like a good option to me. You deserve for death when you betrayed me, Brother.'

'How I could betrayed you?' Spike snapped, frowning his eyebrows. 'You're mad. I didn't have any…'

'You disappointed me. You committed the worst crime you ever could.' He said through the teeth, his grin suddenly disappeared, giving a place for anger.

'What crime? I don't know what are you talking about...' He said confused, feeling the first pangs of panic.

'We had a deal.' He almost spitted on him as he bended over him once more. 'But you didn't complete your task.'

'There was no deal between you and me.' Spike replied slowly, accenting every word. 'I just got a letter from the guy I've never before seen, and until today, I didn't have occasion to talk…I didn't come back to England to complete your tasks. You're sick!' He yelled into his face.

'I didn't ask about much. I thought you'll understand me, but you…You're just a weak lad who doesn't has guts to fulfill his own desires...You disappointed me, Brother. You really did, and I'm not going to forget you that.'

'I didn't want to go mad as you…There's something else than revenge in your life? I know what you did.' He suddenly added quietly. 'I saw the picture and recognized you all…Nothing is going to be enough good reason to explain what have you done. You crossed the line.'

'If you listened me, it'd never happen.'

'There was no reason to kill him.' Spike said quietly, tears of anger and sorrow shining in his eyes. 'To kill him like that for nothing.'

'I guess, you're not hungry yet.' The man said coldly and before he could protest and try to turn his head, he already gagged him and smiled cruelly. 'I'll come back later and maybe then you'd eat something.' In response he got some huffs and evil glare. 'Maybe you want me to carry down a television set for you? I know that some people like to watch myself in TV.' He chuckled. 'You're a star, Spike. They're talking about you on every channel.' Spike glanced at him with hate and looked down at the floor when the man laughed quietly and turned toward stairs.

* * *

Anne reluctantly crossed the threshold of the common room, in hands keeping folder with documents, a little afraid of what Darren might do or say to her seeing how he nervously was pacing around the room with hands in hair. She shyly knocked on the door although it was already wide opened and popped her head inside. She smiled slightly when Darren turned on the heel and she noticed a flash of relief in his eyes as he quickly approached her.

'You have something for me?' He asked with hope, couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

'Just a few addresses and phone numbers Spike asked me for few days ago.' She replied and handed him a folder. 'He didn't share with me any details on what he was working on. I'm just receptionist.' She said with apologize smile like it was her fault that Spike has been kidnapped.

'Not your fault.' Darren replied quietly, didn't look at her, only at folder. 'You saw Bridget? I thought I saw her car following me all the way here.'

'Yea, she forgot about something.' She shrugged and glanced toward the door. 'Can I go now?' She asked shyly.

'Yea, thank you.' He nodded and sat down at free desk. 'But I don't mind if you bring Bridget here. I don't like when people sneaking behind my back.' He added and she bit down on her lip.

'But she…'

'Yea, she forgot something.' He rolled his eyes and laid down the all papers on the desk. 'And she can bring a coffee for me.'

He smiled slightly when two minutes later Bridget's high heels rang in the corridor and she reluctantly stepped into common room with annoyed face. He stayed with his back toward her, but he heard how she moved behind him and few second later a black mug landed by his right hand, filling his nostrils with aromatic, warm and sweet coffee.

'You could say you want to check if I'm alright.' Darren finally broke the silence and took a sip of his liquid.

'I just popped for something.' She shrugged, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. 'Don't disturb yourself.'

'I bet you forget.' He mumbled from the folder.

'You spend too much time with Craig. You're turning into him.' She snapped annoyed, crossing arms against the chest. 'Everywhere you're sensing conspiracy.'

'So when you know I'm doing fine, you're going to help me or go back to home?' He asked, but didn't wait for her response moved two cards over the table, at the end of it. 'He was asking about Lila's phone number. I wonder what he wanted from her and if he contacted with her.'

'I thought about take her down at the station and give her a few questions.' Bridget said as she picked up the papers, knowing there's no way she's going back to home now. She took off her coat and hanged it on her chair before she sat next to Darren.

'Does name Patricia Newborn telling you something?' Darren suddenly asked as unfamiliar name caught his eyes.

'No.' She shook head. 'Why you asked?'

'Spike was asking about her…Would you type her name on the computer? Maybe we have her in records.'

'Fine.' She shrugged and with a deep sigh took the card and marched off toward her desk.

'Thanks, Bridge.'

'Bridge?' She repeated annoyed, giving him dead glare above monitor.

'Everyone's around have nicknames, so why you would be special and don't get a one?' He raised his eyebrow. 'Just think about solid, stone bridge connecting two lands like Craig and us…'

'Okay, I get it.' She raised her hand, pulling her face. 'And don't add anything more if you don't want to get a slap.'

'Save your strength for a guy who is keeping Spike. I think he deserves at least one.'

'If only this.' She said quietly, for moment staring at man with concern, before her head again disappeared behind the monitor and there was only the sound of clatter of fingers rhythmically hitting the keyboard.

* * *

Pair of red small points appeared in the darkness when only Craig had opened the door of his flat. Firstly they scared John Paul a little, until he recalled himself that there was still another resident of the flat living with Craig. When the man lit up the light and stretched his hand toward the door, showing him to come in, John Paul obeyed and smiled slightly as the black cat, the owner of red points, meowed loudly and was staring at him with his yellow eyes, curious.

'Someone missed me pretty bad…' Craig grinned slightly as Chubby start fawning around his legs, meowing loudly with pretension. '…or is very hungry.' John Paul smiled when the cat spring toward the kitchen with raised tail, while Craig followed him with a deep sigh.

'If you give him a food regularly, he wouldn't complain so loudly.' John Paul said with a small smile as he settled down on the couch and stretched out his legs.

'I'm feeding him regularly.' He argued, before his voice has been drowned in the sound of falling dry food into Chubby's bowl.

'Yea, I see that.' He shouted back, with teasing voice. His laugh died on his lips and he jumped slightly on the seat as he felt hands squeezing his shoulder and Craig's warm breath on the back of his neck. 'Everything's fine?'

'Yhm.' Craig murmured into his skin as he inhaled his hair. 'Just tired.'

'Go to bed then.' John Paul said softly, nervously moving on his seat. 'Just give me some blanket and I'll be fine.' Craig grunted slightly before he pulled back from John Paul's head and he felt as his one hand went down from his shoulder, straight to his hand so he could wrap fingers around it.

'Come on then.' He said in whisper and gently tugged his hand giving him a sign to follow him. John Paul unsurely stood up and let Craig followed him on the other end of the room, toward the room surrounded in darkness, until Craig found the switch and lit the light to show him a king size bed in the centre of it.

* * *

_Luis Brain was still shaking and sobbing on the floor, when the bullet has left the barrel and hammered into wall, just above man's head. He was waiting for another shot, for the pain it would caused, but nothing like that came. He slightly lifted his head and with one eye glanced at the man with wet of tears face staring at him unmoved, before he hid the gun under his coat. _

_'I forgive you.' The man suddenly said quietly and shoved hands into the pockets of his coat as woman's alarmed voice came to their ears and some steps rang above their heads. _

_'Thank you.' Luis said through the tears. 'If I only could turn back the time, I'd never let your mother…' He didn't finish only jerked up his head as he heard a characteristic click and the door closed behind man's back as he stormed out from the shop, before his wife could see what's going on. _

_'Everything's fine, Luis? Why are you sitting on the floor?'_

_'I'm searching for my notes. I lost it somewhere.' He lied and discreetly wiped the tears from eyes and glanced briefly at the door where his key where still slowly hanging in the lock. _

_'One day you'll lose your head, Lui.' She giggled and kissed him above the right eyebrow, why the man in total silence was watching the window, proceding in head what just happened. _


	42. Looking into the eyes of the devil

**I managed to wrote another chapter for you :) Hope you'd like it Xx**

Darren once again dialed Craig's phone number, but still he was getting in response only a voice mail. He swore under his nose and put the mobile phone back to the pocket of his jeans, while his other hand pushed the wooden gate painted in white and he carefully stepped on slippery pavement leading to the cottage.

'He picked up the phone?' Darren sighed irate and glanced briefly above his arm at coming up Bridget.

'No. The phone is still switch off.' He replied and approached the window to see if someone's was inside the house, since no one response for his knocking. 'It looks like we need to take care about new trail alone.'

'Well, he gave you a free hand, so he shouldn't snap at you later.' Bridget stated and joined him.

'You never can be sure what he has in mind at a time.' He said drily, not convinced to Craig's _I don't care about the case anymore. _'I hope she doesn't go anywhere for Christmas.' He added as he knocked once again on the door. 'What old grannies like her can go and do in such weather, instead of sitting in home? It's bloody freezing.'

'It's private possession, young man!' They almost got a heart attack, when woman's shrink voice rang behind their backs. Darren quickly turned on the heel and stared unsurely at low woman in long, pink coat and white hairs curled so much that she was looking like a lamb, armed with a shovel.

'Mrs. Newborn?' He asked carefully, not quite enjoying the view of spade pointing toward his face like it was a lance or something like that. He glanced at petrified Bridget for a help, but she seemed to be more concern on grannies weapon than on him or the woman.

'It depends on who asks.' She replied, glancing at him suspiciously.

'I'm detective sergeant Darren Osborne, and this is my partner, Bridget Thomson.' He introduced them and slowly removed his badge from the back of his jeans. 'Can you just put down a shovel, ma'am?' He asked, didn't understand since when the grannies become so dangerous and possessive that they're ready to attack everyone who's walking around their houses.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' She said with a small smile and dropped the shovel down on the ground. 'I wonder what I do to deserve to be visit by three police officers in one week. Did I drive too fast?'

'No, ma'am. We just want to talk with you about the police officer who visited you few days ago.' He replied with a half smile. 'He was working on some case…'

'Ah, yes there was this young, very polite detective, I think. He had a strange name.'

'Yea, it has to be him.' He nodded.

'He was asking about my niece, Anne.'

'Anne Luthie?' He asked quickly, something clicked in his mind.

'Yes, love. She was my niece.' She nodded her head with a small smile. 'Lovely girl. Shame she died in such young age.'

'Can you tell us about what exactly the officer was asking you?' Bridget asked. 'It's very important for the case we're working on.'

'Why don't you ask him? He's your college, right?' She glanced at them suspiciously, the shovel slightly budge in her hand.

'He's in the hospital, ma'am. And there's no chance we can talk with him for the next few days.' Darren lied, making sad face.

'Oh, dear. He had accident?' She asked shocked. 'I hope he's going to feel better.'

'He has been attacked when he was going back to home. We're afraid it might has something to do with the case he was working on, and that's why we're checking every place he visited for the last days.' He continued, ignoring unappreciated glances from Bridget. _Sometimes you need to lie, if you want to reach something. _

'In such situation I'll try my best to help you.' She said, still shaken by the news. 'Come in. I'll make something hot to drink for you and tell everything what I said that poor boy.'

'Thank you, ma'am. You don't have any idea how you're helping us.' Bridget smiled kindly and wiped her shoes on the doormat, before she stepped inside the house.

* * *

John Paul stretched out his arms and smiled contently as he slightly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw, it was Craig Dean sleeping next to him, with arms wrapped around his body, as John Paul has snuggled into him in the middle of the night, when he made sure the man was already asleep. He didn't know if when Craig had asked him to stay for night, he has in mind cuddles and other stuffs, so he decided to not push his luck and take what was given to him, until Craig stopped moving and he had become brave and let himself to settle more comfortable in the bed. Exactly in Craig's arms.

He moved closer his face to the crock of his neck and closed his eyes, deciding he's gonna go back to sleep, since Craig didn't wake up yet. He gently laid his hand on Craig's bare chest and sighed with content as he pulled the quilt more over his body. It was so unreal for him. Being with Craig in one bed, without his sarcastic, malicious comments, and pushing him around like he was a toy. _I have to dreaming. _

'Can you stop puffing on my neck? I can't sleep, it's tickling me.' He rolled his eyes as Craig murmured with hoarse voice, didn't bother to even open his eyes, like always ruining the moment.

'Sorry.' John Paul mumbled, before he looked up at his face and suddenly his face broke into wide grin and he almost laugh. Craig has to felt his stare at himself, because finally he reluctantly opened his one eye and glanced down at grinning John Paul. He frowned his eyebrows, didn't understand why he's almost laughing at him now.

'What's so funny?' He asked a little annoyed, glaring at him suspiciously.

'Nothing, I suppose.' He replied, still grinning.

'So why are you grinning like a loony?' He gave him odd look, arching his left eyebrow.

'I just know for sure it's not a dream.' He chuckled and snuggled his face again into the crock of Craig's neck.

'What?' Craig snapped puzzled. John Paul didn't answer only pretend he went back to sleep and after a moment of waiting, Craig decided to do the same, knowing he's not going to get any answer from John Paul. 'Don't think I'm gonna leave that.' He felt on his skin how John Paul chuckled slightly, but didn't dare to say anything to him.

* * *

'He didn't ask for anything more?' Darren asked her disappointed, his all wishes that they found a very important trail and came closer to the killer, had gone. They again had nothing and it looked like Spike wasn't any closer to catch the guy responsible for all those murders, either. They both were looking in a wrong place.

'No, love. He was only asking about my poor, little Anne and her father…He had the same mine as you, young man. So disappointed.' She said with apologize smile. 'Until I didn't show him up the picture. Then he was looking like a Christmas comes earlier this year.' She chuckled, and suddenly Darren's eyes lit up and his head jerked up above a small cup in his hand.

'What kind of picture, ma'am?' Bridget asked with curious, exchanging the looks with her partner.

'An old photography. Nothing interesting, really. But it looks like it was a thing he was searching for, for all this time.'

'Who was on this picture? Little Anne?'

'Anne, her father and two older brothers. It was family picture.' She replied and pushed the plate with sweets toward woman as she noticed she already has empty hands. 'Biscuit?'

'Can you show us this picture?' Darren asked quickly, nervously patting fingers over table-coffee.

'I gave it to your colleague. He asked me for it, and I couldn't resist. He was such a nice lad. Very polite.'

'Did he say something or asked you, when you show him a picture?

'He was asking about my brother's oldest son. He asked if he finished a police school and if I have a contact with him.' She replied after a while pause. 'And he was asking about his stepbrother. If I know where he lives, if he's still in contact with me…'

'And you're?' Darren asked, couldn't stay on his seat. So Spike was right. There was a connection with Anne Luthie's dead, and now they were closer to identity the killer than ever before. 'What about their names?'

'I don't have a contact with them for years…They both had a strange names…I've never could remember them. Anyway I know they both changed their surnames.'

'Did he looks like he recognizes someone on the photograph?' Bridget asked, when Darren eagerly stood up and was ready to go to Spike's apartment in a minute.

'I think so.' She replied thoughtfully. 'Oh, and I remember he was asking about the postcard. From the youngest.' She explained seeing her confused look.

'What postcard?'

'He sent a postcard to my brother from Ibiza. He didn't write nothing important, but it looks like it was very important for him.'

'What was on it?'

'I forgive you, and his signature, Peter Pan. It was send from Ibiza.' She added with a wide smile. 'He always love sun, although he's very pale and when he was sitting on the sun too much, he has burned skin. But he was never afraid of pain. He loves wearing earrings, not only in his ears, if you know what I'm saying. He had a few of them in arms and one on clavicle. But it was so many years ago.' She sighed.

'Thank you, ma'am. You don't have any idea how much you help us.' Darren thanked her, barely could stop himself from run to Spike's apartment. If killer didn't take a picture with himself, it still has to be somewhere in his place.

'Oh, I didn't do nothing, love.' She chuckled. 'I just answered for your questions and told you about my nephews.' Her eyes stopped a little longer for them as she stood up to lead her guests to the front door, concern written over her face. 'I hope they didn't do nothing wrong.'

'We hope too, ma'am.' Bridget replied with a small smile, although she already knew that one of the boys has to be a cold blooded killer they were searching for the last weeks.

'If you contact with Peter Pan, would you tell him to visit his old aunt? He always was my favorite, even if he was a difficult child…But we can't blame kid for parents mistakes, can we?'

'We told him, ma'am. I'm sure he's gonna be happy to hear about you.' She smiled sweetly. 'Goodbye Mrs. Newborn.'

They once again thanked her for help and said goodbyes before the quickly moved toward Darren's car, muddle-headedness. They get in and fastened their belts, and just looked at each other speechless, not sure what to say.

'It has to be one of them. Spike had to recognize one of the boys.' Bridget broke the silence as the first.

'But which one? The one who finished police school and it's possible it's working with us, or the one who was in Ibiza and no one knows what he was doing for all the time?' Darren sighed frustrated. 'We need to call Craig and once more check Spike's flat.'

'But we already shook it upside down, Darren. And we didn't find anything.'

'We could look in a wrong places. Just like we do from the beginning with the case…It's not about Red Rose, it's about Anne Luthie.'

'You think she has been killed by one of her brothers?' She asked, staring at him with horror. 'But it's sick. He couldn't kill her own sister…'

'We don't know that yet, Bridget. I think everything's possible. Call Craig. Maybe he'll answer for your calls.' He said as he start the engine and with squeal of tires, drove down the street.

* * *

John Paul wrapped Craig's jumper around his shoulders and sat down at the table, while in the meantime Craig was pacing around the kitchen and was making a breakfast for them. He smiled amused as the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon hit his nostrils, and lit up red candle was standing on the middle of the set table, like they were just in restaurant on a date, not sitting in small, narrow flat with dirty dishes in the sink, at time where the birds seem to sleep yet.

'Why I have a feeling it's the only thing you can cook?' John Paul asked with a sly smile, when Craig returned from the kitchen with a pan in hand and crazy cat running around his legs like something bite him.

'If you don't like scrambled eggs with bacon I can give you chocolate flakes.' He replied, a little offended with his question. Was he just undermine his cooking skills? 'If you're worrying so much about your figure.' He added not without a little malice.

'I like scrambled eggs.' John Paul said with another sly smile. 'Just thought it's the only thing you can cook, since you never did nothing else to eat for me.' He explained with innocent look, trying to humor him.

'I made a popcorn for you.' Craig recalled him with seriousness in his voice, before he took a bite of his breakfast, staring inquiringly at his partner. John Paul wasn't sure if he should burst into laugh or just admit he was right using the same tone of voice as him and pretend there's nothing funny in this.

'But you bought the popcorn, didn't you?' But McQueen woke up in his body and he just couldn't shut himself up. 'So it was already prepared.' He said carefully, showing him his point, but Craig didn't look convince, only more annoyed.

'Well, I needed to heat it up, didn't I?' He replied drily with dead glance and John Paul had to bite down on his low lip, before treacherous grin appeared on his face and ruin their first breakfast together.

'Yea, it requires a lot of knowledge about cooking.' He didn't know since when he turned into Michaela, but the more he wanted to make a peace between them, the more he was teasing him and doing everything to irate him. He always thought that turning into Michaela, you can't fall lower, but today he thought it was quite funny and at least he could know Craig better from the other side.

'You're doing it on purpose?' He asked him sharply, having enough his little game. 'You just advanced to the group the most irate persons ever.'

'And who belong to this category?' He asked and with innocent smile licked the spoon from the sugar and coffee.

'Spike and my oldest brother, Jake. The most annoying persons in whole world.'

'They just know how to approach you. I don't think about it as a defect. More like a advantage.' He grinned to impressed Craig. 'At least two persons are able to put you down, when you're annoying.'

'It's our first breakfast together, John Paul. And you're doing everything to ruin it and be on my bad list.' Craig snapped and folded his arms like petulant kid, while John Paul moved his chair toward him with a flirtatious smile.

'Well, maybe I should bite himself on the tongue before I start criticize your cooking skills…'

'If it's so important for you, I can cook something for you. We can meet for a dinner and I'll make something good for you.'

'Oh, really? You mean I can come for a match to you?'

'No I had date in mind.' He replied with serious tone, looking straight into John Paul's eyes.

'Oh.' It was the only word he could afford right now. He just stared at Craig with disbelief, grinning like a loony, while Craig was smiling softly to him.

'So, like the idea?' Instead of answering him, John Paul leaned to him and kissed him on this lips, wrapping his arms around the neck. 'I guess, it means yes.' He chuckled slightly, his good humor returned.

'So when?' John Paul asked him impatiently with arms still around his neck, looking excited like a kid who just got his desire bike.

'Soon, I guess. I just need to do shopping and have time to prepare everything for a dinner…I'll make something special for you.'

'Can't wait to try it.' John Paul replied with flirtatious grin and leaned again to kiss him shortly in the lips.

'I can cook a chocolate cake for you, for a dessert. I have a very good recipe from my mum. It's delicious.' He mumbled as he gave him a few kisses along his neck.

'I think you thought about baking a cake, not cooking.' Craig jerked up his head and one look at him told John Paul he just crossed the line this time, and he won't forgive him that so quickly this time. 'You're not going to answer? It's ringing from the dawn.' He changed the theme when Craig's mobile phone start ringing for, God only knows, how many times this day, but the man hadn't bother to looked at it even once. 'It can be something important.'

'It can wait.' Craig replied and before he could answer, Craig's lips suddenly covered his own and he has been pulled into passionate kiss. 'I have more important things on the head right now.' He mumbled into his lips as he start fighting with the buttons of John Paul's shirt. 'You're still hungry?' John Paul shook his head and with small smile grabbed him for a t-shirt and pulled forward. He thought he'll catch him, but Craig has been caught by his sudden reaction and turned his body a little on the right, so in the end instead of land on John Paul's laps, he landed on the hard floor.

'For fuck's Sake!' He growled with pain from John Paul's feet level, while Chubby meowed loudly, scared as his master body unceremoniously landed on him. 'Jesus, I killed Chubby!' He yelled with horror as he only noticed black, fluffy hair protruding under his body.

'If he was dead, he wouldn't meow, Craig.' John Paul said surely and quickly helped Craig to roll on the side, so the cat in a minute was free and with meowing could ran away as an arrow, toward the bedroom. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Just give me a hand, will you?' That's all if it comes about nice breakfast with two.

* * *

'Mum doesn't teach you to not slip a hand under girl's skirt on the first date?' Craig gritted his teeth as the first person who approached him in the hall, turned to be annoying pathologist who for good morning decided to welcome him with a stupid joke, as he noticed his swollen cheek.

'And yours doesn't teach you when to shut up?' He replied annoyed, giving him a heavy glare. 'Anyway, what forced you to leave your catacombs? You want something from me?'

'I got Spike's blood results. I thought it might interest you.' He replied and showed him a big envelope.

'Is he positive?' He asked quietly with unsure glancing at the object.

'I'm not suppose to open it.' Pathologist replied, giving him an envelope. 'It's confidential…But since Spike isn't around and he doesn't has family, you have a right to see them and decided what to do with it.'

'Why me?' He sighed, closing his eyes. So it was all about him not interfere into Spike's business.

'You're his boss.' He replied with a shrug. 'I don't care what you're going to do with the results. I did my part.'

'Fine. I'll open it later.' He mumbled and removed his mobile phone to check who was trying to contact with him from the morning, while pathologist came back to his kingdom. He frowned his eyebrows as he noticed seven missing calls from Darren and two others from Bridget. He immediately dialed stepbrother's number and without going to his office, he ran out from the commissariat.

* * *

John Paul inserted the key into the lock and tried to opened the door as quietly he could, but before he even turned it around, the door opened widely and he stood face to face with smiling Carmel in her pink dressing-gown. He knew it doesn't bode anything good.

'Mum, John Paul is back!' She yelled and let him came inside with hanged low head. It didn't take too much time for his mum to jump out from the kitchen and corner him in the small corridor, while behind her back grew up from nowhere Mercedes head.

'Where did you spend last night?' She asked him sharply, like he was a bloody teenager, not adult man.

'At mate's house. I sent you a message, didn't I?' He replied annoyed and with a little problems passed by his mum, to hang his jacket.

'Since when you have mates?' John Paul's eyes fished from the crowd Michaela's blonde head and sent her the most cold look he could manage to do, before he start pushing through them, toward living room.

'Shut up, little cow.' Cedes snapped at her.

'What friend, John Paul? Do I know him?' His mum continued, didn't give up, only followed him to the other room.

'You stayed at this hot partner of yours house, don't you?' Mercedes shot and John Paul wanted to kill her for this.

'You mean Craig Dean?' Myra asked with lapping heart, with confuse staring at her oldest daughter. 'Oh, is it true, John Paul? Speak up, love!'

'It's not your business.' John Paul snapped and threw himself on the couch during eloquent cries of excitement from Carmel and mum's mouth.

'Told ya, mum. He's shagging with this small fella.' Mercedes said in expert tone, with a wide grin, making John Paul to gasp in horror and stare at her with open mouth, while his mum almost pass out.

'Eww, that's gross, John Paul. How can you sleeping with this dwarf?' Michaela screwed her face, like she just smelled something horrible.

'I didn't sleep with anyone, okay?' He shouted, but his loud family effectively quiet him down.

'So how is he in bed?' He wasn't surprise it was a first question about which Mercedes could think up.

'Did he take you for a dinner?' Carmel was just behind her, as usual big romantic.

'I don't believe you didn't say me you're in a relationship with him!' Myra whined, offended. 'I wouldn't tell anyone about you two, if it's the problem.'

'Yea, I know you wouldn't tell, mum. Because Michaela will forestall you.' He said drily, rolling his eyes.

'That's not true!' Michaela yelled outraged. 'Mum, say him something!'

'Oh, tell me everything, John Paul!' Carmel squealed over his head, and he already had enough. 'Was he a gentleman around you?'

'Or did he just shag you in some dark alley, after the work?'

'Mercedes!'

'I'm not with Craig Dean. He just asked me to stay with him, cause after what happened with Spike, he didn't want to sit in home alone. Normally he would ask Darren for it, but since he has fiancé, his place is with her.'

'Don't lie to me, John Paul. Your head is over the hills, since you start meeting with him.' Myra said, pointing at him her index finger, almost accusingly.

'Mum, can you just drop it? All of you? I don't want to talk about Craig Dean.'

'So he was rubbish, then.' He rolled his eyes, didn't have strength to say Mercedes to get lost.

'Okay, leave your brother alone.' John Paul breathed with relief knowing that it's over. 'I need to speak up with him.' The loud growl escaped from his mouth as she showed his sisters a door and she sat up next to him. 'So would you…' The mobile phone start rang and in his whole life, John Paul never answered it so quickly.

'Yes?' He said to mobile phone with a small smile as he recognized Craig's voice. But it quickly disappeared and his eyebrows frowned when he heard the rest of his statement. 'I'm on my way.'

'Something wrong, love?' She asked with concern.

'I need to go to work, mum. I'll explain you everything later.' He gave her a kiss on the check and ran toward the corridor.

* * *

'He has to recognized one of this boys. We need to find a photograph.' Bridget repeated it once again, when everyone were working very hard in Spike's flat, turning it upside down. 'He has to hide it somewhere.'

'But do we really need so many constables, here?' Craig asked annoyed, trying to find a place for himself without collide with any policemen. 'They rub off the all traces.'

'If we want to find a photograph as quickly it's possible, we need them.' She replied and ordered two constables to check the bathroom.

'But there's too many of them here.' He snapped. 'Don't you see it? Darren? Would you take your head back on the place and use your brain?'

'No one asked you to stay here. You always can go back to home.' Darren replied him coldly, eyeing him up unfriendly above some old book. Craig gritted his teeth and leaned against the commode, decided to not answer for his provocation.

'You're okay?' He glanced at John Paul who came from nowhere and was staring at his cheek with guiltiness.

'Yea, I'm fine. Just don't want to talk about it, okay?' He replied in whisper, can't find a place for himself.

'Okay.' John Paul mumbled and looked at his colleagues. 'Do we know something else?' He asked louder.

'It looks like Spike was right about Anne Luthie. Two boys from the photograph are her brothers.' Darren replied and picked up another book from the shelf.

'Do you have any suggestions what kind of connection?' Craig asked, thinking intensively about something.

'We thought one of them could kill her.' Bridget said.

'Killed own sister? Why on Earth he would do that? They were quiet close, since what I know.'

'Maybe it wasn't so wonderful, when Mrs. Newborn wasn't around?' She suggested. 'Maybe it was accident? Or jealousy?'

'What about others? What about motive?' He kept asking, looking more annoyed with minute by minute.

'Maybe Michael Luthie found out who was standing behind his wife's murder and he needed to kill him to silent him.'

'What about others?'

'He told them about his suspicion?' She shrugged.

'It doesn't make sense.' Craig stated, shaking his head. 'Maybe the murders are connected with Anne Luthie's death. But I don't think he killed her. It was an accident, and I think Spike thought the same…It has to be something else.'

'The killer is Anne Luthie's brother. That's the connection.' Darren chimed in.

'But why he start killing? What pushed him into this? Why Spike thought about Anne Luthie, before he even found out about her brothers?'

'We couldn't find anything about Red Roses members, so he decided to bite the case from the different side.' Darren shrugged.

'No, it was something else…If it wasn't, killer wouldn't risk so much to go after him. He's somehow linked with these murders. I don't know how, but he is.' He said firmly. 'We're looking in a wrong place…We need to start think like Spike. He found a connection we're searching for…Maybe a motive.'

'We checked the all places he was in. And trust me, if we don't find a motive, he didn't either.'

'We're searching in a wrong place…' He replied quietly, more to himself than to them, and before they could react he stormed out from the room, toward the entrance.

'What the hell is he doing?' He asked confused, glancing at John Paul.

'I'll try to find out.' He replied and quickly ran after him.

* * *

The door opened widely and moment later closed with a slam when John Paul stopped in the middle of the room and was watching him intently with arms crossed against the chest. He glanced heavily above his desk, bravely withstanding his stare.

'You said Spike it's not your business anymore.' John Paul said sharply, sparks of anger sprinkled from his eyes.

'Because he isn't.' Craig replied firmly, didn't understand his outburst.

'So how you're going to explain your behavior in Spike's flat, eh? You said it's Darren's matter, but you're still interfering…'

'I'm taking a part in investigation, John Paul. I'm trying to find a killer and since Spike has been kidnapped by him, he's somehow connected with it, don't you think?' He asked him sharply, feeling like he was just talking with a kid. 'He's a part of my investigation.'

'But you're still talking about him, not a killer.' John Paul said, but not so much confident as moment later.

'Because bloody Darren bite the case from the wrong side.' Craig snapped, outraged. 'For moment forget about Anne Luthie and all murders. And think about one thing which is connecting this two pieces together.' John Paul glanced at him confused. 'Spike. He's the line between murders and killer. We thought he's a killer because of his unfortunately meeting with Red Roses band, or that at least he's helping the killer…But what we think about it from the different side? Why from all these people working here, the killer chose him? It could be you or me. Anyone.'

'Spike is a new one on the station. No one knows him good, so he's an ideal bait. If killer wants someone be accuse for those murders, Spike is ideal for this job.' John Paul said after little pause. 'We also know the killer has to be from our station, so it's not a problem for him to find out a few things about him.'

'Yea, but still why him? You can't forget about a letter he got in Ibiza. It was his first contact with a killer, John Paul. He already chose him, before he even know he's going to join us. He knows about his mother death and was asking him to come back to England. He has some fucking vendetta against Luis Brain and other members of the band, before it even start.'

'But if he knows about Spike's mother, than he had to know his surname, but he changed it years ago.' John Paul noted, frowning his eyebrows.

'That's the question. How they met?' Craig smiled slightly. 'How he knows that Spike Hunter it's Spike Bridges right now?'

'The only explanation is, he knows him. He knew how Spike looks and recognized him.' John Paul's eyes widened. 'So let's say Spike understood he was taking a part in killer's game, but what pushed him on Anne Luthie's trail?' He sat down in front of Craig's desk. 'She died in car accident, before the murders even started.'

'Maybe her death woke up something evil in him? I don't know, but whatever it was, Spike found it. I'm sure about it.'

'How the killer contacted with him? Knew where to search for him?'

'I don't have any idea.' He shrugged. 'I don't have answers for all questions.' He said with a slight smile in the meantime, when someone gently knocked on the door. Moore slipped inside the room and bowed a little before he handed documents to his superior.

'What is it?' John Paul asked intrigued.

'Like you said, he has to know about Spike's mother tragic death and also knows how he looks…So I start thinking where he could saw him.' Craig replied and opened the first page, before he nodded at the chair to give Moore a sign to sit down on it. 'I thought about court.'

'But he couldn't work in police yet.' John Paul noted, confused. 'He was in the high school or at least in school police.'

'Yea, that's true.' Craig agreed, nodding his head.

'But we can't forget it was very loud case and was connecting with his sister's boyfriend.' Moore said softly. 'There was no way, he wouldn't start interesting about that case.'

'So he found about the case from his sister? Wasn't she a little too young to be with Michael Luthie, then? We know she was the youngest from the siblings.'

'She start dating with him very early. I already checked it.' Craig explained with a small smile. 'Let's say Michael Luthie was very lucky, he hasn't be accused of sleeping with minor.'

'But I think he doesn't find out about Spike's case from her.' Moore chimed in and pointed at someone's name. 'He knew about the case from George Fiddler.'

'From who?' John Paul asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

'I checked Anne Luthie's metrics and thanks to it, I got a confirmation that George Fiddler has been her father. The interesting thing is he has been a prosecutor during the Laura Hunter's course.'

'It only destroy his bonds with Anne even more.' Craig said quietly. 'But it also means he could take one or even both his sons to the court. They could see their father in action and see a boy not less younger than them, who just lost his mother.'

'But Spike was still a kid, Craig. During these all years, he changed. It'd be really hard for killer to recognize him after so many years.'

'But he's a copper and remember his surname. It wasn't hard for him to found him…But the question is, who is the killer and still we don't know motives his crimes…Are they sure, Spike recognized someone on the photograph?'

'Yes. They're sure about it.' John Paul nodded.

'But the question is which one? And where they are? Do they have a contact with themselves, or it is like Mrs. Newborn said, they broke every contact with each other? So many questions…'

'What if he recognized both of them?' Moore suddenly said.

'Sorry?' Craig glanced at him confused.

'What if inspector Spike knows both boys from the photograph? Well, he never said he recognize one of them, didn't he? Maybe we're searching for two murderers, not one?' He suggested and blushed slightly under their intently stares. 'Or he found a connection?'

'Well, he asked about both boys, but knowing him, he just could pretend he knew only one of them, not both.' John Paul agreed, giving Craig a long look. 'But then, how he met them?'

'Don't have any idea.' Craig shook his head and glanced at constable. 'Do you think about join our department? I think we need someone with clear mind.' Moore grinned widely, blushing even more. 'We need to come back to Spike's flat and find the picture. That's the answer for all questions. If he recognized someone from it, maybe we can also.'

* * *

Darren throw his stinking merchant navy on his chair and ran hands through his hair as he tiredly looked through the window. It was already dark outside and Hannah was calling him a few times this day, asking at what time he's going back to home. She made a dinner for them. He's favorite meal. That's why he couldn't tell that he doesn't want to come back to home only stay at Spike's flat. He just wanted to dig under the sheet on Spike's bed and hibernate, until he came back to him.

There's no way he could deceive himself any longer. Despite his all efforts to go back to his old, orderly world, in the depths of his soul, he knew that something changed. He changed. He even didn't know when Spike sneaked into his heart and became very close to him. He'd give anything only to see him at least for one short moment. To hear his voice, feel his skin under fingers, to smell his orange shampoo every time he has pushed himself into his arms, searching for support and affection.

He wanted him to be friends with him, but now he understood that secretly he wanted much more. He could say and think what's he wanted, but he couldn't deceive his heart. There was impossible for him to look at Spike again as a friend. Not after what had had a place between them. Not after he has found out, that Spike reciprocate his feelings. Spike loves him, and he doesn't doubt in it. And he…He loves him too.

The soft knock on the door forced him to turn from the window and pretend he was preparing himself to leave. His eyebrows raised up as he saw Craig coming in to his office. Darren sat down on his desk and fixed eyes at his quiet stepbrother, didn't understand why he paid him a visit.

'Bridget said you didn't find anything, yet, so I guessed you had to go back to office.' He said softly.

'We'll finish tomorrow.' Darren replied causally and until now he noticed an envelope in his hand. 'You want something from me? If yes, do it quick, I'm going back to home.' He knew he was too harsh for him, but he couldn't understand why Craig suddenly stop carrying about finding Spike. It should fucking bother him, but this bastard was only snapping at them and all the time complaining at their every efforts.

'Danny gave me it, today. Spike's blood results.' He replied reluctantly, suddenly looking nervous. He handed an envelope to him and shoved hands into the pocket of his jeans. 'I thought you'd like to know, since you and him…got very close.' He smiled nervously. 'If you want to talk with me, you know where I am.' He added as he laid a hand on the handle.

'Is he positive?' He gulped nervously as he looked down on the envelope.

'Don't know. I didn't read them…I thought you're the only person who has rights to see them. I bet, Spike would agree with me about it….I don't have rights to interfere into your business, do I?' He asked him with a half smile, and something soften in Darren's heart.

'Thank you, Craig.' He said quietly and smiled slightly as Craig glanced at him for the last time and walked away from his office, leaving him alone.

He rotated the envelope in his hands, watching it intently from all sides. What if Spike was positive? He knew the risk when he go to bed with Spike, but he didn't think clear then. For him only counts that he could be with Spike, closer than never before, be a part of him. He didn't think about consequences of the next day, what might happen if Spike was HIV positive and he could just gave the illness to innocent Hannah. If she…He'd never forgive himself this.

He knew he couldn't put it aside. He needed to open up the envelope right now, there was no turn back from it. He did it with a one, quick move. The papers fall down on his laps. With shaking hands he start reading them.

At least once Randall thought about someone else than himself. He breathed with relief and put the papers down on the desk. He ran hands over his face, while his mind focused at Spike. There's no way he would rub off his eyes and smile from the memory. He was sitting to deep under his skin to forget about him.

He'll phone to Hannah and tell her he'll be later today, so there's no reason for her to stay up and wait for him. He just couldn't look into her eyes, right now. No, till his mind is still occupying only by one person. He couldn't hurt her so much. She doesn't deserve for it. He should finish it…But does he really could do it?


	43. My dearest brother

**Hello :) I have another new chapter for you. I know it's short...But I think you'd forgive me when you get another one :) We're almost in the end. **

Inspector Burge was doing everything to contact with Craig Dean from the dawn, but man has been avoiding her all calls in purpose and make sure that Anne and everyone at station will claim he has a day off. He wasn't in mood for dealing with the bat woman and her gorillas. Right now he needed to deal with Darren and his men working in Spike's flat and make sure that they hadn't miss anything.

He felt quiet alone and frustrated, knowing there won't be John Paul with him, since he and Bridget needed to talk with a judge who was considering Laura's Hunter case and ask him if he remember who was in court in the judgment day and if there was any accident during the all course. Maybe he'd throw a little light on the case, or at least help where to look for.

Craig also had his own job to do, but against to others, he didn't tell anyone about it. He decided to keep it for himself, since every wall on the station have ears and it wasn't safe to talk about the case with anyone. He only could trust himself, and tried to understand Spike's thinking before it'd be too late.

He got out from his car and zipped up his jacket while he jumped over high snow drift and marched toward nice, little house on the end of the quiet street. The person for whom he was looking for was already outside the house, in the small garden, throwing forward a blue ball for a Labrador puppy, while his grandchildren were screaming and running around the house, throwing a snow balls in themselves. Craig approached the stylish fence and just watched them with hope that man would turn around soon and he wouldn't has to interfere them.

The puppy noticed him as a first. He jerked his head up and looked into Craig's direction like he knew from the beginning where he was standing, although man was trying to be quiet as much he could. The puppy start barking with shrilly voice and immediately start running toward him, but the fence effectively stopped him from jumping on Craig and trying to bite him on the ankle.

'Sorry for disturbing you, but we suppose to have an appointment now.' Craig said with a warm smile when puppy's caught man's attention.

'Inspector Craig Dean, I suppose.' The man in his mid fifties in a downy, red jacket said with a small smile as he approached the fence with stretched out hand.

'Yes, that's me.' He shook offered hand.

'Peter Barglow.' He introduced himself and took a look at his guest. 'You want to talk with me about Anne Luthie's case, if I understood good?'

'That's right. You were first on the place of accident from what I know, so I was curious if you're able to tell me about everything you saw that night and show me the pictures you took.'

'Sure I can, but I don't have too much to say. It was an accident, and I'm sure of it.' He shrugged his arms. 'Anyway, why are you so interested in that case? It has been closed few years ago.'

'There's a chance it has something to do with my case. I need to check something, before I lay down my theory to Superintendent.' He replied with a small smile. 'I don't want to make a fool of myself.'

'Aren't you working on Red Roses case, perhaps?' He asked, glancing at him suspiciously. 'Don't tell me you're going to dig up my case and link Anne Luthie's death with the others deaths.'

'Nothing like that.' Craig assured him and flashed his teeth in friendly grin. 'Just need to know what you saw that night and, well…I'm afraid I can't tell anything more. It's confidential.'

'I can tell you how much I can.' The man said unhappy and nodded toward the house behind his back. 'Come in, then. Let's see how I can help you.'

Craig massaged his petrified of cold hands as he came inside the empty house and has been leaded toward nice, warm living room where in high glass cases were standing Barglow's awards for his achieve in work and pictures of him and, he guessed, his colleagues from department from some parties. He took a look on them, while Peter was searching for something in the commode.

'Is it George Fiddler with you?' Craig suddenly asked as familiar man appeared in one of the photographs, standing arm to arm with Peter.

'Yea, it's him.' The man nodded his head, without even looking at the glass case. 'Decent guy, shame he died.'

'So you knew him personally?'

'Yea, we've become friends…We met after Anne's death, I needed, you know…'

'Yes, I know.' He nodded his head, wondering about something. 'If you were friends, it means you have to meeting after the work? Knowing each other families?'

'Well, yeah.' He agreed after moment of pause. 'He had three kids.'

'Anne and two boys, right?'

'Right. Nice kids, although adopted one was a little freak…But harmless, as George stated…The truth is, I've never seen the youngest one, so it's hard for me to judge him, but I didn't hear good opinion about this boy. Even when he grew up was making problems everywhere he appeared.'

'Do you know what's happened with them? Where are they now?' He tried to sound uninterested. 'Follow father's patch?'

'I didn't hear about this _freak_ for years, but I really never cared about him. Never seen him, so why would I?'

'What about other one then?'

'I heard he's a copper, but I've never seen him on our station. I guess he has to working on different area.'

'I suppose he wanted to forget what's happened to his family and move away.' Craig stated and flickered a glassy surface with his forefinger. 'Maybe he start working in police after you go retire.' He suggested. 'It was like, what? Four years ago?'

'I think he joined the force earlier. I'm almost sure I saw him one day.' He shrugged, but Craig noticed there was something in his voice, telling him he didn't say the entire truth.

'On the station? Or maybe in the terrain…' He asked carefully, didn't want to push him too much.

'In terrain. I think he was trying to help in the case.' He replied reluctantly and removed a box from the upper drawer.

'In Luthie's case?' He suggested innocently and smiled slightly when man's head jerked up and surprised looked at him.

'Yea, you're right. He was there.'

'You think he was called to come?'

'Why would they called him? Luthie was his sister's husband, not his. They've never been a close family and since Anne's tragic death, any of brothers were in contact with him. They were blaming him for her death…'

'Well, he was behind the wheel, when their car crashed with a tree.' Craig stated.

'The monitoring was saying something different.' The man replied reluctantly, glancing unsurely at him.

'What do you mean? What monitoring?' He asked puzzled.

'Ten minutes before the accident they stopped on the petrol station. The CCTV cameras recorded them, when they were departing. There's no doubts it was Anne Luthie sitting behind the wheel.'

'Are you sure about this?'

'Yea. Few officers watched the tape and said exactly the same. It was Anne Luthie who caused the accident, not her husband.' He said firmly, without doubt.

'Did you tell her father about it?' he asked, didn't understand why he didn't find about CCTV cameras in the records of the case.

'He already went through the hell, he didn't need to know about this…In the end we made sure that unawareness didn't hurt anyone.' Peter said with a small smile.

'The problem is, it hurt. It took Michael Luthie's life.' He said deadpanned and man stopped smiling. 'That's all documents you have?' Craig asked, nodding at envelopes in man's hands. 'Can I watch them, here?'

* * *

He tried to leave the flat without wakening up Hannah, but when he only reached for his jacket, he heard how hare barefoot rhythmically tapping the floor before she appeared in the living room with sleepy face.

'Go back to bed. It's still early.' He said softly as he wore a jacket.

'Yes, it's still early, Darren. And you're again going out.' She noted, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'You know we're working very hard, since Spike has been kidnapped.'

'You're carrying more about him, than me.' She said quietly and he felt guilty. He never meant to hurt her. But God only knows how much he carried about this guy and want to cry of powerlessness. He wanted him to be in his arms. Safe and happy. Instead of worrying if he ever seen him again.

'I'm carrying about you.' He replied back, thinking about it as a harmless, small lie. He couldn't admit Spike was more important for him, than her. It'd kill her. 'I'll try to be earlier today.' At least he could give her that.

'I need to talk with you.' Hannah said firmly and tried to catch him by the arm, but Darren pulled back.

'I'm late, Hannah. We talk later.'

'I'm trying to talk with you for the last month. It's important.' She insisted, but Darren only smiled slightly to her and wrapped his arms around her. 'You look tired, get a rest. We talk when I come back, okay?'

'Okay.' She finally gave up with a small sigh and kissed him slightly on the cheek. 'I love you.' She said staring straight into his eyes, making Darren to sweat and feel very uneasy.

'See you later.' He reciprocated the kiss and before she could demand him to say back, he walked out from the flat. He wasn't enough heartless to feed her with more lies. She heard them enough for the last month.

* * *

He squeezed eyes when the light has been turn on and moved back until he felt a cold wall under his thin t-shirt. His teeth creaked from ubiquitous chill in the room. He pulled back even more, when his empty bowl landed on the floor with loud, unexpected crash and moment later he could see laughing to him eyes, belonging to the man he hated with his all heart.

'Feeling a bit cold here, ain't you?' His lips broke into ugly smile as he leaned closer and removed a gun from under his coat. He wanted to say him to fuck off, but the cloak in his mouth didn't let him. 'I would give you a blanket, but since I decided what I do with you, don't think you'd need a one.' He shivered slightly, thinking about the worse.

The man pressed the gun to his temple, while the other hand grabbed him painfully for neck and made him to bend over his knees. He tried to pull back, to shout, to do anything to not let him kill right now. He couldn't die. Not like that, not when no one knows the truth, yet. But man was strong and kept Spike like he only wanted, chuckling slightly above his ear.

'Don't worry Spike, you're not gonna die today…I didn't think yet where to leave your body.' He laughed shortly and moved his hand from the neck, down the back. 'I wonder how many guys touched you like this. Do you like it?' Spike muffled something and tried to knock off his hand. The man wrapped his hand harshly around his wrists. 'You want me to bring you to agenda, or you'd be a good boy?'

Spike's eyes widened slightly as he heard characteristic click and handcuffs slipped from his hands. He glanced puzzled at the grinning to him man, before he pulled back, and with a gun still pressed to his temple, removed a cloak from his mouth and handed him a piece of paper.

'What is it?' He asked harshly, suspiciously glancing at the paper and massaging his sore wrists.

'Your farewell later to Craig Dean, and your confession of murders.' He grinned and this time handed him a pen. 'You need to give me a small signature under, _I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice, _line.'

'It's some fucking joke?' Spike snapped, angrily staring into his eyes. 'I'm not going to sign it.'

'Oh, you'll Spike, if you want to see another day.' He said with a grin which didn't reach his suddenly cold eyes. 'Just your name, I don't ask for much.'

'If I sign it, you gonna kill me.'

'Course I'm gonna, but not today…For your good, sign it. I think you want to be recognize by your colleagues without problems, when they find you, right? I think you want a quick death.'

'They're not gonna believe I committed a suicide.' He said firmly. 'I'm pretty sure, they know I'm innocent.'

'And I'm pretty sure, they believe inspector Burge, and now are focusing at finding you, not on the case.'

'Are you so sure about this?' Spike asked him with a snort and small smirk. 'They'd never abound a case.'

'First time for everything.' He chuckled slightly and pressed the gun more to his head, making sure there's gonna be a bruise later. 'Sign it, before I lose my temper.' Spike knew he didn't has too much choice, and playing along with the man, would give him at least one more day to think up what to do, and give more time for his department to find him or at least find the trail. His legs were tied in ankles, so there was no point in trying to run away. He wouldn't even reach the door, when he'd has a nice hole in the middle of the head. He had only one option. He obediently picked up the pen and with shaking hand, sign the paper, before he threw the pen straight into man's chest.

'Someone is not in the mood.' He chuckled like he just said a good joke and again bended over Spike to handcuff his hands back. 'Keep still.' He snapped, when Spike moved under his arms. 'Don't worry, I'll come back soon. Don't do nothing stupid.' He laughed once again and hid the gun back under his coat, before he start climbing upstairs. Spike smiled slightly to himself when the door closed with a slam and he again has been surrounded by the darkness. From afar he heard a police siren and quick steps just above his head, as the man has to heard them too, and maybe was trying to escape.

They found him.

Sitting on the concrete floor under monster's house. With unlocked handcuffs.

* * *

'It's a revenge.' Darren jerked his head up and wrinkled eyebrows when Craig marched in, throwing his jacket on Spike's couch and throwing out two cadets outside the room.

'Can you start from the beginning?' Darren asked him irate and rose up from the floor, while in the meantime Bridget and John Paul joined them, looking not less confuse than him.

'Did you two find something useful?' Craig asked them instead and start pacing around the room, like he was looking for something.

'Judge doesn't remember anyone from the court and doesn't remember anything unusual.' Bridget replied with boring voice, while her eyes followed him. 'Can you now explain what are you talking about?'

'Any of brothers didn't kill Anne Luthie.' He replied and pulled a pin board on the centre of the room so he could pinned a card to it. 'It was an accident.'

'So?'

'So I found the motive.' He replied proudly with a small smirk and wrote a _revenge_ on the empty card.

'Revenge for what?' John Paul asked puzzled. 'We already thought about it, but didn't find the reason.'

'They were blaming Michael Luthie for Anne's death. They hated him, wish him the worst.' Craig said, pointing at the board. 'Killer killed him, because he believed he was responsible for Anne's death. The anger he was keeping in himself for years, burst out, and he couldn't control himself anymore.'

'But why would he killed other members of Red Rose, eh?' Darren glanced at him skeptically. 'They weren't responsible for her death. They were innocent.'

'Maybe he needed to shut them up? Or…' He pinned another card. 'Remember what we were finding on bodies? And what Spike said then?'

'You mean hairs, blood and other stuffs?' John Paul asked him, and continued when man nodded his head. 'Well, Spike said that killer marks them as Luthie's victims, not his. Like it was Michael Luthie who killed them.'

'Exactly. Let's say something broke inside him after Anne's death. He killed Michael Luthie, but still it wasn't enough for him…His friends didn't help Anne, only were saying her to stay with Michael. They were responsible for her misfortune. They needed to pay.'

'Let's say you're right…But what about Spike? And Randall? They didn't has nothing to do with the case.' Darren recalled.

'We know about Spike tragic past…Maybe he did something, which murderer didn't like and decided to punish him for this? I don't know…' He shrugged. 'I don't know answers for all questions, yet. But I'm trying to think like Spike.'

'He was interested in Anne Luthie.' John Paul noticed with a deep sigh. 'Before we even start think that she might be connect with murders…That's why killer chose Spike. He's connected with Red Roses.'

'It doesn't explain everything, Craig.' Darren said sharply. 'There has to be something more than Spike's past linked with killer. He had to contact with him somehow. Had a control on him.'

'He used letter.' Crag reminded him coldly.

'He needed to know the address, and the second thing…Would you just go back to England after you got a letter from a guy you've never seen? He had to be sure, Spike will listen him up and do what's he want.' Darren said firmly. 'He's not stupid. Someone or something had to have a big impact on Spike, that he finally decided to go back to home.'

'Maybe there was another letter.' Bridget suggested.

'We know about the picture.' Craig said quietly and looked around the room. 'If we find it, we'll know for sure what's happened there…I would get my answers and could tell the all story.'

'There's no sign of the photograph, Craig.' Bridget sighed heavily. 'The killer has to take it with himself.'

'I know Spike. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't do a few copies of it.' Craig said firmly and pushed the door from the bedroom.

'I don't know where he could hid them, then.' Darren gave up, shaking his head. 'You think he could give it to someone?'

'He doesn't has any friends. It stays here, or should be somewhere at the station…You didn't notice him pacing around one place in your office?'

'He's not five.'

'And he's not also a catholic.' Craig retorted and wrinkled eyebrows as his eyes stopped at picture of Mary, hanging above his bed.

'Maybe it's Randall's?' John Paul suggested. 'In the end it's his flat. Spike didn't get rid of his all things, yet.' But Craig didn't listen him, only picked up the picture and before anyone could react, smashed it on the commode. 'Craig!'

'Where would you hid the picture, if you don't want it to be found and person who is chasing you, doesn't know too much about you?' The man asked him with a smirk, before with gloat pushed away the paperboard and found another small picture hidden just under picture of Mary.

'Is it…?' Bridget asked speechless, pointing at the creased paper in his hand.

'Yea, it is. We found a photograph.' Craig replied quietly, while his eyes with disbelieving staring at it. He felt John Paul's body behind his back, but he was so petrified he even couldn't turn around or say something. He couldn't believe in what he sees. It couldn't be possible, could it?

'So who is on it?' Darren asked impatiently, trying to see something above his shoulder. 'Craig? Who is this?'

'He recognized two boys.' Craig replied, biting down on his lip and showing the photograph to John Paul. 'For all the time we were fucking blind. It was so simple…' He could feel how his body tensed and mouth hang opened in disbelieve.

'Oh my God…' It was the only words which left John Paul's lips.

* * *

Superintendent was closing the door, when the familiar sirens caught his ears. He quickly hid the key to the pocket and popped to the kitchen, from where he has a good view on the street. He caught the curtain between fingers and pulled it up. It was already dark outside, but blue and red lights were flashing from time to time, didn't leave him any illusions who was coming up.

Something moved in the corridor and there was some sound of crashing, but he was too busy watching what's going on outside, to pay attention to it. He let the curtain fall down on the windowsill , while his hand ran over his face. He moved away from the window in the same time, when two police cars parked outside his possession, and he didn't has any choice but open the door and let them come inside.


	44. Identity

**Hello, guys :) I have another chapter for you. It's a bit longer than previous and finally the things start solving :) Hope you'd like it Xx**

Bridget threw a hood over her head, before she jumped out from the car along with Darren and constable Moore. They passed through the small steps leading toward the frontal door, but before she even has a chance to knock, the door opened widely and they stood face to face with superintendent.

'What are you doing in my house so late?' He asked harshly, didn't hide his irate.

'We found a killer, Sir.' Bridget informed and wiped a snowflakes from her face. 'We're going to arrest him, but we need you there, Sir.'

'Is it some new trend to coming to your superior house and dragging him to arrest a suspect?' He couldn't believe in what he heard. Were they joking?

'If you see the photograph, Sir, you'd understand why we're here.' Darren said firmly and removed a picture from under his jacket before he handed it to superintendent. 'We need your command. I think we all know how dangerous man we have.' He noticed how man's face coagulated, eyes opened slightly with shock.

'Wait for me in the car. I'll be ready for few minutes.' He finally ordered as he glanced at the photograph one again, to make sure he saw good. 'And take down everyone you can think about.'

'We already did it, Sir.' Darren replied and obediently walked back to his car, while superintendent closed the door with a slam and marched toward his bedroom.

* * *

Craig swore under his nose, when speaker in the radio announced that police is hunting down the serial killer they were searching for the last months, responsible for killing Red Roses musicians. He didn't has any clue how quickly they found about it, but at least they still didn't know killer's personal data.

'I hope they're not gonna rouse him from the house.' Craig said irate as he turned the car on the side road leading up the hill, toward the forest.

'They didn't tell his name, so there's no reason for him to think it's him who we're hunting down.' John Paul replied and glanced at the side mirror to check if police cars were following them. 'We need to tell them to switch off the sirens.'

'He's not stupid. When he only sees the cars, he'll know something is wrong.'

'So what you suggest, then? To go there alone?'

'We and Darren go straight to his home, while others block every road he might choose to run away and call ambulance, if something goes wrong.' Craig said, licking his lips nervously.

'It can't goes wrong, Craig.' John Paul said quietly, staring at him. 'We can't make a mistake. If Spike is still alive, he has to be there with him. When he only sniffs a trouble, he'd kill him.'

'I know…But do we have any choice?' He glanced at him briefly. 'We need to catch him.'

'I think we need someone more than Darren. He knows the forest as his own pocket, if he wants to escape, he'll do it without any problems.' John Paul noted, his hands shook slightly with nervous on his knees.

'We have to risk…Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you.' He suddenly said with a small smile, his hand wrapped gently around John Paul's.

'I'm not afraid of…' John Paul argued with pink ears, suddenly feeling embarrassed like he said something wrong.

'No one is…But we can't stop myself from thinking about the worse, can we?' Soothing smile relaxed John Paul a little. 'Do you have your police jacket?'

'You don't think about wearing it, do you?' He asked, staring at him with disbelieving. 'He'd know why we're here.'

'There will be just two of us, John Paul…He's dangerous. This jackets might save our lives.'

'I hope you know what are you doing.' John Paul said softly and crossed arms against his chest, as with growing anxiety was watching the walls of forest surrounding them around, and he wondered if Craig was really has everything under control.

* * *

Superintendent wore his hat when he only left the car and approached his subordinates who were setting up the last things, before the action. Darren removed a map from under his police jacket and spread it over the car bonnet as they decided to get a last look at it, before move to their positions. He circled the all three roads leading to town from killer's residence.

'Where's Craig?' Bridget asked as she nervously looked around, trying to localize both men.

'He's already on the place.' Darren replied with eyes focused at the map. 'They're gonna find him and chat him up to give us more time to go around the house and try to localize Spike and get him out from there before the situation become dangerous.'

'They should be here.' Superintendent said firmly. 'We need to set up everything, before we get in to the house. We don't know what to expect there.'

'Don't think we gonna meet there someone worse than serial killer with a gun.' Darren retorted a little ironically and slightly nudged Bridget on the side. 'Few meters from the house, is a lake, or something like that. We need to be careful, to not walk on it. I don't know with how thick layer of ice is covered.'

'Okay, I warn the second patrol. They're gonna to be just behind John Paul and Craig, on the road.'

'Me and Moore sneak behind the house and use the back door to come in, when we'll be sure Craig is already there. We don't want to catch killer's attention.'

'You have to be very careful, Darren. It's the first time you're taking a lead in such huge action.' Superintendent said concerned. 'You understand how much responsibility is resting on your shoulders?'

'I know, Sir. But it's the last chance to get out Spike from the house. We won't have the second.'

'Bridget, Charlie and I will block the second road, leading from the back of the house. We'd call ambulance and would informing every patrol about current situation…Everyone have shortwave transmitter with yourself?'

'We have earphones connected with a van, parked outside the dangerous area, Sir. The microphones are in the jackets. So everyone are in connection and knows what's going on.' Darren nodded and quickly pressed his hand to one in his ear, when Craig's croaked voice came to his ears. 'This is Darren, where are you?'

'_We're five meters from the house. There's no sign of anyone around, but he has to be inside, cause we can see a light in the right wing of the house. Probably in the living room.' _

'Patrol one and two has been already sent to their position. And I'm waiting for your orders.'

_'We don't know if he saw the car or not. But if he saw, we can't wait any longer, otherwise he'd know something isn't alright.'_

'You want to start an action right now?' Superintendent chimed in, when Bridget handed him an earphone and he eavesdropped the conversation.

'_We don't have other options, Sir. Darren send everyone on the position and start moving toward the residence. Me and John Paul will come to house in a minute. Be careful, I don't know where he is and if there is someone else with him.'_

'I understand. I'll be on the place for five minutes. Superintendent and Bridget move on their position.

'_There's a small gate next to the left wing, hidden behind the bush. It should leads on the backyard.' _

_'_I got it.'

_'Until me and John Paul don't find him, don't come inside. Stay outside, hide behind the trees or snowdrift. I don't think he'd want to go outside, so you should be save there.'_

'Don't forget he has a gun with himself. He can shoot to them from the windows.' Superintendent recalled them.

_'He needs to be careful. I can't help him more. He knows the risk, Sir…Okay, we're going inside for moment. Still there's no sign of him.' _

'Keep inform us, if you find something. I'm on my way.' He said firmly and nodded at Moore to joined him. 'Today is your big day, Moore.'

'Indeed.' The lad agreed weakly and with beating as a crazy heart took from Darren's hand a police jacket.

'I'm going to send three people toward the lake. If something goes wrong, they'd be enough close to help you.' Superintendent added. 'Be in contact with us all the time.'

'Yes, Sir.' He nodded and checked if the lad was ready, so they could join Craig and start the action. 'You're ready, lad? Good, so let's the game begin…'

* * *

Craig noticed the TV playing quietly in the living room, when he looked through the window. John Paul was behind his back, standing on the porch with hands grasped around the gun, like it was his last resort. Craig lifted his thumb to give John Paul a sign that man has to be somewhere in the house. John Paul wanted to respond and swing his head slightly from under the small peak above the porch, when he heard a quiet creak and in the last minute jumped back, so luckily the bullet stick into the pillar not him. Craig's mouth hang opened and he frozen to the bone as with wide opened eyes stared at John Paul who was looking like he just met a ghost and was breathing heavily. But it wasn't a thing which scare him the most, right now. He knew John Paul was save now, there's no way killer could reach him, but him…he was exposed and by one look at his partner, he knew how much.

'He has to be above your head. On the first floor.' John Paul mouthed to him and Craig shivered. With growing fear he followed his eyes and noticed a piece of metal protruding from the window just above his head.

'He doesn't know I'm here.' Craig mouthed back and tightened his hand around the gun. The barrel was still measured toward the porch, like it was waiting for John Paul. 'It looks like we get an answer for the question.' He added.

'Yea, he has to watched the news.' John Paul sighed. 'You have to come here.'

'I can't. He'd hear me.'

'Run. I'll catch you by arms and pull forward before he'd has a chance to shot to you.' John Paul said and stretched his hands out, trying to assure him. 'Come on, Craig.' But man shook his head stubbornly. 'He'd notice you sooner or later. Come here. Now!' Craig wanted to strangle him, when his last words turned into shout and he didn't has any choice like move from his place. He great the distance in few spring steps, before John Paul's hands caught him and push toward himself. They both fall down on the porch with a loud moans, when the killer shot again.

_'What's going on there? Craig, John Paul?' _Superintendent's voice spoke up in their earphones.

'He has a gun. Probably hunting weapon.' John Paul said to microphone as he glanced at huge hole in the pillar and helped Craig to stand up.

'_Are you hurt? Ambulance should be on the place for five minutes.' _

_'This is Badger. We're already around the lake, we can protect your backs.'_

'There's no need. Stay on your positions. We're fine.' Craig quickly ordered. 'We don't want anyone to be hurt…Darren where are you?'

_'On my way.' _

'Be careful, he's upstairs. Go straight on the back of the house. We're going in.'

'He's coming down, Craig.' John Paul suddenly said as he heard loud steps and when he carefully swing his head once again, there was no more barrel in the window. 'He's coming to us.'

'Where is the stairs?'

'In front of the door?' John Paul replied with a snort. 'In that case we can't use front door, Craig. We need to move on the back, before he'd shot us down like a ducks.'

'We can't. I can't risk Darren's life.' He replied and frantically looked around. 'On the corner is his bedroom. We can go inside by the window. He's not enough quick to be there before us.' He said. 'We need to run. Now!' Without second thought they jumped down from the porch and start running with hope the killer is not upstairs anymore.

'We're moving to the right wing.' Craig said to microphone as they both reached the corner.

'I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Craig. He'd hear us, before we manage to get inside.' John Paul said quietly, breathing heavily.

'If he wants to kill us, he'd already do it.' Craig stated firmly. 'Move on.' He added while he picked up the piece of stone and with all strength threw it straight into glass, crashing it into pieces.

'You know we're far away from our plan, Craig?' John Paul asked him quietly, as the man start climbing. 'Breaking into house by the window wasn't written in the action.'

'I think we already abandoned our strategy.' His muffled voice came in response as his feet manage to touch the floor. 'There's no time for cry over spilled milk. We need to move to plan C.'

'Plan C? What about two previous?' He asked puzzled as he joined him inside and looked around casual bedroom.

'The plan A assumed we're going to take him by surprise, but it seems he knew about us before we even know where he is.'

'What about plan B, then?' He asked quietly as they both moved on the other side of the door with beating hearts.

'We're breaking into house and arrest him. But since he almost shot us down and is walking around the house with a gun, I'm afraid we'd have to kill him, if we want to leave the house alive.' He murmured in response. 'Plan C assuming that we're going to leave the house alive, with or without a killer and find Spike. But for now we need to play cat and mouse with him…When I count to three I'm opening the door and you're moving behind my back.'

'You really think it's a good plan?' He asked him skeptically.

'Well, he's one, while us is two.' Craig shrugged.

'I don't know why, but it doesn't calm me down.' John Paul retorted in the same time, when invisible power made a huge hole in the door and almost pushed it from the hinges. 'Shit!' There was no time for turn back. Craig opened the remains of the door with one kick and with two shots from his gun, quickly run through the short corridor, straight to the kitchen. With an angle of the eye he noticed a man moving behind the half opened door for the other side of the corridor.

He shoot into his direction once more, to give John Paul time to join him and hide behind the kitchen island. He quickly jumped inside when killer gave a shot into their direction, and hid for the other side of the room, behind the oven.

'Are you okay?' John Paul asked him, as from his place, he could only see his feet.

'Yea, I'm fine. But I think we need to change the tactic. Or wait until he uses the all cartridges.' John Paul almost curled into ball on the floor as quiet steps caught his ears and until now he realized there was two doors leading to the kitchen.

'Keep quiet.' John Paul snapped to him and moved on the other side of the kitchen island to get a look at them. 'Take a look at other door.' He ordered, quietly.

'Change of plans.' Craig said quietly to microphone. 'There's no chance we're going to localize where Spike is hold down. You need to check whole home by your own, Darren.'

_'What's going on there? We heard shots.' _Bridget's shrink voice rang in the earphone.

'We're fine, but not sure for how long. We need patrol from the lake to move toward the house. Probably we'd need their help, sooner or later. Be careful. He's very dangerous.'

_'We're on our way._' Someone's replied.

_'Do you have him?' _

'Let's say, for now he has us.' Craig replied truthfully and shivered when he heard killer's steps very close to himself. 'Darren don't move from your position. It's too risky.'

'He's inside.' John Paul said panicked.

'He can't be. The door didn't even budge. I'm watching it all the time.' Craig snapped.

'So why I hear him so good?' He replied annoyed.

'Your mind tricks you.' Craig said firmly and slowly leaned above the oven. 'He's not there.' He replied, sure, until he didn't turn around and see familiar face behind the window with a gun, measured at unconscious John Paul. 'On the right!' He yelled. John Paul instinctively obeyed and rolled over, didn't even now what's going on. But man didn't shoot, only disappeared under the window, confusing Craig.

'In what the fuck is he playing with us?' John Paul glanced briefly at the man and raised up from the floor.

'We just want to talk!' He shouted, losing his patience. 'There's no one else except us!'

'Nice try, but I already saw three policemen crawling over the snow, toward the house.' The cold voice replied and Craig rolled his eyes, regretting he even called them. He could guess they're gonna ruin the action, before they even start it.

'They're not gonna go inside until we give them a sign.' John Paul said and nodded at Craig to follow him to the nearest door. 'No one needs to be hurt. Just put the gun down and talk with us. I'm sure we can solve the problem together.'

'I think we both know what's waiting for me, when I only go out. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in the jail. I'm not guilty.' John Paul opened slowly the door and stepped inside the corridor along with Craig. He felt a cold sweat when he noticed how many doors surrounding them. They were moving along the corridor like blinds, didn't know yet in what room the killer was hiding.

'You killed few people.'

'It was inevitable.' The voice said very close to them. 'Only one person is responsible for their deaths.'

'Michael Luthie?' Craig asked, trying to localize from where the voice was coming up. 'I bet it's very easy to blame about everything a dead man.'

'You don't understand…'

'I'm trying…I know why are you doing this.' He said and pushed the first door on the left. But there was no sign of the man there. 'I know why you killed Michael Luthie.'

'Oh, do you? So tell me.'

'Only if you show up. And put the gun down.' Craig replied and pushed another door. He tightened his hand around the gun as his eyes stopped at the man standing on the other end of the long living room, smiling to them slightly while he leaned a gun against the sideboard.

'Stay where are you standing.' He ordered quietly. 'Better if your people don't come inside, Craig.'

'They won't.' Craig said and lowered his gun. 'It's okay we can talk now, Mitchell…Or maybe I should say Chief Inspector?' The man smiled amused and stood in doors, leading to cabinet.

'I think we can forget about all courtesy for now.' He replied with a smirk. 'So, Craig, why wouldn't share with us what you know about me? Maybe I'll find something new about myself.' He smiled wolfishly, making both men shiver.

* * *

'_It was inevitable.' _Darren moved uncomfortably as Chief's voice spoke up in his earphone and he glanced at Moore trembling next to him, as huddled he was observing the house above the metal table covered with empty flower pots.

'It's him.' He informed him, like the lad didn't know it.

'It's very strange place.' Moore mumbled. 'Didn't know Chief likes flowers.'

'Me either.' Darren said and looked around the glasshouse. 'It's time for us to go inside the house. We can't wait any longer.'

'I've never seen such beautiful red roses in the winter.' Moore goes on, before Darren tugged him for the sleeve of the jacket, calling him to order. He couldn't forget where he was now.

'Darren to patrol number one. We're going inside the house.' He motioned to Moore to follow him, when he gently pushed the door from the glasshouse and he walked out, removing his gun.

'You think it's a good time to go inside, Sir?' He asked unsurely, as they start moving toward the back door.

'It never is Moore. But if we want to find Spike and get him out from there, we need to do it quick, before Chief decides to end the discussion with Craig and his mood suddenly swing.' Darren replied as he reached his destination and smiled slightly as the door opened without problems. Like superintendent said, it was unlocked.

'Now, we have to be quiet.' Darren whispered to him. 'He can't know we're here, you understand?' Moore nodded slightly his head. 'Good. I'm going first.' He added and carefuly stepped inside the house. 'Follow me.'

* * *

'How you guessed it's me?' Mitchell asked, staring at him with curious. 'I'm taking you have to suspect me, if you decided to visit my father's old friend…So, what's guide you on my trail?'

'Conversation with Bridget.' Craig replied.

'That's what I thought.' He smirked slightly and gave him a sign to continue, clearly enjoying their little chat.

'But it was superintendent's behavior which make me to think…Bridget said it was superintendent's idea to drag him back on the station, but since I notice how they both hates each other, I couldn't understand why he'd chose him? So I start wonder who else could manage him to recruit Spike, and the first thought was you…But then it sounded ridiculous for me. You didn't know him, so why would you slip his candidacy to superintendent?'

'Exactly, Craig. How you can thought it could be me? I don't see any reasons to take Spike down at the station.'

'I thought the same, until I saw a photography and understand what motive you could have to kill Michael Luthie and others. It was so simple.' He shook his head.

'Photography it's not an evidence, Craig. We both know it. You need something stronger to prove that I'm guilty.' He smiled slyly. 'How could I know Spike, eh?'

'From the court.' John Paul said instead of Craig. 'It wasn't hard for you to find him again after so many years. You're Chief Inspector. Knows many people...You knew Spike returned to England, cause you made him to do it.'

'Fine, let's say I found him. But how could I make him to come back to England, hmm? We're not friends and we're not relative, so why he'd listen me? It's ridiculous.' He chuckled, like if John Paul said a good joke.

'Yea, that's a good question.' Craig agreed with a small grin. 'Darren thought about the same. How the killer could managed him to return? He has to have some impact on him. Knows him… And the answer was so simple.' He got a puzzled look from John Paul. 'The answer was between us.' Mitchell's smile faded a little.

'You mean it was someone from our station?' John Paul asked, puzzled. 'But who? No one knew Spike was in Ibiza.'

'Yea, no one knew about it…But we didn't think about one person, who was just on reach our hands. And until I saw the photography I understand how clever your plan was. You really know how to manipulate people, don't you?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Mitchell shrugged his arms.

'All the time since we found out about the photography which Spike got from Mrs. Newborn, we thought he recognized one boy. The old lady deceived us. He olny pretended he knew one boy and that's why he asked about you…But the truth is, he also recognized your brother and he understood the all mystery intrigue you created.'

'So you know who is a second boy?' John Paul asked surprised, trying to keep up with his thinking. 'Is it Luis Brain? Or some other member of the band?'

'No, John Paul.' He chuckled slightly. Just think who was the closest with Spike for all the time? Who told us about a letter?' He smiled slightly, when John Paul's mouth opened slightly and his eyes lit up as he understood. 'The second boy, is the only one Randall Knowles.' He said and showed a picture to the man, who suddenly wasn't smiling anymore. 'The bridge between Mitchell and Spike, we were searching for so long time.'


	45. Master of Puppets

**Hello :) There's a new chapter for you. I hope you'd like it Xx**

Mitchell smiled uncomfortably and his fingers nervously flickered as he patiently waiting for continuance. Because it was there. If Craig Dean knows about Randall, he has to know other things too, and surely he wouldn't mind to share them with him.

'Really clever plan. Shame Randall didn't look through you, and see your true motives too late.' Craig said quietly, staring at him accusingly.

'Do you have any proofs?' Mitchell asked him sharply, showing him his upper teeth.

'No, but I know what's happened. I exactly can tell you about your every step.'

'Aren't you a little too much confidential, Craig?'

'Maybe I am, but since you're still standing here, I think you can fill up the gaps in my story.' He replied with a slight smile. 'We both know you're just dying to tell someone about your very clever plan. How you make a scapegoat of Spike.'

'He made a scapegoat of himself without anyone's help.' He grinned slightly. 'But you know what? I don't mind to listen what's your poor head think up about me. It can be very funny.'

'Oh, I'm sure it is…So maybe I'd start from beginning?' He offered.

'Only if it's interesting.'

'Oh, trust me. It is.' He nodded with a sly smile.

* * *

'There's no sign of him.' Moore whispered, while they were carefully moving around the house, keeping themselves far away from the room, where the three men were loudly talking. 'We already checked most of the house, Sarge. Maybe he captives him somewhere else.' He suggested.

'No, he has to be here. He wouldn't risk leaving Spike alone.' Darren replied firmly as they moved toward the stairs, as quietly they could. 'What's upstairs?'

'Two bedrooms and bathroom.' Moore replied as he took a look at small map, which superintendent draw for them. 'You think he'd keep him upstairs?' He asked skeptically.

'If we check, we'll find out.' Darren shrugged and glanced at wooden stairs with hope, that they're not enough old to creak under their feet. There was no way, he wouldn't hear them.

'Stairs look solid.' Moore stated, like he was reading in his mind.

'I hope you're right.' He mumbled and slowly start going up upstairs. If they thought wrong and screw up the all action right now, he'd shot himself straight into head.

Fortunately the steps didn't creak even a little and after long tour upstairs, they finally reached their destination. Darren looked carefully around small corridor with a huge window on the end. Instinctively he moved toward the last door.

'Why we don't check them one after one?' Moore asked him, puzzled.

'I have a feeling there's his bedroom. If Spike is upstairs, then he'd be in Chief's room.' He explained and pulled for the door handle, but the door didn't move. It was locked. 'Bingo.'

'So what's now, Sarge? We can't break the door, he'd hear us.' Moore whispered nervously, looking around with scared look, like he was committing a crime right now and was afraid someone could catch them.

'If you want to catch a thief, you have to work like him.'

'Sorry?' He asked, feeling even more confused. Darren grinned to him and removed something from his jacket. The lad rolled his eyes.

'A passkey. I should guess.' He mumbled when Darren knelled down and start working on the lock.

'I hope it's a simple lock.'

* * *

'It started from Anne's death, didn't it? She died in a car accident in such young age, while her husband you hated so much, escaped unscratched. The guy who few years earlier has been accused of killing innocent woman, cause he was too drunk to notice her on the road.'

'How someone like him could survive while poor, innocent Anne has to died? Mitchell asked him, gritting his teeth with anger. 'It was so unfair. He even didn't pay for her death! They just let him go.'

'It was accident.' John Paul said quietly.

'He was drunk!'

'But they didn't charge him. You were angry. No one understood your feelings. Your dad preferred to close himself in the house and die there, instead of make sure Michael would root in the jail. And Randall? He loves Anne, but he even didn't bother to show at her funeral, let alone help you to make Luthie pay for your sister's death.' Craig said firmly.

'They'd never understand it.' He replied quietly.

'Finally one day, you decided you have enough…You prepared everything very carefully, so good it was almost impossible to connect you with his death…A scene. The last stage for Michael Luthie.'

'I didn't kill him.' Mitchell shook his head annoyed. 'I was in Yorkshire. In bowling club. Many people can admit they saw me there.'

'I know, that's why you haven't be charged for anything…But I found a gap in your story.' He said with gloat smile.

'A gap?'

'Yea, you showed us it at the same beginning. But I understood it too late.'

'I was in bowling club for few hours. I didn't know about Luthie's death until I was in half way to home and I noticed police cars parked along the main road.' He said firmly. 'They stopped me.'

'We know that. Your colleagues saw you, you were talking with them. It was you who noticed the head is missing.'

'No, it was pathologist.' He argued.

'No, Mitchell it was you.' Craig said with a small smile. 'You made her to check the body once again, when everyone were running around the crime scene like crazy, didn't know what's going on. You used an occasion. Maybe it was even you, who raised the alarm…You cut off Michael's head.'

'That's ridiculous!' He laughed nervously. 'How could I go around the crime scene with his head. Everyone would notice me.'

'You were in bowling club.' John Paul suddenly chimed in. 'You admitted you had a bag with yourself…The bowling ball can be the same big as the head, can't be? People saw you with a bag, but they didn't put two to two.'

'Why on Earth I would want to take his head? Only crazy could do that.'

'Michael's mouth. He had something in them.' Craig replied.

'Yea, piece of your skin.' John Paul added as he glanced at man's forearm. 'You didn't think he might fight with you…The scar on your forearm after dog's bite as you said to one of officers…It was fresh cut, so you had to be bite not a long time before you arrived.' John Paul noted. 'No one is taking dogs to bowling club.'

'You're insane.' Mitchell shook his head.

'And who says that?' Craig snorted.

'I've met mate outside the bowling club. He took dog with himself…It's everything you have?' He asked bluntly, crossing arms against chest.

'No, it's only beginning. You couldn't stop at killing Michael's Luthie. You knew someone saw you, or at least saw the car.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yea, Peter Sullivan.'

'He committed suicide. Hanged himself.' Mitchell recalled him coldly.

'The section said something different…I believe it was his car who people saw in the forest. Like always he was driving just behind him, maybe to make sure he goes to place safe or maybe he forgot something? Anyway, that night he was there, also…You probably didn't notice him, but he saw something…He went to the station and told about his suspicion to policeman. Of course you very quickly found out about it and terrified what he could saw, you decided to shut him up.'

'Peter Sullivan didn't know nothing interesting.'

'But he could didn't say the all truth, right? Maybe he was waiting for a proper time.'

'That's only your speculation.'

'Anyway, the case has been frozen and you could feel safe. There was no evidences linking you with those two deaths…Michael Luthie paid for Anne's death and that count for you. Nothing more. The case was closed.'

'I wouldn't be surprised if it was Peter who pulled the trigger and killed this bastard.' Mitchell said, but Craig only smiled indulgently.

'If you still want to pretend you're innocent, your choice.' He shrugged.

'I AM innocent. I changed. I'm not the same person who wished him death. I forgave him.' He said it so convincingly, Craig almost believed him.

'Oh, we know, you changed. You tried Mitchell, but you know, what comes around goes around…I'm sure the all Anne's belongings like jewelry, documents and other stuff landed in Michael's hands after her death.' He said with a sly smile as he noticed a glint in Mitchell's eyes. 'I can guess how surprised has to be Luis Brain as he saw Anne's necklace in his shop, but it wasn't Michael who brought it.' Man's eyes narrowed, his jaw tensed.

'You overheard his conversation with Roger and freaked out they can put things together and your secret will be reveal.' John Paul spoke up, guessing what happened next. 'You had to kill them both.'

'So you invent a plan.' Craig added. 'You needed someone who would do the dirty work for you. Chose was quiet easy. You remembered about the boy from the trial, whose mother has been killed by Luis Brain, but he never has been convicted. We can only guessing how much anger was sitting inside him…'

'He lost his mother, because one sick fuck have to sit behind the steering wheel after taking drugs with his mates.' Mitchell said, barely controlling himself. 'I thought he feels the same…'

'The same anger, wanting Luis Brain to pay for his mistake. You could be such a great partners, getting rid of people who didn't get a duly punishment. Cure the world…But he disappointed you, didn't he? His anger seemed to fade during last years.'

'Bastard…' Mitchell hissed.

'Spike has something what you even didn't has a chance to feel…That's why you pinned a card to the dead body.' Craig continued, understanding more and more. 'Forgiveness. That's his crime. He forgave Luis Brain, the same breaking the agreement with you…He let him live and forget about the past.'

'It wasn't a deal.' He snapped, like he didn't know he just confirmed Craig's assumptions. 'He knew what he should do, but he was too scary to do it. He didn't has guts to kill a guy who stole his mum from him! What his mother would think about him?' He yelled, losing the remains of his patience. Craig knew he just hit his blind spot.

'She would be proud.' John Paul said quietly, looking straight into his eyes with coldness. 'She would be thankful that her son didn't turn into murderer.'

'Not killing Luis, he just showed he never loved his mother.' Mitchell argued, shaking his head furiously. 'He turned into the same killer as Luis Brain.'

'You're crazy.' Craig stated, staring at him with shock. 'You really thought he's gonna kill him, because for his mum's Sake? He'd never do that.'

'Oh, cause you know him so well?'

'What part Randall was playing in your plan? It was him who convinced Spike to get back to England?' John Paul asked with curious. 'I know he hated you and your all family…So why would he do something for you?'

'I can be really convincing when I want.' He smiled slyly, definitely proud of himself. 'When I found out he went for vacation to Ibiza I knew it's my chance. I found him pretty quickly and convinced him I wanted to bury the hatchet between us, since he's the only family I have…After all Randall believed me and even let me stay in his apartment for some time. He wanted to make up for lost time, he was so desperately to have someone with himself…You can guess he never had many friends.'

'He felt lonely, so he thought it's good to be in good terms with stepbrother. To have someone. You play on his feelings.' John Paul shook his head in disbelieve. 'You just used him.'

'Yea, somehow I used him…I lied I was chasing after one guy from my station, suspected of embezzlement and that's why I'm in Ibiza. I fed him with another few lies to sound reliably and when I was sure he bought it, I asked him for do me a favor.'

'To find Spike for you.' John Paul chimed in, but man shook his head.

'I already knew where he was…I made sure Spike was that day at the station and he was the only police officer at that time to accept application from Randall. I asked him to go to him and pretend someone stole his wallet.'

'What kind of plan was that?' Craig asked with a snort.

'Randall can be really charming when he wants it, and without problem he could put the spell on him. Trying to seduce him…I knew Randall was bisexual, he never hid that fact. So I decided to use my knowledge.'

'So you asked your stepbrother to infatuate Spike in himself? That was your big plan?'

'Once Spike ran away from his lover for his sake, so why for once he wouldn't run after a lover? Then I would have him in England quicker than I could imagine.' Mitchell replied with a sly smile.

'So he caught Spike's eye from beginning?' John Paul asked, a little skeptically.

'Randall was all chatty and flirting around him. There was no way he wouldn't catch Spike's attention.'

'Okay, so what's happened next?' Craig chimed in. 'He asked him for a date? Or what?'

'Of course they needed to dating.' Mitchell said giving him indulgent look. 'I made sure he'd take him in really nice places…Randall wasn't rich, most of money he was spending for drugs or partying in clubs, so most of the time I was giving him money for his dates with Spike. Assuring him, he's doing a good thing.'

'I bet Spike was bewitched by him.' John Paul stated with a slanting smile. 'But we all know that something went wrong. Spike didn't return to England so quickly as you wanted, and he wasn't chasing after Randall, but returned with him.'

'Yea, it complicated.' Mitchell admitted reluctantly. 'I was too busy with planning my next step to notice the changes. That something went in different direction…Suddenly I realized he was taking Spike for dates more frequent, didn't even ask me for money. Spike was always around him, spending most of the time in our apartment, so I needed to move out.'

'You didn't think that they might draw closer to each other?' Craig lifted his eyebrow questioningly. 'They were dating.'

'Of course I didn't think they're going to hold each other hands for all the time.' He snapped, outraged. 'Course they were sleeping together. But it didn't bother me, I only waited for final effects. I knew Randall didn't mind to sleep around with men or women, until he gets bored with them. He never get attached to anyone.'

'But this time it was different.' John Paul smiled sadly. 'It was Spike who put a spell on him.'

'Yea, months passed away and they were still together, behaving lovely-dovely around. It concerned me a little, but then thought it's maybe even better. There was no way he wouldn't go after Randall…But then he started asking questions. What exactly I have on Spike? Why I didn't arrest him yet, why don't want to talk with him? I gave him another lies, but he started be suspicious and told me that plan changed, and he's not going to help me with my case.'

'They fell in love with each other.'

'I was too blind to notice it, before it was too late and he informed me, he's going to live with Spike and stay in Ibiza. He was even already searching for a job there.'

'It had to irate you very much.'

'Oh, yes. But very quickly I invented new plan. Even more clever than previous.' He grinned wolfishly.

'You wrote a letter to Spike.' Craig snapped. 'You knew it's gonna touch him and Randall would start worrying about him. Their relationship start being very rocky and for once he didn't what to do. How to help his lover.' He finished quietly, looking at man with disgusted.

'Of course it took him few months, before he asked me for advice. He didn't understand what's happened. How he could repair everything and help his lovely Spike? He couldn't sleep at nights, the sleeping pills didn't help anymore.' He grinned once again. 'I knew he already knew about Spike's past and since he didn't connect his name with the old case our father was conducting, I could lie a little about his past and advised him to take him back to England. To help him face his demons.'

'Did he listen to you?'

'Not at first. He didn't believe in that, and most important didn't has money…But I promised him to give him a nice sum of money if he comes back with him, so they could buy apartment and still there would be money for his _little pleasures_.'

'It was you who advised him to start giving Spike drugs, weren't you?' Craig snapped, blood boiled in his veins. 'You were their bloody dealer.'

'You don't have any idea how easy in control are junkies. I saw it on Randall's example and didn't mind to use the same at his lovely boyfriend. I thought narcotics are gonna give him a strength to kill Luis Brain…With two of us we could do everything, and be beyond your reach. You would never link us together, the more accused of committed those crimes.'

'I thought you wanted to kill Luis because he recognized a necklace.' John Paul said puzzled. 'But you're saying you were planning his death from years.'

'You see, I didn't predict it. I just came back to England after long vacation and waited patiently for promotion. Thanks to it I could convince superintendent to take back Spike at the station so I would have more control on him and make sure nothing will push you into our trail.'

'But Spike didn't want to do it. It made you angry, but you decided to give him a last chance, wait until he comes back to work…But you made mistake. Luis probably recognized you.'

'He should be kill earlier. It changed very much my plans.'

'Why Luis Brain has to be killed?'

'This swine was lying in court that it was my sister who was driving a car that night.' He said through the teeth. 'Bastard was fucking lying to protect his junkie friend! Tried to blame my sister for accident.'

'It's not a reason to kill a man.' Craig said firmly, feeling more disgusted with him with very minute.

'But Spike is fucking coward and couldn't do it.' He continued, clenching his fists. 'And he didn't use the second chance I gave him…He needed to be punishment, he needed to die.'

'And your brother, eh?' Craig asked harshly. 'He was protecting Spike, it was you to whom he sent a message before his death. He wanted you to leave them alone. He pull the things together and understood who are you. And that it's you who ruin Spike.'

'I didn't want to kill Randall. Maybe he was enough clever to understand my true motives, maybe saw the files Spike took with himself to house and he understood who is he, and why would I want to hurt him. But he wasn't enough brave. When I only start threatened him I'll tell police about his addiction, he became quiet. I didn't have to worry he's going to tell anyone about me and my plan, the only problem was his lovely boyfriend who became understand some things and leaving traps for me.'

'Randall has to know you're going after Spike. He decided to do everything to protect him.' Craig said quietly. 'He was brave, not a coward. He decided to give his life for Spike.'

'What you mean?' Mitchell asked harshly, puzzled.

'He wore Spike's clothes and swallowed sleeping pills.' John Paul replied. 'You wasn't surprised he didn't fight with you, only fall down unconscious after first blow?'

'Well, now it makes sense to me.' He shrugged. 'At least he didn't feel pain. It was wise move of him.'

'You even don't feel sorry for him.' He shook his head in disbelief, staring in man's cold, unmoved face. 'You killed your own brother. You ruin his all life and you feel nothing?'

If he stick to the plan and didn't fall in love with this jerk, he'd be alive now!' He shouted back, almost spitting on him. 'I don't feel sorry for him. He just paid for his stupidity. No one asked him to save Spike. It was his choice.'

'Yea, blame him for every crime you committed.' Craig snapped. 'We know you were very disappointed in Spike because he didn't kill Luis Brain and seemed to not love his mother as much he should, so you decided to kill him. He didn't deserve sympathy. But you gave him a chance. You know he was in the flat that night, it was you who left him in some alley, covered with blood.' He noticed.

'He was too much unconscious to know what's going on around. The only way was to shot him and have a faith people will believe that he had enough his violent boyfriend and after another row he killed him and then, scared of what he has done, committed suicide.' He replied, thinking intensively about something. 'But then, Spike isn't a suicide type, is he? You would never buy such a lie and will digging up, what didn't bode anything good for me.'

'But for now you could punish him. Spike had problems with memory, wasn't sure what's happened in the flat, had motive to kill Randall. He was perfect. When everyone were chasing after him and were sure he's somehow connected with other murders, you could feel safe. No one would suspected you.'

'That was a good plan, but not for long.'

'You needed to kidnap him.' Craig smiled slightly. 'It was really worth to punish him for not wanting to turn into cold-blooded killer as you?' He asked him seriously.

'It wasn't the only reason.' He snapped with a tone like it was obvious. 'He start the game with me. A very dangerous one. He made an idiot of me and because of him I almost reveal my identity.'

'How's that?' He frowned. 'You never said about you at the station and never suggest anything.'

'Oh, really?' He snarled. 'So who was giving new trails all the time? Claiming that killer is from our station? Who forced me to expose myself and almost get catch at the station?' He asked with a snort. 'I tried to intimidate him, but he seemed to be not afraid only be more and more stubborn and sure of his assumptions. Cheeky twat. I almost get catch.'

'I almost forgot about the card in victim's hand.' Craig said with a small smile, as he understood what he was talking about. 'You needed to take it before one of us could read it and maybe fall on your trail, but the same you confirmed it had to be someone from our department. Only we know about the card. Thank God, Spike noticed it on time.' His smile faded a little, when without reasons Mitchell start laughing.

'You stupid moron. He fooled you, and even me.' He chuckled, with kind of pleasure staring at men's puzzled faces, who wasn't enough wise to see the truth. 'It was a trick, Craig. Very clever trick, I have to admit. He's more intelligent and crafty than I gave him a credit for it…I let him to make me believe in his illusion. He deceived all department with one, wisely chosen word…'

* * *

Darren grinned when he heard characteristic click and the door opened without problems. He pulled himself into feet and as a first came inside the room with shaking behind Moore, watching everything intently.

'You were right, Sarge. It's his bedroom.' He said after quick look around. 'But there's no sign of Spike, here.' He added.

'But we have something else.' Darren noted with a sly smile as he pointed at the west wall covered with old newspapers clippings, photographs from Laura Hunter's and Anne Luthie's trials. They were also pictures of Luis Brain, Peter Sullivan, Michael Luthie and Spike with burnt eyes and signed with red marker, with word guilty. There was also Ibiza Guide lying on the desk.

'Now, there's no way he's gonna avoid the jail.' Moore stated, shaking his head in disbelief. 'Just look, Sarge, how much he hates them…He has to gather these things for years.'

'It was the only thing which keeping him alive. Revenge.' Darren said quietly and tenderly moved his fingers over Spike's photograph. He knew he has to be in this house. And he'd do anything to save him.

'This is scaring.' Moore shivered. 'He was asking us about details and to inform him about every trail, when the truth is, he exactly knew everything. He was playing with us.'

'But the game end, now. We have him and there's no way he's gonna run away.' Darren said firmly and for the last time glanced at the wall. 'Now it's his time to get a punishment he deserves.'

'Indeed, Sarge.' Moore agreed, in the same time when something crashed down just under their feet. He heard Craig's panic voice and some door opened, while someone run away.

'I need everyone down! Now!' Darren yelled to his microphone as he glanced through the window and saw what's going on outside. 'Three officers in danger.' He added and with shallow breath turned toward Moore. 'You're staying here and don't move! I send someone for you.'

'But, Sir…' But Darren was already storming down the stairs. He stood by the window and with beating heart was watching the thrilling scene. He saw Chief Inspector running toward the main road, hidden in the woods. Sergeant McQueen was chasing after him, but the man was quite fast as for his years. He held his breath when Chief suddenly changed a direction and when he was enough, close he slightly turned on the left. It was the time when sergeant Darren ran away from the house, when Mitchell's gun shone in the darkness and officers shouting has been interrupted by a single shot.

_'Shit! One officer has been shot.' _Someone's erratic voice spoke up in his earphone.

_'Which one?' His superior asked, his voice shaking. _

_'Don't know from this distance. It's one from these who are chasing Chief.' _

_'We already called ambulances. There should be here for five minutes.' _He recognized Bridget Thomson's voice.

'_I'm afraid there's no need, anymore.' _

_

* * *

_

The handcuffs landed with a slam on the hard floor when Spike finally get rid of them. He massaged his sore wrists and after untying his legs in ankles, he slowly stood up on numb feet. He heard the voices upstairs, but still no one goes down. He start thinking if the door is blocked with something and that's why they can't see it. _What if they don't find me? _They were pretty long in the house. But still no one is searching for him. Maybe they already arrested Chief and take him down at the station, while he would stay in the cellar and one day will die of starvation.

He had to do something. If they couldn't find him, then he needed to find them. He didn't has choice. He could stay in the cellar and praying that they soon find him there, or risk and try escape. He just couldn't die here. Not like that. If he has to die, he'd die in fight.

He paced around the small cellar and quietly moving the shovels and rakes away. He needed to work quick. He noticed an old jacket hanging on the hook, behind the boxes and wore it to give his body a little heat and since it was all black, maybe he could escaped unnoticed. He checked the all boxed covered with mud and dry leaves, but there was nothing interesting in them. But still there was a small red box hiding under the stairs and when Spike was pretending he's sleeping, man from time to time was checking something in it or putting there. On the knees he sneaked inside the small hole and removed the box with hope he's gonna find there something useful.

There were only old photographs of Anne Luthie, his diplomas from police school and some memorabilia from his childhood. But at least one thing could turn into useful. An old police cap. He could pretend one of them and sneak into police crowd, before Mitchell would notice him or find out he disappeared. He wore it and jumped slightly on his feet, until the blood finally rushed into them and he was sure he's not going to fall down when he only makes two steps.

But still there was one problem. Door. He knew Mitchell was always locking it up, and he always keeping a key with himself. He slowly climbed after stairs and took a look on his obstacle. It was an old door with simple lock, so it shouldn't be a big problem for Spike…But the question is how many strength left in him after a few days of sitting tied in the cellar?

There was a moment he wanted to cry with helplessness. Just sit down and cry, giving up. But when he thought how far he went through, how many people sacrificed himself for him…What Randall would say if he saw that he gave his life for a coward who just want to die forgotten in the old cellar? Was he proud of him? Of course he wasn't. He would want him to fight, to the same end. To show everyone he's a copper and he's not afraid of anything.

He clenched his fists as he jumped few steps down and gritted his teeth with determination. At least he needed to do it for all people who were fighting for him and all the time searching for him. For Randall's Sake. He owned him.

His right shoulder hit the door as with all strength he gathered, ran at it. His body curled a little, shoulder start hurting him, but it doesn't matter him. Like in a slow motion he watched as the door flew from hinges and with dull thud landed on the floor, almost breaking in two. He was free.

* * *

'What's going on there?' Bridget asked as she nervously glanced at Superintendent crowding around the car, as he couldn't control himself anymore. Inside were his people and each of them was special for him. And he even couldn't help them.

_'Mitchell Rice ran away from the house and it looks like he's moving toward you. There's also four officers chasing after him. Three in police jackets, and one with a cap.' _

'With a cap? There's no officer in a cap.' Bridget said puzzled. 'Sir, a suspect is few meters from us. Everyone are on their positions?'

'Yes. And I already called ambulances.' Superintendent replied. 'If he's few meters from us, we can try to catch him, before he'll run too far.'

'We don't want you to be hurt, Sir.' Bridget said firmly, disagreed with him. 'Send people on their positions and monitoring everything, but you can't go on the first line. It's too dangerous. You're not twenty five anymore, Sir.'

'But they're my people, Bridget!' He snapped, losing his patience. 'I can't stay here and watch how this freak is killing them one by one! Ask if they have Spike. If not send a patrol for him.'

'Is Spike with you?'

'_He probably doesn't leave a house, yet. It's hard to say.' _

'Send two people there and check all house. If he's not outside he has to be there.' Bridget ordered and get out from the car. 'I can't stay here any longer. John Paul and Craig won't catch him alone…He's…'

_'Shit! One officer has been shot!' _She stopped breathing for a moment, her face paled.

'Which one?' Superintendent asked, his voice shaking the same as his body.

_'Don't know from this distance. But I'm sure it's one from these who are chasing Chief...Patrol three is closer, ask them, Sir.' _

'We already called ambulances. There should be here for five minutes.' Bridget said close to tears and removed her gun.

'_I'm afraid there's no need, anymore.'_ She closed her eyes for moment, trying to process what she heard.

'We can't wait anymore, Sir. I'm going to boys before we end with more officers shot down. And you should go to Chief's house. They need you down with a…'

'Go.' Superintendent said quietly and with shaking hands put his hat on the head, as on unsteady legs moved toward the forest, where was lying another Mitchell's victim. And this time it was his fault he let him do it. He felt like it was him who pulled the trigger.

* * *

'_How do you get George Swan signature? You asked him for it and he just gave you without asking for what you need it?' Spike asked, staring at the laptop above man's shoulder. 'They know you're journalist.' _

_'I use my charm.' Randall replied with wide grin, turning his head toward him. _

_'I'm serious.' Spike said and took a sip of his coffee as he expectantly waiting for his boyfriend truthful answer._

_'Magic.' He replied in a low whisper and flickered fingers in the air, before he chuckled and paid his attention back to his laptop. 'And seriously, I just ask secretary about Weather's signature.' _

_'Weather's?' He frowned his eyebrows. 'But you didn't need his signature, only Swan's.'_

_'That's a trick, lovely boy.' He said in a little mocking tone. 'They exactly know I'm a journalist and since Weather is a big fish, it was obvious I have to play I need his signature. It didn't sound suspicious and at time no one knew we have something on his lovely employer.'_

_'So where's the trick?' Spike asked puzzled. _

_'She knew me pretty good, so she knew that I won't get out from the building if someone important doesn't sign the statement.' He grinned again. 'There was no way I would get it from Weather, so like I thought, instead she said I would get one from Weather's right hand, George Swan. Poor thing, didn't know he just committed politic suicide.' _

_'Clever.' Spike stated carefully and kissed him lightly on hairs. 'I'll go and read the old reports, so you can finish your article.' He was going to walk out, when Randall gently caught him for wrist and glanced at him with curious._

_'Since when you're interesting in my working techniques? You never seemed to be interested with my job.' He noted, sniffing something bigger behind Spike's words. He wasn't entirely honest with him, but he wondered why. _

_'I think I will need to use your technique very soon.' Spike finally admitted after moment of pause, like he was considering if he should tell about this Randall. 'Don't worry, nothing dangerous.' He assured him with a slight smile as the man stared at him with concern._

_'If you want I can get this signature for you. Just say the name, that's all.' He offered, didn't want his boy to fell into troubles. _

_'No, I need to do it by myself.' He sighed and pushed Randall back, so he could sat on his laps. 'It's nothing important, really. Just need to check one thing.' He smiled softly and kissed him in the lips._

_'If you say so. But promise me to not play detective. I don't want to see you in black bag for two days.' Randall said quietly and wrapped his arms around him._

_'I promise.'_

_

* * *

__He knew it was the only way to find the truth. He needed to do it for victim's families and for Randall's Sake. He owned him this. _

_'…I give you a card which I want you to show up superintendent.' _

_'Why?' She glanced at him suspiciously, but he only smiled slightly and with voice devoid of emotions, continued. _

_'I need his signature.' Simple answer. A trick. Nothing what could sound suspicious._

_'Superintendent doesn't has time to give signatures, if he doesn't know for what it's needed.' She said firmly, almost eyeing him unfriendly up._

_'Fine…Then asked Chief Inspector…' He just prayed, not only Randall was enough capable to make this trick. _

* * *

_'Sometimes you're seeing things which doesn't exist.' Randall explained with a wide grin and showed him a small ball, which after two quick, clever moves of man's hand, disappeared. 'Magic.' He chuckled when Spike observed him fascinated. _

_'Sometimes I wonder why you didn't want to be a magician.' Spike said with a small smile. _

_'I wonder too.' He grinned and wrapped his arms around Spike waist as they settled down on the warm sand and watched the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon. 'One day I'll teach you this. I'll teach you how to show people what they want. How to spread illusion on whoever you want.' He said with secretly smile. 'If you sound reliable, they'd believe in whatever you want. You just need to know at what good time use it.'_

_'Oh, really?' _

_'Yea. The trick is you make them to believe in something which doesn't exist…But you have to be careful. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?' _

_'You think we'll be enough long together, that you'd have a chance to teach me this?' Spike asked with willful smile. _

_'Babe, I'm magician. I already put a spell on you. There's no way you're going to run away from me so quickly.' He chuckled, when Spike laughed quietly and he saw love and happiness in his beautiful hazel eyes. _

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes you need to risk if you want to reach something. Spike knew there was always a big chance no one would believe in that, but still he could get a confirmation of his assumptions. If killer was in this building, between them, in their department, he'd expose himself. His instincts will tell him to protect himself and he'd do a mistake. For which Spike was patiently waiting._

_He bended over Mayfair's body as he heard coming up John Paul and Craig, pretending he was very interesting in victim's hand, while Danny was too busy with watching injuries to pay him attention. He didn't has to wait for Craig too long. _

_'Leave the body, Spike!' Came the harsh command and he just straightened up with a small smile, pretending he was just doing his job. Later he'd risk his own carrier and maybe even life with a small detail he noticed on victim's body. But for now, he let them play in their own game. _

_'Yea, and don't forget to look closer on his hand.' He advised when the meeting ended and everyone were slowly coming back to their works. _

_'What hand?' Like he could guess, Craig had this stupid frown on his face, didn't has any clue what he was talking about. _

_'Mayfair's hand.' He replied, deciding there was no point to go back from it. 'When I saw a body I noticed he has clenched fist and I noticed a piece of paper between his fingers.' _

_'Another mistake?' John Paul asked with a grin, eyes shone with excitement. 'It looks like we have a really great day.' He couldn't believe how easily they caught the bait. Of course he was sure there was no way they'd get the paper, before the killer. It could unmask him or at least give a clue where to search for him…But the better part was, when he thinks how to protect himself, he'd only bring more dark clouds over his head. _

_The thing is, it's a trick. It's illusion in which everyone believe, cause each one was expecting it'll turn into something important and maybe even solve the case. But the problem is, there was nothing in Mayfair's hand. It was empty. Just like a paper Spike invented._

__

_

* * *

_

'Why Frank Mayfair and Roger Bunch?' John Paul suddenly asked harshly, when Mitchell stopped explaining them how clever was Spike's plan.

'Sorry?' Mitchell asked, confused.

'Why did you kill them? What crime they committed?' He explained irate.

'There was a big chance Luis had enough time to say Roger who he saw in his shop. Maybe even recognized me and start putting things together? It's obvious, I needed to kill him.' He shrugged.

'And Frank Mayfair?'

'Nothing.' He shrugged. 'I just needed to confirm your theory.'

'We were searching for a killer who was chasing Red Roses members and killing them.' Craig chimed in. 'You had to make sure we'll go with this lead, and to reach it you needed to kill Mayfair…He didn't has to die.' He finished coldly. 'But it doesn't bother you. What means one body more?' He snorted.

'If Michael didn't kill my sister, those people would be still alive.'

'That's why you were leaving his hairs, blood and other stuffs on victim's bodies?' John Paul asked. 'You blame him for every murder you committed…It makes you feel better, right?'

'You don't understand…' He shook his head.

'It was your sister.' Craig chimed, finally having enough this conversation. They already knew enough to charge him and don't need to hear more about his sick morals. 'She caused the car accident, no Michael.' He said firmly as he caught his confused look.

'You're lying!'

'Ask officers working on that case. I watched a film from CCTV cameras and there's no doubt it was your sister who sitting behind the steering wheel. If you want someone punishment it should be her. Michael doesn't has nothing to do with her death. He was lucky he survived.' He saw pain and disbelief in Mitchell's eyes.

'They'd tell us about it.' He snapped.

'They didn't want to upset your father. They didn't have any clue that one day their decision might cost someone's life. There's no revenge anymore, Mitchell. You're just a simple murderer. You killed those people, not Michael Luthie, and now you're going to pay for this.'

'No!' Mitchell yelled furiously at whole house, when something cracked behind his back and moment later they saw a wooden door lying on the floor and breathing heavily Spike as he came out from some room in a black, old jacket and police cap on head.

'Run!' Craig yelled when he noticed furious in Mitchell's eyes and before they could react he pushed a bookcase on them behind himself, effectively blocking the exit from the room.

'He's mine!' He yelled and removed his other gun from under the blouse before he ran after Spike, while Craig was trying to move a bookcase, so he could chase them. John Paul didn't has such a problem. He had enough long legs, to jump highly and get out from the living room using a small break between bookcase and wall.

'John Paul! Don't go there alone!' He yelled after him, but man didn't listen him. 'Shit!' He was already for the other side and probably was outside, when Craig moved a table to the wall and climbed on it so without problems he could overcome his obstacle. He heard someone's quick steps upstairs, but he didn't wait for Darren, only got out from the house.

He saw Spike running toward the lake, but his feet seemed to failed him, while Mitchell and John Paul were moving toward the main road, hidden deep in the forest. He saw black figures running down the lake, but they were still too far to help them.

He removed his earphone from the ear as everyone's erratic voices were driving him crazy. He was in the half way of the lake as he noticed Mitchell turned around slightly with a gun. John Paul was few meters from him, on the line of shooting. He felt like someone pushed air from his lungs. He promised him, he'd take care about him, won't let anyone to hurt him. And now, he was too far to protect him. He only just could watch.

'Shoot him!' Craig yelled into John Paul's direction as the man stopped on the track and wrapped hands around his gun. But he didn't listen him. They needed to get him alive. 'John Paul, kill him!' But he knew he wouldn't do it. It was against his rules. He wasn't ready to kill anyone, yet. He was vulnerable.

But Mitchell didn't take him as his target. The barrel was once measured toward him, then at Craig, before it moved at running Spike. Craig felt a pang of panic as Mitchell moved his arms once again and as he followed his eyes and turned around to see his target. Darren was already running out from the house, following Spike's patch. He was about two meters behind his partner, ideal target.

Everything took few seconds. Mitchell liked playing games and he couldn't disappoint his players, even now. Craig only saw how the barrel shone in the darkness and for the last time man changed his decision. There was a shot and then warm, red blood spread over the snow.

'Noo!' Craig yelled with all his strength in the same time when another bullet left the barrel and Mitchell grinned slightly as he again kept running toward the road, with hope he can escape. But Craig wasn't going to let him do it. Not after this.


	46. Wrong choice

**Hi. I have new chapter for you :) I thought you'd like it Xx**

John Paul stared at Mitchell like petrified, in distance hearing Craig's voice. He knew what he was shouting, what was his command, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't just pull the trigger and kill the man who they were searching for so long. They needed to take him down at the station and give him a punishment he deserves. In such circumstances the death will be a reward for him. He'd escape for good.

His hands were shaking, every muscle were hurting him, strained to the limit. He watched like the gun was first measured toward him and, instead of react instinctively, he just stayed in place and observing him, ready to get a bullet, if Craig doesn't move on. But Mitchell was changing his mind all the time and although he was sure the bullet was prepared for him, it never reached him.

Like in slow motion he watched like Mitchell for the first time pulled a trigger and first shouts from his colleagues rang in his ears before the sounds faded and there was just only him and Mitchell, surrounded by silence, standing in the middle of chaos. With constricted throat he turned around to see a splash of warm blood on the white snow, while pale hands gripping the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. But it was not enough. John Paul only could watched Spike's fearful face and how he stopped in the track, didn't has strength to run anymore. He noticed how his hands were already all covered with running down blood, escaping from the hole, somewhere near the stomach. John Paul wasn't sure where the bullet exactly stick in, but it had to do a serious damage.

He wanted to close his eyes to not see his colleague slowly dying there in this hell, when another shot cut through the silence. But this time the second bullet didn't reach Spike. In the last moment Darren hastened and jumped toward the man, covering his body with his own. John Paul only saw blood on both men faces and how their bodies slowly fall down on the snow, being still in tight embrace.

He heard like Craig yelped behind his back, but he couldn't do nothing about that. He just zipped down his jacket and slipped the gun under it, and turned to see running out again Mitchell. He didn't think twice. He just tightened his jaw and with determination chased him, knowing he wouldn't let him escape. Not after what he has done.

* * *

His stomach hurting him, warm blood flowing down from the wound in a rapid pace, making him wonder if Mitchell cut one of his artery, or maybe bullet stick in his spleen. He felt like two strong hands turned him on the back and that his head fall down on something warm. He managed to open his eyes as someone's hand grasped one of his and harder pressure on the wound, so the blood slower a bit. He smiled slightly as his eyes reached Darren's. The man smeared blood on his cheek as he stroked it and laid down Spike's head more comfortably on his laps.

'Everything's gonna be fine, babe.' He whispered to him, few tears escaped his eyes as he glanced at his wound and then back at his face.

'My guardian angel.' Spike chuckled slightly and wrapped his second hand around Darren's wrist, his fingers gently stroked the skin under pads.

'Shh, don't say anything, now. You need to safe your strength.' Darren hushed him, didn't stop stroking his hair. 'Ambulance should be here for two minutes.' He tried to smile.

'I have a hole in stomach.' Spike reminded him with a weak smile. 'Don't think paramedic can do something about that. We're far away from the hospital, in the middle of forest.'

'It's a small hole, nothing to worry about. You're gonna be alright.' He assured him, although he barely believed in his own words. Spike smiled slightly, his eyes became misty, eyelids began slowly closing. 'Don't sleep, babe. You need to stay with me.' He gently shook him.

'I can't…'

'Yes, you can.' Darren said firmly. 'Stay with me.' But Spike's eyes were most of the time closed than opened, and he seemed to lost his all strength. 'Don't give up. Not after what we went through.' He begged him as he looked around only to see black police jackets between the trees, while officers were running after Mitchell. But still there was no sign of ambulance.

'Why don't let me go? ' Spike asked him quietly. 'Don't you think it'd be easier for anyone if I die right now? Just…' He pushed his hand from his wound. 'Let me go.'

'I love you.' Spike stopped breathing for moment. Did he hear good? No, he couldn't love him. He just said that to make him feel better. He didn't has any feelings for him, he said he doesn't has after the night together. He was lying...But Darren surprised him. He just bended over him and pressed his lips to his in a short, soft kiss, show him he really meant it and he truly has feelings for him...He does love him, but he understood it too late.

'Darren, I…'

'Just stay with me. Please.' Spike felt how Darren hid him in his arms, but he couldn't move or speak to him. He began drowning in darkness, shrouded by warmness emanating from his lover's body. He stopped hearing anything what was going around, his mind felt blank. There was no more nightmares and Mitchell's face in his head, only pleasant darkness. But even if he lost his contact with reality, he still could hear the one, soft, pleading voice very close to him. 'Stay with me.'

* * *

Trees. They were everywhere, surrounding him, taking his breath away. He was feeling like in the cage. Wherever he looked, there were dark outlines of trees dominating above him like an executor, waiting for his mistake. And these voices...they were everywhere. So close to him...He was in the cage. He was an animal on which trail fall the hunters, he almost felt their breaths on his back...They were so close...

He almost fall onto his knees when he reached the cold asphalt of the road, disappearing somewhere between another trees. He hardly standing on his legs, didn't have more strength to run away, but the voices...they were so close to him. He ran along the road, although he knew he didn't have any chance to ran away from them. He was lost...

When another, light, steps resounded behind his back, tapping rhythmically on the asphalt, he didn't have any chance. He stopped on the track and turned on the heel, to faced his 'hunter'.

'Don't move!' His 'hunter' yelled to him, hardly breathing. But he couldn't do this. He couldn't. 'I say, don't move!' Another order, another steps of the second 'hunter' surrounded not far away from them. He noticed how hunter's hand moved under his jacket and he knew that he only had one option.

'You didn't give me any chance.' He said to the hunter and before he could do something, the man entwined his fingers around cold steel, removed his gun and without hesitation pulled the trigger. There was only one loud shoot, and pair of blue, surprised eyes from which slowly starting escaping life. 'You didn't give me a choice.' He repeated silently seeing as if in slow motion the body of his hunter, falling down on the cold ground. Red stain of blood gleaming in the light of the moon on his white shirt.

The steps were so close, but he couldn't move. He was still staring at young face of his 'hunter', at his blue, misty eyes...He raised up again his gun, wanting to end his pain. To not look at this eyes again.

'It shouldn't end like that.' He said quietly, couldn't stand his full of accusatory and pain look. 'You know it. It shouldn't...' When another figure of his hunter appeared, he didn't hesitate even for moment. He needed to end it. He pulled the trigger again.

The red puddle of blood washing the golden hair of his hunter, the blue, hollow eyes stared at him in deadly silence. He shivered as the animal cry escaped from another hunter chest, freezing him to the bone. In this moment he understood, he lost this battle. He again lifted his gun to give another shoot. There was only one quick bang and...ubiquitous silence. And only one thing running through his mind...

He locked himself on the cage for good...

* * *

Mitchell was standing above John Paul lying on the cold road with a gun measured at him, when Craig finally reached the asphalt and could see what was going on. He screamed along with another shot, as the thick line of blood ran down from John Paul's body and he stopped moving. He noticed fear on Mitchell's face as he walked back from his subordinate and once again measured his gun, but this time toward Craig, in his last resort.

But Craig wasn't John Paul. He wasn't going to shout to him to put the gun down or other shits, only firmly wrapped fingers about his weapon and without hesitation pulled the trigger, before the man could do it. There was only one shot and dead silence, when Craig's gun fired as the first and accurately reached man's body. Mitchell was standing in the place for few long seconds, staring at him with panic, until he understood he lost his battle and felt a warm blood running down his nose and cheeks. The small, red hole in the middle of his forehead was shining in the light of moon, before his body fall down lifeless on the road. It was over.

Craig threw his gun on the asphalt along with his earphone, before he ran toward John Paul and knelled down next to him and with shaking hands touched his cold face. There was a puddle of blood under his head, his eyes half opened, staring in distance.

'Noo…' Craig whispered as his shaking hands moved down his neck to check his pulse. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't. But he didn't move...

'Scared, eh?' Craig almost got a heart attack, when John Paul's amused voice rang in his ears and as he looked down, noticed the man was looking at him from under half closed eyes, small smile playing on his lips.

'Jesus, you're alive.' Craig took a deep breath and confused looked around. 'How's possible you didn't die?'

'Like always very charming.' John Paul mumbled and even rolled his eyes before he lift his injured arm and pulled aside his jacket to show Craig hidden under his white shirt, bulletproof vest. 'I'm not that stupid.' He stated with half grin.

'You idiot.' Craig sneered, wanting to punch him on the face. 'I thought you're dead when all the time you were playing a bloody special agent...But still he had to shot you. There's a lot of blood.' He noticed.

'My chest is fine. But I can't say the same about my arm.' He said and fizzled with pain, when Craig localized the wound and squeezed it.

'It looks like you've got something in your clavicle.' Craig said as he looked closer. 'Maybe you fall into something.'

'I have bulletproof vest on myself, Craig.' He reminded him annoyed.

'But still it's not only your arm which looks bad.' Craig snapped and jerked his head up as he heard characteristic steps. Bridget.

'I'm fine. Better check how is Mitchell. We can't let him die here. He needs to pay for his crimes.'

'John Paul…' He sighed heavily as he glanced briefly at him. 'He's already dead. It's over.'

'But he…' He couldn't believe in what he heard. No, Craig just couldn't…

'I promised you to keep an eye on you…He was trying to kill you, the choice was simple.' He replied firmly. 'He chose to die.'

'Fuck!' John Paul shouted angrily. 'We almost had him, Craig. And now he's dead and everything doesn't has sense anymore. It wasn't our plan.' He tried to sit but Craig pushed him roughly back.

'You think it'd be worth to die for this case, eh?' He asked him harshly. 'The thing is simple, John Paul. Your partner is in danger, so you're forgetting about the case and doing everything to protect him. That's why Darren has been shot…Just remember about it next time.' He added softer as he noticed how shiny man's eyes became. 'Forget about the case. Now we need you to take you to hospital.'

'Are you okay?' Craig looked for the right as he heard Bridget's voice and moment later saw her panting on the road, in her inseparable high heels.

'We need ambulance for John Paul. He has been shot in the arm!' He yelled back.

'It's on the way.' She shouted. 'What happened with Mitchell? Did he escape?'

'He's dead.' Craig nodded his head back. 'You can call off boys. It's over.'

'Okay.' She nodded, but before she picked up her microphone, she needed to ask about one thing. 'Who has been shot there? I heard about once officer…'

'Spike and Darren.' He replied with tightened throat. 'They're waiting for ambulance…Something wrong?' He asked as he sensed something wasn't alright.

'I've got a call someone died. I was just wondering…' She took a deep breath. 'Maybe they've had Mitchell in mind. It's possible…'

'They don't know about him.' He cut off her all hopes and closed his eyes as he heard quiet sob from John Paul's side.

'If I shot to him, then…'

'It wouldn't change anything. Some things we can't predict, can we?' Craig asked him softly and brushed the tears from his face. 'Beside we don't know for sure if one of them died or not. Now like I said we need you to take you to hospital. That's our task for now.'

'It can be Darren.' John Paul said quietly.

'He's a copper. Me and him know the risk. It's just a part of our work.' He replied shortly, didn't let emotions take control on him, and glanced at Bridget when sirens rang in the forest. 'Ambulance is coming. Keep still.'

* * *

'Stay with me. Please.' Darren kept whispering to unconscious Spike hidden in his arms. 'Where is this fucking ambulance!' He yelled toward some officer. They couldn't wait any longer. Spike could bleed out in a minute.

'It should be soon. I already informed them that one officer is in critical condition.' He jerked his head up surprised as superintendent spoke up from behind his back. 'You need to be hospitalized Darren, also.' He added as he knelled down next to Spike and get a closer look at both men. 'Malcolm, take detective Osborne for the side and take care about his shoulder.' He ordered and moved back Darren's hands so he could squeezed Spike's wound harder, making him yelp in pain and return back to the world.

'Careful.' Darren snapped without thinking at his superior and gently slipped forearm under Spike's head. 'Good to see you back.' He whispered to him with a soft smile.

'Maybe it'll hurts him, but he won't bleed out.' Superintendent said firmly and sighed with relief as it definitely start working. 'How are you feeling, lad? Darren go with Malcolm. He needs to stop the bleeding.' He repeated and smiled nervously to Spike.

'I'm not going to leave him.' Darren replied stubbornly, didn't move.

'You think you're gonna help him, when you faint, or even bleed out?' He asked him sharply. 'It's enough we have one officer hurt.'

'Let die the one who deserves it.' Spike added quietly with a slight smile.

'No one is gonna die here, Spike.' Superintendent said firmly and stripped off from his jacket so he could wrap it around man's cold body.

'Die on the duty…Most officers dreaming about death like that.'

'You're not on duty now, lad. You'll have your time, Spike…Darren move out. You're not helping.' Darren squeezed gently Spike's hand and looked into his warm eyes before he mouthed to him; _love you_, and finally let Malcolm to take him aside and stripped him off from his jacket.

'You're probably happy to see me here.'

'No, I'm not.' Superintendent said quietly and put something under Spike's head. 'Like I said it's not your day…Killing by superior isn't the way the special agent wants to die.' He noted with half smile.

'I guess so.' He nodded and reciprocated the smile, before his eyes closed again. 'I guess so…'

'Spike?' Superintendent asked quietly, paled suddenly, as he felt a weak pulse under his fingers and man stopped moving.

* * *

'…_Drama in Hampshire. Three police officers has been shot while they were trying to arrest the local Chief Inspector, Mitchell Rice, accused of killing the rock star Michael Luthie, and also other members of musical band Red Roses and Lee Chapman, and kidnapped the police detective, Spike Bridges. The man died during the exchange of fire between him and police officers. Two officers in critical condition has been taken to the nearest hospital, where they're already under surgeon's care. The third detective died on the way to hospital…' _

'Your plan turned into shit, didn't it?' Charlie asked loudly as he switched off the TV in the waiting room and he sat down on the plastic chair.

'And they rushed too quickly with the news, didn't they?' Bridget retorted with hollow voice and pusher her chair next to man's. 'I heard Fred is feeling better. He woke up and they moved him from ICU.'

'Yep, he's gonna be fine.' He nodded slightly his head, without looking at her. 'But you can't say the same about others, can you? We knew how dangerous he was, they never should go there alone.'

'There's always a risk.' Bridget stated quietly and glanced at Charlie's tensed face. 'It's not the right time to pointing out our mistakes. We'll have time for it.'

'I know…So how they're holding? Is it true, Spike died?'

'John Paul got one bullet, but it didn't do too much damage to him. He also has broken forearm, but he should be fine. Darren had a bullet somewhere around his blade, but they already removed it…In the worst condition is Spike. He has internal damages and he is still operating. Maybe they would have to remove his spleen.' She replied and wiped tears which treacherously fell down from her eyes.

'Superintendent informed John Paul's and Darren's families? I bet Craig doesn't has head to do it, now.'

'I already called everyone. John Paul's mother is on her way. Hannah should be already on the place.'

'You look tired.' He stated as he got a look at her. 'Go back to home, to Tony. I'll stay here and inform you about Spike's state.'

'I can't go.' She shook her head.

'I really don't mind.' He said with a slight smile. 'I'm going to see Fred, so there's no problem for me to check how's Spike copying.'

'I know you'd, Charlie.' She sighed, before she looked down at her hands and continued. 'There's gonna be a lot of people crowding around Darren and John Paul, while Spike doesn't has anybody since Randall's death. I don't want him to wake up alone.'

'Isn't Craig or Darren's job to stay with him?' Charlie asked puzzled. 'They're his friends.'

'I don't see Craig anywhere else, but sitting next to John Paul, and Darren…don't think Hannah will let him to make at least one move alone.' She gave him knowingly look. 'Okay, I'm going outside. See you later.' She squeezed his shoulder and slowly walked out from the room.

'Yes, see ya.' He nodded and again switch on the TV.

'_…We still don't know about two officers health condition. Superintendent, Martin Cole, is still beyond the reach. Deputy Chief…' _

'You couldn't chose worse person than him.' He shook his head in disbelief. 'Paranoia.'

* * *

'I need to see him.' Darren insisted when nurse gave him painkillers and cut off his medical table from others with screen.

'He's still in the operating room, Mr. Osborne.' She replied annoyed, rolling her eyes. 'You can't see him, now.'

'Can you check if he's alright? They already have to know something.' He didn't give up and wrapped his jacket around his body, before he tried to stand up, but nurse stopped him.

'If I promise I check, you'll stay here, Mr. Osborne? You have been shot. You can't go around hospital.'

'And I can't stay here when my lover is fighting for life!' He scowled at her and finally it seemed to work. 'Please.' He said calmer.

'Fine, I'll go and check, but you stay here.' She pointed at the table and shook her head before she disappeared behind the screen. Darren gave up and decided to not irate the nurse more. He sat down on his old place and with shaking hands was waiting for the news.

His heart almost jumped from his chest when few minutes later screen moved on the side. He wanted to stand up, ready to hear the worst, when he understood it wasn't the nurse. He shivered slightly when Hannah's crying face flickered in front of him and moment later she threw herself on him with a loud sob, wrapping arms around his neck.

'When I heard in the news that one officer died…' She started, but Darren silenced her and pulled her toward the table, to make her sit down on it, next to him.

'No one died, Hannah. They've got a wrong information.' He replied softly and wrapped arms around her. 'Don't cry. I'm fine.' He tried to smile, but his muscles were too much tense to do it.

'They said you have been shot.' She sobbed and pulled out from him to get a look at his face.

'It's nothing serious.' He shrugged. 'They already stitched me.' He smiled slightly.

'Thank God.' She whispered and kissed him on the cheek as in the last moment Darren turned his head on the side. 'When I thought we could lose you…That I won't see you again...'

'Yea, that's what I want to talk about.' Darren said quietly as he took a deep breath. 'About us.' He explained as he caught her confused look.

'You talked with Nancy?' She suddenly asked, her eyes widened.

'What? No. Why would I want to talk with her?' He asked puzzled, didn't understand what she was talking about.

'So you don't know about…' She bit down on her low lip.

'About what?' He snapped irate. 'Hannah?'

'I know you wanted us to settle down and get married first…' He felt as his pulse quickened, afraid of in what direction the all conversation was going on. 'But it just happened.' She said with a slight smile. 'I didn't know it at first, so I didn't say anything to you, but I went to…'

'What are you trying to say me?' He asked weakly, although he already what she's going to say. The answer could be the only one.

'We're going to have a baby.' She smiled happily, through the tears. 'You're going to be a daddy for few months.' She continued, but her smile seemed to faded as she noticed Darren wasn't sharing her enthusiasm so much as she wanted it, only staring at her with shock and something else, which Hannah didn't like. 'I know it might be a little too quick for you, but now it's too late to do something about that.' She added, but his expression didn't change. 'Say something.' She almost begged him, feeling like tears gathering in her eyes once more. He wasn't going to leave her, was he?

'It's a little shocking, isn't it?' He stuttered with fake smile, which Hannah didn't buy.

'You don't want a baby.' She more stated than asked. 'I get it.' But the truth was she didn't understand. They were together for years, they loved each other, so why he didn't want to have a child with her? What scared him so much?

'I didn't say that.' He argued. 'I'm just shocked, I didn't expect to be a dad so quickly and to find about it in the day when I've been shot.' He explained, and she seemed to understood it or maybe she was only pretending she was.

'I know, babe. But you never had time to talk with me.' She said with a small smile and took his hands in her. 'My mum is so happy for us. She thought you'd never marry me.' She giggled slightly. 'I can't wait until… Oh, babe! Don't cry!' She moaned and wrapped arms around his neck as she noticed tears falling down from her fiancé's eyes. 'I knew you're going to be happy about the baby the same as me. I just knew it!' She continued babbling above his head, but she didn't has any idea what exactly Darren was feeling right now.

Of course he was happy, he always wanted to be a dad one day. Maybe not so unexpectedly and quick like now, but he had such a thought in his mind from a long time. But it weren't tears of happiness falling from his eyes right now. He just understood the hard, sad truth, that whatever start between him and Spike, definitely it has to end right now, before it hurt too much innocent people. He's going to be a father soon and his task is to provide Hannah and his unborn child whatever they need. That's why he needed to stay with them and forget about Spike. There was no place for him in their life.

'We need to prepare room for a baby. I even thought about buying a bigger flat, since there's going to be three of us.' She start twittering again, but Darren didn't listen her. He just wondered how is he going to forget about his feelings and be around Spike like nothing happened. How he manages to live with a thought that one day it'll be another Randall instead of him sharing his life with Spike. How is he going to play a happy husband and father, if his heart aches him and has been given to this man?

'I've got the information you were asking me about.' He stopped breathing for moment when the screen moved once again and this time it was nurse who stopped in front of him with stiffen face. Before he even could say something or Hannah manage to pull back from him, she continued breathless. 'The operation already ended. Your boyfriend has been moved to ICU. He's stable.' He closed his eyes as he felt how Hannah's body tensed in his arms.

* * *

John Paul opened slightly his eyes and immediately smiled as he noticed Craig sitting in the chair, next to his bed, in hand holding his own. The man was watching something in the corridor, so he didn't notice yet he wakes up. He smiled wider and moved fingers in his hand, trying to catch his attention. He almost giggled when Craig's head jerked up and he quickly focused his eyes at him.

'You wake up.' He smiled softly and moved his chair closer to the bed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Everything is hurting me.' John Paul mumbled and closed his eyes slightly when Craig pressed his lips to his forehead. 'But if you give me few more kisses there's a big chance it'd stop hurting me soon.' He added with cheeky smile.

'You definitely feel good.' Craig stated and shook his head. 'They removed a bullet from your arm and a stick from your clavicle. They're not sure how's possible it get in here, since you had bulletproof vest on yourself, but fortunately it didn't do many damages to you. But you fall down on the wrong angle and your forearm didn't handle it.' He informed him as he gently touched his sling.

'It's broken?' John Paul almost moaned, couldn't believe in that. It was the last thing he needed now.

'Sorry.' He shrugged with a small smile. 'Your mum and sisters are on their way. Should be here in a minute, I guess.'

'God, no.' He definitely moaned this time, hiding his face in health hand. 'I even don't want to think what they're going to do here. Why did you call them?' He whined.

'Don't blame me. It was Bridget's idea.' He explained and grinned slightly as loud, women's voices rang in the corridor. 'They're already here.' He took his hand back in the same time as Myra and Carmel marched into the room.

'My poor babe!' Myra exclaimed, surely catching everyone's attention on the ward, before she hastened toward the bed and start fussing around John Paul with carrier bags around her wrists.

'Mum, calm down! You're going to hit me!' He snapped at her, rolling his eyes.

'It's very hurting you?' Carmel asked with concern as she stood for the other side of bed with red from tears eyes.

'Did you at least broke his jaw when he shot to you?' Michaela asked as stopped in the corner of room with crossed against chest arms.

'He has been shot, not kicked.' Craig snapped, giving her evil glare. He just couldn't believe him dumb she is.

'So he just faint?' She screwed her face, losing interest in him.

'Michaela, leave your brother in peace. You can do something useful and phone to Jackie to say where John Paul is lying.' Myra ordered when she finally put the carrier bags down on the bedside table.

'Mum, they just take me to hospital and you already bring for me the whole fridge?'

'I know how they're feeding in hospitals, John Paul. Few days here and you'll lost few pounds.' Myra pointed at him finger. 'You already look like skeleton.'

'So you didn't see even a one.'

'You're still here?' Myra asked sharply, eyeing her the youngest daughter unfriendly.

'When you feel better you let me make interview with you?' Michaela asked with glints in eyes.

'I'm not going to be on the first page of your shitty magazine.' John Paul snapped outraged. 'You don't have enough celebrates around to torment?'

'I bet more people would like to read about Red Roses killer than about some starlet who slipped over the steps of her house after too much drinks.' She stated.

'It's too much traumatic for your brother to talk about it, Michaela.' Myra said firmly and helped him to sit. 'Better if you talk about it with Craig.' She suggested.

'With him?' She snapped, staring at him with disgusted.

'Well, in that case I'll better check how's my brother is feeling. He has been shot also.' Craig said with a fake grin as he raised up from his chair. 'Beside I guess you want to talk with John Paul privately.' He added and pretend he didn't see stupid smirk on man's face. 'I'll pop to you later.'

'Sure. Can't wait for it.' John Paul grinned amused, sensing his lie.

'Send my love to your brother.' Myra said with a warm smile. 'I hope he's fine.'

'I bet he is. It's hard to kill someone like him.' He replied with a smirk. 'Take care about our invalid, since I don't come back.

'Oh , we'll love.' She assured him and smiled widely when he walked out from the room, leaving them alone. 'Isn't he sweet, John Paul?'

'Yea, he is.' He mumbled with secretly smile and dig up under his quilt.

'Oh, do I sense a love in the air?' Michaela asked with a smirk. 'How s_weet_. I bet Jackie will be happy to hear we're going to have a dwarf in family.'

'Shut up.' He snapped to her as his cheeks reddened slightly and his mum almost squeaked with happiness.


	47. After storm

**Hi, everyone :) I have a new chapter for you. Hope you'd like it Xx **

The last few hours Craig spent next to John Paul's bed sitting in the plastic chair, watching him in total silence in his sleep. He carefully moved on the seat, couldn't stand his arching back, and laid his feet on the hospital bed next to his partner, who didn't even budge during his action.

'Take a sleep, love. He's gonna be fine.' He jumped slightly on the chair and turned head to might see Myra coming in to the room on tiptoes. 'Sorry. I didn't want to startle you.'

'No, it's okay. I'm just still tense after the whole…' He made a circle in air, couldn't say loud yet about what happened few hours earlier.

'I know, love.' She nodded her head with understanding and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. 'You're really tired. Go back to home and get a sleep, I'll stay with John Paul. You can came back in afternoon.' She suggested with worried voice. 'I heard it was really hard day for all of you.' She added as she sat next to the man.

'I don't want to leave him. I can take a nap here.' He said with a slight smile. 'Girls come back to home?' He asked softly making a place for her next to the bed.

'Yes, there's no need for them to stay here.' She said a little amused with the way he called her adult daughters. 'Jackie, Mercy and Tina will come later.' She added, didn't stop watching his tired face intently. 'You really should go back to home, love. You look pale.' She insisted.

'I stay.' He said firmly, shaking his head. He just couldn't leave him now. He failed his duty once that day and let him to get shot. Now he'll make sure John Paul is going to get whatever he needs and to make him feel safe. At least in that way he could repair him his previous failure.

'Mum's right, you look like shit.' They both glanced surprised at John Paul who with still closed eyes suddenly spoke up with a small smirk on the lips.

'I've never said that.' Myra argued.

'Because you're too polite to say that. Regardless to me.' He replied amused and finally opened his eyes. 'Craig, there's no need to stay you with me. Go back to home and go sleep. It was a hard day, we all need a rest.'

'I'm not that tired…' He said, but John Paul sensed his lie and sent him only indulgent look. 'Okay, maybe a little.' He gave up with a sigh. 'But still it's quietly here and I have blanket, so I could stay here.' He pointed at something beige lying on the chair in the corner of room.

'You wanna me to stand up?'

'Just give me two minutes. I need to gather my things.' He mumbled unhappily, pretending he didn't see his triumphal smile.

'You want something to drink, love?' Myra asked with concern as she bended over him and improve his pillow.

'Yea, you can give me something.' He nodded and glanced softly at Craig wearing up his jacket. 'Do you know how's Spike and Darren?' He asked quietly.

'I saw Darren coming back to home with Hannah, about two hours ago, and Spike is already in ICU. He's stable.'

'Good.' He mumbled and blinked his eyes as a cat when Myra stroked his hair. 'Is Spike conscious?'

'Since what I know, no.' Craig replied softly and approached his bed. 'But I bet he wouldn't let himself to sleep too long, knowing how quicksilver he is.' He chuckled slightly and gently squeezed his hand for goodbye. 'I'll come back soon.'

'Get a sleep. And take care about Chubby. This cat is going to die of hunger.'

'He's fine…Never complained at least.' They both chuckled quietly, sharing the joke.

'What's so funny about that poor cat?' Myra asked confused. 'If you can't take care about one cat, how you're going to handle your own kids one day?' She gave him a long, disapproval look.

'Well, I wouldn't worry about that, Myra. I'm not going to have any children.' He chuckled slightly, wondering if she takes a hint.

'So I'm not going to have any grandchildren from John Paul?' She suddenly asked surprised, baffling both man for a minute. 'I'm not telling you to have one now. It's obvious you firstly need to get married.' She continued, didn't notice John Paul's warning looks he was giving her.

'Well…' Craig mumbled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around the room uneasy, like he was searching for help.

'Mum, we're not together.' John Paul said sharply with pink cheeks. 'Stop pushing on him. It's his choice, if he wants to be a dad or not.'

'He doesn't want to leave your bed even for moment!' She noted, pointing at other man. 'If it's not love I don't know what else is it.'

'Mum!' He blushed furiously, embarrassed. 'Can you just drop it? I really don't know how you're doing this, but we start from talking about cats, and suddenly end on kids.'

'I was only curious if Craig wants to be a dad in the future or not.' She replied with innocent face, like she didn't do nothing wrong. 'We're quiet big family, so…'

'Maybe I don't want to have kids, either?' He asked irate, forgetting that Craig is still in the room. 'Not every couple want to raise kids, mum.'

'Ha!' She almost pushed a finger into his eye. 'So he finally admitted you and Craig are a couple. You don't know how long I was waiting for that moment.' John Paul stared at her speechless, didn't understand what just happened. He and his big mouth.

'What's mean that _ha_?' He asked annoyed.

'I just knew you're together! But I don't understand why you're making such a big secret of it. You could at least tell me.' She said reproachfully.

'Mum, how many times I need to tell you that we're not together?' He lost the remains of his patience.

'Yes, love.' She ignored him. 'So you really don't want to be a father, Craig? Do you have some bad memories from your childhood?' John Paul rolled his eyes.

'The truth is I've never thought about having kids in the future. I've never been with anyone long enough to start think about fatherhood.' Craig explained, smiling nervously. 'I'm not saying I don't want to be a father in the future, but for now it's too early to think about it.'

'Right. Firstly marriage, then kids.' She agreed with warm smile. 'It's only showing how responsible man you're. You look so adorable together.' She continued, almost squeaking with excitement in the end.

'Mum, can you let him go back to home? Craig is already tired and doesn't need to hear your stupidities.'

'No, it's fine, John Paul. Myra is like a typical mother; carrying about her lovely son and questioning a future boyfriend.' He flashed them a grin. 'But it doesn't mean, I'm his boyfriend.' He quickly added with nervous smile.

'Sure, love.' She said with indulgent look. 'I'll see you later, then?'

'Yes. Bye.' Craig mumbled and quickly evacuated himself from the room.

'You're proud of yourself?' John Paul snapped to her, outraged. 'I told you not once, he's not my boyfriend, mum.'

'He's in love with you, love. I just know it.' She said firmly. 'I've got a feeling.'

'Okay…Maybe there is something between us.' John Paul reluctantly admitted. 'But still, we're not together. And even if I was wondering if I have a chance with him, you already blew it. I knew I always can count on you.'

'Of course you still have a chance with him, love. Don't you see the looks he's giving you all the time? How he cares about you?' She asked, rolling her eyes. 'Sometimes you're so blind, love.' She stated.

'He's not going to talk with me anymore. He will avoid me again.' He growled and hid face in hands. 'Maybe if I blame sleeping pills, he'd forgive about that?'

'Stop dramatizing.' She snapped and reached toward the carrier bag. 'You want an apple, love? I already ate one and they're delicious! I've bought them in the market, in the corner. You know which one love, don't you?'

'I love talking with you about serious matters.' He stated with a slanting smile, rolling his eyes.

'Ah, you feel better, don't you?' She shot him a warm smile, didn't notice a sarcasm in his voice.

'Yea. Fabulous.'

* * *

'How long it lasts?' Hannah asked with hollow voice when Darren settled down on the armchair, in front of her.

'It happened once. When I had to stay with Spike for all night.' He replied quietly, couldn't dare to look into her eyes. 'I'm sorry.' He added, although he knew let alone 'sorry' isn't enough.

'Are you together?' She asked with constricted throat, few tears dropped down from her eyes.

'No.'

'Do you want to be with him?' Although it was hard to ask, she needed to know it. There was no way they could forget about his betray and just go back to their normal life, preparing flat for their baby. No, if he has any feelings for this man.

'I don't know.' He replied truthfully, still having a mess in the head. He didn't know what's he want, anymore. Did he really want to be with Spike? They've never talked about that night and how big impact had the last weeks on Darren and his life. He knew he already did a big step and managed to admit and say loud to him that he truly loves him, but was he really ready and enough brave to make a relationship with him? To start everything from zero? 'We've never had a chance to discuss about it.'

'But you have such a thought in mind, haven't you?' She asked sharply, wondering when he stopped loving her. Why she didn't notice changes in him and how different he was around Spike and her…She remembered how she was happy and proud of him and said how good daddy he'll be one day, as she has seen how carrying and sweet was around his colleague, letting her mind fool herself and didn't notice the first signs of upcoming troubles. How stupid she was! She even was joking that Spike had a crush on him. How blind she could be then?

'Yes, I had.' He admitted, deciding to be honest with her.

'If nurse didn't come in then…' She took a deep breath. 'Would you ever tell me what had a place between you and Spike?' He looked around, uneasy, thinking intensively about the good answer.

'Firstly…I wanted to talk with Spike. To know where I'm standing.' He looked up at her crying face. 'If we set up we want to give us a try, it's obvious I'd need to tell you…'

'But if he doesn't give you a chance, hmm? Would you tell me then?'

'I wouldn't want to ruin our family with one mistake.'

'So you wouldn't.' She chuckled with disbelief. 'You think it'd be fair? You cheated on me, Darren!' She yelled straight into his face. 'I can't believe you could do this to me! After so many years together.'

'Here we go!' Darren snapped in response, raising his arms. 'Again it's only about you.'

'Sorry?' Her eyebrows went up.

'You know why I'm feeling so good around Spike?' He asked her sharply, bending toward her. 'Because he accepts me, Hannah. He loves me the way I am and didn't try to force me to change. You…You're just a sweet princess Hannah, leaving in her imaginary world.' He snapped, couldn't stop himself from saying loud about his feelings. She just crossed the line, or maybe for once he decided to be honest with her. 'You want me to be a knight on the white horse, and I was doing everything to make you happy. I am for you whoever you want me to be, and when I met Spike, I just realized that I lost myself. I don't know who I am anymore.'

'That's not true, Darren.' She said speechless, surprised with his outburst.

'It's always about you, Hannah! But why you never think about me, eh? Why you never listen me?'

'I'm carrying about you! I've never done anything to hurt you.'

'But you did it.' He said in a deep breath. 'It's always you, our future baby, again you, daddy and mummy…But where is place for me in your orderly world, eh? I always have to do anything you want, but you never thought about what I want and what I might feeling. Did you ever thought about ask me if I want to marry you?'

'I thought…'

'That's what I'm talking about! You thought, but not ask…I chose the date of our weeding, because you were pushing on me. I'm not sure if I'm ready for such big step, when my life is in total mess. I'm not ready to be with you to the last day of my life.' He sighed and for moment hid face in hands. 'That's why I didn't want a kid, also. I didn't want to hurt you or baby, if I decide to start my life from beginning. If we decide there's no sense to be together anymore…'

'Well, I couldn't get pregnant by myself.' She snapped, hurt.

'Well, someone was taking contraceptive tablets, wasn't?' He fired back, giving her long look. 'And someone forgot to announce me it's not taking them anymore.'

'It's not like you thinking…' She began, but Darren didn't let her finish.

'I think in such circumstances many men will think you did it specially.'

'I thought baby will bring us closer to each other!' She explained, close to burst in tears once again as man raised up from his armchair and start searching for his jacket. 'We're together for years, Darren, and we're not going to be young forever. You're already thirty and I'm twenty eight. Don't you think it's a good time for having a baby? How long I would have to wait?'

'It was the worse decision you've ever made, Hannah.' He stated, shaking his head. 'You think the kid is going to heal the situation between us? I doubt in it…I know I cheated on you and I'm terribly sorry for that, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know it was wrong, but you…You just want your kid to raise up in broken family? Did you think about baby's feelings? He's not going to stay a toddler forever. He or she start asking, noticing things…You know I promised myself to be better father, than mine. That my kid will be raising up in happy family with both parents…You did it in purpose!' He yelled at her.

'I didn't Darren. Believe me, I didn't.' She whispered and jumped from her seat, when he fished for his jacket and moved toward the corridor. 'Darren, please!'

'After everything what happened and we said to each other, you really want me to stay here?' He asked with disbelief. 'You don't think about us being still together, do you?'

'Just tell me one thing. Please…' She pleaded, her hands gripped him for a jacket.

'Fine.' He sighed and let her turned himself around so he could face her.

'Do you still love me?' She asked, looking straight into his eyes. 'Just say the truth.'

'We're together from years and although it was good and bad between us, I'd lie if I tell you I don't love you anymore.' He said quietly. 'But I don't think it's that kind of love, you're expecting me to feel toward you. I love you as a friend.' He explained, but Hannah seemed to not hear his last words.

'We don't have to break up, Darren.' She said through tears with a happy smile. 'I love you, too. I know you didn't want to cheat on me. You were angry at me, and he seduced you…'

'Don't blame Spike about that.' He said firmly. 'It was only mine decision, Hannah.'

'Well, you're not gay, are you?'

'No, I'm not. I don't think...'

'So, you see.' She smiled slightly. 'We can try to repair everything, Darren. Just don't leave me, now. Don't leave our baby.'

'You know it's not gonna work. Don't play on my feelings.'

'Just give us another chance. I'll try to change for you. Really.' She said, staring at him with pleading. 'At least stay with me until I give a birth. I need someone to take care about me and baby. I'm not working…'

'I'll give you money, you don't have to worry about that.' He said, feeling tired.

'I need you here.' She insisted. 'Only for few months. I won't push on you.' She promised.

'I'll think about that.' He replied, reluctantly, not sure if it's good idea.

'Thank you.' She tried to hug him, but man moved on the side didn't give her a chance. 'I love you.' She added with hope, she'd hear it back.

'I'll sleep on the couch.' He said for goodbye and without more words got out from the flat. He didn't see how Hannah burst in tears and sat down on the floor, couldn't believe it was over.

* * *

Craig arrived at Mitchell's possession about four p.m. and immediately went at the back of the house, toward the glasshouse where already was constable Moore, nervously shuffling on his feet. He showed his ID card to one of the officers and walked under yellow tap, before he finally reached the young man.

'I heard you find something.' Craig said for welcome, when Moore eagerly ran toward him with a big grin on the face.

'I think you'll be excited, Sir, when you see it.'

'Then lead me there.' He smiled slightly when they moved along tables with flower pots and boxes on them, until they reached the end of building, where they noticed a mountain of soil and many beautiful, red roses lying around while someone was still solicitously digging down. Craig nodded his head slightly when his eyes reached superintendent, who was standing next to Danny who was already checking something in a small, red box covered with soil.

'I didn't thought you're going to come here.' Superintendent said surprised, when they joined him. 'Have you slept today?' He asked with concern noticing how tired he was looking.

'About three hours.' He replied with hoarse voice and looked down at police officer removing something from the hole he dig up. 'What we have here?'

'Moore and McGlynn found a small box hidden between roses. There is few small bottles and few black hairs in it. Danny is already checking their content, but we're almost sure it has to be Luthie's saliva, blood and other liquids and parts of his head.' Superintendent explained.

'We also found a barrel with some preservative in it. It was already empty, but Danny suspects Mitchell has to keeping there, Luthie's head for some time.'

'But recently he has to moved it somewhere.' Danny stated and pointed at the hole. 'I thought he could dig it somewhere, and when we saw red roses growing only in this one place, we decided to start searching from there.'

'Yea, he liked games.' Craig noted. 'This place suits him.'

'Sir! I think I find something!' The officer shouted from the down and removed some dirty blue blanket from it, tied with robe.

'You have plastic gloves?' Danny asked. 'Then untie it!' He ordered and for moment everyone stop breathing. Craig shook his head and snort as between soft material he noticed a piece of white skull shining in the rays of sun.

'You were right. We have Luthie's head.' He said with a sad smile, when they finally found the last part of puzzle, connecting Mitchell Rice with murders. 'So now, it's definitely over, I guess?'

* * *

'Can I see him?' Darren asked the nurse as he glanced at the closed door.

'Yes, but not for too long. He's after severe operation.' She informed him, like he already didn't know it. 'Five minutes, Sir.'

'Thank you.' Darren smiled slightly and quietly entered drowning in darkness room, where measuring pip from one of the machine, standing next to the bed, was cutting through the silence from time to time. He grabbed the chair from the corner and quietly put next to Spike's bed. He sat down and although he wasn't sure he can, he took his hand in his and gently kissed his upper hand. 'Hello, babe.' He whispered with a small, sad smile, watching his bruised face with bleeding heart. 'I'm sorry I was late.' But Spike didn't reply, only was still in deep sleep with content smile playing on his lips. 'I was talking with Hannah, you know?' He began with a nervous smile. 'She said I'm gonna be a dad. Funny, isn't it? Me being a father? It's insane…I told her about our night together. For once I decided to listen you and be honest with her. So I was…' He looked around the room. 'And you know what? She wants me to stay with her and a baby. That she loves me and forgives me…But I really can't give her what she wants.' He squeezed harder his hand and fixed his eyes at sleeping Spike. 'I didn't lie when I said that I love you. I do love you, Spike…But you deserves someone better than me. Someone who will love you unconditionally and be for your side all the time…I'm not able to give you that. Not now.' He said quietly, his eyes shone with tears. 'I know you'd say you can wait or other crap, but I'd be bastard if I let you to do this…Until I don't sort out my life, I can't be with you. I can't give you what you want, either…I hope you'll forgive me one day…I love you.' He bended over him and softly kissed him in lips for goodbye. For short moment he thought Spike replied for it and slightly moves his lips under his, but when he pulled back he looked the same.

'Sir, you can't stay here any longer.' The nurse popped her head into room.

'I'm going.' Darren said quietly and for last time looked at sleeping lover. 'I love you.' He whispered and with last look, walked out from the room, closing the door behind himself.

Spike opened his eyes slowly and fixed them on the closed door. His lips moved soundless, while one tear rolled down his cheek, until it soaked in the pillow under his head.

'You could ask me.' He whispered with hurting throat, didn't have strength to cry anymore. His eyes were too dry to pour one more tear after his lover. For once he decided to give up and acknowledge his defeat.


	48. The new beginning

**Hello everyone :) Finally we reach the final :) Yes, that's right, this is the last chapter. I'm very thankfull to everyone who read the story so far and I hope you enjoyed it. And thank you for all kind comments from you :) I hope you'd like the last one chapter the same like previous. Paula Xx**

Everything was covered with thick layer of snow and ice, but it didn't stop priest and gravediggers from coming up on the small, local cemetery localized in nice, quiet place on the outskirts of the city. Priest wrapped around himself overcoat and patiently waited above the grave for a small march walking up the street.

'It's going to be very beautiful here, when the winter ends. There's many trees and flowers around the cemetery. I think he'd be pleasant with your choice.' Mrs. Newborn stated and grabbed man's elbow so she didn't slip on the pavement. 'My cousin has been buried here.' She continued as she looked around with appreciation.

'I hope he's going to like this place. I don't want to be haunt by him for the rest of my life.' Spike tried to joke.

'If he dares to do that, I'm going to give him a good slap, when I only join him.' She said firmly and Spike couldn't help but smile.

'Maybe it's a good place for Randall, but not for my high heels.' Bridget mumbled behind man's back as she tried to not twist her ankle and in the same time keep the small bouquet of flowers under her arm.

'We're waiting for someone else?' The priest asked kindly as they finally reached the grave.

'No, it's whole family.' Spike replied quietly and tried force Mrs. Newborn to sit down on the nearest bench.

'I'm not that old, young man.' She protested loudly. 'I can stand still on my nephew's funeral.'

'I know, Mrs. Newborn, but everywhere is very slippery and I think we both don't want you to fall down on the coffin, do we?' He asked her with a smirk and she didn't has a choice like agree with him.

'I can catch you by the arm.' She suggested, not quite giving up, and with a deep sigh Spike accepted her offer, although he also took her cold hand in his own.

'He'd be very happy to see you.' He whispered to her and she smiled softly, eyes shone slightly.

'I hope so…He was a good lad, although he has a mess in his head.' Spike nodded slightly his head. 'Did he treat you good?' She asked in serious tone.

'Yes, Mrs. Newborn. He was good for me.' He replied softly and squeezed gently her hand.

'I would never thought that next time I meet him, he'll be in coffin.' She sighed, shaking head. 'Poor boy. You even can't feel save in your own home. If I get this thief in my hands…'

'He already paid for his sins, Mrs. Newborn.' Bridget said softly with concern staring at man. 'He's not going to hurt anyone.'

'If you're so saying, young lady.' She shrugged and for moment glanced toward the street. 'Oh, can you wait a little longer, Father?' She asked the priest. 'I think we have few latecomers.' She smiled slightly.

'What?' Spike snapped and turned around surprised. Who else could come for Randall's funeral?'

'Aren't they Mrs. McQueen and Craig?' Bridget asked him in whisper as she noticed two people walking quickly toward them, before the third one chased after them with a big bouquet of dahlias.

'I'm so sorry for being late, love.' Myra was already shouting toward him. 'Firstly Craig couldn't move his car from the house and then we just get lost. I've never before been here.' She explained and wrapped her arms around him, as panting she finally joined them.

'Is it your mother?' Mrs. Newborn asked interested as she eyed up the small, energetic woman in pink coat.

'I'm Myra.' She offered her hand and Spike couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he noticed impatience written over priest's face. 'And you're Randall's aunt? Spike told me a lot about you…'

'I'm curious when…' He winked when Mercy's head appeared behind Bridget and she rolled her eyes.

'How are you feeling?' Craig whispered as he tugged on his sleeve before gently caressed his back.

'I'm okay.' Spike smiled slightly and felt like tears were gathering in his eyes. He never expected to see Craig here, holding a huge wreath in hands. 'I didn't think…'

'I'm your friend. My place is to be here with you.' He said softly. 'Oh, and John Paul is sorry but couldn't come. He still doesn't feel good and I don't want him to overwork himself. It's not a good weather to going out in his condition and beside he was needed on the station...And a wreath it's from all department.'

'It's okay. He's a lucky guy. Has someone who is taking care about him and love so much.' Spike said with a small grin as he noticed how Craig's cheeks reddened slightly. 'Be good for him. He deserves it after what he has to heard about himself for the last months.'

'Shut up.' Craig mumbled and nudged him playfully. 'But like you see John Paul's place took Myra and Mercedes.'

'She doesn't talk you to the death, yet?' He chuckled slightly and Craig smirked at this.

'Not, yet.' He admitted and smiled warmly when two ladies turned toward them.

'I was talking with Myra and start wonder what plans you have for Christmas, young man?' Mrs. Newborn asked Spike, who just shrugged his arms in response.

'Didn't think about it, yet.'

'But Christmas are for two days!' She noticed, shocked. 'If you don't have place to stay I always can take you with myself.'

'There's no need. Spike is going to spend Christmas with us.' Myra chimed in, baffling Spike. 'We already set up everything.'

'We phone to you later and say at what time you have to be.' Mercy said to him with a slanting smile.

'Well, thanks for memory.' He bit down on his low lip amused. 'But I'm afraid I can't take your invitation.'

'Why not?' Craig asked confused. 'I'm not going to let you stay alone in home for all Christmas.'

'I already made plans. Don't worry.' He replied evasively, luckily hadn't hear by Myra.

'I don't want to be rude, but it's very cold day and it'd be good for everyone if we already start the ceremony.' Priest finally decided to chime in.

'Oh, of course Father. We already can start.' Myra smiled kindly and placed himself for the other side of Spike and like Mrs. Newborn grabbed him for elbow to steady herself and to give the man support he needs.

* * *

Hannah looked around the common room trying to localize her fiancé, but there was no sign of Darren here. She wrapped her hands nervously around her handbag as Spike crossed her mind once again and she wondered if Darren is with him right now.

'You're looking for someone, miss?' Some red haired woman asked her softly as she spotted her in the room.

'For my fiancé, Darren Osborne.' She replied with a small smile, her hands start sweating because of nerves.

'Oh, Darren.' Her eyes lit up slightly. 'He goes somewhere, but should be back for moment.' She said and sat down behind her desk. 'You can wait for him in his office if you want.' She offered and pointed at some door.

'Well, I…' She tensed as she noticed another name written below Darren's. It was like a nightmare. This man was everywhere. 'I better wait for him in the corridor. I don't think he'd like me to watch his things in office. He never says me about his cases. Saying it's confidential.' She replied with a false smile.

'Well, that sounds like our Darren.' She chuckled. 'If you want I can phone for him. I bet he just go for something to eat.'

'No, it's okay. Like you said, he should be back soon. Thank you for your help.'

'No problem.' The woman winked to her and get back to her work, while Hannah on shaking legs walked out from the common room. She didn't want to wait for him anymore, only run back to home and lock herself up before this freak move there. She was in the half way to elevator when she almost bumped into some, old man.

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay. I didn't look where I was going.' He said with friendly smile and until now, she noticed he was wearing an uniform. Something clicked in her mind.

'By the chance, you're Darren Osborne's superior?' She asked quickly before the man had a chance to walk away. 'You're superintendent, Sir?'

'Yes, I am. And you're?' He glanced at her suspiciously, afraid it's another bloodthirsty journalist.

'Hannah Ashworth. I'm Darren's fiancé.' She introduced herself with warm smile.

'Lucky boy.' He stated and Hannah giggled slightly. 'It's good to hear he's going to settle down. It's a right time to do it.'

'Well, I hope he won't change his mind.'

'Why he would do that?' He asked surprised.

'Well, I…can I talk with you privately?' She asked with sweet smile.

'I'm sorry, but I…'

'I think you'd be interested in what I want to say, Sir.' She continued with a glint in eye.

'Fine. I think I can find five minutes for you.' He agreed with small smile and followed her to his office.

* * *

'You survived?' Craig smiled slightly as John Paul's ironic voice rang behind his back and he could swear he has to had this smug smile on his face.

'Well, I am here, so I think you know the answer.' He replied and turned around to might look into his crystal blue eyes. 'How are you feeling, today?'

'I'm fine, stop fussing.' He rolled his eyes. 'It was two weeks ago, Craig.'

'But still you look very pale and I notice you have problem with lifting your arm.'

'I helped Carmel to move wardrobe to her room, so my arm has a right to hurt me.' He stated with a smirk, feeling pleasant with his concern.

'What?' Craig snapped with disbelieving. 'Why you didn't call me? You can't carrying anything for at least month, John Paul! Why Malachy or Calvin couldn't do that?' He asked annoyed.

'They were in work.'

'So she could wait until they end.' He snapped. 'It was so urgent to move this wardrobe?'

'Never mind.' John Paul replied, didn't want to argue with him. 'So, how's Spike?'

'He looks fine.' Craig shrugged his arms and leaned against the wall.

'Okay, but what he was saying?' John Paul asked and frowned his eyebrows as for moment Craig avoid his look. 'Because you talked with him, right?'

'Well, we were in funeral. So it's not a good time to talk, is it?' He replied evasively with hope he'd drop the theme, but his intensive stare told him he thought wrong.

'What about the time when you were driving back? I think you had enough time to talk with him and check how is he feeling.' He noted drily.

'I needed to focus on the road.' He replied annoyed, but like he thought it wasn't enough responsible for his partner. 'I tried. But he doesn't want to talk with me. He only thanked me for coming on the funeral and announced he's not going to come for Christmas over your mother's house.' He explained irate.

'Why he doesn't want to come?'

'He has different plans.'

'What kind of plans he can has?' John Paul asked confused. 'He doesn't has anyone here.'

'I don't know. He doesn't want to share them with us…If you want so badly to know what's up with him, talk with him! I'm not going to be your servant.'

'I thought you'd be interested what's going on in his life, since he's your friend.' He fired back, crossing arms against his chest.

'Well, you're also, aren't you? Anyway he's coming here, so you can ask him about his plans.' He retorted with a slight smile. 'But don't expect he tells you something more.'

'So papa Cole called you also?' Spike asked John Paul with a wry smile as he only joined them in corridor.

'More like Megan.' He replied with a sly smile. 'She couldn't find some documents and since Craig knows nothing about computers, I need to do it by myself.'

'Thanks allot.' Craig snapped at him, outraged.

'Poor you.' He teased and glanced at other man. 'You coming with me?' Craig nodded his head reluctantly. 'Good.'

'So…' John Paul started with a warm smile. 'How are you feeling? Everything's fine? You didn't talk with anyone since you left hospital week ago.'

'Well, it wasn't like everyone wants to know how I am feeling.' Spike retorted.

'Since Darren found about baby, he seemed to go crazy about it.' Craig stated, knowing about who exactly Spike was talking. 'He's all the time sitting in home with Hannah or running around the town.'

'Well, we're very thankful for your information.' John Paul snapped drily, giving him knowingly look as he noticed hurt in Spike's eyes. 'I'm sure he's worrying about you not less than me. He's just a little busy right now. He doesn't expect Hannah is going to be pregnant so soon.' He stated carefully.

'Yea, I'm sure that's the reason.' He snorted and shoved hands into the pocket of his blouse.

'Craig said you have plans for Christmas.' He decided to change the theme. 'Are you going somewhere?'

'Meet with my old mate from high school.' He explained with slight smile. 'It's gonna be a fun.'

'Which high school?' Craig asked.

'The one I was attended?' Spike asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'Anyway, you know why superintendent is calling you?'

'Yea, to kick me on the street.' He chuckled. 'He's not going to keep me on the station. I'm more than sure.'

'That's all?' John Paul asked him softy, concerned.

'The most important thing is to know when to give up and leave, before you fall down so low people forget about you and won't feel any respect for you. You're a copper and you should depart in glory.' He smiled slightly. 'It should be you decide when it's the right time to leave. No one else.' John Paul stared at him speechless, trying to process his words.

'Okay, end this crap and we're going. Better if he doesn't has to wait for us too long. I bet he's going to sulk for an hour and then like always let us go back to work.' Craig stated and gently touched John Paul's arm before the two of them marched toward superintendent's office, leaving confused man behind.

* * *

'You risked your colleagues life, hid important evidences, conduct the case on your own, and didn't say about your connection with the killer!' Superintendent shouted for the third time from behind his desk and Craig understood that this meeting it's not going to end like always.

'I didn't say a word to protect them. The less they knew, the more save they were.' Spike replied firmly, didn't show him any emotions.

'That's not an excuse!'

'Maybe it's not, but what would you do on my place, eh? It was obvious for me, you'd think it was me who was standing behind these all murders.' Spike stated irate. 'I didn't want anyone to get hurt. If someone has to die, it should be me.'

'I think everyone knows what motives were pushing Spike to not tell us about his discover.' Craig said carefully. 'It's not like he does it only to protect himself.'

'So he was taking drugs to help you?' He asked sharply, baffling both men. 'Yes, Spike. I find out you're an addict, but shame I didn't know about it earlier. Maybe then we would avoid these all problems during the investigation.'

'It's not like I didn't help you.' Spike snapped. 'If not me, to this day you wouldn't have any bloody clue who is the killer and that he's connected with Anne Luthie. To this day you'd shake the killer's hand and telling him about progress in the case!' He exclaimed loudly, making the man tighten his jaw.

'Watch your mouth!'

'I'm only saying the truth. You can't argue with that…'

'You're not going to work in police anymore.' Superintendent said firmly, eyeing him up coldly. 'Give me back your badge, gun and get out from my eyes. I long enough put up with your person.' He ordered. 'If you have anything else belonging to the station bring it back during two days.'

'Sir…' Craig began, but man silenced him.

'I don't want to hear that Craig. I'm enough good for Spike. I won't put into his files about his drug addiction, if he stays clean for at least half year.' Superintendent said firmly. 'And if I don't find out someone pity for you and give you a job in police…It's not like I'm not going to give a special annotation about your shameful behavior during the case, and how much you have been involved with it!'

'Spike is a good copper…'

'He's an addict! Have connection with victims!' He yelled outraged. 'He ruined his career without anyone help, Craig. It's over. I make sure you won't get a work in every commissariat which cross my mind.'

'You can't forget I'm good in my job. It'll be hard to find someone on my place.' Spike said quietly.

'I know, but I'll try to find someone to replace you.' Superintendent said coldly. 'Maybe you're good, but you did too many damages…I'm not saying you won't never go back to force. Maybe for few years, when you sort yourself out, you could start from beginning. It's not like it isn't possible.'

'Yea, giving fines for parking in a wrong place.' Spike snapped. 'Police it's my whole life. I don't have nothing more than this. At least let me stay in Archive or…'

'I said no, Spike. You won't have another chance. Give me back your badge and get out.' He repeated and pointed at his desk. 'I won't wait forever.' He took back his hand, when Spike threw the badge on his desk, almost hurting him.

'Craig has my gun.' Spike said. 'You want my old uniform and other stuff, too?'

'You can keep them.' He replied. 'That's all Spike. Maybe somewhere else you'd have more luck.' He glanced at him briefly when he snorted and without more words, stormed out from the office. Craig immediately wanted to follow him, but superintendent didn't let him. 'I need to talk with you, Craig. It's important.' Craig reluctantly closed the door back and turned toward him.

'What is it? You want to suspend me for taking Spike's side?' He asked ironically, expecting everything. Superintendent silenced him with cold look.

'It's still unofficially and no one knows about it, but I'm going to get a promotion.'

'Congratulations, then.' He replied without emotions.

'It means someone needs to take my place…I was superintendent for last eight years so I have a privilege to choose my successor.' He continued, dauntless.

'And you're saying me this, because…'

'I chose you.' Superintendent smiled softly.

'Me?' Craig chuckled. 'You're not serious, Sir.'

'I am, Craig. I want you to take my place.' He said firmly. 'I don't see anyone else good enough to be on that position.'

'It's a big responsibility, Sir. I don't know if I'm ready for that.' Craig rubbed the back of his neck.

'If you wouldn't, I wouldn't think about you.' He said with a wide smile. 'The question is if you accept the offer?' Craig opened his mouth, but no word come from it. He just stared shocked at his smiling superintendent and many thoughts crossing his mind.

* * *

Few boxes packed with his personal things were standing in the corridor in a row, next to the frontal door. Loony sniffed the content of the first one and with a small squeak moved along the corridor with a nose pressed to the ground. His ears were moving slightly when the sensual, male, soft voice flowed from the stereo system straight into his sensitive ears..._Something beautiful is happening inside of me, something sensual, it's full of fire and mystery… _He walked inside almost empty bedroom and with a slow steps approached the bed standing in the same centre. His bright eyes and good nose without problems noticed through the darkness an unmoved figure lying on the dark coverlet..._There's a thousand reasons, why I shouldn't spent my time with you… _He barked with his baritone and nudged with his nose Spike's leg.

'I'm so sorry.' Spike whispered as he slightly raised his head up and noticed big head of his dog. 'I forget about you.' Loony barked in response, but he wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. His head fall down back on the pillow, he felt numb and heavy. He didn't has strength to move his limbs…_It's only when I lose myself in someone else, that I find myself…_His breathing slowed, became shallow, black stains whirling in front of his eyes.

Loony squealed and jumped back as empty injection fall down from the bed and rolled toward the window, with a needle still stick in it. The music start fading, all room disappearing…_I find myself…_He closed his eyes and took one deep breath. He felt Loony's wet, warm tongue on his long fingers, although his nerves seemed to stop working. He barely knew what was going around, only Loony was the bridge between his sweet, imaginary world and the real one…_Did I need to sell my soul, for pleasure like this…_

_

* * *

_

Bridget unbuttoned her blue coat and squeezed between two pairs with quiet; _sorry_, so she could reach the bar. She noticed him sitting in one of the tools standing along the bar, with half empty glass in hand. She passed by few men crowding in one of the corner of the room and quickly take up the sit next to her colleague. She shook her head and sighed heavily, when man didn't even bother to look at her, only stared at the barman busy with drinks, when one of his hand was tracing the glass with fingertips and the other one keeping a cigarette.

'You're drunk from happiness.' She shouted sarcastically, trying to howl down the loud, Club music. 'I didn't know you're smoking…Can you drop it down? '

'I didn't know either.' He replied amused and threw the fag to cigarette case, next to his glass.

'You're not going to live long if you keep going with your new style of life.' She said with concern, when he downed his beer in one swig.

'Like if you care.' He snorted and smiled drunkenly to the barman as he hold out his two fingers. 'Once again the same.'

'I bet Hannah is going to care.' She retorted angrily. 'What the hell are you doing, here? The last few days you're spending in bar, didn't walk out until you barely can stand on your feet.'

'I have my reasons.' He replied and received his order. 'Don't bother to ask. I'm not going to tell you.'

'What for you, sunshine?' The barman asked Bridget with a wink.

'Cola.' She replied eyeing him up unfriendly. Darren chuckled slightly and looked amused at her, along with barman who gave her a funny look.

'You're in the bar, and you're not sixteen.' He recalled her and fished for his wallet. 'Give her a rum with cola to my account.'

'Sure, boss.'

'I'm not going to end like you.' She snapped outraged. 'The funny thing Craig is claiming all the time you're spending the whole time with Hannah and going crazy about your unborn baby, while all the time you're sitting on the bar. If Charlie doesn't tell me he was seeing you here for the last two days, totally drunk, I would never believe in that.'

'Life can surprise us.' He winked to her and chuckled slightly.

'Why are you here? You have a good life, don't have reason to drink.' She said as she laid elbows on the bar.

'Well, maybe the problem is I have so fucking happy life, I have a reason to drink?'

'I think I don't get it.' She replied truthfully.

'No one get it.' He mumbled and massaged his temples. 'I miss him.' He added so quietly, Bridget couldn't hear him.

'What did you say?' She wrinkled eyebrows.

'I asked where have you been this morning?' He lied.

'On Randall's funeral. I thought it'd be nice if someone else than Randall's aunt appear in the cemetery. He needed someone to be with him.' She replied and for moment she saw hurt in man's eyes. 'What's wrong? Is there something wrong between you and Spike? I know from John Paul you didn't talk with him for two weeks, now.'

'I just need to stay away from him for some time.' He replied, looking down at his glass.

'Why? He needs you. He doesn't has anyone else.' She said softly, didn't understand his decision. 'I thought you two are friends.'

'We are…' He sighed, suddenly feeling tired. 'But…What would you do Bridget, if you fall in love with someone, but you're in a long-term relationship ?'

'Don't tell me you found someone else.' She stared at him surprised. 'How long it lasts? Where did you meet her? Is she a copper?' He hid face in hands as she began overwhelming him with thousands questions.

'I just give you a simple question.'

'Well, it's hard to say…I have to know more to give the right judgment.' She said carefully. 'But I think the most important thing is if you love her, or you just lust after her.'

'I love. I'm sure of it.' He said firmly, staring into her eyes. 'If it was only lust, I would never risk my relationship with Hannah.'

'And what about Hannah? What are you feeling to her?'

'It's not like I think nothing to her.' He explained, scratching his head. 'But until I met hi…er, I understood what word love means. I just know this person is special for me and nothing can change that.'

'So why you don't want to try with her? Is she also in relationship? You don't want to break up because of the baby?'

'All above and more.' He replied evasively.

'Look, it's not like you have to stay with Hannah right now. You can take care about the kid, although you'll be living with someone else. Just look at me and my ex.' She pointed at herself. 'I'm a single mum. Most of the time Tony spending with me, but it's not like he feels not loving by his father, cause he's not living with us anymore. He's still current in his life and taking a huge part in Tony's life.

'I promised myself I would be a good father and be always for my kids.'

'You can still be a good father, Darren.' She smiled slightly. 'You really want to leave with a kid and woman you don't love anymore? What about your happiness? You think baby isn't going to feel and see how distance and unhappy you'd be around Hannah? What if it starts blaming itself for this?'

'Don't be stupid.' He snapped.

'Tony blamed himself for our split.' She said quietly and laid a hand on his. 'Trust me. Better for a kid if you broke up now, than wait and do it for few years. Just think about it. If you want to be a good dad, you need to start making a good decision, Darren. If you stop loving Hannah, there's no reason for both of you to stay together.'

'I'll think about it.' He said quietly, didn't dare to look at her. 'Your drink.' He traced the second glass and smiled sadly to himself, when Bridget finally gave up and reached for her rum.

* * *

'So what superintendent want from you?' John Paul asked when Craig leaded him on the roof of the building and they sat down on the edge, letting their legs swing in the air.

'Nothing interesting.' He shrugged and took John Paul's hand in his. 'He got promotion. Just what's he wanted.' He added with hollow voice.

'Thanks to Luthie's case.' John Paul stated with a sigh. 'Wonder what asshole is going to take his place…'

'Me.' Craig replied shortly and looked straight into his eyes, feeling a little offended with his words.

'Are you serious?' Craig thought he's going to make a laugh of this or start teasing him, but instead he seemed to be really pleasant with news and be happy for him. 'Well, congratulations. It's what you always wanted, isn't it?' He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around him in a quick hug.

'You can say that.' He smiled shortly. 'Although I wanted to get my promotion in different circumstances.'

'I know.' He said softly and moved closer to him. 'I heard Spike lost his job… Do you know what he's going to do, now?'

'Don't have any idea.' He shrugged. 'I'll try to find something for him, but don't know if there's a job which could please him. He's desolated.'

'I thought a little about what's he said in corridor.' John Paul said carefully, glancing at him unsurely. 'About knowing when to leave…'

'Yea, I remember. What's about that?' He asked uninterested.

'It's just the way he said it…Something in his words bothering me…I just have a feeling he wasn't talking about a job. The way he chose the words…'

'He's just messing with your head. That's all him.' Craig stated and rolled his eyes. 'Stop worrying about him, cause I began jealous.' He added with flirtatious smile and before John Paul could react, kiss him shortly.

'It's not like that, Craig.' He argued, making the man growl.

'John Paul, can we for once stop talking about Spike? I have something important to say to you.'

'What's more important than your desolated friend?' He asked annoyed, eyeing him up unfriendly. 'If it's again about the case or wardrobe in Carmel's room, I swear I'm going…'

'Your mum let me start think about me and you...About us.' He said carefully. 'I sorted out few things in my head.'

'Look, you don't have to worry about the all crap she said.' He said nervously. 'It's nothing. We both know we like each other and...It's fine for me. Really.' He assured him with false smile. 'We don't have to behave like a real couple to...'

'I want you to move on to my flat.' John Paul's mouth hang opened and he speechless staring at the man with surprise, trying to process in mind what he just said. 'You're going to say something?' He asked him, feeling he's just losing his nerve and maybe he pushed on him too much. It was too quick for John Paul to move on with him. He should knew that. Stupid idiot!

He wondered if he should say it was only a joke or blame about his stupid idea the last nerve wracking two weeks and ran away before he makes bigger idiot of himself, when John Paul suddenly smiled widely, his eyes lit up like two stars, and without warning he threw arms around him neck and almost pushed them off from the edge when he pulled him into tight embrace, didn't let him breath.

'I'm taking, it means yes.' He mumbled into his shoulder, chuckling slightly, relaxing under his touch.

'Yes, Craig. Yes!' He shouted happily and laughed loudly, couldn't believe in his luck. For once his mother wasn't wrong and her babblings has turned to be useful.

'I need to take care about your wounds.'

'I bet you'll.' He smiled shyly and pulled back enough to be able to kiss him. Now everything was looking like it should be. The beginning of their new life.

* * *

He sat down on the warm, white sand and pulled closer around himself his jumper as the cold breeze hit his body. Loony's fur were raising and falling as he ran down the beach, toward azure sea. He remembered to coming here every year with his mother for vacation. He always loved sea and feel warm sand under his feet and palms every time they were building a sand castles. Those times he was happy and feel so carelessly. Like nothing more than sand and sea exist anymore.

Loony barked loudly as he spotted some sea creature in the water. His tail waggling like a crazy and he was jumping like a frog around his discovery, trying to force his new 'friend' to join him in a play. Spike chuckled slightly and looked around quiet, empty beach.

Maybe Sinclair's bay wasn't so interesting beach like the ones he saw in Ibiza, but still it has something which attracted him to it and let him feels like home. In such beautiful, sunny day like today, with azure sea, it looks almost like he was in tropics, only flora looks different and there was no signs of life along the whole beach, in contrary to Ibiza where they seems to throb with life for twenty four hours.

'Nice day, isn't it?' Spike jumped slightly on his seat and surprised turned his head on the right to see Darren, sitting without shoes on the sand in light clothes, in hands rotating his sunglasses.

'What are you doing here?' He asked him quietly. 'How did you find me?'

'I didn't.' He replied with a soft smile. 'You found me.'

'Is it dream?' He asked unsurely once again looking around the beach. 'I'm dreaming about it?'

'You wanted me to be here, so I am.' He chuckled and Spike squeezed his eyes as the sun illuminated Darren's body and his white shirt hurt man's eyes.

'So I'm dreaming.' He stated, but man shook his head slowly with indulgent smile. 'I am…I am dead, then?' Darren smiled wider and moved toward him so he could wrap arms around him and push into embrace. 'You can't stay here with me.' He whispered and closed eyes when Darren gently kissed his earlobe, hands caressing his forearms.

'It's your world, Spike. You can do whatever you want.' He whispered, sadness evident in his voice.

'I can't let you stay here. You need to come back to Hannah and your baby. They need you.'

'I know…I love you.'

'I'll miss you.' Tears fall down from his face as he snuggled more into man's body.

'Just relax and count to three and everything will over. Trust me.' But Spike didn't listen him, only squeezed his eyes hardly and wanted to stay like that forever. 'One…'

'Remember me…Don't let them forget about me.' He said through tears.

'Two.' He kissed his temple.

'I love you. I will always do.'

'Three…' He opened his eyes and saw clear, blue sky above himself. He slowly popped himself into elbows and confused looked around the beach. Loony was still running along the coast, and he was half lying, half sitting in the centre of the beach, with a small smile noticing a bright sun above his head.

'I have to oversleep.' He stated quietly, but he couldn't help but feel there was something wrong. There was no sign of Darren or other people, but still he felt anxiety, like something was going to happen soon.

He shivered as in distance he heard Craig's sharp voice, falling at him like a thunder. But when he looked around, he wasn't there, and sky was still blue without any clouds.

'What the hell is going on here?' He asked himself. He tried to move, but the sun blinded him once again, making him to fall back down, helpless.

'Spike!' Craig's voice thumped loudly above his head, but still he was too far from him, to see him. Spike again felt numb, his body seemed to weigh heavily on him. The warmness and quiet sound of water making him feel sleepy and content. 'Spike!' He smiled warmly as the sun began lighting so bright, everything turned into one, light surrounded by few black stains. It was so quiet here.

'Spike!' Craig's voice again cut through the silence, but he couldn't say nothing back to him anymore, surrounded by warm, bright light leading him forward, making him feel calm and for once…happy.


End file.
